Fifty Shades of Misunderstandings
by SdaisyS
Summary: Christian wants her but thinks she's unavailable. Anastasia is just trying to gain experience. Can someone afraid of love, learn to love from someone who doesn't do 'more' .. Misunderstandings along the way. [HEA] Only C&A will be with each other. -No Cheating- {I obviously do not own FSoG.} *UNDER CONSTRUCTION/EDITING*
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary:**  
Anastasia goes to her interview at **S** eattle **I** ndependent **P** ublishing only to see a man being led out by police in handcuffs. She is informed that he was the editor in need of an assistant and since he has been arrested, and therefore fired, there is no need for an assistant and that job is no longer available. Fresh out of college with no experience and no publishing companies hiring, Anastasia then fills out applications to be anything that will get her experience in the business world. After a few weeks she finally got a call from GEH to interview for a receptionist position.

* * *

 **APOV**

After parking I walk up to the GEH headquarters building, known as Grey House.

There are so many business people dressed to the nines and there are A LOT of blondes. Good thing I borrowed dress pants, heels, and a top from Kate, so I blend into the crowd, although I still don't feel I fit in.

I walk up to the receptionist desk in the main lobby.

A blonde receptionist says, "Hello. Welcome to GEH. Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Anastasia Steele." I let her know. "I have an interview with Debra Martin."

"Here is a visitor's pass. Let me call her down. You can wait just over there." She points out where I'm to wait.

I take the pass and sit in the waiting area.

Looking around the large open space, I'm not so sure I fit in here.

"Anastasia Steele?" Another blonde asks me.

"Yes." I stand.

"Hi. I'm Deb." I shake her offered hand. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Good. Follow me."

I follow her to her office.

 _ **~..~..~**_

The interview went well I think.

Mrs. Martin asks if I have any questions, and my only response is, "Will I have to dye my hair blonde?"

Mrs. Martin laughs and says, "No."

She stands and we shake hands.

"We'll call you within the week if you get the position."

"Thanks anyway for the opportunity," O _ops_ , _I said that out loud!_ I know I am blushing scarlet red, embarrassed.

"What do you mean, thanks anyway?" Mrs. Martin asks.

"Well, it's obvious I don't fit in here." I respond honestly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well... Look at me."

Mrs. Martin looks at me intently and it makes me blush even more.

"You're hired."

"WHAT?!"

"You're the one I want. Your dressed professionally. Your resume, although fresh from college, suggests you are a hard worker. You're not going gaga over Grey."

 _She has to be kidding, right?!_

"Oh my gosh! Seriously?"

"Yes!" Mrs. Martin laughs. "What do you say Anastasia?"

"Ana."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I prefer Ana but, yes. Yes! I accept. Thank you so, so much!"

"Great, so you will be a receptionist in the main lobby. Occasionally you may be asked to assist in department head meetings, but don't worry, the CEO has his own intern to help with his meetings so you wont be needed on that level. Lets get you set up with security and head to HR to fill out your paperwork and you can start tomorrow."

I follow Mrs. Martin to security to get my ID badge and then to HR to fill out the necessary paperwork.

After I'm all set at GEH, I head home to start dinner for Kate & I.

 _Yes!_ I will gain experience in the business world working at GEH so when publishing companies are hiring, I will be ready.

* * *

 ** _Join me on Facebook in the FSoG group that lanieloveu & I created:  
_FSoG Fanfic Obsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV  
**

I walk out of GEH on my way to have lunch with Elena. We have lunch regularly and she sent me an email saying she had a few potential submissives for me to look at. _Fuck, I need a new sub!_ It's been months since I've had one. I've been extremely busy, but now that things are slowing down a bit, I have time to indulge in my vice.

My parents haven't been in contact with Elena since they found out what happened when I was younger. I was stupid to believe I could keep it from them. They don't know it started when I was 15 and they definitely do NOT know about the BDSM. They got suspicious when my grades started to improve but thought I was still fighting because of the bruises that I would come home with. Elena giving me the money to start my business after I dropped out of Harvard didn't help. _Well, it did_. But my dad went ballistic and my mom didn't understand why Elena would do that. They got their answer when Linc, Elena's husband, caught us when I was 21 and told my parents. Since then, Elena and I ended our sexual relationship and she now supplies me with submissive women.

Upon learning that I am not gay, my mother and sister have tried to set me up with 'nice young women' _._

 _I want to make my mother happy, but what about my happiness?_

After answering a few emails and a text from Elliot inviting me to go clubbing with him this weekend, I put my phone away and walk towards my Audi.

I look up and.. _Holy Shit!_ I slow my pace to admire the goddess that is walking towards me. She is beyond beautiful.

The goddess looks up and I see she has the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen!

She gives me a small polite smile and continues walking toward me. It's like time is slowing and we're the only two people on the sidewalk. I give her my most megawatt panty dropping smile, and stop to talk to her, but she walks right passed me.

I turn around watching her walk... inside GEH?!

 _What is she doing in my building? I may employ over 40,000 people, but I would know if I saw her before, especially here in Seattle._

Her backside does not disappoint, she has a sexy ass that I'd love to claim, however, what does disappoint is she doesn't look back.

I turn around and continue walking to my SUV.

 ** _~..~..~_**

"Christian, darling!" Elena purrs, standing from the table she's seated at in the Mile High.

"Afternoon, Elena." I kiss her cheek then sit opposite from her.

"It's been awhile, Christian, I was beginning to wonder if your mother finally convinced you to go all Vanilla on me." She laughs.

"You know that wouldn't happen. I enjoy..." I can't help but smirk, thinking of what I get off on _._ "... Well, we both know what I enjoy."

"That we do. I have a few girls looking for a new Dom, just your type. Here are their profiles." She hands me their paperwork.

I quickly go through them. They _are_ all my type but I can't get the blue eyed, brunette beauty out of my head.

I put the paperwork back inside the envelopes.

"No." I'm curt as I toss the paperwork onto the table.

"What's wrong, darling? They are all your type. I don't have any other girls available that would meet your needs at this time."

"I'm getting bored. Perhaps I should take on a beginner and train a new sub." _As soon as I find out who you are. You're mine!_

"Why would you want to do that? You have it made, Christian. I give you experienced subs who know exactly how to please you. A beginner may not be able to provide you what you are use to and you could become stressed."

"As I've said, I'm getting bored."

"If you wish Christian. This is for your pleasure, so I shall try to find new bottoms that require training."

I nod my head.

 _I have to get back to GEH to find out who that beauty is.  
_

* * *

 **APOV**

I have our dinner all set and in the oven, so I'm relaxing on the sofa, reading one of my favorite books.

"Gosh, Ana," Kate complains when she walks in our apartment. "You're always reading."

"Kate!" I jump up and run over to her so excited to share my news.

"What?"

"I got a job!" I squeal in excitement.

"Really!" Kate hugs me. "That's great! Where?"

"GEH."

"Oh, wow! Do you get to work with Mr. Hot-shot CEO?!"

"No." I laugh because, "I'm not on that level. I'm no where near that experienced to work with the CEO. I'm just one of the receptionists on the main level in the lobby. I deal with the people who just come in the front door. All that boring stuff, but hey, it will give me the work experience I need when publishing companies are hiring."

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow, actually."

Kate drags me to her room and we go through her closet.

Kate is looking for the perfect first day outfit.

"You can borrow anything you want, but lets get you set up with an outfit for tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kate! I guess we'll have to go shopping together with my first check so I'm not-" I get cut of by a squeal from Kate.

"Shopping?!" Kate is grinning like I just told her she can eat as much chocolate cake as she wants and wont gain any weight.

I laugh.

" _You,_ WANT to go shopping?" She asks unbelieving.

"Well, no, not really, but I'll need business wear, and I'll need your help."

"Deal!"

* * *

 **APOV**

It's my first day at GEH, and I want to show them I'm a hard worker so I arrive early, ready to begin my training. I've meet Becca, she's going to be training me since she has been here the longest. So far it's pretty easy and boring work. I check in people coming for meetings and give out visitor passes.

I'm checking out the computer system when I feel someone looking at me.

When I look up, there is a handsome businessman walking up to the desk.

"Hi," I squeak out and clear my throat. "Hello, welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings. My name is Anastasia Steele. May I help you?"

"Christian Grey." He purrs with a sly smirk.

 _Oh my, that voice is sexy_.

I know I'm blushing and instead of getting his name I just look at the computer to check Mr. Grey's schedule, it will tell me who he's expecting, but I don't see anything scheduled this early. Maybe it was added last minute and it's not on this computer yet. I'll have to call Mr. Grey's personal secretary to confirm.

"Do you have an appointment?"

The mysterious businessman chuckles a very sexy laugh causing me to look at him.

I look to Becca for help but she is just looking at me with a horrified expression.

When I look back at the mysterious businessman he is grinning.

" _I,_ am Christian Grey."

 _Gasp!  
_  
I can feel my cheeks heat, embarrassed that I just asked the CEO of the company if he has an appointment to see himself.

"I didn't. ... I mean. ... It. It. It's my first day."

"Well then." He grins, showing off a perfect smile. "Welcome to GEH, _Anastasia Steele._ "

He walks away from the front desk, strolling towards the elevators, with a smirk on his beautiful lips.

Both Becca and I are watching him until we can no longer see him.

"Oh my god, Ana!" Becca shouts a whisper. "How did you NOT know what Thee Christian Grey looked like?!"

"It's my first day." I explain and shrug my shoulders.

"Ana, everyone knows of _Christian Grey_ regardless if they work here or not."

I just shrug my shoulders and get back to work.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Walking into GEH the next morning, I stop dead in my tracks when I see the goddess from yesterday, sitting behind the receptionist's desk talking to a blonde. Wait... She's sitting behind the reception desk?

 _She works here?!_

Before I realize what I'm doing, my feet are moving on their own accord, and I'm waking towards the desk.

She looks up and there is a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hi." She squeaks then clears her throat, trying again. "Hello, welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings. My name is Anastasia Steele."

Anastasia. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"May I help you?"

I assume she's being polite, asking for my name, so I give it to her. _My name that is._

"Christian Grey."

 _Why is she looking at the computer?_

"Do you have an appointment?"

 _A what?_ I raise a brow. _Is she serious?_ I cock my head to the side. _An appointment? To see myself?!  
_  
I can't control my laughter. This causes her to look up at me with wide eyes, then she glances toward the blonde. The blonde looks petrified, probably assuming I'm going to fire this poor girl on the spot for not knowing who I am. Miss Anastasia Steele looks back at me.

I've stopped laughing but I can't stop smiling. _Oh Beauty!_

" _I,_ am Christian Grey."

I hear her gasp and turn bright red, even the tops of her amazing tits are turning that delicious shade.

She stutters out an apology claiming that it's her first day, as if that is a legitimate reason as to not know who I am.

"Well then." I don't think I have ever smiled this big at work, or on my free time now that I think about it.

"Welcome to GEH, _Anastasia Steele._ "

I leave the front desk to walk towards my elevator.

Once in my office, I call Welch for Anastasia's background check. I know we have it on file since she works here.

It doesn't take Welch long to email me her background check, however, the information I am looking for is not there.

 _Why no boyfriends, Miss Steele?_


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

I can't believe my first encounter with the CEO was so embarrassing.

 _Smart one, Ana, not knowing what your big boss looks like_.

I can only hope if I see him again, I wont embarrass myself. Now that I know what he looks like, it should go a little more smoothly.

I'm walking back to GEH after my lunch break is over. I wasn't that hungry so I just grabbed a Banana Nut Muffin at a small café near Grey House, and read my book until it was time to go back to GEH.

I feel my phone buzzing so I check to see who it is. Kate.

 _ **Hey** **Ana! How's your first day going, sweetie? -KK**_

I am so not telling Kate about my first interaction with Mr. Grey via text.

Looks like I'll need to grab a bottle of wine before I go home tonight.

I send Kate a quick text saying I'll talk to her when we get home, then I put my phone back in my bag and just as I look up.

 _BAM!_

I bump into someone.

They wrap their strong arms around my waist, pulling me close, causing me to put my hands up, palms flat and on their hard chest. I'm instantly hit with a strong intoxicating masculine scent.

"I'm so sorr..." I look up to see non other than my boss. Well, my boss's, boss's, boss. Christian Grey himself!

He's staring down at me with a weird look on his face, probably because I'm pressed against him after colliding with him on the sidewalk.

 _So much for our next encounter not being embarrassing._

"I'm so very sorry, sir."

I pull away from his hold and hurry into the building before he can fire me.

Fortunately, or maybe even unfortunately, I don't see Mr. Grey the rest of the day.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Grey." I answer my phone without checking the caller.

 _"Hey, Bro!"_ Elliot's voice comes through my phone. _"Wanna grab lunch?"_

 _Hmmm..._ If we meet up, it gives me a reason to go down to the ground floor to see _My Beauty.  
_  
"Sure. Mile High?"

 _"Really?!"_ He sounds shocked that I actually agreed. _"Wow, cool! I'm near the Mile High, so I'll meet you there soon?"  
_  
"On my way."

 _"Laters."_

I hang up with Elliot and head to my elevator.

"Andrea, I'm going out to lunch." I let her know as I stride passed her desk.

I push the button and the elevator doors open immediately.

I straighten my tie and run my fingers through my hair while looking at myself in the reflective mirrored glass of the elevator.

 _~DING~_

The elevator opens and I begin to walk towards _My Beauty's_ desk.

 _Damn!_ She's not there. She must be out to lunch.

I continue to walk, without stopping, and just as I get outside my phone buzzes.

It's a text from Elliot letting me know he's at the Mile High Club.

 **I'll be there in 10. -CG**

I put my phone back into my pocket and- _BAM!_

Some fucker decides to ruin my day by running into me. Okay, so I also was not paying attention.

Instinctively I wrap my arms around her tiny figure as to not let her fall. Whoever she is, she smells amazing, like vanilla, honey and coconuts. I pull her towards me which causes her to put both palms flat on my chest! _What the fuck?! No pain?! How is that even possible?!_

"I'm so sorr..." Comes the soft voice of the girl. She suddenly stops talking.

When I look down, she is looking up at me with big beautiful blue eyes. It's _My Beauty._

My beautiful girl blushes even more.

"I'm so sorry, sir."

She gets out of my hold and rushes into GEH, leaving more confused.

I run my hand through my hair as I watch her retreat.

 _Fuck Elliot. I need Flynn!  
_

 ** _~..~..~_**

I arrive at the Mile High minutes later and am shown my usually table where my brother is waiting.

"Hey, Bro!"

"Elliot." I shake his hand.

We order our food and drinks.

Halfway through our meal Elliot continues on about me going clubbing with him.

"So... You gonna go out with me tonight? Pick up chicks?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, man. We could go to one of those ABCDEFG clubs first, find you one, then go find me one at this new club I wanna check out. I need to get laid and judging by the look on your face so do you."

Yes, Elliot knows about my BDSM lifestyle. Elliot doesn't know about Elena's involvement other than what happened when I was 21.

It's kind of impossible to hide a Playroom in my penthouse when my family drops by unannounced. Luckily, none have meet any of my submissives. He came over one weekend, that Taylor had off to be with his daughter, and found me in my _'Sex Dungeon'_ as he called it. Luckily, I didn't have a submissive then.

"No."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, I could use a wingman."

 _ **~..~..~**_

Instead of going back to _Grey House,_ I go to Flynn's for an emergency session.

"Christian, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to tell me why you needed an unscheduled visit?"

I sigh and rub my face with both hands, pulling them through my hair.

"Do you think I could do the normal _vanilla_ thing?"

"Where is this coming from? I understand your family tried to get you into 'normal' relationships, although there is no such thing as 'normal' relationships. It's all about two people in a _Safe, Sane, Consensual_ relationship, regardless if it involves pain or pleasure. BDSM or not. Are you considering cutting BDSM from your life to accommodate your parents' expectations?"

"No. ... Yes. ... No, I can't. ... I don't know."

"Christian, we've talked about this. BDSM is a lifestyle choice. You can choose to participate in it or not."

"I. ... I ran into someone today. She touched me." I say as I pick a piece of lint off my pants.

Flynn looks worried, he knows how I react if I'm touched in my forbidden zone, but tries to stay impassive.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He asks confused.

"It didn't hurt. I felt no pain. How is that possible? My own mother can't even hug me, but this girl can just put her hands on me and all I felt was warmth."

"Do you know this girl?"

"Anastasia. And no. Not really. I only just meet her today. She's a receptionist at GEH. She didn't even know who I was." I laugh when I remember our encounter this morning _._ "She's so beautiful. I. ... I want her."

Flynn nods and writes something on his yellow pad of paper. His tablet is on the mends.

"Why don't you ask her to dinner?"

"As in a date?" I snort. "I don't date, Flynn."

"What are you expecting of her? If she's a nice young lady, she would expect a date. Do you want her as your submissive?"

"Yes. ... No. ... I don't know, Fuck!" I sigh.

 _Can I be what she wants? Can she be what I need?_

I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"You wont know unless you talk." He responds like I asked that out loud. "You can talk over dinner."

I look up at Flynn. "That's the best you've got?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's a suggestion."

"Thanks!" I bark sarcastically.

 _ **~..~..~**_

"No! No! NO!"

I bolt upright in my bed, waking from yet another night terror.

I change from my sweat covered pajamas into a fresh dry pair, then I head to my piano to play and think.

Maybe I could try a vanilla relationship. If I want her, I'll have to. I can't bring my Beauty into my world of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV**

"What do you mean you didn't know what he looked like?!" Kate shouts like it's the most absurd thing in the world.

I just shrug in response.

"He is thee Christian Grey, Ana!" Like that explains everything. "CEO sexy billionaire bachelor that looks like sex on-"

"Okay, Okay." I put my hands up to both stop and interrupt Kate. "I get it. He looks like a Greek God. Adonis. But I don't just sit around looking up hot CEOs on my free time."

"No, because you're always stuck in a book in the world of make believe with White Knights and Prince Charming's rescuing Damsels in Distress."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with getting lost in the world of fiction. It's a great way to escape reality."

"What's wrong with reality Ana?" Kate rolls her eyes. "Reality could get you in bed with a hottie like Christian Grey!"

 _Yeah, like that would ever happen._

"Kate, he is probably married with a hot wife, the 2.5 kids, and dog, complete with minivan." I giggle as I picture a man like Christian Grey driving a minivan.

"He's not married." Kate smirks.

"Well, I'm sure he has a long line of super model girlfriends."

 _A man like that could not possibly be single.  
_  
Kate says, "He's never been photographed with a women. Rumor is, he might be gay."

"Well see, there you go, Kate. If he's gay, reality would not put me in his bed, it would put him in his boyfriend's bed."

"I said MIGHT be gay, it's not a proven fact."

"Kate, even if he's not, what would he want with plain Jane Ana? Besides I work for him."

"Ana!" Kate grabs my shoulders forcing me to look at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're a total babe!"

I just roll my eyes.

"Goodnight, Kate."

* * *

 **APOV**

 ** _The Next Morning at GEH._**

From the corner of my eye I notice Becca sit up straighter and push her chest out.

She practically purrs, "Good morning, Mr. Grey."

I look up, seeing the handsome Mr. Grey walk in.

"Morning." Is Grey's curt response to Becca.

Then he looks at me with a smirk.

" _Anastasia_." He sounds so sensual.

"Mr. Grey." I politely say and bite my lip to stop me from grinning like a loon. It's bad enough I'm blushing.

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten me." He winks.

 _Never!  
_

* * *

 **CPOV**

I admit I took a bit longer to get ready for work this morning than I usually do. I even had Taylor drop me off in front of the building so I can enter through the front instead of heading up to my office from the elevators in the parking garage.

Walking into GEH, there she is. My _Beauty._

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." The blonde all but purrs at me, causing Anastasia to look up.

"Morning" I said to the blonde as to not be rude. Then look at My Beauty _._ "Anastasia"

 _Fuck!_ _I'm getting hard from just saying her name!_

I guess I can't stop and chat with her this morning. I have to hide my erection before it's noticeable.

"Mr. Grey." She says politely while blushing, only to look down and bite that lip.

"I see you haven't forgotten me." I wink at her.

 _Trust me baby, once I've had you, you will never forget me._

 _ **~..~..~**_

"Andrea. Where's Olivia?"

"She called in sick, sir. I was just going down to grab Rebecca from reception to help with your meeting."

"No, I don't want her drooling all over me, like the last time, when we're trying to conduct business. She is worse than Olivia. Send up the new receptionist, Anastasia Steele."

This will give me another opportunity to see my _Beauty._

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **APOV**

It's another boring day at GEH, until I see a very polished blonde coming up to the reception desk.

"Anastasia Steele?" She asks me.

"Yes?"

"I'm Andrea, Mr. Grey's PA." She introduces herself. "Follow me, please."

 _Oh, shit!_

I look at Becca worried and get up to follow Andrea to the elevators.

 _I'm going to get fired! Note to self: look up the CEO of the next company that hires me.  
_  
In the elevator Andrea says, "My intern Olivia is out sick and Mr. Grey has a meeting. I can't be in two places at once so I need you to pass out the reports, to Mr. Grey first then all the other department heads and get them coffee or water, whichever the prefer."

 _Oh! So not getting fired then? Why can't they get their own paperwork and coffee? Men!  
_  
We get off the elevator and Andrea shows me a conference room that the meeting will be held in, then a room where all the paperwork is for this meeting. She leaves to go back to her desk and I gather all the paperwork needed for the meeting and go back to the empty conference room to get everything ready for the meeting.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Walking toward the conference room with Ros and 5 department heads, I open the door and... _Holy fuck!_ This girl is seriously trying to kill me!

She is bent over in a sexy as sin skirt with fuck me heels, picking up some paperwork that is on the floor. Her ass is in full view making me so hard it's uncomfortable. I cough to get her attention. She quickly grabs the last file on the floor and stands, turning around to face us, blushing and biting her fucking lip.

We all take our seats and Anastasia hands out the paperwork, all while biting her lip in concentration.

As she leans over to give Ros her paperwork, I catch a glimpse of her blush colored lace bra.

 _Fuck! I can't possible get any harder!_

Maybe it wasn't my best idea to send her up to help with this meeting. She heads toward the counter where we have the coffee and water set up. I can't keep my eyes off her hypnotizing ass. All I want to do is kick everyone out, except her and I, bend that sweet sexy ass of hers over this table and-

"Mr. Grey." I hear a throat being cleared. "Mr. Grey."

I reluctantly take my eyes off of Anastasia's ass to look at the fucker who interrupted my thoughts of fucking her.

"Sorry." I say, even though I'm not. "Continue."

Looking back at Anastasia, I have the perfect view of her ass while she waits for the coffee. She turns slightly and I see her biting that _damn_ lip AGAIN! I can't fucking concentrate! I need her to stop! It's bad enough I can't keep my eyes off of the swell of her ass, but her biting that sexy lip is the last straw. _What the fuck happened to my control?!_

Risking it, I pull out my phone to email her.

 _I'm hard enough baby, I can't get any harder. You need to stop before I follow through with my thoughts and kick everyone out of the room except you and I._

 **.**

 **To: _Anastasia Steele  
_ From: _Christian Grey  
_ Subject: **_Shit, what do I put as the subject?! Might as well let her know now what she does to me._

* * *

 **APOV**

 _Crap!_ I dropped a few of the papers, good thing they are stapled together. I bend to pick them up, just as I hear the door open and a gasp. Someone clears their throat so I quickly gather the papers, stand and turn around to see Mr. Grey with a weird look on his face. A few businessmen and a bright red-haired woman are standing behind him. The way Mr. Grey is looking at me makes me bite my lip and I know I'm blushing.

Mr. Grey and the others take their seats to being their meeting.

I pass out their reports, starting with Mr. Grey as per Andrea's instructions. I lean over to hand those on the opposite side from me their paperwork so I don't have to walk all the way around wearing these heels Kate insisted I wore. I agreed, since I just sit at a desk all day. As I do this I notice movement in the corner of my eye and when I glance towards Mr. Grey, who is seating at the head of the table, he's not looking at anything in particular but he does shift in his seat.

After everyone has their paperwork, I go over to start the coffee as they start their meeting.

Christian Grey hasn't looked at me once since walking in, maybe I'm doing a good job.

Just then I feel my phone buzz in the pocket of my skirt.

I take my phone out of my pocket and unlock it.

I gasp as I see it's an email, an email from none other than Christian Grey.

 **.**

 **To: _Anastasia Steele  
_ From: _Christian Grey  
_ Subject: _Hard Enough_**

 ** _._**

 _Hard enough? What's hard enough?_


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV**

I glance at Grey but he is engrossed in the meeting. I turn back around, waiting for the coffee to finish, and open the email.

 **.**

 **To:** ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** **From:** ** _Christian Grey  
_** **Subject:** ** _Hard Enough  
_**  
 _Stop biting your lip, Anastasia._

 _Christian Grey, CEO of GEH._

 **.**

I immediately let go of my lip, that I didn't even realize I was biting, only to blush scarlet red.

I glance back but he doesn't look at me, continuing with his meeting.

 **.**

 **To:** ** _Christian Grey  
_** **From:** ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** **Subject:** ** _Sorry, Sir_**

 _How did you get my email?_

 _A._

 **.**

 **To:** ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** **From:** ** _Christian Grey  
_** **Subject:** ** _You Should Be_**

 _I'm the CEO. I have everyone's work email._

 _Christian Grey, CEO of GEH_

 **.**

 **To:** ** _Christian Grey  
_** **From:** ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** **Subject:** ** _So You're A Control Freak?_**

 _Okay, that would make sense._  
 _Had it not been my personal email you sent this to._

 _A._

 **.**

 **To:** ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** **From:** _ **Christian Grey  
**_ **Subject:** ** _Coffee?_**

 _Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Steele._  
 _How's that coffee coming along?_

 _Christian Grey, CEO of GEH_

 **.**

 **To:** ** _Christian Grey  
_** **From:** ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** **Subject:** ** _Controlling CEOs In Need Of Caffeine._**

 _Sorry I got distracted when a certain CEO emailed me like a stalker._

 _A._

 **.**

I put my phone away smiling.

After the coffee is finished, I pour it into mugs. Gathering everything I need, like creams and sugars, I give them their coffee, starting with Mr. Grey.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After the meeting, everyone stands and starts walking to the door. I'm putting the conference room back together.

"Miss Steele." I look up from pushing a chair in when I hear Mr. Grey call my name.

"May I have a moment of your time in my office when you're finished." With that he walks out without waiting for a response.

I'm standing there thinking, _Y_ _up, now I know I'm getting fired. Guess I shouldn't have called him a 'Controlling Stalker'._

After I put the chairs and everything else back where it belongs, I nervously walk to Mr. Grey's office.

I knock twice and open the door.

He has removed his jacket and is standing near the floor to ceiling window, looking out at Seattle. His back is towards me and his hands are in his pockets. I enter his office fully, and close the door behind me, but I stay near the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

He turns around, his face is impassive, so I don't know what he's thinking.

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

 _Dinner?! What?_

"I don't think that's a good idea" I say to myself, but apparently I've said it out loud because I hear him say,

"Why not?!"

I bite my lip. _Oh, that voice._ I look down and shake my head negatively.

"Tomorrow night then." I think it's a question but it doesn't sound like a question.

I look up through my lashes. He's looking at me so intently _._

"No thank you, Mr. Grey." I turn around and leave his office.

I have to get out of here before I do something stupid, like say 'yes' to my boss's invitation to dinner _._

 _What the hell?! Dinner?_

The rest of my day passes without further interruption.

* * *

 **CPOV**

After our email banter, and me getting busted for sending it to her personal email instead of her work email, she finally serves the coffee.

I can't get this smile off my face. Ros is looking at me like I'm crazy and have lost my mind. The department heads just look confused.

We continue on with the meeting.

Halfway through the meeting, I decide to follow Flynn's advice. I'm going to ask her to dinner and hope she wont run when she sees my _darkside_. I wont throw her into my world, but perhaps if I bring it in small doses, we can work up to more.

I internally laugh. More. I don't do more. _What is this girl doing to me?_ She must be into Witchcraft.

We end the meeting and as everyone heads to the door, Anastasia starts cleaning up the conference room.

"Miss Steele, may I have a moment of your time in my office when you're finish."

I walk out and to my office before she can answer me, since it's not a question.

I take off my jacket and pull off my tie as I feel like I'm chocking, unbuttoning a few buttons, as well.

 _Why am I so nervous?_ Surely anyone that doesn't _know_ me would want to go out to dinner with me _. I'm Christian Grey._

Looking out at Seattle, I hear two small knocks and the door open.

"You wanted to see me, sir." Her soft voice fills the room.

It's like she's talking to my dick instead of me.

I turn around to look at her. She is so fucking beautiful, I want to take her here and now. _Dinner first, Grey, then fucking_. _Definitely fucking._

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

She looks surprised. _Why?_ Does she not realize how beautiful she is?

"I don't think that's a good idea." She says so quietly you would think she is talking to herself.

 _Why the fuck not?!_

"Why not?!" I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but she's turning _me_ down? _Seriously?!_

She just bites her lip, looks down, and shakes her head no.

 _I'm not giving up that easy._

"Tomorrow night then." It's not a question. She will join me for dinner.

She looks up at me through her lashes.

"No thank you, Mr. Grey."

She turns around and walks out of my office before I can say anything more.

 _What the fuck?_

I run my hand through my hair.

 _Fucking Flynn!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CPOV**

I'm in my home office doing some work, what I usually do if I don't have a contracted submissive, when my phone buzzes with a text.

I pick up my phone and see it's a text from Elliot.

 _ **Hey Bro! I got lucky! What about you? -E**_

 **Fuck off, Elliot -C**

 _ **Pick me up? -E**_

 **Give me the address, asshole. -C**

 _ **Cool. -E**_

After getting the address, seeing it's five minutes from Escala, I head over to pick up Elliot.

He usually goes to the clubs via taxi, so he's not driving drunk, but if he hooks up with a chick, which is usually what happens, he goes to back to her place. He never takes a girl back to his place unless it's 'serious', and by serious, I mean having sex more than once.  
 _  
_

 ** _~..~..~_**

"Elliot," I hear a girl's voice through the door after I've knocked. "I think your brother is here."

I hear him say something but since he is further away I can't hear him clearly. I hear the girl giggle at his response. She sounds a lot like...

The door opens and- "Anastasia?"

"Mr. Grey!" She looks even more surprised to see me.

My eyes greedily fuck her sexy body, wearing short shorts and a tank top, the least amount I've seen on her, but then again, this isn't usual business wear.

"What... What are you-"

"Hey, Bro!" Elliot cuts Anastasia off, causing her to turn to him.

Elliot struts into the room putting on his shirt. I clench my jaw tight when he walks up to _My Beauty_ and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast, Ana." He purrs causing her to blush.

She smiles in response and looks at me under her lashes.

"Lets go!" Elliot shouts to me, and walks off.

I'm seeing red. So _this_ is why she declined my offer for dinner? _She's fucking my brother?!_

"Bro! You coming or what?"

Anastasia shuts the door so I head towards the elevator where Elliot is waiting.

We walk to my R8. Me pissed, Elliot grinning like that cat that got the cream. _Fucker!_

In the car Elliot checks his back, and when I glance his way, I see he has scratches all over him.

"Fuck, she was feisty." He chuckles.

I hold the wheel tighter. _I will not hit my brother._

"You wanna grab something to eat?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Elliot always brags about his trysts and I'd really rather not hear about this one.

"Na. Ana sure can cook. I worked it all off though." He winks and grins at me.

I grip the wheel harder, if possible, to the point of my knuckles turning white. _I will not hit my brother. I will not hit my brother._

"It's like the best of both worlds. I think I'm in love. She can do this thing with her mouth-"

"ELLIOT!"

"Sorry," He laughs. _Fucking laughs!_ "No more shop talk. What's up with you anyway? You look pissed. I mean more pissed than usual."

"Nothing." I growl. "I just learned of something that I found displeasing."

 _Like you fucking what's mine!_

* * *

 **APOV**

It's been a boring week at work.

Since I turned down Christian Grey for dinner he hasn't said two words to me. He wont even look at me when I say _'Good Morning'_ on the rare occasion he walks in through the front of the building, and most mornings I don't see him at all.

This week my car broke down so I've either been walking to and from work or if Kate has time she will drive me. Today Kate is working later than usually, and since it's raining Elliot is going to pick me up. We're going to his parents house tomorrow for a barbeque.

"Hey, Ana!" Elliot grins having just walked up to the reception desk. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag."

"Elliot?" Mr. Grey startles me, coming out of no where, before I can get my bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my Ana." He turns to me. "Ready?"

"Yes." I pull my bag up better on my shoulder. "Goodnight, Mr. Grey."

I'm dreading going outside, it's pouring and I don't have an umbrella with me.

"Protect me from the rain, little Ana." Elliot pulls me close.

I laugh at him. Elliot is _so_ funny.

 **CPO** **V** **  
**

I glare as my brother and _My Beauty_ walk to the exit of GEH.

Elliot puts his arm around Anastasia's shoulder and pulls her to him. They are laughing and smiling at each other and it is pissing me the fuck off!

* * *

 **CPOV**

 _ **Saturday**_

"Grey" I answer my cell, seeing that it's Mia.

 _"Hey! Are you still coming? When are you going to get here? I miss you!"_ I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Mia. I'm almost there. I'll see you soon."

 ** _~..~..~_**

I have been at my parents backyard barbeque party for awhile. It's the typical boring business acquaintances and friends. I'm surprised Elena isn't here this year, but she had to go out of town this weekend. I think I might leave soon, probably after I finish my second beer that I'm still working on, not in the mood for wine today.

Just as I take a drink, I look up and see Anastasia talking to Mia and a blonde chick. She looks sexy as fuck in her blue jean skirt and tank top. I watch them for awhile, deciding I'm now staying longer than I planned, just to be near Anastasia. The blonde soon walks away, leaving Anastasia with Mia.

I'm about to walk over to Anastasia my mother stops me.

"Oh, Christian, honey, have you met your brother's new girlfriend yet?"

"Yes, mother I have." I clench my jaw as I glance towards his _girlfriend._

"Great! Could you bring this drink to her? She said she wanted to try your father's famous lemon martini and now I can't find her. I need to help in the kitchen."

"Sure." Instead of telling my mother that Anastasia is with Mia, I take the drink from my mother and walk towards the girls.

"Christian!" Mia grins when she sees me. I haven't seen her since I've been here.

"Mia. Anastasia." I nod to them and hand _my Beauty_ the lemon martini.

"Oh! Umm..."

She already has a drink. _What the fuck?_ If she already has a drink, why would she need another one?!

"I'll take it." Mia grabs the drink I'm holding out for Anastasia and giving me a weird look. "So how do you two know each other?"

"She works at GEH." I explain.

"You do?!" Mia asks Anastasia. I wonder what they were talking about over here if Mia doesn't know Anastasia works for me.

"Yeah."

"How is it? What's it like to work with the big bad wolf?" Mia laughs.

Anastasia smiles and says, "I'm just a receptionist. I work at the front desk so we don't see much of each other."

"Must be often enough for him to remember your name." Mia winks at me.

"MIA!" I growl at her.

"Mia!" _Fuck!_ Not her.

"Hey, Lilly!" Mia waves to her friend, then turns to Anastasia. "I'll talk to you later, Ana!"

"Okay."

Mia gives me one last suspicious look before she runs off.

I look down at _my Beauty_ , she's looking up at me through her lashes.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Anastasia?"

"I feel a little overwhelmed to be honest, but Mia was nice and very... energetic."

"That's my sister." I laugh.

"You look different." She comments on my appearance after awhile of silence.

"What do you mean?" _I look different?_

"Less CEO, more... bad boy." She whispers the last part.

 _Shy, Beauty?_ I raise my eyebrow.

I lick my lips, smirk, and with a husky voice I say, "Do you like bad boys, Anastasia?"

Her breathing catches, she blushes that delicious shade, her eyes darken, and she bites that lip. _Oh fuck! She's beautiful._

"Mr. Grey," One of my father's associates comes over, interrupting my time with the beauty before me, wanting to talk business.

"I'll see you around." Anastasia says, "I'm going to get some of that watermelon."

She walks away, swaying those hips.

 _Damn!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I'm in the kitchen eating some cantaloupe when I hear a noise down the hall. _What the hell was that?_ I thought I was the only one in the house.

I walk down the hall and quietly open the door the noise is coming from.

 _What the fuck?!_ I find my brother with ... A blonde? That is definitely _not_ Anastasia. _Thank fuck!_

"Is that the bathroom?" I hear Anastasia ask.

 _Fuck!_ I can't let her see this! I close the door as quickly and quietly as I can so my brother or the blonde are not alerted and come out.

"What?!" _Way to play it cool, Grey._

"Is that the bathroom?" She walks towards the door. "I really have to go."

Before she can touch the handle, I grab her hand and pull her upstairs, taking her into my old bedroom.

"There's a bathroom through there." I point out.

"Thanks?" She asks like she doesn't understand why I had to drag her upstairs when there are plenty of bathrooms downstairs.

To be honest, I don't really know why I brought her all the way up here.

I sit on the bed and put my hands in my hair. _Fuck!_ I have to tell her, but he's my brother. _What do I do?_

"Are you okay?" I look up to see she's standing in front of me.

I stand up so I'm directly in front of her.

 _I have to tell her.  
_  
"I walked in on Elliot and a blonde downstairs." I begin.

"Again?!" She's shocked.

 _Wait. Again?_

"What?"

"They are like rabbits!"

"Who?"

"Kate and Elliot." Like that explains everything.

 _I am more confused._

She must see that because she explains further, "They were going at it before we got here. That's why we were late."

"Wait. So you're not with my brother?"

"No." She laughs. "I'm not with anyone."

"Thank, fuck!" I lunge at her.

I grab her head with both my hands, and she instinctively grabs my wrists. I kiss her so passionately, but I want more, so I run my tongue along her lips pulling it into my mouth and sucking. I take full advantage of her moan and slip my tongue into her mouth, walking her backward to the bed.

We fall onto the bed. I am leaning on my elbow with my hand in her hair, while my other hand travels down her side. Her hands are in my hair pulling slightly causing me to groan in pleasure. I reach under her shirt and grab her ass, pulling her to me, allowing me to settle between her beautiful legs. She moans and I groan when I push my hard-on into her panty covered core.

 _How wet are you, Beauty?_

I grab her panties from her hip and pull it around to her ass and down. I'm getting breathless so I start kissing and sucking her neck. Pulling her tank top off her shoulder, I kiss there and head down to her beautiful breast.

 _Fuck! I have to have her NOW!_

"Wait." She pants.

I kiss her sternum.

"Stop."

I kiss her mound.

"Mr. Grey, stop!" She pushes me off her and sits up fixing her clothes.

 _What the fuck?! Why are we stopping and not fucking?!_

"I thought you said you're not with anyone?"

"I'm not. But. ... But, you are my boss. It's not right."

"That's what this is about? Anastasia, if you're worried about your job, don't be. I'm the CEO, I wont-"

"That's exactly the problem. You're the CEO of the company I _work_ for. I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, I can't do this with you."

She gets up and walks out of the room before I can do or say anything to stop her.

At first I'm pissed. _Hard and Pissed!_ But then when I realize she wants me too, but wont do anything because I'm her boss, I grin.

 _Beauty, that will not stop me from getting what I want, and Christian Grey always gets what he wants._

I lay back on my childhood bed, with both my hands behind my head, grinning at the ceiling.

 _She will be mine!_

 ** _~..~..~_**

 **APOV**

I close the door behind me and lean back against it.

 _O_ _h my gosh! He kiss me! I kissed him back! My boss kissed me!_ And what a kiss it was.

Thankfully I came to my senses before it could go any further than just a kiss.

I walk back down the stairs and see Kate.

"Hi, Katie Girl! Can't get enough of your man? You two have to go at it in his parents house too? Didn't you get enough at home before we got here?"

"Oh my gosh, Ana! How did you know?! Is it that obvious?!" _Is Kate blushing?_

"You just told me. I didn't know for sure but you totally gave it away."

I did know. I was kissed because of it. Mr. Grey thought I was with his brother and when he found out I wasn't, that I'm single, he attacked me. Okay, attacking is the wrong word, he didn't attack me, he kissed me _._

"Oh, Ana! He's just so..." Kate sighs.

"Wow, Kate! I'm happy for you. Listen, I getting a headache, can we leave? If you're not ready, I'll just get a cab."

"I'm ready to leave too, so I'll ask Elliot if he's ready, since he drove us here."

Kate goes off to find him.

"I can give you a ride home, Anastasia." I turn around and blush when I see him, Mr. Grey, remembering our kiss.

"Thanks, but Kate and I are roommates so it makes sense to ride together." _I have to get away from him._

I walk in the direction Kate went to find Elliot and find her walking back towards the house.

"Can we go?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Elliot's just pulling his truck up. I guess I shouldn't of worn these heels to a barbeque." We laugh at her shoe choice.

 _Only Kate_.


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV**

When we got back to our apartment, I went straight to my room and laid on my bed.

Starring up at the ceiling I think about what happened. _He kissed me!_

I fall asleep dreaming of gray eyes, and his roaming hands, along with wishes that things were different.

* * *

 **"Thank Fuck!"** _He lunges at me._

 _He grabs my head with both his hands and kisses me. Shocked, I grab his wrists. He runs his tongue along my lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking. Opening my mouth, giving him access to me, and he takes full advantage of my moan. I have never been kissed like this before._

 _He walks me backwards, where we fall onto the bed. He's leaning on his elbow with his hand in my hair, while his other hand travels down my side. My hands are in his hair, pulling slightly causing him to groan in pleasure. His hand slides under my skirt and grabs my ass, pulling me to him. This allows him to settle between my legs. I can't help but moan when I feel his very hard, very large erection pushing into my panty covered sex_.

Oh my gosh! How big is his beast?

 _He grabs my panties from my hip and pulls them around to my ass and down._

Oh!

 _I lift my hips to assist him in taking them off._

I'm so wet!

 _I'm_ _getting breathless, and I don't care, thankfully he moves to my neck so I can breath now. He pulls my tank top off my shoulder, kisses me there, and heads down to my breast. He suddenly sits up pulling off his shirt._ _I bite my lip thinking of where his sexy V leads._

 _"See something you like, baby?"_

 _I nod my head, biting my lip._ Yes!

 _He grabs the hem of my shirt pulling it up and off, then grabs me making me sit up. He unhooks my bra, taking the straps down slowly, and soon my bra is thrown on the floor. We lay back down, kissing again. He starts kissing down my front again and finally makes it to my breast. He kisses around the swell of my breast, before latches onto my nipple, sucking it hard._

Ah!

 _I arch my back, pushing my breasts toward him, and gripping his hair tight when he does the same thing with my other nipple. His fingers play with the nipple he's just sucked. Soon he pulls my nipple out of his mouth and kisses down my stomach._

 _"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Anastasia?"_

 _All I can do is shake my head as he pulls my skirt and panties down._

 _"Let me show."_

 _He gets up to take his pants and boxer briefs off, then he climbs back on top of me. He claims my mouth with his again._

 _He has his beast in his hand, positioning it at my entrance._

"Ana!"

 _He slowly starts to push inside of me, while I flex my hips up to meet him._

"Ana!"

 _Only the head of his beast has entered me._

"Anastasia!"

I jolt upright in my bed.

 _What the hell?_

It was just a dream.

 _I am in so much trouble!_

"Ana!" Kate is knocking on my door. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"I'm up, Kate!" I call to her through the closed door.

"It's about time! Get your cute little butt in the shower. We're going shopping!"

 _Ugh!_ I forgot I told Kate we would go shopping today for my new office wear.

I grab my jeans, shirt, bra, and panties. I better grab my comfy sneakers since I'm shopping with Kate.

 _Do they have an S.A.? Shopaholics Anonymous?_

Once I'm in the bathroom, I glance in the mirror. _Oh shit!_ _He gave me a hickey!_ It's not very big or noticeable but it's there!

Looking at it makes my insides clench, thinking of the kiss we shared and that dream I had.

After my shower I will have to cover it up.

Hopefully nobody will notice.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Kate and I got some good finds today. I even talked her into going to a couple thrift stores and she went crazy.

She just left to go over Elliot's so I'm going through my new business wardrobe; _wash, dry, fold, hang, put away._

I hear my phone go off so I walk over to my side table where it's charging, pick it up, and see I have an email alert.

 **.**

 **To: _Anastasia Steele  
_ From: _Christian Grey  
_ Subject: _Dinner?_**

 _Anastasia, I wont apologies for kissing you because I enjoyed it and would very much like to do it again._  
 _I know you enjoyed it as well, you can't deny it.  
_  
 _If I promise to behave myself,_ _will you please do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner on a night of your choosing?_  
 _Please don't let me being your boss and CEO of GEH reflect your decision._  
 _We are two consenting adults just enjoying a meal together._  
 _I would like to get to know you, Anastasia._

 _Let me know._

 _Christian Grey, CEO of GEH._

 **.**

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" I say to myself out loud.

 **.**

 **To: _Christian Grey  
_ From: _Anastasia Steele  
_ Subject: _Why Me?_**

 _You are right._ _I did._  
 _But that doesn't make it right._

 _I'm sorry, I just can't._

 _A._

 **.**

 **To: _Anastasia Steele  
_ From: _Christian Grey  
_ Subject: _Why Not You?_**

 _One night._  
 _I sincerely believe we would have a great evening._  
 _If you decide you don't want more, I wont bother you again._

 _Christian Grey, Determined CEO of GEH._

 **.**

 **T** **o:** ** _Christian Grey  
_ From: _Anastasia Steele_**  
 **Subject: _Business/Pleasure_**

 _They don't mix well together._

 _Goodnight, Mr. Grey._

 _A._

 **.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I know she's right. I have rules and one of my many rules is _Don't Fuck The Staff._ I should let her go, leave her alone, but I'm a selfish man and I want her. I don't know what it is about her. I can't stop thinking of her.

I know she wants me just as much as I want her, if that kiss at my parents house is anything to go by, and me being her boss and CEO of the company should not affect that. Granted, I'm new to all this. Maybe it's the excitement of the chase, or the fact that she doesn't give a shit that I'm thee Christian Grey. I don't see her reasons as valid. Surely people meet and have hooked up that work together, office romances and such. They all have to start somewhere. _Right?_

If getting Anastasia to say yes to dinner means I have to go all _Hearts and Flowers_ , then I'm going to romance the answer out of her.

 _That's it!_

I grab my phone and make the call.


	9. Chapter 9

**APOV**

"Good Morning, Becca." I greet her when I arrive at the receptionist desk. "Wow, you changed your hair! It looks great!"

 _Now I wont be the only brunette._

"Thanks. I wanted to try something different." She says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 _Okay?_

The morning is going smoothly, but receptionist work is really boring. I try to control my yawn, but it's useless.

I notice a delivery man walk in with a beautiful bouquet of pink roses so I sit up straight and greet him when he arrives at the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to GEH. May I help you?"

"Anastasia Steele." His bored voice asks.

"Um... Yes, that's me."

"Sign here, please." He trusts a clipboard toward me.

I sign my name and he hands me the beautiful bouquet. _Wow!_ But who-

"Who are they from, Ana?" _Why does that sound so bitchy?  
_  
I'm not sure, probably from my parents to congratulate me on my first job. I look through the bouquet and find the card attached.

 _ **~Anastasia-  
Say Yes.  
-Christian~**_

"Um..." _Shit, what do I tell her?_ "Just an acquaintance." _It's not a lie._

"Hump" She flips her hair and goes back to work.

 _What is her problem?_

 _ **~..~..~**_

During my lunch break I head up to see Mr. I-can't-take-no-for-an-answer-Grey _._

 _~DING~_

I walk up to Andrea's desk.

"Hi, Andrea. Is he in there?" I point to his door.

"Yes. Let me just see if he's available."

I'm a little surprised she doesn't ask if I have an appointment, but he probably told her if I show up to allow me access. I wouldn't put it passed him.

"Mr. Grey," Andrea says through her phone. "I have Anastasia Steele from reception here to see you. Are you available?"

Before she can finish her sentence, he opens his door wide and smiles his gorgeous megawatt smile at me.

"Miss Steele." He purrs my name. "Please, come in."

I walk towards him so I can enter his office.

"Andrea, hold all my calls, and no interruptions." He says to her without taking his eyes off of me.

He steps to the side to allow me to walk into his office first then follows me in.

"Have a seat, Anastasia."

I sit in front of his desk as he sits behind.

"What can I do for you?" He asks with that gorgeous smile still on his face. "Have you decided?"

"Mr. Grey, I have already given you my answer multiple times. Please. I'm asking you nicely to stop bothering me."

His smile is no longer there.

"Anastasia, it's just dinner. One meal." He says frustrated. "I really don't see the big deal. You have to eat. Why can't we eat together?"

"Because, it's just not right."

"Plenty of people meet at work and become a couple. I'm just asking for one date."

"Yes, but they are more than likely co-workers not employee/employer."

He is just looking at me. His elbow is resting on his chair's armrest, his finger covering his mouth. It's very distracting.

After awhile he moves his finger and says, "You know you want to say yes, Anastasia."

"I don't date."

"Good! Neither do I."

 _N_ _ow I'm just confused._

"But, you're asking me out on a date?"

"It's a first for me." He laughs. "I don't do the girlfriend thing, but I want to get to know you. We can do that over dinner."

"So this is about sex?" That must be the reason behind his I don't do the girlfriend/date thing. "Trust me, Mr. Grey, you've got the wrong girl."

"What? Who said anything about sex? I thought we were talking about dinner." He asks, then in a husky voice, he continues, _"_ Although, I wouldn't be one to say no to the sex."

His eyes darken, causing me to I shift in my seat and cross my legs, and he smirks seeing this.

"Well, you don't date. You don't do the girlfriend thing. You're obviously not gay. A man like you," I blush as I explain. "What else is there besides a playboy? You can obviously have anyone you want. Why waste your time with me?" I shake my head not understanding.

"It's complicated. And I don't waste time. I want _you,_ Anastasia. Just dinner. No sex." He says with a smirk.

I sigh coming to the conclusion that he wont stop asking unless I say yes.

"You're not going to give up until I agree, are you?"

"I'm use to getting what I want."

"That must get pretty boring." He smirks at my response.

 _Oh, what the hell, y_ _ou only live once, right?_ And it's only a date, one date.

"Okay." I agree.

"Okay?"

"Okay to dinner."

His face lights up. "Really?"

"Yes. However, I have two conditions."

"Of course."

"You don't bother me until the date."

"And your other condition Anastasia?" I have a feeling he wont comply with that condition.

"Kate and Elliot join us."

 _It's always good to have chaperones, right?_

"What?" He says like that's ridiculous. "No!"

"Okay." I calmly get up and head to his office door to leave.

"Wait."

I stop and turn around, waiting for him to continue.

"When?"

I smile.

 ** _~..~..~_**

Walking out of his office and back to the elevator, so I can't go back to work, I can't believe I just agreed to have dinner with my boss!

 _What was I thinking?!_

My phone buzzes so I check to see I have a text from an unknown number.

 _ **I look forward to having dinner with you Anastasia. -C**_

 _Of course he'd have my number. Hmmm..._ _No email this time, Mr. Grey?_

 **Along with Kate and Elliot, Mr. Grey. -A**

 _ **Of course. -C**_

 **I'll let Kate know. -A**

 _ **I guess I have no choice but to inform Elliot. -C**_

 **You do that. -A**

 _ **I believe you're toying with me, Anastasia. -C**_

 **I believe that you are breaking one of my conditions, Mr. Grey. -A**

 _ **I have a condition of my own. -C**_

 **We've already agreed, so you can't do that. -A**

 _ **Indulge me. -C**_

 **Enlighten me then. -A**

 _ **You call me Christian -C**_

 **Christian -A**

 _ **On our date. Smartass -C**_

 _~DING~_

I put my phone away and walk out of the elevator grinning.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

I'm a natural at this _Hearts and Flowers_ bullshit!

I can't stop smiling. Anastasia has finally agreed to go to dinner with me.

It fucking sucks we have to bring my brother and her roommate, but I can work with that.

 _"I don't date."_ I wonder what she meant by that. I don't date either but surely she's not into-

 _~Ping!~_

I have an email alert from Elena.

 _Shit! I forgot about her._

 **.**

 **To:** ** _Christian Grey  
_ From: ****_Elena Lincoln  
_ Subject: _New Bottoms_**

 _Christian, darling, I'm sending you the list of all my new bottoms for you to look at.  
Don't mind those that are not to your specific tastes.  
Let me know if one suits your needs._

#Attachments

 _Yours,_  
 _Elena_

 _Elena Lincoln, Esclava Salons_

 **.**

Well, if this doesn't work out well with Anastasia...

I open the attachments, and- _Is that?_

 _Holy Shit!_


	10. Chapter 10

**APOV**

Kate and I are having dinner. I need to tell her about my date with Christian Grey, and convince her to tag along, so nothing happens.

"I have a date." I blurt out nonchalantly, continuing to eat as if it is no big deal. _Because it's not._

Kate stops her fork in midair to her mouth.

"What?!"

"I have a-"

"I heard you! With who?!"

"Christian Grey." I whisper.

"WHAT?!" Kate drops her fork now.

I just stay quiet.

"Chri- Gre-" Kate grabs my hand and drags me to our sofa.

"How? Tell me EVERYTHING! Ana! I need details!"

"There's nothing to tell. He asked, I accepted." _Now to get Kate to join._ "On the terms that you and Elliot join us."

"No way, Ana! As much as I would love to see this. You can do it."

"I went with you when you begged me to join you and Elliot at his parents barbeque. I didn't even want to go."

"Ugh. Fine!"

"Thanks, Kate."

"This is going to be FUN! You know what this means right?"

"Should I?"

"We have to go shopping!" Kate squeals. "You have to wear something unbelievably sexy. _Oh!_ I have the perfect shoes! Be right back!"

Kate jumps up and runs to her room, coming back moments later with a pair of thigh high 6 inch killer heel boots.

"Kate! I am _not_ wearing those!" _Is she crazy?! She's crazy!_

Kate looks at them. "You're right. Too _Pretty Woman_ _._ "

She runs off and comes back with another pair, I'm not sure are any better. This time with a pair of leopard print platform heels with red soles.

 _Seriously Kate!_

I sigh and put my head in my hands rubbing my temples.

"Kate." I say getting frustrated.

"Right, sorry. Too _wild_ sexy." She goes back to her room.

I am dreading what the next pair will look like.

I look up when she comes back out.

"What, no ice skates?" She's empty handed.

"We need to find _Ana_ sexy, not _Kate_ sexy."

* * *

Kate insists I wear a dress to show off my 'killer legs', but this has to be the shortest dress ever.

I'm standing in the dressing room looking at myself in the mirror. I look... Well to be honest, I must admit, I do look good. It's a 3/4 sleeve black mini dress. It doesn't look so bad, however, it is completely backless, as in I can't even wear a bra since it goes down to my lower back almost to my ass.

"Ana, open up." Kate knocks on the door. "I found some heels."

I open the door for her, and she comes inside, closing the door behind her.

"Look at these heels I found, they are-" Kate stops talking and her jaw is practically on the floor.

Maybe I don't look as good as I thought.

"Kate?" I say nervously.

"Wow, Ana." Kate say slowly.

"What? Is it too much?" I ask turning to look at the backless back in the mirror again.

"It's perfect. You look amazing."

"Thanks."

"I found some heels." Still in a daze, she hands me the _more Ana, less Kate_ heels.

"Well." I spin around, after I put the heels on, as slowly and gracefully as I can.

"You _have_ to get _that_ dress. It's the one!" She says excitedly, finally coming out of her trance. "And then let me borrow it when you're done!"

We laugh, pay for our things, and head home.

* * *

 _ **The next morning at GEH.**_

Where's Becca? She's usually here before me. _Oh well._ Better get to work.

"Anastasia." I look up. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." I say nonchalantly.

Looking back down I continue with my work.

Thankfully he continues to walk passed my desk and toward the elevators.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I go to the corner deli for lunch. It's quickly becoming my favorite because their sandwiches are delicious.

I place my order, get my food, turn around and- _What is he doing here?_

Mr. Grey is sitting at a corner table smiling at me.

Instead of eating here, I'll eat outside, or back at GEH in the receptionist's break room.

"Anastasia."

I stop from walking towards the door to walk over to him.

"Are you stalking me now?!" I say in a loud whisper.

"I believe I was here first. That would make you the stalker."

"Uh huh. I'm sure this is the top deli all the CEOs go to."

"Would you care to join me?" He waves his hand toward the empty chair across from him ignoring my hostility.

"No thank you, Mr. Grey."

"It's just lunch, Anastasia." He sounds frustrated. _Good._

I look around to see if any co-workers are here. None are here so I huff, sitting down. He's all smiles.

"So are you trading your dinner date for a lunch date then?" I ask as I begin eating my sandwich.

"Of course not. This could be a business lunch if you'd like."

 _Business is Business. Pleasure is Pleasure._

"What business are we discussing?" I ask, as there really is no 'business' I would have with the CEO.

"How are you liking GEH?"

"It's nice." I shrug, continuing to eat so I can get out of here.

"Just _nice?_ I'm sure we can do better than _nice._ "

I shrug. "It's not my thing, but it's... Okay. With the exception of the CEO stalking me." I smirk, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"What is your _thing,_ Anastasia?" Why does he sound like he knows something? _Hmmm..._ No, he couldn't.

"Books!" I blurt out.

"Books?" He looks surprised by my answer.

"Yes. I'd like to get into publishing. My dream is to become an editor." I smile.

"Interesting. Why are you working as a receptionist for my company then?

"There were no publishing companies hiring, and I don't have enough experience in the field, regardless of my degree I spent four years to get." I explain. "I'm hoping working for GEH will give me the business experience I need so when publishing companies are hiring, they will hire me."

Wow, this is the most I've spoken to him and I'm not stuttering like a fool. I'm actually comfortable talking to him now, however, I am practically saying I'm only with his company for one reason. Like I'm using him.

"I see. You like to read then?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I wont hold you to any high expectations on the date. I'm not a princess and this is not a fairytale. It's reality. Besides, I'm sure you don't have a white horse just sitting around." I giggle at the thought of him having a white horse or being a knight in shinning armor.

"I could get one." He says serious, causing me to stop giggling and look at him.

He really is handsome. _No, Ana!_

"I'm sure you could." I get up. "I have to go, my break is almost over, Mr. Grey."

I walk out of the deli, and go back to GEH.

* * *

The last two mornings I've gotten to GEH before Becca. I don't know why she's late.

I put my bag away and sit at the reception desk to start another day at GEH.

"Good morning, Anastasia."

I look up hearing his sexy baritone voice.

O _h, gosh! Why is he walking over here?_

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. May I help with something?"

"No. I got you a coffee." He tries handing me a to-go cup.

"Thanks, but I don't drink coffee."

"Who doesn't drink coffee?" He says like it's unheard of.

"Me." I go back to work without accepting the cup.

"A muffin then?"

 _Why wont he leave me alone?  
_  
"Mr. Grey." I say annoyed _._ "I agreed to the date, and I believe one of my conditions was to not bother me until the date, however, since I've agreed, you've been nothing but a bother. Is this your way of realizing you messed up and don't want the date? Because if it is, just say so and cancel instead of playing games. Otherwise, leave me be until the date like we agreed. I mean, do you do this with all your other 40,000 or however many employees? The emails, texts, breakfast, lunch, coffee, dinner dates? I don't think so. _Please_! Just let me do my job. I came here to work."

Immediately after my rant I feel terrible. _He's just trying to be nice, Ana!_

 _But why?_

I start to apologize, "I-" ,but he interrupts me.

"I wont bother you again until our date, Anastasia."

He walks away upset.

 _Great!_

I send him a text since I now have his cell number.

 **Sorry. -A**

He doesn't reply.

 _You've done it now Ana!_

"Morning, _Ana._ " Becca says in her now snippy tone.

"Good morning." I say to her politely.

There is something different about her. _Were her eyes always that blue?_ I never really noticed, but I don't think they were blue at all.

* * *

True to his word, Mr. Grey has not bothered me the rest of the week. He still says ' _Good morning, Anastasia_ ' so he must not be upset with me.


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

Maybe I'm not as good at _Hearts and Flowers_ as I thought.

I tried to make it look like a casual meeting at the deli but she called my bluff. She is such a breath of fresh air, not caring about my status. I just want to get to know her and I don't want to wait until our dinner date to do that. I'm not a patient man. I don't like waiting.

"Taylor, stop at a coffee shop before we head to GEH."

"Yes, sir."

I grab my coffee and decided to get Anastasia some coffee as well. _She'll like that, right?_

Walking into GEH, I see her working, looking her usual beautiful self.

"Good morning, Anastasia."

She looks up when she hears me.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. May I help you with something?" She is polite as ever, but there is something about the way she says it.

"No. I got you a coffee." I try handing her the cup.

"Thanks, but I don't drink coffee."

"Who doesn't drink coffee?" _It's like water in college and all adults drink coffee._

"Me." She answers, getting back to work.

 _Apparently not all adults drink coffee._

 _I wonder if she's eaten?_

"A muffin then?"

"Mr. Grey." She says annoyed. "I agreed to the date. And I believe one of my conditions was to not bother me until the date. But since I've agreed, you've been nothing but a bother. Is this your way of realizing you messed up and don't want the date? Because if it is, say so and cancel instead of playing games. Otherwise, leave me be until the date like we agreed. I mean, do you do this with all your other 40,000 or however many employees? The emails, texts, breakfast, lunch, coffee, dinner dates? I don't think so. _Please_! Just let me do my job. I came here to work."

She's right we did agree.

"I-"

I interrupt her not wanting to hear more, or worse, her cancel our date since I've broken one of her conditions more than once.

"I wont bother you again until our date, Anastasia." I walk away before she can say anything.

I feel my phone buzz with a text while I'm in the elevator.

 _ **Sorry -A**_

I put my phone back in my pocket, determined to not bother her until our date.

When we go on our date, I will bother her as I wish.

I don't want her thinking I don't want this date so I still say _'good morning'_ to the beautiful receptionist the rest of the week.

Thankfully business keeps me occupied and distracted until our date.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _I'm a natural at this Hearts and Flowers bullshit!_

 _I can't stop smiling. Anastasia has finally agreed to go to dinner with me._

 _It fucking sucks we have to bring my brother and her roommate, but I can work with that._

"I don't date." _I wonder what she meant by that. I don't date either but surely she's not into-_

~Ping!~

 _I have an email alert from Elena._

Shit! I forgot about her.

 **.**

 **To:** ** _Christian Grey  
_ From: ****_Elena Lincoln  
_ Subject: _New Bottoms_**

Christian, darling, I'm sending you the list of all my new bottoms for you to look at.  
Don't mind those that are not to your specific tastes.  
Let me know if one suits your needs.

 _#Attachments_

Yours,  
Elena

Elena Lincoln, Esclava Salons

 **.**

 _Well, if this doesn't work out well with Anastasia..._

 _I open the attachments, and-_ Is that?

Holy Shit!

 **Rebecca Anderson** _from GEH reception is on the list of bottoms Elena sent to me._

 _I would never of saw this had I not asked for a trainee sub. She's not my type so Elena normally wouldn't send her details to me, however, since Elena sent me her full list of new bottom subs I did._

 _Thank Fuck she doesn't know I'm a Dom. She's already drooling over me, if she knew, she would probably be worse._

 _I delete the Email as I wont be needing a trainee sub. Besides when I told Elena I was considering training a new sub, I had_ My Beauty _in mind._

 _I'm determined to see where this can go with Anastasia. I want her and only her. Nobody else will do._ She will be mine _._

 _She just left my office, but I send her a quick text._

 _ **I look forward to dinner with you Anastasia. -C**_

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

 **BeccaPOV**

I'm new to the BDSM lifestyle. I'm a masochist, I enjoy pain, so I know that BDSM is for me, however, I'm not very submissive so I need training. I've had plenty of Dominants, but they were all short term for my training purposes, so now I'm looking for a long term Dom to train me properly. If only my boss was a Dom. He is beyond sexy, but he has never noticed me.

"Mistress, have you found a Dom for me?" I ask with my head down, like a good submissive, but speaking out of turn when she takes to long to speak.

"No. I don't have time to look right now. I'm busy."

"But Mistress-"

"Quiet!" She snaps at me. "I have a Dom looking for beginners but you are not his type. When I'm finished with this email I will see what I have for you."

I stay obediently quiet.

There is a knock on her door and soon I hear it open.

"Pardon me, Ms. Lincoln." I hear Greta. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Franco needs to see you a moment."

"Very well. Becca when I return we can look at those I have available for you."

She leaves, closing the door behind her.

I know I shouldn't, as Mistress will be upset, but I can't wait. I start looking around her office and looking through her files.

 _Ugh! Where does she keep her BDSM documents?!_

I look at her computer thinking maybe she keeps them on there. She is still logged in and it shows all her emails. _To/From/Subject._

And the last one stands out to me.

 **.**

 **To: _Christian Grey  
_ From: _Elena Lincoln  
_ Subject: _New Bottoms_**

 **.**

 _Holy Shit!_

I click the email to open and read it, but shit, the Bitch has it password protected so I can't read the mail.

Mistress said she had a Dom looking for a new bottom to train, and his email subject says _New Bottoms._

That must mean _Christian Grey_ is the Dom looking for a beginner sub.

 _I am a beginner sub!_

 _Damn it!_ Mistress said I was not his type! Well what is his type then? Wait a minute. He has been paying attention to the new receptionist even though she doesn't give him the time of day. It's like she knows the lifestyle. She looks down in his Alpha Male presence and is not full on flirting with a man like him.

 _Who wouldn't jump when a man like Christian Grey says how high?_

She must be very experienced to act as if he doesn't affect her. Good thing he's looking for a beginner and not an experienced sub.

I have to get his attention, but how? He hasn't noticed me in the three years I've worked at GEH. He's noticed _Ana_ since day fucking one!

 _That's it! Ana!_ He enjoys brunettes. Blue eyed brunettes must be his type. That must be why there are so many blondes that work for him.

I walk out of Mistress's office with my plan.

 _Christian Grey will be my Dom!_

"Hi, Greta."

"Hey, Becca. Are you ready for your hair appointment?"

"Yes." I mischievously grin.

"The usual?"

"No." I grin wider. "Darker."

* * *

I knew it wouldn't take him long to notice me.

"Christian?" _That bitch ruins everything!_

He quickly pulls away from me.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Once again only Christian and Ana will be together in this story._**

 ** _& the last bit hasn't happened yet. (it happens_ _after_ _their date.)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**APOV**

 _~RING... RING... RING...RING~_

I run to catch my phone before it goes to voicemail.

"Hello?!" I say breathlessly like I've ran a marathon. _Gosh, I hope I don't sound like I was just-_

 _"Ana?"_

"Yeah. Hey José! How have you been?"

 _"Good. I was actually calling to see if we could hang out tomorrow?"_

"Sorry, I can't. I have a date tomorrow evening. Kate and I will be getting ready for it earlier that day, so I wont be available."

 _"Cool, I'll be there tomor- Wait. What? What did you say? Did you just say you have a_ date?"

"Yes." _S_ _eriously people it's not that big of a deal_.

 _"No, you don't,"_ He laughs, _"you're just saying that."_

"José, I really do have a date tomorrow."

 _"With who then?"_ I can hear him trying not to laugh. _  
__  
_"Christian Grey."

- _silence_ -

I check the phone to make sure the call is still connected.

"José?"

"You _have a date with_ Christian Grey?!"

I roll my eyes. _Seriously?_ _How does everyone know of this man except me?_

"Yes."

 _"No way! Sorry, Ana. It's just that. ... I mean it's not. ... Are you going to be okay?"_

"You don't think very highly of me, do you."

 _"You're avoiding my question."_

"I'll be fine. Kate is going with me."

* * *

 _ **~Getting Ready For Date Night~**_

Kate wanted to get our hair professionally done so I told her, as a GEH employee, I get a percentage off at a salon called Esclava. That is also where Becca told me she got her hair-color done. So we went there for a spa day, including manicures and pedicures.

Kate suggested I get an up-do, since my dress is backless. I kind of wanted my hair down to at least cover some of my exposed skin, but Kate talked me into being _'Barbie Ana'_ so she's in charge of my hair and to some extent my makeup. I told her not to go overboard, but knowing Kate, she will.

Other than a pretty, yet creepy, botox blonde, looking at me like I was her last drink, it was fun.

We're home now and Kate is finishing up my make up. She better hurry because the Grey brother's will be here soon.

"I still can't believe you're going on a date with _Christian Grey_!" She shouts over the music she's blasting.

"Kate, he's just a person."

I don't understand why it's such a big deal, I'm more worried that he'll want more than this one date, and the fact that he's my boss.

"Yeah," She agrees sarcastically. "A person with a ton of cash and totally hot. Not to mention how much power and influence he has."

I roll my eyes at her response as she starts on my lips.

"You have to admit, Ana. He is ridiculously hot."

"You're getting it all over my face, Kate." I tell her, watching her in the mirror.

"That's the idea." She proudly proclaims, putting the cap back on her tube of lipstick.

"Oh my gosh. No, Kate." I try wiping some off but she stops me.

"Trust me, Ana. You look hot!"

Kate turns the music louder and starts putting more mascara on her lashes.

I leave the makeup, because I do look good, even though this is the most makeup I have ever worn in my life, and put my heels on.

I'm not sure of the song playing, as I've never heard it before, but some girl is singing about _Loving Harder._

Just as a guy sings,

 _'If you know about me  
and choose to stay  
then take this pleasure and,  
_ _take away the pain  
and if in the moment you bite your lip  
when I get you moaning-'_

There's a knock on the door.

"This is it, Ana." Kate turns off the music. "You okay?"

I nod. _I'm okay_.

She starts walking out of my bedroom to answer the door, and I follow her but she stops walking, turns around, and stops me.

"Stay here! You need to make an appearance."

"Kate." _That's ridiculous._

"Stay, Ana." She demands, pointing at me.

Then she runs out of my room.

I'm not a dog, so I walk out after her.

I walk out just as Elliot and Mr. Grey walks inside our apartment.

Mr. Grey, _or perhaps I should think of him by his given name, since there are two Mr. Greys in the room,_ has stopped in his tracks and is starring at me.

"Hi." I squeak out and flush. Kate really didn't need to use blush, did she.

"Wow" He breaths out.

"You look..." I see him swallow hard. "Wow. You look breathtakingly beautiful Anastasia."

"Thank you."

"This is for you." He hands me a single white rose. _It's not a horse, but it's white._

I smile politely thankful it's not some over the top arrangement.

"Thank you, Christian." _Oh wow, I never realized how incredibly sexy his given name was_.

His eyes darken with desire and roam my body.

 _Eat your heart out, Grey, you_ _haven't even seen the back yet._

"I'm not sure if you've meet, but this is Kate, my best friend and roommate."

"Katherine." He's very formal with her. _And how does he know Kate is short for Katherine?_

"Hi. So, are you using Ana as your beard, Grey?"

Elliot busts out laughing at Kate's question that doesn't make any sense to me.

"Beard? Kate, what are you talking about?"

"A beard is used in an effort to give a homosexual person the appearance of being out on a date with a person as a cover."  
Christian explains to me. "And to answer your question, Kathrine. No."

"Oh my gosh! KATE!" _How rude!_

"What?" She shrugs unbothered. "I was just making sure."

I shake my head at her and turn to Christian. "I apologize. Kate can be a bit..." _How do I put this nicely?_

"Intrusive?"

"Curious." I bite my lip and his eyes darken and go straight to my mouth then back to my eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He leans in.

 _Oh my god. Is he going to kiss me?_ We haven't even made it out of the apartment to start the date and he's already going to kiss me?

"Lets go!" Kate shouts interrupting Christian's moment.

 _See this is why I made Kate join us._

Christian puts his hand on my lower back to escort me out.

"Fuck!" He hisses under his breathe, and closes his eyes.

 _He found out it's backless._

I smile as we walk out.

* * *

 **C** **POV** _ **  
**_

When Elliot and I got to the girls' apartment, to say I was nervous was an understatement, and I don't do nervous.

I spent hours at a flower shop trying to find the perfect bouquet to give to Anastasia for our date. I started with an over the top arrangement and it kept getting bigger. After hours, and so many flowers later, I thought I was buying out the whole shop. I finally settled on a single white rose that caught my eye in the corner of the shop. _It was perfect._ Simple and beautiful, just like Anastasia. I don't think the florist was happy with my end result.

When I walked inside their apartment, I felt like she took my breath away and wont give it back.

Anastasia is sexy as fuck in her dress.

When I heard her call me by my given name for the first time. _'_ _Thank you, Christian.'_ It got me rock hard and I had to discretely adjust myself.

I'm still not completely happy Elliot and Katherine are joining us. After the comment Katherine just made, I know I'm not.

"What?" She has an I don't give a fuck attitude. "I was just making sure."

Anastasia shakes her head at Katherine and turns to me. "I apologize. Kate can be a bit..."

 _Annoying?_

"Intrusive?" I settle for a less offensive way to describe her friend.

"Curious." She bites her lip. It looks delicious, and I know it to be. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I'm completely away my voice sounds husky as I lean in to kiss her, taste those beautiful plump lips again.

"Lets go!" _Fucking Kavanagh!_

I put my hand on Anastasia's lower back to escort her out.

"Fuck!" I hiss, hoping I'm not heard but knowing I am, and close my eyes.

 _It's fucking backless! Backless! She's not wearing a fucking bra! I'm going to be a walking hard-on all night!_

* * *

 **APOV**

When we walk out of our apartment, Elliot take Kate to his truck, and Christian leads me to an SUV where a man opens the rear door for us.

 _He brought a friend? Why didn't he come in with Elliot and Christian_? _And why is he holding the back door open?_

"Hi. I'm Ana." I stop before getting inside the SUV, to introduce myself. "Where's your date?"

"Anastasia, this is my CPO, Jason Taylor." Christian explains, but what's a CPO? "Taylor, Anastasia."

"Ma'am." Jason Taylor says with a nod.

He reminds me of my dad, Ray. _Must be Military._

"CPO?" I ask Christian before we get inside the SUV.

"Certified Protection Officer." He clarifies. "He's close personal protection."

 _Why would he need that?_

"To protect you from me?"

"No, Anastasia." He chuckles at my silly question. "I'm a very high profile person. I require protection."

"Oh. Well. Hi, Mr. Taylor. I'm Ana." _You were already introduced, Ana!_ Gosh I'm nervous.

"Evening, Ma'am." He nods, looking in his rear view mirror. "It's just Taylor."

 _Ma'am?!_

"Okay then, just Taylor. It's just Ana."

Christian nods to his CPO and Jason Taylor walks around to get inside the driver's seat.

He's going to drive us then?

 _Who else is going to drive, Ana, both you and Christian are going to sit in the back seat._

I slide in as elegantly as I can in this dress without giving anyone a show.

 _Breath, Ana. You can do this._

Christian gets in next to me, closes the door, then leans over and whispers in a husky voice, "Do I need protection from you, Anastasia?"

I feel my cheeks heat and my panties dampen. I swallow hard and squeeze my thighs together, not only from him asking this, but also when he picks up my hand and kisses my knuckles.

 _What was I thinking?! I can't do this!_


	13. Chapter 13

**CPOV**

We get to the restaurant, Canlis, and the moment we walk through the door people stop what they are doing to stare.

Anastasia whispers, "What are they looking at, Mr. Grey?"

"Christian." I remind her to call me by my given name. "And to answer your question, you."

She rolls her eyes, muttering, "Yeah right."

 _Baby, do you not know how beautiful you are?_

The manager rushes over, as soon as he sees me, to seat us instead of the hostess.

"Right this way, Mr. Grey. We have your private table ready for you and your party, sir."

I put my hand on Anastasia's lower back, feeling her smooth skin, to escort her to our table as we follow the manager.

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "You are beautiful, Anastasia."

She blushes at the complement.

I pull her chair out for her when we get to our private table, Elliot does the same with Katherine, showing the manners our mother instilled upon us.

"Thank you." Anastasia says politely.

She sits, only to move her chair a little further from mine when she does.

 _That's not going to happen._

I sit and pull her chair over to mine, as close as possible, so our thighs are touching.

"They want to know who thee Christian Grey is taking out." _Thanks, Elliot!_

The patrons of the fine dining restaurant are still craning their necks, trying to see who I'm with.

"I just don't see what the fuss is all about."

 _Everyone else can. Everyone else but her._

 **APOV**

I feel my body tense when Christian puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Relax, Anastasia." He moves his arm and puts his hand on my bare thigh. I'm not sure that's any better.

I nod, and try to breathe, but it's nearly impossible with his hands on me.

"This is just a dinner to get to know each other." He reminds me.

 _Breathe, Ana!_

"Tell me about your parents." He begins after the waiter has served us wine.

"My parents?" _Okay, I can do that_. "My father die when I was a baby, so I was raised mostly by my Stepfather, Ray. He's amazing."

I smile thinking of Ray and look at Kate. She gives me a knowing and encouraging smile.

"And you mother?"

"My mother." I say slowly, annunciating each syllable. "She's an incurable romantic."

 _What number husband is she on again?_

"Are you?"

"Am I a romantic?"

He nods, looking intently at me, waiting to hear if I am.

"Not anymore." I give a sad smile.

"Why haven't you been seen with a date before, Christian?" Kate jumps in to save me, taking the spotlight off of me.

I give Kate a grateful smile, happy I made her come with.

"I like to keep my private life private." He's very curt with her.

I notice something on his tie and go to remove it, but he quickly grabs my hand before I can.

"What are you doing?"

"You, um.. You have something on your tie. I was just trying to get it off."

He lets go of my hand so I put it back in my lap.

"I don't like to be touched." _Oh._

"Sorry." I didn't know.

"What you're doing with Mr. Warmth over here, Ana, I have no idea." Elliot chuckles, but doesn't take his eyes off of Kate for too long.

 _I think he has that the other way around. I haven't been very nice to him._

I'm curious though.

I lean closer to Christian. "If you don't like to be touched. How do you... ya know..." I look around and whisper. "..have sex?"

His eyes darken and leans in, making us even closer, if possible. I'm now officially the darkest shade of red possible.

"I could show you." He says with a smirk.

His eyes are glowing. _Oh, my!_ They are a beautiful shade of gray. His copper just fucked hair, his megawatt panty dropping smile, his delicious scent. It's all so arousing. I could just lean forward and- _No, Ana!_

"No!" I squeak out. "I mean. We agreed no sex, remember." I say calmly and quietly.

"Let's order!" _This is why I needed Kate._

"What about your parents Mr. I mean, Christian?" I ask after we've ordered.

"I'm adopted. My mother, Grace, is a doctor. My father, Carrick, is a lawyer."

 ** _~..~..~_**

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We talked about our hobbies and other things, as he said, just getting to know each other.

We're just finishing dessert when Kate announces, "We should go to a club!"

"No." I say the same time Christian says, "Sure."

Elliot looks shocked that Christian agreed.

"I thought we agreed just dinner?" I ask Christian quietly.

"I believe the agreement was a date." _Damn, he's right._

"Fine."

"May I speak with you a moment, Anastasia."

He stands before I can comment, offering his hand to me.

 _Oh gosh! Alone? Kate!_

I look to Kate for help but she's more engrossed with Elliot.

"Anastasia."

 _You can do it, Ana!_

I take his offered hand and we go into a hallway off to the side. I'm standing between the wall and Christian, with the wall behind me.

"I can tell you're not into this date, Anastasia. Am I really that bad?" He sounds hurt.

 _Ana..._

"No, I'm sorry." I practically whine. "I'm just not use to this." _That's an understatement._

"I know. Obviously I'm not either, but since you agreed, can you at least try to enjoy the night?"

This might be a crazy stupid idea, but I'm not going to listen to the voices inside of my head tonight. _What the hell, it's only one night._

"Alright." I say with my first genuine smile of the evening.

"You are so fucking beautiful." His eyes are glowing as he puts a piece of my hair behind my ear.

 _Oh! That look! Ana!_ I look down not wanting to see it.

"Don't." He says stopping me.

He pulls my chin up so I'm forced to look at him.

"I don't know why you shy away and look down when I try to look into your beautiful eyes."

"Beauty is on the inside." I tell him. "It's about how you feel, not how one looks."

" _That_ is what makes you beautiful."

He leans his head down, touching his forehead with mine. His hand is on my neck now. We're looking into each others eyes.

I want to kiss him. I can't believe I want to kiss him, but I do.

 _Just do it, Ana!_

I reach up as he leans down, and just as our lips barely touch, Kate and Elliot come around the corner.

"Get it, Bro!" Elliot shouts down the otherwise quiet hallway, causing us to look at him.

I quickly move away from Christian and rest my back against the way. I hear Christian let out an annoyed growl.

"That beauty is gonna tame the beast."

"Elliot!" Both Kate and Christian chastise him.

"Shit, sorry." He chuckles, grinning. "Did I ruin the moment?"

Kate smacks his arm, then comes over to me.

"Come on, Ana." She links her arm with mine. "Let's go have fun!"

* * *

I wake feeling warm, really warm, and with a killer headache. Reluctantly, I open my eyes and see I am in deed in my room, however, I have no idea how I got here. What I do know, is someone is in my bed with me, practically on top of me.

"Kate." I croak, turning my head and- _Shit!_ Christian is in my bed.

 _What the hell happened last night?! Reality Ana. Reality._

"Christian." I whisper.

He doesn't wake up.

"Christian." I whisper louder.

Still nothing.

"Grey!" I nudge him.

His eyes pop open. He blinks at me, stretching and smiling a lazy smile.

"Morning." _Gees his voice is even sexy when he just wakes?_

 _Morning?! That's all he has to say?_

I am mortified as I pull the sheets up to cover my body.

Looking down, I notice I am no longer wearing my dress, but a T-shirt.

I look back up at Christian with wide eyes when I see he's not wearing a shirt.

 _Is he naked?!_

"Did you... Did we..."

"No." He says to my relief, and I release the breath I was holding.

"We agreed, no sex." He continues. "And you were completely intoxicated. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, Anastasia."

"So, we just slept then?"

He leans on his elbow, looking confused, and causing me to frown in response.

"Yes." He has a little 'v' between his brows.

"Did you dress me?"

"Yes."

 _Oh my god!_

"Why?!"

"I thought you'd be more comfortable in something other than that tight dress."

"You don't think that's an evasion of my privacy? I mean, I wasn't wearing a bra for goodness sakes!"

"It's just tits, Anastasia." He says, like we're talking about the weather.

"Yeah. Mine!"

"It's not that big of a deal. I know what they look like."

"Oh. Well, if it's just tits, let me see your 'just dick' if it's not that big of a deal."

He gives me a wicked grin and starts to move. When the blanket moves I notice he isn't naked underneath, but then he puts his hands on the waistband of his boxer briefs, and starts pulling them down.

"What are you doing?!" I shriek, trying to stop him, get away from him, anything.

"What you asked." He smirks at my embarrassment.

"I was kidding! It was a joke!"

"I'm not." He continues.

"No! Please! Don't!" I quickly cover my eyes before I see anything I shouldn't.

 _Note to self: Do not dare Christian Grey. If the gauntlet is thrown down, this man will pick it up_.

"And cover up more."

He chuckles. "Well I've never been asked to do that before."

I peek through my fingers to make sure he's covered. I don't know if I'm thankful that he is, or not, but he is.

"That smart mouth will get you into trouble, Anastasia."

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"After you passed out, I wanted to stay with you. Make sure you'd be okay since your roommate stayed with my brother. Katherine said you've never been that drunk before, that you don't drink a lot."

"She's right. I don't."

"I had a great date with you, Anastasia." He says after awhile of silence. "I hope you enjoyed it as well."

"Well, I'm sure I did if I can't remember half of it." _And I woke up with him in my bed._

"Does this mean I get another date?"

 _Another date?_ He wants _another_ date?! _No, no, no._

I jump out of my bed and pull on some yoga pants.

"Breakfast?" I ask, changing the subject.

I run to the kitchen, before he can answer, tripping on my heels in the hallway.

 _What happened last night?_

I'm getting the ingredients I'll need to make our food, when I feel Christian wrap his strong arms around me. I stop moving around as he holds me from behind. I'm officially swooning when he kisses my temple and runs his nose along my neck. My heart races, I feel butterflies swarming my belly, and dampness between my legs.

 _How, or better yet, why does he make me feel this way?_

"You didn't answer my question, Anastasia."

"No." _I can't._

"No, you didn't answer? Or, no, you wont give me another date?"

He drops his arms when I turn around to face him. He's dressed now, so it's easier to talk to him without getting flustered.

"No more dates." I tell him straight out. "We agreed one and done."

He opens his mouth just as the front door opens.

"Ana!" Elliot shouts, coming into the kitchen with Kate following him. "We need you to feed us! Kate fucked ours up."

"Hey!" Kate says offended. "Mine was just slightly burnt, your attempt wasn't any better."

Elliot gives me a _'see'_ look.

I giggle and make us all breakfast.

Christian doesn't continue to ask about a second, or multiple dates, now that Kate and Elliot are here.

I glance at Christian every so often. _Maybe... Just. Maybe._


	14. Chapter 14

**CPOV**

Once we get to the club, the bass is pumping and the music is blaring. People are out on the dance floor, looking more like they are having sex with their clothes on than actual dancing. The lights are low and strobes are going crazy. It's not my scene, but it gives me more time with the elusive Anastasia Steele.

We're headed towards the VIP area when she breaks away, heading to the bar.

I follow her, and see her say something to the bartender, but I don't hear what was said over the loud music. He nods, taps the bar, and sets her up with four shots.

"What are you doing?" I ask after she's taken the last shot.

I assumed she was gathering the shots for all of us, as there were so many.

"Getting started." She yells over the music. "Tonight. I'm all yours, Christian."

I pull her close to me. Her body is tense and up against mine, however, she doesn't pull away. Instead she puts her arms on my shoulders, straight out as to not touch me, unsure of where my forbidden areas are.

"Mine." I growl possessively.

She giggles, finally seeming to let loose.

 _Maybe this will be a fun night after all_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We've been at the club for awhile.

Anastasia and Katherine are on the dance floor together, dancing to Rihanna's _'Where have you been?'_. I'm sitting at our table with Elliot. My arm is draped over the back of the other chair that Anastasia has just vacated, my foot is resting on my knee, and I'm drinking my drink, watching Anastasia move.

She has the body of a goddess. It's like she's dancing for me and we're the only two people in the room.

She keeps looking at me under her lashes as she dances. I can't take my eyes off of her, and I've already shifted in my seat more than I'd care to admit. I watch as she pulls her hair out of it's up-do, runs her hands through it, gives her head a little shake and throws her hands in the air, continuing to dance with Katherine.

"I'm going to join them." My brother brings me out of my concentration.

He taps on the table and stands up.

I watch him stroll towards Katherine and pull her into his arms.

When I look back to Anastasia she has her back to me.

I drink the last of my drink, watching her over the rim, then get up to join her before I have ever male in the place kicked out just for thinking about dancing with her.

Just as the DJ plays Ushers _'Got us fallin in love'_. I come up behind her putting my hands on her hips.

She quickly looks over her shoulder startled. When she realizes it's just me, she relaxes and turns back around.

Getting lost in the music, she moves her hips back and forth, hypnotizing me.

I pull her closer to me, and she lays her head on my shoulder. She reaches up one of her hands and thrusts it into my hair, her other hand on mine that is on her hip. I close my eyes and grip her hip tighter when her ass starts grinding on my erection.

 _Fuck!_

She turns around to face me and we continue dancing while looking into each other's eyes now. I think this is the longest she's held eye contact with me. I realize I could get lost in her beautiful blue eyes. My hands roam all over her body and ass, and she allows it. I love the backless dress, because I'm able to touch her smooth silky skin, but I want more.

I'm thankful she keeps her hands to herself or in the air, but then she shouts over the music as the song changes to something I'm not familiar with.

"Christian, I want to touch your body!" _Fuck!_ "Do you have no-go areas?"

"Just don't touch my chest or back." I reluctantly agree to let her touch me, a decision I hope I wont regret.

She smiles a beautiful smile, bites her lip, and puts her hands flat on my abdomen.

"OH MY GOD!" She throws her head back.

Seeing her like this, looking like she's in the thrones of passion, I can't control myself, I have to pull her closer. I move my hands to her ass and start kissing her neck controllably. She has to move her hands, since our bodies are so close, so she moves them to my arms, clutching my biceps.

"You're so hard." She moans.

"I know, baby." I push my erection into her.

She laughs a carefree laugh.

"Not like that!" She pulls away to grin at me.

She looks so beautiful, young and carefree now, less guarded. Her beautiful smile, finally reaching her eyes.

I can't help but wonder what she meant at dinner, so I ask her,

"Anastasia. What did you mean you're no longer a romantic?"

She looks sad now, making me regret asking.

"Fairytales coming true. Deep down we want to believe they do. But reality is, they don't." She tells me over the music, "I was just a young naïve girl with stupid dreams of her _ever after._ Now that I'm older, I know dreams don't come true. There are no frogs that turn into Prince Charming if you kiss them, I don't have a fairy godmother, although Kate does come close, and love is for fools."

 _Love is for fools?_ Elena has always told me it was, but I wonder why Anastasia thinks so too.

"Come on!" She grabs my hand, pulling me through the crowd. "I don't want to talk about this. Let's drink!"

Elliot and Katherine are already at our table when we return. We sit, joining them.

"Are you having fun, Ana?" Katherine asks Anastasia, and I can't quite place the tone she's using. _Concern, maybe?_

"Yes!" Anastasia grins, laying her head on my shoulder. "Christian is an amazing dancer!"

She grabs her drink and pulls a sip from the straw, as she lifts her legs, putting them on my lap. I put my hands on her thighs to keep her in place as she snuggles closer.

"Ana." Now Katherine looks concerned. "Are you okay?"

I narrow my eyes at her. She's not that drunk. _Why the fuck wouldn't she be?!_

"Yes, mom." Anastasia giggles, then takes another shot. How many shots has she had? _Maybe she is passed her limit._

"Come on, Christian." Anastasia moves her legs off of me, before I can determine if she's had too much.

She gets up, grabs my hand, and pulls me back on the dance floor.

 _We just left the dance floor, why does she want to dance again after she just needed a break?_

"Let's lose mom and pop!" Anastasia giggles.

"What?" _What is she talking about?_

She just laughs and we slowly start dancing towards the door. She keeps looking over her shoulder to our table, presumable at Katherine.

 _Oh, I get it now._

Instead of dancing, I take her hand and start walking to the door, but apparently that was the wrong thing to do, because Anastasia squeals.

"Shit! She saw us!"

We hurry out of the club, laughing and running down the sidewalk hand in hand.

We run down an alleyway, barely containing our laughter.

Anastasia looks over the wall, down to the club entrance. Since I'm taller than her, I look over her head just as Katherine comes into view, walking out of the club. Katherine looks around with her phone to her ear, and when she turns in our direction, we quickly hide behind the wall, laughing loudly. Luckily, the club is further away, and with the loud music, Katherine can't hear us.

"I think she's trying to call me." Anastasia giggles, trying to control her laughter. "I don't have my phone."

I'm laughing too. This is the most fun I've had in... I don't even know if I've ever had this much fun. It's amazing how she makes me feel, a way nobody else has. I want to make her feel the same.

Just then my phone goes off. I feel it buzzing in my pocket, so I take it out and see it's Elliot. I go to answer the call but Anastasia takes my phone from me.

"No, don't answer it!" She holds my phone between her breasts. I'm tempted to get my phone back just to have an excuse to touch her.

"I have to at least let them know we're okay and going home."

She narrows her eyes at me, pushing her lips together, trying to look intimidating, however, her eyes are full of humor, so she just looks adorable.

 _Adorable?_

"No talking." Demanding little thing, isn't she. "Just send a text."

"Yes, Ma'am." I smirk, trying not to laugh at her.

She puts my phone in my hand, and I send Elliot a text, letting him know what's going on.

 **Calling it a night. Anastasia and I are going home. -C**

 _ **Wrap it before you tap it, Bro! I'll keep Kate occupied. She's going crazy looking for Ana. -E**_

I send Taylor a text where to pick us up, and not even five minutes later, he doesn't look thrilled seeing us come out of an alley.

We get into the back of my SUV, and before Taylor has closed the door, Anastasia jumps. She is all over me, kissing my neck and jaw, holding onto my head, trying to kiss my lips. She tries to straddle my lap, but I put my hands on her sides, holding her steady so she can't get on top of me. I want to continue, but she's drunk.

"Anastasia." I pant, trying and failing at stopping her attack.

"Anastasia, baby, you have to stop." She nibbles my ear, continuing her torture. "If you don't, I'm going to fuck you right here, right now."

I'm already hard and ready.

She sits back on her knees and bites her lip, giving me an innocent look.

"I'm just giving you your goodnight kiss." She giggles. "After a date you get a kiss, do you not."

 _She's right!_

I grab her so she is now straddling my lap.

We're all hands, tongue, teeth clashing, and moaning. Her hands go straight to my hair. My hands roam all over her bare back down to her ass. I grab a handful and pull her closer. She starts grinding and rubbing against my erection.

I hear a throat being cleared, effecting ending our dry humping in the back of my SUV like a couple of hormonal teenagers. Well, I stop, she continues kissing my neck when I turn my head to look at who interrupted us. Taylor is standing with the door open, not looking at us.

"We're at Miss Steele's, Sir." He announces.

 _Shit!_ I wanted to take her back to Escala.

"Thank you, Taylor."

I get out with her still wrapped around me like a vine When I stand, she's able to wrap her legs around my waist.

"Are you coming up with me?" She asks.

"Yes. I'd like to see you inside."

"K." She unwraps herself from me and stands as best as she can.

We hold hands, walking toward her apartment building.

We go inside her apartment and she walks down a hallway, kicking off her heels as she goes.

Before she gets inside her room, she turns around looking at me.

"Ya know. I had more fun than I though I would. You're not so bad, Grey."

She crosses her arms at the hem of her dress lifting it. She takes it off and throws it at me. I catch it in a daze, as I just stand here, staring at her amazing body. She's wearing nothing but a tiny pair of barely there lace panties and her breasts are just as perky as I imagine them to be.

Then she turns around, giving me a glimpse of her sexy ass in those tiny panties, swaying her hips as she walks into her room.

 _Yes._ _Her body is definitely that of a goddess_.

I adjust my erection as I walk in after her, only to find her already past out on her bed. I chuckle seeing she's face down. I would have enjoyed the view of her front, but her sexy ass is just as nice. As much as I would love to leave her like that to enjoy the view. I know I can't.

I start looking around her room to find her something to wear. I notice she has a lot of books.

 _Well, she did say she enjoys reading._

I find a large T-shirt and turn her over to help her into it, trying not to touch her or be too perverted with the passed out beauty. My staring is perverted enough. _Perfect_ is not even a word to describe this girl's body.

I don't want to leave her alone like this. Elliot said he'll take care of Kavanagh, so I doubt they'll come back here.

Deciding to stay with her, I take off my tie, jacket, shoes, socks, and pants. I leave my shirt on then I climb in next to her.

I know I wont sleep. _I can't._ But I can watch over _my Beauty._

I'm leaning on my elbow watching her sleep. She looks so beautiful, so peaceful.

After awhile I get hot and uncomfortable in my dress shirt so I take that off as well.

Just as I settle back down on her bed, Anastasia quietly says, "I'm scared, Christian."

 _She's scared?! Of what?_

"What are you scared of, Anastasia?" I ask.

I move some hair from her beautiful face.

"What are you scared of, baby?" I ask when she doesn't answer me.

She must of been talking in her sleep because she still doesn't answer me.

 _What could she be scared of?_

I wrap my arms around my beautiful girl, my back to her front. I nuzzle my nose in her hair, inhale her intoxicating scent, and kiss her head.

 _I'll keep you safe, baby._

I'm trying not to, but I'm starting to worry.

 _'I don't date.'_ Her words come back to me. She tried hard not to have this date, I had to work to get her to agree to it. Her claiming I'm her boss as her reason to decline. Now I'm thinking that didn't matter and if I wasn't her boss, she would have come up with another excuse.

She leans on Katherine during the dinner, and at the club when Anastasia finally started getting comfortable with me, Kavanagh became concerned. I don't think it had to do with Anastasia being drunk. Now she's telling me she's scared? Scared of what?

 _What happened to her?_

* * *

"Christian."

...

"Christian."

 _Mmm, that's it baby, say my name_.

"Grey!"

I feel myself getting pulled from my dream. _A good dream?_ Yes, a very good dream indeed.

My eyes pop open, and I blink, seeing the subject of my dream in reality.

"Morning." I smile, and stretch out, feeling refreshed and relaxed.


	15. Chapter 15

**APOV**

After breakfast, Christian left, claiming he had work to attend to.

I roll my eyes when I hear Kate whisper to Elliot that she needs to talk to me so she will see him later.

"Laters, Ana!" Elliot exclaims. "Thanks for breakfast. And the double date, it was fun."

"Laters, Elliot." I smile, repeating the phrase and wave at him.

As soon as Kate closes the door she starts, "So... Did you?" She asks cautiously.

"No."

With that I go back to the kitchen to clean up our breakfast mess, not wanting to talk about it, any of it, but Kate follows me.

"Ana." Kate says in a motherly way.

I turn around to face her, upset that she wont leave it.

"What, Kate?!"

"Why wont you give him a chance?"

 _She knows why!_

"You know why, Kate." I tell her.

"Ana, sweetie, he's not-" I cut her off, turning around not wanting to talk about it, or _him_.

"It's too easy."

 _I have to protect myself._ I wrap my arms around myself, hoping they will shield me, but knowing they wont.

"What's too easy?" _Oh, Kate._

"Too easy to fall. I don't want to get hurt."

I can feel my tears starting and I try to hold them off. _I will not cry, I will not cry._

"It's okay to fall, as long as you have someone to catch you, sweetie."

I turn around to face Kate.

"I felt safe, Kate!" I yell at her, like it's wrong for me to feel this way, with tears in my eyes trying not to let them fall.

"You felt safe?" She questions, not knowing.

"I felt safe in his arms!" The tears are falling, there's no stopping them now. "I was in his arms all night, and I slept, I actually slept, and I felt so safe and protected like nothing- Nothing could hurt me."

Kate runs over just as I fall, holding me up and hugging me.

"Oh, sweetie." We both drop to the floor together.

"I'm.. so.. scared." I am full on bawling my eyes out as I hold her tight.

"Shhhh... I know. I know." She's rubbing my head and my back comforting me like she did _that_ day.

"I want to. Really, I do, but-" I am crying hysterically now. "-all you get is pain."

 _I don't want to hurt anymore._ Love is not real. It only exists in fairytales, storybooks, make believe, and dreams. There's a reason they don't continue the story after, _and they lived happily ever after._ I made a vow to myself _that_ day to protect my heart and to never date. _Ever._ Besides I don't have the best role models when it comes to love. My mother has had so many marriages it's ridiculous. Kate goes from one man's bed to the next. Ray hasn't been in a relationship since my mother. Then there's my-

"Shhhh. Shhhh." Kate rocks me back and forth. "It'll be okay"

 _Will it?_

Once I'm calm, Kate insists on having a pajama, movie, juke food day. We even bring our blankets out and snuggle together on the sofa.

After a few hours and movies, I decide to take a chance. My dream is to work in publishing. I haven't been working at GEH long, but surely I have enough experience now, and it will look good on my resume. Besides, then I wont be near the attractive CEO anymore.

"Kate, can I borrow your computer? I'm going to resubmit my resume to publishing companies."

"That's my girl!" She grins.

* * *

 _ **Monday Morning At GEH.**_

Becca is still not here and I'm stuck.

"Hey, Chelsea." I ask another blonde receptionist. "Do you know how to fix this?"

She looks at what I'm doing and says, "No. You'll need Becca so she can over-ride that."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, sorry. I haven't seen her yet today. You can talk to Deb. She's the receptionist department head."

I get up to go to Deb's office.

 _-knock-knock-_

I knock on her door, even though it's open, causing Deb to look up.

"Ana, dear, come in, have a seat."

I walk in and sit down.

"How are you liking GEH?" She asks before I can say anything.

"Hi, Deb. It's going well. I was actually wondering if you've seen or know where Becca is?" Chelsea said I could ask Deb to fix it, but Becca is my manager.

"She's not at reception?"

"Um... No."

"Hmmm..." She gets out a file and logs into her computer. "Is this the first time?"

"I really don't want to get anyone into trouble. I just need-"

"Ana, I need to know." She interrupts me.

"Well, no. Actually, she's been late all week."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Um. I need an over-ride taken care of. There's an overlap in a schedule."

"I'll take care of the over-ride." She picks up her phone.

"Thanks."

I leave her office and walk back to reception.

On my way back to the desk, I notice Christian go into the receptionist's lounge.

 _What's he doing?_ Maybe he's looking for me since I wasn't at my desk.

I get to the doorway and I see him standing close to- _is that Becca?_ He has his hand on her hip and is saying something in her ear.

"Christian?"

He quickly pulls away and turns around.

"Ana?!"

He quickly looks back to Becca like he's been caught then looks back at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I turn to leave.

"Wait!"

I look over my shoulder to see him following me out of the lounge, jogging to catch me.

"Anastasia, wait!"

"No, it's okay." I keep walking. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were looking for me."

He's finally caught up to me. We're still in the private hallway so visitors and employees can't see us unless they enter the hallway.

"I was." He grabs my arm, stopping me. "I thought she was you. She dyed her fucking hair?!" He says, getting pissed.

 _Oh, that makes sense._

"May I talk to you?" He asks. "Privately."

I nod.

"Come to my office on your break." He demands in his CEO tone.

"Sure." I agree.

"I would like to talk to you now, but," He puts a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I have to talk to Anastasia. She brings light into my dark fucked up world. She sees me as me. Just _Christian._

When she woke me from the best nights sleep I've ever had, looking at me with her messy hair... I thought that she was beautiful the night before but the next morning, words can not explain, and then she asked me if _'we slept.'_ I was confused as I didn't remember falling asleep but what was utterly surprising was I couldn't remember having a nightmare.

 _What is she doing to me?_ And am I or can I do it for her?

I want to know more about her. I know something must of happened to her. She has demons in her closet, just like me. I want to know why she's scared.

She's not at the reception desk when I walk in. I don't know where she would be, I know she's never late, maybe she called in.

"Where is Anastasia Steele?" I ask one of the many blondes at GEH.

Unwritten rule number one; when Christian Grey asks a question, you have an answer.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." She greets me before she answers, "I believe Ms. Steele went to see Debra Martin the department head for the receptionists."

 _Why is she seeing her department head?_

I nod and make my way to Mrs. Martin's office.

As I make my way there, I notice a brunette go into the staff lounge for the receptionists. There aren't many brunettes that work at GEH so it must be her.

I follow Anastasia, and walk up behind her, putting my hand on her hip. _She smells different today._ And just as I open my mouth to talk to her, I hear her soft sweet voice behind me.

"Christian?"

 _What the fuck?!_

I pull away from whomever I was holding, and quickly turn around to see Anastasia standing in the doorway.

"Ana?!"

 _Then who the fuck?_

I turn back to the brunette, she has turned around to face me.

 _Rebecca?!_

She has her head down, submissively.

"I'm ready to be trained, Sir." She murmurs quietly.

 _Fuck!  
_

"Sorry," Anastasia says, no doubt hearing the exchange. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Anastasia turns to leave, and I quickly follow her out.

I hope she didn't get the wrong idea, or hear what Rebecca said, but I have a feeling she did. _Fuck!_

"Wait!" She looks over her shoulder to see me following, but continues to walk.

"Anastasia, wait!" I jog to catch her.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I just thought you was looking for me." I catch up to her before she can leave the semi-privacy of the hallway.

"I was." I hold her arm so she can't walk away from me. "I thought she was you. She dyed her fucking hair?!" I meant to say the bit about her hair to myself.

I'm both curious and pissed, at what led her to do that. She's on the list of bottoms, so I know she's a submissive, and she addressed me as 'sir'. Now my employees are forbidden to call me by my given name, as Anastasia has, but they are to refer to me only as Mr. Grey, or sir, however, I have a feeling Rebecca's 'sir' had nothing to do with being her boss and everything to do with knowing I'm a dominant.

"May I talk to you?" I ask Anastasia. "Privately."

She nods, agreeing.

 _Well, that was easier than I thought it would be._

"Come to my office on your break."

I want to talk to Anastasia now, but I need to speak to Elena. She sent me the list of beginner subs that Rebecca was on. If Rebecca knows I'm a Dom, and judging by her actions and what she said, she does, I need to speak to Elena. _Now!_

"Sure."

"I would like to talk to you now, but," I put a piece of her hair behind her ear, needing to touch her. "I have somewhere I need to be."

Time to go have a little discussion with Elena!

* * *

 **BeccaPOV**

 _Ugh!_ That bitch ruins everything! I almost had him!

 _~RING-RING-RING~_

"Hello?" I answer, seeing as it's Mistress Elena.

 _"Rebecca!"_ Her Domme voice comes through my cell. _"Are you still in need of a Dom? I believe I just found you the perfect one. However-"_


	16. Chapter 16

**BeccaPOV**

"Hey, Becca," Chelsea greets me when I make it back to reception after my phone conversation with my Mistress. "Deb just called looking for you. She wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, Chelsea."

I go to Deb's office, wondering what she wants me for.

"You wanted to see me, Deb?" I walk in, without knocking, since her door is open.

"Yes."

She gestures towards a seat across from her, so I sit.

"It has come to my attention that you've been late a few days last week. You know company policy. I'm sorry but you're fired."

 _What the hell? Fired!_ I thought me being late would make him want to punish me, not fire me.

"What?! I've been here for three years! It was only a couple days."

"As I've said, you should know. It was more than a couple days Rebecca, it was everyday. I've checked the computer system. I'm sorry, but you are no longer employed by GEH. Security will escort you out."

 _Oh well._ I got what I wanted; a full time Dom to train me.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Taylor, I need to go to Esclava." I snap entering his office. "Now!"

"Yes, sir." I can't tell if he's pissed or happy, impassive as ever.

"Rebecca Anderson is a threat." I tell him as we make our way to the SUV. "She knows, Taylor." And he'll know what I'm referring to.

"I'll put her on your threats list, sir." He tells me as he opens my door. "May I ask how she found out?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out, that's why I need to see Elena."

I get inside the SUV, wait until Taylor is in the driver's seat, before I continue.

"She needs to sign an NDA."

"Sir, all GEH employees are required to sign an NDA." He reminds me of what I already know.

 _I'm flustered here, okay_. _Someone knows who shouldn't_.

"I also want someone on Anastasia. Covert." I continue. No one knows of our involvement yet, however, Rebecca does, I'm sure. "I think Rebecca may be a threat to her as well. I spoke to Debra Martin and she has fired Ms. Anderson for being late all week, so she should no longer be allowed at _Grey House."_

"Yes, sir. I'll put Luke Sawyer on Miss Steele in the morning, sir."

I nod, satisfied for the time being. "See that you do."

 **~At Esclava Salon~**

"Hello, Mr. Grey, can I help you today, sir?" Greta greets me when I walk in.

"Where is she?"

"Who, sir?"

"Elena!" _Who else would I be asking for?!  
_

"Christian, darling, this is a surprise." Elena comes up to us before Greta can get anymore annoying.

"I need to speak to you, Now!" I bark in my CEO/Dom voice so she knows I mean business.

"Of course." I walk towards her office before we can exchange anything further.

"Whatever is this about?" She asks once we've got inside her office.

"Rebecca. Anderson." I growl the name separately.

"What of her?" She asks, seeming oblivious. "I believe she was on the list of bottoms I sent to you. Not really your type. Is she the one you want?"

" _Fuck no!_ She knows I'm a Dom. How?!"

"I'm not sure, darling, I just called her and-"

"Don't give me that shit, Elena! She knows I'm a Dom. How the fuck could she know?! The common denominator is _you!"_ I seethe.

"As I've said, I have no idea!" She stands tall, using her Domme tone. "Who do you thi-"

" _Bullshit!_ Then why did she change her hair color?! She fucking dyed her hair brunette, obviously knowing what I enjoy. It's the same fucking color as Anastasia's for fuck's sake!"

"Anastasia?" She perks up at the name. "Who is Anastasia?"

 _Shit!_

"Nobody of importance to you." _Only me_. "Stay the fuck away from her, Elena! It's my personal business."

"Personal business?"

"As in personal, and none of your fucking business!"

"Vanilla?!" She looks shocked.

 _Well, I think she looks shocked._ She sure sounds shocked.

I give her a threating glare.

"That's it, isn't it? A vanilla relationship."

"I'm warning you now, once and only once. Don't fuck this up for me!"

I walk out with the warning.

"Oh, Christian." I hear her say.

I shake my head continuing to my SUV. She better not fuck this up for me.

* * *

 _ **~Back at GEH~**_

I don't see Anastasia at the reception desk, it must be her break, so I hope she's waiting for me upstairs.

 _~DING~_

I walk off the elevator.

"Mr. Grey," Andrea starts as soon as she sees me. "Miss Steele, from reception, is waiting in your office. She said she had a meeting with you but it wasn't on your schedule. I tried calling you, sir, but I couldn't get through so I called Taylor and he said to have her wait inside your office sir."

Taylor deserves a raise.

"That's fine, Andrea. Thank you."

I walk inside my office and quietly close the door. Anastasia is looking at my artwork and hasn't heard me enter.

"A local artist." I say startling her. "Trouton."

"Oh!" She jumps, turning around to face me. "They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary." She says, looking back at the paintings.

She could quite possibly be explaining herself, and, "I couldn't agree more."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Getting right to it then.

"Why wont you give me another date? I thought you enjoyed yourself?"

"You're my boss." She says again, though I'm not falling for that line anymore.

"Is that the only reason?" _Don't lie to me, baby._

"Well.. Um, yeah."

Time to call her bluff.

"So if I'm no longer your boss, you'd give me a chance?"

She narrows her eyes at me looking adorable. "Are you going to fire me to get me to go out with you again?"

"No." I laugh, but I do have other plans, an alternative motive, if you will.

She seems to be contemplating, biting her lip in thought. I wish she'd stop doing that. It's arousing and we're alone.

"Sure." She agrees. "If and when you are no longer my boss. I will consider another date with you."

 _I'll take what I can get._

"Good to know." Now to get her to be in my life. "Until then, can we be friends?"

"I'd like that." She says with her genuine smile. "Friends. Just friends."

 _Just friends?_

"What do you mean _just_?"

"No benefits."

"Benefits?" I ask, raising my brow.

"None."

 _Damn!_

"I'll take it! I accept your friendship."

 _Whatever I can get, and if that means just being your friend for now, then I accept that._

"Friends." I hold my hand out for her to shake.

"Friends." She agrees as she grabs my hand.

 _What the fuck was that?!_ She pulls her hand away quickly. _Did she feel that too?  
_

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **APOV**

"Friends." I say as I grab his offered hand.

As our hands touch I feel an odd tingling sensation. I withdraw my hand quickly. _What was that?_ Must be static.

"I have to get back to work," I tell him. "My break is almost over."

"Of course." He walks me out and to the elevator.

 _Friends._ I can do friends. I smile at the thought.

 _~DING~_

I go inside the elevator, turn around, and look at him. He looks so young and carefree, more so when he's happy.

"Anastasia." He says as a farewell.

"Christian." I say before the door closes.

 _Friends, right?_

 _ **~..~..~**_

My car is still out of commission, but since it's a nice day I decided to walk. After work I slip off my heels and put on my comfy walking shoes, I probably look ridiculous and Kate would flip, but hey I'm not walking home in heels.

I walk out of GEH, only to be stopped by someone calling my name behind me. I turn around to face them, wondering who it could be.

"Anastasia Steele?" A platinum blonde asks coming closer to me.

She must work at GEH, I know I'm only assuming since she's blonde and knows my name.

"Yes?" _Wait, Isn't that the creepy lady that works at that salon?  
_  
"I was wondering if I could speak to you about a mutual _friend_?"

If she doesn't creep you out nothing will.

"I don't know you. I'm leaving." I turn to walk away but she grabs my arm.

"I think you're going to want to hear me out." I look at her hand on my arm then back to her.

"Get your hands off me, lady!" I pull my arm from her grasp and walk away.

I shiver, getting the chills.

"It concerns Christian Grey." I stop dead in my tracks.

I turn to look at her.

"I know what he likes." She gives me a devilish look. "I could help you."

"No, thanks." I turn her offer down and walk away.

"You'll never be enough for him." I hear her say and wonder what she means.

 _Insecure much?_

We're just friends. We'll only be friends. _We can't be more, I don't do 'more'._


	17. Chapter 17

**APOV**

I get home to find Kate packing.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Oh, good, you're home!" She grins excitedly then hold up two different bikinis. "Which one?"

"Um. I don't know, they're both cute."

She looks at them in turn, trying to decide.

"I've already packed four, what's two more?" She laughs putting them both in her bag.

"Why are you packing?"

"Elliot is taking me to Aspen! Can you believe it?" She squeals. "I got the time off work so we're going now. You can use my car while I'm gone."

"Wow, Kate. Aspen. So this is serious then? You and Elliot?"

"Oh, Ana! He's great!" She grins. "We're official."

"I'm happy for you, Kate. So, I um, I talked to Christian today."

"Oh?" She stops packing to pay attention to me now.

"We've agreed to be friends."

"Just friends? Ana-"

"He's a great guy, Kate, really, but I just can't be more."

"Okay, Sweetie. I still wish you'd try again. Not all men are like that asshole!"

"I know. I'm just trying to protect my heart." _What little I have left of it._ "So, when are you leaving?" I ask her to get off the subject of _him._

"Tomorrow! I'm going to stay over his place tonight though, because we have an early flight."

"Wow, tomorrow, that soon?"

"Yeah, I know. I got the time off so we're going now. You'll be okay while I'm gone, right?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm going to start dinner."

Kate leaves to go to Elliot's after dinner and I stay up dreaming about another lifetime where I could say yes to more with Christian.

He's a great guy, really he is, and to still want to be friends after how horrible I treated him when all he wanted was a date to get to know me.

I can't stop thinking about how he makes me feel, how safe I felt in his arms. I feel like I've dreamed him to life, that he's not real, and I'll wake tomorrow and none of this ever happened. I'm terrified of love, to love. I don't believe in magic, but if I did, I would cast a spell on my heart. I don't want to hold him back from finding his happiness. I don't want him to think I could do the _love_ thing so just friends is all I can give.

Is it possible to heal a heart that doesn't exist?

* * *

 **CPOV**

Elliot called me saying he was taking Kate to Aspen. I know Anastasia's car is not working and she's been getting rides from him and Kate, so I'm waiting for Anastasia outside her apartment building to give her a ride to GEH. We're both going to the same place so why not?

 _She wants to be friends, it's what friends do right?_

I just hope this doesn't backfire on me like all the other times.

I'm leaning against my SUV with my Raybans on, when she walks out, looking beautiful as ever.

I push off my SUV when she notices me and makes her way towards me.

"What are you doing here, Christian?" She asks smiling. _Smiling is good_.

"Your car is out of commission." I explain. "I thought I'd give you a ride to work so you don't have to walk."

"Oh. That's very kind of you, but I'm borrowing Kate's car while she's in Aspen. I have a friend coming to fix my car tomorrow. Besides, how would I get back home?"

"I'd return you, of course."

"Well, since you are already here and we are going to the same place, I guess it's okay to ride with you. Just as long as it's not out of your way."

"It's not," I say as I open the door for her. _Even if it was, it wouldn't make a difference._

Once she climbs in, I walk around and get in the driver's seat. I grab the Styrofoam cup that's resting in the cup holder and hand it to her.

"Hot chocolate, not coffee." I tell her. "Do you like hot chocolate?"

"Yes, I do." She accepts the cup. "And thank you."

"Where's Taylor?" She asks after taking a sip.

"He's dealing with a security issue, as well as acquiring another CPO." _Your CPO._ Well not close protection, covert.

"Another CPO. You need more protection from me, huh?" She jokes. _Not from you, for you._

"What can I say, you're very frightening, Ms. Steele." I move closer to my side in fake terror causing her to giggle at my playfulness.

We arrive at GEH and walk in together with everyone staring when I walk her to her desk.

"Why does everyone stop and stare every time we walk in a room together?" She asks, noticing the effect as well.

"They're just jealous because we have great hair." She laughs loudly because most of the employees here are blonde.

"Have a good day, Anastasia." I place my hand on her back and whisper in here ear, "I'll be down to take you home once you're finished."

"Okay. Have a good day, _Mr. Grey."_

I stroll towards my elevator with a smile on my face.

She seems to be easy going now that we're _just_ friends.

"Andrea, send Taylor in when he gets here."

"Yes, sir."

Twenty minutes later, Taylor comes in with paperwork and Sawyer following behind him.

"Ms. Anderson's NDA, sir." He hands me her newly signed NDA. Taylor's good at his job.

"Ms. Anderson is leaving Seattle at the end of the week." Apparently Taylor is great at his job.

"Wow, Taylor, I'm impressed. I only asked for the NDA and you eliminate the threat completely by running her out of town."

"Not my doing, sir, but I'll take the credit. With Ms. Anderson's departure are you still wanting Sawyer on Ms. Steele?"

"Yes. We're friends, I'm not hiding it, and the once the media gets ahold of that information, they're going to want to know who she is, and what our relationship entails." There's also her being scared of something or _someone._

"Still covert,sir?"

"Yes, for now. She's not to know you're on her." I tell Sawyer, "I don't want to scare her." _Even more than she already is._

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You're dismissed. Don't let her out of your sight."

Sawyer takes his leave.

"Anything to add?" I ask Taylor.

"Not at this time, sir."

Taylor leaves as well.

Before I begin my day, I send Anastasia a text.

 **Dinner tonight? -C**

 _ **Sure! I'll cook. -A  
**_

This friendship thing is going better than I imagined. _Friends._ Who would of thought?

* * *

 **APOV**

"What was _that,_ Ana?" Chelsea asks.

"What?"

"You and Mr. Grey?"

"We're friends." I shrug.

"Wow! Really?!"

"Yeah. Where's Becca, is she late again?"

"Actually, she got fired. Deb found out she's been late all last week, and guess what? She gave me a promotion! I'm now reception's supervisor."

"Wow, that's great! I feel bad Becca lost her job, but congratulations."

"Thanks. She shouldn't of been late all week, but hey, I got a promotion out of it." She laughs.

 _~BUZZ~_

 _ **Dinner tonight? -C**_

 **Sure! I'll cook. -A**

 _ **Good. Because I can't. :) -C**_

 **LoL. Neither can Kate. Can we stop and get ice cream for desert? -A**

 _ **Sounds good. -C**_

I smile putting my phone away and get to work.

 _ **~..~..~**_

During lunch, I head to the deli.

Walking down the street, I get a feeling like I'm being watched.

I look around but I don't notice anyone standing out.

Gosh, I hope it's not that creepy salon lady again. What was her problem? I wonder what she meant by ' _I know what he likes'_. I don't think I even want to know.

I get to the deli, and a man opens and holds the door for me. I thank him then head to the counter to order my food.

Once I'm seated, I still can't shake the feeling of being watched.


	18. Chapter 18

**APOV**

At the market Christian was like a kid in a candy store. He was running around, checking out everything they offered, and he got so many toppings for our sundaes. You would think, going to the store wouldn't be so exciting, but he was seriously out of his element and enjoying every moment of it.

We're back at my apartment now, and I'm just starting on our dinner.

While Christian puts away our ice cream for later, and the many topping choices he picked, I think of how funny it was watching him run around the supermarket in his designer suit. He got nuts as one of his many topping choices. I giggle, thinking the people at the local grocer probably thought he was nuts, literally. I bet it was a sight for them to see indeed.

"What are you giggling about over there?"

"You." I giggle, still thinking about it. "It was very funny watching you shop, Mr. Grey. I can't picture you doing an everyday thing like grocery shopping and couponing. Well, I guess you don't need the coupons." I giggle again as I tease him.

"Funny, but no, I don't usual do that. I have a house manager to do all that stuff for me. I don't go shopping."

"The things us little people take for granted." I tease him again.

"I'm a busy man, Anastasia, I just don't have time for that."

"I imagine you are. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything of importance?"

"No place I'd rather be." My heart melts when he smiles his megawatt smile.

"Good." I breathe.

I turn my attention back to making our dinner.

"May I help?"

"Cool," I didn't think he cooked, but I could use the help. "Here, chop these vegetables."

"What?!"

I laugh at the face he makes.

I guess I was right in assuming he doesn't cook. He probably meant setting the table, not helping with the process of making dinner.

"It's not rocket science, Christian. You're just cutting veggies."

"I can't cook, Anastasia." He warns me. "You don't want to eat anything I've made. I thought maybe I could set the table."

"Ya know, you can call me Ana. We're friends. And I'm not asking you to cook, I'm asking you to chop. Don't worry, you can't mess it up." I hand him the pepper and a knife.

"Alright," He begins to chop the pepper. "But don't blame me if it's not right."

I giggle at his attempt at chopping.

"Like this." I show him, standing next to him as I take his hand with mine. The tingling sensation still there as I hold his hand.

I look up at him, to see if he feels it too, but he is already looking at me, and his eyes are sparkling a silver grey.

"Just like that." I breathe.

I turn around to continue cooking and to break our eye contact.

 _Is it hot in here?_

"Would you like to watch something while we eat?" I ask him, hoping to distract myself.

"I'm not much of a TV watcher, so whatever you want to watch is fine."

"Me neither. I'm more of a reader. We could watch the Mariners game?"

"Okay." He agrees with my suggestion.

 ** _~..~..~_**

It was fun; dinner and watching the baseball game.

We're just starting our sundaes when there's a knock on the door.

I wonder who that could be? I'm not expecting anyone.

My hands are sticky from the ice cream, so I'll ask Christian to answer the door.

"Christian, could you get the door, please."

"Sure."

 **CPOV**

I open the door and there is a guy on the other side.

"May I help you?" I ask him.

"Hey," He grins like we're old friends. "Is Ana here?"

The guy tries to walk in, but I put my hand on the door frame, effectively blocking his path.

"Who are you?" I demand.

I'm unintimidated by his glare and return it with one of my own. He doesn't know who he's messing with.

"José." He answers. "Who are you?"

"José?!" Anastasia comes running over, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Come in." She says, holding the door open. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

The man, who I know now as José, comes inside.

I shut the door and follow them to the kitchen.

 _Who is this fucker?_ She said she doesn't date so he must be a friend, right. _Just_ friends?

"I thought I would come early since we didn't get to hang out last weekend." He explains, glancing at me. "Where's Kate?"

"She went to Aspen with her new beau." Anastasia explains.

"Then who's this?" He nods towards me.

He thinks I'm with Kavanagh?!

"Oh, I thought you said you knew of Christian Grey, I'm sorry, where are my manners. Christian, this is my friend José Rodríguez. José, Christian Grey. My friend." She smiles at me.

 _Take that, fucker!_

"This is Christian Grey?! Sorry, man." He holds out his hand, our earlier confrontation long forgotten. "I've never seen photographs, but I know of you."

I give him a firm hand shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same." My response is very curt.

"We were just making sundaes." Anastasia tells José. "Want one?"

"Sure." Then I hear him whisper to her, "What's going on? Are you-?"

"We're friends." She says quietly yet sternly, giving him a look that says she doesn't want to talk about it.

He looks at me, then back to her, and nods.

I'm pissed I have to share my time with her.

We grab our sundaes and head towards the main room, sitting on the sofa so we can enjoy our treat. I sit right next to _My Beauty,_ showing this fucker she's mine.

"What is it that you do, Mr. Rodríguez?"

"Just José is fine." He tells me. "I'm a mechanic. I came to fix Ana's bug."

"He's also an amazing photographer." She smiles at him.

 _What the fuck?! Why is she smiling at him like that?!_

Anastasia takes a bite of her sundae, dropping chocolate sauce on her chin. I put my bowl down, stopping her when she reaches for a napkin. I turn her to me and wipe the chocolate off, then suck it off my thumb, looking at her the whole time.

Her eyes darken and she's staring at my mouth.

I smirk, not only when Rodríguez purposefully coughs, but because I have such an affect on her.

Anastasia clears her throat and blinks away whatever thought she was thinking.

"It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Christian?" She wants me to leave? _Why?!_

"Do you need a ride to tomorrow?" I ask, trying to sound unaffected.

"No, thanks for the offer though. José can give me a ride, or I can take Kate's car while he fixes mine."

I want to ask where this José character is sleeping, but I know I can't. As I glance at him, he's looking on with amusement. _Fucker!_

"I'll walk you out." Anastasia tells me.

I nod, and stand with her.

At her door, I can see Rodríguez trying and failing not to watch us.

"Goodnight, Anastasia." I kiss her cheek, lingering a bit too much.

"Night, Christian." She smiles sweetly, blushing.

She closes her door, and as I make my way to my R8, I call Welch for a background check on the _fucker._ José Rodríguez.

 **APOV**

"What was that about, Ana?" José asks once I've shut the door.

"What? Nothing." I'm a mumbled, squeaky mess.

Mess. That's it. I'll go clean up our sundae mess.

"Christian Grey?" He asks, following me into the kitchen.

"What about him?" I try to sound uninterested. I know I'm failing to act nonchalantly.

"Last I heard you went on a _date_ with him, now he's in your apartment _alone_ with you."

"We're friends." I shrug. "Just like you and I."

I finish cleaning up and walk back to the living area. I sit on the sofa with José following hot on my trail for the details.

"Looked like more than friends to me." He looks concerned.

"Well, we are just friends." I say getting defensive.

"Okay," He backs off. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. I wish you and Kate would lay off."

"We were there, Ana, we know what happened and want to make sure you're okay."

"I said I'm fine, José . We're _just_ friends."

"Alright. If you say so."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, _just_ friends." I roll my eyes at his teasing.

"Wanna grab lunch tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure."

 _~BUZZ~_

My phone goes off with a text alert so I check it and smile when I see it's from Christian.

 _ **I had fun tonight, friend. Lunch tomorrow? -C**_

Damn it! I just agreed to have lunch with José.

 **I had fun too! Rain check on lunch? -A**

 _ **Let me know when. I have a lunch meeting Thursday, but I'm free any other day. -C**_

 **Let me check my schedule, maybe I can pencil you in. Yup, I'm free any day except tomorrow. :) -A**

 _ **Very Funny. Friday? -C**_

 **Sure. -A**

 _ **It's a date. -C**_

 **You're silly :P -A**

"What's got you smiling like that?" Jose says.

 **Night! -A**

"Nothing." I say putting my phone away.

"Christian Grey." He sings teasingly.

"Maybe." I bite my lip.

"I thought you were ' _just'_ friends?"

"We are. Friends text each other."

"Uh huh. Do you smile like that when Kate or I text you?"

"Sometimes." My flushed cheeks are betraying me.

"Liar."

I roll my eyes, get up to go to bed.

"Night, José."

"Night, Ana."

* * *

The next morning José takes me to work.

I notice a dark SUV across the street from my apartment, and I know it's not normally there. I only noticed it because it was still running, but it didn't look like anyone was inside.

 _Hmmm..._

We get to work and José says he'll see me for lunch.

"Good morning, Anastasia." I hear Christian say.

I look up and smile when I see him stroll towards the receptionist desk.

"Hey!" _Shit!_ We're at work. "I mean, good morning Mr. Grey."

I smile as he hands me a to-go cup.

"Hot chocolate, Ms. Steele."

"Thanks! I have something for you as well." I hand him a container of food I made for him. "Since you can't cook and all." I giggle remembering his chopping skills.

"Thank you." He smiles brightly.

 _ **~..~..~**_

José walks in at lunch time and whistles loudly as he looks around the main lobby of GEH, impressed.

"She's all fixed." He hands me my keys as he leans against the reception desk.

"Thanks, José! You're the best."

"No problem. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As we walk to the deli, José insists on talking about my new _'friend'_.

"What's Kate saying?"

"That I should give him a chance."

"You should." I roll my eyes when he agrees with Kate.

"I can't José." I shake my head. "I can't."

"You can!" He encourages me. "You just choose not to. Don't hold what happened to you against him."

We stop talking when we arrive at the deli so we can order our food. We find a table and continue talking.

"I can see he likes you."

"I just don't want to get hurt." I tell him. "What if I get hurt?"

"You might." He nods. S _ee! José agrees with me._

"You might not." José _!_

"You don't know what will happen unless and until you try, Ana. Not every man is like him, I mean, just look at me. I'm awesome!" He grins.

"Yeah," I giggle. "You are also more like a brother, not my love interest."

"So he's your love interest?" José asks, wiggling his brows.

"I didn-" He cuts me off.

"You did. You said!" He accuses me. "Love! Oh my god! Ana said love! She said it!"

"Shut up, José!" I wave my hand at him to calm down when the patrons of the deli look our way.

We laugh and begin eating now.

"You're not as broken as you'd like to believe, Ana. Give the guy a chance."

"Maybe."

I bite my lip overthinking. _Could I?_ I really do like him.

Okay, what the hell. I'll do it! I will give Christian a chance!

I'll tell him when we have lunch together on Friday.

"Thanks, Jose."

"Anytime," He tells me.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I murmur.

"Go get your man!" He shouts, causing everyone to look our way again.


	19. Chapter 19

**APOV**

I've been on a high, thinking about Christian. I'm planning on telling him tomorrow, during our lunch date, that I will give him a chance. I have to be honest with him and let him know I don't do love, but we can try for _more_ than friends. I'm still not sure about this, but some things you just don't question, and he does make me feel safe. Everything comes so naturally with him. _He_ wrecked me, but I wont let what _he_ did to me ruin this.

I didn't see Christian this morning and he had a lunch meeting today so I know I probably wouldn't see him then, but I didn't see him all day. Regardless of that, I can't get this smile off my face, even if I tried. I'm excited about tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on his beautiful face when I tell him I'm ready to give us a chance at more.

 **...**

After a long day at work, I didn't feel like cooking, so I walked down the street and grabbed dinner at a café.

 _Advantages of living in the Pike Market District_.

As I'm eating, I notice a man keep looking around, never at me. He looks familiar but I can't place where I've seen him. _  
_  
I finish my dinner and get up to leave.

Just as I step outside of the café, I realize I forgot my bag. _Crap!_

I turn around so I can retrieve it, but the man that was looking around the café has my bag in his hand, standing at the door.

I'm suddenly hit with a Deja-voo moment.

"Is this your bag, ma'am?" He asks politely.

"Yes, thank you." I take my bag from him.

I start walking home but I can't help but think of the man at the café. He looks so familiar and when I saw him at the door- That's when it hits me! He was holding the door open for me at the deli on Monday.

 _Could he be following me? Is he the one giving me the creepy feeling?_

I look back over my shoulder, but I don't see him. Thank god. I wouldn't want him to know where I live.

Maybe it was just a coincidence.

I brush it off and continue walking home.

I'm almost at my apartment when I see that dark SUV again.

 _Shit!_ It's him! How did he know where I live?

 _It's just a coincidence, Ana, you're over thinking._

Still I don't want him to see where I live, so I turn around and walk down the street to a little book store near my apartment. I'll just wait here until he leaves. I can get lost in a book for hours so he should be gone by the time I'm done.

I'm looking for a book when I hear the door chime go off.

I look over and it's him. He's come into the store looking around.

 _Shit!_

I peek through the book shelves watching him.

He sits in the corner near the door, so now I can't leave without him noticing.

My heart starts racing. I have to get out of here and call Kate to- _Shoot!_ Kate is still in Aspen with Elliot, and José has already went back to Portland. _Christian!_ I'll call Christian. I get out my phone and notice a back door that leads to the alleyway is cracked open.

I look back to make sure the man that's stalking me is still where I last saw him. He is so I go out the back door and start to dial Christian's number.

 _"Grey."_

"Christian?!" I say panicking.

I hear the door open behind me. I look back and see the man has followed me out, but he's looking the opposite direction. Before he turns to look my way, I hide behind a small alcove.

 _"Anastasia?"_ Christian's panicked voice comes through my phone. _"What wrong?!"_

"Someone is following me." I whisper so the man can't hear me. "I'm so scared, Christian."

 _"Where are you?!"_ He demands. I can hear a door slam and footsteps through the phone.

Whispering, I say, "I'm in an alley near my apartment."

I hear movement coming closer to me and I panic thinking the man is coming towards me.

 _Oh my god! Oh my god!_

"Christian," I cry, "I think he's coming."

"Fuck! Taylor!" I hear Christian yell. " _Where at, baby? Tell me where you are._ Taylor, where the FUCK is Sawyer?! And track Anastasia's phone now!"

Just then the man comes into view, standing in front of me.

I scream bloody murder and punch him hard in the nose.

When his head goes backward, I knee him in the groin and push him down, then I run. I run as fast as I can.

After I get out of the alley, I almost knock a couple over, but I don't stop running.

 _"Ana?! ANA?!"_ I hear Christian yelling on the phone.

I'm running as fast as I can. People are looking at me like I'm crazy and moving out of my way.

"Christian!" I bring my phone back to my ear.

 _"What happen?! Baby, where are you? Tell me where you are?!"_

"I got away! I'm running to my apartment!"

 _"Go inside when you get there!"_ He demands. _"Lock the door! Wait until I get there! Do you understand?! Do not open your door until I get there!"_

"Okay! I'm almost there!"

 _"Stay on the line with me. I'm on my way, baby._ He's fucking fired, Taylor! _Anastasia, I'm on my way, baby. I'll be there soon. I promise! Are inside yet?"_ I can hear the difference in his tone when he speaks to me and when he speaks to Taylor.

"Almost." I tell him. "I can see my building."

I turn the corner and see his SUV pull up.

 _"Where are you, baby?"_ Christian jumps out of his SUV _. "I'm here."_

"I can see you, Christian!"

He turns around and runs to me when he sees me.

"Ana!"

"Christian!"

I crash into his arms, holding him tight.

"I've got you, I've got you, baby!" He says, holding me just as tight and kissing my hair multiple times.

I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm breathing so hard from running like crazy.

"Come." He leads me to his SUV.

We get into the back with Taylor driving.

"It's going to be okay." He tells me, holding me in his arms.

"Where are we?" I ask when Taylor soon pulls up to a building.

"My apartment." Christian tells me getting out and helping me as well, only for Taylor to immediately drive off.

I hold his hand was we walk through an expensive looking lobby to a set of elevators.

The elevator opens revealing a great room with floor to ceiling windows.

Before I can look at anything more, Christian takes me to a room. I presume it's his.

"Let's get you out of those clothes."

He hands me a T-shirt and sweats and shows me a large bathroom where I can change.

I change and come back out, but Christian isn't in the bedroom so I go back to the great room.

"What did you find?" He asks the person on the other end of his phone "... What do you mean? ... Fuck!" He runs his hand through his hair.

"Christian?" I call his attention.

He turns around and hangs up without saying anything else, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Walking over to me, he takes my head between his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, "What happened?"

"Ye-" Before I could finish, his lips are on mine.

 _Oh god_.

"If anything happened to you," He whispers against my lips, trailing off.

He continues kissing me, and I let go, kissing him back with just as much passion. I thrust my hands into his hair as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. His tongue seeks entrance, which I immediately allow, and he dominants my mouth.

"I want you, Anastasia." * _kiss*_ "Please." * _kiss*_ "Be mine." * _kiss*_ "Say yes." He says between kisses.

"Christian-" I go to tell him that I've made my decision, but he cuts me off, kissing me again.

He kisses me so passionately I think I may melt with how hot I'm getting from the kiss alone. His hands have travel under the T-shirt I'm wearing, roaming my lower back. He moans, feeling my bare skin when he slides his hand up further. Just as the kiss is about to turn carnal, we hear the elevator chime it's arrival.

 _~DING~_

We pull apart in time to see Taylor with a proud look on his usually impassive face and barely containing his laughter.

He steps off the elevator, shaking his head. I see someone behind, him but can't see who it is.

"Care to share the joke, Taylor?!" Christian demands, snapping at Taylor's amusement.

Taylor just looks back at the man behind him.

 _Gasp!_

I grab Christian's arm with both of my hands.

 _It's him!_ The man following me! Taylor found him!

"Christian!" I hold him tight.

Christian looks at me and then back to the two men standing in front of him, waiting for an answer.

The man's nose has a bit of dry blood and he is already starting to bruise.

"What the fuck happened, Sawyer?!" Christian growls at the man. "You were suppose to be watching her!"

"I was, sir." The man replies. "She made me."

 _Christian knows him?!_

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, ma'am." The man says to me.

 _What is going on?!_

-Everything goes black.-

 ** _~..~..~_**

I wake in the room I presumed to be Christian's. I'm alone and it's quiet and dark.

I get out of the bed and go out into the main room, pulling up the large sweat pants that are starting to fall off my hips.

 _Where is Christian?_

I walk to the floor to ceiling windows, looking out at the gorgeous view.

Soon I feel strong arms wrap around me and a kiss to my temple.

"I'm sorry about Sawyer." He says holding me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Christian?" I cross my arms, putting them on his, as I lean against him.

"I didn't want you to worry."

 _Well, that backfired._

I turn around so I'm facing him now.

"I'm a very high profile person, Anastasia, people will see you with me and want to know who you are. They will find out everything about you and they will want to know your relationship with me. They'll want to know what you mean to me."

 _What do I mean to him?_

"I understand that you're a high profile person, Christian, but you still could have told me, so when I noticed a man built like _The Rock_ following me around, I wouldn't freak out. Unfortunately for Sawyer, my Dad taught me self defense. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Christian assures me. "He's more worried about his reputation and pride, and the fact that he got his ass handed to him by a tiny slip of a girl."

"Hey!" I shout offended.

"It's true." He smirks then looks serious. "I want to talk you about something."

"Okay. I want to talk to you too." I smile knowing what I want to talk to him about.

"Sir." We turn around being interrupted by Taylor. "There's a situation with the Taiwan shipping company."

"Thank you, Taylor." Christian looks back at me. "I have to take care of this but I want to show you something first."

He takes my hand and leads me to a door.

"I'll be in my office, however, while you wait for me I thought you might like this." He puts his hand on the door's handle. "Close your eyes."

I narrow my eyes. "Just open the door, Christian."

He raises his brow and waits.

I roll my eyes and smirk, before closing them.

I hear the door open but I don't open my eyes.

Christian takes my hand and walks us inside the room.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yes. Open them."

I blink open my eyes and I am astounded! Open-mouthed, and wide eyed, in awe of what I see.

"You have a library!" I squeal and he laughs at my excitement of the seemingly simplest thing.

I spin around looking at all the books, taking everything in.

"I've never seen so many books in someone's house!"

 _A library! He has a freaking library!_ I know I have a wide smile stuck on my face, but he has an actual library.

I run over and pull a book of the shelf. Opening the first page, I carefully running my fingers along the written words. _First addition?!_

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I put the book back. "Christian, I love it!"

I turn around and smile at him.

"I thought you might." He returns my smile. "I'm glad."

He holds my hand and leans down, kissing my lips softly, nothing like our earlier kiss.

"We'll talk once I'm finished." He tells me. "Enjoy."

He leaves me in his beautiful home library before I can say anything.

I look around grinning.

 ** _~..~..~_**

It's been awhile since I've seen Christian. It's getting late and I'm getting tired. He must be busy so I guess we'll talk tomorrow.

I have to get home and go to bed as I have work tomorrow morning.

I put the book I was reading back and get up to find him.

He said he would be in his office, but I'm not sure where that is, he didn't tell me.

I knock on the first door I see and open it, but it's just a media room.

Maybe his office is upstairs?

I walk up the stairs and again knock and open a door. Bathroom.

I'm walking around in this labyrinth of an apartment, trying to find him.

 _What one person needs all this room?_

I open another door and I am immediately hit with the smell of lemon and wood. It's dark so I'm not sure what kind of room this is.

I find the lights and switch them on. The other rooms were white, but this room is red. My eyes widen when I look around the room.

 _OH. MY. GOSH!_

I walk in, looking around at all these Medieval looking torture devices.

I pick up something to look more closely at it, but I'm not sure what it is or what it's used for.

 _This is what he likes? This dark kinky stuff._

I put that down and pick up something else, another unknown named object, as I stare at the giant X.

 _You think a girl would learn._

I'm about to put the new item back, and look at what's in the drawers, when I hear him.

"What are you doing in here?!" He sounds worried.

 _He shouldn't be worried._

I smile at him to let him know it's okay.


	20. Chapter 20

**CPOV**

When Anastasia passes out from her adrenaline crash, I catch her in my arms and pick her up, telling Sawyer and Taylor, "My office. Now!" as I pass them.

I carry Anastasia to my room and lay my beautiful girl down on my bed.

With one last look, I closed the door and head to my office.

Taylor and Sawyer are seated when I walk in.

"Care to explain the meaning of covert, Sawyer?" I ask sarcastically as I walk in and sit behind my desk. "What the fuck happened?!"

When I called Taylor earlier, while Anastasia was changing, he said he was with Sawyer and they would explain what happened when they got here. I assumed that meant they got the guy, and when Sawyer stepped off the elevator, looking like he went a couple rounds, I was pissed. He obviously caught the guy and went a couple rounds with him, but they came back alone, and Taylor was trying to hide his amusement. I saw red with rage. How can he be amused when someone was after _My Beauty?!_

"Sir," Sawyer begins. "I kept my distance, just as you requested. I saw Ms. Steele notice the SUV Monday morning, so I parked in a different location today."

"What happened today?"

"After work she had dinner at a café. She left after eating, I assumed to return home, but instead, she changed directions, so I followed her to a book store. I sat in the corner, out of sight but also near the front so I could keep a look out at the entrance. I saw her slip out the back and became concerned. I followed to make sure all was well." He explains.

That still doesn't explain everything and I'm getting tired of waiting.

"And?" I growl impatiently.

"Ms. Steele made me, sir." Like that explains it all. _It doesn't._

"Who was following her? She called me in a panic. And what the fuck happened to your face, Sawyer?"

If this fucker did that to Sawyer and _My_ Anastasia got away, now I'm glad I had someone on her. I can only imagine what would of happened to her had Sawyer not been there. He'll need to be her full time CPO if this crazy fucker is after her. Maybe this is what she's scared of.

"I was, sir." I raise my brow.

 _Is he talking about Ana? She saw him? Thank fuck it was just a misunderstanding, but then who attacked Sawyer?_

"That explains who was following her, not what happened to your face."

"Ms. Steele, sir. She..." He looks uncomfortable, shifting in his chair. "I-"

"Spit it out, Sawyer! Who did that to you?!"

"Ms. Steele did, sir." _Ana?_

Now I'm confused. Sawyer's not a huge guy but he is compared to Anastasia.

"Ms. Steele did that." I point to his face to confirm.

"Yes, sir."

"Anastasia? _My_ Ana?"

"Yes, sir."

I'm trying to control my laughter.

"Ana?" I chuckle a little, then stop, still smirking. "Ana did that to you?"

"Yes, sir." He confirms for the third time. "She hit me. Punched my nose, kneed me in the groin, and threw me on the ground, then she took off running."

I sit back stunned, surprised and _proud._

"What?" I chuckle still unbelieving.

I look at Taylor, understanding his earlier reaction.

"Are you telling me _Anastasia_ took _you_ down?" I ask again.

"Yes, sir." He confirms yet again, looking both embarrassed and proud.

I nod. _That's my girl._ My girl that's going to be very upset with me when she wakes and finds out what happened.

"You terrified her." I let him know.

Okay, it's partially my fault. I should have let her know I had him following her, but he was supposed to be covert.

"I apologize, sir."

"Taylor, Ms. Steele will be staying here tonight." I tell him. "Get her some work attire."

"Of course, sir."

"That'll be all."

They nod and leave.

When she called me and I could hear the panic and sheer terror in her voice, I freaked. I lost it, I had no control. _I lost control!_  
I was in a meeting, and I left without excusing myself. Taylor and I rushed to her. I have never seen Taylor drive so fast. He must of been worried as well, especially when he couldn't reach Sawyer.

The thought of her hurt, of losing her. I couldn't bare it. Thank fuck, she wasn't hurt and this wasn't serious.

I know we agreed to be friends and to not try for more until after I was no longer her boss, but it shouldn't matter. I don't give a fuck what people think.

 _Hell,_ _I want people to know. I want every fucker to know she's mine!_

She's the first girl I've ever wanted more with. More, what? I don't know, but I do know I want it with her.

I'm going to talk to her about being together. Together now, not tomorrow, not next Tuesday. _Now._ I wont take no for an answer. Surely she can see we belong together, and she didn't pull away from the kiss we shared earlier, in fact, she participated.

Could that just be because of the situation? _No._ She wanted it.

When I asked her to be mine and she said my name, I was so afraid she would turn me down again, so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her again.

I notice movement outside my door, bringing me from my thoughts, and when I look up I see Anastasia walk passed.

She's awake, so I know it's time to talk my beautiful girl.

I go out to the main room and see her standing by the large windows, looking out at Seattle. I have never seen a more beautiful sight.

The view of her standing in my clothes is making my dick stir.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, where she belongs, then I kiss her temple, inhaling her calming scent as I do.

She doesn't tense or pull away, in fact, she wraps her arms around mine holding me to her.

I apologize about Sawyer, ready for her to freak out on me and get upset, but it never comes. Instead, she's worried about Sawyer. As it turns out her Stepfather taught her self defense. I'd like to shake that man's hand. I let her know Sawyer is fine although she hurt his ego.

I feel like it's now or never. She seems to be in a good mood.

When I tell her I would like to talk to her, she smiles and says she wants to talk to me as well.

 _Maybe she finally sees how good we can be together._

We don't get the chance to talk yet, though because work needs my attention.

As I am unsure how long I will be, and since I don't want her to leave before we talk, knowing her love of books, I decide to show her my library.

Her reaction is just as I hoped it to be. _Breathtakingly beautiful._

I leave her with one last soft kiss as a reminder and promises to talk.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After dealing with the Taiwanese, and calling Ros to get me a publishing company, it's late and I'm tired. I want to talk to Anasta- _Shit, Ana!_

I quickly stand and look for her in the library, but she's not there.

It's late, maybe she went to bed.

I look in my bedroom, thinking she went to sleep in there. _Nothing._

Where is she? I know she didn't leave.

As I'm heading towards the kitchen, I hear a noise coming from upstairs.

 _No! No, no, no, no, no!_

I run up the stairs, taking two at a time, and rush to my Playroom.

 _Why the fuck isn't it locked?!_

There she is, standing in the room I never wanted her to find or know about, holding a flogger.

"What are you doing in here?!" _Fuck!_ She's going to leave.

She looks up and smiles at me. _She's smiling?!_ Why is she smiling?

"What is this?" She asks, holding up the flogger in her hand.

I walk inside my Playroom and take it from her, putting it back.

"It's called a flogger." I tell her then turn around to face her.

She's just standing there, staring at me, completely unfazed.

"Well?" _This is me baby._

"What?" She says.

I furrow my brow, confused. What does she mean, _what?_ Let's start with an easy question, the one she didn't answer.

"What are you doing in here?" _How did she even get in here?_

"I was trying to find you. I wanted to say goodnight." That still doesn't explain how she got into my locked Playroom.

"Goodnight?" I question the meaning. Goodnight? As in, goodnight she's going to bed, or, goodnight she's leaving.

"Yeah, it's late, and I have to go home. I was getting tired waiting for you to finish." She says like we're not having this conversation in a BDSM Playroom.

"You want to leave?" _I knew it!_ She's running.

"Yeah." She shrugs as if it's no big deal, when it is.

"Why?" I croak.

"I have work tomorrow morning." She says as a way of explanation.

She breaks our eye contact to look around my Playroom.

"Is this... Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? You want to do this with me?"

She's calm and it confuses me. _Does she know about this lifestyle?_

"Only if you're willing." I explain cautiously.

She nods her head. _Is she saying yes?!_

"Could you try to do .. um, ..." She pauses looking for the word.

"Vanilla?" I suspect.

"Yeah, that."

"I'm not sure. To be honest I've never tried. This is who I am, I'm a monster." I look away, not wanting her to see the monster inside me.

"You're not." I snap my eyes to hers when she says this.

 _Does she not see what I enjoy?_

"Everyone has a dark-side, Christian. Skeletons in their closet they don't want anyone to know about. There is nothing wrong with this." She waves her hand around the room we're in. "Granted BDSM is misunderstood and is mistaken for abuse, I know it's not. But this... this is just _not_ for me. I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you about trying for more than just friends but if you _need_ this, I can't do it. We can still just be friends if you'd like."

"You still want to be near me?"

 _W_ _here has this girl been all my life?_

"You're a good man, Christian." She smiles.

"I'm surprised you're not running away screaming."

"Well, I'm not wearing my running shoes." She looks down, so I follow her gaze to see she's barefoot.

"Do you want me to run?" She asks me. "I can assure you I can run pretty fast."

"Don't run," I pull her into my embrace. "And so can I."

My heart thaws when she giggles.

Together we walk out of my playroom and head downstairs.

I'm still trying to figure out why it's unlocked. I can only assume Gail was in there cleaning and forgot to lock the room.

"How do you even know about this?" I ask, curious.

"I like to read." She shrugs, explaining, "I've read a little about it, not much. What I found was interesting." That beautiful blush creeps along her cheeks. "Even though I could never participate in BDSM, it's still interesting."

I could show her interesting.

We're walking towards my bedroom, but as we pass the elevator, she tries to go in that direction. Since we're holding hands, this causes our arms to pull.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She explains, "I told you it's getting late and I have work tomorrow. Can you give me a ride home?"

"Exactly, it's late." I pull her to me, smirking. "Stay with me, I'll give you a ride."

She laughs at the innuendo.

She looks so beautiful when she laughs, I can't help but crash my lips to hers.

I know we still have to talk about our relationship, but it's late, we can talk another time.

Still kissing her, I pick her up. She wraps her legs around me as I carry her to my room.

I kick the door open and closed, then toss her onto my bed. She laughs when she lands with a bounce. I crawl on the bed and climb on top of her.

"Oh no, you don't." She says, trying to push me off and moving away from me. "It's late and I really do need some sleep before work tomorrow morning. We can experiment with vanilla another night."

 _Damn!_

I'm all but pouting when I look at the clock and see it is indeed late.

"Alright," I concede. "I guess I'll change into my pajamas and we'll just... sleep."

I get off the bed and go to my closet, thinking if this is a good idea. I've never slept with anyone before because of my nightmares, and my haphephobia. Would she be upset if I asked her to sleep in a spare room? Maybe I could try and sleep with her.

As I'm putting my pajamas on, I notice the pair of hot pink socks Mia got for me, claiming I don't have enough _color_ in my wardrobe. But _pink?_

I smirk as I put the hot pink socks on then walk out to Anastasia.

She's sitting on my bed, cross legged, looking at her hands, but she looks up when she hears me enter.

"Ready for bed?" I ask her, wiggling my toes causing her to look at my feet.

Her face breaks whens she sees my hot pink socks and she laughs loudly.

"Oh my gosh!" She grins, trying to control her laugher. "You have _pink_ socks?!"

"You don't like them?" I pout.

"I do, I do!" She says, still trying to contain her laughter. "Oh my gosh, where and why did you get them?"

"Mia." That's all I need to say to explain. _My sister._

"Of course." She says with a smile.

She moves when I step up to the bed, but I stop short.

"I forgot to brush my teeth."

She laughs when I walk away.

In the bathroom, I brush my teeth, and when I'm finished, I decided to tease her a bit more.

I smirk as I walk out of the bathroom with my shirt off.

Her eyes darken with desire when she sees my toned physic.

When I finally get into bed, she stands, with her back to me, and she takes off my sweats that she's wearing. I know they are too large for her, and she's only getting comfortable, but she looks arousing only wearing my T-shirt.

I can't control myself, I slowly get out of bed and stand behind her.

She doesn't move when I gather her hair, bringing it to one side, and kiss the back of her neck.

I continue kissing her neck, moving to just behind her ear, as I hold her hair out of my way with one hand and place my other flat on her stomach.

She still hasn't moved, but her breathing has picked up.

When my trail of kisses can no longer continue, I slowly turn her around.

The moonlight is casting shadows on her beautiful face but all I can see is the sheer lust in her eyes.

I lean down and she tilts her head up, and when our lips touch, there is that spark.

There is so much passion in our kiss. It's a slow, meaningful passion, not a carnal passion. I've never felt this before. My usual MO is hard and rough, but this is slow and sweet.

She thrusts her hands into my hair when I wrap my arms around her tiny waist. Her tongue is gently moving with mine.

I move away from our kiss to grab the hem of the shirt she's wearing and lift it up, slowly taking it off her body and tossing it to the floor.

She's now standing before me wearing only her panties, looking every bit of perfection. Eagerly, I pick her up and gently lay her on my bed.

Her eyes are fixed on my pants when I grab the waistband and release my monster. When my erection springs free, I smirk at her wide-eyed reaction.

 _I'm a big boy, baby._

I lick my lips and climb on top of her, kissing up her body as I go.

"You have a beautiful body, Anastasia." _Very beautiful._

"Oh!" She moans as I latch onto her perfect nipple.

She arches her back when I slip my fingers inside her panties and brush her clitoris.

Her hands once again fly to my hair when I slowly push my fingers inside of her to find her wet. Very wet. _Soaking._

"Oh my god!" She moans

"Oh, baby." I groan, kissing her neck. "I want you, Anastasia."

"I want you, too."

I curl my fingers in a come-hither motion, hitting her g-spot, causing her to tremble. She gives me a long sweet moan when my thumb circles her clit, and soon she starts lifting her hips to meet my fingers, matching the pace I'm setting. She's so slick and wet, I want to be inside her. I have to be inside her.

She whimpers when I withdraw my fingers.

I kiss down her body to her panties so I can take them off. Before I take them off, I look up at her to see she's leaning on her elbows watching me. I deliberately lick my lips and run my nose up the center of her panties, inhaling her arousal.

I close my eyes in delight. _Intoxicating._

"Oh my god!" She moans and falls back onto the bad.

"You smell so good." My voice husky with want. "Fucking delicious."

I need to be inside her, now!

I finally pull down her panties and she helps by lifting her hips. Her bare pussy is now on display for me. I want so badly to taste her, but I'm desperate to fuck her. Instead I kiss her thighs and up her body, back up to her mouth.

As I'm kissing her, I reach for a condom in my drawer. I usually keep a few in here when I have sex on the main floor, but I have never had sex in my room. This will be a first for me, sex in my own bed.

After I have the condom, I sit up and open it with my teeth. I swiftly put the condom on, all without breaking eye contact with _My Beauty._

She is biting her lip, squirming with want, and her eyes are glowing.

"I can't wait to be inside you." My voice sounds so full of want. _Have I ever been this aroused?_

I settle myself between her thighs, grab her hands and hold them above her head.

"Keep your hands there." I demand even though I'm holding her.

I release on of her hands so I can grab my dick and position myself at her entrance. I run my dick along her slit, coating him in her juices.

"Is this what you want?" I ask to be sure. If she doesn't want this, she needs to tell me now because once I'm inside her, I wont stop.

"Please." She bucks her hips up.

That's all I need to hear.

I push forward, entering her, and moaning in pleasure at how tight she is.

 _FUCK!_

"Ahhh!" She cries out, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as she grabs my forearms.

I close my eyes as well, enjoying the feel of her pussy gripping me. _Fuck, she's tight! So fucking tight!_ And even though her hands are on arm on my forearms, I don't care.

I go to move, but she stops me, wrapping her legs around me to keep me still.

"Wait! Just wait a minute."

It is taking all my control not to thrust deep inside of her while she adjusts to my size.

"I have to move, baby." My voice strained. "You ready?"

"Ye-Yes." She nods frantically.

I pull out and push back in, claiming her.

"Ah." She whimpers.

She's still not use to my size so my thrusts are slow and deep, but soon she begins to meet my thrusts.

 _Fuck!_ She feels amazing.

She's no longer whimpering, now it's her moans I hear.

I tilt her chin up with one hand, still holding one of her wrists with my other, and kiss her hard.

I can feel her pussy clenching around me so I know she's close, and I'm not far behind.

"Cum for me, Anastasia." I demand.

Like my words are all she needed to release, she obeys, tightening even more around me as her pussy spasms, soaking my dick.

 _Fuck!_

She cries out, screaming my name. _Say my name, baby!_

"Christian!" Her head back, her mouth open, her eyes closed... seeing her like this is all too much and it tips me over the edge.

I explode, calling out her name, as I cum violently inside of her. I don't think I've even cum this hard.

When I finish my release I collapse on top of her, panting hard and trying to catch my breath.

My forehead is resting on hers and when I open my eyes she's staring up at me in awe.

I softly kiss her lips then I pull out of her. Even though it was nice and slow she still winces.

I roll over, take off the condom and discard it onto the floor. I'm completely spent and exhausted.

I grab the blankets and cover our bodies, then I pull her to me, inhaling her wonderful scent. Her back is to my front, and before I can do or say anything more, I fall into a peaceful, content, deep slumber.

 _Vanilla; my new favorite flavor._ Only with her.

* * *

"Oh my god." I wake the next morning to the sound of _My Beauty._

I pull her closer, tightening my arms around her.

"Mmmm..." I nuzzle my nose in her hair and kiss her head. "You said that a lot last night, baby."

"OH MY GOD!" She quickly sits up, taking the sheet with her to cover herself.

"Anastasia?" _What's wrong?_

She looks back at me with a wide eyed expression.

 _Fuck!_

"Don't." I plead, and close my eyes tight, thinking she is having second thoughts or regrets sleeping with me.

What she says next surprises me, and I too have a wide eyed look.


	21. Chapter 21

**APOV**

I wake feeling sore. _Deliciously sore._ Christian is _great_ at sex! I hope it was good for him too since it was... _vanilla._ He did say he's never had vanilla sex before. I'm not sure that's possible. I mean, never? But it was beyond amazing for me! It being my first time and all.

Yes, I said _first.  
_  
I am, or rather was, a 21 year old virgin.

My dream _was_ to lose my virginity to my husband on my wedding night, but dreams change. _I changed._ After _him,_ I never thought I'd trust again. There are only three people I trust, now four. I decided to never put myself out there and vowed to protect my heart, to never date. _Ever._ I built my walls so high, no one could get near me. _Which is why I was so horrible to Christian when he tried getting in._ I'm surprised I didn't scare him off, but Christian Grey broke through my defensive walls, completely knocking them down.

I no longer want marriage, that's why I had sex with Christian. Of course, I didn't want to be a virgin forever, but I also didn't want to be like my mother; one marriage to the next. After what she did to Ray, I saw how it broke him, and I promised myself, I would never be like her. So wanted to lose it to someone I trust. I know what you are thinking, I trust José, and yes, I do, because he has been my friend for years. However, he's more like a brother than a lover and it would ruin what we have.

It doesn't bother me that Christian is involved in the BDSM lifestyle, to each their own and all that. _Right?_ After all their motto is _Safe, Sane, and Consensual._ And it's not like we'll be together forever, however, I could never do that, to willingly let someone hit me, beat me before sex. _No way._ We still need to talk, if he can do only vanilla with me, than I'd like to be more than friends. If not, he will forever be my friend.

I've never been more than friends with anyone.

What _'_ _more'_ means, I'm not sure. Does it mean just sex? What I do know is, whatever more means, I want it with Christian Grey.

Christian is still sleeping so I'm just laying here wrapped in his arms. I want to lay like this forever, I feel so safe in his arms, and I can't even explain the feeling I have when I'm with him. I've never felt this before.

Thankfully Christian's windows automatically tint as the light comes through, so it's not very bright in his room.

I look at the clock and, "Oh my god."

I didn't hear an alarm go off. Did he even set the alarm?! If we don't get up now, we are seriously going to be late for work! I still have to stop at my place to get work attire and that's in the opposite direction to GEH from here.

I know Christian is awake now because I feel his arms tighten around me.

"Mmmm..." He nuzzles my hair and kisses my head. "You said that a lot last night, baby."

"OH MY GOD!" I sit up fast, taking the sheet with me to cover myself modestly.

"Anastasia?"

 _We're going to be so late!_

I look at him with a wide eyes. _What if I get fired!_

"Don't." He pleads and closes his eyes tight.

I don't want to ruin the moment either, but we're going to be late!

I quickly jump out of bed, bring the sheet with me.

"Anastasia?" He sounds confused.

I turn around to tell him, we're okay, just late, but he is starring at the evidence of my lost virginity.

"You..." He looks at me bewildered. "You're a... I mean. You were a virgin?"

"Yes, I am. I mean, I was."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"What are you sorry for? I wanted to have sex with you. If I didn't want to, I would have stopped you. I enjoyed last night, Christian."

He grabs my arm, pulling me down onto the bed, and leans over me.

"You're mine? All mine." I'm not sure if it's a question or a statement. He sounds like he doesn't believe it, but yes, I guess I am.

"Yes," I giggle. "All yours."

He growls, grabbing me, kissing me like his life depends on it. His hands are roaming my body, and he pushes my legs open so he can settle between them. Since we are both still completely naked, the head of his erection is bumping into my sex.

"I have to grab a condom." His husky voice is making me even more wet than I already am, and when he reaches for a condom, I moan, wrapping my arms around him.

He holds the foil packet in his hand, and starts kissing my neck.

"I left a mark." He muses.

 _Oh great, now I'll have to cover it up for work. Crap! We have to get ready for work._

"Stop." He pulls away from my neck and looks at me with a mix of lust and confusion. "We have to stop."

"You don't want to?" He furrows his brow. "You don't want me?"

"Yes and yes, of course, I do, but-"

"Then why are we stopping?" He starts kissing my neck again.

He's making it harder to resist him, but I have to.

"Christian!" I grab his shoulders, not wanting him to stop, but push away because we have to.

"Christian, stop, we're going to be late to work." With that, his head snaps up to look at the clock.

"Shit!" He shouts, jumping out of bed gloriously naked. "Fuck! I'm late!"

I giggle when he rushes to his closet.

"I know, I told you we're going to be late." I tell him, sitting up in bed, holding the sheets around me so my body is covered.

"I'm not going to be, I am." I hear him from his closet. "Fuck! I had a breakfast meeting this morning. I never sleep in."

He comes back out wearing only his boxer briefs, his signature grey suit, white shirt, and silver tie are in his hands, along with a bag. He puts everything on his bed and begins to put his pants on.

"There's work clothes in this bag for you." He tells me.

"Wow, thank you."

"I gotta go." He kisses me only wearing his pants.

He grabs his shirt, putting it on unbuttoned, then he grabs his tie, and shoes I didn't see he had, and walks out of the room.

I pick up the bag and head towards his ensuite to take a much needed shower.

I wont have time to dry my hair so I put it up in a messy bun before I step inside the shower.

I'm quickly washing my body and jump startled when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I look over my shower and giggle when I see Christian behind me.

"I thought you left. Are you not late?"

"I am." He kisses my bare shoulder. "I heard the water, and just the thought of you naked in my shower was too hard to pass up."

He turns me around so he can kiss me, which quickly turns passionate. I moan when he grabs my ass but then he pulls away.

"I gotta go." He repeats quickly, slapping my ass before he leaves for real this time.

After I finish my shower, I put on the ridiculously expensive clothes I could never afford, and look in the mirror.

I know they say you give off a different vibe once you loose your virginity, and I am glowing, but I didn't think it was this noticeable.

It's all curtsey of Christian Grey.

When I walk back out to the bedroom, the evidence of my lost virtue is staring back at me. I would at least put his sheets in the washer, but I don't know where the laundry room is. I pull his bedding off the bed and just overstuff them in his hamper.

Finally ready for work, I walk out to the main room, only to stop in my tracks when I remember I don't have my car and I'm wearing heels.

 _Crap!_

"Good morning!" I hear a woman cheer, a little too brightly.

I look around and fins a pretty blonde, standing behind the breakfast bar.

 _Who is she?_

"Hi." I squeak nervously.

"Would you like some breakfast, Ms. Steele?" Well, it seems she knows me.

"Um... I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

"I'm terribly sorry, please excuse me, I am Mrs. Jones. Mr. Grey's house-manager."

"Oh!" I sound relieved, but to be honest, I am.

"I'm Ana," I say, walking over to her. "and no, thanks for the offer but I'm running late. I'll just grab a banana, if that's alright?"

"Of course." She smiles kindly as she hands me a banana.

I thank her and turn around so I can use the elevator, but I gasp in shock when I see the man that was following me yesterday. Sawyer, I believe Christian said his name was. If Christian wasn't running late, I'm sure he would have introduced me to this Sawyer.

"I come in peace." He jokes, holding both his hands up in mock surrender.

 _Funny._

"Sorry, you startled me, and um... I apologize about yesterday." I say as I point to the bruise he's sporting today.

"That was my fault," He assures me. "I apologize for startling you, and again for yesterday's misunderstanding. Are you ready to leave, Ms. Steele?"

 _What's it to him. He's just supposed to follow me right?_

"Um. Yeah."

I walk passed him, but he follows me to the elevator, so I stop and turn around.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be driving you to work, ma'am."

"What?!" I shake my head no. "I can get there myself, thank you."

I call the elevator, but he continues.

"Mr. Grey insists, ma'am."

"Well, I insist not."

"I'm just following orders, ma'am."

 _Ugh!_ Instead of arguing with this very insistent man, I pull my phone out of the bag I'm using and call Christian.

 _"Grey!"_ His sexy voice snaps.

"Christian, would you mind explaining _Hulk_ to me?" I ask frustrated.

 _"What? Baby, I'm in a meeting. Can I call-"_

"No, Christian," I interrupt him, "I can take myself to work. He can follow me, but I'll walk."

 _"Anastasia, you're running late, just let Sawyer drive you. I have to go."_

"Christian!" I stomp my foot and whisper, "I can't trust him, I don't even know him!"

 _"Baby, Sawyer is a professional."_

"Can the woman drive me?" I try to reason with him.

 _"Mrs. Jones?"_

"Yeah, just until I get to know Mr. Sawyer."

 _"Of course."_

"Thank you."

 _"I'll meet you for lunch. My office?"_

"Okay." I smile.

 _"Laters, baby."_


	22. Chapter 22

**CPOV**

I slept well, I always sleep well with her, granted this is only the second time we've slept together, but every time it's been peaceful. I have no night terrors with her. It's like she's my talisman, and keeps them away. There are advantages to sleeping with her; we could wake and fuck before we even get out of bed. _Definitely advantages._ If I wasn't late, and we didn't over sleep, I would have taken her again this morning. _  
_  
I couldn't believe it; this beautiful girl was a virgin. If I hadn't of saw the evidence for myself, I wouldn't have believed it at all. I mean, she was tight, but a virgin? _A Virgin?!_ How was someone, as beautiful as she, still a virgin? She's never been touched, apart from by me. _Me!_ She's mine! _Only mine!_ The thought is pleasing and my dick twitches in excitement as I recall how she looked during her orgasm.

I want _more, more_ with Anastasia, and if _more_ means a strictly vanilla sexual relationship, then I'm willing to try. After all, vanilla last night was beyond my expectations. I didn't think vanilla would have any appeal, however, that was the hardest I've ever come, and it was during vanilla sex!

Yes, vanilla, I'm willing to do just that for my beautiful girl, for Anastasia. Only for _My Beauty._

This morning, as Taylor drove me to work, he asked if I wanted Anastasia to sign an NDA, but I told him no. I trust her. _Trust._ That's rare for me. There's a certain amount of trust in a BDSM relationship, but never enough to proceed without the protection of an NDA. I guess trust is rare for her as well.

 _I wonder if she trusts me?_

I'm in my office, with the door open, waiting on Anastasia. We're going to have lunch together today.

"Are you Anastasia? " I hear Ros ask. "The Anastasia?"

I stand from my desk and walk to my open door.

Ros was on my case this morning with why I was late to the meeting, since I'm never late, and then Anastasia called. I never told Ros anything, but she heard the pet name I was using towards Anastasia and my one-sided conversation.

I lean against my door, listening to their conversation since they haven't noticed me yet. Anastasia looks sexy as hell, wearing the clothes I had Taylor arrange for her, and my dick is in agreement. This lunch might end up turning into more.

"Um." Anastasia looks confused. "Yes?"

"Oh my god!" Ros grins. "You're real."

Ros surprises Anastasia by pulling her into a hug, causing Anastasia to huff out do to the force.

"Yes, I am." Anastasia tells her. "Um... Who are you?"

"Let her go, Ros." I finally make myself known.

"Pardon me, I got a little excited." Ros finally releases Anastasia. "I just wanted to meet you, I didn't think you existed, I thought he was bullshitting me when he took a call with an _Anastasia_ at the meeting this morning."

"Anastasia, this is Ros Bailey, my COO." I introduce them. "Rosalyn, as you can see, this is my Anastasia."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Bailey." Anastasia smiles politely.

"Please, call me Ros, and it's lovely to meet you as well, Anastasia."

"Just Ana, please."

"She's a looker, Grey!" _I know._

Anastasia blushes at the compliment.

"If you'll excuse us, Ros." I tell her, putting my hand on Anastasia's lower back. "We'd like to have lunch."

"Of course, I just wanted to meet the woman that put that creepy ass smile on your face."

She leaves us, walking towards her office.

"Anastasia." I escort her inside my office.

 **...**

Curious as ever, during our lunch, Anastasia asks about my introduction to BDSM.

"You said you never had vanilla sex before. Not even your first time?"

"No, not even my first time." I admit to her. "You're my first vanilla conquest."

"Wow! You lost your virginity in a BDSM scene. That's pretty kinky. How did you go about finding BDSM?"

 _Should I tell her about Elena?_

"One of my mother's friends. I was her Submissive and then later her Dominant. Our relationship lasted for 6 years."

"Wow! You stud!" She playfully punches my arm.

She's taking this better than I thought she would. Well, she did take me being involved with BDSM well. _She's very understanding._

"Going after cougars." She continues, teasing, "Then what are you doing with a kitten like me?"

"So you're a kitten, are you?" I make my voice husky. "I bet I could make you purr."

"I'm sure you can." She giggles.

"I know I can, baby." _I did last night_.

"You seem pretty confident."

"I am." I wiggle my eyebrows playfully.

She shakes her head, laughing at me.

"Now I don't feel so left out."

 _Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if your first time was with your mother's friend in a BDSM scene. You must of been older than 18."

"Actually, I was 15."

"What?! 15?! Oh my god! Christian! You were abused? How awful!"

"It wasn't like that, I wanted it. She helped me."

"She didn't help you! She's a pedophile! She abused you!"

I knew it was too good to be true that she would understand. No one does.

"You wouldn't understand, I was a very horny and angry teenager who couldn't stand to be touched. I got into a lot of fights, kicked out of so many schools, drinking. I was out of control and headed down a very dark path. She helped me, taught me to control my anger, my grades improved, I stopped drinking, all because of her."

"There are other ways to help a troubled teen. She's sick."

"Anastasia." I say in warning tone.

"No, Christian." She defies me. "Is it not the motto of BDSM. _Safe, Sane, Consensual_ ?"

"It is." _Where is she going with this?_

"What she did to you was not _SAFE,_ it was abuse. What she did was not _SANE._ No sane adult would take advantage of a teenage boy like that. What she did was not _CONSENSUAL._ You were 15, legally you couldn't consent. Does your mother know about this?"

"Of course not! My parents don't know it started when I was 15 and they don't know of my involvement with BDSM, but they found out about our sexual relationship when I was 21, an adult. Her husband caught us and told my parents."

"She was married too?! Oh this just gets better and better. Gees, do you still have contact with her? That would be like the icing on this fucked up cake."

"Yes." I say defensive, and almost regretful. "We're friends and business partners."

"Friends and business partners?!" She screeches out. "Oh god. Please. _Please,_ don't tell me she's the lady that just hugged me. I'd seriously need a detox."

"No." I say to her relief. "Ros and I have no sexual involvement. Business only. She's just my COO of GEH. She's happily married to her wife, Gwen. Elena gave me the start up money I needed to begin my business when my parents wouldn't, in turn, I help back her salons."

"Salons?! OH MY GOD! It's that creepy insecure salon lady?!"

 _What does she mean, creepy?_

"What are you talking about?"

If Elena is fucking this up for me, after I warned her, I will ruin her.

"Before our date," Anastasia explains, "Kate suggested we get our hair professional done, so we went to the Esclava Salon near our apartment. This blonde lady gave me the creeps because she kept looking at me like I was her last drink of water."

"That's why she's the creepy salon lady?"

"Not just that. She totally creeped me out on another level Monday, when she stopped me outside of GEH after work, wanting to talk to me about you. Saying she can 'help me', that she knows what you like. She even said I wouldn't be enough for you. She's obviously threatened by me, afraid and insecure, thinking I can and will take you from her. She's right though. I normally wouldn't tell anyone who they can and can't be friends with, but Christian, you absolutely cannot be friends with someone who abused you! You can't be associated with a pedophile!"

"What the fuck?!" I shout outraged.

I talked to Elena Monday morning and she approaches Anastasia Monday after work?!

"I'm sorry." Anastasia begins, but I ignore her. "I didn't mean to upset you and I don't want-"

"TAYLOR!" I interrupt her, standing as I message Taylor to come to my office.

 _This bitch is going down!_ I warned her not to fuck with me that morning! _I warned her!_

"You don't need to call him." Anastasia stands with me, getting the wrong idea of my outburst, "I'll leave willingly."

"You're not going anywhere." I let her know, grabbing her arm and making her sit back down. _She's not leaving me._

"Christian-" She starts just as Taylor walks in, but I interrupt her and speak with Taylor.

"Taylor, Ms. Lincoln approached Anastasia after I warned her not to. She's to be put on my no call/no show, proscribe list, effective immediately. Let Sawyer know she's not to get near Anastasia as well. I warned that bitch to stay away!"

"Yes, sir." He says and walks out with a hint of a smile.

I stride to my door and throw it open so I can speak with Andrea.

"Andrea, get me a meeting with my team to end my backing and business relation with Elena Lincoln and the Esclava Salons."

Without waiting for her reply, I shut my door and walk over to Anastasia.

She stands seeing me come for her.

"I warned her not to fuck this up for me! You are what I want, if I wanted a drone, I would get a sub. I want you. Only you." I let her know.

 _I'm lucky Anastasia is such a strong beauty._

I grab her face and kiss her hard.

"I thought you were angry with me." She admits.

"No, not with you. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"It was kind of sexy seeing you in your CEO mode." She bites her lip.

 _What's this?_

I raise my brow intrigued.

"Was it now?" I say in my Dom voice.

"Yes." She breaths out. "Your demanding voice got me very wet."

 _Fuck!_ I'm instantly hard.

"How wet?" _I need to know these things._

"Soaking." She whispers with want.

"FUCK! Baby!"

She giggles. _This is no time for giggling!_

"I have to get back to work soon. My break is almost over." _That's not going to work for me._

"Not before I fuck you, Ms. Steele." I demand in my Dom voice.

Her eyes widen then darken before she playfully bows her head submissively.

"Yes, Sir." She says peeking at me through her lashes.

"You want to play?" I ask gently, cocking my head with a smirk. _This just keeps getting better._

"If... If you don't hurt me, I could try. I don't want to be a good girl any longer. Perhaps, we could enjoy a little kinky fuckery together."

"Kinky fuckery?" What a weird phrase.

She giggles.

"Alright, do you trust me?"

"Yes." She says without hesitation.

I immediately change my stance. Dominant.

"Strip." I demand.

This causes some slight hesitation but eventually she gets totally naked.

"Bend over my desk." I instruct her. "Hands behind your back."

I watch her walk, her fine, fine ass to my desk as I pull off my tie.

She does as she's told, and I stand behind her, restraining her hands behind her back with my tie.

"If it's too much, let me know and I'll stop."

"Like the safewords I read about?" She sounds slightly nervous and turned on at the same time. _Interesting._

"No. If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay."

I bring my hand down, slapping her gorgeous ass without warning.

~SMACK~

"Ahh!" She cries out.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a strained tone. "Did that hurt?"

"I'm fine." She's panting. "It was okay."

I rub her ass. _Fuck!_ I'm uncomfortably tight in my pants.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, Sir."

 _~SMACK~_

 _Fuck!_ To hear that word come out of her beautiful mouth! I could explode in my pants and I haven't even touched her pussy yet.

"Ah!" She cries out again.

"Again?" I'm panting now.

"Yes!"

 _~SMACK~_

"Yes, what?" I demand.

"Yes, Sir!"

~SMACK~

She moans loudly when I hit the apex of her thighs.

After a few more spanks to her glorious ass, turning it a delicious shade of pink, I check to see how she's doing.

I reach around her, my fingers are only on her inner thigh and I can already feel her wetness.

"Fuck, baby. You're dripping!" I play with her clitoris.

She moans loudly, pushing back against my hand.

"Feel it, baby. Feel it for me."

She starts to quiver, and before she finds her release, I take my fingers away.

I close my eyes, moaning when I suck them clean. _Fuck!_ She tastes incredible, just like I knew she would.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Ms. Steele." I say unbuckling my belt.

I get out a foil packet from my pocket and wrap myself before I line the head of my erection at her entrance.

After I'm positioned, I hold her hips.

"This is going to be fast and hard." I tell her, thrusting into her without warning.

 _Oh, fuck!_ She tightens around me and cries out as she comes. _Fuck!_

I smack her ass again for cuming so soon and without permission.

I grit my teeth and fuck her hard, riding through her orgasm, pounding into her again and again.

She's just coming down from her high, when moments later I feel her quiver once more.

 _Come on, baby! Again!  
_  
"Cum for me, Anastasia! Cum again!" I growl, demanding her, and she doesn't disappoint.

"Thank fuck!" I cum with her.

I collapse on top of her, panting so hard. We're both trying to calm our breathing.

Still laying on her, I grab her hair, pulling her head up.

"You're mine, all mine. Do you understand?!" I hiss.

"Oh, yes." She moans out. "Yes, Sir!"

I kiss the corner of her open mouth and run my teeth along her jaw as I pull out of her.

I stand, take off the condom, and put my dick away, before we fall into my chair.

She's sitting on my lap, hands still tied behind her back, and gloriously naked.

"Welcome to my world, baby." I kiss her head and wrap my arms around her.

My office door busts open and Elliot walks in.

 _Fuck! Fucking Elliot!_ I forgot to lock the fucking door! Well, I wasn't expecting office sex.

"Shit!"

I feel Anastasia tense and try to move her hands, but she can't. I quickly cover her sex and breasts, since her hands are tied behind her back. I can feel how wet she is, my fingers are close to sliding inside of her, and it just makes me hard again.

"Fuck, Bro!"

"Get the fuck out Elliot! Now!"

Andrea comes running in right behind Elliot. She blushes a deep shade of read and looks on with wide eyes when she sees the position we're in.

"I-I- I'm so sorry, Mmmr. Grey. I-I-I tried ssstopping him, sir." Andrea stutters. She never stutters.

Andrea doesn't look in our direction again, instead she grabs Elliot's arm and pulls him out of my office, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm naked." Anastasia giggles.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess we forgot to lock the door."

I so badly want to move my fingers inside of her and take her again, but unfortunately, we can't. Instead, I untie Anastasia.

"Get dressed." I kiss her head.

I walk to my door, locking it, so nobody else can come in while she's dressing.

Once she's dressed, I kiss her lips softly, thanking her for an amazing lunch break.

"Since it's the weekend, and you don't work tomorrow, will you stay with me tonight, perhaps the weekend?"

"I'd like that." She smiles.

I can't resist, I kiss her again before we walk out of my office, hand and hand.

Elliot does a cat call and whistles as soon as he sees us.

"Way to go, Bro!" He shouts from the chair he's sitting on.

"Elliot!" I warn him.

I walk Anastasia to the elevator and push the call button for her.

"I'll see you tonight." I tell her, putting some of her just fucked hair behind her ear.

"I just have to go home first to pack some clothes."

I lean to whisper in her ear, "You wont be needing clothes for what I have planned."

She blushes, biting her lip to fight the grin threatening to break through.

"Laters." I softly kiss her lips.

I watch as she boards the elevator and pushes the button for her floor.

 _What is she doing to me?_

Once Anastasia is gone I turn to Andrea.

"Anastasia Steele is to have full access to me."

"Yes sir." She blushes, trying not to look at me.

I smirk at her discomfort.

Now to deal with my brother.

"So. Ana, huh?" Asks, shaking his head. "It's always the quiet ones."

"Elliot." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you walking into my office unannounced?"

"Nice to see you to, bro. Maybe you should lock the door if your going to be having office sex."

I gesture for him to follow me into my office, so he can tell me what he wants.

Elliot chuckles when he sees me pick up the condom wrapper off the floor and put it in the trash.

"What can I do for you?" I ask, finally sitting behind my desk.

"Just an idea." He sits across from me. "I wanted to run something by you. I'm not in business, but I'm thinking of investing in a hardware store. It'll save me money with my construction company, and I think I found one. I wanted your advice."

"Sure."

We discuss his business venture, and I agree to invest and help him get started.

After Elliot leaves I get a text from my beautiful girl.

 ** _Kate's back from Aspen. I guess you already know since Elliot is here *cue blush*  
She's going to pick me up and take me home so I can pack my bag. I'll see you later tonight, Mr. Grey. xx _****_-A_**

 **I told you, you wont be needing any clothes. ;) x -C**

 _ ***giggles* You are insatiable. xx -A**_

 **Only with you. If you insist on packing, pack some lingerie! x -C**

 _ **Like I said. Insatiable! xx -A**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**APOV**_

On the way home Kate tells me all about her time in Aspen with Elliot. I don't even get a chance to tell her what's been happening with Christian. She probably thinks I've spent the whole time she's been away reading. I giggle. _Defiantly NOT reading._ We get home and she follows me to my room continuing, going on and on about Aspen and Elliot. I'm excited about going to spend time with Christian, so I'm packing while she continues to talk. She stops mid-sentence when she notices what I'm doing.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Are you going to Ray's? Ana, I just got home. I missed you. I thought we'd have a girls weekend."

"No. I'm not going to Ray's and I missed you too. Can we do the girls day another time?"

"Sure. I can just go over Elliot's. But if you're not going to Ray's, why are you packing."

 _Time to shock Kate._

"I'm staying with Christian." I try to say calmly and bite my lip to prevent my wide smile.

"What?! Christian Grey?"

"Yes. He and I are... I'm- _We_ are trying for more."

"Oh my god! Ana. Why didn't you tell me?!"

I laugh. "When? You was going on and on about Aspen this and Elliot that. Would you of liked me to interrupt?"

"Yes!" I laugh. "When did this happen? What happened to _just friends?_ Why didn't you call me? Ana!" She grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "ANA! This is big!"

"I didn't call you because you were enjoying Aspen with Elliot. It could wait. And as for when, um, Thursday night." I blush giving myself away.

" _OH MY GOD!_ Anastasia Steele, did you? I mean, oh my god, did you?!"

I blush even more. "If you are asking if we had sex." I blush even more. "Yes."

 _And 3-2-1._

"Aaahhhhh!" Kate screams. "Oh my god, Ana! How was it? Did you like it? Was he gentle? Did you com-"

"Kate! Enough." She looks at me waiting for answers barely containing her excitement. I give in. "It was incredible, Kate. Yes, of course, I liked it. He was very..." _thinking of my first time, our first time._ "...sweet and um... Yes."

"Oh, Ana. I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it. Ana's finally learned to love."

"Love? Who said anything about love?" _I know I didn't._

"It's all over your face when you talk about him. That dreamy look in your eyes. You've got it bad Ana." She smiles.

"No way, Kate." That's not possible. I've been there, done that, not doing it again.

"Ana don't you want to be someone's one and only?"

"Of course, I did. I wanted to be someone's Ana. Someone's world. I wanted to be apart of a love story that never has an end. That's what every girl wants, isn't it? To be someone's everything. To find her Prince Charming."

"Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your Prince. In your case you kissed a dragon but maybe Christian can be your Charming. Trust me, it's worth it. It'll be okay." She smiles. "Ana is in love." Kate sings out and walks out before I can say anything.

 _Great. Just great!_ I know I said it wouldn't be love but I've finally found a man I can trust. I feel safe with him. I've never felt this way before, never knew it could mean this much. _Could my heart still love?_

I see the white rose he gave me in the corner of my room. It's not as beautiful anymore but it still has life. I pick it up out of the water. I smell it, smiling, thinking of how he makes me feel. My heart races. _Is this love?_

* * *

Kate talks to Elliot after leaving my room and apparently he's at Christian's. They want to have dinner with us at Christian's place. Since Elliot is already at Christian's, Kate is going to ride with me. Christian insists I ride with Sawyer so he can make sure I arrive safely to his place. I tried telling him I could drive my car and I didn't see how safe Sawyer could keep me if he got one over by a girl. Christian says my car is a hazard and Sawyer was taken by surprise but insists I couldn't take Sawyer one on one. He says Sawyer is a professional and he trusts him to take care of me. _Hmmp._ I let him know Jose fixed my car but he wouldn't listen. He wanted me 'safe'. So I agreed. I let Sawyer drive us.

Kate and I walk out and Sawyer has the door to the SUV open, waiting for us. He takes my bag, putting it in.

"Thank you." I say getting in.

Kate being in journalist mode starts quizzing Sawyer. He doesn't seem very talkative but answers her questions anyway. I think he's just trying to make me comfortable.

"So what happened to your face?"

"I caught Ms. Steele off guard."

She looks at me shocked. "You did that to him, Ana?"

"Yeah. And I feel really, really bad. Christian had him following me and forgot to mention it. So I kind of took him down. Sorry again, Sawyer."

"No apology necessary. It was my fault, ma'am."

"Okay, if you want this to work. You're really going to have to call me Ana. Miss Steele is fine too. If that makes you comfortable to be formal. We can agree on that. Just please, do not call me 'ma'am'. It feels really weird having someone older than me calling me ma'am."

"Yes, Ms. Steele." _See, compromise._

"Wow, Ana! It's been awhile since Ray gave us a lesson and you take down _this guy_ your first time using self defense. We really need to get Ray to give us another lesson."

"It may have been awhile for you but Ray gives me a lesson _every_ time I visit. He's determined." Kate gives me a knowing smile.

* * *

We get to Escala and Sawyer tries to take my bag up but I insist I carry my own bag. Sawyer takes a service elevator while Kate and I take the main elevator. I put in the code Christian sent to me and up we go. The doors open revealing the beautiful great room.

"Wow, Ana."

"I know. The view is a amazing from up here."

Christian and Elliot come in from the kitchen. Kate sees Elliot and runs over to him. You would think they haven't seen each other in days but the two literally just got back from a week alone in Aspen. Christian comes over to me.

"Hey, baby." He kisses me softly on my lips.

"Hey." I smile at him.

"Dinner's ready and waiting."

"Okay. I just have to put my bag away."

He furrows his brow. "Why didn't Sawyer take it for you?"

"Because it's my bag, not Sawyers. Your room?"

"Of course."

I go to his room with him following. I put my bag down and turn around. He pulls my into his safe embrace.

"I'm glad your here."

"Me too. I like being in your arms."

"Mmmmm..." We kiss and it quickly turns passionate.

We're interrupted by someone pounding on his bedroom door.

"No fucking around! I'm hungry! Let's eat!" I giggle.

"How he talked me into this, I have no idea."

I giggle and we walk out to eat.

* * *

After dinner, we're all talking. Kate is in awe of Christian's penthouse.

"Kate he has a library." I tell her excitedly still unbelieving it. "You have to see it! Christian can I show Kate your library?"

"Of course." I jump up excited and we all walk to the library.

"Only you Ana, would get excited about a bunch of books."

"They're amazing!" Christian is smiling at me holding my hand.

"You mean the balls room?" _What is Elliot talking about?_

"Balls room? It's a book room."

"Elliot calls it the 'balls room' because of the billiard table in there." _Men._

Once in the library Elliot suggest we play a _friendly_ game. "Guys against girls?" He says.

Kate is having other ideas. "No way. It's couple against couple." She gives me a look and I roll my eyes.

"Alright. Lets make it interesting. Strip pool." Elliot suggests.

"No fucking way!" Christian growls out.

"Why not? I've already seen your girl. Although, you did cover her pretty fast so I didn't get a good enough look."

"What?!" _Oh did I forget to mention that to Kate?_

"Didn't I tell you Katie. Sweet little Ana and my dear brother here had a little office fun. However, they forgot one little thing. Nothing too important. Just to lock the fucking door. Ana was totally naked with her hands behind her back, probably jacking him off." He chuckles as I blush.

"Ana you minx!"

"Let's play." I say getting them off the subject. "Losers make desert!"

Christian and Elliot are very good. Luckily, José taught me how to play. Kate, not so much. Christian and I are obviously in the lead but then I think maybe we shouldn't win. Remembering both Kate and Elliot's kitchen skills.

I whisper to Christian. "Christian. Let's lose."

"What? Why?" He asks, like that's absurd.

"Because if we win. They lose. And _they_ are going to make our desert."

"Alright. But they'll suspect if we just start missing every shot."

"Not if we play it off. Distract each other."

"What are you to whispering about?"

"About what desert we want." I tell Kate.

Elliot says. "The game's not over yet. I'm not going down without a fight."

It's my turn. I purposely bend in front of Christian, brushing my ass against his crotch. I hear him growl but he doesn't do anything else. So I give my ass a little shake, rubbing on him. And just when I go to take my shot, he does exactly what I planned on him doing. He smacks my ass.

"Ha ha. You fucked up her shot, Bro! Way to go!" Elliot sinks his shot and I give Christian a wink.

When it's Christian's turn, he's across the table from me so I bend showing my cleavage. This distracts him. He was concentrating. But then his eyes go straight to my tits and he barely taps the ball.

Elliot is laughing at Christian. "Bro, you need to concentrate."

Christian and I continue to distract one another and finally Kate and Elliot win. Elliot is gloating thinking he's the champ because he basically won alone, since Kate was no help. We all walk to the kitchen. Kate, Elliot and even Christian sit at the breakfast bar while I walk around it to get started on desert.

"What are you doing Christian? We have to make desert."

"It was your idea to lose."

"What? Aw man! Did you guys throw the game? I really thought I was the master."

Christian stands and clasps Elliot's back. "You may be my big brother. But I am the _master._ " Elliot and even I laugh but Kate looks on confused.

"Come on, Christian. If you help me I'll let you choose what we make."

"Chocolate cake?" I giggle. He looks like a little boy excited about chocolate cake.

"Sure."

Christian helps me with measuring and adding the ingredients needed to make a homemade chocolate cake. It was fun. I'm starting the icing when Kate says she's getting tired and wants to go. So her and Elliot leave before the cake finished. Christian sees them out. When comes back to me, he wraps his arms around me. He dips his finger in the bowl.

"Mmmmm." He moans, I squirm getting wet hearing him. "It tastes good. But not as good as you. I want to taste _you,_ Anastasia." I'm panting.

He turns me around and picks me up. He carries me, walking around the breakfast bar. He sets me on the counter while he sits on the chair. I'm sitting on the counter with my hands on his shoulder looking around.

"Christian. Are we alone?" _I don't want to get caught like we did with Elliot._

"Yes. My staff are on their side of the apartment. Let's get you out of these jeans." He reaches for my button.

 _~BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP.~_

The timer for the cake goes off.

Christian huffs disappointed. I giggle. I jump down, off the counter. And take the cake out, putting it on the counter to cool.

"I guess we have to frost it now huh?" He asks with a sexy pout

"Actually. It needs to cool. So we have time to fool around." I say biting my lip.

He growls picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder. He slaps my ass on the way to his bedroom. I giggle.

We get lost in each other again and again for hours.

 _What was I thinking trying to keep Christian away and at a distance?_ I feel like he's healing my heart. I... I think I... _Oh my god!_ My heart races.


	24. Chapter 24

**APOV**

I woke up in Christian's arms. He told me he's going for a run and when he returns he will get some work done so we can spend the weekend together. I cooked us breakfast while he's out. He came back from his run looking so sexy, all sweaty and panting. He showered and we ate breakfast together. Then went into his study to get work done.

I'm only wearing Christian's white dress shirt. He asked me not to dress, saying once he's finished with work, my clothes are coming off anyway.

I'm reading a book in the main room so I can hear when he's starts going thermonuclear. I don't want to disturb him, but maybe I can help calm him down.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm getting pissed off because this shipment to Darfur is fucking up. We had to air drop which was costly but worth it. Now I'm trying to work this deal with a hardware store for Elliot, when I should be spending time with my girl. The hardware store he showed me wouldn't of worked, so now I'm looking in and around Seattle for a store. I think I may have found one. I'm waiting for someone to return my call. There is a timid knock on my door. Knowing who it is, I look up.

"Come in, Anastasia."

The door opens and she peeks her head in.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt."

"You're a welcomed distraction." She comes in, shuts the door and makes a show of locking it.

"Is there anything I can do to help... to.. ya know, help calm you?" She asks.

I smirk. "What'd you have in mind?" _I'd like to fill that mouth of yours._

I stare at her sexy mouth. I undo my belt and pants and take out my dick, that's starting to harden. I stroke myself. Her mouth drops open as she looks from my dick to my face and back again. When she looks back at me, I see the challenge has been accepted and judging by the wicked grin. I know I will be pleased. She gets on her knees in front of me, under my desk, bites her lip then runs her tongue across her lips. My dick responds in appreciation, hardening further and twitching. Her hand fists around me. I hiss out through clenched teeth and close my eyes enjoying the moment. I place my hand over hers, to show her what to do. I love how inexperienced she is. _Mine!_ I show her how I like it. She tightens her hold around me and moves her hand up and down with mine.

"Just like that." My voice husky with need.

I release her hand and let her continue. I lean my head back and close my eyes. Suddenly, she puts me into her mouth, sucking hard. _Fuck yeah!_ I lift my head and watch her.

"Oh, baby." I moan.

I flex my hips pushing myself further into her mouth. I put my hand on her head to guide her. She looks up at me. I'm watching my dick disappear into her beautiful mouth. She sucks me harder.

 _"Fuck!"_ I growl out.

I close my eyes again. If I watch her, I know I will come sooner than I'd like. _Fuck, this feels so good!_ I grab her hair and start fucking her mouth. I groan. My head back, eyes closed.

"Fuck baby!" I look at her. "How far can you go?" Her eyes meet mine and just the look in her eyes is enough to push me over the edge. But then, when I hit the back of her throat, I lose control. Watching my dick move in and out her eyes on me. I thrust into her again and again.

"Anastasia." I warn her. "I going to come in your mouth."

She doesn't stop, instead she bares her teeth and I'm done. I come into her mouth, groaning out in pleasure. _Fuck!_ I'm panting, trying to catch my breath. She pulls me out of her mouth with a pop.

"Fuck baby! That was... good... really good. You amaze me." She smiles her sexy smile.

My phone rings. It's the hardware store. _Fuck!_ I have to take this. She's putting me back in my pants, still under my desk.

"I have to take this, baby." I let her know. "Last call and I'm all yours. Then we'll have lunch."

"Okay. I'll just go frost the cake while I wait." I nod.

"Grey!" I answer. Anastasia is zipping my pants.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Grey!" I'm zipping Christian's pants when he answers his phone. "Hello, Mr. Clayton." _What?!_ I hit my head on his desk! _Fuck!_

"Ow." I try being quiet.

Christian covers his phone with his shoulder. "You okay, baby?" He asks concerned.

 _Not now._ "Yeah. I'm going to go frost the Cake." I whisper quietly. He nods and I walk out.

* * *

I'm frosting the cake when I hear the elevator _~DING~_ alerting it's arrival. I pay it no mind, as it is obviously not someone for me.  
And as I am in the kitchen behind the counter. I just continue frosting the cake.

I hear footsteps and a woman say. "Oh dear." She sounds worried. "What's happened to Gail?"

 _Who's Gail? His ex-submissive?_

I look up and see an attractive older couple walking to the kitchen. _Crap!_ His parents? He did say his parents don't know of his BDSM involvement. But who is Gail?

"Now Grace, don't jump to conclusions. Gail is the best. Christian wouldn't let her go." _Wow, thanks!_

The man I presume to be Christian's father says. "Hello. We are Christian's parents. And you are?" _His parents!_ I was right.

"A-Anastasia Steele." I say politely.

He says. "We would like a glass of wine, Ms. Steele. Where is our son?"

"Um... sure. He's working in his steady."

I get some wine out of the cooler. I hope this is a good one as I really know nothing about wine. I also hope it's not one Christian didn't want opened. I pour them both a glass and stay behind the counter.

"Here you are, Mr. and Dr. Grey."

"Baby, I'm finished." Christian says in his sexy voice, coming out of his study, not noticing the others in the room. "I hope you're ready for my... parents?" Somehow I don't think _that_ is what he was going to say.

He kisses his mother's cheek and shakes his father's hand. "Mother, father. What are you doing here?"

His mother explains. "Elliot called to say you were around and it's been awhile since we've seen you. Two weeks darling."

"Elliot. I'm sure he did." I wish I could leave the room but I'm kind of in a predicament.

His father asks. "What happened to Gail son?" He glances back at me. "We've meet your new housekeeper."

 _Housekeeper?_ If I was his housekeeper wearing _this_ I'd never get any cleaning done. I'm not sure which is a worse outfit to meet his parents in, only Christian's shirt and my panties or that sexy French maid costume.

"Gail has weekends off. This is Anastasia and she's not my housekeeper." _So that's why he wanted me here this weekend?  
_ I know we're not in a committed relationship or anything but I at least thought we'd be monogamous. I guess we still need that talk.

"Anastasia, come. I'd like you to meet my parents." _Is he serious right now?_ I blush.

"We've already met. Hello Mr. and Dr. Grey."

"Anastasia. Let me introduce you. _Come here_." He says frustrated.

"Christian." I say shaking my head, trying to get him to understand.

This just upsets him. He walks over to the counter, grabs my hand and starts pulling me out from behind the counter. I pull back trying to stop him but he's much too strong.

"Christian, no. Don't."

 _Too late._ There I stand wearing only Christian's white dress shirt and my panties. I blush a bright red. I desperately try to pull the hem down lower. At least it covers my ass. His parents both have wide eyes and raised brows. I try standing behind Christian for more coverage.

His father is the first to speak. "What is going on here son?" He looks confused.

"Mom, dad. This is Anastasia Steele. My girlfriend." He says like I'm not standing here half dressed with only his shirt on.

"Girlfriend?!" I say and look at him. He's smiles down at me. _I thought he didn't do the girlfriend thing?_

"Oh my word." His mother puts both her hands to her mouth.

"Ana, these are my parents." Christian continues. "Carrick and Grace Trevelyan-Grey."

"It's lovely to meet you both." I am pulled into his mother's arms.

The shirt I am wearing slides up and I know my panties are showing, on full display. _Oh god!_

"Mother!" Christian pulls me back to him. His arms around me. I'm still trying to make this shirt lower, pulling it down. It's useless.

"Grace, calm down." Christian's father says.

"I'm sorry dear. You have no idea how delighted I am to meet you."

"Let's not scare her off."

She waves Christian away. "Nonsense!"

"It's very nice to meet you too, Dr. Grey."

"Grace, dear. She's very pretty Christian. You're very pretty."

"Thank you."

His father finally speaks. "We thought we could have lunch together but we can see you have other plans."

"I can't. Ana and I are-"

"You can join your parents Christian. I'll just go home while you're out."

"No." He looks at me like that is the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

Grace says. "We don't want to intrude on your time together. Why don't you both join us? We could all go out and get to know each other." She winks and smiles.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You're no bother, Anastasia." Christian says.

"Okay um.. just um... let me get dressed." I giggle and run to Christian's room trying to cover my ass on the way.

I look back at Christian. He's smiling a wide smile at me.

* * *

We're having lunch at the Mile High Club. Apparently, Christian owns it. Grace has been all over me like a rash. She's very friendly.

"You look so young Ana. Are you in college?"

"No, ma'am. I just recently graduated, though. I was an English Lit major."

Christian's father joins our conversation by asking. "How did you two meet?"

"Anastasia is a receptionist at GEH. She asked if I had an appointment to see myself." He laughs.

"In my defense, it was my first day. And when I asked you if I could help you, all you gave me was your name."

He kisses my temple "Yes. However, that is no reason to not know who I am."

Grace is glowing at our interaction.

"And where are you parents from?" His father continues.

"My dad lives in Montesano. My mother lives in Georgia."

"Georgia? How nice." I smile at his mother.

* * *

Lunch with the Grey's went well.

We are laying in Christian's bed naked after having sex. Again. My leg is hitched up on him and I am playing with the contours of his very sexy rock hard abs. He is playing with my hair.

"My mother liked you." He says after awhile.

I look up at him. "Really?"

"Yes. She's never seen me with a women before, or that close to someone. I'm sure if Linc hadn't of told my parents about Elena, they would probably think I'm gay."

"Then who's Gail?" I'm not upset, just curious.

"Mrs. Jones. Gail is her first name. I'm monogamous in my relationships, Anastasia." _Oh, so that's why they thought I was staff._

"That explains a lot." I giggle. "I liked your mother, as well. Your father seemed nice, too."

"He's just concerned. I'm a very rich man. Don't let him get to you."

"I can understand why. I know I'm nowhere near your league. You, hot, sexy, billionaire, CEO of your own company. Me, a recent college graduate, working as a receptionist."

"Baby, no one is in my league." He says being cocky. I jab him. "OW!"

"You're full of yourself, Grey."

"I'd like to fill _you_ with myself." I giggle.

"You already did."

"I can't get enough of you. I'm addicted."

"Christian. ... You introduced me as your girlfriend."

"Isn't that what you are? We agreed, more than friends."

"I just didn't know we labeled it" _Girlfriend?!_

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? If you say yes I will be devoted to you. Anastasia Steele, will you be my very first girlfriend?"

I giggle. "You sound like you're asking me to Prom."

"Well? Will you go to Prom with me?"

"No!" I laugh so loud.

"Okay. But you'll be my girlfriend, right? We can be in a committed relationship?"

I smile so big. I bite my lip. His eyes go to my mouth and darken.

"Yes."

He growls pinning me down under him, kissing me, pouring everything into this kiss.

 _I said yes!_

* * *

 **A/N: _Yes, Anastasia went to the Grey's BBQ but she was not introduced to the Grey's (Grace & Carrick) only Kate was. Anastasia met Mia, not Christian's parents so they wouldn't know her. (It was an event type BBQ with a lot of people there.)_**


	25. Chapter 25

_'Miss Grey. He's still sleeping.'_

 _'Christian never sleeps in. I really need to speak to him.'_

 _'Miss Grey, please. Stop.'_

 _'Taylor you don't understand. This is important! You cannot keep me from my brother.'_

 _'He's not alone, Miss Grey.'_

 _'What do you mean he's not alone?'_

 _'He has someone with him.'_

 _'What?!'  
_

* * *

 **APOV**

The bedroom door bursts open.

"Oh my god! It's true!"

Christian and I are awaken by a very excited and energetic Mia Grey. Christian is frantically pulling up the bedding to cover us.

"Mia! What the fuck! Get the fuck out!"

I'm holding the sheets up to cover my breasts. Mia doesn't listen to Christian, instead she comes running over and gets on the bed with us!

 _We're naked!_

"Oh my god!" She says excited. "Did you even realize she was on your chest?! I can't believe it! Hi, Ana. So you're dating my brother? That's so cool! I knew I saw something at the barbeque. I knew it! There was this spark in his eyes when he looked at you and when he thought nobody was looking. Of course, _I_ was watching him. He would-"

"Mia! Will you shut the fuck up and get out so we can get dressed?!"

"Alright fine, keep your hair on. But you have some explaining to do!"

"Out, Mia!"

Mia leaves with a huff.

"Sorry. What is it with my siblings walking in on us."

I giggle. "I always wanted a sibling. Kate and José do come close though. You're lucky you have them."

"They're lucky I don't kick their ass." I giggle.

* * *

After breakfast and we let a very bubbly Mia in on the, Christian and Ana are together. With a few minor details, she leaves. She was happy we are together but not so much that she was the last to know.

Christian and I are in his media room watching a movie. Well, it's on. We're not watching it. He is on top of me and we are making out like teenagers. He said he's never done that before but it's quickly turning into an R rated make out session. Before it can go any further this phone goes off and Taylor coughs.

"Sir. There's an situation."

"Fuck." He huffs.

"Go." I kiss him full on the lips, he's still on top of me. "I'll make us lunch. Subs?"

"You know what I like." He slaps my ass. I giggle.

He gets up and walks out with Taylor. I sit up and fix my hair and right my clothing the best I can, then go to the kitchen.

* * *

I'm finishing up our lunch when I get a text from Kate.

 _ **Ana! SOS. Ray is here. He's very upset! I tried to cover for you. He wants to know what's going on.  
The paps got a picture of you a Grey having lunch yesterday with his parents and Ray has seen it! -KK**_

 _Crap!_ My phone starts ringing and it's Ray. _Double crap!_

"Hi, Dad."

 _"Anastasia! Where are you?! Who is this man Christian Grey that you're pictured with? It says you're dating? Dating Anastasia!"_

"Daddy. We are. We just started seeing each other. I was going to tell you."

 _"Anastasia. Annie, you know I worry about you after what happened."_

"I know daddy. But Christian is a really great guy. I like him daddy."

 _"Like?"_

"Yes. I really, really like him, dad."

 _"I don't know about this, Annie."_

"It's okay. I'm okay."

Christian has came into the kitchen and is sitting at the breakfast bar.

 _"I want to meet him."_

I cover the phone. "My dad wants to meet you. Is that okay?" Christian nods.

"You can meet him right after lunch. Are you at my apartment?"

 _"Yes and Kate is being very evasive."_

"Okay. See you in a bit." Then I whisper. "And be nice!"

I put Christian's plate in front of him and mine then sit to eat.

"I got a Google alert and Taylor has informed me the media got wind of our involvement. The paps even got a picture of us while we had lunch with my parents."

"I know. My dad found out because of that."

"I'm sorry." I shrug. "Sawyer will need to be your full time CPO. People know you're associated with me and want to know who you are and what you mean to me. If it's alright with you, I'll have my PR department release a statement that we are in a committed relationship."

"Okay. I guess I have no choice. Perks of being Christian Grey's girlfriend?"

"There are other perks to being mine." I blush at his suggestive tone.

"I have to warn you about my dad. He wont like you."

He laughs. "He doesn't even know me."

"I know. But that wont matter. He's very protective over me. He wasn't always this way but now he's overprotective."

"I may not have experience in meeting a girl's parent as their significant other, but I think I can handle the dad that cleans his shot gun on the porch type of dad. I want to meet him."

"I just thought I should warn you. I don't want him to scare you away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I'm so nervous, my palms are sweating. We walk into the apartment and Ray is starring daggers at Christian. If glares could kill, Christian would be dead.

"Daddy." I say in a gentle but warning way. "This is Christian Grey, my boyfriend. Christian this is my dad, Ray Steele." _Please be nice, Please be nice._

"Mr. Steele. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." They shake hands but Ray doesn't let go.

"I know you may hear this from every girls father, but I'm want to let you know. I don't give a shit who you are, if you hurt my little girl, no force on this earth will stop me." He lets go of Christian's hand. "It's best you put me on your list of top threats now."

"I understand sir. I would never intentionally hurt Anastasia. I've wanted to shake your hand since Anastasia told me you taught her self defense."

"No, I don't think you do. She-"

"Dad!" I interrupt him. I turn to Christian. "I'm sorry maybe this was a bad idea. I'll call you later? Or see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

I glare at my dad and walk Christian out.

"I'm sorry about him. I tried to warn you."

"It's okay. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

I smile. "Go to know."

He leans down as I reach up. We kiss and Christian grabs my ass. I giggle and pull away.

"Don't forget, Sawyer will be taking you to GEH tomorrow and will be your CPO."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

With one last soft kiss he's gone.

I storm back into the apartment and slam the door.

"I can _not_ believe you!"

"Annie, I don't want you to go through that again. I couldn't handle it if something like that happened again."

"Christian is a good guy, dad. He's not _him._ I asked you to be nice! Just give him a chance."

"No. This is not a good idea."

"You don't even know him!"

" _You_ don't even know him. I don't have to know him. How long have you known this man?"

"I know enough! Why can't you just be happy that I'm not broken. That _he_ didn't wreck me."

"Anastasia." He warns me. He doesn't like to hear _his_ name either.

"You're being unreasonable!"

"I don't think I am."

"Daddy, please." I beg him.

"No."

"Dad-"

"I said no, Anastasia."

"Daddy, I love him!" _Oh my god!_ I cover my mouth with both my hands. I hear a _gasp_ from Kate, whom I didn't even realize was in the room.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Don't worry Ana's past/story is coming. I know you're all wanting to know and most have figured it out. I've been leaving bread crumbs._**

 ** _Don't be too upset with Ray. He's not telling her she can't see Christian, just that he doesn't approve. Obviously, she is an adult and can do what she wants but she would like her dad's approval._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_APOV_**

I understand why my dad was against this. _Heck, even I was against this in the beginning._ I was so horrible to Christian. Ray said he would be there for me and always will. He's happy I found love and happy that I'm happy. He's just afraid of my past, as am I. He doesn't want to see me hurt again. I explained I trust Christian and feel safe with him. I even told him about Sawyer. He even met Sawyer since he's stationed outside as my CPO. Kate jumped on the, Christian is a great guy wagon as well. He's still uneasy about it but agreed to accept it.

After my conversation with Ray. He went back home. I went to my room to contemplate what I'm feeling. When I agreed to _more_ with Christian I never considered this. _Love._ I'm laying on my bed thinking about what I said. I can't believe I actually said it. _Out loud!_ I can't sleep. I feel like something's missing. Someone's missing. _Christian._ I've been spoiled, three nights in his arms. I've slept with him since Thursday. Wrapped in his arms is quickly becoming my favorite place in the whole world.

 _~BUZZ~_

I have a text. It's from Christian. _Seems I'm not the only one._

 _ **My bed is too big without you. -C**_

 **I can't sleep either. xx -A**

 _ **What do you recommend we do about that? -C**_

 **Nothing. It's a school night, Mr. Grey. -A**

 _ **Hey! Where's my X? -C**_

 **You don't give me any. -A**

 _ **Come over and I will. -C**_

 **Now? -A**

 _ **Yes. Now. -C**_

 **Let me guess. Sawyer will bring me? -A**

 _ **No. I will. -C**_

 **What? -A**

 _ **Come downstairs, Anastasia. -C**_

He's here? _Now!_

I get out of my bed and grab my work attire for tomorrow. I quickly put it in my bag and write a quick note, to let Kate know where I am. I walk outside. There he is, in all his glory. Leaning against a sexy sports car.

"Nice car."

"I know." He grins wickedly. _Boys and their toys._

"It's not an SUV." I state the obvious.

"No. It's an Audi Spyder R8."

I run to him and jump into his arms. He holds me and kisses me so lovingly.

"Okay." I say getting down. "I got my kiss. Goodnight." I start walking to my apartment building's door.

He grabs my arm. "Funny. Get in."

We're in the car with him driving. He looks, oh so sexy. He runs his hand up my bare thigh to the hem of my sleep shorts.

"These are some very short shorts, Miss Steele."

I decide to play with him so I bow my head like a submissive would. "Sorry, Sir."

Hearing him groan makes me smirk and giggle. I peek at him through my lashes.

"Anastasia." His voice sounds strained. "You don't know what you are saying."

I look at him. "Enlighten me then. I agreed to kink as long as you don't hurt me. I like what you did in your office. Let's have fun."

He glances at me then back to the road ahead. "You'd go into the playroom?"

"Sure. If that's what you'd like."

"Tonight?" He sounds hopeful.

"No. Not tonight. It's way too late and the last time we fooled around this late, we both were late for work. We're just going to sleep. I sleep better with you."

"I do, as well." He pouts. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." I promise.

We pull into the underground parking of Escala and walk to the elevator holding hands. I notice two SUVs pull into Christian's penthouse parking spaces. _Taylor and Sawyer._

In the elevator, once the doors close, Christian is on me. He pins me to the wall, both my hands in one of his above my head. His other hand holding my chin so we are looking into each other's eyes.

"One day I'm going to fuck you in this elevator, Anastasia."

Then he lunges at me, groaning into my mouth. I bring my leg up and he holds it. We are grinding into each other. He moves his hand up my thigh, then down my shorts, his fingers slip into my sleep shorts to my sex. I moan when he makes contact with my clitoris. I arch my back.

"You're so deliciously wet, Anastasia. What's got you so wet, baby?"

"Ah. Oh. You." I moan out as his fingers enter me and his thumb plays with my clit.

 _~DING~_

"Ugh!" I complain, frustrated.

He picks me up. I wrap my legs around him.

"Come." _I'd like to._ "I owe you an orgasm." _Yay!_ What happened to just sleeping? _I don't care._

In his room he puts me on his bed. He takes off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxer briefs. Then he climbs on top of me. He holds my chin and starts kissing down my throat. His hands pushing my shirt up and off. He nips and kisses each of my nipples. I arch my back.

"Stay still." He reprimands me.

 _Oh!_ "Please." I beg.

"I love when you beg me, Anastasia. Keep still." He warns kissing down my body.

He dips his tongue inside my navel, kissing down to the top of my sleep shorts.

"Let's take these off. Shall we?" He pulls them down.

Christian is kissing, licking, sucking up my thigh, pushing them apart as he goes up. _Oh, god!_ He stops just before he gets to where I want him most. Then kisses up my other thigh to my sex, finally reaching where I want him. He inhales my scent. He looks at me as I look at him. His eyes are almost black, filled with desire.

"Do you have any idea how intoxicating you smell?"

Keeping his eyes on mine, he pushes his nose into my sex and inhales again. I fall back onto the bed and flush. His tongue starts to slowly circle my clitoris as he holds my legs down. I moan as his tongue swirls around and around. He slips his finger inside. I hear and feel him groan. He moves his finger again and again. I moan louder. _Oh, god!_

"Come for me, baby."

My orgasm causes me to scream out. Christian kisses up my body. He kisses my lip. He pulls the sheets up and covers us. I'm trying to control my breathing.

"What about you?"

He shakes his head. "That was just for you." He kisses my head. "I've been wanting to officially taste you. Trust me. I'm very satisfied."

We snuggle together. After awhile, when I'm almost asleep.

Christian asks. "Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can... Can I try something."

"It's late, Christian. Can we try it tomorrow?"

"Please." He sounds desperate. I look at him.

"Alright."

He takes my hand and very slowly, he places it on his chest. He closes his eyes. I try pulling my hand away, knowing that he doesn't like to be touched. I don't want to cause him any pain. He stops me, opens his eyes and smiles.

"It doesn't hurt." He whispers in awe.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You've touched me before and it didn't hurt. But I was always caught off guard so I thought that to be the reason but it's not." He puts his hand on my check. "What are you doing to me?"

I kiss him softly.

"The same thing you're doing to me." _Healing. Trusting. Loving._

We settle in bed, snuggled together. I wonder what caused his issues with touch.

"Christian?"

"Hmmm..."

"Would you tell me why you have haphephobia?"

"That's not a bedtime story you want to hear."

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I don't want to bring up bad memories or make you uncomfortable."

It's quiet for a long time. I thought he fell asleep but after awhile he finally says. "The women who gave birth to me was a crack-whore."

 _Oh, Christian._ "She abused you?"

"She was neglectful. Her pimp was abusive and used me as his ashtray." I feel a tear slip down my check. "I was young. Grace was the doctor when they brought me in at four years old. I had been with my birth mother's dead body for four days. She committed suicide. Overdose."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." _How awful!_ Then that bitch-troll got her claws in him and abused him as a teenage boy.

"Lets go to sleep."

It takes me awhile to fall asleep. He was right, that was not a bedtime story I would want to hear. It's difficult but I finally drift off.

* * *

I wake to the sound of music being played on a piano and an empty bed, well except for me. I get up, put his T-shirt on and search for the music and Christian. I find both in the great room. Christian is sitting at his piano playing a very melancholy piece. He looks up but doesn't stop playing.

"You should be asleep." He says to me.

"So should you."

"I haven't slept yet." He stops playing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked about your past. Come to bed with me Christian, you need sleep."

He takes my hand and we walk together to his room.

He told me about his past and I think about mine. I never wanted to talk about that again but he didn't want to talk about his either.  
He knows nothing about my past. I know about his neglectful crack-whore birthmother and her pimp, the crazy insecure pedo bitch-troll, and his BDSM secret.

We snuggle and drift together.

* * *

Luckily, we did not over sleep this morning. After Mrs. Jones makes us breakfast. _Gail._ Christian lets me know he has meetings all day and we wont be able to have lunch together. We ride to work together with Taylor and Sawyer, but he's just dropping me off.

"I'm releasing the statement today that we are in a committed relationship. Don't forget, Sawyer is to be with you at all times."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." He kisses my lips "See you tonight."

Sawyer follows me into _Grey House_.

The press statement has been released. After dealing with the girls in reception, letting them know I will not be giving them any detailed information on my relationship and a quiet lunch due to my man having back to back meetings. My day has been pretty boring.

I notice Sawyer stand in front of the reception desk blocking my view.

"You little bitch!" I hear someone sneer.


	27. Chapter 27

**CPOV _  
_**  
I'm starting to think something happened to Anastasia. Of course, every father is protective of his little girl but that was overprotective. _I have to find out what is going on._ I'm at a loss as to what could have happened. And my only clues are, her saying she doesn't date, Katherine's overly concern for her during our first date, even her friend José worried about me being there alone with Anastasia. I brushed it off at first but now her overprotective father. No boyfriends in her background check but something happened. _I will find out!_

After dropping Anastasia and Sawyer off at _Grey House_ , Taylor and I go to SIP, a publishing company, I'm acquiring. _My Beauty_ has a love of books. I enjoy her working in _Grey House_ so I plan to move SIP into the _Grey House_ building. That way she will still be close to me. I will change the name to Grey Publishing.

After my meeting at SIP, I have to meet with the owner's of Clayton's hardware with Elliot. We meet the owner's and their son. I bought most of the shares to Clayton's to help my brother in his business venture. I also bought the property the building is on so now I make a profit with the shares of Clayton's and they also pay me rent. It's a win-win for me. It's great to be _The_ Christian Grey.

I didn't get to have lunch with my beautiful girl but she's coming home with me, tonight. We're going to go into the Red Room, my playroom, tonight. I'm planning a gentle but effective scene for her first time.

I have finished my meetings for today. Taylor pulls up to _Grey House._ We walk in to find Elena throwing a tantrum and Sawyer moving her to the door. She's making a spectacle. _What the fuck is going on?!_ I'm already beyond annoyed with her but when she shouts that I am hers, that she made me. I go nuclear. Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? _I made me!_ She just loaned me money and introduced me to BDSM. If I'm anyone's, I'm Ana's.

"What the fuck are you doing, Elena?" I roar when I enter the building.

She looks caught off guard not expecting me to come behind her, assuming I'm in my office.

"She's not right for you, Christian." She tries to reason with me.

"What?!" I shout.

 _How the fuck would she know?! Does she think she's right for me?! Then why supply me with other women? She never freaked out over any of them._

* * *

 _ **~Elena Showdown.~**_

 **APOV**

I notice Sawyer stand in front of the reception desk blocking my view.

"You little bitch! How dare you! After I tried to help you!" I hear someone sneer, heels clicking on the tiled floor. "Get the fuck out of my way you imbecile!"

"You are no longer allowed at GEH, Ms. Lincoln. I recommend you leave." I hear Sawyer say. _Ms. Pedo?!_

"What?! That is ridiculous! Where is Christian?" She tries getting past Sawyer but he stops her. "This is all your fault!" She point a blood red nail at me. "First, he wont accept my calls. Then, he pulls his backing to my Salons. Now, I am band from Grey House?! What have you done?!" She sneers at me.

"What have _I_ done? Don't blame me for this. That's all your doing." I say as calmly and professionally as I can.

I want to say so much more, however, Christian's employees are watching, wondering what's going on.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as a threat but you've surprised me little girl."

 _Yeah, that's why you confronted me outside GEH._

"I haven't thought of you at all. Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to work."

I look at the computer, pretending to work to show her she doesn't effect me. Sawyer is dragging her out. She's trying to fight against him, screaming.

"Get your damn hands off me, you overgrown rent-a-cop!" They're almost to the door so she has to yell. "If you think you can make him happy, you're sadly mistaken! He's mine! I made him! He has needs, needs you couldn't possibly begin to satisfy!"

 _What does she know of his needs?_ She is pissing me off!

"What the fuck are you doing, Elena?!" Christian roars as he walks into his building. Taylor right behind him.

"She's not right for you, Christian." She tries to reason with him.

"What?!" He shouts.

People have stopped and are watching.

"You have needs, Christian." I can barely hear her. So I get up and walk closer, still at a distance.

She walks closer and Christian changes his stance. He's taller, dominant.

"I've told you before. This is none of your fucking business, Elena! I warned you not to fuck this up for me. You should know by now. Don't fuck with me!"

"This little girl has got you whipped! Do you hear yourself? Do you see what she's got you doing? She's blinded you! You've been brainwashed." She lowers her voice, so I step closer. "Does she know what you like to do to little brown haired girls?"

"Shut the fuck up!" _Oh shit! That was me!_ "He doesn't _want_ you. Get over it!"

She turns to face me. Christian and Taylor behind her, Sawyer between us.

"I was the best thing that ever happened to him!"

"Now I am. Looks like he traded for the newer _younger_ model." _Not that I'm a model._

She raises her hand to slap me. I block her hand just as Sawyer grabs her and Taylor pulls her away before she could do anything. Two more security come from behind me, to help. I didn't even realize were there. Sawyer and Taylor are dragging her out. They have to pick her up, because she is kicking and screaming, putting up a fight.

Christian comes to my side. He puts his lips on my head, his hand around my waist. I purposely put my hand over his heart and he pulls me closer. This just pisses her off and causes the bitch to see red.

"What the fuck?!" She tries getting out of their hold but it's obviously useless. She's incapable.

She is still screaming at the top of her lungs as they drag her out.

"You loved it Christian! Don't try to kid yourself! I taught you everything! Everything you know! Everything you need!"

Taylor and Sawyer have finally dragged her out and a few more security are blocking the entrance. _She's delusional._

"Everyone get the fuck back to fucking work before you're all fucking fired!" He roars.

He takes my hand and pulls me to his elevator. I have to run in my heels to match his pace. Not an easy task, but I manage. We're almost to the elevator when I falter.

"Christian. I can't walk that fast in these shoes."

He looks at them then wraps his arms around me, one around my thighs under my butt the other on my lower back, I put my hands on his shoulders and we continue to his elevator.

Once inside he sets me down. I would say something about the way he manhandled me but he is radiating heat and rage. _Thermonuclear._ I stay quiet.

 _~DING~_

We get off the elevator, him pulling me again, as we storm past Andrea into his office. He slams the door and starts to pace like a caged lion and pulling his hand through his hair. I lock the door. He growls and sweeps his arm across his desk knocking everything to the floor. He's really scaring me. But I trust him and know he wont hurt me. I stay near the door, just incase.

"Christian?" I whisper.

He glances at me. He is still pacing.

"If she would have fucking touched you..." He pulls his hand through his hair, he continues to pace. "She may have taught me how to fuck but you taught me how to love."

"Love?" I ask gently. _Perhaps, I'm not the only one._

He suddenly stops pacing. He looks deep in thought. A 'v' on his brows. He finally turns to look at me. Unbelieving what he just said, much like I, last night.

"Yes." He walks over to me. His hands holding my head, looking so deep into my eyes. "I'm falling in love with you, Anastasia Steele. I love you!" _Gasp!_

 _Oh my goodness._ I have to tell him I feel the same.

"I... I... I..." _Ugh! Why can't I say it?! Why can't I tell him?! Say it!_

"I know you love me too."

"Yes." I barely whisper. "I do."


	28. Chapter 28

**_APOV_**

Since it's close to the time I'm off, Christian has decided we've both had enough work for the day. _Who am I to argue with the CEO?  
_  
He told me we didn't have to go into the Playroom today but I want to. I mean, why wouldn't we? Because of her? I don't think so. It's just kinky fun. And I think he really needs this. The control it gives him.

We went through limits but since I'm inexperienced I'm not really sure what I will and will not do. So far, fisting of any kind, suspension, and all the paddles, whips, canes, and belts are all my hard limits. Genital clamps? _Absolutely not!_ Like I said, just kinky fun. I don't want to get beat. I am given safe words this time. _Red, stop, and yellow._ I feel bad that I have a lot of limits but Christian assures me it's fine.

"Christian, I'm worried this wont be enough for you with all of my limits. Are you sure this is okay for you?"

"Don't worry. I will enjoy myself." He smirks. "Anastasia, I don't want to cause you any pain. I care about you. This is just kinky sex between lovers. I wont hurt you but if this gets to be too much just use your safe-words or tell me to stop and I'll stop."

"Why can't I just say stop, like in your office. No safe-words?"

"You may say stop and not mean it. It's best you use a safe-word when needed. However, if you say stop I _will_ stop. Although, you may not want me to. You wont need to safe-word from pain. This will be intense."

"Okay. Yellow to slow down. Red or stop to stop. Anything else?"

"I'm not your Dom, Anastasia. I'm your lover. But I'd like to have complete control. This is all about trust and control. When you're in there, you are completely mine, to do with as I wish. I love your laugh. You, carefree and relaxed. But I want the control this brings and I want to do rude things to you."

"What are you going to do to me?" I blush and squirm with excitement.

"Oh, I never reveal my plans, Anastasia." He smirks. "Do you think you can do that? Do as you're told without hesitation?"

"I could try."

"Good." He smiles at me. "I've unlocked the Playroom and I would like you in there waiting for me. I'd like you only in your panties, kneeling in a submissive pose waiting for me."

He has me kneel in his office to demonstrate how he wants me to be, then tells me to go to the Playroom.

I'm both nervous and excited as I run to his room. I take off my clothes. I put on a clean sexy pair of panties and a robe. I run back out and up to the Playroom to wait.

I get into position near the door just as he asked and wait. And wait. I have no idea how long he leaves me waiting. _Anticipating._ Finally the door opens and he walks in. I want to look at him but I don't dare look up. _Submissive._ I can see his feet and that he has on jeans. _Hmmm_.

"Good girl, Anastasia. You look lovely like that. Stand up." He says in a very sexy demanding tone.

I have a better view of his jeans. The top button undone, they're older, ripped and over-washed. These jeans are hot and he looks sexy wearing them.

"You may look at me." I look up and _Oh my!_ He's not wearing a shirt. "Do you like what you see?" I realize I've been blatantly starring.

I bite my lip and nod. "Yes." I squeak out. I clear my throat.

"Yes, what?" He raises his brow.

 _Oh! I forgot._ "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl." _Why does him saying that make me wet? "_ I want to bite this lip." And he does, pulling my lip from my teeth with his.

He lets go and walks behind me. He gathers my hair and begins to braid it. _Hmmm..._

"What are you doing?" I ask out of turn. Is this what they do in BDSM?

"I'd like for your hair to be braided in here?"

"Why?" He has finished the braid.

"To prevent it from getting caught or pulled. You have very beautiful hair Anastasia. Now quiet." He slaps my ass.

He leads me to the middle of the room and walks away. I want to please him, so I don't look at what he's doing. Once he's back, he stands in front of me.

"Give me you're hands."

I hold out my hands as he takes out a pair of leather cuffs from his pocket and restrains my hands. He lifts them and hooks them to a metal grid above us. It looks like it goes around the room. He lets me know he can move me anywhere still cuffed with this. As he is cuffing me to the grid I can't resist him. I lean forward and run my open mouth and tongue across his jaw. My breasts brush against his firm chest causing my nipples to harden. _I'm so wet._ He closes his eyes and steps back. My hands now cuffed to the grid.

"Stop. Or this will be over far quicker than either of us would like. You're distracting me."

I giggle. "Sorry." _Oh, I forgot again._ "Sir." _I guess I'm not a very submissive, am I?_

He smirks, obviously not upset by this. His eyes glowing.

"I think you've seen enough." And the room is covered in darkness as he blindfolds me. I feel him standing behind me.

"Spread your legs." I do. "Wider. Wider. Good." He slips his fingers into my panties. "You're very wet already. I like that. I like that a lot."

I moan as he rubs my clitoris. Then he inserts his fingers into me. In and out. His palm pushing against my clit. I pull on my restraints but it's useless. I whimper as he removes his fingers. I hear him walk around.

"You have very beautiful breasts, Anastasia."

He rubs my nipple with the juices from my sex, then sucks it off my nipple, hard. He moans in appreciation. His other hand travels back down to my sex. I groan loud and tip my head back when I feel a pinch on my nipple. It's a mix of both pleasure and pain. My breathing harsh.

"Just breath through it, baby."

He does the same with my other nipple. Putting my juices on my nipple, sucking it off, nipple clamp.

He walks me blindly somewhere. I hear what sounds like leather. I hear a foil packet open. His hands on my hips, my hands still tied to the grid above me. I feel him tug my panties and hear them rip. I'm panting in anticipation. He pulls my hips foreword, causing me to bend my knees. I feel leather beneath them. He must be seated on the couch. He lifts me easily and I feel his dick at my sex, seeking entrance. He groans as he easily slides into me. I wish I could see him. His hands on my hips, he begins to flex, pushing into me. I use my knees to meet his thrusts. We are moaning and groaning together. I start to tighten.

"Do not come, Anastasia. Hold it!" He demands, pounding into me. _How am I supposed to do that?!_

Suddenly, the blindfold is gone. I was right, we're on the couch. He pulls the chain that is attached to the nipple clamps. I tip my head back and moan. _Oh! This feels... Oh!_

"Look at me." He demands. I do. "Come for me, baby!"

I find my release. Exploding around him. "Oh! Christian! Mr! Sir! Oh!"

"Say my name, baby!" He's still thrusting into me causing me to ride out my orgasm.

"Christian! Christian! Christian!" With one last thrust he pours himself into me.

"Fuck! Anastasia!"

We are panting. Coming down from our orgasms. I now know what the term, fucked into oblivion means.

He lifts me up and off of him. He stands and un-cuffs me. He puts my robe back on me. He then puts his jeans back on and carries me to his room.

Once in his room, he removes the robe and lays me on his bed.

"This is what I want to do. I want to make love to you." He kisses me, soft and sweet. "Do you know what you mean to me?" He kisses me again before giving me a chance to answer.

He gets up and takes his Playroom jeans off. Putting on a condom he says. "You're more beautiful Aphrodite, Anastasia."

He climbs back on top of me. He rubs his nose along mine. He's on his elbows, hands near my head. He closes his eyes as he slowly enters me. I hold him close, enjoying the feel of him inside me. Again. When he opens his eyes they are full of love and devotion.  
He slowly pulls out and gently guides back in. _Slow. Sweet. Tender. Loving.  
_  
"I never want to let you go." He tells me.

"I never want to go. Never let me go. I love you, too." I tell him.

"Oh, baby."

He kisses me sweetly. I move my hands into his hair. My body climbs higher and higher, then falls as I come around him.

"Anastasia." He breaths as he too finds his release.

* * *

His arms are wrapped around me, his head on my stomach as I play with his hair. We've been laying like this for... I don't even know how long, enjoying the afterglow of our lovemaking. _Sweet. Gentle. Love._

"I'll never get enough of you." My stomach growls in response and I giggle. "I guess we should eat dinner. You're wasting away as we speak." He says.

We get up and instead of getting dressed we put our pajamas on. I wear one of his T-shirts and a pair of my sleep shorts I left here last time. Walking into the kitchen holding hands. _I love this feeling._

"Ready for dinner Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele?"

"Yes, Gail. Thank you."

She serves us then leaves the room. It's very delicious.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He sounds nervous making me, in return, nervous.

"Oh?" I say trying not to sound worried.

"I've recently purchased a publishing house. I'm moving it to _Grey House_. If you'd like we can transfer you to the new publishing department. I know you said you didn't like the idea of me being your boss. But I like having you close to me. And this is your dream, to work in publishing."

I giggle. "I thought you was going to compliment me on what a great submissive I was."

He chuckles. "Yes, there is that. I'd say don't quit your day job, however, if you transfer to the publishing department you will be."

"Will I start at the bottom and be able to work my way up? I don't want to just be handed something I didn't earn."

"Of course, you can."

"Then I accept the transfer to the publishing department, kind sir." I giggle.

"You're very welcome, madam. We aim to please." I kiss him softly

"You worried me. You sounded nervous. It's just a transfer."

"I wasn't sure how you'd react when I told you I bought a publishing house for you to transfer to."

"Well, I do think it's crazy you'd do that. However, it's your money. You can spend it as you wish. And you're not giving me the job I'll be earning it myself."

"There is also one other thing I'd like to speak to you about."

"Okay." Less worried.

"Your past." He says matter-of-factly. I close my eyes tight. _Oh no.  
_

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's coming!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: Here's what you've been waiting for._**

* * *

 _ **CPOV**_

"There is also one other thing I'd like to speak to you about." I let her know.

"Okay."

"Your past." I say matter-of-factly. She closes her eyes tight. _I need to know, baby._ "Anastasia. I know something happened to you. I want to know what."

"Christian." She starts, then stops. I can tell this must be difficult for her. Telling my past was for me.

I want to make her comfortable. We've finished eating so I get up, take her hand and we walk to my bedroom and get on the bed.

"Tell me, baby. I only want to make you happy but I need to know. Something has you so guarded. Everyone around you is concerned. I care about you. If you're afraid of someone, tell me. I wont let anything happen to you."

"I know. I care about you too." She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "You're right I am guarded. I don't trust easily and get anxious being alone with men sometimes. I only trust four people completely. Ray. He's been my protector since he married my mother and even after their divorce when he didn't have to. Kate. I've known her since we were five, she's been my best friend every since. José. I met José after my parents divorced. My mom left us. Ray and I moved to Montesano. I met José when I was about thirteen. He's like a brother to me, there's never been any romantic interest. I still talked to Kate and went to her house a lot but José was great."

 _I don't like hearing about another man, especially a 'great' one, romantic involvement or not._

"And the fourth?" _That was three._

"You." That makes me feel like I'm on cloud-fucking-nine.

She stays quiet for awhile. I put her hair behind her ear. "Tell me what happened, baby."

"I was a young naïve girl who thought she found her Prince Charming. I was so in love. Well... I thought it was love. I met _him_ in high school. He was older, popular and made me feel special. After what my mother did to Ray, I knew I only wanted to marry once. My dream was to lose my virginity on my wedding night and he understood that."

 _Fuck!_ "I'm so sorry, baby. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you. I wanted to have sex with you. And I said, _was_ my dream. It's not anymore. But I didn't want to be a whore and I wanted to lose it to someone I trusted. I trust you." She smiles.

I nod, letting her know to continue.

"He treated me like a queen... at first. It was all so great, until it wasn't. He saw José and I hanging out and he got very angry, forbidding me to see José. I didn't want to lose _him_ but José was my friend and the closest I had since Kate was in Seattle. I told _him_ I wouldn't see José but I did still talked to José. I couldn't cut my friend out. I was at _his_ house one day. We were in his room doing homework. He was going through my phone. I didn't even know he had it. He found all my texts to and from José. He got so angry. He told me not to have contact with José and I did behind his back. I tried explaining José was _just_ a friend, even our texts proved that. He wouldn't listen. He just kept screaming and yelling, calling me horrible names. Then he hit me."

 _What?!_ My whole body tenses and I clench my jaw not to interrupt.

"He punched me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't believe what just happened. I got up and ran. His mother was downstairs, she saw me crying and asked what happened. She moved the hair covering my face and saw what he did. She even asked 'What did you do to make him angry, to make him hit you?' Like it was my fault. I couldn't go home because Ray would see my face. So I stayed with Kate in Seattle until it healed and I didn't talk to _him_ the whole time. He tried calling and even found where Kate's parents live. But Kate wouldn't let him in.

When I went back home he apologized and said he overreacted. That he would never hit me again. I know what you're going to think, _stupid girl_ , but I went back. True to his word he never hit me again. José and my friendship no longer a problem. Everything was great again. Then he went off to college. I was still in high school. We still talked but he always made excuses as to why he couldn't come home. Kate came to visit me, she wanted to show me her new car her parents got her. She and Jose convinced me to go on a road trip to surprise him. We drove Kate's car to the college he was attending.

When we got there, I told them to wait in the car. I wanted to surprise him. I knocked and he opened the door. He sure was surprised to see me there. And so was the girl getting dressed behind him. I slapped him then turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back and threw me on the floor of his apartment. The girl left. I tried getting up but he pushed me back down with his foot. He bent down and said 'What are you going to do, honey? I'm a man.' And he started hitting me.

Kate and José got suspicious when they saw the girl leave. He was still beating me when they walked in. José got him off me and Kate ran to me. He told Kate to get the fuck away from me. She obviously didn't listen. José held him away from me while Kate got me out of there. Then the guys started throwing punches. José got hurt too but eventually we left. They took me to a hospital. José even needed to get stitches. Kate called Ray- the hospital staff said if we didn't, they would.

Ray flew there to get us. He showed up with swollen and red knuckles. I could tell they had bled. I knew what he had done. We planned on pressing charges but since both José and Ray hit him, they would be charged as well. I couldn't let that happen so I agreed to dropped the charges, if he didn't press any against Ray or José. We left and never looked back. Ray drove us all home in Kate's car. She held me in the back while I cried my heart out. I vowed that day to never love again. That I wouldn't even date, to protect my heart. What little I had left of it anyway.

Ray forced both, Kate and I to learn self defense. That way if it ever happened again. We could fight back and not get charged since it would be self-defense. Everything was fine until you came in, breaking down my walls I built up. Now I know I'm not broken. That I can love again. That _I love you_."

I'm holding her as she tells the story of her past. She's unemotional and no tears are shed.

"What the fuck is his name?" Is the only thought I have. I am furious. _I will ruin him! He will suffer the wrath of Christian FUCKING Grey!_

"Don't. Just leave it, Christian." She tells me calmly. _The fuck I will._

"Why are you protecting him?!"

"I'm not. But it's been taken care of. He may not have been legally charged but he got it from both José and Ray. It happened long ago. I don't want to go through that again."

"There was no mention of boyfriends on your background check for GEH." _I know because I personally looked._

"Well, I don't imagine every fling or high school romances are on background checks. And I haven't dated since then."

"Tell me his name, Anastasia." _Please baby!_ I internally beg.

"No, Christian. Please, for me, just leave it. It's over." _It's not over. I will find out who he is and make him suffer!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: There it is, sorry if her past isn't as dark as you'd like or you don't think that's reason enough, but there it is.  
**_ _ **I know, I know. You wanted her to just tell CG who he is so he can go all fifty on him. But that's all part of the story.**  
 **Don't worry CG will find out who soon!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: _To a guest reviewer - No, that was not the first time she said 'I love you'.  
The first time she said those words was in the previous chapter. (Chapter 29).  
_**

* * *

 **CPOV**

After Anastasia fell asleep, I go to my office. I called Taylor and Sawyer in. They come in a few minutes later and sit.

"Ms. Steele has an abusive ex. She wont tell me his name. But Sawyer, if any fucker gets near her, I'm holding you personally responsible. I'm not sure how long they were together or how long ago it ended. I want to know who this fucker is and I want to make him pay."

"Yes, sir."

"Also. Ms. Lincoln is a problem and a threat. It goes without saying, she is not to get near Anastasia."

After they left, I call Welch to dig into Anastasia's past. I know she told me to leave it but I can't. I wont. _I will find you and when I do...!_

* * *

I can't sleep so I go to the gym in my building, Taylor insists on coming with me, even though nobody is down here. I hit the bag. Hard. Then try to exhaust myself on the treadmill. I can't wrap my head around this.

This fucker beat her and she still joins me in my red room, knowing I've enjoyed beating women before fucking them. And she didn't run away screaming when she found out that I enjoy BDSM, dominating women. I can't believe it. How can she trust me, knowing this. She's so much stronger than she looks.

I'm finished working off this excess energy. I still can't sleep as it's time to get ready for work. In my bed my beautiful girl sleeps peacefully. I smile at her knowing she is safe. I shower, then dress in my suit for work.

Time to wake my _Sleeping Beauty._ I sit near her and start peppering her face with lite kisses. She groans in protest, then barriers her face in her pillow. I move her hair, covering her face. I start kissing her jaw and neck. She groans again. I chuckle.

"Time to get up, beautiful girl." I coax her.

She opens one eye then closes it quickly. She turns around, laying on her stomach. Both her arms under her pillow, the sheet just covering her bottom. I rub her bare back.

"Come on, Anastasia. Get up sleepy head."

"No." She grumbles.

I kiss her head. "Time for work, beautiful girl."

She turns and looks at the clock huffing out. "You exhausted me. I thought you wanted sex."

I smirk. "Well, I do always want sex with you. But I'm afraid we don't have enough time. Come on. Get up." I slap her ass.

She turns around and stretches showing her beautiful breasts. I can take my eyes off them. She giggles, sitting up.

"You're a pervert." She covers herself.

"I can't argue with that." I move her arms from my view.

She giggles again. "My pervert."

I look at her eyes. "Yours. Speaking of which. I didn't ask you how you liked the playroom. Was it too much?"

"I liked it." She assures me, quiet and shy. There's that beautiful blush. "I'd like to do that again."

I raise my brow. "Would you? Well, I think I could accommodate that."

She bites her lip. "I enjoyed being tied up."

"Good to know." I kiss her softly.

"I'm going to miss this bed." She runs her hands all over the bed.

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"I have to go back to my apartment tonight."

"Why?" _That's absurd._

"I live there, Christian." She says like that is a reason not to be in my bed.

"Then live here."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"No. Move in with me."

"I can not just move in with you, Christian. I barely know you and we just started dating Thursday. It hasn't even been a week."

"I don't give a fuck. I want you with me. Always."

"How about I'll stay here often, but not move in. Not yet. I'll even keep some of my essentials here."

I'm not happy about that. I know what I want and I don't like to wait. But I'll have to agree. _And wait!_

"Alright. Fine." I say petulantly.

"Be happy, Mr. Grumpy."

"I am happy. You make me happy. I want to make you happy."

"You do." She kisses me softly and smiles.

"You look so fucking beautiful when you smile. I only want to make you smile."

"Ditto." She says getting up to shower.

We're having breakfast together. Gail just served us. Anastasia, polite as ever, thanks her and Gail leaves us. I'm wondering why she hasn't mentioned what Elena said and I know I'm probably seeking for punishment but I'm curious.

"Anastasia, about what Elena said."

"What did she say that I didn't hear?" _Maybe Elena was too quiet for Anastasia to hear._

"About my preference for brunettes."

"What about it?" I frown. "Christian, so what. You like brunettes. Some people only like blondes. Some people don't have preferences." My girl is so... _incredible._ "Some people have a preference for blue eyed, brunettes named Anastasia Steele." She grins.

I grab her. "They better fucking not! You are mine! I don't share!" She giggles. I crash my lips onto hers and kiss this sensational creature made just for me!

* * *

Welch hasn't found the ex but did get Anastasia's medical records. I fist my hands and clench my jaw, reading it. He told Anastasia she couldn't do anything because he was a man. _I'll show him a man!_

Olivia my intern comes in.

"Mr. Grey. The charity gala for next weekend needs your RSVP, sir."

I pull out my phone, Anastasia will be going with.

 **Accompany me to a charity event? x -C**

 ** _Ugh, boring. :P x -A_**

 **I know. I'm forced to attend. Perhaps, if you join me, it wont be. x-C**

 ** _Christian! -A_**

 **Please. Your loving boyfriend would like you to join him at this ridiculously boring event next week. xx -C**

 ** _Fine. Only because I love you. But you owe me, Grey! xx -A_**

 **I love you too, baby x -C**

 **"** Send the RSVP. I will be bringing a plus one."

"A date?!" She gapes at me, eyes wide. _Did she not read the press release?! I have a girlfriend, of course a date!_

"Yes!" I bark at her annoyed.

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian walks me to my desk this morning. And in front of all the staff, kisses me full on my mouth.

"Laters, baby."

He walks to his elevator.

"Hey, Ana." Chelsea says cautiously. "What was that about yesterday with that crazy botox blonde?"

"I'm not sure." I lie. "Maybe she's an angry ex-employee. I've never seen her here before."

"Oh." She says, disappointed I claim to know nothing. It's non of her or anyone else's business.

 _~BUZZ~_

 _ **Ana! I miss you! I get back from Aspen and you stay with Christian?! When are we going to have our girls day?! -KK**_

 **I know. I know. I'm sorry. Tonight! -A**

 ** _Great! Lunch today? -KK_**

 **Sure. -A**

 _~BUZZ~_

 ** _Ana. Let's have lunch! I'm in Seattle. -J_**

 **I'm having lunch with Kate. Join us? -A**

 ** _Cool! -J_**

 **José is in town. He's going to join us. -A**

 ** _Okay. See ya at lunch! -KK_**

 **Hey sexy man of mine! I'm having lunch with my friends today. Kate and I are having a girls night, tonight. Just wanted to let you know. Love you! xx -A**

 ** _Okay ,baby. Remember, Sawyer goes where you do. I'll miss you. Have fun! I love you more. x -C_**

 **Not possible. x -A**

 ** _Yes possible. x -C_**

I get to work and just before lunch Christian sends me another text about a charity event we're to attend.

* * *

José comes in around lunchtime. "Ready to go Ana Bug? Where's Katie?"

"She's meeting us at the restaurant. Give me a quick minute."

I walk to the elevator. José follows me. I push the call button for the elevator.

"Where the heck are you going?" I blush. "Oh! This I gotta see."

I roll my eyes.

We get in. Soon the doors open, revealing a very sexy Christian Grey at his PA's desk. He hears the elevator's _DING._ He looks at me, questioning. Then he looks at José.

"What are you doing up here, baby? What's wrong? Is everything alright? I thought you were joining your friends for lunch?" He says getting concerned.

I smile "I am. José and I are on our way to meet Kate but I didn't want to leave without something."

"What do you need?"

"This."

I pull his tie, bringing him to me. I wrap my arms around his back. He kisses me in return with just as much passion. His hands end up where they always do. My ass. José coughs when we start going at it a little too much. I pull away and bite my lip. His hands still on my ass. My hands on his shoulders.

"Laters, baby!" I say.

"That's my line." I giggle. We reluctantly pull away from each other. "José." Christian nods to him.

"Hey, man." Jose nods back.

"Take care of my girl."

"I always will."

Christian nods, understanding since I've told him my story.

"I love you." He says to me quietly.

I kiss him softly one last time.

"I love you, too." I let him know.

I walk to the elevator with José.

"Keep Sawyer close." He calls out, reminding me.

"I will." I assure him.

The doors close.

 _~In the elevator.~_

"Who is Sawyer?"

"My bodyguard. Courtesy of having Christian Grey as a boyfriend."

We walk off the elevator. Christian must of informed Sawyer I was leaving, because he's waiting for us.

"José, this is Sawyer. Sawyer this is my friend José Rodríguez." Sawyer nods.

José and I get into the back of the SUV. Sawyer drives us.

"Wow, Ana. I guess Ray and I don't have much to worry, do we. I mean, you have a bodyguard now."

I giggle remembering my first encounter with said bodyguard. Then frown when I remember Ray's reaction toward Christian.

"Ray doesn't like that I'm dating. He's accepted it but-" I shake my head.

"He just doesn't want to see you hurt again. He'll come around."

I smile. "I hope so. I really like Christian."

"That's obvious."

We get to the restaurant. Kate is waiting outside.

"Finally. What the heck took you two so long?!"

"Little Miss Ana here, had to get a kiss from her man. It quickly turned R rated."

"What?! Oh my gosh. Ana!" I blush.

"Let's get lunch. I know you two are going to hound me for answers. So let's eat while you do that."

We order and they go on and on, question after question. Then they start talking about me to each other.

"Ana says, Ray's not happy about this."

"I was there. He was very upset and not very happy to see Christian."

"They met?"

"Oh, yeah. It wasn't pretty. He was rude to Christian. Ana went off on Ray."

"No way!"

"Guys. I am sitting right here. If you wanted to talk about me why am I here?"

"Sorry Steele."

"Yeah, sorry Ana." José says. "We're just excited to see you put yourself out there again."

"I knew once you gave him half a chance you'd see not every guy is like _him._ " I've forbid _his_ name being said in my presence.

"I am happy. Christian makes me so happy and I feel so safe and loved. He told me he loves me."

"And?" They both wait patiently.

"I told him... I love him, too."

"Oh, Ana. This is huge!" Kate says excited.

"He's also asked me to move in with him."

"What?!" They both yell, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at us, including Sawyer.

"Shhh. Keep it down guys. I'm not ready for that yet. But I will stay with him often."

"Wow, Ana. I thought _you_ had it bad. I guess Grey has it just as bad." Kate says. I shrug.

We continue to eat our lunch and our talking.

Sawyer drives me and José back to GEH. José leaves. Kate goes back to the _Seattle Times_.

In the SUV I get a text from Christian.

 _ **My parents have invited us to join them for lunch at their house Saturday. x -C**_

 **Will I be able to wear clothes this time? x -A**

 ** _During lunch. Yes. After lunch. No. x -C_**

 **Okay. x -A**

 ** _I love you baby! x -C_**

 **I love you too! x -A**


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: To another guest reviewer - He wasn't treating her like a Sub.  
She wanted the playroom experience, that is why she was kneeling and calling him sir. However, if you read it, you will see that she wasn't a very good submissive. She was speaking out of turn, moving to try and kiss him, forgetting to call him sir, and CG didn't care. He didn't punish her for those infractions. It WAS just kinky fun between lovers. Also in the books, she still calls him sir, in the playroom. Even when they are married._**

 **I understand not everyone will like the story, but you don't have to read my story if you don't like.**

 ** _Thank you all for your kind reviews!_ -Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _APOV_**

Christian walks me to the SUV in the underground parking garage of GEH, to see me off and kiss me goodnight. Sawyer is driving me home.

"Sawyer, I'd like to stop somewhere please."

"Where to, Ms. Steele?"

* * *

That was embarrassing. Sawyer wouldn't let me go into the building alone but at least I got what I went there for. Even if Sawyer was stationed right outside the door. At the apartment I arrive home before Kate, even with my detour.

Kate comes in a few minutes after me.

"Hey, Ana! Ready for our girls night?"

"Yeah. Want to grab take out and watch movies?"

"Sure."

We order our take out, planning to walk down the street to get it. We open the door but Sawyer stops us... well, me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Steele, I can't let you leave at this time. The paparazzi have found your location."

"Well, then you go get our food." Kate tells him. She gets like this when she's hungry.

"I can't, Ms. Kavanagh. I am to stay with Ms. Steele."

Kate huffs out. "Fine, then. I'll go get it."

"Sorry, Katie."

"No biggie. Be back soon."

I start looking for a movie for us to watch. It takes Kate longer than it usually would, to get back. When she finally returns, she looks a hot mess.

"Oh my goodness Ana! It's literally crazy out there! I could barely get through. They pounced when they saw me."

I look out the window and see a lot of people with cameras walking around. Some on their phones, others are taking pictures.  
I shut the curtains. This _is_ crazy.

"Just ignore them, Katie. I don't know why they are even bothering with me."

"Ana, you're the first public girlfriend of _The_ Christian Grey, aloof, callous, ruthless, young and sexy, billionaire businessman. They want to know more about the young beauty that's captured his heart." I roll my eyes.

My phone rings. It's Christian.

"Hi."

 _"Hey baby. Taylor and I are coming to get you."_

"Why?"

 _"Because somehow the media found out where you live. It's not safe there. You'll be safer here with me. I need you with me."_

"What about Kate? We're having a girls night. Can't Sawyer just watch us. We wont leave."

 _"I'm sorry, baby. Katherine can come to Escala as well if you'd like. You can have your girls night here. I have work to do so I wont bother you girls. You can watch TV in the media room, raid the fridge, whatever you'd like."_

"Alright."

 _"I'd also like you to stay with me until this blows over."_

"For how long? I'm not moving in with you before I'm ready because of this."

 _"I understand that. It will just be for a few days at the most. Just until the media dies down. Once they realize they wont get any information they'll move on."_

"Okay. I guess that means I get to sleep in your comfy bed again." I giggle.

 _"Thank you. And yes, I will enjoy you in my bed."_ I bite my lip at his seductive suggestion, already wet, wanting. _"I can't wait. We'll be there soon."_

"Okay. Love you."

 _"You too, baby."_

"Aren't you going to hang up?"

 _"Ladies first."_

I giggle. "Just hang up, Christian."

 _"You first. As always."_

"Oh my gosh! Christian!" He chuckles. "On the count of three?"

 _"One."_

"Two."

 _"Three."_

We don't hang up.

"Christian!" He chuckles.

 _"Okay. Be there soon. I Love you."_ I love hearing him say that to me.

"I love you, too." I hang up, grinning like a fool.

Kate is looking at me with a raised brow and a smug look on her face. She is holding her tablet.

I blush. "Christian wants us to go to his place. Apparently, more paparazzi are on their way here. He will be in his office working so we can still have our girls night."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Look at this." She shows me what she found on her tablet. "I've googled _'Christian Grey girlfriend'_ and you're everywhere. There are tons of pictures of you. Look there's you, me and José at lunch. I didn't even see any paps there. Here's you and Grey outside of GEH today. You two are kissing by his SUV, it's a far away shot and a little dark because you were in the parking garage. Some of these pictures must have been taken with cell phones. They've even pegged Sawyer as your personal driver. I guess they don't know he's your security, yet. This is just crazy Ana."

"I know. Christian says it'll die down if they don't get anything after awhile. I'm going to pack a bag. Christian's asked me to stay with him until it dies down."

We go into my room. Kate is helping me pack a few things. We hear a frenzy outside. Kate looks out the window in my room.

"Grey is here."

I look out the window. There is his. _My man!_ Looking sexy wearing his shades. He strides past the paparazzi, ignoring their questions. Soon we can no longer see him. Then there is a knock on our apartment door. We go out to the main room. I open it.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you out of here."

"Here, Ana." Kate hands me sunglasses. "To protect your eyes." I frown. "Trust me. And I'll carry your bag."

We walk out. Taylor in front, Sawyer in back, Kate and Christian on either side of me. They are all surrounding me. _Me!_ This is insane! Christian is holding onto me. The paparazzi are shouting at us. Christian holds me closer.

 _"Mr. Grey. Mr. Grey." "Ms. Steele. Ms. Steele." "Mr. Grey."_ Is the only thing I can make out, with so many bombarding us with so many questions. I can't hear anything else other than our names.

The flashes of all their cameras, blinding me. Taylor pushes one out of the way to get the SUV door open. Kate gets in first then Christian helps me in. Once we're all in, it takes a little while to get going with them in front of the SUV. They are still trying to take our picture. Taylor honks and guides the SUV out.

"Holy shit! That was crazy!" _Yes, Kate. It was._

"I'm so sorry, baby." Christian kisses my head. "I promise it will die down. I don't fucking know why the media is so obsessed with me. I'm just a fucking businessman."

"I know why _I_ am obsessed with you."

He smiles. "And I you."

* * *

"I have work that needs my attention, so I wont bother you ladies." Christian tells us once we are in his castle in the sky. "Help yourselves to anything you'd like." He kisses me and goes to his study.

"Do you want to change into pajamas and watch a movie?" I ask Kate.

"Sure."

"Follow me."

Sawyer brought my bag up so it's already in Christian's room. It's not where I normally keep it so I check the closet. When I open the closet door, I can't believe what I am seeing. Not just Christian's clothing and shoes but also a woman's. _What is this..._

"I'll be right back, Kate." She's too awe-struck to say or notice me leaving. She's already looking at all the designer clothing and shoes.

Now knowing where Christian's office is, I knock. I hear him say to enter. I open the door and Christian is sitting behind his desk looking ever the CEO he is.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt you. It's not that important. I just wanted to ask about something."

"Excuse me, gentlemen." He says, to whom I'm not really sure. It's just him and I in here and he's not on the phone. He pushes a button on his computer

"Um. I was just wondering about the clothes in your closet. Um. The women's clothing."

He gets up from his chair and walks over to me.

"Those are for you."

"What? Why? I have my own. I brought a bag. There are so many and all those shoes. I don't need that, Christian."

"I know. When we agreed you'd stay over often, I thought it'd be nice to have some clothes here for you so you don't always have to pack."

"I appreciate that, Christian. It's such a really sweet and kind gesture. But I don't need them. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Do you like them? If not we can return them and get something else."

"I haven't looked, yet. I'm sure Kate is in heaven right now." I giggle. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm sure everything is lovely. You don't have to exchange them. And thank you, you sweet _*kiss*_ caring _*kiss*_ man _*kiss*_ of _*kiss*_ mine."

"Don't let that get out. You'll ruin my reputation." He smirks.

I giggle. "I'm going to hang with Kate. Enjoy working."

We kiss on last time before I leave.

I hear him say as I'm walking out. "Sorry about that gentlemen. Personal business." I shut his office door.

Back in the closet, Kate is going through all the clothes and heels.

"Oh my gosh, Ana! Why does he have these clothes in his closet? Don't even get me started on this closet. But women's clothing in a man's closet? They're amazing by the way. But why would they be in here?"

"Um. They.. They're mine."

I giggle as Kate's jaw is on the floor then she squeals a "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I asked him about them. He just told me."

"Oh my god! You lucky bitch! Oh! But I found the perfect bikini for you to wear Saturday."

"Saturday? I didn't know we planned anything for Saturday. I can't." Saturday, Christian and I are going to parents.

"Oh, Ana! I forgot to tell you, what with the crazy paps and all, Elliot asked me to lunch at the Grey's on Saturday. You're going too right?"

"Yeah. Christian and I will be there. But why would I need a bikini for lunch with his parents?"

"They have a pool. We can swim after lunch." _Well I've already met them in Christian's shirt and my panties, a bikini isn't much better, why not._

We get changed after Kate insists on seeing Christian's master bath. She even 'had' to sit in his tub, empty of course. _Kate._ As we're walking to the kitchen to get our, cold by now, take out we ordered earlier, I see Mrs. Jones is in the kitchen. She has already re-heated our take out and put out a few snacks. I grab a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit. Kate grabs the take out and some wine.

On the way to the media room, we pass the stairs.

"What's upstairs?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Just spare bedrooms, bathrooms, and Christian's sex dungeon." I say dead-pan. _But, it's true._

Kate laughs, probably thinking I'm joking. _I'm so not joking._ "I thought dungeons were kept in the basement."

"Not his." I blush recalling our time in his Red Room, the playroom. Thankfully Kate is oblivious to it.

* * *

We've watched a few movies. It's getting late. I tell Kate I'm sure it would be okay with Christian if she stayed, but she insisted she go home. Sawyer took her back. The paps left our apartment after they saw Christian take me away.

I'm cleaning up our mess in the media room, putting everything back and gathering all the dishes. I turn around I nearly jump out of my skin, seeing a shirtless Christian leaning on the door frame watching me.

"You startled me, Christian." I scold him.

He pushes himself off the frame and walks over to me taking the items from my hands putting them on the table.

"Mrs. Jones will take care of that."

"Christian, don't be absurd. I can clean up after myself." I try to clean up again but he stops me.

"I want you, Anastasia." _Oh!_ "It's getting late and if I don't have you now we wont be getting any sleep. That can wait for Mrs. Jones or tomorrow. Either way we're going to bed. Now."

He picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. He carries me like a cave-man to his bedroom. He slaps my ass when I giggle.

In his room, he puts me down. He takes off my pajamas. Then he takes off his bottoms, revealing his very hard erection. Since Christian and I have been together, I haven't worn pajamas to bed. We've always slept naked. I don't know why I even bother putting them on.

"I want you, and I want you now." He voice is so husy. "I'm going to take from behind, Anastasia. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees."

I do as I'm told, getting on the bed. Christian climbs behind me.

"You have a fine, fine ass Anastasia." He rubs my behind with both hands then runs his fingers along my sex, teasing me. I moan. "Always ready for me, baby? You're soaking already. Just for me. I like that. I'm going to fuck you now, Anastasia."

He pulls his fingers away, smacks my ass, hard and without warning he slams into me and stills.

"Fuck!" He hisses out. "You're so fucking tight!"

I cry out from his sudden entrance. He tightens his hold on my hips. He moves, pulling out and slamming back in, hard.

"Ah! Gently. Let me get use to this."

He moves slowly in and out of me, letting me get accustomed to the full feeling.

"It's so fucking deep this way. You feel so fucking good, baby." He smacks my ass hard again, like he can't resist not doing so. I moan out in pleasure. "Ready baby?" His voice strained.

"Oh! Yes. Yes. Okay. I'm ready." It feels amazing.

I look back at him, over my shoulder. His head his back, eyes closed. He holds my hips tight. He pulls back and slams into me over and over, again and again, harder and harder. Pounding into me at a fast, intense pace. He moves his hands, holding onto my shoulder and my hip. Grinding into me. I moan so loudly. He is groaning like an animal. He pushes me further down so I'm laying flat. He pulls one of my thighs up, holding me underneath my knee. He's going deeper than before. The feeling is mind-blowingly amazing.

"Fuck! You feel so fucking good!""

My insides start to clench around him, squeezing him tighter.

I'm almost there when I hear him shout. _"Shit!"_ He pounds into me, frantically. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

He suddenly pulls out and reaches his hand around me. He plays with my clitoris, two fingers pump in and out of me. I come and feel a warmness on my back. _What the...?_

He's panting. He climbs off and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with a towel to clean my off back.

"I forgot a fucking condom! _Shit!_ I've never done that before. _Fuck!_ I pulled out so we should be fine." _Oh, did I forget to mention something?_

"Christian, it's okay. I-"

"It's not okay, Anastasia! I don't want you getting pregnant because of my carelessness."

"I-"

He interrupts me again.

"Fuck! I can't fucking believe I fucking did that." He pulls his hand through his hair. He climbs onto the bed with me. "Fuck. You need to get on birth-control. Feeling you around me without any barrier was fucking amazing! Fuck!" He lays back and looks at the ceiling.

"Christian." I giggle. _That's a lot of fucks._ "I'm on birth-control. I went to a clinic."

"What?" He quickly looks at me.

"I-" Before I could finish my sentence, he's on top of me, kissing me with so much passion.

"Thank fuck!" He pushes my legs apart roughly. "Let me fuck you properly, Ms. Steele."

And he does. All night long and waking me up early just so he can feel me, bare around him again, before work.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry if the birth-control timing is off. I know nothing about it as I'm not a doctor, however, as this is FF, I'm just going with it.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**APOV**

It's been a lovely, fast, and very sated, week at Christian's. It's Friday, tomorrow we go to his parents for lunch. He was right, the paparazzi backed off after Christian released another press release. It stated we do not have any comments and basically to leave us the fuck alone. _His words_. The paparazzi haven't been as bad since. There are a few that get their shots, but nothing like earlier this week. Which means I can go back to my apartment.

Grey Publishing has moved into Grey House. I will transfer departments on Monday. I'll be an assistant to an editor. I will be able to do what I've always wanted. Read manuscripts, books before they are books. _How exciting!_ I know I told Christian I didn't like the fact that he's my boss if we're dating. However, we've already gone public so people know about us. And like he said, he likes me near him. I like being near him, as well. I already work at GEH, I'm just transferring departments.

It's almost lunch time. I'm going to have lunch with Christian in his office. Just before I go up, a receptionist I don't really know, comes up to me.

"Hi, Ana." She says like we've been friends all our lives.

"Hey, um." _Crap! What's her name?!_

"Bethany."

"Right. Hey, Bethany."

"Are you going to lunch?"

"Yes."

"Can I join you?"

"Um, actually. I'm going to have lunch with my boyfriend."

"That's okay." _Does she think I'm going to invite her?!_

"I guess I'll see you after lunch."

"Oh. You didn't want to have lunch together then?"

"No, sorry. Like I said I'm having lunch with Christian."

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time." She walks away. That was weird. I don't even know her.

I go up to the 20th floor, to Christian's office. Andrea is behind her desk.

"Hi, Andrea."

"Good afternoon, Ms. I mean, Ana." Andrea will call me Ana, only if Christian is not around. He prefers formality.

"Is he in?"

"Yes, go on through. He's expecting you."

"Thanks." I walk into his office.

He's on the phone. He's sitting in his chair facing the widows.

"That's your doing... I warned you. You didn't listen, the same fucking day I warned you... Oh, really?... Then why did you try getting near her again?... Sawyer told me... Bullshit... No... I don't care... Because I don't... Oh, well... Then I'm a fool." He hangs up.

He spins his chair around. "Hey, baby." He says noticing me. He gets up to kiss me. "What kept you."

"Your fan club."

"What?" He seriously looks confused. I giggle.

"Apparently, all the girls here want to have lunch with _me_ so they can have lunch with _you._ "

"It's just a pretty face."

"With an incredible heart attached. Not to mention the body." I run my finger down his sternum, all the way to the hem of his pants. His eyes darkening with desire. He wants me and I want him.

"Are you hungry, Christian?" I breath.

"Very." _I don't think he's talking about the food._ He walks to the door and locks it. I giggle. "Don't need any unwanted company."

He kisses me, walking me backward to his desk. My ass is leaning against his desk. He pushes up the hem of my dress. Then he hisses out, closing his eyes.

"Sweet Jesus. You're wearing stockings, Anastasia." I bite my lip and nod. _I am_. "Fuck. This I have to see."

He had an early morning meeting so he left before I dressed. I guess he likes what I chose. He pushes my dress all the way up, around my hips. Exposing my garter, along with my panties. He closes his eyes in appreciation. He runs his hands along my thighs. Turning me around, he unzips my dress. It falls onto the floor. I step out of it and he picks it up. I turn back around, to face him. He grabs my panties and rips them.

"Christian!" I have to work the rest of the day!

"I have to taste you, Anastasia. Now!"

He quickly lifts me on his desk, spreading my thighs.

"What about lunch?" I giggle.

"We'll have lunch after. I want my desert now."

He licks me, tongue flat. "You taste exquisite. Like a rare delicacy."

He wraps his arms around my thighs, holding them down. His thumbs playing with my exposed inner thighs, at the tops of my stockings. My legs are thrown over his shoulders. He slowly circles my clitoris with his tongue. I moan and tip my head back, grabbing his hair. He slips a finger inside me.

"Oh, baby." He moans. "I love that you're so wet. Just for me. Mine!" I moan louder.

He attacks me. He sucks and nips my clitoris, as he continues to use his fingers. I hear a belt and zipper being undone. I stiffen and scream, climaxing. Before I can finish, Christian has already entered me and is causing my orgasm to last even longer.

"Oh! Christian! Oh! Oh!" I moan out.

He's really moving. Fast and hard. Thrusting into me over and over. Until I'm close again.

"Come, baby! Come for me. Again!" His voice harsh and demanding.

I explode around him. He thrusts into me once more and pours himself into me.

"Fuck, yeah!"

He collapses onto me. His head is on my shoulder. He kisses my neck. My eyes are closed. I'm trying to calm my breathing. He pulls out and I feel him leak out of me.

"Fuck, that's a beautiful fucking sight."

He helps me up. He leads me to his private bathroom. We clean up. I put my dress back on. I giggle at my ruined panties that lay on the floor. I pick them up and look at Christian.

"You do know I have to work the rest of the day without wearing any panties now, right?"

"Sorry. What can I say?" He shrugs. "You're irresistible."

I shake my head at him. He lets Andrea know she can bring in our lunch.

"I've been meaning to ask you." He says, after Andrea brings in our lunch and leaves. "What birth-control option did you choose?"

"Um. The pill?"

"I'd prefer you get the shot." I raise my brow. _It's my body._ "That way you don't have to remember to take the pill everyday." He explains.

"Oh, okay. I didn't think about that. I've never done the birth-control thing before. I'll make an appointment with my doctor and switch to the shot."

He kisses me. We eat our lunch together.

"Since the paparazzi have dissipated. Do I get to go back to my place?"

He frowns. "Well, it's the weekend. Perhaps, Sunday night?"

"Okay. Sunday night." _Yeah right. He'll have another excuse as to why I can't go home yet._ I smile.

* * *

After lunch, the day goes by smoothly. Even though, I'm working not wearing my panties. _Christian.  
_  
Christian had to work later than I today, so Sawyer brought me to Escala. I'm reading as Christian comes in. It's late and I didn't even realize the time. I'm stuck in a good story.

He kisses my head. "What are you reading?" I show him the cover. "Haven't you read that already?"

"Yes."

He sits next to me. I put the book down in my lap. He puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I cuddle with him. Wrapped in Christian's arms is my safe haven.

"Then why are you reading it again?"

"Well, it's my favorite! I'm at the best part right now. She meets Prince Charming but she doesn't know it's him."

"Kind of like when we met." I laugh.. _I guess, he's right._ "Well, you didn't know who I was when we first met. I am the _'Prince of Seattle.'_ Everyone knows of Christian Grey. Well... I guess not everyone."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sure there are plenty of other people who don't know of you."

"Not too many that actually work in my company though. Come to think of it. I think you were and are the only one who has or had worked for me and not know who I am. It was a breath of fresh air though, to be seen as any other person rather than _The_ Christian Grey. That's one of the reasons that drew me to you. That you didn't give a shit who I was. And your beauty, of course."

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I thought you were and still are indescribably attractive."

"You are beautiful beyond words, Anastasia. And all mine." He softly kisses my lips. "So you really like that book?"

"Yes. I'm enjoying your library. You have such wonderful books."

"You do know if you move in with me, it will be your library, as well."

"Christian. We've already discussed moving in."

He nods. That's obviously not what he wanted to hear.

"Then keep that book."

"But Christian! It's too much." _It's a first edition!_ "I couldn't possibly."

"I insist." His tone telling me he wont take no for an answer.

"Well, thank you." I kiss him. "Thank you, very much!"

"Are you ready for lunch at my parents tomorrow?"

"Well, I will be wearing more clothes than when I met them." I tease him, remembering meeting his parents in my panties and his shirt.

"You may be wearing clothes tomorrow but you wont be wearing any tonight."

* * *

 _ **Beauty and the Beast. ;)**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_APOV_**

"Ready to go to Bellevue for lunch with my parents, baby?"

"Yeah." Why am I so nervous? I've already met his parents _. In my panties!_

In the elevator on the way down to the parking garage, we are all hands and tongue. Grinding onto each other. We're like horny teenagers that can't seem to get enough. You would think after last night and this morning, we would be sated. But I guess not. It's like we're addicted to each other. Finally in the parking garage. Christian opens the passenger door to his R8 for me. I notice Taylor and Sawyer getting into an SUV to follow us.

It was a long drive but we've finally made it to his parents beautiful house. I still can't believe this place. The first time I saw it, I thought it was great. But today. Today it seems... intimidating. Perhaps, because now it belongs to _my_ boyfriend's parents.

"I cannot believe you grew up here." I say as he turns off his R8. _Gosh, I love this car!_

"It's just a house. Don't think too much about it." He gets out. I take a deep breath, preparing myself.

He opens my door. I take his offered hand. We're walking up the front steps when the door swings open. Dr. Grey stands beaming at us. She looks at our joined hands and if possible, her smile widens.

"Ana! Christian! I'm so glad you made it. Mia has been going nonstop talking about you two."

Just then we hear her.

"Are they here?!" She squeals seeing us walk in. "Ana!" She hugs me. "It's so great to see you again, officially with Christian now."

"It's great seeing you again, as well."

"Hello to you too, Mia." Christian says.

She waves him away. She takes me into a sitting room. I look back to Christian but he has a megawatt smile, smiling at us.

"He's never brought a girl home before." Mia whispers excitedly.

* * *

 _ **CPOV**_

We've finished lunch. I haven't been able to resist touching Anastasia throughout the meal. It's like she's my drug and I'm addicted. I need more and I can't ever have enough. Mia, Elliot, Katherine, Anastasia, and I are now outside in the backyard talking. I, per usual, can't keep my eyes off of my beautiful girl. I notice she keeps glancing at me. I'm standing next to Elliot as the girls are sitting at the table talking. This feels... good, right, normal. I take a swig of my beer. Elliot starts laughing. _What's so funny?_ Nobody said anything.

"Christian. Kate told me about Ana taking down Sawyer. What's up with that? You hire him to protect her but he's the one that needs protecting. _From_ her. How's he going to protect her if he can't even take her?"

"It was a misunderstanding. He was caught off guard. Everyone makes mistakes."

"How was he caught off guard? She kneed him in the balls." He laughs.

"Well, if you and Anastasia went at it. You wouldn't think she would be much of a challenge, would you?"

"I don't believe it. She kneed him in the balls, dude. That's a disqualification right there. No ball injury. I could take her." He says confidently.

"Her father taught her and Katherine self defense." I let him know.

He huffs out and takes a drink of his beer. "I could handle her." He puts his beer down. "Hey Ana! Come beat me up."

"What?" She looks so cute. Both brows raised, eyes wide.

"Kate told me about you and Sawyer. I don't believe you can take me down. That is if you don't cheat and knee me in the balls."

"I'm not fighting you. You're crazy." I go sit next to _My Beauty._

"I don't want to fight. I want you to show me your skills. I don't think you can take a man down like Kate and Christian seem to think. And without hitting Sawyer with the money shot. I don't think you would of taken him either."

"No."

"Why not? I wont hurt you. They said your dad taught you self defense. I want to see it. I don't believe it."

"Then ask Kate to demonstrate. She was taught as well."

"No way. I want to see it from you. Come on."

"Go kick his ass Steele." Katherine encourages my girl. "Besides, it's been awhile since Ray gave me a lesson. I'm rusty."

"Fine." She gets up.

They go out into the yard. We all get up, as well. To watch Elliot about to get his ass kicked by a girl.

"No kicking me in the balls, little lady."

"Okay."

"Elliot. If you hurt her. I will kick your fucking ass. Do. Not. Hurt. Her." I warn him. "I'm serious."

Elliot is in a fighting stance. Anastasia is just standing there, with her arms down. It's rather funny, watching this display. Elliot's not a huge guy. But like Sawyer, he is compared to my Ana. We're all just watching and waiting as nothing happens.

My mother comes out of the house. She stands next to me. "What is going on? What are those two doing?"

"Elliot insists Anastasia show him what she's got." She gives me a look, not understanding so I explain.

My father comes out to see what's going on, as well. They still have not moved.

"What are they doing?" Carrick asks us, seeing Anastasia and Elliot not moving.

"Elliot, you leave that poor girl alone before you get hurt." My mother tells him.

"I wont hurt her mom. I just want to see what everyone's going on about."

"I said nothing about you hurting her son."

My mother explains to my father what is happening. Still no movement.

"What are you waiting for Ana? Come on." Elliot says.

"It's self defense you idiot! You have to go after her first." I yell out. "Moron." I mutter.

They're still just standing there. Nothing happening.

Mia yells out. "What's the matter Elliot? Are you scared of a girl, half your size?" Taunting him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." _Yeah, that's what you're doing._

Still nothing happens. Anastasia has had enough. She starts walking back to the patio, facing us, her back to Elliot.

"If you're just going to stand there. I'm going to-"

She's cut off by Elliot grabbing her from behind. She stomps on his foot, elbows him in his side, grabs his hand, twisting it and flips him over her. We are all standing here, with our jaws on the ground, eyes wide, at what we just witnessed. We're all surprised. Except Katherine.

We're broken from our starring, hearing Anastasia say. "Oh my god! Elliot. I'm so sorry." She bends down to make sure he's okay.

He still hasn't moved. He's laying on the ground, groaning from pain. My mother, Mia and Katherine run over to him.  
I am laughing my ass off at Elliot. My dad joins me. The girls finally get Elliot to his feet.

"Gees, Ana!" Elliot rubs his back.

"I said I'm sorry. But to be fair, you did ask me to."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you took my brother down Ana! I mean- Wow!" Mia says, jumping around like a boxer. "Your dad taught you to do that? Can you teach me some moves? That was amazingly awesome!"

"Yeah, my dad taught both Kate and I. But they have women's self defense classes everywhere. My dad just went a bit further with me." She gives a small smile. The knowing smile Katherine returns is now mine.

Katherine, as always coming to her friend's need, changes the subject. "Hey, let's go swimming."

I understand now all the diversions and probing on our date was to protect her friend, not to irritate me.

"That's a great idea!" Mia falls for it.

The girls go change. My mother comes over to me.

"It's great to see you like this Christian."

"Like what?"

"Happy."

"I am happy, mom. She makes me very happy."

"I can see that. And I can also see you make her just as happy in return."

"I love her mom. I want to be with her and only her for the rest of my life. She's the one. My one. My one and only. My everything."

"Oh Christian! Now you're making me happy!" A tear falls down her cheek. I wipe it away.

"Then why are you crying, mom?"

"Happy tears, darling." She waves it off.

I wrap my mother in an overdue, deserving hug. She _gasps_ in shock. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she keeps them at her side.

"It's okay, mom." I say. "I'm okay."

Then I take her hands and wrap them around my lower back. It's uncomfortable, but it's just not painful.

"Oh, Christian. I've waited twenty-four years to hug you, my sweet, sweet boy."

I hug her tight and kiss her head, I walk in the house to change.

Walking inside, I hear her say to my father. "He's going to be alright. He's finally happy. She's healing him, Carry. That sweet beautiful girl, is healing him."

I smile. She is. She is healing me. And I her.

* * *

 _ **APOV**_

I'm having a lot of fun at Christian's parents house. His mother is a very nice lady. Although, every time I catch her eye, she beams at me. I'm not sure what that's about.

We're all enjoying the weather. The girls and I poolside. Kate and Mia are laying out in the pool on rafts. I have my feet in the water, kicking lazily, leaning back on my elbows when Christian and Elliot come out to swim with us.

"Pay back time, Ana Banana!" Elliot says.

I look up and see him coming for me. I stand up.

"Elliot! Haven't you had enough?" His mother warns, watching us at her patio table, drinking her fresh lemonade. "Leave Ana alone. I'm not on-call tonight. I'd like a break from work."

He ignores her, still coming for me. I back away, facing him.

"What are you going to do?" _Keep them talking Ana._ It's ingrained in my head.

"Just toss you in." He nods to the pool.

"Why would you want to do that?"

He shrugs. "Pay back." Then he charges for me.

I squeal. I take off running. He's chasing me around their yard. He may be faster than me. But I'm smaller and can dodge him easily. I run to Christian, thinking he'll save me. But the look on his face says otherwise. So I stop just before I get to him. I'm standing in the middle, between Christian and Elliot.

"Christian, are you going to save me?" I pout and bat my lashes.

"It's just a little fun, baby."He chuckles. "Are you going to come quietly?"

"Do I ever?" I raise my brow.

He looks surprised at first then smirks. Elliot starts laughing hysterically. I glance at Dr. Grey. And yes, she heard as well. I blush and bite my lip.

Christian pounces. I turn but Elliot is behind me. I dodge him and run. Christian comes up behind me. He's faster than Elliot. I look over my shoulder and scream. Christian is so close. I turning around to give up. He tackles me, lifting me off the ground. He turns me so my back is facing him. He wraps his arms around me, grabbing my boob in the process. Elliot grabs my feet. They carry me towards the pool. I'm trying to fight against them, laughing in protest.

"What are you going to do now, little Ana?" Elliot taunts me.

"Please! Please!" I'm laughing, struggling against them.

"You know I love it when you beg, Anastasia." Christian says.

"Christian! I love you!"

"I love you too, baby! Always. One..."

"Two..." Elliot says.

"Three!" And with that, they toss me in the water and I go under.

When I come back up they both have already jumped in. Christian comes up, from under water. He wraps me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He kisses me softly.

"Alright! Enough of this mushy love shi- ah, stuff." Elliot says and tries to cover his profanity from his mother's stern look. "Let's have some fun!"

Christian and I are practically hanging on each other. Elliot wants to play 'chicken'. Kate gets on his shoulders.

"Come on, guys!" They say, looking at Christian and I.

Before I could say anything Christian lifts me and sets me on his shoulders. Mia is standing between the couples, acting as our referee.

"Alright, I want a good clean fight. No eye gouging. No hair pulling. No crying for your mommy when you loose, Elliot."

"Hey! That happened once." We laugh.

"Alright. Go!" She quickly moves and we go at it.

Elliot is yelling at Kate. She yells at him back, to leave her alone and concentrate on standing still. With them bickering, Christian and I have the advantage. I push Kate back as Christian trips Elliot and they go down. Christian and I have both are hands in the air as winners. Then he tosses me into the water. We play a few more rounds after that.

After awhile we just hang around in the water, socializing. And before too long we're exhausted and starting to get hungry again. Mia doesn't want us to leave, so we decide to order Chinese take out and watch movies.

I'm getting out of the pool. Christian is already out, eye fucking me as I walk to him. I smile a sweet seductive smile. His eyes are so dark they're almost black, as they roam my body. I'm ringing out the water in my hair. Instead of stopping, I walk right past him and push him back in the pool. He comes back up, shaking the water from his hair.

"Eat your heart out, Grey." I say with a smirk.

"I'd rather eat you out." _OH MY GOD!_

"Christian!" I reprimand him.

He climbs out of the pool, using the ledge instead of the stairs. Now it's my turn to eye-fuck him. He holds me in his arms, his hands close to my ass. I run my hands up his rock hard chest to around his neck. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I fucking love you, Anastasia Steele."

"I love you more, Christian Grey."

He kisses me. It quickly turns passionate, forgetting we're at his parents in their backyard. Elliot starts with the cat calls and wolf whistles. I pull away blushing. I turn around to go into the house so I can dry off and change. Dr. Grey is starring at us with a glossy eyed look, smiling. I turn back to Christian. He just stands behind me, embracing me. I put my hands on his forearms and he kisses my head. _I love this man!_

* * *

We've ate our dinner and continue to watch movies. It's getting late and since we're still having so much fun, we all decide to stay here for the night. Taylor even went to get us clothes.

Christian and I are snuggled up, practically on top of each other. He is rubbing my thighs, that are across his lap. He nuzzles his nose against my ear. He starts nibbling on it.

"Let's fuck." He says in his husky needy voice. My insides clench deliciously and I am instantly wet.

"Christian." My voice breathless, getting tired on.

He starts kissing and biting my neck, holding my head with one of his hands. I'm already starting to pant.

"We can't. We're at your parents house."

"I don't care. I know you want me, baby and I sure as hell want you. Let's fuck. Now." All I can do is nod.

"We're going to bed guys." Christian pulls me up to stand in front of him. "Anastasia's tired."


	34. Chapter 34

**CPOV**

I couldn't resist her any longer. I had to have her. Deep inside _My Beauty, My_ Anastasia, is my favorite place to be. I fucking love that she thought of getting on birth-control. I was going to suggest it anyway. I still cannot believe I forgot to put on a fucking condom! I mean, _fuck!_ That could have been bad. I've never fucking done that before. I know she's clean and I am as well. But an unplanned pregnancy is not what we need. I know I want to be with her and only her, but I still want to enjoy _only_ her. The feel of fucking her bare, skin to skin, was un-fucking-believable. I was watching my dick enter her. When she started clenching around me, that was when I realized I forgot the fucking condom. I was so fucking close to exploding inside her. After watching her in that bikini, all wet, swimming in the pool, earlier. I had to have her. To be balls deep inside _My Beauty._ She fucking turns me on without even doing anything. How the fuck did I get this lucky?! It's like she was made just for me.

We're in my childhood bedroom now. I can't wait to tie her up and fuck her. She said she enjoys being tied up, so that's what I plan to do now.

I grab a tie and walk behind her, inhaling her calming scent. I can't wait any longer. I quickly pull her shirt up and off. I pick her up and throwing her on the bed. She squeals in surprise.

"Quiet." I hiss.

I climb on top of her. She pushes against my chest, trying and failing to stop me. I grab one of her hands and tie it to the bed with the tie. She's still pushing me with her other hand. I grab that one and tie it as well. I climb off and grab her pants pulling them off too. Quickly ridding myself of my clothing. I get back on the bed. She locks her legs together, so I pry them apart. Seems my girl wants to play. I flip her. I can't resist it, so I smack her ass. Hard. She moans out so I know she wants this too. She's just worried about my parents.

I grab her hair and pull it slightly, causing her to lift her head. "I like you fighting against me, baby. Do you want me ,Anastasia?" _I wont force her._

"Oh. Yes." She whispers. "Please. Please Christian." She begs, trying to be quiet. I chuckle.

I let go of her hair. I grab her hips and pull them up so her beautiful ass is in the air, just for me. I reach around and my beautiful girl is drenched and ready.

"Always so ready for me, baby."

I removed my fingers and slowly enter her. _Fuck this feels incredible!_ I pull back and pound into her over and over. Fast and hard. My beautiful girl has her face in a pillow. I want to hear her. I reach up and untie the tie, pulling her up with me. My hand holding her throat, my other squeezing her nipple. I rub my nose behind her ear. I continue to thrust into her.

"Do you have any idea what you mean to me?" I say through my teeth. "I'm never going to let you go!"

"OH!" She moans out. "Christian."

I reach down and play with her clit.

"You are mine, Anastasia!"

"Yes, Yours. Only yours. Always."

That fucking tips me over the edge and luckily she comes with me. We collapse onto the bed. I pull out of her and pull her to me.

* * *

 **APOV**

I wake the next morning to Christian giving me tiny kisses along my shoulders.

"You make me feel so cherished and loved."

"That's because you are."

I turn around to face him. I put my hand on his cheek. He puts his on mine, holding it there. We lean in together and kiss. I don't care that I haven't brushed my teeth. _I love this man!_ I never thought I could love this hard, this fast. But I have fallen completely head over heels in love with Christian. He rolls over, on top of me. We're still kissing each other. I put my hands in his hair. We start grinding and rubbing. I moan feeling his erection bump against my sex, my juices are getting his dick wet. So close, yet so far. I buck my hips up and push him with my feet, but he doesn't move.

"Oh. Please, Christian."

"I know, baby. I know. I've got you."

He spreads my legs with his knee and slowly sinks into me. I close my eyes and throw my head back, enjoying him in me.

"Open yours, baby. I want to see you." I do.

He slowly pulls out and back in. Slow, sweet love. Moving into me again and again, at a deliciously slow pace. I can feel every inch of him. This is what I love, that we can be hard and rough one minute and the next, sweet and gentle. He starts kissing my neck, continuing to make love to me. I tip my head back and he kisses my jaw.

"Oh. Oh. Christian." I'm building, clenching around him. "Christian."

"Ana." He breaths. "My Ana."

"Yes. Always."

He groans in pleasure hearing my words. Seeing him like this. Knowing it's because of me. Causes me to climax around him and that sets him off, as he comes wordlessly inside me. He looks so intently into my eyes.

* * *

After showering and dressing, we walk down to the kitchen to have breakfast with everyone.

"Can I help you with anything Dr. I mean, Grace?"

"Oh no, dear. That's alright. You go sit down. I'll take care of breakfast."

"Are you sure? I'd really like to help."

"Okay, dear. It would be nice to have help. Would you like to start the pancakes?"

"Sure." I smile at her.

"Heck, yeah!" Elliot yells when he and Kate walk in. "Ana's making the pancakes!"

They sit at the table and pour themselves a coffee. Christian is watching me with a weird look. He doesn't look very happy. _What's wrong?_ After Dr. Grey and I finish making the breakfast, we set it on the table for everyone to help themselves. Christian is still acting weird, I'm not sure why.

"Is everything okay?" I ask him quietly.

"Fine." He says curtly. Now I'm starting to worry. I frown and continue to eat.

"An,a dear. You don't have any coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"No, thank you. I don't drink coffee. The orange juice is fine."

"Ana!" Mia says excitedly. "What are you doing Saturday? My friends are having a party and can't believe Christian has an actual girlfriend. Lilly about had a heart attack when she found out. I'd love to bring you and show you off!"

"Sorry, Mia. I can't. I have a charity event Saturday, I'm to attend with Christian." _That doesn't feel weird to say._

"Yeah. I guess being Christian Grey's girlfriend, I'll have to schedule a meeting just to hang out with you." She giggles.

"What's the matter, Christian?" Elliot has caught onto Christian's mood as well. "Ana keep you up late?"

"Fuck off." Christian growls.

"Boys!" Grace chastises them.

Throughout breakfast, Christian continued to be grumpy. I'm not sure what's going on with him, I just hope it's not me. We've finished eating. We're leaving to go back home now. Kate and Elliot have already left. We're saying our 'see you laters', when Christian's mother wraps me in a tight, surprising hug, squeezing me.

"Thank you." She whispers. "Thank you. You sweet, sweet girl." I frown not really understanding, then smile.

Christian and I walk out to his R8. Christian opens the passenger door for me. I get in. He slams it shut once I'm inside. _What is his problem?!_ He gets in and floors it out onto the highway. I'm thrown back into the seat.

"Christian. What's wrong?" He doesn't answer me. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He continues to be grumpy.

"Obviously something is the matter."

He ignores me. So I turn to look out the window. We're almost to my apartment. I don't want to leave this.

"Christian, please. Please tell me what's bothering you."

We're parked in front of my building when he finally speaks.

"It's Sunday." He says petulantly.

"Yes. It is." _What does they day of the week have to do with anything?_

"Move in with me." He whispers so sincerely.

"Christian." That's what's bothering him? That I'm going home. We've talked about this. I go to open my mouth but he cuts me off.

"Why wont you move in with me?" He asks frustrated.

"It's not the right time. We've just started dating."

"When is the right time? A week? Two weeks?"

"I'm not sure."

"Who the fuck says you can't move in with me now? We're both consenting adults."

"Please, Christian. I'm just not ready."

"You'll still stay with me though, right?"

"Yes. I'll stay with you whenever you want."

"Then come home with me now." _I get the feeling he meant it when he said he's never going to let me go._

"Christian, I've spent every night with you. It's been over a week since I've been home. How are you not tired of me yet?"

"I'll never get enough of you. That's why I want you to move in with me. You'll be with me, always."

"But I'm already home."

"So. We're still in the car. All I have to do is turn it back on and drive to Escala."

"Not tonight."

"Can I stay here with you then?" He pouts.

"Of course, you can."

That seems to have made him happy. His full megawatt smile is gorgeous. He's immediately already in a much better, brighter, mood.

I giggle. "Is that what had you sulking? Being so grouchy?"

He shrugs getting out. "I didn't want you to go back home." I shake my head.

He's going to force me to stay with him and it will be like we're living together anyway. So why not? _Right?_


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** _ **Some didn't like Christian's mood-swing but that's CG, mercurial as ever.  
And in the books when Christian would pout, it had the same affect on her as biting her lip does to him. ;)**_

* * *

 **APOV**

The next morning, Christian drove us to GEH. I told him since he drives, I should also be able to drive myself too. Sawyer following me, of course. He wasn't happy about that but reluctantly agreed. I'm slightly nervous when we get to GEH. I'm starting in the publishing department of Grey Publishing today. So instead of stopping at the receptionists desk in the main lobby, I walk passed it. The girls I've been working with don't look too thrilled about this. _Oh well._

"Your blondes don't look very happy."

"They're not mine. They work for me but they're not mine. _You_ are mine."

"I work for you, as well."

"Mine." Is all he says, pulling me closer to him.

We get into the elevator and ride up together. I kiss him and I get off at the publishing floor, which happens to be the floor beneath Christian's. I'm slightly surprised it's not on the same floor but I wont be mentioning that, he might move it to his floor.

"Hi." I'm greeted by, who I presume to be, the assistant training me today. "I'm Hannah Jackson. You must be Anastasia Steele."

"Yes. Just Ana is fine."

"Okay Ana. You can call me Hannah. Welcome to GP. Let me show you to you're desk and introduce you to the editor you'll be assisting."

We walk to an office. She knocks and opens the door. We walk in. There is a man sitting behind a desk.

"Good Morning, Mr. Logan." Hannah says. "I have Anastasia Steele, your new assistant, here. Ana this is Liam Logan, the editor you'll be assisting."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Logan." I tell him and shake his hand.

"It's lovely to meet you as well Anastasia Steele. Please call me Liam."

"Ana." I nod.

Hannah continues. "Ana will start assisting you tomorrow. I'm showing her around today." He nods.

We leave his office. Hannah shows me around. She shows me where my desk is, the copy room, break room and kitchen. They've recently moved to GEH so it's all new to her as well. After showing me around and what I'm to be doing. It's time for lunch.

"If you're free. Would you like to have lunch together?"

"Um. Just a sec. I have to check."

 **Lunch today? x -A**

 ** _Sorry baby. I can't. I'm not at GEH and I'm in a meeting. Meetings all day actually. x -C_**

 **K. I'm going to lunch. See you later. Kisses. xx-A**

 ** _I love you baby. Be safe. x -C_**

"I'm free for lunch."

"Cool. Want to grab a sandwich at the corner deli?"

"Sure. I love their sandwiches."

"Me too."

I have lunch with Hannah. She's very friendly and doesn't ask a lot of questions about my relationship with the CEO. There, of course, are some questions but nothing too personally and probing. After lunch, I get to start working with my editor. Even reading a few manuscripts since I've caught on quickly. I'm loving it already. I notice a shadow over my desk so I look up. My boss is standing over my desk.

"Ana, you're free to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." I didn't even realize it was time to leave.

Since Christian drove me, he'll have to drive me home. And since he already asked, we're going to stay at his place tonight. I go in the elevator, Sawyer following me. I push the button to go up instead of down. We get in and go up to Christian's floor. Sawyer goes off to wherever Taylor is. Andrea lets me know Christian's finishing up a meeting so I wait. And wait. And... wait.

 _~BUZZ~_

 ** _Ana. We have to go shopping for your charity event gown! Mia wants to join! -KK_**

 **Okay. Great. I'll need help with that. -A**

I'm putting my phone away when I hear the voice I never wanted to hear again. _Ever!_

"Hello, Ana." I freeze. I start to panic, my heart races out of my chest. I slowly turn around. Andrea is no longer at her desk. We're alone. _Oh god, please. No._ "It's been awhile."

 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ Don't panic, Ana! _Breath!_

I quickly walk to Christian's office, hoping he's in there but _he_ stops me. He holds my arm and turns me around. I pull my arm from him.

"Oh come on, honey. Don't be like that." I glare at him. "You look just as beautiful as I remember. Maybe we can reconnect."

I wrap my arms around myself. _What is he doing here?!_ Did Christian find out who he is?! Surely not as he's still standing able to walk out. Right? _Crap!_ Maybe he's doing business with Christian. That doesn't make sense though. _Oh god!_ I remember him having a conversation on the phone awhile back. He _is_ doing business with Christian! _But why?!_

"Leave me alone." I finally find my voice but it doesn't sound nearly as strong as I'd like. I just sound weak. Vulnerable.

"Don't be like that. I've got a hotel here in Seattle."

"Good for you. I hope you'll be very comfortable."

"Maybe we can get reacquainted?"

"No."

I turn to leave and bump into a hard chest. I close my eyes tight. I look up at who I bumped into and relax. It's just Sawyer. _Thank goodness!_

"Is there a problem, Ms. Steele?" He asks looking at _him._

He was with Taylor. He must of saw our interaction on a security camera. Hopefully he didn't hear anything and wont tell Christian.  
If he didn't hear, there's nothing to suspect.

"N-No. Mr. Clayton was just asking for directions." I try not to say _his_ name with disgust.

I give Sawyer a reassuring smile. He seems to believe me. Not suspecting anything wrong. I continue to walk to Christian's office.

I open the door and quickly walk in. He's on the phone, standing, facing the windows.

"And the cost?... That was one expensive mistake... No, tomorrow."

I don't care that he's in the middle of a business call, I go to him. _I need him!_ I need his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his back, startling him. He turns around wrapping one arm around me and kisses the top of my head. This is my safe haven. I start to relax immediately.

He finishes up his call and wraps his other arm around me, embracing me. "Anastasia are you cold? You were shaking."

 _Crap! I can't tell him._ "Yeah, but you've warmed me. I'll have to remember to bring a sweater tomorrow."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

Now more than ever, I'm even more grateful to be staying at Christian's tonight. _And_ that I've started working on the publishing floor today, no longer in the main lobby.

* * *

Christian is driving the opposite way of our apartment buildings.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We have to make a detour first. It's a surprise."

"With you, it always is." I mutter. He smirks my way, continuing to drive.

He pulls into a car dealership. I'm slightly confused. Doesn't this man have enough cars? _Men._ After parking he gets out. He comes over to open my door and holds my hand. We walk towards the cars on the lot.

"What are we doing here?"

"Pick one." He says raising our joined hands and pointing to the row of shinny new cars.

"Pick one, what?" I ask, not fully understanding. He can't possibly be asking to me to pick a car for him. _Right?_

"A car, Anastasia." He says like it should be obvious what he's talking about.

"Why?" Why would he want me to pick out a car for him? I know nothing about cars.

"You want to be able to drive yourself. I want to know you're safe." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "And I have one condition. We get you a new, safer car to drive."

"What?!" He can't be serious!

"Anastasia your current vehicle is a deathtrap. That car you have now is old and dangerous. It's not safe. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you when it's so easy for me to just buy you a safe, new car. I want you safe. I need you safe."

"But, Christian. My car is paid for. I can't afford a- wait." I let go of his hand. "Are you suggesting you buy me the new car?" He nods. "You want to buy me a new car?! Christian!" I say his name exasperated. This is too much. Way, way too much.

"I need you safe, Anastasia. It's just a car. Trust me, I can afford it."

"That's not the point. It's too much and you know it."

"Not for me it isn't. It's a gift Anastasia. Can't you just say thank you and accept it?"

A salesman has come out of the showroom, rubbing his hands together like he's hit the jackpot. "Can I help you folks?"

"No, thank you." He frowns. I walk back to Christian's car.

"Anastasia." I keep walking. Christian is following after me. "Anastasia, will you wait a minute."

I turn around at Christian's Audi.

"Baby, please. It's just a car. You want to drive, I want to know you're safe. I'm compromising here. Why wont you let me do this for you?"

"Christian my car is fine. José fixes it up for me."

"That's exactly my point. If you let me buy you a new car, it wont need fixing and you will be safe."

"I'm not with you for all of this. The money. It's too much Christian."

"I know. I know, baby. That pleases me a great deal and I love you for that. But I can't change it. It's who I am. Please, just let me buy you a new car."

I take a deep breath

"Okay, how about this. You buy yourself a new car and I'll just borrow it. That way you'll know I'm safe. Or better yet, why don't I just borrow one of yours that you have now? That way you don't have to spend any money." I try to reason with him.

"I'd rather buy you a car." He says not budging.

"Can we compromise? You said you were compromising."

"A car on loan then. Indefinitely."

"No, not indefinitely. So then if it's on loan can I make payments to you? Then I'll be paying for it myself."

He laughs once. "No."

"I can't just let you buy me a car."

"You can. You're choosing not to. You're a good negotiator Anastasia. Are you sure you want to work in the publishing department at GEH? I could use your skills in some of my meetings."

"No!" I shout. He looks confused at my actions. _Shit._ "I mean, thank you for the car Christian." I kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me. My distraction seems to have worked.

We walk back over to the overly excited salesman.

"Which one, Anastasia?"

"I don't know, Christian. I know nothing about cars. Seriously. I can just use one of your others."

"Perhaps, you'd be interested in a convertible Miss?" The overly friendly salesman suggests, sensing he's losing a sale.

"Convertible?" _How cool would that be!_ I grin.

"We have many convertibles." He continues. "Pre-owned?"

"New." Christian insists. This gets the already excited salesman even more excited, if that's possible. "What are the safety stats."

The salesman knows how to do his job. Flashy for the girl, safety stats for the guy. Christian listens intently.

After Christian is satisfied that it's safe enough for me he says. "Pick a color, Anastasia."

"Um. Black?"

"No."

"Why not? You have black cars." He shakes his head. I huff. Then smile. "Grey." He smirks, as well.

"Grey, huh? Grey looks very good on you, Ms. Steele." He says, his eyes glowing.

"I know." I whisper. "I like Grey." _On me, in me, over me, under me, any way I can get Grey._

"Just like?" He tilts his head and raises his brow, questioning.

"Love." We stare into each others eyes.

The salesman claps his hands together in an effort to stop our flirting, and get us moving with purchasing the car. "Okay. So is gray your color, sir?"

"Yes. Grey." Christian says.

"Right this way, sir."

They fill out and sign paperwork, all that boring stuff. Christian obviously pays for the car in full. It's to be delivered to us as they don't have the one we want on this lot. It will be available tomorrow.

We go back to Escala and have a quiet dinner. I let Christian know about Kate and Mia coming dress shopping with me, to help choose a dress for Saturday. He lets me know, I will be using his personal shopper Caroline Acton.

In bed Christian is peacefully sound asleep, holding me. I can't sleep. I'm wrapped safely in Christian's arms but I can't stop thinking about _him._ I can't believe I froze. I sounded so weak. I'm worrying about this and know I wont get any sleep.

I reach for my phone.

 **I saw him today. -A**

It takes her a little while to respond. She was probably sleeping, like I should be.

 ** _Who? -KK_**

 **HIM! -A**

 ** _Ana, you're going to have to help me out here. I'm half asleep. -KK_**

 **Paul. Clayton. -A**

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Most guessed correctly. Paul Clayton is Anastasia's abusive ex! Christian WILL find out.**_

 _ **Also for those who will ask. Sawyer doesn't mention anything to Christian because he didn't hear their conversation and does not suspect anything.**_ _ **He doesn't report every interaction Anastasia has with other people. (Unless, of course, it involves her safety.)  
**_

* * *

 **A/N 2:** _ **I've had a few reviews regarding the car in my story... I went off the books people.**_

 _ **CG bought Ana 3 cars. First was the red submissive special. Second was the silver convertible. Third was a white R8.**_

 ** _I didn't want the Red submissive special because she's not a sub. I didn't think the White R8 would work since it was the most expensive of the three. So I went with the second car. In the books she choose Silver. I switched it to GREY, which is basically similar to silver. And it goes with his name. ;)_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: No she is not going to tell Christian about him.  
She knows that Christian will do something and her dad and friend already beat up her ex and almost got charges pressed against them. She agreed to drop her charges if he didn't press charges against her dad and friend. If Christian does something, like hit him, she can't get his charges dropped like her dad and friend. _This is her thinking. _Plus, it happened years earlier so it's already been dealt with. It's over. As for 'letting' Christian do business with him. She can't very well tell Christian not to, it's his business. And she can't say anything to Christian without letting him know why._**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm awoken from my peaceful slumber. Anastasia is jerking next to me.

 _Dreaming?_ "No. No!" _A nightmare!_

I wrap her in my arms. She clams slightly. "I'm here, baby. I'm here. I'm here. I wont let anything happen to you."

"Christian." She whimpers in her sleep.

"Yes, baby. It's me. I'm here. I've got you." I hold her tight and kiss her head.

She calms and goes back to sleep. I kiss her head.

What could she be having a nightmare about? The abusive ex? _Why?_ She said that happened years earlier. High school. We've been sleeping together two weeks now. She's never had a nightmare before. _Why now?_

* * *

Anastasia and I are having breakfast together. I don't mention her nightmare, as I don't like to talk about mine.

"Your car arrived."

"Do I get to drive it to work?" She asks excited.

I laugh. "That's the idea."

"Good. Because I have to go dress shopping with Kate and Mia today for the charity event we're attending Saturday."

I kiss her head.

In the elevator to the parking garage, she is practically bouncing with excitement.

"You're quite excited, aren't you?"

She nods, grinning. Looking adorable as ever.

The elevator door opens. We walk to her new car. I open the driver's door for her. She slides in and runs her hands all over the interior, causing me to harden in my pants.

"Just smell that new car smell." She grins. "And this leather."

"You're taking this much better than yesterday. Thank you for accepting the car."

"I know. And I apologize. Maybe..." She blushes. "Maybe I'll let you take me into your red room tonight. And allow you to flog then fuck me." She whispers.

She might as well be talking to my dick because all I heard was flog and fuck. He is at full mass and seeking her. I close my eyes and groan in pleasure, visualizing doing just that. _Now._ I open my eyes. I know they reveal the desire I feel.

"Don't say things like that, if you don't want to be late. Otherwise, I will flog and fuck you now." My voice strained. I try to control the urge to pull her out of this car and take her to the playroom, this second. She giggles. "Get to work Ms. Steele." I kiss her tenderly and shut her door.

She claps her hands excitedly and starts her new car. I signal Sawyer to start the SUV he's in behind her. Her windows are down so bend down and kissing her head once more.

"I want you to concentrate and be safe." I tell her sternly then softly say. "I'll see you later. Here?"

"Yes, Christian. I will. And don't forget. I'm going shopping after work for a dress with Kate and Mia so I'll be home, I mean here, after that."

She said _home._ She called Escala _home._ I can't control my megawatt smile. I kiss her passionately through the open window.

"I love you, baby. Thank you for staying again. I hope you never leave. Ever." I let her know.

"I love you more, Christian. I'm not going anywhere." She laughs because she is indeed going somewhere. Work.

She drives off. Sawyer following.

I shake my head, grinning like a fool and get into my SUV with Taylor driving.

"Cartier, Taylor."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

* * *

After my visit to Cartier, Taylor takes me to GEH. I get to work, however, I can't stop thinking about Anastasia having a nightmare. Something must of happened to trigger it. Elena had better not have anything to do with this!

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _I'm just getting off the elevator when Andrea says Sawyer needs a word. I let her know to send him up. A few minutes later Sawyer and Taylor come in. Sawyer has an envelope in his hand._

 _"Mr. Grey. A Chelsea Bell, at the main reception said this was left for Ms. Steele this morning. I accepted it on behalf of Ms. Steele and opened it as it is of suspicious nature. A messenger boy dropped it off and it has no return address."_

 _I take the envelope and open it revealing a card._

 **-I may have misjudged you.**  
 **And you have definitely misjudged me.-**

 _"Who the fuck sent this?!" I growl out. I clench my jaw._

 _"I've located the messenger boy. He said 'a blonde chick gave him fifty bucks to drop it off at GEH reception for Ms. Steele'. I suspect Ms. Lincoln sent this, sir."_

 _"WHAT?!" I roar._ Fucking hell! _"Sawyer, make sure you stay close to Anastasia. I'm going to have a chat with Ms. Lincoln."_

 _"I will, sir."_

 _"Anything to add?"_

 _"No, sir."_

 _They both leave. I have a meeting so I'll call Elena just before lunch._

 ** _~..~..~_**

"Christian." _She answers brightly._ "Darling, I'm so happy to hear from you. Finally had enough of that girl? Ready for an experienced sub to meet your needs?"

 _"Shut the fuck up Elena! I don't want nor do I need a sub. I called to let you know one last time to leave Anastasia the fuck alone."_

"I don't want to lose you, Christian."

 _"I'm not yours to lose, Elena."_

"Christian. Can't you see what she's doing? You've pulled your backing from my salons for some girl."

 _"That was your doing."_

"I've done nothing but try to help that girl!"

 _"I warned you. You didn't listen, the same fucking day I warned you."_

"I know what you like. I was just trying to help."

 _"Oh, really?"_

"Yes darling. I understand now that you don't want my help with training her. I wont interfere any longer."

 _"Then why did you try getting near her again?"_

"I haven't."

 _"Sawyer told me."_

"Well he's obviously lying. I wouldn't do that to you. Your friendship means a lot to me."

 _"Bullshit."_

"You need to get over this girl. She's making you delusional. I can tell you're tense. Let me set you up with an experienced submissive to tend to your needs."

 _"No."_

"Vanilla doesn't suit you, Christian. You're no longer the dominant I once knew."

 _"I don't care."_

"That is absurd! Why?!"

 _"Because I don't."_

"She's ruining everything you are."

 _"Oh, well."_

"Love is for fools, Christian!"

 _"Then I'm a fool." I hung up on her._

 _Elena had better heed my warning! When I look up, I see my love._

 **-End-Flashback- _  
_**

* * *

I'm in meetings all day. It's a busy day, today. Before I know it, the day has ended, though I'm still at GEH working.

 _~BUZZ~_

 ** _We've found my dress for Saturday. xx -A_**

 ** _Send me a picture. x -C_**

She sends me a picture of her, my sister, and Katherine. _What the hell?_

 ** _What's this? -C_**

 ** _A picture. You asked me to send one. :) xx -A_**

 ** _I meant of your dress smartass! xx -C_**

 ** _Can't even do it. You'll just have to wait and be surprised. :) xx-A_**

 ** _Can I at least know the color? xx -C_**

 ** _NUDE! xx -A_**

 _Fuck!  
_

* * *

I return home well after dinner. Anastasia sent me a text saying she had dinner with the girls after dress shopping. She's not in the great room or kitchen. I check the library as that is her go to location. _Empty_ _._ She's not in there. I go to our room. _Nope._ She's not in here either. But there is a note, on top of my playroom jeans, sitting on my bed.

 **- _I'm ready and waiting to be flogged and fucked. xx Your Anastasia. -_**

 _Fuck yeah!_ She did say we could go into the playroom tonight. I quickly shower and change into my playroom jeans. I go up to the playroom to find _My Beauty_ sitting on the playroom bed. She's wearing nothing but her panties. I'm a little confused why she's on sitting on the bed.

"The floor was hurting my knees waiting for you." She explains. "And I didn't know how much longer you'd be."

"That's alright." _I don't want her uncomfortable._ "So... You wish to be flogged and fucked my beauty?"

"I wish to please you."

"Please me you do."

"I love you wearing these jeans, Christian." She eye fucks me.

"I love you wearing only your panties, Anastasia." I gaze at her beauty.

She giggles. "Yeah. Just so you can rip them off."

I smirk. "Quiet." I tell her softly.

She bites her lip, stifling her giggle. She gets into her role of my some-what submissive. I go get the flogger and take out a blindfold. I put the items in my pocket. I walk back over to Anastasia. She looks eager and stands when I walk over to her. I take out the flogger to show her.

"This is the flogger I'll be using. It wont be painful but I will bring your blood to the surface of your skin and make you very sensitive. Remember. If you don't like it, just let me know."

I see her swallow and she nods.

"Turn around." She faces the bed.

I put the flogger on the bed so she can see it.

"You wont be needing these." I rip her panties off. "Lay down. Let's get started, shall we?" She lays down, face up. "Hands above your head, baby."

I cuff her, spread eagle, onto the playroom bed. I take the blindfold out of my pocket and put it over her eyes, covering her beautiful blue eyes.

"Why do you blindfold me in here?" She asks, ever the submissive. _Not that I want her to be._

"It heightens your other senses. Now, quiet." I kiss her lips tenderly to let her know I'm not upset.

I stand, looking at this beautiful creature made just for me. She starts panting and is already flushed. _Let's see if we can increase that._ I reach out and touch her hip. She inhales sharply and pulls at her restraints. I touch her all over her body, except where she wants me to most. She bites her lip and squirms. Lifting her hips, trying to get me to touch her. I finally run my hand over her sex and she moans. She's already wet, ready for me.

I pick up the flogger and trail the ends over her body. I lift the flogger and strike her. She cries out in surprise. I give her a moment and continue to flog her. She pulls at her restraints, panting. She hasn't told me to stop. Seems _My Beauty_ is also _My Freak.  
_ I flick the flogger across her body again and again, watching it turn her skin a delicious shade of pink. I drop the flogger. I'm panting with want.

I un-cuff her ankles. I kiss up one of her legs, then the other. I run my hands up her legs then under her thighs. I hold her hips down. Her legs are over my shoulders. I'm hovering above her sex. She tries to lift her hips to my mouth. I give her what she wants.  
I lick, suck, and gently bite her clitoris. I swirl my tongue around and around, tasting her erotic juices. She moans and starts to quiver, so I stop.

"Please." She begs, trying to reach my mouth. _Oh no, baby. Not yet. I want to be inside you._

I kneel between her legs. I free my erection and pull her hips up. I hold her in place. My erection at her entrance. She flexes her hips trying to get me to enter her. I hold her hips firmly. Teasing her clit with my dick, coating it with her juices.

"Is this what you want, baby?" I say through my clenched teeth.

"Please!" She sounds desperate for my touch.

I close my eyes. I slowly push into her until I'm buried deep inside my beautiful girl. I start to fuck her hard, rough, and fast. When she starts to quiver again I slow my pace.

"Please, Christian. Please. Faster. Harder."

I start to move, faster and harder. She's moaning so loudly. I can't contain my growl as she tightens around me once again.

"That's it, baby! Come!"

She screams my name and I explode inside her. _Fuck! I'll never get enough of her!_

I'm trying to catch my breath. I pull out of her and I feel nothing but pride when I see my seed leak out of her. I lower her to the bed and take off her blindfold.

"Well done, baby." I kiss her gently.

I reach up and un-cuff her from the bed.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask. She didn't tell me to stop at anytime, instead she begged me.

"Yes. I like it rough, Christian. And I like it gentle too. I like it with you."

I kiss her lips. I pull my jeans back up and laying beside her. I massage her arms.

"I'm very glad to here that. I've never made love before but I enjoy it with you. And I like that you enjoy rough kinky sex, as well."  
I kiss her again, unable to resist. "Only you."

She yawns. "Seems I've exhausted you, baby. Come. Lets go to bed."

"Bed?" She says with wide eyes.

I smirk. While I would enjoy getting lost in her again, it is late.

"To sleep." I assure her.

I cover her in her robe. Then I carry her to our room. _Our room._


	37. Chapter 37

_**APOV**_

The rest of the week went by smoothly. I have been staying with Christian and have _unofficially_ moved in. I knew he would come up with an excuse Sunday not to let me go back home. I enjoyed him staying with me at my apartment. It was a little weird seeing him there. He looked so out of place. It was a nice change. Since then, I've been staying with Christian and most of my belongings are at his place, although, I have not 'officially' moved in.

I'm loving Grey Publishing. I'm getting into a routine. I love reading the manuscripts. Everyone seems nice. there are a few overly friendly coworkers trying to get close to the boss's girl, but other than that, everything is going great. Even with Sawyer lurking around.

There are no further run-ins with _him._ I just hope their business together is finished and Christian doesn't unknowingly ask me to join him during a business dinner that _he_ is at. So far Christian hasn't suspected anything or mentioned anything related to _him_ and their business relationship. Kate said I should tell Christian, but I don't want to cause any drama. Christian will surely blow his top when and if he ever finds out, he's not only meet my ex but done business with him. _NO._ He cannot know.

It's Saturday. We're going to a charity event tonight. I haven't seen Christian since we woke. Kate came over so we could go get my hair styled at a salon, avoiding Esclava, of course. She also insisted we take my fancy new car.

I'm at Escala. I'm in Christian's closet putting my strapless, nude dress on. I'm trying to zip it when I feel his hands take over and zip up the dress for me. He kisses my bare shoulder.

"You look beyond breathtaking, Anastasia. Simply beautiful."

I turn around to face him. He's in his tux, ready for the event. He's very attractive. Sophisticated.

"You look dashing, Christian." I fix his bow tie.

"I have something for you." He hands me a small jewelry box.

"Christian, you know you don't have to do this."

"I know." He kisses me. "I wanted to."

I open the box, inside I find a pair of earrings. They are beautiful, simple, and classic. Exactly what I would choose for myself, if I could afford to shop at high end jewelers. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"Christian." I whisper in awe.

I look from him to the beautiful earrings and back again. I'm speechless.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes. They're lovely." He relaxes and kisses me. "Thank you."

We are ready to go. We walk to his elevator. It opens and we step inside.

"So what can I expect at this charity event?" I've never been to a something like this before.

"People flashing their cash. Auctions, dinner, dancing, fireworks."

"Seems like a waste. Instead of flashing cash around to raise money, why not just donate it to the charity instead of spending obscene amounts on ball gowns only to be worn once, tuxes, and extravagant dinners."

"You have an exquisite mind, Anastasia. I'm not exactly sure." The elevator door opens. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We walk to the SUV. Christian takes my hand and kisses my knuckles once we're inside.

* * *

Taylor pulls up to a hotel. Sawyer opens Christian's door. Christian steps out and the flashes start. _Great!_ He reaches his hand in for me. I take a deep breath and accept his offered hand. Christian helps me out and the flashes go crazy, almost blinding. But not nearly as bad as at my apartment. I hold Christian's arm as we walk to the door. Christian stops just before going inside, wraps his arm around me, allowing the photographers to take our picture. He kisses my temple. _The money shot._ They all get their pictures and thank him.

We go inside. It's like a ballroom from a fairytale, all lite up. It's stunningly beautiful.

"Christian. This is amazing."

He smiles at me as he takes two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to me.

"I'm glad you like it, Anastasia."

A man comes up to us. "Ah. Mr. Grey. I'm glad you could make it and thank you for your generous donation."

Christian shakes his hand.

"It's a good cause, Mr. Peterson." Christian wraps his arm around my waist. "This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Ana this is Matthew Peterson."

"It's lovely to have met you, Mr. Peterson." I shake his hand, as well.

We move on and continue to be stopped by several people, that know of or want to meet the elusive Christian Grey. We've made so many introductions it would be impossible for me to remember anyone's name. Christian keeps me close to him and for that I am grateful. The wealth is overwhelming. I have never been to anything like this in my life. It really is very intimidating. Christian's world is so different than mine. _This isn't me._

Finally, there is an announcement that dinner will be served and we are to be seated. Christian leads me to our table. He holds my chair for me as I sit, then sits next to me. Our table is full of middle-aged men and their trophy wives. Is this what Christian wants? I peek nervously at Christian. He's impassive. There are so many dishes for just myself. I channel my inner Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman._ We're served our dinner. The topic around the table is very dull and boring. It's hard to keep up. Christian notices.

"Don't worry, baby. The dinner is almost over and then we can dance." He places his hand on my thigh. I nod and smile.

I need a minute, so I excuse myself to go to the restroom. All the gentlemen stand, showing their manners. Christian puts his hand on my elbow. "Everything okay, baby?"

"Yes. Fine." I assure him.

I walk to the restroom and notice Sawyer following, he's like my shadow.

Inside after using the facilities, I wash my hands. I wet a paper towel to cool my face. In the mirror a beautiful goddess is starring back at me. Maybe I am pulling this off. I don't fit in, but at least I look the part. I'd hate to disappoint Christian. I try to calm my nerves the best I can before going back out.

Everyone has finished their meal when I return. And some couples have even started dancing. Christian stands when he sees me.  
I walk over to him. He gives me a chaste kiss.

"Ready to dance, baby?"

I smile. "Yes."

Christian leads me to the dance floor. He smiles down at me, takes me in his arms, and starts to move. He's an exceptional dancer making it easy for me to follow. Spinning me around effortlessly, we dance the night away.

Looking into each others eyes, I am no longer feeling overwhelmed nor intimidated, in this world. All I see is the love he has for me and I'm sure he sees the same in mine. It could very well just be Christian and I, alone in this room. The only thing I am feeling now is love. Love for this man. _This_ is what I've always dreamed of. _This_ is love. And it's all because of Christian.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Christian. Always."

"I want to make all your dreams come true."

"You're making dreams I didn't even know I had come true." I kiss him softly.

I notice some movement over Christian's shoulder. I look and freeze. It's _him_!


	38. Chapter 38

**APOV**

What is _he_ doing here?! I have to leave. I have to convince Christian to leave. We can't stay here, is the only thought I have.

"Ana, why have you stopped dancing?"

"Christian, lets go home." I try to sound as calm and normal as I can.

"The dinner just finished, baby. I usual leave these events as soon as I can. But now that you're with me. I want to enjoy this with you."

I look over and _he_ is walking towards us. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 _"Please,_ Christian." So much for not sounding panicky.

Christian furrows his brow and nods. He leads me off the dance floor but in the same direction as _him._ Christian takes out his phone presumably to let Taylor know we're leaving. I grab Christian's arm, holding onto him. He puts his phone away and looks up just as we reach _him._

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." _He_ says.

"Ah. Mr. Clayton. Evening." They shake hands.

I look anywhere but at _him._ I notice Sawyer looking on. _Shit!_  
 _  
_"This must be the girlfriend I've heard about."

"Yes. Anastasia, this is Paul Clayton. I've recently purchased his father's hardware store to help Elliot with a construction business venture. Mr. Clayton, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Anastasia Steele."

"A _pleasure_ Ana. Please, call me Paul." _He_ holds his hand out for me. I can't. _Shit!_ Christian will know something's up. Maybe I can quickly shake _his_ hand without giving anything away.

"Anastasia?" Christian asks, after I've taken longer than usual to respond.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well." I say to Christian. "Please excuse us, _Paul._ "

I pull Christian to the exit.

I tried. Really. I tried. I tried so hard, not to say his name with disgust. And I just could _not_ shake his hand.

We've just exited the hotel and since the event is still going on, there is nobody outside. I've never walked so fast in heels before. The nude Jimmy Choos I'm wearing, are the highest heel I've ever worn. I don't want to wait for Taylor to get the SUV so I start walking to the parking lot to find Christian's SUV. _I have to get out of here!_ I'm pulling Christian's hand. Suddenly he stops, causing me to jerk to a stop.

"Anastasia. What is going on?" He demands.

"Nothing." I say my voice high pitched and squeaky. "I um, I'm just not feeling well. I-I have a headache." I stutter out a lie.

He narrows his eyes and tilts his head. I can tell he doesn't believe me. _Shit!_

"Can we just go. I want to go home, Christian." I say fast.

"Home?"

"Yes. Home. Escala."

"So, you'll move in with me?"

"Okay." I basically already am. But if this gets him distracted enough for us to leave, I'll use it to my advantage.

"Really?" He smiles his breathtaking megawatt smile. _It worked!_ It seems I've distracted him.

"Yes. Can we go home? Now." I pull him to the car.

He stops us again. _Shit!_

"Anastasia, what the fuck is going on?!"

"Nothing." I say again.

Taylor has pulled the SUV up. I try to get Christian to get in, but he doesn't move. He looks to be deep in thought. When his eyes meet mine, they are full of fury and rage. _Shit!_ He's figured it out!

"It's _Paul Clayton?"_ He says, through clenched teeth, his jaw tight. I say nothing. "Isn't it?!" He roars, when I don't answer, causing me to jump.

I close my eyes. "Yes." I whisper.

I open my eyes when I feel his hand leave mine to see him walking back toward the hotel entrance. I run after him.

"Christian! Christian Please! Don't!"

I grab his arm to try and stop him. But it's useless, as he is so much more stronger than I. He's pulling me with him.

"Christian, please don't do this." I beg him.

He stops and turns to face me.

"He fucking hurt you, Anastasia! I'm fucking doing business with him! I shook his fucking hand!" He says furious. "Go get in the car!"

"Christian. No. Please. Come with me. Let's just leave. Let's go home." I try pulling him to the car, frantically. I can't let Christian get into trouble over this.

"No! Get in the fucking car, Anastasia! Now!"

"Please. Christian. Please. You're scaring me. Please." I beg him.

He runs his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"Get into the car Anastasia." He's still angry but trying to calm himself for me.

I don't move.

"Taylor!" I jump.

Taylor gets out of the SUV. He walks over to us. He's unsure of what is going on. He probably thinks we're having a lovers quarrel.

"Keep Anastasia here."

"No!"

"Ms. Steele." Taylor says. I don't move still looking at Christian. "Ana." Taylor tries again.

"Stay here, Anastasia. I mean it."

Just before he turns around, _Paul_ is walking toward us. Sawyer is following him. Sawyer's usually impassive face is as furious as Christian's. He knows, as well. _Great!_

"Good." Paul says. "You're still here. Ana forgot her-"

Christian turns around and punches Paul in his jaw, knocking him down. Paul tries to get back up. Christian starts to go after Paul. I go after Christian to stop him. Christian is on top of Paul punching him.

"No! Christian, stop!"

Christian pushes me away and off of him. I fall to the ground. I get up to try and stop him again. Taylor pulls me back around my waist. Then Taylor gets Christian off Paul. He holds him back. Sawyer gets Paul up, holding onto him.

"What the fuck, Grey!" Paul shouts. He whips his bloody mouth.

"You're a man, huh? Let me show you how men do this! Get the fuck off me, Taylor."

Taylor has figured out what is going on, as well. He lets Christian go. Christian hits Paul again harder than before while Sawyer holds him in place. He knocks Paul out cold. Sawyer drops Paul's body to the ground. Taylor and Sawyer pull him over to lean against the building. I wrap my arms around myself. I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"Your ass is mine, Clayton!" Christian hisses out to an unconscious Paul. "Stay the fuck away from her!"

He takes out his phone. "Ros. How much stock do I own in Clayton Hardware?... Sell the shares, break up the company and sell the pieces to the highest bigger... I'm aware of that... I don't give a fuck if I've just purchased... I'm going to bankrupt him... Just do it... Keep me informed." He hangs up. Runs his hand through his hair.

He's pushing buttons on his phone like crazy. Finally, he puts it away and looks at me.

"Shit!"

He runs over to me. I back away on instinct.

"Baby." He says softly. He walks slowly toward me, like I'm an injured animal.

I shake my head, my arms still around myself. I get into the back of Christian's SUV.

I sit shaking, tears silently falling. I quickly wipe my eyes. I take off my nude pumps. I pull my knees up and wrap my arms around myself. My head on my knees. I hear the SUV doors open and three doors shut. I don't look up but I know they are all in the SUV. It starts moving. I presume, Taylor is driving. I hear the leather next to me, as Christian shifts in his seat.

"Baby," He sounds hesitant. "I - I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't." I lie. Still not looking at him.

It's quiet. Too quiet. After awhile I look over at Christian. I rest my cheek on my knees. He looks unsure and afraid.

"What did you do?" I ask him quietly.

"I fucked him over." He says just as quiet. I nod. "He hurt you, Anastasia. That fucker broke your jaw and four of your ribs. And you didn't press charges to protect your dad and your friend."

"I'm aware of that."

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "I couldn't let him get away with what he did."

"I told you to leave it, Christian. Ray and José already got him for what he did to me."

"I didn't just hit him, Ana. I ruined him. I've purchased his company for Elliot, to help him with his construction company. I'm going to crush him financially, sell his company off piece by fucking piece. I'm going to bankrupt him. This is what I do."

I know he's doing this because he cares. I take him by surprise and climb into his lap, holding onto him. He holds me. I inhaling his calming scent. He kisses my hair multiple times. I put my head on his shoulder. He puts his cheek on my head, embracing me tightly.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe, baby."

He holds me in his arms the whole way home. This is my safe haven. The only place I ever want to be. With Christian. _Always._


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** _ **Short, but not my shortest.**_ **-Enj** **oy.**

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm startled awake by sudden movement. I open my eyes. Christian is carrying me.

"It's okay, baby." He kisses my head. "You fell asleep. I'm just going to put you to bed."

Christian carries me to bed. I'm not very helpful, but he helps me change from my gown into one of his T-shirts. He takes off his dinner jacket and bow tie, then climbs in next to me. He pulls me close to him and kissing my head. I fall back to sleep.

* * *

I wake and reach for Christian. His side is cool. I then hear shouting, that must be what woke me. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen to get some ice for Christian's hand. He hit Paul pretty hard. I get a bag of ice and wrap it in a small towel. I walk to Christian's office. I presume that's where he is. I knock and enter. He's on his phone.

"Is it done?... Good." He hangs up.

I walk over to Christian and climb into his lap.

"I've brought you some ice for your hand." I place it on his hand.

"Thank you, baby." He gives me a chaste kiss.

"Th-Thank you for what you did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew what you would do when you found out. And you did just that and more. I didn't want you to get into trouble for beating him to a pulp. I got Ray and José off by dropping my charges. What could I do if you got into trouble because of me, as well. I don't want anything to happen to you. It would kill me. To know it was because of me. That it was all my fault."

"Listen to me." He holds me. "First, it would not have been your fault. It is not your fault what he did to you. Second, nothing is going to happen to me. I am a very rich and powerful man. That, and I can handle myself. I train kickboxing with my personal trainer regularly. I also have Taylor and Sawyer so nothing would or will happen to me. Third, I understand your reluctance in not telling me. I'm just glad I found out. And that I own his ass. Luckily, Elliot came to me interested in Hardware stores for his construction company and we found _his_ store. As it is, I've sold off his company and he will be bankrupt by morning. Ray and José may have beat him for what he did to you. However, wounds heal. I took away his livelihood, his income. He'll be lucky to find work flipping burgers at a fast food restaurant. Of course, I had to get my hit in as well."

I nod. "What happens now?"

"It's likely he will try to retaliate. Luke will stay on as your CPO. Taylor will also get a few more guys. Security will be heightened. Now more then ever, I'm glad you transferred to the publishing department, one floor beneath me. The main lobby is a security hazard. I wont let anything happen to you."

"Luke? What happened to Sawyer?"

"Luke is Sawyer's first name. Sorry, I thought I told you."

"Oh." I yawn.

"You should be sleeping."

"I woke and you weren't there."

"Come. I'll lay with you. Lets get some sleep."

We get up. I take the ice packet and towel back to the kitchen. We walk to the bedroom and get into bed, snuggling on each other.

"I want to ask you something..." I look up at him. "You agreed to move in with me. Did you just say that to distract me or are you really ready to move in?"

"Well, I am sort of living with you. I've been home once since we've been together and even then, that was with you."

"So, you're ready to officially move in with me?"

"Yeah." I shrug my shoulders. "I love falling asleep next to you every night and waking up wrapped in your arms every morning."

It's getting harder to keep my eyes open and I see him start to drift as well. I settle back against him.

"So do I." He kisses my head and holds me tighter. "Don't ever leave me." He whispers.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm never going to let you go."

"I never want you to let me go. Never let me go."

We're both drifting. The silence overpowering. Christian falls into a deep rhythmic sleep. Just before I crash and join him, I hear a faint whisper.

I think I've dreamed it because I just barely hear.

 _"Marry me."_


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Talking in your sleep. The things your subconscious will say. ;)**_

* * *

 **APOV**

We're laying in bed, not ready to start the day. It's a beautiful Sunday morning. Christian is playing with my hair. I am playing with his incredible abs. Enjoying the afterglow of our lovemaking. We're discussing my move.

"I'm sure Kate has already noticed by now and probably figured it out. But I'll have to let my dad know that I've moved in with you."

"I understand now, his reaction towards me. Why he doesn't trust me. I'm sure he wont be thrilled about the move. He wasn't too pleased to meet me."

"He just doesn't want to see me hurt again. I've talked to him about you. He's accepted that you're my boyfriend. He just wants me safe and happy. But you're right. I'm not sure he'll be very delighted when I tell him I'm living with you. I'd like to talk to Kate about it. She helped me convince him to accept my being in a relationship."

He kisses my head. "You have great friends. I'm happy you have them. Even if one is male."

I giggle. "Kate tried talking me into giving you a chance. But it was José that convinced me. There's no need to be jealous."

"I like him more than I did before now. Let's take Elliot and Katherine out on _The Grace._ It's a nice day and we can enjoy it on the water. That way you can talk to her about your move and how to handle your dad. Not to mention I'll get to admire your sexy body in a bikini, as well."

"I do enjoy looking at you all sexy and wet." I bite my lip.

"I enjoy you _wet._ Very wet."

 _"You_ make me wet. Only you."

He growls and attacks. He pins me underneath him. He holds both of my hands above my head with one of his. He holds my chin with his other.

"Damn right, only me." He kisses me.

* * *

We talked to Kate and Elliot about going out on Christian's boat and they've agreed to join us. Christian and I have just arrived at the marina. He drove us in my car. He parks and grins at me.

"This is a great car."

"I think so too. That is, when I get to drive it. Can I drive us home?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Why ever not?"

"I don't like to be driven. I like control."

"You seem to tolerate Taylor's driving you just fine."

"I trust Taylor's driving."

"Is this my car?" I ask him. I tilt my head.

"Of course, it is."

"Then I'd like to drive us home. You're having all the fun."

He smirks and his eyes darken. _Oh my!_ I know that look.

"I'm having all the fun, huh? Maybe we should have _fun_ in your car together. That way I'm not having all the _fun._ "

"Fun?" I breath. "Now?" Christian chuckles.

"Come." He smirks, as he opens his door, getting out.

"Yes. I'd like to." I mutter.

"Anastasia!" A look of mock horror on his face.

I get out. We walk to his boat, holding hands.

"I've never had sex in a car."

"I'm very pleased to hear that. I have to say I'd be very mad if you did."

We're standing on the dock in front of his boat, waiting for Kate and Elliot. He wraps his arms around my lower back, grazing my ass. I wrap my arms around his neck, playing with his hair there.

"So you want to have sex in your car, Anastasia?"

"Quite frankly any car will do."

"You're insatiable, baby." He leans in to kiss me.

"Ana!"

Kate and Elliot have arrived. They're walking down the dock towards us. Kate hugs me. I turn to Elliot. He cowers away from me, pulling Kate to stand between us, hiding behind her.

"I would hug you Ana but I don't want to get body slammed." Elliot is so funny.

I laugh. "Don't tempt me."

He hugs me tight. Christian helps me onto the boat. Elliot helps Kate.

"You're dad really taught you how to do that?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah. He's ex-military. Taught me how to shoot, too. You'd do well to remember that Grey. Both of you."

"To military men who train their daughters well."

Christian goes to the cockpit and radios the coast guard. He tells us we're set to go.

"Anastasia. Come here." He tells me. I go to him and he pulls me between his legs. "Grab the wheel, baby."

"Aye. Aye. Captain." I giggle.

He places his hands over mine and we steer out of the marina together. Soon we're out on the open sea. Once we're far enough out, Christian kisses my head and says.

"Time to sail. Keep her on this course."

"What?!" He wants me to steer this boat _alone?!_

"It's really easy. You'll be fine. Just hold her steady. When Elliot and I put the sails up, turn the engines off. Here." He points to a button. "Okay?"

"Yeah." I nod.

He gives me a chaste kiss and joins Elliot. They start untying ropes and the sails go up. I feel a pull.

"Hold her steady, baby. Cut the engines!" Christian yells to me.

I do as I'm told. Kate waves at me. Christian comes to stand behind me, wrapping his strong arms around me. He nuzzles my ear.

"What do you think, Anastasia?"

"It's fantastic! Amazing!" _It really is._

I grin looking over my shoulder at him. He grins back. He kisses me chastely again. I turn back around to admire the beautiful view.

"This view is incredible."

"I know. I could stare at it or you all day." He kisses my temple.

* * *

Later, when we're anchored. We're all sitting on deck chairs. I'm sitting in Christian's lap.

"Have you had anymore problems?" I know what she's talking about.

"Christian took care of it."

"Christian took care of it? You told him who _he_ is? What did he do?"

"I fucked him over." Christian caught on to what Kate is inquiring about.

"Okay." Elliot says. "You've all lost me. What problems? Who did Christian fuck over?"

"Ana's ex." Kate brushes off Elliot's questioning. "So what'd you do Grey?"

"I've recently purchased his company, giving me the opportunity to sell it piece by piece. I've bankrupted him."

"Shit. Well good. He deserves it."

"He also hit him."

"You did?! I wish I got a lick in. Thankfully José and Ray did. And now you. Show _him_ how it feels."

"Are we going to continue this conversation where I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Eliot chimes in again.

I'd like to get off the subject as well, however, now that Kate knows that Christian knows. She wants details.

"So where did you see him? At GEH again?" _Shit!_ Kate! I didn't tell Christian about seeing _him_ at GEH.

"GEH? Anastasia you didn't tell me you saw him at my office?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"You didn't want to upset me?! You put yourself at risk. I didn't know you knew I was doing business with him. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What was I to say, _'hey Christian don't do business with Clayton's hardware for reasons I don't want you to know.'_ You would have figured it out, that he's my ex. I told you, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Wait. Paul Clayton is Ana's ex. That's why you sold off the hardware store we looked into and purchased?"

"Yes." Kate and Christian tell Elliot.

"Gees. What did the guy do to deserve a beat down and to lose his business?"

Kate and Christian look to me. I nod.

"He beat Ana." Kate says quietly.

"Shit! Well, why didn't you kick his ass, little Ana? You took me and Sawyer down. Is the guy a mammoth or something?"

"My dad taught me the self defense after it happened. So it wouldn't happen again. Although, I'm not sure it's helpful. Both times I've seen him, I froze."

"That's why you have Sawyer with you, baby." Christian reminds me, kissing my head. "Nothing is going to happen to you." I nod.

"So are you and Grey living together now?" I love that Kate knows when I've had too much and changes the subject. Luckily, it's subject I need to talk to her about.

"Yes. I've officially moved in with Christian."

"I figured you might have. I haven't seen you at our place since you two got together."

"I have to let Ray know. He's not going to be pleased."

"Yeah, that's going to be a tough conversation. Good luck."

"I'm not sure how to tell him."

"Just talk to him. He just wants you safe and happy. Let him know, reassure him that you are."

We enjoy the rest of our time on Christian's boat. After our conversations, we had fun. Relaxing, swimming, enjoying each others company. I even got to drive home. Although, Christian did complain about my driving the whole way.


	41. Chapter 41

**APOV**

I have decided it's best to tell Ray in person about my moving in with Christian. So Christian and I are going to Montesano this weekend. We'll stay in a hotel while we are there. Christian said he would come with me to tell my dad. I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Ray does have plenty of guns and weapons around his house. I know Ray would not use them on Christian, however, it may be best I tell my dad alone. They can meet up on neutral territory after. I suggested to Christian we take my dad to dinner or something together the next day. That way they can get to know each other a little more and maybe it will help my dad to know I am safe with Christian.

Monday morning.

I wake to Christian kissing my head. "I have to go, baby."

"What time is it?" _Shit!_ Have I slept in?

"Don't worry, you're not late. I have a breakfast meeting. You can drive yourself, Sawyer following or Sawyer can drive you. I'd prefer it if Sawyer drove you but I know you want to have _fun_ with your new car." He says wiggling his brow at the word fun.

I playfully hit his arm. "Ow!"

"Oh, please. I didn't even hit you that hard."

He chuckles. He looks so sexy in his CEO gear. I can't resist, I grab him and pull him to me. Kissing him with passion.

"As tempting at you are. _*kiss*_ I really do have to go."

I continue to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No. Don't go." I say between kisses.

 _I want him._ Advantages of sleeping naked, I move the sheets covering my body and wrap my legs around him, as well. I grind into him. He growls, settling between my legs, grinding into my sex.

"This has to be quick, baby." He says.

I hear his belt being undone and his zipper. Christian suddenly kneels up. taking me by surprise, he spins me around. He smacks my ass.

"We don't have long." He grabs my hips, pulling me up and slams into me.

"Ah!"

He relentlessly pounds into me. The feeling is mind-blowing. I push back, meeting his thrusts. He grips my hips tighter.

"Ana." He grunts out. _OH!_ I clench around him.

I grind against him harder, frantically.

"Fuck!" He roars as he comes, smacking my ass again. I explode, coming with him.

 _Well, he did say we had to be quick._

He pulls out. I collapse onto the bed, on my belly. He rubs my ass, then climbs off the bed. He's panting. His face is of pure bliss. He kisses me.

"Thank you for that, baby." He says, pulling his suit pants back up. "Good thing I'm the CEO. I've gotta go." One last kiss and he's gone.

I lift my head to look at the clock. Might as well get up and start to get ready for work. I make the bed like I usually do every morning. After my shower and getting dressed, I head to the kitchen to make my breakfast.

"Good morning, Ms. Steele. What can I get you for breakfast?" Oh, I forgot about her. She was here all last week but not during the weekend.

"Morning, Mrs. Jones. You don't have to do that. I can do it. And you can call me Ana, ya know."

"Ana." She smiles at me. "It's my job. I'm happy to do it. And you can call me Gail, if you'd like."

"Okay then. Um, just an egg sandwich today. Thanks, Gail." I guess I'll have to get use to this.

Mrs. Jones makes my breakfast. My phone rings. I don't know the number.

"Hello?"

 _"Ana!"_

"Hi, Mia."  
 _  
"Do you have plans for lunch today? I'm so bored. I need to get out."_

"Um. No. I don't think I have any plans for lunch today. Your brother has meetings, so I'm free."

 _"Great! I can't wait! I'll meet you at GEH!"_

"Okay. Cool."

 _"See ya then! Laters!"_

I finish my breakfast and walk to the elevator where Sawyer is waiting.

"Ms. Steele." He nods, pushing the elevator button.

"Sawyer."

"Will you be driving your car today Ms. Steele or shall I drive you?" He asks in the elevator.

Christian said _Paul_ might retaliate and he'd prefer if Sawyer drove me.

"Well, we're going to the same place. So you might as well drive us."

We walk out of the elevator to the SUV. He opens the rear door for me. I climb in. He gets behind the wheel.

"Doesn't it get very boring watching over me all day?" _Surly this can't be a very exciting security job._

"Not to me, Ms. Steele. It's what I do."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I didn't mean to imply his job was boring, just that it must be boring watching me.

"My job is to protect you and that's what I'll do." I smile at him through the rear view mirror. He returns it with his own smile.

I decide to text Christian on the way to work.

 **I love waking up with you in the morning. I do hope I haven't made you too late. XoXo -A**

 _ **You have turned into my little Sex Kitten, haven't you? x -C**_

 **'Meow!' x -A** I giggle.

 ** _And I'm loving it! x -C_**

 **Is sex like this for everyone? x -A**

 ** _I can't speak for everyone. But it's pretty damn special with you baby! x -C_**

 **I'm surprised anyone gets out of bed. x -A**

 ** _You're insatiable, baby! xx -C_**

 **If I didn't have plans. I'd come into your office on my lunch break and show you how insatiable you keep insisting I am. Perhaps, I should dominate you, Mr. Grey! xx -* _Mistress Anastasia*_ \- xx -A**

 _ **I've just spat coffee all over my desk! I don't think my heart could take another text like that... or my pants for that matter. xx**_ **-Ha** **rd-** _ **xx -C**_

 **** Giggles! ** xx -A**

 _ **Behave! xx -C**_

Just before I put my phone away it buzzes again.

 ** _What plans? x -C_** I giggle. _Christian._

 **I'm having lunch with you sister today. x -A**

 ** _Have fun. You know how Mia can be. Keep Sawyer close. x -C_**

 **I will. To both. Love and Kisses! -A**

We arrive at GEH and I get to work.

* * *

 ** _I'm here! Let's blow this popsicle stand! -Mia_**

I giggle. _Mia!_

 **On my way down. -A**

I go down in the elevator to meet Mia in the lobby of GEH. We hug and kiss each others cheeks. People, of course, are starring.

"Thanks for agreeing to have lunch with me, Ana! I was so bored." Mia says as we link arms and walk out of GEH. Sawyer following.

"I didn't have anything planned. I'm happy to have lunch with you."

"Are you seeing Christian later then?"

"Yes. We live together."

"What?! Oh my gosh! That's... That's... Oh my gosh!" I blush. "Are you guys going to get married?" She asks, excited.

 _Marriage?!_ "No." I nervously laugh. "We've just started seeing each other."

Then furrow my brow thinking of the dream I had the other night. When I dreamed Christian asked me to marry him. _Shit!_ Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"But you like him, right?"

"Of course. I love him." She beams at me, squealing. She jumps up and down holding onto my arm. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yes! Come on, I'm starving. Did you bring your car? I'd hate to ruin our heels by walking. I've got mine, if you need me to drive."

"Um. Actually, Sawyer brought me."

"Oh goodie! He can drive us."

I turn around to ask Sawyer. He's looking around us, causing me to look too then back at him. He's looking at me now.

"Everything okay?" I ask him.

"Fine, Ms. Steele." He assures me.

I nod. "Um. Would it be okay if you drove us to the restaurant, please?"

"Of course, Ms. Steele."

We follow Sawyer to Christian's SUV. He opens the rear door for us. We slide in.

"You're a great person, Ana. I'm really glad Christian has you in his life. He's lucky to have you." _Where did that come from?_

I smile fondly. "I'm glad I have him. I'm the lucky one."

Sawyer pulls up to the restaurant. Mia and I get out, while Sawyer holds the SUV door open. We hear a cat call. There's a guy leaning against the wall of the restaurant. Ignoring him, we walk passed and toward the restaurant door.

"DAMN! You're fine! Hey... What has one-hundred-forty-two teeth and holds back The Incredible Hulk?"

Mia mutters to me. "Well, this ought to be good."

"My zipper." We laugh and keep walking. We're almost to the door, he continues. "Wait. Wait. Feel my sweater. It's made of boyfriend material."

We laugh and open the restaurant door.

"I think I could make you really happy." He continues with his bad pick-up lines.

"Why? Are you leaving?" I say.

He comes toward me smiling but just before he can get to me, Sawyer is between us pushing the guy away. Mia and I go inside. We can see Sawyer through the window. He says something to the guy. The guy walks backward to leave. He motions a 'call me', before he walks away.

We sit and order. "He should wear a button. Warning: Single guy with bad pick up lines." Mia says. We giggle.

My phone rings. Of course, it's Christian.

"Hi."

 _"Baby, are you alright?"_

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be."

 _"Sawyer told me someone was harassing you."_

"It wasn't like that. Just an innocent guy with bad pick up lines. Honestly."

 _"I'm glad Sawyer was there. Make sure you stay close to him."_

"Yes, Christian." I say exasperated. "I'm having lunch with Mia, now. I'll talk with you later, okay."

 _"Alright. I'll see you at home. Bye baby. I love you!"_

"Love you, too." I hang up smiling.

I look at Mia and she is grinning at me. Our food has arrived. We start eating our lunch.

"It's a good thing Christian wasn't here. We wouldn't want a brawl."

"A brawl?" Visions of Christian in his tux on Saturday night, pop into my head.

"Yeah. When Christian was a teenager he was always brawling. Drove our parents crazy, coming home with cut lips and black eyes. He was even expelled from two schools. He inflicted some serious damage on his opponents. But it suddenly stopped and he has cooled down since then." She shrugs.

I remember Christian saying he was an angry teenager, but wow!

We continue with our lunch. Mia is a very energetic girl. Fun. But she has a ton of energy. Sawyer takes us back to GEH. Mia leaves. I return to work.

* * *

After work, Sawyer drove me home. I'm in Christian's, I mean _our_ , closet packing for our weekend trip to my dad's. I've just finished when Christian walks in.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Packing." _What does he think I'm doing?_ "I didn't think I would have time any other day so I wanted to get it done now, that way it's out of the way."

"Baby. Gail can do that."

"Well, I've already done it. Now we don't have to worry about it. You may want to check yours though. I put what I thought you'd like and need but I wasn't sure."

"I'm sure whatever you've packed for me is fine." He says. He leans against the closet door frame, arms crossed at his chest.

"I hope so."

"I will add a few things, but Gail usually does this stuff. She mentioned you clean our room. Well, she suspected it was you. Anastasia, you have to let her do her job, baby. The cooking, cleaning, and now packing. You don't have to worry about all of that."

"I'm sorry, Christian. I'm just not use to all of this." The wealth, the help, the security detail."

He walks over to me and kisses me softly. "I know, baby. I know."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Shout out to** MDF1026 **my 300th reviewer! Thank you _all_ for your kind reviews!  
**

* * *

 **APOV**

It's Friday. We're going to Montesano for the weekend to tell Ray, Christian and I are living together. I'm not sure how he's going to take it when I tell him I've moved in with Christian. I hope better than when I told him I was in a relationship with him.

We've just left GEH and are going home to change out of our work attire and grab our bags. Christian is driving us in my car to Escala. He said Taylor and Sawyer left. Where did they go? Are they not joining us in Montesano? After we've changed. I ask Christian about our luggage. It wasn't where I left it in the closet. He informs me that it's with Taylor and Sawyer. Apparently they have already left for Montesano. Why would they leave before us, with out us? _  
_  
We get into the elevator and Christian pushes the button to go up instead of down to the garage/lobby. I thought he had the top apartment. That would mean we're going to the roof. _Why on earth are we going to the roof?!_

"Why are we going up?" I ask him bewildered.

"It's faster." Is his answer.

I'm more confused than ever. Until the doors open revealing a white huge helicopter with GREY ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. written on the side. _Of course,_ he has a helicopter. He grabs my hand pulling me out of the elevator.

"Let's go."

Christian opens the door for me. I climb inside the helicopter and sit, still in awe. He shuts the door, walks around and gets in. Christian straps me in giving me a chaste kiss when he's finished. Then he straps himself in. I look around, it's just the two of us.

"Ready?" He asks me as he flips a few buttons and switches. "Put your cans on. I'm just going through all the preflight checks."

I reach for them and put them on. "You're flying this?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I have been a fully qualified pilot for four years. You're safe with me, baby."

He talks with air-traffic control. Then he rises the helicopter into the air. I let out a small squeal.

"You okay, Anastasia?"

"Yes." I say looking out at the view, as we leave Escala behind. All the tall buildings. The space needle. It's so beautiful up here.

"It's amazing you can do this!"

"I'd love to take you soaring. You'd love it."

I giggle. "You love me sore don't you."

He laughs loudly. " _Soaring,_ Anastasia! Though, I do love you sore." He grins at me. "I meant gliding. Helicopters and gliders. I fly them both."

I blush. "Oh."

 _Yes._ **_Oh,_** _Ana!_ _Of course! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ I can't help it, though. It's like I have an inner goddess/freak in me around him.

* * *

We land on top of a hotel. I didn't know hotels had helipads, but this one does.

On the way to our room, Christian insists we go out for dinner tonight. I'm talking to my dad tomorrow so it sounds good to me. Since Taylor and Sawyer left before we did, they've arrived before us and our luggage is in our suite. Christian had a call to make. He stepped out of the bedroom to talk in the main room. This is the biggest hotel room I've ever seen. I didn't know hotel rooms could even be this big.

I'm only in my bra and panties. I'm putting on my stockings when Christian walks in and stops in his tracks. He watching me pull up my nude stockings. Since he's blatantly starring, I decide to tease him a bit. I look at him beneath my lashes, then turn my attention back to my leg. I make the process of pulling up my other stocking as slowly as I possibly can. I giggle after I snap my garter into place because he's still starring, not moving from the doorway. He swallows hard. He finally enters the room completely and shuts the door.

"Did you need something?" I ask innocently. "Or did you come to gawk at me?"

"I was enjoying the show. The view is indescribable." He continues to eye fuck me. "I'm quite distracted." He runs his hand through his hair then rubbing the back of his neck.

I giggle. "Yes. I can see that." He continues to stare. "What can I help you with, Mr. Grey?" I ask in a stern voice to gather his attention. I raise my brow and put my hands on my hips.

This gets him back to the here and now. He pulls out a pair of silver ball from his pocket.

"I thought we'd try something new. I'd like for you to wear these during dinner."

"Wear them?" His eyes darken and a wicked grin slowly appears on his beautiful face. "Oh."

"What do you say, baby?"

"Kinky fuckery?"

"Kinky fuckery." He nods.

"Okay." I agree, breathless.

"Good girl. I'll put them in, then we can go to dinner."

"What are these used for?"

"They make you needy."

"Needy?"

"For sex." He explains. I don't need to be needy around Christian. I already am. "They also heighten your pleasure when spanked."

"You're going to spank me?"

"Do you want me to spank you?"

"Like in your office?"

"Yes. But if I spank you with these. It will heighten your pleasure." _More pleasure!_

"Spank me." I say breathlessly. I'm already panting.

He smirks. His eyes are so dark, they're almost black. "I'll spank you wearing these later. Let's get them inside you and go to dinner, first."

I swallow and nod.

"Open your mouth baby. Wider." He puts the balls into my mouth. "Suck." I do as I'm told. We are looking into each others eyes. I squirm with excitement.

"Enough." He pulls the balls from my mouth. "Now turn around, face the bed. Bend over the bed, palms flat, arms straight, ass in the air."

He puts the balls into his mouth as I turn around and do as he told me. _This is so erotic!_ He runs his hands up my thighs then rubs my ass. He pulls my panties down just enough. He caresses my ass, reaches around and runs his finger up and down my sex then slides his finger inside, circling it. I moan out.

"So fucking wet." He murmurs to himself.

He removes his finger and inserts the balls. He kisses my ass and pulls my panties back up. He stands caressing my stocking covered thighs. Then he pulls my hips back to him. I can feel his very hard erection.

"You okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yes." I say standing up. _Oh!_ I blush. I turn to face him, his hands still resting on my hips.

"How does it feel?"

"Strange, but good."

"Good." He kisses me. "I'll let you finish getting ready." He walks out, leaving me to dress.

* * *

We walk into the restaurant. Christian has his hand on my lower back. The hostess leads us to our table.

Before I sit, Christian grabs my elbow and whispers in my ear. "Go take off your panties, Anastasia." _What?! Here?!_ "Go. Now." He's serious!

I go to the restrooms and do as I'm told. I'm excited and anxious. What does he plan on doing? We're in a public restaurant! After I remove my panties, I look in the mirror as I wash my hands. I'm flushed, but I look... beautiful. It must be because that's the way Christian makes me feel. I'm wearing a red dress with the earrings he gave me. My hair is in soft waves falling past my breasts. How does he make me feel this way? So cherished, beautiful, loved.

I walk out of the restroom and to our table. Christian politely stands when I return. Do I make him feel different too? I hope I make him feel the way he makes me feel.

"Sit beside me, baby."

I sit. He sits next to me. He holds out his hand to me. At first I'm confused. He raises his brow, waiting. _Oh!_ I get my panties out of my clutch and place them in his hand. He balls them up inhaling them, causing my eyes to widen. I blush scarlet red!

"Mine." He kisses his hand they're in and stuffs them into his pants pocket. "Cristal?"

"Y-yes." I clear my throat. "Thank you."

"I've already ordered. I hope you don't mind."

The waiter delivers our food. We start eating. I squirm anticipating his touch. His touch that doesn't come.

"I like you wearing dresses and skirts, Anastasia. You have amazingly fine legs."

"Then why haven't you touched me yet?"

"Just imagine how you'll feel when we're back at our hotel. I can't wait to get you back there."

"You're not going to touch me here?!" I whisper. He shakes his head. "Let's go now!"

He chuckles deviously. "Oh, Anastasia. Anticipation is the key. Delayed gratification."

"Well, I want my gratification now."

He smirks. "Eat."

 _Fine!_ Two can play this game. I raise my dress a little more, to show the tops of my stockings. I take a bite letting the fork slowly leave my mouth. I moan, closing my eyes. When I open my eyes, Christian is starring at me, his fork stopped in midair. After awhile he puts the fork into his mouth and continues eating. Time to up my game. I take one of my asparagus stalks and dip it in the sauce. Slowly I bring it to my mouth, looking at him through my lashes. He has his knuckles in his teeth. I smirk. I put the stalk into my mouth and suck on it, hard. He inhales sharply, as I bite the tip.

"I know what you're doing."

"That's the point." I flutter my lashes.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asks amused.

"Am I?" I ask innocently as I can.

I pick up another stalk to tease him but he grabs the spear from me.

"Open your mouth."

I squirm hearing him say that. _Oh!_ _The balls!_ My breathing hitches sharply. I bite my lip then open my mouth. He puts the stalk into my mouth. I reach up and hold his hand. I suck on the asparagus. _This is exactly what I want. My plan is working._ I moan biting the asparagus. Christian closes his eyes. When he opens them they have darkened.

He whispers huskily. "I can't wait to get you back to the hotel."

"Let's go now." I say desperate for his touch. "Take me there and fuck me."

"You're a born romantic, Anastasia. Eat." He nods to my plate and continues to eat his food as well.

 _Ugh!_ This so, did not go according to my plan!

"I'm not hungry for food. I want you. Please. Touch me. Fuck me. Make love to me. Anything. I just want to have sex." _Gees, I sound so desperate!_

"So do I. And we will. Eat."

"You don't play fair."

"I never have."

I huff again frustrated. The sooner I eat, the sooner I'll have him. So I eat. Finally finished eating, I place my silverware on my empty plate.

"Good girl." He says amused.

"Can we leave now?" I squirm again. The balls make me very needy. _Deliciously needy._

"Yes. Now we leave. I believe you have certain expectations, which I intend to fulfill to the best of my ability."

 _The best of his ability?_ I giggle and suddenly stop. _Gasp!_

"Come, Anastasia."


	43. Chapter 43

**CPOV**

Anastasia is quite the seductress. I'm surprised I lasted throughout our meal without pulling her to the nearest secluded area and fucking her. I was close to throwing her on our table and fucking her, public or not. _She's fucking hot!_ She was all over me in the car, wanting her car sex. I told her I would fuck her in a car, but not now. Eventually, I will fuck her in a car. However, I have plans for her tonight. Her response.

 _"Promises, promises, Grey."_

She then politely asked for _just_ a kiss. If I kissed her, we wouldn't make it back to our hotel suite. Well, we would, but I want to enjoy this. I just shook my head and drove us back to the hotel.

We get back to our hotel. We're holding hands, walking, practically running, inside. In the elevator, I lift her dress, me standing behind her. My hands, all over her bare ass. She's panting.

"I can't wait to turn your ass a delicious shade of pink. To feel the warmth caused by my hand."

I would have fucked her then and there had the doors not open. I had to put her dress back down immediately so I didn't expose her beautiful, sexy ass. _My eyes only._ As soon as we are in the door of our suite, I kick it closed and pin Anastasia to the closest wall. We're all hands and tongue, teeth clashing. I pick her up and walk to the bedroom. Fuck the spanking, I want her now. I put her down, so we're both standing. I walk her backward, to the bed. Kissing her again.

"Spank me." She whispers against my mouth.

That goes straight to my dick, it twitches with excitement. _Fuck!_ She wants this. The silver ben-wa balls have done their job. She's needy. _Very needy._ More than usual. Who am I to deny my girl what she wants. I sit on the bed and quickly pull her across my lap. I rub her ass and my hand comes down right on the apex of her thighs, pushing the ben-wa balls further inside her. She moans loudly in pleasure. I grab a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back.

"Is this what you want?" I ask her. I caress her beautiful ass. She just moans. "Tell me." I demand.

"Oh! Yes. Yes! More. Please! More." I close my eyes. _This beautiful girl was made for me!_

I gather her hair moving it so I can see her beautiful face. That way I can judge whether she's enjoying it or not. Though by her moans and begging, I'd say she'll enjoy this. It's as much my pleasure as it is hers. _It fucking turns me on!_

I caress her ass again. When she least expects it, I bring my hand back and smack her ass again. She moans so loud I have to bite my lip to prevent me from groaning. I start off gently at first, then intensify, setting a pattern. Not too hard, this is for pleasure.  
I bring my hand back and smack her ass again. I want to see her ass, so I lift her sexy as sin dress, displaying her beautiful behind. I fondle her ass, it's already starting to turn pink. I continue to spank her, she moans louder when I smack the apex of her thighs, near her sex. This pushes the balls up. I have a pattern going, left, fondle, right, fondle, middle. The middle strokes gets her wet and moaning loudly. I'm not too rough, I want her to enjoy this. She's panting. I'm panting. Watching her ass turn that delicious shade of pink. My hand starts to get wet from her juices. My hard-on is pushing into her stomach. I want her. _Now!_ I pull out the ben-wa balls. _And she almost fucking orgasms!_ She cries out in pleasure. _Fuck!_ I lift her and put her on the bed. I pull her dress all the way off. She's only wearing her sexy lace bra and stockings. I quickly rid myself of my clothes and climb on top of her.

I take her hands in mine and hold them above her head. "Keep your eyes open. I want to see you."

I slowly ease myself in, to not cause her to orgasm too soon. She moans, arching her back and closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes!" I thrust into her the rest of the way, hard.

She opens her beautiful blue eyes. I slowly withdraw and just as slowly sink back into her. This feels fucking amazing! To be balls deep in _My Beauty._ She moans. Seeing her aroused does things to me. I pick up my rhythm, thrusting into her. I want this to last, so I don't fuck her as hard or as fast as I'd like to. Anastasia has other ideas. She wraps her legs around my waist and starts meeting my thrusts and grinding into me, again and again.

"Ana, no!" I growl.

She doesn't stop. She just moves faster. All too soon, she explodes around me calling out my name, her orgasm tips me over the edge and I follow.

"Yes, Ana!" I grunt.

I pour myself into her. My release leaves me wanting more, needing more. I collapse on her, her legs still wrapped around me. I've released her hands. She holds me to her, running her fingers through my hair. She plays with my hair, the way I've grown to love. _Only her._ My head is in her neck. I kiss her just behind her ear. She shivers. We are panting, trying to catch our breaths.

"That was..." She's still panting.

"Yeah." I breath out, finishing for her. I lift up and kiss her. "I'm not finished with you, yet."

I want more. I will always want more. _More._

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night. As exhausted as I was from all the sex we've had. I couldn't stop thinking about Anastasia talking to her father about our living arrangement. He wasn't keen on meeting me, finding out I was Anastasia's boyfriend. I understand his reluctance, just like I now understand hers in the beginning. But I can't help but worry. I love this girl like I've never loved anything before. Yes, she's the first girl I've opened up to, but it's like we were made for each other. She is mine and I am hers. I am completely and utterly in love with Anastasia Rose Steele. I've even told my mother that Anastasia is _the one._

I should be sleeping like Anastasia is now. I can't. I'm nervous. Daughter's value their father's opinions. Right? His opinion of me wasn't that receptive. If he doesn't approve of our relationship, will Anastasia leave me? _No!_ I couldn't bare it. I need her, like the air I breath. She brings light into my dark, fucked-up world. Color, when all I saw was gray. _Grey._

I look at the clock.

 _Shit._ I can't fucking sleep. I might as well get up and get some work done. I kiss my beautiful girl's head. She stirs slightly. I carefully climb out of bed, as not to wake her. I pull on a pair of bottoms and go out into the main room to get some work done.

* * *

After answering a few emails and calls, the sun is rising. I stand and stretch, yawning. I need to shower and dress for the day so I walk back into the bedroom. Anastasia is still passed out. I smirk. I've exhausted her. This girl has stamina but she's out for the count now.

I shower, shave, and get dressed. I walk out of the en-suite. My beautiful girl is still sleeping peacefully. She's laying on her stomach, the sheet just barely covers her ass. I can see the dimples on her lower back. She stirs but falls back to sleep. Now I am able to see the swell of her breast. I have to get out of here before I wake her to fuck her. I don't want to disturb her, so I go back out in the main room to work again. That, and if I stay seeing her like this. I will surely fuck her.

 _"Don't leave me."_

I quickly turn around to reassure her, I'm not leaving. However, she's still asleep. I walk over and kiss her head. I close my eyes and inhale her intoxicating, calming scent. Such a heady mix.

"I will never leave you, baby." I tell her sleeping form so sincerely.

I kiss her once more and walk out. I'm not leaving her. _Ever._ I just don't want to wake her. I continue working.

 **~..~..~**

It's getting late. Anastasia should wake soon. She's going to go talk to her dad today. I'll order breakfast and then wake _My Beauty._

After I've ordered our room service, I walk into the bedroom. She's not in the bed. I hear water running in the bathroom. I open the door to see my beautiful girl wrapped in a towel, freshly showered. She's brushing her teeth using my tooth brush. I clear my throat. She looks up, blushes at being caught. Then rinses out my tooth brush. I walk over to her and stand next to her. She faces me handing me my toothbrush.

"Do feel free to borrow my toothbrush, Anastasia." I put it in my mouth.

"Thanks. I um," She blushes. "I forgot to pack mine."

I laugh once and smirk at her, shaking my head. If she had let Gail pack, she wouldn't need to worry about remembering. I put my toothbrush on the bathroom counter. I grasp the towel covering her hair and pull it off so her long brunette hair tumbles down. I then pull off the towel covering her sexy little body. Her hair covers her breasts. She looks... She looks...

I grab her head and kiss her like I'm going away to war. Like this will be our last kiss ever, because I'm afraid it will be. She returns my kiss with her own hunger. I lift her, setting her on the counter and part her legs. I settle between them. She reaches for the hem of my jeans. She undoes the button. We're disrupted by a loud knock and a man shouting _'Room Service.'_ I huff out annoyed. I rest my forehead to hers.

"Fuck! I ordered us breakfast."

She giggles. She kisses the tip of my nose. "Then you'd better let them in."

I leave with one last longing look. After I let room service in, they set our table, I tip them and they leave. Anastasia comes out of the room dressed in a beautiful flowy dress. It's black on the top and teal on the bottom.

"You look amazing, baby." I let her know.

"Thanks. You said you like me in dresses. Even though I wont be with you today, I'd like to please you."

"Please me you do."

"After breakfast, I'll dry my hair and go to my dad's." I frown. She must sense my reluctance so she adds. "Don't worry. I'll be back." She caresses my cheek. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you."

We eat our breakfast together in silence. My leg bouncing nonstop. _Fuck._ I'm Christian Grey. I don't do nervous. Once we've finished she fixes her hair. We kiss once more before she leaves with Sawyer.

Now I have to wait... _fucking wait..._ until she returns.


	44. Chapter 44

**APOV**

Sawyer is driving me to my dad's house. I'm nervous as to how he will take the news that I've moved in with Christian. He wasn't very pleased to hear I have a boyfriend. And we've only been together a few short weeks. I know my dad wants me safe and happy. But Christian makes me happy and I feel so incredibly safe with him. And I know in my heart, he will never intentionally hurt me. If my dad could just see this, maybe he wont be so reluctant to accepting this. I just need him to see it for himself. Hopefully, he will tomorrow when Christian and I take him out. But it's best I break the 'living together' news today. Alone.

We've just pulled into the driveway of my dad's home. Here goes nothing... or everything. Regardless if my dad approves or not, I will be with Christian and live with him. I just need to let my dad know. However, it will make it a lot easier if my dad accepts us. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Sawyer opens the door and I step out.

"Best of luck, Ms. Steele."

"Thanks."

I slowly walk to the porch and up the steps. The door swings open before I even reach it.

"Annie?"

"Hi, daddy." I hug him.

"What are you doing here kiddo?" He looks around. I can tell he's starting to get nervous. _Crap!_ I should of called to let him I was coming.

"Do I really need a reason to see my dad?"

"Of course, not." He ushers me inside, closing the door. We go into the living room to sit. "Well, you look good. How are you baby girl?"

"I'm good. Really good. Great."

"Anastasia?"

"I um. I-. I want to talk to you about something." He stays quiet, waiting for me to continue. "ChristianandIarelivingtogether." I blurt out.

"What? Annie slow down. I didn't get that. Say again?"

"Christian and I are living together." I tell him clearer. He's quiet. "I've moved in with him."

"WHAT?!"

"Daddy. Please. Calm down."

"I'm sorry. I'm calm." He takes a breath. Once he's clam enough, he continues. "You're living together?"

"Yes. He's asked me to move in with him and I've agreed."

"This is getting serious awfully fast, Annie."

"I know."

"You're happy?"

"Very." I smile brightly.

"And you feel safe?"

"Impeccably." I tell him sincerely.

He nods. "He's not too old for you?"

I giggle. "Dad. He's not that much older than me. It's only about six years and some odd months difference." _When is his birthday?  
I know he's twenty-seven. I'll have to ask him._

He furrows his brow. "That young? I thought he owned a company and such."

"He does."

"He's quite young to have amassed such success." Dad states.

"He's very driven. Very talented." I blush, hoping to god my dad doesn't see it. "He's even bought a publishing company. He bought it for me so I could have my dream job."

"I thought you already had a job?"

"Yes. I did. As a receptionist. He knew I dreamed of going into publishing. He wants me happy."

"He bought a company just so he could give you a job?"

"He didn't just give me the job. I earned it. I have my degree and I know what I'm doing. I just transferred to the new publishing department instead of a main lobby receptionist."

"That man has more money than sense. Being a millionaire-"

"Actually, he's a billionaire."

"Is that why you're with him?"

"No! Of course, not. You know that doesn't appeal to me. I just want to be happy with the person I love."

"I know, but you come from two very different worlds, Annie. I hope he's not trying to buy your affection. Can you handle all that comes with being with someone like him?"

"I'm trying." _Really. I am._ "But he's not like that. In private, he's different. He's very caring and sweet. And his family is very down to earth."

He nods and continues his questions. "Doesn't he have to answer to a board before he makes decisions like that?"

"He owns his own company. He doesn't have a board." Maybe this will get my dad on _'Team Christian.'_ "He- He also bought Clayton's Hardware."

My dad looks murderous. "Why the fuck did he do that?!"

"He didn't know. I didn't tell him." I shake my head. "I told him about my past, but not _his_ name. But as soon as he found out, he sold off the company piece by piece. I'm not exactly sure how that works, but Christian bankrupted _him._ "

My dad sits back and grins. "I like him already."

"Daddy!" I say, astonished. He laughs.

"So how did your Christian find out?"

"Well, um. Christian took me to a charity thing. It was rather very dull and boring. But later we danced and it was so magical. I was lost in the moment and I saw _Paul_ there. Daddy, I was so frightened. All your training me and I freeze when I see him."

"No, Annie. No." He says very concerned then turns serious. "Baby girl, you listen to me. Don't let that... Don't let _him_ do this to you. You are strong. Stronger than that. Clear your mind and hear my voice when you encounter that bastard. He's only as powerful as you let him be. Show him you are no longer weak and fragile. I hope you never encounter him again but if it happens. Hold on to my voice."

I nod. _I know this._

"So what did Grey do after he found out? You said he ruined him financially? Did he find out there or later?"

"There. I tried getting Christian to leave. But he was so stubborn. He put two and two together. He figured it out. _Paul_ came out after Christian pieced the puzzle together. Christian snapped. He- He.."

"He hit him." I nod. I don't want to go into detail. Christian scared me that night. I can't tell my dad that. He'll never accept him. "Good."

I look up at my dad.

"You was worried how I would react to that."

I nod. "Yes." I whisper.

"That man was doing what any man would do. What Jose and I did for you. He was protecting you."

I nod frantically. "Yes. Yes, he was." _My dad gets it!_

He nods slowly. I can see he is in deep thought, rubbing his chin. I discreetly cross my fingers and stay quiet.

"You say you're very happy with this man." I nod. "He makes you feel safe." I nod. "And he proves that to you, that he loves you." I nod.

He's quiet again.

"I'd like another meeting with this man. With Christian. I wasn't very _nice_ to him the first time, when you introduced me to him. I held what someone else did against him. That isn't right. And if you're going to be living with him. I want to know more about him, from the man himself. I want to see for myself, if you will, how safe and happy you really are. I know you're grown now and what I say doesn't count. I can't stop you from doing what you want. You're going to do as you want either way, you always have. I just want to know my baby girl is safe, happy. You'll always be my little girl, Annie. If this man is that important to you. I'll give him a shot."

"Oh, daddy!" I get up and climb on my dad's lap like I did when I was little and hug him. "I love you! He really does make me happy. And I feel so safe with him. He's my everything. And I'm his."

"I'm happy you're happy. I'm relieved you're safe." He wraps his arms around me. "But if he hurts you..."

 **~..~..~**

We talk and visit a little longer. I made Dad and Sawyer lunch. I ate as well. I changed into my yoga shorts, sports bra and tank top, that I keep here. We go through more training, like I'm always forced to do when I visit. Though this time, Sawyer joined my dad in training me. They've exhausted me. My workout combined with Christian exhausting me last night, I'm beyond tired. So I'll shower when I get back to our suite. _And probably sleep the next few days._ I'm in a hurry and excited to get back to Christian anyway. I'm going back to the hotel now to tell him the news that my dad accepts us.

Dad hugs me once more at the door.

"So you want to go to dinner with us or something tomorrow?"

"I don't want to sit. I want to get out and do something. You think your hot-shot boyfriend is up for something outdoors? Or he too much of a indoorsy business type?"

I giggle. "He likes to hike. We can all go hiking?" I suggest.

"Sounds great. I'll see y'all tomorrow."

I get into the back of the SUV with Sawyer driving.

I'm too excited to wait. I want to tell Christian now. I call him. He answers on the first ring.

 _"Baby?"_ He sounds so nervous.

"Hi." I say grinning.

 _"How did it go?"_

"Well..."

 _"Anastasia!"_

I giggle. "He's okay with it. Happy that I'm happy." I hear him let out a breath I know he was holding. "He doesn't want to go to dinner though. I told him we can all go hiking. Is that okay?"

 _"Of course, baby. Anything you want. You know that."_

"I'm on my way back to the hotel now. I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you."

 _"Thank you, baby. I don't think I could have waited a second more."_


	45. Chapter 45

**APOV**

I walk into the suite. Christian is pacing. He looks sexy, _as usual._ He's barefoot, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. When he notices me, he walks towards me. Before he reaches me, he takes his shirt off, pulling it over his head and throwing it. I can see the desire in his eyes. Closing the distance between us, he pulls me to him fast. He grabs my head, kissing me like his life depends on it. Like he hasn't seen me in days. I kiss him back with just as much passion. He pulls my hair out of the messy bun it's in. One hand fisting my hair, the other on my hip, pushing me against the wall. The hand on my hip moves to my ass. He grabs a handful. Then moves around to my front, rubbing my sex through my workout shorts. I moan.

"You seem very pleased to see me, Christian." I pant out.

"I think my pleasure is obvious, Anastasia." He pushes his erection into me, causing me to feel his arousal through his jeans. He's very, very hard.

"Ohhh!"

He leans down, lifting me. "Wrap your legs around me, baby."

I do and wrap my arms around his neck, as well. He walks, carrying me, into the bedroom of our suite, then continues walking us into the bathroom. He turns on the shower with me still in his arms. I kick off my sneakers and assume he will set me down, so we can take off our clothes but he just walks right into the shower. Me, fully clothed in my workout gear. Him, only in his jeans.

I squeal. "I'm getting all wet."

"I like you wet."

"Christian!"

He starts kissing me again. _Oh!_ The water pouring down over us, soaking our bodies. _This is so hot!_ He finally sets me down only to remove my shorts and panties. They fall onto the tiled floor, soaked. I kick them to the side.

"I like your shorts, baby. They show off your incredible legs." He rubs my thighs. "You have great legs, Anastasia. Wrap them around me again."

I do, as he lifts me again. He pushes me against the shower wall. I hear him unzip his jeans. He takes out his erection and enters me. He begins to move slowly. It feels so amazing. I tilt my head, arching my back, mouth open, eyes closed, enjoying this. He starts kissing my neck. He tries getting my shirt off but it's difficult for him. The already tight workout top, now soaked from the water, is clinging to my body. I help him by taking my shirt and sports bra off, myself. It joins my shorts and panties in a wet pile on the shower floor.

He latches onto my nipple. I moan loudly and grab his hair. He continues to thrust into me.

"Come for me, baby." He says as best he can, with my nipple in his mouth.

I shake my head. "No." I breath out, not wanting this to be over so soon.

"Yes, Ana!" He growls out, barely holding onto his control.

I know he's close, that's why he wants me to come. He pulls my nipple harder with his teeth. _Oh, god!_ Then he kisses up my front to my neck, to my mouth. He speeds up. Thrusting faster and faster, grinding into me. _Oh!_ I'm trying to hold off, but I know I wont be able to much longer.

"Come on, baby. Give it to me!"

I can't control it anymore. I explode into an earth-shattering, intense orgasm. I scream out. He growls, capturing my screams with his mouth. He pushes into me one last time and stills, finding his release. He groans into my mouth. We're panting, trying to catch our breaths, forehead to forehead. He kisses me so sweet and tenderly, still inside me. He looks deep into my eyes.

"Never leave me."

"Never."

* * *

We're meeting up with my dad today, to go hiking. So he and Christian can get to know each other, and hopefully bond. They are the two most important men in my life. At first, Christian didn't want to bring Taylor and Sawyer. He didn't want my dad to think I was in danger because of who Christian is, that we need security. But then he decided, maybe bringing them will show my dad I'm safely guarded from any threat. So they join us. Christian is driving us in his SUV. The boys are following behind us, in another. Apparently, they brought two SUVs from Seattle.

We're early, my dad is not here yet. We get out to wait for him. Christian is leaning against the hood of the SUV, his hands on my hips. Surprisingly, nowhere near my ass, like they usually are. My hands are around his neck, playing with his soft copper locks. He looks so hot, and nothing like his CEO self. I lean in to kiss him but he turns his head just before I reach his lips, causing me to kiss his check. He tightens his grip on my hips, closing his eyes tight.

"Baby." His voice stained.

I frown. "You don't want me?" I sound hurt. I am hurt. _He doesn't want me anymore?_

"What? Of course, I do! I will always want you! Always!"

"Then why wont you kiss me?" I pout.

"Baby. We're waiting for your father. I don't want to loose control and him show up to us full on making out. I want him to like me. Making out with his only daughter in front of him, might not be the best first, well, second impression." _Oh._

"That's why you wont kiss me. Christian my dad's truck is loud. We'll hear him before we see him."

I go to kiss him again. This time he lets me. He pulls my hips to him. He reaches down to grab my ass, holding me to him. I fist my fingers in his hair and pull him to me. We're lost in the kiss. I hear someone clear their throat. We ignore them, deepening our kiss. Christian's hands are all over my backside. Then I hear Taylor.

"Sir. Sir." Taylor says urgently.

We hear a door slam shut. That breaks us apart. I look over and, _of course,_ it's my dad. I blush as he walks over to us. Christian quickly stands, gently pushing me a safe distance away from him. I giggle and bite my lip.

"Hi, daddy. You fixed your truck."

"José did." He says looking amused.

"Right."

"I suspect he'll need to take a look at yours soon, as well."

"He already did. But I'm not driving that car anymore. Christian, he... he bought me a new car." He nods and looks at Christian.

"Well, you remember Christian." I say to move us along and change the subject of Christian buying me things.

He nods, sizing Christian up.

"Mr. Steele. It's a pleasure to see you again sir." He holds out his hand.

"Grey." My dad says as they shake hands. I'm holding my breath. "I want to apologize for the way I reacted when we first met. I let what happen to my Annie cloud my judgment. I was hoping today we can start fresh. I'd like to get to know the man who my daughter is in a relationship with." I release my breath.

"I completely understand, sir."

"I understand this is getting quite serious. She says you're living together and she's met your family, as you have met me." My dad starts off with the typical _'what are your intentions with my daughter'_ speech.

"Yes, sir. I haven't met her mother, yet. But I'd like to meet her, as well."

"She's dead." My dad says, showing no emotion. I furrow my brow.

"I'm sorry. Anastasia didn't mention that." Christian looks confused.

"That's alright. I killed her." He says, impassive.

"Dad!" I turn to Christian. "He did _not._ She's in Georgia with husband number four, like I told you when we went on our first date."

I look back at my dad. He just shrugs. I shake my head at him.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We start our hike. Christian tries to stay as far away from me as possible. I grab his hand, pulling him closer.

"Relax." I say to him quietly. "Just act normal. He wants to see how you are with me and you know damn well, you are never this far away from me."

"I'm trying to behave myself, baby. If I act how I normally would. He'd probably shoot me." He says seriously. I giggle.

"Just be yourself." He nods bringing our joined hands up and kisses mine.

"I hope this isn't too much for you, Grey." My dad says to Christian.

"Not at all, sir. I enjoy the outdoors. My brother and I like to hike." There's a pause in their conversation. "I understand you're a keen fisherman."

"Indeed, I am. You fish?" My dad asks surprised.

"Not as much as I'd like to. My dad used to take my brother and me when we were kids."

"Where have you fished?"

"All over the Pacific Northwest."

"Did you grow up in Washington?"

"Yes, sir."

I tune them out as they continue to talk about fishing. Also to let them bond. I'm just a buffer. I look at the scenery. Nature is so beautiful.

"I take it Anastasia's not into fishing."

"No." I roll my eyes, but I'm happy they seem to be getting along and have something in common. "Tell me about your parents, Grey."

"My parents? Well... My mother is a pediatrician and my father is a lawyer. They live in Bellevue."

"Success must run in your blood then." I feel Christian's hand hold mine a little tighter. He's tense. I run my thumb over his knuckles, soothing him. I know he doesn't like to talk about this.

"Actually. I'm adopted."

My dad nods in understanding. I'm not biologically his daughter. "You mentioned a brother, not an only child like Annie then?"

"No, sir. Along with my brother, Elliot. I have a sister, Mia. They're adopted, as well."

"I don't mean to pry, I just want to get to know you. I can tell this is a touchy subject. Let's move on." I smile at my dad, thankful.  
"How did the two of you meet? I understand that Annie was working for you when you got together. Is that where y'all met?"

"Yes, sir. We met there. I came in and she was sitting behind the front lobby desk. Asked if I had an appointment to see myself."

I giggle. "Am I going to live with that story for the rest of my life." I deepen my voice, impersonating Christian. " _'The first time I saw her, she didn't know who I was.'_ " I giggle again.

"Actually, the first time I saw you was the day before. You walked right past me without a second glance." I stop giggling.

"Really? I didn't know that." He never told me.

"I wanted to find out who you were that day. To my surprise, the next day you were sitting behind my main lobby reception desk."

I smile at him. I try to kiss him but he quickly pulls his head back. _'No.'_ He mouths to me. He shakes his head a little and looks so serious. I roll my eyes and shake my head, smirking at him. I even let out a small giggle.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We continue our hike. Christian continues to keep his distance from me. I decide to have a little fun and see how much of this so called control he really has. I stop in front of Christian, bending at the waist to pick up a loose tree branch. It's not very big, but hey.

"What are you doing, Anastasia?" His voice slightly strained, but he covers it well.

"You could trip over this." I say standing back up. "I wouldn't want that." I say as innocently as I can.

I put the branch next to a tree. When I look at Christian, his eyes are dark and glowing. I bite my lip.

I tease Christian every chance I get. Grabbing his butt. Stopping short so he bumps into me. Biting my lip and running my tongue over my lips, licking them, as I gaze at him through my lashes. And I even brush against him with my body, all when my dad is not looking our way. This is kind of fun. Like we can get caught any second. Well it was fun, until Christian started to tease me in return. He's better at this than me. And it just leaves me wanting him. _Well, I always want him._ We're laughing and running around, chasing each other, hugging, grabbing, touching. Totally forgetting about my dad being with us. At least this got Christian to lighten up. He's acting his age and nothing like Christian Grey, CEO.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We're hiking back to the cars. Christian is closer to me now, then when we started the hike. He has his arm around me. I'm holding onto his hand that's hanging from my shoulder and my other arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hungry, Anastasia?" Christian asks, sounding reserved. But I can see the meaning in his eyes.

"Very." I try to sound neutral.

"Would you care to join us, Mr. Steele?"

"You can stop with that Mr. Steele and sir nonsense now, Christian. You can call me Ray. And no, I can see I'm not wanted."

"Daddy." I don't want him to feel he's not wanted. I will always want and need my daddy, grown or not. I'm a daddy's girl. "Come with us."

"It's alright, sweetheart. You two enjoy your lunch. I got what I came here for." He looks to Christian and nods. "Look after my baby girl."

"I fully into, Ray." Christian lets me go so they can shake hands.

I hug my dad. He whispers in my ear. "I can see you're happy. That's all I want is your happiness. I'm happy, you're happy."

"I am daddy. I really, really am." I hug him a little tighter. I lean back to look at him. "He's good to me. He's a good guy. I promise."

"I know. I can see that."

I go back to Christian. We hold each other watching my dad leave. Dad puts his hand up in a, half salute half wave, and drives away.

"Seems you've charmed my father. You've gotten his approval." He kisses my head.

"Come." He walks us to his SUV and opens the passenger door for me.

"What are we doing now? Going back to the hotel to eat and then home?"

"Car sex, Ms. Steele." My eyes widen. He smirks.

 _What? Here!_

I look around. It's not very private but the SUV has tinted windows. Christian casually strolls around the SUV and gets into the driver's seat. After starting it, he puts it in gear and drives.

 _Not here then._


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: _Sorry. I got distracted with my one-shot(s), I couldn't get it out of my head.  
Now that they are published and out of the way, let's continue with _Fifty Shades of Misunderstandings. ;)**

* * *

 **APOV**

We pull up to the hotel. _I thought we were going to have car sex?_ The valet opens my door and Christian gets out. He walks around taking my hand and we walk together into the hotel, holding hands. I glance up at Christian. He's impassive as ever. _What the heck?!_ Why are we back here? We enter the elevator and he still hasn't said a word.

"I thought we were going to have car sex? What happened?"

"All in good time, baby. We need to eat lunch first." _Ugh! This frustrating man!_

"Christian!" I say exasperated.

"Patience, Anastasia."

We walk into the elevator. Christian pushes the button for our floor.

"It's all about delayed gratification." He said that last night too. I remind him what I said the last time he told me that.

"I want my gratification now." I stop my foot, childishly.

He chuckles. _Ugh! That's it!_

I pounce, but he's quicker than me. He grabs me, spinning me around so my front is facing the elevator wall. My hands being held behind my back. I reach for him, as best I can. I just barely graze his erection with my fingers.

"Oh no, you don't."

He steps back a little out of my reach. He moves my hands, flat on the elevator wall on either side of my head. Then he pushes his erection into my ass. I moan. He runs his nose up and down my neck, behind my ear. I grind my ass into him. He groans out, grinding back.

"Please." _I am so wet!_

He lets go of one of my hands. I reach behind me and tug at his hair. He reaches around, to the button of my jeans, and _~DING~_ the elevator door opens at our floor. Christian backs away. I turn around frustrated. We walk to our suite. Once inside Christian kisses my head and tells me to go shower.

"Are you going to shower with me." I blush thinking about our shower sex.

"No. I'm going to order our lunch. I'll shower after you. And put on a dress or skirt. No panties." I blush again.

Rushing in the shower. It feels so good after the long hike today. I get out of the shower and do as Christian asked, not only sans panties, but also no bra, putting on my thin strap dress. I also put on stockings, knowing how much he loves them. And to finish the look, killer heels. I fix my hair, add some mascara, then walk out.

"Fuck." I hear him breath out, quietly to himself. I see him swallow hard.

"Your turn, sweetheart." I say sweetly and smirk. _He's the one who didn't want to join me._

He glares at me then smiles. He licks his lips and walks right past me. _Ugh!_

I sit on the sofa in the main room. I hear a knock and a man say _'Room Service.'_ I get up to let him in. He eyes me up and down a few times before gathering himself and entering the suite. I blush knowing what I _don't_ have on under my dress. He sets our table in the suite and turns to look at me once more. I blush even more and wrap my arms around myself.

"Will there be anything else you need from me, ma'am?" He says in a husky voice.

"NO!" Christian growls out behind me and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. " _We_ wont be needing you again." He stresses, in his CEO/Dom voice.

I glance up at him. Christian looks like he could kill. I look back at the man. He looks as if he has seen a ghost.

"O-o-of c-course, sssir." He hurries out of the room before he can even think about a tip.

"You're quite the jealous type you know."

"I am. You'd do well to remember that."

"He was just trying to be nice." I know he was being more than nice. But I want to calm Christian, he still looks murderous.

"He was trying to get into your panties, Anastasia!"

I smirk and whisper. "I'm not wearing any panties. Remember." I bite my lip.

That seems to have worked and _My_ Christian is back.

"Oh, yes. I do." He grabs me and kisses me. _"Mine!"_ He growls out, continuing to kiss me.

When he's done 'marking his territory' in front of the empty room, he smacks my ass. "Let's eat."

"Christian." I whine. _I want him._

"You want car sex, Anastasia. Eat. And after, we will. You'll need your energy." He winks.

I huff, sitting down to eat the lunch he ordered. _What is it with him and food?_

* * *

"Now do I get car sex?" I ask as soon as we are back in the SUV.

"Not here. We're going somewhere more private." He drives out of the hotel lot.

* * *

He pulls the SUV in a secluded wooden area. Trees, flowers, grass. Nature everywhere. It looks like and reminds me of a _Lover's Lane/Lookout_ I read about and saw on television. Where teenagers go to make-out and fool around. It's so beautiful. He parks and turns off the engine. I pounce, wanting him and not wanting to wait anymore with this delayed gratification bullshit.

"Woah..." He tries pulling me away. "Ana."

I'm kissing him and trying to crawl onto his lap, but the steering column and center console are in my way.

"Ana, wait."

"Christian. I swear, if you give me anymore of that delayed gratification bullshit..." I kiss him again.

"Baby. I'm _hard_ and you shifting around is making me uncomfortable. Just wait. One second. I promise."

I huff. I sit back and cross my arms waiting... He pulls his seat as far back as it will go and unzips his jean, pulling out his erection. _Oh my._ I lick my lips in anticipation and bite my lip. He strokes himself a few times.

"Well... Come on, baby. Straddle me." I go to climb in his lap. "Backwards. Ass facing me."

I get into position. He pulls my dress up to around my hips, exposing my ass. _So this is the reason for the dress and no panties_. My legs are on either side of his, spreading me open for him. My hands on the steering wheel. He has one hand on my hip and the other holding his dick, lining it up with my opening. The head of his erection is at my opening. I can't wait any longer. _Fuck delayed gratification!_ He's at the entrance of my sex, so I slam down, taking him all in. I moan loudly. It's so deep this way.

"Ah!" He cries out and holds my hips. "Shit! Baby! Fuck!"

I go to move but he grabs my hips, gripping me hard, stopping me.

"Wait." He says through his clenched teeth. "Wait. Give me a minute."

"Why?! Christian!"

"Baby, if you move now. I guarantee, I will come this instant and it will be over far sooner than you'd like. Just wait. Please."

"Christian." I whine out, wanting to move.

He reaches around and starts playing with my clitoris. I moan and can feel my insides tighten and clench around him.

"Fuck!" He starts to move.

He thrusts into me. I use my feet to push off the floor, meeting his thrusts. I bounce on his lap, his dick deep inside me. I am holding onto the steering wheel. He moves his hand. He grabs my hair at the nape of my neck, pulling me back to him. His other hand still playing with my clitoris. My head now leaning on his shoulder. I reach back with both hands holding his head to me. My hands fisted in his hair. He growls out. He moves my hair to one side and starts kissing my neck. Then he moves the thin strap of my dress, all the way off my arm. My breast exposed. He pinches my nipple. I moan and he groans. His groaning turns me on.

"I said no panties, baby. I love that you're not wearing a bra, as well."

He cups my breast in his hand. Rubbing my clit faster. Thrusting into me harder.

"Oh!" I moan out. "Christian!" My insides clench deliciously.

He trusts faster, harder. We come together, yet another mind-blowing orgasm. I'm panting, out of breath. I'm relaxed, leaning back against his body. He is trying to catch his breath, as well. I can feel him panting in my ear. He pulls my earlobe with his teeth. I moan.

"Was car sex what you'd hoped it to be, Anastasia?"

I giggle. "It was like riding on a very, very bumpy road. A deliciously bumpy road."

"Would you ride it again?"

"Are you kidding? Of course."

He lifts me slowly off of him. As he does, a mixture of my and his juices slide out of me and down his shaft. I blush.

"That is the best sight." He says with longing, desire in his eyes.

We clean up as best we can. I pull my dress back down, from around my hips, to it's proper length and fix my strap back on my shoulder. He puts himself back in his jeans and zips up.

"Lets go back home. Taylor and Sawyer are probably pissed with our detour." Christian starts the SUV.

 _What?!_ I panic, looking around. "They were watching us?!"

He grabs my hand bringing it to hip lips. "I would _never_ let anyone watch you come, baby." He tells me sincerely and kisses my hand. "Only me."

I relax and smile.

He pulls out of the coverage we were in, then pulling onto the main road. I see the other SUV with the boys in it, behind us, as they follow us back to Seattle. I blush. They may not have seen us, but I'm pretty sure they knew what we were doing. I settle in for the long drive. Christian drives smoothly onto the I5. I take a nap.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I wake when we're almost to Seattle.

"Sleep well, baby?"

"Yeah." I yawn.

My phone rings. It's Mia.

"Hi, Mia." I answer. I see Christian rolls eyes and I giggle at him. He smirks, continuing to drive.

 _"Hi, Ana. How are you?"_

"Good. Christian and I are on our way home from visiting my dad."

 _"Oh, that's cool. Meeting the parents."_ I can hear from her tone what she's hinting at.

"How are you?" I say, to distract her from the thought I know is going through her head. The same thought she had at lunch the other day.

 _"I'm so bored! So I'm arranging a birthday party for Christian. Just family and close friends, of course. That means I'm officially inviting you. You'll be there right?"_

I glance at Christian. _His birthday? I forgot to ask him about that._ I frown. "When is it?"

 _"It's on Saturday. Mom and Dad want everyone over for a meal to celebrate."_

"It's your birthday Saturday?" I ask Christian in a hushed whisper. He frowns.

 _"I knew it! I knew he wouldn't tell you!"_ Mia says through the phone.

"I don't like celebrating my birthday." Christian says.

"We'll be there Mia." I let her know.

 _"Cool! Laters."_

"Yeah. Laters." I hang up.

"When were you going to tell me your birthday is Saturday?"

"Saturday." He shrugs. "Honestly, Anastasia it's just another day. Nothing special."

"How can you say that? You're special Christian. Your birthday is a special day. It is to me anyway." He stays quiet, probably thinking of his birthmother.

I decided to lighten the mood.

"What shall I get my _old_ man for his birthday?" I ask him. He continues to stay quiet, brooding and sulking while he drives.

"Perhaps some new batteries for his hearing aid?" I say dryly.

That gets me a chuckle. "Old man, huh? Don't mock the elderly, baby. And batteries are always useful."

I am defiantly getting him batteries as a gag gift. But what on earth do I get a man, who not only can have anything he wants, but also already has everything he wants. He's a billionaire. Anything his heart desires, he can get with the snap of his fingers. What would he want? I'm thinking but come up empty. The only thing I can think of is me. He has me though. Then it hits me! I pull out my phone.

 **Hey! Do you still have those photos of me when you were messing around with your camera? -A**

I remember José messing around with his camera on a few occasions when he was visiting and when I'd help him on his shoots. He took snapshots of me, getting the camera in focus and just fooling around. I've seen them once. They really show me in a different light. José even asked me for my permission to put them in one of his photography shows, but I declined. They were to invasive, to personal. José, being the good friend he is, respected my decision and agreed to keep them private for me. I hope he still has them on his memory card or something. Then I can get José to print them for me and I can give them to Christian. That way he will always be able to have me, captured in time.

 ** _Yeah, I think so. I'll have to check. It's been awhile. Why? -José._**

 **If you do, can you print them off for me? I'd like to give them to Christian, Saturday. -A**

 _ **Sure thing, Ana. -José.**  
_

Will these portraits be enough? I feel I should give him more than these. Oh, I've got it! A Boudoir Photo Shoot. I'd better get Kate to help with that. Christian would have a fit if a man shot _those_ photos, even if it is José.

 **Also can I borrow your camera, as well? -A**

 **Katie. I need your help with a gift for Christian. It's his birthday Saturday! -A**

 _ **Sure. -José.**_

 _ **What do you need my help with? What are you getting him? -KK**_

 **A Boudoir Photo Shoot. -A  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**APOV**

 ** _What is a 'boudoir' photo shoot? -KK_**

 **It's a sexy, yet classy photo shoot. Lingerie, nude, only in stockings, etc. I think he'll like it. -A**

 ** _Who wouldn't? I think I want to do it too._ _-KK_** I giggle.

"What are you doing over there, Anastasia?"

"Just planning your birthday gift." I put my phone away. He lights up like a little boy at Christmas.

"What are you getting me?"

"I told you. Do you think you'll want double or triple A batteries?" I flutter my lashes and giggle.

He smirks at me. My phone buzzes again.

 _ **OMG. I just Googled boudoir photo shoots and we totally have to go shopping for sexy lingerie. -KK**_

 **Alright. But his birthday is Saturday. We need to get this done ASAP. Tomorrow? -A**

 ** _Okay. Tomorrow! -KK_**

I put my phone away again.

Will Christian like this? I hope so. I know he likes my body and blatantly stares at me, especially when I'm naked. But print is totally different. _Crap!_ Kate wants to go shopping to get sexy lingerie. I have Sawyer as my human shadow! I can't shop for lingerie with him following. I'll need to give him the slip. Christian wont be happy about that. I don't want to upset Christian or cause him to worry. Maybe I'll talk to him about it. I should cause a diversion. I need him calm when I ask. I decide I will use my newfound skills. _Sexual skills._ I will distract him with my mouth. Christian has just pulled into the underground garage of Escala. I look around. It's deserted. I start to rub his thigh along the inseam of his jeans, to get him hard. I then rub his crotch. He glances my way then back to the parking garage as he parks. I unbuckle my seatbelt.

"You want more, Anastasia? As I've said. You're insatiable, baby. Let's get you upstairs." He parks turning off the engine. "Come."

 _Oh, it is you, that will be coming, Mr. Grey._

Just as he reaches the door handle, I quickly unzip his jeans. I pull out his hardening dick. I stroke it and it hardens further. I look at Christian through my lashes and purposely bite my bottom lip, hard. I feel his dick twitch, growing beneath my hand. His eyes are almost black. I can see the desire in them. He's starting to pant. I let go of my lip. When he closes his eyes, I wrap my lips around his dick, sucking only the head.

"Whoa! ... Ana!" I suck harder. He hisses through closed teeth. "Gently, baby. Easy."

I take him into my mouth, as far as I can, until his head hits my throat and back to the head. I swirl my tongue around the tip. I push him deeper into my mouth. He flexes his hips. Again and again. He grabs my hair and starts raising his hips faster while holding my head. I peek up and his head is back on the seat and his eyes are closed, mouth slack. I suck harder and moan.

"Fuck!"

I hear him groan. I pull him deeper into my mouth, I can feel him at the back of my throat again. I swallow him and then back to the tip. He grips my hair tighter. I know he's close so I bare my teeth. That sets him off. He growls out and stills, poring himself into my mouth. I swallow, all he gives me. I put him back in his jeans and zip him up, giving him a little pat. I sit back in my seat, smiling. He's still trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck, baby. What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, but... Thanks."

"Do I need a reason?" I ask as innocently as I can. Perhaps, I should do it for him more often.

"No, baby. You don't. Come, I owe you an orgasm." He says getting out.

This is going better than I planned. He will defiantly be distracted enough for me to talk to him.

He opens my door and I get out. As we walk to the elevator, the second SUV with Taylor and Sawyer pull into the garage. _Oh shit!_ I forgot about them. Where were they? Who cares, as long as they didn't see what I've just done.

* * *

After Christian and I went another round in the bedroom, we showered together. Which led to another round. This couldn't be a better opportunity to talk to him.

We sit down at the breakfast bar, Mrs. Jones served us. I'm thinking about how to ask Christian without giving anything away. I can't tell him where I'm going or why and he'll want to know. I must of been playing with my food, picking at it instead of eating because Christian says.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He raises a brow, giving me a look that tells me he's not buying it.

I still don't know how to fraise what I want to say. So I stay quiet, contemplating.

"Anastasia, baby. What is it?" _Just ask!_ "I wish you would tell me what's bothering you." _Great!_ All the hard, yet delicious work and now he's starting to worry. This is not going according to my plan.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, quietly.

"Of course, baby. Anything. You know that." He tells me sincerely. He picks up my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Tomorrow. Um. After work. Kate wants to go shopping." _That's it!_ It _was_ Kate's idea to go shopping. Well, I'm the one who needs to get some lingerie, but the shopping was her idea.

"Why did you look nervous to tell me that? Baby, you can do anything you'd like." He looks to be in thought. Probably wondering why I was nervous to ask if I can do an everyday task. "Do you need money? I can give you my credit card."

"What? _No._ No, I don't need money. I um. Well, the store she wants to go to. It-It's a woman's store."

He chuckles. "Don't worry. I wont go with you. You can enjoy your girl time and go shopping with Kate." He kisses my head and continues to eat his dinner.

"A-Actually. I was wondering i-if I could go alone."

He looks confused. "You don't want to go with Kate?"

"I do." _He doesn't get it._ "Can. Can Sawyer stay here?" I ask quietly.

"What?! No. Absolutely not."

"Please Christian."

"I thought we agreed, he's to be your CPO."

"We did agreed, but the store she wants to go to... I'll be embarrassed having a man over six foot, built like the hulk, towering over every women in the store, following me around. Can he just stay in the car?" I try to compromise.

"CPO means _close_ protection, Anastasia. He can't protect you out there if he's here or in the car. He doesn't care what you're buying, there's no need to be embarrassed."

I know I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I am. I don't want Sawyer to see the lingerie I purchased and plan to wear. I guess I wont go and I'll just use what I already have. I'm sure I have something. I'm not sure what. I've never needed lingerie before.

Christian continues to eat as if nothing happened, but I can't. I get up and put my plate on the counter.

"What are you doing?" He asks in his CEO/Dom voice.

"I'm not hungry. I'm actually really tired so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." I kiss his cheek "I love you." I walk out of the kitchen area, towards the bedroom.

"Anastasia."

I ignore him and keep walking.

I feel tears threatening to fall. I'm not sure why I am even crying. I'm not upset with him. I understand. I climb into bed and pull the blankets around me. A tear falls down and I quickly wipe it away.

 _Maybe I wont do the boudoir shoot. It's too risky, anyway._ I hope the photos José has will be enough. _Who am I kidding?_ He's a billionaire. Why would he want photos for his birthday? _I don't know what I was thinking._ I am so out of my league with him.

It's not long until I hear the bedroom door open. I take a shuttered breath. I feel the bed dip behind me as he climbs in.

"Baby." He says, cautiously. He gently pulls me into his arms. He inhales my hair and kisses my head. "I need you safe. It would kill me if anything happened to you. Please don't be upset with me." He says, quietly.

I turn around in his arms to face him. I put my hand on his cheek, caressing it. He leans into my hand. I move my hand into his hair, making it even more unruly. I softly kiss his lips. He closes his eyes.

"I'm not upset." _I'm not._ "I understand. Don't worry. I'm not going."

"Baby, go." He urges me. "Shop with your friend. Enjoy yourself. Why can't Sawyer go with you? Do you know how much shit Taylor has seen. They're professionals, baby."

I shake my head, smiling. I kiss his lips. "It's okay." I turn over and settle in. "Goodnight, Christian."

* * *

 _ **The next day after work.**_

Christian has more work to do at the office so he's staying a little later than usual. Sawyer is driving me to Escala. My phone rings and before I can even greet her, she starts talking.

 _"Are we going shopping now or what?"_ Kate asks. She sounds excited.

 _Crap!_ I forgot to cancel with Kate. "Actually, Kate. I forgot to let you know. I wont be going shopping today."

 _"What? Why not? That's crazy. You only have so many days until Saturday. You need to get going on this. We have a lot to do."_

"I know. I'm just going to wear something I already have."

 _"Sweetie, if you're concerned about the cost don't worry about it."_

"No, Kate. It's not that. I have to have Sawyer with me." I lower my voice, mindful that he's in the front of the SUV. "He'll be near me in the stores and I don't want him to see the items I purchase... I would die of embarrassment. I would never be able to look at him again."

 _"That's what you're worried about? Why can't he just stand guard near the door? Nobody could come in or out without him noticing. If anything where to happen, he could get to you in a flash. Come on, let's go."_

"I don't know, Kate. I'm not sure Christian would approved of that either." Although, Sawyer at the door of the store is a good idea.

 _"Well then have your man rent out the stores for us to shop."_ She says. I can tell she is grinning.

"That's just ridiculous. And it would give me away. Let me text Christian. Hold on."

 **I'm going to go with Kate shopping after all. I still don't want Sawyer near me while shopping. Can he stay by the store's entrance and watch me from a distance? Please Christian? xxx -A**

I cross my fingers and hope, as I wait. _Please. Please. Please._ _Please. Please._

 **I don't know about that, baby. -C**

 **Just one store? xxx -A**

 ** _Just one? x -C_**

 **Only one. I promise. xx -A**

 ** _I find it difficult to say no to you. Okay. x -C_**

 **Okay?! Really? :D xx -A**  
 ** _  
Really. Sawyer can stay near the entrance. But stay within his sight at all times. x -C_**

 **Thank you! I love you! xxxx -A**

 _ **You're most welcome. Love you too, baby. Have fun. Don't make me regret this. x -C**_


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: _Concerning previous chapter - We all have imperfect moments._ ;)**

* * *

 **CPOV**

 _ **Thank you! I love you! xxxx -A**_

 **You're most welcome. Love you too, baby. Have fun. Don't make me regret this. x -C**

 **Ms. Steele is going shopping. Your post is near the entrance. Monitor her from there. Keep her in sight at all times.  
Do not take your eyes off of her for a second. -CG**

 ** _Yes, sir. -Sawyer_**

I have a lot of work to do at GEH. I was trying to rush through it, so I could get home to Anastasia. I was planning on getting as much done here as I can and taking the rest home. Since she is going shopping with Katherine, I can take my time and work from here.

 **~..~..~**

I've just finished. I worked longer than I intended to. I wonder how Anastasia is doing with her shopping. I haven't received an update so she must not be finished yet. There's only one last thing I need to do and I need to do that away from Anastasia. So I'll do it now.

My phone rings. It's my mother.

"Hello, Mother."

 _"Hi, Christian. I was just talking to Mia. She's told me she' spoken to Ana and Ana told her you both are coming over to the house Saturday. For your birthday? Is that true? Are you really joining us?"_ She sounds as if she doesn't believe it. Probably because I usually don't celebrate my birthday.

"So it would seem. Anastasia told Mia we would be there. We'll be there."

 _"That's wonderful, Christian. I can't wait for you both to come. I just wanted to confirm it with you. I didn't believe your sister."_ She laughs. _"I'll let you get back to Ana."_

"Actually, Anastasia is shopping with Katherine. For my birthday gift I suspect. I was just about to call her father." I let my mom know.

 _"Her father? Why would you be calling her father?"_ I stay quiet, waiting for her to put it together. It doesn't take long. _"Oh! Christian. Are you going to ask Ana to marry you?!"_

"Yes."

 _"Really?"_ I can tell she is smiling.

"Really. I told you. She's the one. My one." _My one and only. Always._

 _"Oh, I'm so happy for you Christian."_ She's starting to cry. That's my cue to get off this call.

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to call him now, okay. We'll see you on Saturday."

 _"Of course, darling."_ Just before she hangs up I hear her yell Mia's name. There was a time, not very long ago, that would have pissed me off. Now it just makes me smile and shake my head. _Girls._

Time to call Ray Steele and ask his permission to ask his daughter to marry me. Fuck, I'm nervous. Just before I make the call I get a text. I see it's from Sawyer. I don't read it, if it's important he would call. I need to get this call done now while Anastasia is not with me.

 _"This is Steele."_ He answers.

"Good evening, Mr. Steele. Ray. Sir." _Fuck, calm down, Grey._ "This is Christian Grey. Anastasia's boyfriend." _He already knows that!_

 _"Grey? Why are you calling me? What's wrong? Is it Annie? What's happened? Is everything alright?"_

 _Shit, he's freaking out!_

"She's fine, sir. Everything's fine." I quickly assure him. "I uh, I actually wanted to... I called to ask you..." _How do I ask him? I should of figured this out before the call!_

 _"Well, I've been expecting this call. Not this soon, of course. Although, you and Annie do seem to move quickly."_

"Sir?"

 _"You're calling to ask for Annie's hand, are you not?"_

"Yes, sir. I love your daughter very much. She makes me very happy and I only want to make her happy. I know she's the one. She's the only one for me. I want her as my wife." _Mrs. Christian Grey. Anastasia Grey. That sounds... Perfect._

 _"I know you wont share her with another man. And that's how it should to be. But, I want you to know, I wont give my daughter away."_

 _Fuck! I knew it. He's saying no._ "You don't have to give her away, sir. I'm not asking you to do that. And you are the only man I'd share her affection with." I let him know.

 _"There may be another, later on. I wont always be the only man you'll share her with. At the rate you two are going, I suspect it wont be long."_ He chuckles. _"Anyway. I saw how you treat my Annie._ _I've also_ never _seen her like the way she was with you when we all went hiking. And the way you look at her. I saw how you look at her when you think nobody is looking._ _Like she's the only girl in the world._ _I saw for myself and I know my baby girl is finally safe and happy. That's all any father wants. But the choice is ultimately up to Annie. I give you my blessing to ask my daughter."_

What the fuck is he talking about? I will never share my girl. And- _Wait._ He's giving me his blessing?!

"Thank you, sir!"

 _"Ray."_

"Thank you, Ray."

That was a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be. I know I want to ask Anastasia to marry me. I just don't know when I'll ask her.

I finish packing up when Taylor walks in.

"Something's happened, sir." _Ana!_ I'm not sure if I said that out loud or if he saw the terrified expression on my face but he continues. "This was just dropped of at Escala reception by Ms. Lincoln, sir." He hands me a small envelope . I pull out a white card with her handwriting on it.

 ** _She will never be enough for you.  
If I can't have you, nobody will.  
_ _You will never see her again._**

 ** _You Are Mine!  
~E~  
_**

"What the fuck! Taylor, what the fuck?! Where's Anastasia?! Why the fuck are you so calm! Call Sawyer! Now! Fuck!" I pull out my phone to call Anastasia. It rings, but what he says next causes me to hang up.

"Sir. Ms. Lincoln is dead." I freeze. _What did he say?_ "Apparently she was drunk when she dropped this off. And after she left, she crashed into a building." _Ana!_ "She was the only casualty, sir."

"She's dead?" He nods.

 _"Shit."_ I breath out and run my hand through my hair. _Fuck._ She said I'd never see my Ana again. _Where is my baby?_

"Anastasia?" I ask Taylor.

"She's fine, sir. Her and Sawyer are back at Escala now. I believe he texted you regarding their arrival." I nod. _Thank fuck!_

"Let's go." I need to see her. Hold her.

Taylor drives us to Escala.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I don't see the SUV that Sawyer usually drives in the parking space. I get into the elevator and go up to our apartment. The doors open. It's quiet. I take my suit jacket off and go to our bedroom to check if she's there. Taylor said she and Sawyer are here. But the SUV is not. Our room is empty. I put my jacket on our bed. I walk back out to the main room. I roll up my sleeves to my elbows. Perhaps, she left with Sawyer again after she returned. I'm still freaking out because of Elena's note. Although, with her now dead, I guess I have nothing to worry about. Still, I need to hear her voice. I take out my phone to call her. She doesn't answer.

 _~DING!~_

The elevator alerts its arrival. I look at who is about to enter. It must be Anastasia and Sawyer. The doors open. Sawyer walks out. Alone.

"Where is Anastasia?!" I growl out in a low threating voice.

"Ms. Steele stayed here, sir, while I drove Ms. Kavanagh home. She should be here, sir."

I nod. _Good._

He heads to the security room. I look around the room quickly. Where is she? She wasn't in our room. _Library._ She's always in the library. I go to there and open the door. _Fuck._ She's not in there. Where the fuck could she be? I check the media room. She's not in there either. Why did I have to buy such a huge apartment? I go back into the main room.

"Taylor! Sawyer!" They come out within seconds.

"I can't find Ana. Help me find her. I've already checked our room and the library. Find her." I growl.

We start our search. We look everywhere. We can't find her.

What if something happen to her? What if someone took her from me? What if someone was working with Elena?

No. NO. NO!

"Anastasia!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _Ding. Dong. The witch is dead.  
Which old witch?  
The wicked witch.  
Ding. Dong. The wicked witch is dead._**

 **Sorry I had to. No more Mrs. Robinson!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: _Anyone get a Deja vu moment?  
I just realized, that happened when she first discovered his playroom... When he couldn't find her. He looked all over for her until he heard a noise coming from upstairs... only in this chapter he doesn't hear anything._**

 ** _Anyway... You want more. And you want it now. So, why wait. Here it is._ -Enjoy!**

* * *

 **APOV**

We pick up Kate. And since she knows where to buy what we're looking for, she directs Sawyer where to go. He drives us to a store I've never been before. He opens my door and we all walk inside. I'm already blushing, so embarrassed. I should of just ordered online. They probably wouldn't arrive in time, but I think I'll do that in the future. Christian must of already told Sawyer to wait and watch from the door because he doesn't enter the store with us. It's a very erotic and naughty store. I see nothing that I would want.

"Kate! This isn't what I was looking for." I hold up a leather outfit that looks like Freddy Krueger tried to pick up. I giggle. "What am I suppose to do with this?" I put it back. "I told Christian we'd only go to one store."

"Relax Ana. We'll find something." Kate is looking at a red nighty.

I wonder around, looking for anything I could make do with. I constantly keep looking over at Sawyer.

I'm looking at something that has chains hanging on it and there is an underwire for your breasts but nothing covers the breasts. It would be okay if it didn't look so scary. _Kate is a freak!_ As I'm putting it back, I see someone coming towards me. I glance that way and she looks as though she works here. She's wearing all black, that seems to be their uniform. Her brown hair pulled back in a bun.

"Excuse me, miss? You look a little lost." She says to me.

"Yeah. My friend brought me here. I've never been here before." I put back what looks to be Edward Scissorhands girlfriend's outfit. "I'm not sure any of this is for me."

"May I help you find something more suitable to your taste?"

I glance back at Kate. She's admiring the crotchless panties. _Crotchless panties?_ Christian would love that. Maybe this store isn't so bad, after all. I may not be able to use any of this for the boudoir photo shoot but I can certainly buy some crotchless panties.

"Miss?" The sales girl brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

She walks to the other side of the store. I follow her. She walks around a large room divider. I can no longer see Kate and Sawyer, but there are more suitable items over here.

"That was our _naughty_ side. This is our _nice_ side." She smiles politely.

"Thank you!" I tell her relieved. _I could hug this girl!_

This side of the store is all me. Very classy, simple, elegant. _Me._

I pick up a white lace bra. It has lace at the bottom that would stop at the middle of my ribs. It's pretty. I grab the matching white thong as well. I get a pretty pale blush pink corset. I also get a few more lace panties now that I have a boyfriend to wear them for. They even have some of the crotchless panties on this side. They are pretty. I get one that has a lace butterfly that would lay flat on my stomach. I get one with a bow on it. _That would be perfect to wear on his birthday._ They even have one with ties on the side. I'm not exactly sure why, the crotchless front would make it easy access enough. What the heck, I'll get them as well. I find another top without the breast cover, like the one I saw before, although this one is more tame. I grab that as well. Soon I have a lot of lingerie in my arms so I go in search of Kate on the ' _naughty'_ side. She's not there. _Hmmm._ I look to the door and I don't see Sawyer. I shrug and look around the naughty side. They have a short plaid skirt. _Naughty school girl?_ Should I get it? It's very short, it would show my ass! I suspect it's not for wearing in public. I grin wickedly. _Christian will love it!_ I get that as well.

I look around for Kate again but I don't see her. _Where the heck is she?_ I turn around and almost bump into the sales girl from earlier.

"I'm sorry." I apologize for nearly bumping into her.

"That's alright. Are you finding everything okay? Was there anything else I could help you with?"

"Um, no. No, thank you. I was just looking for my friend."

"She may be in our dressing rooms. They're located near the back of the store." She points out the direction of the changing rooms.

"Thanks. I'll check there."

I walk back to the changing rooms. They're very private. I have to go inside what looks like a sitting room first then there is a long narrow hallway with doors on the side.

"Kate." I whisper.

"Ana!" A door opens and out walks Kate. Without a top! She's wearing what looks like hearts covering her nipples. "Check these out!" She pushes her tits out.

"Kate!" _Is she serious?!_ I quickly walk into the changing room and close the door before anyone can see her.

"What?" She says straight-faced.

"What do you mean, _what?_ What are you doing with those on and walking out of the confines of your dressing room?"

"A lady was walking around giving out free samples of their newest pasties that they got in. I never wore pasties before I wanted to try them out. What do you think? I couldn't find you, but I grabbed you one too."

"Could you put your shirt back on?"

She rolls her eyes, putting her bra and shirt back on. Leaving the pasties on. "Elliot's coming over later." She shrugs as she explains when she sees the look I give her.

I shake my head. She hands me the ones she got me. They are shaped like a black X. I put them in my pile, Christian may like them.

"Wow! Where the heck did you find all that?" She points to my stock pile in my arms.

"There's a _nice_ side to this _naughty_ store of yours."

"Really? I never knew that. Did you get everything you want? I could come on the nice side with you and help?"

"No offense Kate, but we have very different styles. I'm finished, let's go. I want to get home before Christian so he doesn't see all this." I hold up all my sexy items.

We walk to the register and they lady rings it all up. She tells me my total and I get out my wallet. I open it and there is a black card that wasn't there before. I take it out. _Christian Grey. Anastasia Steele._ Is printed on the front. _What the heck?_

"Kate. Look." I show her the card.

"Holy shit, Steele! That's awesome! You should buy mine too with that."

"Kate, I can't use this!" I tell her in a hushed tone. "When did he even put this in here?" I wonder out loud.

"Why can't you? He put it there. It has your name on it. He obviously wants you to use it."

I shake my head. I put that card back and take out mine. I pay and the lady wraps my items in tissue paper then into pretty black and pink bags. Kate and I walk out of the store with a lot of bags. Sawyer is at the door. Was he there the whole time? Where was he when I looked over here earlier. He follows us to the SUV and opens the rear door. We put our bags in the back and then climb into the SUV. Sawyer starts the SUV and pulls out. I'm still curious as to where he went. I better ask him. If Christian finds out he wasn't watching me he'll have a fit.

"Hey, Sawyer. I looked near the door earlier and didn't see you. Where were you?"

"I was there Ms. Steele. I had to take a call from Taylor, so I stepped to the side, but I didn't leave." _Oh._

"Is everything alright?"

"Nothing to cause concern. Will I be taking Ms. Kavanagh home?"

"Actually we need to go to a salon." Kate says. I look at her wondering why we need to go there. She explains. "You'll need a wax Ana."

"What? No."

"Yes. Trust me." She grins. I shake my head but proceed with her waxing plan.

When we got to the salon it wasn't that busy but we still would need to wait. I can't wait all day, I need to get home before Christian to put these items away. When Kate mentions the words _Christian Grey's girlfriend_ the salon staff jumps into helping us. We're quickly place into a room and they get ready to give me a brazilin wax. As soon as they pulled first the strip I yelled.

"Kate!"

* * *

After our salon detour, Kate and I are walking back to the SUV.

"I can come back with you Ana. That way I can help you carry in your bags and maybe we can get some ideas."

"Okay." Sawyer opens the door for us and I thank him.

"Can you take us back to Escala, please, Sawyer?"

"Yes, ma'am." I clear my throat. "Ms. Steele."

"Wow, Ana. Look at you." She bumps my shoulder with hers.

"I'm still getting use to all of this." I point towards Sawyer. "I'm not used to having someone following me. I understand it's for my safety since Christian is... Well, _The_ Christian Grey. But he's just Christian to me. It's a lot to handle. His money. You saw the card. The staff. We have someone cook our meals and clean his home. The security, and always having someone driving us where we need to go, always watching. His reputation, all the press and paparazzi. We have no privacy. Even the employees at _Grey House_ treat me differently. All _that_ comes with being Christian's girlfriend. It's a totally different world, that I'm being thrown into, a life I didn't earn. It's not me and it's all too much. I just want Christian, I'm not with him for all of that. But this is who he is and all that comes, with being with someone like him. I'm trying and I wouldn't change him for the world. Although, If I want to be with him, I'm going to have to get use to being the girlfriend of a billionaire. But at the end of the day. When I'm wrapped in his arms. All that insecurity, goes away. And I know I'm where I belong. It's just him and me. I just hope I don't disappoint."

* * *

When we get back to Escala, Kate helps me carry up all my bags. I really bought a lot. At least I will have more panties, only for Christian to rip them off of me. Except, of course, the crotchless panties. I smirk.

We go into Christian's room and set the bags on the bed.

"When do you want to start taking the pictures?" Kate asks, as she's looking through what I've purchased.

"We'll have to do it when Christian is not home. Maybe during our lunch breaks. I still have to get José's camera."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She gets a text and grins reading it. "Elliot's on his way over to my place. I'm gonna go."

"Oh. Okay. Sawyer can drive you. I'm going to put all this away before Christian gets home."

We walk out so I can let Sawyer know. I go into the security room. He's sitting behind a desk. I knock on the open door to get his attention. He looks up, then stands.

"Everything alright, Ms. Steele?"

"Yeah. Could you drive Kate back to her apartment, please? I'm just going to stay here if that's alright."

"Of course, Ms. Steele."

"Thank you." We walk out to where Kate is waiting. "Kate, Sawyer's going to drive you home now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Sweetie!" She kisses my cheek and goes with Sawyer in the elevator.

I look upstairs and get an idea. I walk up the stairs and to Christian's playroom. I try to open the door but it's locked. _Why is it locked?_ It wasn't locked when I first went in there. I walk back down the stairs.

Where would the key be? Does Christian have it? I'm looking in drawers in the kitchen. I'm not sure if it will be in here but Ray always kept his spare keys in the drawers. I'm startled by a noise behind me. _Shoot!_ I hope Christian's not home yet. I haven't put away the lingerie. It's still just sitting on the bed. I turn around and see Mrs. Jones.

"Oh. You startled me, Ana." She says, with her hand on her chest. "I wasn't aware anyone was home."

"You startled me, as well. I thought you were Christian." We laugh.

"Can I help you with something?" She asks, seeing me looking in a drawer. I shut it.

"Um." I blush. "Do- do you have a key to the um... the playroom?" I blush even more.

"Yes, I do." She looks a little confused, as to why I would need the playroom key. She takes her keys out from her pocket then handing me one. _The playroom key._ I take it.

"Thank you." I say and run upstairs again. Hurrying before Christian comes home.

Inside I grab some rope. I'll use it with some of the poses. Looking around, I wish I could do a few shots in here for him. However, I don't think he wants Kate to know about this. Although, I do get inspired. I could use more than just rope. I'll have to come back later and get what I will use when I need it. I don't want Christian to ask why something is missing. I lock the playroom and run down the stairs and to Christian's room.

I grab all the bags off the bed and dash to the closet. _Where can I hide this where Christian wont look?_ I hear Christian yell for Taylor and Sawyer. _Crap! He's home!_ I quickly pull out my suitcase, I packed my clothes in that I brought over. It's empty now. I hear them running around the apartment. I can hear doors opening and doors closing. _What are they doing?_ I hurry before he comes in here next. I put all the bags and the rope from the playroom into the suitcase. Even the playroom key for later. Surely Christian wont look in here. I'm just zipping it up and putting it back where I got it from, when I hear Christian yelling for me.

"Anastasia?!"

I leave the bedroom. I shut the door and walk into the great room to see Christian pacing. He has his phone to his ear and the other in his hair.

"Taylor, check the CCTV!"

"What Christian?" He quickly spins around and looks at me. "What is it?"

He put his phone into his pocket. He strides over to me. He quickly grabs me and squeezes me in a tight hug, his nose in my hair inhaling deeply.

"Christian?"

He grabs my face and kisses me like his life depends on it. _What is going on?_


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: _To the guest reviewer who said_ 'thank god you don't have a warped imagination.' _  
_** ** _You made me laugh when I read your review! Thank you! I too, am glad I don't have a warped imagination. *giggles*_**

* * *

 **APOV**

"Anastasia?!"

I leave the closet. I shut the bedroom door and walk into the great room to see Christian pacing. He has his phone to his ear and the other in his hair.

"Taylor, check the CCTV."

"What Christian?" He quickly spins around and looks at me. He looks relieved. "What is it?"

He strides over to me. He quickly grabs me and squeezes me in a tight hug, holding me. Almost too tight. His nose in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"Christian?"

He grabs my face and kisses me like his life depends on it. _What is going on?_

"Christian. What-" I try to ask again. But it's proving difficult with him all over me. Hugging me, kissing me, his arms never leaving me.

Then he suddenly pulls back and looks extremely angry.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He demands an answer.

"I must of still had it on vibrate." I didn't even hear it buzz.

"Where were you?" He continues to demand of me. I frown.

"I was in the bedroom." I say, like it's obvious as I've just come from there.

"I went into our bedroom when I came home. You were not in there."

 _Shoot!_ Maybe I was in the playroom when he came home and we just missed each other when I came back downstairs. I can't tell him that I was in _there._ Wait. If he was in the bedroom when I was in the playroom he would of saw the bags. Maybe I was in the closet and he didn't see me. _Thank goodness for that._

"Anastasia. Where. Were. You."

"You saw me come from the bedroom, Christian. I was in there. In the closet. G-getting an outfit ready for work tomorrow." I quickly come up with a reason, so he doesn't suspect what I was doing in the closet. "What is this all about, Christian?"

"I thought I lost you. I can't lose you, baby." He says quietly.

"Lose me? You wont lose me, Christian. Why would you even think that? I stayed in Sawyer's sight the whole time while shopping. Nothing happen. I'm home now." Okay, I wasn't in Sawyer's sight the _whole_ time, but the look on Christian's face. I can't mention that to him.

"I know. Taylor informed me of when you and Sawyer returned home. But when Sawyer came off the elevator without you, having just come back from taking Katherine home." He looks like he's in agony. "And I couldn't find you. I thought... I thought..."

"Oh, Christian." I hug and comfort him. "I was fine. I was safe. Here. Locked away in your Ivory Tower. Your castle in the sky." I pull back and hold his face between my hands. "How could any goblins or trolls reach me from way up here?" I say to lighten the mood and smile.

He looks like he wants to say something then looks as if he doesn't. "What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing. Nothing for you to be concerned about." He kisses my head. "I'm just glad you're here. Safe. I don't want to lose you." He softly kisses my lips.

"You wont." I need to change the subject. _Food._ That always works. "Are you hungry? I could make us something."

"Let Gail do that, baby. It's her job. But not right now. Right now I need you. I need to be buried deep inside you."

 _Crap!_ I'm tender from the wax and Kate said no sex for 24 hours.

"Um. We can't."

"What? Why the fuck not?" He says like that is a ridiculous notion. _Us, not having sex._

"Um." I try to think of an excuse but I come up empty.

"Ana." He says in a warning tone.

"I-I um. I got a wax." I go with the truth. I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"A wax?" He raises his brow as he asks. Then slowly grins like the Cheshire Cat. "Let me see." His eyes darken and his voice husky.

 _What?!_ I blush even more.

* * *

I was so turned on last night, that I didn't care how tender I was. I wanted him and he needed me. He was very gentle with me.

 _Sweet._ _Compassionate._ _Loving. Christian._

I'm in a hurry to get dressed and ready for work. Christian woke me early for more sex. Then he left shortly after, having a breakfast meeting. I fell back to sleep completely sated and woke to Gail checking on me. She didn't come into the room, just knocked and asked if everything was alright.

I'm just pulling up my skirt when my phone rings. _Christian had me turn it off vibrate last night_. It's probably him, checking on me.

 _Nope._ It's my mother. I answer, even though I know I shouldn't.

"Mom. I really can't talk right now. I'm trying to get ready for work. Can I call you later?" I ask as I pull on my blouse and button it.

 _"No, Ana! I'm calling for a reason. Ray's told me you met someone. Why didn't you tell me?"_ She sounds a mixture of annoyed, excited and hurt. A very interesting combination.

"We've just started seeing each other. It's still new." I explain.

 _"Ray has already met him. So it_ must _be serious."_

Actually, Ray found out. I was forced to introduce them early. _The first time._ Just like he was forced to introduce me to his parents.

I slip on my heels and walk out to the main room, into the kitchen. Gail already has my egg sandwich waiting.

"Mom, we've only been together a few weeks. Honest. Dad found out. And... kind of forced the introduction." I start eating my breakfast.

 _"Well... I'd like to meet him too."_ Now she sounds jealous. I can tell she must be pouting.

"Mom. You're all the way in Georgia. Ray's just around the corner." I explain.

 _"Then tell me all about your new beau!"_ She's excited again.

"Mom, I'm trying to get ready for work. Can't I call you later?" I take a bite of my breakfast sandwich.

 _"Ana, tell me something! It's been years since you've been with someone."_

I quickly give her some information about Christian, not wanting her to bring _him_ up.

"His name is Christian. He's beyond handsome. He's very sweet, caring," I finish eating. "and complicated."

 _"Men really aren't that complicated, honey. They're very simple, literal creatures. They usually mean what they say. Do you like him?"_

 _Of course, I do! What kind of question is that?!_ "More than like."

 _"Really?"_

"Yes, mom. I really need to go to work now." I say walking to the elevator where Sawyer is waiting for me. We go down to the parking garage.

 _"Alright, alright. I'll let you go. Just remember take him literally."_

"Thanks mom. I'll keep that in mind. I really have to go." I climb into the SUV and Sawyer drives me to GEH.

 _"I wish you'd come visit me soon. And bring that man of yours. I want to meet him."_

"Maybe. I'll talk to you later."

 _"Okay, honey."_

I knew I shouldn't of answered. I can never get her off the phone. She could talk your ear off. Nothing like Ray. I think about what my mom said. Take Christian literally. Well, she _is_ on her fourth marriage. Maybe she knows what she's talking about. Then again. She _is_ on her fourth marriage.

I start to think of all he's said to me.

 _I love you.  
I can't lose you.  
Never leave me.  
_ _I will never let you go._  
 _I will always want you._  
 _I will never get enough of you._ _  
I've never made love before, but I enjoy it with you.  
_ _It would kill me if anything happened to you, Anastasia._

Oh, Christian. Me, too. Me, too.

* * *

"Good morning, Ana."

"Morning, Mr. Logan."

"I've told you many times, Ana. Call me Liam." He smiles at me.

"I know. Sorry." It feels wrong and weird to call my boss by his first name.

"Can you read these for me and have reports on them by lunchtime?" He hands me a few manuscripts.

"Sure." I smile and get to work.

 _ **~..~..~**_

When I'm almost finished with the last manuscript, my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

 ** _Ana! I'm in the main lobby of GEH. I brought my camera. They wont let me up. -José._**

 **I'll be right there. -A**

I peek my head around the door of Mr. Logan's office.

"Mr. I mean, Liam. I need to head down to the main lobby, if that's okay. I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Sure thing, Ana."

I walk to the elevator and notice Sawyer following. How does he always know? Where is he at while I'm working anyway? I see him walk about the office floor from time to time. Doing security checks, I assume. We get into the elevator and down to the main lobby.  
The doors open and I see José standing there waiting for me. I walk to him as he rushes over to me.

"What the heck, Ana? Why can't I come up to your floor and see you?"

"I'm not sure."

I turn to ask Sawyer but he's no longer there. I swear, he's like invisible or something. I walk over to the main lobby desk, to ask Chelsea about not letting José up.

"Hello, Chelsea."

"Hi, Ana."

"Why didn't you grant my friend access to my floor? He came to see me."

"Oh. I thought you knew. Mr. Grey has a restricted access to you in the system. Nobody is aloud up to see _you._ "

 _WHAT?!_ "Then add him. And Katherine Kavanagh, as well."

"I'm sorry, Ana. I can't do that. I'll need Mr. Grey's approval." _Mr. Grey's approval?!_ She smiles smugly at me. _I don't have time for this._

I left my phone upstairs so I reach over the desk to call Christian. Ignoring the _'Hey!'_ I get from her. I roll my eyes and dial Christian's number.

 _"Grey!"_ He growls out, sounding annoyed to be bothered. I've probably caught him at a bad time.

"Christian. It's me." Chelsea and all the other receptionists' eyes are wide, starring at me. So I turn to have a little more privacy.

 _"Baby?"_ His voice immediately softens. _"What are you doing downstairs? Where's Sawyer?"_

"He's with me." I assure him. "José came to visit me and your... I mean, the receptionists wouldn't let him up to my floor because he doesn't have your permission to see me. Apparently, I need your approval to add him or anyone to my list of allowed visitors. Care to explain?"

 _"Shit. Sorry, baby. I had Taylor set you up with an 'approved visitors only' list. Just a precaution, of course. But as I was headed to a meeting at the time, I didn't get the chance to let him know who was aloud. He put your dad on the list but I guess he wanted to take precaution before adding your friends. I'll fix it right now."_

"Thank you."

 _"Are you having lunch with José? I could join you."_ He tries to sound so casual.

"No. Actually, he's just dropping something off for me. I'm having lunch with Kate today. Girls only. Sorry."

 _"That's alright. I'll see you at home. I love you, baby."_

"Yeah, I'll see you at home. Love you too." I hear gasps behind me.

I turn around to hang up the phone. The girls are starring at me, their jaws to the floor, eyes wide. I smirk, reaching over the desk to put the phone back.

"There. I have _Mr. Grey's_ approval."

She checks the computer and it seems Christian works fast. Because from the angle I'm at, I can see my approved visitors.

 _Christian Grey.  
Raymond Steele.  
Katherine Kavanagh.  
José Rodríguez Jr.  
_ _Jason Taylor.  
Lucas Sawyer._

She looks back up at me, shocked. I smile politely and raise my brow. She blushes. _Woah!_ Am _I_ intimidating _her_?

I walk back over to Jose.

"Sorry. I got it straightened out now." He hands me his camera. "Thanks for the camera. Did you find the photos?"

"Yeah. I'm sending them to print. You'll be happy with how they turn out. However, and don't get too upset, they wont be ready until Saturday."

"Saturday?!" I say, freaking out. "I need them Saturday, José. I was hoping to get them now, by Friday the latest. Can't you just push print and they print?"

"Trust me, Ana. He'll love it. I just need until Saturday."

"Alright. So how does this complicated camera of yours work?"

He starts showing me how to turn it on and off. How to focus it and other things. Maybe I should just buy a disposable one. Although, I can't do that. I need to print these pictures privately.

"What do you need it for? Maybe I can take the pictures for you." I blush scarlet red.

"Um. Um." I don't know what to say. "I have to get back to work, José. Kate and I will be fine. Can I give this back to you on Saturday?" I ask holding up the camera.

"Sure." He looks at me suspiciously.

"Thanks" I hug him. "I've gotta get back to work."

"Okay, cool. Later."

I walk back to the elevator, my invisible shadow following. I need to finish one more manuscript before lunch, then Kate and I can do our boudoir photo shoot. Back at my desk, I put José's camera away and get started on the last manuscript I need to finish.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I finish just as Kate texts me that she's here. Time to take some pictures.


	51. Chapter 51

**APOV**

Kate drove to GEH to meet me. She left her car at GEH and Sawyer drove us to Escala. As soon as we get there, I notice Mrs. Jones in the kitchen. Sawyer must have told Christian we were coming here and Christian must have told Mrs. Jones to be ready for us. I politely ask Mrs. Jones to make us a simple lunch. I suggest sandwiches or something cool. We probably wont have time to eat anything hot. We have to eat and if Christian asks his staff, they will say we did eat here for lunch. He will be non-the-wiser.

We quickly rush to the bedroom. I pull the suitcase out into Christian's bedroom and put it on the floor near the wall. I unzip it and start pulling things out. Lingerie is everywhere. The playroom key falls out and reminds me of my idea.

"I'll be right back, Kate." I tell her.

"K." She's trying to figure out José's camera.

I run upstairs and unlock the playroom. Inside I grab a whip. I lock the door and run back to the room. Kate has her make-up spread out on the floor near the suit case. When I walk in she looks up at me.

"Holy shit, Steele! Where'd you get a whip?!"

"It was in one of Christian's other rooms. He's a big Indiana Jones fan." I lie.

She laughs. "Is that why his housekeeper's name is Mrs. Jones?"

I laugh a little, as well. That's actually quite funny.

"Kate, we don't have long. Let's get started."

We hurry and quickly take as many pictures as we can. It's a multiple day process, or we would be late to work.

* * *

Kate dolls me up with makeup. I let her go wild. Giving her free rein. She does go overboard, as per her usual. And insists I wear _fuck me_ red glossy lips. I just go with it.

We start taking pictures of me.

First, I'm wearing a black corset. The one where the breasts are exposed, so I put the black **X** pasties on. I also wear black lace panties and black thigh high stockings, along with Kate's killer heeled boots. You can just barely see the tops of the thigh highs over the boots. This is very Dominatrix. It's for Christian and he's into BDSM, so I hope he likes it. I walk out of the bathroom and Kate is standing there, starring at me transfixed.

"Damn, Steele. Christian is going to come just looking at you in that."

I blush and pick up the whip. Our backdrop being the windows, so the view of Seattle is surrounding me. I hold the whip and I look directly at the camera with, _fuck me now eyes,_ as Kate calls them. I prefer _bedroom eyes._ I even crack the whip for fun. The noise it makes startles Kate and I and we both start laughing.

I take off all the make up, as much as I can, I want a natural look for this next photo. I change into a pair of nude lace panties only and I even braid my hair down my back so it's not in the way, just as Christian likes it. I have Kate tie my hands behind my back with the black playroom rope. She thinks it's a crazy picture but I know Christian will appreciate it. I kneel, my back to Kate so my tied hands are on display. I sit back on my heels and I look over my shoulder but not at the camera.

We don't have much time left so we put everything away for tomorrow and eat our lunch before Sawyer drives us to GEH.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 ** _The next day._ **_(Wednesday)_

Kate suggests, today I pose in the bathroom first. I'm barefoot, wearing a blush pink lace bra and boy short panties. I put lipstick on, looking in the large mirror. Kate angles the camera so she can take the picture from behind, showing off my ass. She takes the picture at an angel so she can't be seen in the mirror. I then take off my lingerie and get in the large tub filled with bubbles. My hair in a messy bun.

I change into the white lace bra that has lace at the bottom, stopping mid-ribs. And the matching thong and white thigh high stockings, attached to a garter. I kneel on Christian's bed. This time I stay up on my knees. Posing with my hands in my hair, looking away from the camera. Fixing my stockings on one leg, in another. My hand just inside my panties so it looks like I'm about to touch myself. My other hand on the swell of my breast. I bite my lip, as well. _Very sexy._

After a we take a few more photos, my phone alarm goes off letting us know it's time to go back to work.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 _(Thursday)_

We go to the store to find an album to put the photos in.

"You're printing them tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. It's Friday so I wont need you. I'll go to Escala to print them during lunch. Then wrap the album."

"You looked hot in all that naughty lingerie. He's going to come in his pants when he sees those photos." She grins.

"Kate." I blush.

Kate starts walking to the checkout.

"Wait. I need to grab batteries." I grab every battery I can find. AA, AAA, C, D, watch, and even some I have no idea what they are for.

"What do you need all those batteries for?" She asks, looking like I'm crazy.

"I asked Christian what should I get him for his birthday and when he didn't answer, I suggested I get him batteries for his hearing aid." I giggle. "Christian says I have a smart mouth."

"You do. We should gag it for a picture. He'd probably appreciate that." She laughs at her joke. _Hmmm..._

I see a mini solar powered helicopter. It's white and reminds me of his _Charlie Tango._ I get that as well.

After we pay for our items, Sawyer drives us to Escala. We go into Christian's room but Kate's jokingly suggestion gave me an idea. One last picture maybe? I leave her and go to the playroom. I get a ball gag and bring it back to the room.

"Holy shit, Steele! Where the fuck did you get that? What the actual fuck? Is that to mask your screams? Does he have a torture chamber here somewhere?"

I blush. "No." Maybe the ball gag was too much.

"Ana!"

"He's just into kink. He likes very kinky sex." I blush beyond scarlet red.

"Kinky sex?! I'm a freak Ana, but he has a ball gag and a fucking whip! I'm almost afraid to ask. What else does he have? What has he done to you?" Her eyes widen. "Is he hurting you?!" She gasps. "Oh, no. Sweetie do you need help getting away from him? I know he's a very powerful man but-"

"Kate, no!" I stop her. "Kate, Christian is _not_ hurting me." I tell her firmly. "He doesn't use this on me. I promise! I'm completely safe. I'm happy with Christian. He makes me extremely happy."

It's honestly none of her business what we do or what Christian enjoys. But I feel I need to reassure her everything is okay, considering my past.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Positive." I say slow and firm, so she knows I mean it. "Nothing to worry about. I assure you. He's good to me."

She hugs me. "Oh, Ana. I was so worried. I thought... I didn't know what to think. I just want to know you're okay, Sweetie."

"I'm fine, Kate. Really. I love him and he loves me. I've never been happier."

She nods. "You really are okay. Aren't you?"

"Yes." I smile at her. She smiles back.

Now I'm grateful I didn't take her to his playroom to take pictures in there. I can only imagine her reaction. I understand BDSM is consensual. But like I said, it's misunderstood and mistaken for abuse. If Kate saw that room. She would probably think I have Stockholm Syndrome.

We didn't take the picture with the ball gag. But we did take some with me wearing Christian's shirt, sitting at his desk in his study. And one of me wearing only panties and Christian's tie. I was holding my breasts, covering them, along with my hair. Sitting on his desk with my legs crossed.

I really hope he likes these photos. They look very sexy. Not something I would normally do, and they made me feel good about myself. I look very confidante in the photos. I can't wait to give them to him.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 _(Friday)_

Christian is beginning to get suspicious as to why we can't have lunch together. I came up with the excuse that Kate's grandmother's dog past and she's taking it hard. I know, I know. Lame excuse. And he probably suspects I'm doing something for his birthday. I'm a terrible liar. Her grandmother's dog really did past though. So it's just a small little white lie, that Kate was affected.

I have Sawyer drive me to Escala during lunch.

I go into Christian's office and print off all the pictures of me that we took. Then delete them from the memory card. I print some in color and some in black and white. After they print I take them back to his bedroom.

I sit on the bed and start putting them in the album. I arrange them from tame to risky, as best I can with them all being naughty. After they are all in the album I wrap it in gray wrapping paper. I've just finished when my phone alarm goes off alerting me it's time to go back to work.

I can't put this in the suitcase. There is no room for it, with all my bags of lingerie. So I start opening drawers. I open a bottom drawer and see his playroom jeans. _I love these jeans!_ I take them out, to look at them. They feel so soft. He looks so sexy in these jeans. Underneath them is a black box. _What's in there?_ Curious as ever, I take it out. I shake it. It feels as if it holds papers. Probably documents. But what would it be doing in here? I lift the lid, peeking inside and quickly shut it again. _Oh my god!_ I sit back on my heels. Photographs of women. _In the Red Room_. I slowly take the top off. I look through the pictures. They're all brunette. He did say he's attracted to brunettes. They are all very pretty. Very, very pretty. He already has his own personal photos of women. These are even more of what he likes. Full on BDSM scenes. Now I know he wont like my mine... And they wont be special.

I put everything back in the drawer and decide I wont be giving him my boudoir photos. They're too tame, compared to what he's use to. What he likes. I can't do that, it's not for me. I've been in the playroom with him, except I'm anything but submissive. I know we love each other but we're not that serious. It's only been a few weeks. But for how long will he want this? _Want me?_

 _Am I enough for him?_

* * *

 **A/N: _Anastasia is feeling a little insecure, like we all do at times. Especially after seeing that he already has, what she thinks, are his version of sexy photos. Don't worry, CG will get his photos of Anastasia._ ;)**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! Shout out to my regular reviewers. You know who you are!_**

 ** _For those that like this story._** **-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm woken from my sleep by my phone buzzing like crazy. I blink open my eyes and see Christian sleeping. _My birthday boy._ I smile at his sleeping form. He looks so peaceful. So young. My phone buzzes again and I check to see I have miss calls and texts from José.

 _ **Ana. I know it's early but I got your portraits. I'm on my way to Seattle to drop them off to you. -José**_

 _ **Ana! I'm at your apartment. Where are you? At Grey's? -José**_

 _ **Kate says you're at Grey's. I'm coming to over there. I hope you're awake and I don't ruin the surprise. -José.**_

 _ **I'm at Grey's building. I don't have the access code for the elevator so they called some guy named Taylor. He says you two are sleeping and he'll take the portraits up but I want to make sure you get them before Grey. WAKE UP! -José**_

 _ **ANA! -José**_

 _Shit!_

 **I'm up. I'm up. I'm coming. -A**

I climb out of bed as slowly and carefully as I can, without waking Christian. I put on Christian's T-shirt and some yoga capris. I walk out to the main room. Sawyer is waiting for me. José must of told Taylor I was coming and he told Sawyer.

"Morning, Sawyer." I yawn.

"Ms. Steele." He nods. "José Rodríguez is requesting access."

"Yeah. Let him up, please."

He nods and does something on his phone. Shortly after, the elevator doors open. José and Taylor walk out carrying large frames.

"What are those, Jose?"

"Your portraits." He says like it's obvious. I wasn't expecting them to be so ... big.

José, Taylor, and Sawyer carry them into the main room. Then Taylor and Sawyer leave us.

I'm looking at them in awe. They are just as I remembered but better. He had them printed on huge canvases, in black and white. They're amazing.

"Wow José. You really outdid yourself. Thank you!" I hug him.

"No problem. You said they were for Grey. I figured he'd like this better than a small photo that can be printed at any five and dime, Mom and Pop shop."

"These are amazing. How can I thank you? I mean, I can't thank you enough, but..."

"You can thank me with breakfast. I rushed to get here early for you."

I giggle. "Sure. I planned on making Christian breakfast in bed, anyway. Come on." We walk to the kitchen.

"He still sleeping?"

"Yeah." I get out breakfast ingredients.

"You been staying here often? You wasn't at your apartment with Kate. She wasn't happy when she answer the door either."

"Actually, I forgot to mention. I've moved in with him."

"Wow! Dios mio. Que es rapido. Already?" I nod. He leans back and whistles. He looks out the large windows. "It's some view from up here. And you get to see that everyday."

"Yeah, it's pretty special."

"Do you think Grey will propose?"

"Propose what?"

"Don't be so obtuse, Ana. Ask you to marry him?"

"That's ridiculous, José. We're just enjoying each other right now, it's still new. He wouldn't want to marry someone like me."

 _Why would he? I could never be enough for him._

"Why not." I shrug. I can't tell José I'm feeling insecure about being Christian's forever. _He's my happily ever after, but am I his?_  
"You deserve to be happy, Ana. And after everything you've been through..." He trails off.

"Bacon good for you?" I ask changing the subject. He can see I don't want to talk about this anymore so he drops it.

"Sure." I start whisking the eggs.

"And me." Christian says, coming into the room. _Shit!_ I hope he didn't hear our conversation. _Double shit!_ The portraits are in the living room.

"José." Christian nods.

"Hey, Grey." They shake hands. "Happy birthday, man."

"Thanks."

Christian comes over to me and kisses me. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning."

I gaze at his body, biting my lip. He's only wearing pajama bottoms. I blush. He pulls my lip free.

"Don't bite your lip, Anastasia." He whispers in my ear. "You know what that does to me."

"Where's your shirt?" I ask quietly.

He smirks. His eyes are glowing. He tugs on the shirt I am wearing. _His_ shirt. _Like he doesn't have another._

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed for your birthday." I tell him.

"I woke and you weren't there. Then I heard voices." _Shit! Maybe he did hear?_

I don't want him to think that's what I want. _Marriage._ I don't want to scare him away. I turn around and start whisking the eggs again, a little to much.

"How would you like your eggs, Christian?" I ask to get him off that topic.

"Thoroughly whisked and beaten." He huskily whispers in my ear.

Instinctively, I push my thighs together. I know I am blushing. I look at him with wide eyes. I glance back at José. He seems suddenly interested in his glass of orange juice. I turn back to making breakfast, ignoring Christian. He chuckles and walks around the breakfast bar to sit next to José.

"What are you doing here so early, José? Not that I mind. It's just unexpected."

"I had to deliver something to Ana." I glance over my shoulder. Christian is looking at me then back to José. He nods. "What are your plans today?"

"My dad and I are going on a fishing trip with Ray, Ana's dad."

They continue to talk about fishing. I tune them out, continuing to cook. After I've finished, I serve them breakfast. Then sit next to Christian to eat mine. He puts his hand on my thigh and leans toward me.

"What did José have to deliver this early?"

"It's a surprise. I'll show you later." I glance over at the photos. He hasn't even noticed them.

We eat our breakfast. All talking and enjoying each other's company.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After we finish eating, I go to Christian's room to get José's camera. I return it to him. José gets in the elevator and leaves. I turn around. Christian has finally noticed the portraits. He's standing there looking at them. I walk over to stand next to him.

"What's this?" He asks, his interest piqued. I swallow.

I hope he likes them.

"Your birthday present." I whisper. He looks at me then back to the portraits. "That's what José was delivering. He took these and I asked him to print them out for me, to give to you. Do- do you like them?"

"Like them? Ana, baby, I love them." I smile.

"Really?" I'm relieved.

"Hell yeah. Now I can look at you even if you're not with me. These are amazing."

"I'm glad you like them. I also have another gift for you."

"More?"

"Be right back."

I run back to the bedroom. I get out all his gifts. I grab the bag of batteries and the small boxes I wrapped. I look at the boudoir photo album package one last time and decide to leave it. He wont like it anyway.

I run back out to the main room. He is transfixed, starring at the portraits of me in awe. I walk up to him. He turns around when he hears me coming.

"Here. Happy birthday, _old man_." I hand him the gift bag with the batteries inside.

He opens the bag and chuckles. "For my hearing aid?"

"Yup." I grin, he returns it shaking his head. "Here. This too." I hand him a box.

Christian opens it. _"Charlie Tango."_ He grins. "Solar powered. Wow." He takes it out and quickly puts it together. He holds it up in the palm of his hand, smiling. He walks near the floor to ceiling windows, holding it in the sunlight and the helicopter blades start spinning. "Look at that. What we can already do with technology."

"You like it?"

"I love it, baby. Thank you." He kisses me swiftly. He sets it down on the table near the windows. "What's in the other box?" He eyes it with childish excitement.

I nervously hand him the second box. He shakes it gently, hearing the object inside move. He looks at me. "Why are you so nervous?" _How can he tell?_ I shrug. "You have me intrigued, Anastasia. What have you been up to?"

He opens it and looks at it confused. "What is this for?" He quickly looks at me, seeing my blush. He raises his brows. "Is this ...?"

I nod my head. "The key to your playroom. Yes." I whisper.

"For my birthday?" I nod. "You want to play?" His eyes darken, almost black, burning with desire.

"Yes, I want to play... sir." He smiles a megawatt panty dropping smile. _Oh my._ My insides clench deliciously and I bite my lip.  
He reaches up and pulls my lip free.

"Come."

He holds his hand out to me. I put my hand in his. He starts walking us upstairs. We're at the playroom door. I try to channel my inner freak, determined to be the best submissive I can be for him, for his birthday. I wont question him, I will let him do anything he wants, and I will do anything he asks without hesitation. I just hope I can do this. I haven't been very submissive any other time we've been in here. He unlocks the door. I repeat the mantra in my head. _Call him sir, call him sir, call him sir._

Before he opens the door, he turns to me and asks. "Anything you don't want to do?"

"You have carte blanche. Anything you want."

"You're sure about that?" He eyes me suspiciously.

I nod and he slowly grins a mischievous grin.

He opens the playroom door. We walk in. He shuts the door behind us. He comes to stand in front of me.

"What do you want to do?"

"It's your birthday. Whatever you want." I whisper.

"There are so many possibilities, Anastasia. But let's start with getting you naked."

He grabs them hem of his T-shirt that I'm wearing, lifting it up and off. I'm not wearing a bra. He gazes at my breasts. He takes them in his hands, fondling them. Then he slides his hands down my sides to my yoga pants. He reaches around grabbing my ass, squeezing it, then puts his fingers in the waistband pulling my pants down. He kneels removing them from my body. I am not wearing panties either. When he sees this, he quickly looks up at me, then back to my sex. He inhales my sex and gives my sex a chaste kiss. I squirm. I close my eyes tight and bite my lip to prevent me from speaking out of turn. He holds my hips tight, kissing up my body back to my lips. I'm looking into his eyes when I remember submissive are not suppose to look at their Doms without permission to do so. I quickly lower my gaze. He lifts my chin.

"Look at me. I want to see you." He kisses me sweetly. "Come." He holds my elbow leading me into the room.

My heart is racing. What will he do to me? I look to where the whip that I used for my photo is, but see that it's no longer there. _Shit! Did I forget to put it back?!_ Christian gets my attention.

"Bend over the bed, baby."

I do without hesitation or questioning like I would and want to. I'm bent over on the bed. On my elbows, feet on the floor, ass in the air. He rubs my backside.

"You have a beautiful ass, Anastasia. I've been wanting to claim it." I tense but stay quite. Claim my ass? _Anal sex?!_ "As much as I'd love to fuck it now. As an anal virgin. We'll have to prepare your ass for me."

I no longer feel him. I can hear him moving around the room. As much as I'd like to know and see what he is doing, I stay in position. I feel him rub my ass again.

"Good girl." He murmurs. "Spread your legs."

He helps me open my legs wide, by using his foot. Kicking my feet apart with his, to spread them. I feel something cold drip on my behind and I jump at little but stay quiet.

"It's just lube, baby."

He rubs it on my ass and spreads it to my buttocks. He then inserts his finger. _There!_ I gasp and tense.

"Just relax. Feel it, baby." He puts his other hand on my lower back and starts moving his finger in and out. I feel pressure. It's strange and foreign. After I'm use to it, the feeling is extraordinary, unlike anything I've felt before. I moan. "That's it, baby."

He takes his finger out. I feel him add more lubricant to my buttocks. Then he pushes something inside me. _A butt plug?_

"Ah!" I cry out.

"Relax, baby. Just feel it."

He moves it in and out just like his finger before, letting me get accustomed to the odd sensation. It's larger than his finger. He pushes it in and lets go.

"Stand up, baby." I do and turn around. _Shoot, he didn't say turn around._ Judging by his dark, lust filled eyes, he doesn't mind.

"How does that feel?" His voice full of want. Very husky.

I blush. "Good." I whisper.

He smirks. "Hold out your wrists, baby. I'm going to cuff you now."

I do. He walks over to get the leather cuffs he plans to use, coming back he puts them on me. He leads me to the center of the room. He lifts my hands above my head and hooks them to the grid like before. He walks over to his chest of toys and opens a drawer, taking out what look like clips. Coming back to me, he stands in front of me.

"You have beautiful breasts, Anastasia."

He fondles them and leans down to suck one of my nipples, making my insides clench deliciously. I tip my head back absorbing the pleasure, until I feel a slight pinch to my nipple. I look at my nipple. He's attached a nipple clamp to it. He starts sucking my other nipple and continues the process of attaching a nipple clamp.

"This is going to be intense, baby." He says taking off his bottoms and lifting me in his arms. "If it's too much, tell me." He enters me.

I moan out and he starts to move. The feeling is very intense, as he said it would be. Every time he thrusts into me, I can feel the butt plug. The feeling of him inside me, the butt plug, and the nipple clamps, it's overwhelming. I can already feel myself clenching around him. He grabs my head with one hand while the other holds me up. He kisses me roughly with carnal desire.

"Come!" He continues to kiss me with the same passion.

I come so hard and when he takes out the butt plug, it intensifies.

I scream out. "Ah... Sir!"

He continues thrusting into me

"Say my name, baby." He demands. I shake my head. "Say it!" He growls out.

"Christian. Christian!" He groans, and growls his release.

He takes off the nipple clamps. And I come again! _Oh my god!_ I throw my head back. He kisses and sucks my neck.

"Oh, baby! Fuck!"

"CHRISTIAN!"

We're panting, coming down from our high. He pulls out of me. Still holding me in his arms, my legs still wrapped around him. He unhooks me from the ceiling. I let my hands drop, around his neck. I have no energy left from that. He carries me to the bed sitting me down and removes the leather cuffs, from my wrists. As soon at they're off, I collapse on the bed.

"How was that?" He asks, climbing on the bed to join me.

"I think... you're trying to kill me." I say, still breathless.

He chuckles and pulls me to him. He kisses my head.

"Death by orgasm. There are worse ways to go." He holds me in his arms.

"You can kill me like that anytime." He kisses my head and we snuggle laying together on the playroom bed.

I start to think. I told him he could do anything he'd like and he does _that._ It wasn't painful. And I had a mind-blowing orgasm. It was very intense, but not painful. I tried to be a good submissive for him, I know I still wasn't the best. But if that's what he does when I give him total control... Perhaps, I _am_ enough. I remember the missing whip. I swear I put it back. I hope he hasn't noticed. I look to where it's suppose to go. _Wait a minute._ All the whips are gone. I look around the room, maybe he moved them. I don't see them. I also don't see any belts or canes. He notices me looking around the room.

"What are you look for?"

"Where are all your whips, canes, and belts?"

"I got rid of them."

"Why?"

"You didn't like them." He kisses my head. "They're a hard limit for you, so I took them out."

"You didn't have to do that, Christian." He shrugs.

"I want you comfortable in here when we play."

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. I want you to behave however you want in here. You're not my submissive, baby. I don't want you as a submissive. This, from now on, is just kinky sex between lovers. I love looking into your eyes, watching you come. I love when you scream my name. I love-"

I cut him off by launching myself at him. He quickly reacts, spinning around and pinning me beneath him. We're looking into each other's eyes, nothing but desire and want showing in them.

"What else do you love, Christian?" I ask breathlessly. _Wanting more. Wanting him._

"You." He says and kisses me.

We get lost in each other again on the playroom bed.


	53. Chapter 53

**APOV**

Christian had some work to do in his office. Work on his birthday can't possible be fun. He's the owner, the CEO, can't he just say, 'no, I'm not doing it today.'? I've showered and am ready for when we go to his parents house later for dinner. While Christian works, I bake a cake for his birthday. _Chocolate._ His favorite. We can take it to his parents' house for dessert.

I've just pulled the cake out of the oven. I'm going to start the icing but I don't have all the ingredients I need. I go to Christian's office to let him know I'm leaving. When I peek inside, he's too engrossed in a phone call so I don't want to bother him. I then go to the security office to let Taylor and Sawyer know where I'm going, incase Christian finishes before I return. They both stand, upon seeing me enter.

"May we help you, Ms. Steele?" Taylor asks me.

"Um. I need to go to the store. I'd like to drive myself if that's alright?"

"Have you discussed that with Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks.

"No. He's busy and I need to go now."

"You can drive your car, Ms. Steele. However, Sawyer or I will have to come along for your safety."

I try not getting too upset. I know having one of them with me is for my safety since I am known to be _Christian Grey's_ girlfriend. His only known public girlfriend. But it's just to the market.

"Fine. Can we go now, please." I turn to leave, hearing footsteps behind me.

I push for the elevator. When the doors open, I am surprised to see Taylor step in with me. _Huh, I thought Sawyer was my CPO?_ That's okay, I like Taylor. He has a very avuncular feel about him. That, and he takes care of my Christian. The doors open. He walks to the SUV he usually drives. I assume he'll follow me since he said I could drive my car but then he opens the rear door. I just stand there, not getting in.

"I thought you said I could drive my car?"

"Right." He shuts the door.

"Are you going to follow me in the SUV?" I ask as I walk to the convertible.

"No, Ms. Steele." He opens the passenger door and climbs in. _Okay._

I start the car. And since it's a great day, I lower the top, grinning. _I really like this car!_ I turn on some music. I pull out of the parking space, then onto the main road. I giggle when I see Taylor hold on as soon as we leave the parking garage. I need some cash, so I pull into my banks lot and get out. Taylor following. I'll use the walk up ATM that I always use. Taylor stands guard as I get out my wallet. The black _Christian Grey. Anastasia Steele._ card is still there. _I forgot to ask Christian about that._ I take out my card and use the ATM. I get my cash and my receipt. I look at the receipt and nearly faint. There is _$50,000.00_ more than what should be there. _Christian!_

I get back in my car. Taylor holding on, in the passenger seat. _Honestly, I'm not that bad of a driver._

 ** _~..~..~_**

I pull into the store's lot. We get out and walk inside the market. I grab one of those little hand baskets and start my shopping. I grab the few things I'll need for the cake's icing. I also get more orange juice since we used the last of it this morning. I better get some nuts too while I'm here. Christian likes nuts on his ice cream. I'm trying to decide which package of nuts I should get, when I notice a young girl walk up to me. Taylor steps in her path, blocking her from getting to me. _Seriously._ She's just a little girl. I know I shouldn't judge. Even I don't look like I can handle myself, but I can now. It's a surprise when people see _me_ take down a grown man. _Look at Elliot, for example._

"Pardon me," She says. "But are you Christian Grey's girlfriend?"

I look around then back at her, over Taylor. "Um. Yes."

She squeals a little and grins. "Can I have my picture taken with you?"

 _My picture? She wants a picture with me?_ "Uh. Okay."

She gets out her phone. Taylor steps to the side. I bend down and we take a selfie, smiling into her phone's camera.

"Thank you so much. I loved that top you had on the other day!" I raise my eyebrows. _My top?_ Is she a stalker?! Seeing my shocked expression she explains. "I saw it in a magazine."

"Oh. Thank you." She grins.

"Thanks for the photo." She walks away and pushes buttons on her phone. She puts it to her ear and I hear her say "Guess who I just saw that the grocery store!" excitedly.

"Ms. Steele, we'll need to get going now."

"Okay." I grab the bag of nuts from the shelf that I was about to pick up before I got interrupted by ... _my fan?_

We checkout and even more people are starting to stare. I guess this is why Christian doesn't do everyday things like grocery shop.

 ** _~..~..~_**

I drive us back to Escala and Taylor gets in the elevator with me instead of using the service elevator they usually use when Christian and I are together. I hear someone call _'hold the elevator'_. Taylor pushes the door close button. My mouth drops open. I can't believe avuncular Taylor just did that. He puts in the penthouse code and we go up. I look at him. He is his usual impassive self. I smirk. Maybe he's only like an uncle to me. I giggle. I'm shocked when I hear a tiny chuckle follow.

We get off the elevator and go inside the penthouse. Taylor goes back to the security room. I go to the kitchen. It's too quiet. I play music on Christian's IPod. _Toxic_ by Britney Spears comes on. I start dancing around the kitchen, putting the things I've purchased away. Then I start making the icing for Christian's birthday cake. Beyoncé's _Single Ladies,_ comes on. _This is what Christian listens to when nobody's around?_ I giggle.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I've finished the icing and since the cake is cool, I start frosting it. I'm gently swaying my hips to Ellie Goulding's _, Love me like you do._ I'm almost done frosting the cake when I feel strong hands slide around my hips, wrapping around me, holding me to him. I lean back against him as we sway together to the song.

Her words hit me.

 _Never knew it could mean so much.  
I don't care, cause I've never been so high.  
Love me like you do. Touch me like you do.  
What are you waiting for?_

Christian kisses my temple while I finish frosting his cake.

"Have you finished working?" He stills and tenses, but only for a moment, then continues to sway with me. _What was that about?_

"Yes, Ms. Steele." He reaches his hand to the bowl of icing and dips his finger, getting some icing on it. He sucks his finger. ' _Mmmm.'_ He hums in appreciation. That just does things to me. _Delicious things._ "This is the best chocolate icing I've ever had. Here. You try."

I turn my head to give him access to my mouth. He puts his finger in my mouth and I suck on it. I look up at him through my lashes. His eyes darken. He takes his finger out and dips a new finger into the bowl. I turn to face him but instead of putting his finger into my mouth he wipes it on my bottom lip. Then he leans down to suck it off. He nibbles on my lip and pulls it with his teeth, after he's sucked all the icing off. He gives me a chaste, teasing kiss.

"Mmmmm. Ana and chocolate. My two favorite flavors." I blush.

Frank Sinatra's _Witchcraft,_ starts playing.

"Dance with me." He whispers seductively to me. All I can do is nod.

We dance to the song. He spins me around effortlessly throughout the main room of the apartment. We are grinning and can't control our laughter. We sway to and fro, in front of the large windows. We cover every inch of the room. The song is nearing the end. He dips me, singing the last _'There's no nicer witch than you.'_ to me. I hold onto him smiling. He pulls me back upright and kisses me so sweetly.

"Ready for dinner at my parents?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Christian drives us in his R8. We're on our way to his parents house, when I remember the card and extra money in my account.

"Christian. When I went shopping the other day there was a black card in my wallet with both our names on it. And today when I went to the ATM, I used my card. There seems to be a substantial amount in my account. I know, I didn't put there."

"When did you go to the ATM?"

"Today. Why do I have a card and money that is not mine?"

"Did you go alone?" He continues to ignore my questions asking his own.

"Taylor went with me. Although, I'm not sure why, since Sawyer is my CPO. You were working and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Baby, you can disturb me anytime you want. And Sawyer mentioned your driving to Taylor." He smirks.

"I'm not that horrible of a driver, Christian. I've never been in an accident before."

"You may not have been in one. But you've probably caused a few." He chuckles at his joke.

He continues to drive. Still not answering my question.

"Christian?"

"What?"

"The money?"

He signs, taking a hand off the wheel and running his fingers through his hair.

"Baby, I'm very wealthy. You are the girlfriend of a very rich man. You're going to have to get use to the money."

"I understand that, Christian. But you don't need to give me any money. I don't want it. I just want you."

"I know. And that pleases me a great deal." He takes my hand in his and kisses it. "But you're mine, Anastasia. I want to take care of you. I take care of what's mine."

He pulls into his parents driveway. There are a few more cars parked here than usual. He parks and turns off the engine. He gets out and walks around opening my door. I take his hand and we walk up to the house. He opens the door for us, unlike last time when it was nearly ripped from it's hinges.

We walk in and hear chatter coming from the main living room. Walking in, the chatter stops and everyone looks at us. His parents, Mia, Elliot and Kate are here, along with an older couple I've never seen before. Grace and Mia look at my hand. Although surprisingly, it's the hand Christian is not holding. I feel Christian tense. Grace comes over to us.

"Christian. Happy birthday, darling." Grace says, kissing his cheek. She grasps his arms and grins at him. "I'm so happy for you." She tells him quietly.

"Thanks, mom." He sounds like he's warning her.

Everyone follows Grace's lead with their happy birthdays and well wishes to Christian. She turns to me and hugs me.

"Thank you for coming, Ana." She beams a blinding smile at me. She's being more attentive to me than usual.

"Thanks for having me, Grace. I've brought a cake. Oh! I forgot it in the car."

I go to move so I can get the cake, but Christian stops me.

"I'll get, baby." Christian kisses my head.

"Nonsense. It's your birthday. Elliot, get your brother's cake, that Ana made, from the car." Grace tells Elliot, as she leads us into the room.

"Awww, mom." Elliot whines. "Do I have to?"

She gives him a _I didn't ask you_ stare. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and hangs his head, pouting to the car. I giggle. He sounds and is acting like he's five.

"Grandmother. Grandfather. Allow me introduce my girlfriend. Anastasia Steele."

Christian's grandmother quickly pulls me into a hug, much like Grace did when she first met me. At least I'm dressed appropriate this time. I giggle.

"Oh. He's finally found someone." She pulls me arms length to better examine me. I blush. "And so pretty! They would make beautiful great grandbabies." My eyes widen. I look quickly to Christian. He matches my look.

Luckily, Grace comes to our rescue. "Mother, don't embarrass them."

* * *

 **CPOV**

My birthday dinner is going well. My grandparents love Anastasia. We're just finishing the meal when my grandmother just asked my mother about her and Ana's first meeting. She wants to know what my mom thought of Ana and how my mom felt, finally seeing me with a girlfriend. Both my baby and my mother blush, remembering their first meeting. To be honest, I completely forgot about her wearing only my shirt, until I pulled her out. I thought she was trying to avoid us being more than friends again, by not wanting to officially meet my folks.

"Well,..." My mom starts, then stops.

"We first met Ana as Christian's girlfriend, at his apartment." My dad fills in for her. "She was wearing nothing but Christian's shirt and her underwear." Anastasia blushes a deep red.

"I met Ana once before. Here at the barbeque we had. I thought something was going on between them then. But when mom told me Christian had a girlfriend. I rushed over to his apartment and found them in his bed. - Sleeping." Mia chimes in with her story of how she officially met Ana as my girlfriend. She almost forgot to add the sleeping bit. Mia blushes. _We were naked when she walked in._

Elliot starts laughing. "At least you guys didn't walk in on them after they fuc-" He looks to our mother and grandmother. "ah.- after they had a tryst, in his office. I walked in to see Ana here, completely nude in my baby brother's lap! It was right after their office rendezvous. Christian's dumbas- ah, I mean. Christian didn't like the fu- ah, the door and rushed to cover her naked body with his hands." Is it that hard for him to talk in a complete sentence without cursing? I'm one to talk, I swear all the fucking time.

Anastasia's eyes go wide at Elliot's recap of that day in front of my parents and grandparents. She blushes deep red.

"Elliot!" Everyone warns him, including myself.

"What? It's true." He takes a drink of his drink.

"Well, now I feel short changed. We met your girlfriend fully clothed. Seems she lost more and more clothing the more people she's been introduced to." My grandmother says.

"I could get naked now if you'd like" Ana blushes and giggles at her joke. _She better be fucking joking._ Everyone laughs, as well.

* * *

Anastasia and my sister just went into the kitchen to get the cake. I plan on asking Anastasia to marry me. _Tonight._ As soon as we walked in, my mother and sister looked at Anastasia's left hand. Mia can't contain her excitement, so my mother must told her of my plans. I had her help organize it. These girls are going to give me away. I'll ask her after we have cake. If I wait any longer, they are bound to spill the beans. I never thought I would ever settle down. Neither did my family, obviously, with the way they are acting. But I know Anastasia is the only one I will ever want. _Forever._

"Your mother says this is getting serious with you and this young lady?" My grandfather asks.

"It is. As serious as it can get. I love her. She means everything to me." _She's everything I could ever want or need._

"Let me give you some advice from someone who's been in your shoes. Women are mysterious creatures. We men can't figure them out. Don't try. We will never understand half the things they do." He laughs. "Well, that wasn't very good advice now, was it. All I can say is," He looks at my grandmother. "don't blink, Christian."

He looks at my grandmother with love in his eyes. He takes her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kisses it. She turns to look at him and smiles then continues her conversation with Katherine.

Mia and Anastasia come in with the cake. I look at Ana the way my grandfather was just looking at my grandmother. and that's when I knew. She was meant for me. We were made for each other. She will always be mine. _Forever, mine._

Anastasia smiles as she sets a slice of cake in front of me. She bends and kisses my cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." She tells me in her sweet voice.

She continues to serve everyone, while Mia slices the cake. I sit back and watch her interact with my family. She fits right in, perfectly. _Anastasia Grey._ I can't control the smile on my face. I thought my mother or Mia would give away my plans tonight, but I may be the one to give myself away if I don't control my excitement.

Anastasia sits next to me, eating her slice of cake. I lean over and kiss her lips. She smiles at me. She continues eating and talking with my family.

 _ **~..~..~**_

When she's finished eating her cake. I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Take a walk with me." I swallow nervously.

She nods and stands. We walk out of the room, hand in hand.

When Mia notices, she lets out a fucking squeal of excitement. I scowl at her. My mother tries to calm her and gives me a knowing smile.

 _This is it, Grey! Don't fuck it up!_


	54. Chapter 54

( ***** _Humming, here comes the bride._ ***** ) Here's the proposal!

* * *

 _ **Inside the**_ _ **house.**_ _**After**_ _ **Christian and Anastasia walk outside.**_

 **No POV**

"What are those two doing? We're leaving soon." Grandmother Trevelyan asks Grace.

"Christian is going to ask Ana to marry him!" Mia shouts, unable to contain what she knows any longer, now that Ana's safely outside with Christian.

"What?!" Kate yells, shocked.

"Really?" Elliot asks, excited.

"Already?" Carrick asks, concerned.

"Yes. He's asking Ana, tonight. Right now, I presume. He called me this morning, to help him set up the boathouse for them. He's taking her out there to ask her." Grace tells everyone. "It looks breathtaking out there, I must say."

"Oh, how wonderful." Grandmother Trevelyan gushes. "Theo, we'll have to wait until the kids are back. I don't think I could sleep tonight without knowing her answer."

"Whatever you say m'dear." Grandfather Trevelyan says to his wife, getting comfortable on the chair he's sitting on.

Everyone sits around impatiently waiting for their return. Mia and Kate can barely contain their curiosity. It's not long until Mia gets up and walks out of the room. She goes into the kitchen and looks out the window towards the boathouse. She sees a faint, barely there, glow, coming from the boathouse. Kate, soon joins her. They are waiting and watching nothing. Grace and Grandmother Trevelyan come in next. They don't see anything more than Mia and Kate did.

"Do you think he's asked her yet?" Grandmother Trevelyan asks, nobody in general.

"I'm not sure." Mia answers.

"They've been out there quite awhile." Grace points out.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Grandmother Trevelyan asks the group. They all turn as one, to look at her best friend, Kate.

Kate looks back at all them. "I honestly don't know." She says, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

They all look back out the window, watching and waiting.

"You know they're probably out there fu- ah, I mean, they're probably being _intimate_ with one another and if you guys don't stop starring, you'll probably see something you don't want to see." Elliot says, walking in to see all the women in his life huddled together, looking out the window at the boathouse.

"Elliot!" All the women chastise him. Again.

"Perhaps, she said no." Carrick chimes in. Coming in behind his father in-law. "It is rather sudden."

"Shhhh!" He gets hushed and waved away.

"How long does it take this boy to pop the question? 'Will you? Yes or no.' Bam, you're done. Someone go check on them." Grandfather Trevelyan says, getting as impatient as the ladies.

Nobody moves. _Still watching. Still waiting. Still nothing._

After awhile longer of waiting, Carrick gets restless and leaves the kitchen. Grandfather Trevelyan follows. Elliot opens the refrigerator and starts snacking on food. All the women can't take their eyes away from the boathouse.

"What do you think they're doing? It's been couple hours." Mia asks the group.

"I told you." Elliot says with a mouth full of food. "If she said yes, Christian's getting lucky. Of course, if she said no, he's probably tied her up and wont let her leave until she agrees." He continues to eat.

"They're coming!" Kate and Mia shout, excited to see them.

"I bet they are." Elliot laughs.

"Elliot!" The ladies, once again, scold Elliot.

They watch the couple walking towards the house. Looking for any signs, any clue to what her answer was. It's too dark to see their faces and as they walk closer to the house, the ladies scatter and rush to the main sitting room, where Carrick and Grandfather Trevelyan are waiting.

"What's going on?"

"They're coming back."

"Elliot!" Mia yells, he's still eating in the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be right there." He takes one last bite and puts the food away. Then walks into the sitting room with everyone else.

They hear the kitchen door open and footsteps coming down the hall. All the ladies start fidgeting and getting excited with the anticipation of her answer. They quickly find something to do, that makes it seem they weren't spying and don't know what Christian and Ana were up to in the boathouse. _They don't fool anyone._ The couple stands in the entryway of the great room. Elliot says something that causes the women to look at the couple. They all look to Ana's left hand but don't see anything. Then to their impassive faces.

"Well?!" Mia shouts.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Take a walk with me." He whispers in my ear.

I nod and take his hand, getting up to follow him. I hear Mia let out a tiny squeal and when I look in her direction to see what she's excited about, I see Grace quietly reprimanding her. They are both beaming blinding smiles. Christian scowls at them. I giggle. I wonder what they're talking about. Must be interesting.

We walk outside and I take my heels off, so I can walk along Christian in the grass. We walk down by the water, holding hands. It's so beautiful on the sound. It's quiet. The wind blows my hair and I tuck it behind my ear. We're getting further and further from the house. They live on a huge property.

"Anastasia." Christian says my name, getting my attention. I look at him as we walk. "I don't know much about relationships. _(Neither do I.)_ I was never a hearts and flowers kind of man. I didn't do romance."

We reach a boathouse and he leads us inside and up the stairs. I want to ask, what he's going on about. Is he saying he doesn't want this anymore? _Is he breaking up with me?_ I'm too afraid to ask. When he opens the door there are thousands of flameless candles and white Christmas lights, around the room. With white and pink rose pedals everywhere. I'm looking around the room in awe. _Didn't do romance huh?_ I turn around and smile at him. He comes to stand in front of me. He puts a hand on my neck, his fingers, just behind my ear, his thumb in front. His other hand on my hip. He's looking so deep into my eyes.

"With you, I'm different. I feel like I've come alive since I met you. I want more. I want to be more. You have my heart and I would gladly give you all the flowers in the world just to see your beautiful smile everyday. I don't know what you're doing to me. Whatever it is. Please don't stop. I want you to be mine. Only mine. Forever. I'll regret this for the rest of my life if I don't ask you right now. Because I know in my heart. You're the only one for me."

He gets down on one knee and pulls a small box from his jacket pocket. I gasp. My eyes widen and my heart races. _Oh my god! Oh my god!_

"Anastasia. I've finally found the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with." He opens the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. My mouth drops open. He takes the ring out, holding it up and holds my hand. "Will you marry me?"

 _Oh my god!_ I cover my mouth with one hand. I would use both, but Christian has got a vice like grip on my left hand.

"Christian, are you sure? Because if you're not we can just go back inside."

He stands, still not releasing my hand. Probably afraid I'll run. _I'm_ afraid I'll run. _Marriage?!_

"Baby-"

I cut him off. "Christian this has all been so fast. I need time to think this through. It's not a no but it's not a yes, either. I mean, I'm unable to give you BDSM. You've done that for years! I feel inadequate, that I'm unable to do that for you. Who's to say that one day you wont meet someone who likes doing what you do? And who's to say you wont fall for her? Someone much better suited for you. For your lifestyles. Your rich and kinky lifestyles. I can't be what you need. I'm not what you want." I shake my head, looking down, with tears in my eyes.

The thought of Christian with anyone else, sickens me.

He tilts my chin up with his free hand, still holding onto my left with his other, causing me to look into his eyes.

" _You_ are everything I want. I don't need that. I need _you._ Anastasia, I have known several women who like doing what I do. None of them appealed to me the way you do. I've never had an emotional connection with any of them. Only you. It's only been you, Anastasia. And it will continue to always, only be you, baby."

"Because you never gave any of them a chance. It's always been a strictly Dom/Sub relationship. You don't want to marry me, Christian. I'm too damaged."

"So am I. I'm fifty shades of fucked-up."

"Don't. Don't say that." It hurts to hear him say that about himself.

"Then you don't, Anastasia. Why are you fighting this? What are you afraid of?"

I shake my head. He holds my head with both his hands, looking deep into my eyes. All I see in them, is the love this man has for me.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I fall more in love with you every single day. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I know you feel the same. I want to love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine. Always. Share my life with me. Say yes. Marry me." He says wholeheartedly.

"Okay." I whisper. Tears running down my face.

"Okay?" _I've shocked him_. "You'll marry me?" He asks unbelieving, looking stunned. I nod. "Say it." He slowly smiles a breathtaking smile.

"Yes." I whisper, smiling. "Yes! I will marry you!" I yell, grinning. He grins back, picking me up and spinning me around. We laugh. And I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts me back down and kisses me.

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you, Christian."

He kisses me again, this time more passionately and we end up on the floor. He reaches up my dress and grabs my panties from my hips pulling them off. _He really didn't need to do that._ Then he takes off my dress. He kneels up removing his shirt, then his pants and boxer briefs. He settles between my open legs and rubs his nose along mine. Kissing me again he slowly eases into me inch by deliciously incredible inch. It feels amazing, per usual. I arch my back and close my eyes. Christian kisses my neck, my jaw, my mouth, as he eases back and slowly thrusts into me again.

"Faster, Christian." I say breathlessly, wanting more.

"Oh no, baby. We're going to make love, this time." He kisses me sweetly and continues his slow, loving pace.

I meet his slow thrusts. It's so sweet and tender. _Love making._ I put my arms around him, holding him to me. He leans on his elbows and holds my head between his hands kissing me. I kiss him back. _This beautiful man, who loves me, as I love him._ My body climbs higher and higher. And soon I come around him, moaning my release.

"Ana." Christian breaths out my name into my mouth, as he lets go. Coming with me.

 _I can't believe it._ Christian asked me to marry him. He wants me, forever. And I him. I will always be his and he will always be mine.

* * *

We are laying on the boathouse floor, wrapped in a blanket, cuddling naked in each others arms. Christian has one arm bent behind his head and I'm laying on his chest. He's rubbing my arm with his other hand. I'm playing with his happy trail. Christian kisses my head and reaches over. In his hand is the ring box. He opens and it's empty. I giggle.

"Shit, I forgot I took it out." He reaches for his pants and pulls the ring out of the pocket. "Anastasia. Will you be wife?"

I act as if I'm considering it, with my finger to my chin, even letting out a _'hmmm'._ He narrows his eyes at me. "Yes. I will."

He slides the ring on my finger and brings it to his mouth kissing it.

"Soon you'll be mine."

"I already am."

"Legally. Mrs. Grey."

I smile a wide ecstatic smile at him. "I like that. Ana Grey. Anastasia Rose Grey."

"I love it. Mrs. Anastasia Grey. As I you."

After a long stretch of silence, Christian starts with wedding talk.

"Can we marry tomorrow?" He asks in a serious tone. I look up at him.

"Tomorrow?" _Tomorrow?!_

"Is that a yes?" He sounds hopeful.

"Um. That's a little soon, don't you think?"

"So that's a no?" He frowns. I lift my head to look at him, my chin resting on his chest. "We could get married in Vegas?" He suggests as he put a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

 _He's serious._ "I don't think our parents would appreciate that, Christian."

"What do you want? A big wedding with all the trimmings? Vegas tomorrow?" He grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggle. Seems he has the date picked out already. "No to Vegas. And, not big. I wouldn't want a huge wedding. I'd like just family and friends if that's alright. I'd like it to be intimate. I don't want a bunch of people we don't even know there. Just our loved ones."

"Okay." He kisses me sweetly.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I want you. I want you to be my wife." He kisses my head.

I settle back and lay down against him again. He runs his hand up and down my bare back. The sheet wrapped around us covers his and my bottom, along with my top but my back and his chest are bare.

"Where do you want to get married?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you say I do and I get to kiss you as my wife." He kisses my head again.

"Could we do it here?" I ask him.

It's a very beautiful property. When I first saw this place, I thought of it as a castle in a fairytale. And the grounds are breathtaking. It would be so personal, getting married at his parents home.

"At my parents' house?"

"Yeah. It's very beautiful here. Would they mind?"

He snorts. "My mother would be in seventh heaven."

"Okay. We'll ask to be sure. But, here."

"Here." He kisses my head. "So we've established where, now the when. Since you don't want tomorrow." I giggle again.

"Can we have a long engagement? I mean, we've only been together for a month."

"No." He says serious. "A month. That's it. I want you too much to wait any longer."

"Christian you already have me. I'm already yours."

He pulls me closer. "Mine." He whispers and I can hear the emotion in his voice.

"We should probably get back inside. I'm sure everyone is wondering what we're doing. I'm surprised your grandparents haven't entered unannounced. Everyone else has, at one time or another." I giggle.

We get up and get dressed.  
We walk back to the house, holding hands. I see, three or maybe four, I'm not sure could be more, bodies piled on top of each other in a window facing us. As we get closer they dissipate and run away from their lookout. I giggle.

"Does anyone know you planned to ask me?"

"My mother. She helped me set up the boathouse. That was my 'business' I had to take care of earlier today. I suspect she told my father and Mia. She might have told my grandmother, after we left for our _'walk'._ And if Mia knows, everyone knows. They were all probably discussing it the whole time we were gone." He opens the door and we walk in.

We walk down the hall and into the main living area. Everyone of the girls are pretending to do something. Mia is looking at an upside down magazine. Kate is playing with her nails. Grace and Christian's grandmother are 'talking'. But, Carrick and Elliot are starring at us unashamed. Waiting.

"Dam-ang bro, what the hel-ah- heck were you two doing out there for hours?" I giggle at Elliot's attempt to cover his cursing in front of his mother and grandmother.

This causes all the ladies to give us their undivided attention. They all look at my left hand in unison. Although, this time, Christian is holding my hand so they can't see the huge diamond ring, I now wear.

"Well?!" Mia asks unable to wait any longer. Practically bouncing in her seat.

"Well, what?" Christian asks.

"Christian!" Grace, Mia, and Christian's grandmother yell.

He slowly smiles, it soon turns into his megawatt, full grin smile. I find myself doing the same.

Mia squeals, having figured it out. She jumps up. "She said yes?!"

"Yes. Anastasia has consented to be my wife. We're getting married!" He lifts my left hand that he's holding. Showing my ring.

There are squeals and hollers around the room. The men congratulate Christian and I am surrounded by the ladies.

"Let us see your ring!" I raise my left hand and they pull and tug passing my hand between them. I get gasps and oohs and aahs, they are all gushing over my ring. It really is very beautiful. Simple, yet extravagant.

After the congratulations settled down, the grandparents left. They only intended staying for dinner and planned on leaving shortly after having cake. However, they couldn't leave without hearing the news. I feel bad for having them stay longer just because Christian and I made love and cuddled after.

We're all in the main living area, discussing how he proposed. It really was, very sweet and romantic. Christian is sitting beside me with his arm around me.

"Mom, can we have the wedding here?"

"You want to get married here?" She looks between Christian and I with a dreamy look.

I smile and nod as Christian confirms. "Yes."

"Oh." She say, wiping away a tear. "Darling, that would be perfect. Of course, you can."

"When are you getting married? We have lots of planning to do?" Mia asks.

"July." Is all Christian says.

"Oh that's perfect. That will give us just over a year to pla-"

"A month."

Everyone's quiet and immediately stops what they are doing, after hearing Christian.

Finally, Mia says. "What?" Unbelieving.

"We're getting married next month. Four weeks. Not a year."

"A month?!" Kate and Mia squeal out together. Carrick looks worried and I don't think Grace knows what to think. Elliot looks to my stomach area.

"We can _not_ get a wedding together in _a month!_ That's unreasonable!" Mia shouts, like it's ridiculous.

"Why so soon, bro? Did ya knock her up?" If Grace wasn't in shock, I think she would have scolded Elliot. Although, I suspect she too, wants the answer to that question, without being the one to ask it.

"No." Christian growls out.

"Okay, next month. Let's let Christian and Ana discuss this more, in private before we all bring in our thoughts." Grace clamly settles everyone down, like the Mama she is.

We're just about to leave when Carrick asks to speak to Christian privately for a moment. Christian kisses my head and tells me he'll only be a moment. So I sit with Mia and Kate.

"Spill it, Steele. Why a month? _Are you_ pregnant?" She whispers.

"No, Kate. Christian just doesn't want to wait. He'd fly us to Vegas this second, if I agreed and said he could."

"Really? But why the rush? You've only been together about a month, now you're marrying in a month?"

"We love each other."

"What do you think Ray will say?"

"I better call him now. Excuse me." I say and leave the room.

I walk out the front door so I have privacy when I tell my dad, Christian asked me to marry him and I said yes.

 _"Annie?"_

I take a deep breath. "Hi daddy."

 _"Everything okay?"_

"Yes. Everything's... great." There's silence between us. "Christian. He- he asked me to marry him."

 _"What did you say?"_

"I said yes."

He's quiet for awhile and then begins. _"You've not known him long, Annie. He's a nice, good guy, but so soon?"_

"I know it's sudden and all, but... well. I love him. He loves me. He wants to marry me, and there will never be anyone else for me. He's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

 _"Marriage is a big step, baby girl. You're sure?"_

"He's my everything. He's my happily ever after. And I'm his."

 _"Annie, Annie, Annie. It's only been a week since we all went hiking. Baby girl, just slow down. I knew it wouldn't be long before this day would come, you getting married and such. And when Christian asked me for your hand-"_

"He asked you? You knew?!" Interrupting him.

 _"He did. Very traditional, that young man of yours. Have you told your mother, yet?"_

"No. He's just asked me. I wanted to tell you first."

A door inside the house slams, causing me to jump, startled. Christian comes storming through the front door and past me, not stopping.  
I immediately know, he's pissed off. _Now what?_

"Dad, I have to go."

 _"Alright, baby girl. Don't forget to call your mother. I thought you told her about your relationship and I made the mistake of mentioning it when she called the other day. I couldn't get the heifer off the line."_ I giggle.

"Daddy. Will you walk me down the aisle at the wedding? You'll give me away, right?" I ask quietly.

 _"Oh, honey."_ His voice cracks and he's quiet for a minute. _"It will be hard but nothing would give me greater pleasure."_

"Thank you daddy. I love you so very a whole lot much."

 _"You too, baby girl."_ I hear him beginning to get emotional, barely hanging in there.

We hung up.

"Let's go, Anastasia!" Christian growls out from the car as soon as he sees I've ended my call.

 _Oh gosh! What happened?_ He's furious.

I quickly run inside and say my, 'see you all laters' and rush out after him. He's waiting in his car. The passenger door wide open for me. I climb in and as soon as I shut the door and buckle, Christian guns it down the driveway and out on the main road, headed for the highway. His phone goes off a few times, but he ignores it.

"Christian?"

He ignores me and continues driving. I stay quiet. I don't want him upset with me after our beautiful moment earlier in the boathouse.

"He wants you to sign a fucking prenup!"

"Okay. I'll sign a prenup." _What's the big deal?_ He quickly looks at me and then back to the road. "I'll sign anything you want." I let him know.

"No." He says like it's the most absurd thing ever.

"It's to protect you. You're very wealthy, and I'm bringing nothing into our marriage but my student loans."

"I said no, Anastasia!" I don't want to upset him further so I keep quiet.

After he's calm he says. "Baby, if you ever leave me, you might as well take everything I have. This subject is closed. No prenup. Not now. Not ever."

I just nod my head and stay quiet the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Christian has calmed during our long drive home and it's late. I almost fell asleep. Christian pulls into the underground parking garage of the building. After parking and turning off the engine he gets out. He walks around opening my door and we walk to the elevator together. When the doors open we walk in and as soon as the doors close Christian pounces.

He pushes me against the wall and kisses me with passion. He takes both my hands in one of his above my head, holding my chin up with the other. Then his hand travels slowly down my side and slips under my dress. He reaches around the back and grabs my ass, grinding his erection into me. His hand moves to the front and he sharply inhales, gasping in my mouth, finding the crotchless panties I'm wearing. He steps back.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Anastasia?" I blush. _I'm wearing the ones with the bow, for his birthday_. "Oh, this I have to see."

He hits the emergency stop button for the elevator, before it reaches the penthouse. He saunters back to me like I am his pray. He grabs the hem of my dress, pushing it up and around my hips.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Grey." I whisper and bite my lip. He looks at me with carnal desire in his eyes.

"Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever!" He unzips his pants and smirks. "I guess I'll be getting that elevator sex I told you about for my birthday. "

I'm already panting. He picks me up and I wrap my legs and arms around him and in one swift move, he enters me. My body instinctively meets his. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. He pulls back and slams into me, again and again. Pounding into me. This is nothing like the slow, sweet, lovemaking, we did earlier. When we were in the boathouse. He groans when he goes deep inside me and starts circling his hips. I moan out. He thrusts into me again and again.

"Mine." His breathing ragged.

"Yours." I breath out, just as breathless.

"Oh, baby." Christian moans, his teeth grazing my jaw.

"Oh!" I come hard around him and he stills following, whispering my name like a prayer.

He holds me trying to catch his breath. I'm exhausted, I couldn't even move if I wanted to. He pulls out of me and sets me back on the ground. Then tucking himself back inside his pants. He gazes at my new found panties, before fixing my dress in it's rightful place.

"Where did you get those panties, baby? From now on, you wear those kind of panties."

I giggle. "I bought them for your birthday."

"Well, we'll have to get you more. _Fuck._ That was hot. I wasn't to rough, was I?" He asks as he starts the elevator back up.

"No. I liked it." The elevator door opens. "I'm so exhausted I do think I can make it to our bedroom."

He picks me up bridal style. "Let me assist you then, future Mrs. Grey."

I laugh. "Your suppose to carry me over the threshold after we wed, Mr. Grey."

"I'm practicing." He stops in his tracks just before we get to our room.

"What is it?"

He looks down at me with love and wonder in his eyes. "You said our bedroom."

"It's our room, is it not?"

"That's the first time I've heard you say, _our,_ instead of, the or Christian's."

"Take me to _our_ bedroom, future husband." He smiles and kisses me, continuing to walk to _our_ room.

He puts me down in the middle of the room.

"I'll go get you a nightgown and some more comfortable panties to sleep in."

"Get me one of your T-shirts, please. I don't want to wear a nightgown." I slept in a tank top and shorts before Christian.

"You don't want a nightgown?" Since I've been with Christian, I usually sleep naked or wear his T-shirt.

"No. Your shirts comfort me and they are comfy to wear." I can smell him on his shirts. It makes me feel safe. _Protected._ Add that, to him holding me and it's my safe haven.

He kisses me and goes into our walk-in closet. I walk to the bed and pull the bedding back for us. He comes back out wearing his pajama bottoms, holding one of his T-shirts and a pair of my panties for me. _And the wrapped photo album!_ He's looking at it. It's not open yet, so all he can see is the wrapped package. I feel all the blood drain from my face.

"Baby, what is this?"

* * *

 **A/N: _If the proposal sounded familiar to you, it probably was.  
It's a hodge-podge mix of ones I've seen in movies, read in books and my own imagination. And of course, from the source, FS-Darker. _:)**

 ** _I hope you liked it! She said, YES!_**

 ** _The "I love you, so, very, a whole lot, much." Is what I say to my kids. They think it's funny._ ;)**


	55. Chapter 55

**CPOV**

Fuck those panties were fucking awesome! I'm getting hard again, just thinking about them. I guess she got tired of me tearing her panties and destroying them. I do love to rip them off her. I hope she bought more of those crotchless panties. _Fuck!_ I just realized, she wore crotchless panties at my parents house. _She met my grandparents wearing, Crotchless. Fucking. Panties!_ She so unexpected. And she's all mine. _Mine._ She will be my wife. _And I can't fucking wait!_ I was serious about Vegas. I'd go there now, if she agreed. I know our parents wouldn't be very happy about that but it's not about them and what they want. It's about us. And whatever Anastasia wants. _What my baby wants, my baby gets._

I'm in our closet, pulling up my pajama bottoms. I grab her a pair of panties and one of my T-shirts. She should be in satin or silks, but I fucking love that she wears my shirts. Her tiny body in my shirt is such a fucking turn on. Though, I prefer her naked. _Easy access._ Now, I'm thinking about those, sexy as fuck, crotchless panties again. It's late, and I know Anastasia is exhausted, I better stop my wayward thoughts. Before I go out there and fuck her into oblivion.

I turn around and see another wrapped package. It's just sitting there. _Did she forget about this one?_ I pick it up and take it with me into our bedroom, so I can open it in front of her. I wonder what it could be. Her other gifts were amazing. No way, she could top saying yes to marrying me though. _Fuck!_ I can't fucking believe it! She will be my wife. Mine, forever.

This, so far, has been the best birthday I have ever had. I don't like celebrating my birthday, but Anastasia made it special.  
The batteries and her calling me old, made me laugh a carefree laugh. The mini, solar powered _Charlie Tango_ is so neat. The portraits of my beauty are breathtaking. The playroom fun was mind-blowing. The chocolate cake she made me, delicious. Her agreeing to marry me, life changing. The rough, crotchless panty, elevator sex was an incredible finish to my birthday. Now this? _What could this be?_

"What's this, baby?" I ask her as I walk back into our bedroom from the walk-in closet.

She doesn't answer me so I look at her. She standing near the bed. She looks pale. "Baby?"

"It's nothing." She tries to get it from me but I pull it from her reach. I look at her suspiciously. _What is she hiding?_

"What is it?" She's quiet. "It's wrapped in the same wrapping paper my other gifts where in. Is it another gift for me?" She's quiet.

"It was. But I changed my mind. I don't think you're going to like them."

"Them?" _It's only one package._ "There's more?"

"Just open it." She says as she sits down on the bed, crossing her legs. I sit next to her, my back leaning against the headboard.

I open it to see a photo album. I look at her. "Open it." She whispers, knotting her fingers together. She's nervous. _Why?_

I turn my attention back to the album. I open it. On the first page is a picture of killer heels, panties, and some rope. It's in black and white. There is also a necklace in the photo though it has a blue gem that is not black and white. _What the hell is this?_ I look at Anastasia and she still looks nervous. I'm not sure why. And why would she put this picture in an album. I turn the next page and nearly drop the fucking book! What the fuck?! _Oh fuck!_ I feel my dick twitch with excitement.

A picture. Not just any picture.

It's a photo of Anastasia, putting lipstick on in our bathroom, using the mirror. She's wearing blush pink lingerie. Her ass on full display for the camera. Hair falling in waves down her back, showing off it's length.

I turn the page and now she's naked in our bath tub. Hair in a messy bun. Although, I can't see anything because of the bubbles, I know she's naked.

I turn the page and she is now on our bed in white lingerie and a garter. Hair, wild, looking like she was just fucked. _Oh fuck!_ She looks like she's getting herself off, with her hand in her panties and her other hand on the swell of her breast. And she's biting her fucking lip. _She knows what that does to me._

I turn the page and she's sitting behind my desk. She's wearing one of my white dress shirts and black thigh high stockings. Her feet are crossed on my desk and she is wearing a pair of spiked killer heels. They are defiantly not, Ana's heels, but they are fucking hot! She has my shirt unbuttoned enough so I can see her cleavage. I can tell she's not wearing a bra. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing a black pair of sexitary glasses.

I turn the page and now she is on my desk. Wearing nothing but a tiny pair of black lace panties and my fucking tie! Her feet bare. She's holding her breasts so I can't see anything and her hair on either side, covering the swell of her luscious breasts.

 _She looks hot as fuck! I'm so hard. I can not possible get any harder._

I turn the page and _HOLY FUCK!_ She's dressed like _a_ _fucking Domme_! Sexy as fuck corset, that is missing the fabric to cover her tits. She has black Xs covering her nipples and thigh high fucking six inch high heel boots. And she's holding a fucking whip!

 _Fuck! I'm so uncomfortably hard._

I shift, as it's starting to hurt.

This is defiantly not my beautiful innocent girl. Red, fuck me, lips. Her eyes scream, _fuck me now!_ I'm so fucking turned on!

I turn the last page and she is kneeled with her hands tied behind her back. Nude panties so she looks completely naked and she has no make-up on, very natural. She has her hair braided down her back and she has her head turned so I can see her face but she's not looking at the camera. That is the last picture.

I close the book slowly.

Nothing was showing. No part of her body exposed that shouldn't be, just sexy and classy photos. Beautiful.

 _That was so fucking hot!_ I open the album and look through it again.

I'm looking at these hot as fuck photos of my beautiful girl again and again. I can't get enough of them just as I can't get enough of her. I hope these are her items she's wearing. I'd love for her to wear that corset. _Fuck!_ I admire that picture longer than the others, even though they are all incredibly sexy, this picture is so out of the ordinary for her. She did this for me. And I love it!

I'm looking through it another time... _Wait just a fucking minute!_ Why the _FUCK_ was she nervous to give this to me?! Surely she knows I love her body and would love the photos. So why be nervous? Who the fuck took these photos?!

 _JOSE?!_

She's close to fucking naked in all these photos, wearing sexy as fuck lingerie and these are defiantly for my eyes only! I understand he's a just a friend. But he's also a fucking man! She's right to be nervous. I. Am. Fucking. Furious! _Livid!_

I look at Anastasia and she still looks fucking nervous. _So she should!_

"What the fuck, Anastasia?!" I roar out at her. She flinches.

"I knew you wouldn't like them. That's why I changed my mind on giving you the album." She says quietly.

"The photos are not the fucking problem, baby! Who the fuck took these pictures?!" I run my hand through my hair, I need to calm the fuck down. I count backward from 10.. _9.. 8.. 7.._

"Kate." I hear her whisper. _6..5.._ Wait. Kate? Kavanagh?

"Katherine. She took these pictures?" I ask to confirm.

"Yes. Kate and I took these pictures all last week during our lunch break."

I take a deep calming breath. "Fuck, baby. You had me worried Jose took them." I run my hand through my hair again.

"No. We just borrowed his camera and I deleted the pictures we took from his memory card before I returned it to him. I even printed them here in your office. I'm sorry they're not the best quality, but I didn't want to get them developed anywhere."

I kiss her head. "Good girl." _And very, very smart._

I open the album again, to enjoy her sexy- _Wait._ Then why wouldn't she give this to me? She said she knew I wouldn't like them. Why wouldn't I?

"Why wouldn't I like these photos of you, baby? You look hot as fuck!"

"I know they're not anything like you're use to. They're too tame compared to your other photos."

 _Tame?_ Did she not see the outcome of these photos. _Hold on._ "My other photos?"

"I was looking for a place to hide your gift and found your other photos." _What is she talking about?_ "Of the girls. Um. Your previous submissives?" Oh. _Those photos._ My little insurance policies, against exposure. I forgot they were in there. I haven't looked at them in months.

"It's not what you think. Those pictures are not for recreational use." She raises her brow, not believing. "Okay, maybe at the time they were taken they were. But not now. I honestly forgot they were in there. I haven't looked at them in months. They mean nothing to me. They are my past. You are my future."

I put the sexy photo album on my night table and reach for Ana. "I'll destroy those photos, tomorrow. I don't want them anymore."

"They're your photos, Christian. Do with them as you wish." She gets out of bed and puts my T-shirt and her panties on. "Although, I don't particularly like the idea of my future husband having those types of photos of other women." I can tell she's upset I still have them. She probably thinks they turn me on. They did. But not anymore. Anastasia is the only one for me.

"I don't want _that_ life, anymore. I want _our_ life, now." I tell her as she gets back into our bed, settling under the covers.

"How would you feel if I had revealing photos of other men? Not only other men, but men I've been with. Sexually. Hypothetically speaking, of course." _WHAT THE FUCK!_ I clench my jaw.

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian suddenly gets out of bed, startling me. He walks down the short hallway to the walk-in closet. When he comes back out he has the black box of submissive photos and he walks to the bed. _What is he doing?!_ He reaches for me and grabs my hand, pulling me to stand up.

"Come with me, baby."

"Where are we going?"

"To destroy a part of my past. Now."

He says walking down the hall to his office. We enter his office and he lets go of my hand, walking to his shredder. He turns it on and opens the box. Taking out the photos, he shreds each one. He starts talking as he shreds them, one by one.

"These women are my past. This is going to sound harsh, but they've never meant more to me than a fuck. A way to get off." _That does sound harsh._ "It's only ever been you, baby. I have never made love before you. But with you, making love could be the only kind of sex we ever have and I would be satisfied. I never even had sex in my bed. I have never slept with a women before you. You bring me comfort and chase away all my bad dreams. You're my talisman, baby. I would gladly sleep next to you for the rest of my life, even if you do steal all of the covers and snore. That quiet sound you make when you're in a deep sleep and your mouth is popped open, is so fucking adorable. I've never dated. I want to date you until we are old and gray. And even then I will date you. I've never introduced a women to my family. I want to start a family with you. I will only want all that with you. Only you. It will only ever be you, Anastasia. You're it for me." He says shredding the last one.

He turns off his shredder and looks up to see the tears running down my face. I quickly wipe them as best I can. He walks over to me and holds my face between his hands, wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"You, are my future. I wont do or let anything jeopardize that. You, mean everything to me. You, are my everything. To the world you may be just another girl, but to me, Anastasia. You are the world. My world." He kisses each of my cheeks, kissing my tears away. He then kisses my lips.

"Oh, Christian." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. _How this man makes me feel._

* * *

The next morning we're laying in bed, cuddling.

I can't believe how fast this has all happened. And to think I could have ruined it. If Christian wasn't so persistent, I wouldn't be here laying in his arms, in his bed, sharing his home, wearing a huge diamond ring. I was such a total bitch to him.  
 _How in the world, am I laying here right now?_

"I'm a horrible person." I say out loud.

"You're not a horrible person."

"Not anymore. I was, though."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was so mean and rude to you when you showed interest in me. I can't believe I'm here now. With you. That my bitchiness didn't keep you from me. I was so awful."

"You were like that because of your past, baby. I don't blame you for that. I have a horrible past myself, I'm glad you don't hold that against me."

"You were very determined." I say, remembering his stalkerish pursuit.

"I was. I knew I wanted you and I when I want something bad enough, I don't take no for an answer." He kisses my head. "I have to get some work done, after we eat."

"Okay. I have to call my mother anyway." _This is going to be interesting. They haven't even met yet._

* * *

 **APOV**

"Mom, say something." My mom is stunned into silence.

 _"You're not pregnant, are you?"_

"No. No. Nothing like that."

I know _that_ is going to be everyone's first thought. It was at the Grey's. But it still hurts to hear. It will either be she's pregnant or she's a gold digger. Either way, people are going to talk and comment about our rushed nuptials and have their opinions. Christian and I know the truth. I wouldn't marry just because I'm pregnant, anyway. Right thing to do, or not. There's such thing as co-parenting. I love him for him, who he is as a person. Not his money and what I can get out of him. I know I shouldn't let it bother me what people think, but I can't help but feel the hurt hearing it from our family.

 _"Then why so soon, Ana? You've not known this man long. You're so young. You should live a little before you settle down."_

"Mom, can't you just be happy for me? I love him. He loves me. We want to get married no

 _"Of course, I'm happy for you. I just need to get this through my mind. It's a shock, to be honest. I mean, I haven't even met him. Ray said there was something special between you two... but marriage?"_ I stay quiet, not wanting to repeat myself during our whole conversation. _"Does Ray know?"_

"Christian asked his permission to ask me. He's happy for us." He too, thinks we're moving too fast. But he's happy I'm happy.

 _"Oh, that's sweet and traditionally. Have you set a date yet?"_

"Well... Christian would like to get married as soon as possible. So...Um... We're getting married in a month."

 _"A month?! Anastasia Rose!_ _This is so rushed! A month? Seriously? You know I've had my fair share of weddings but a month is no time to plan a proper wedding, especially your first. And you say you're not pregnant?"_ What does she mean my first?! Christian will be my only husband! EVER! I wont be like her! _"Well, I hope I'll get to meet my new son-in-law before the wedding."_

"Of course, you will." I say irritated. Upset with her 'first wedding' remark.

 _"Well, if this is what you want to do, Ana. I will not stand in your way. You two need time together first, plenty of time for kids later."_

 _Kids?!_ "Thanks, mom. I'll let you go, now. I'll call you another time." I'm too angry to talk with her any longer.

 _"Alright, Ana. Don't forget, I want to meet him before the wedding. And not the day before, either."_

"Okay." I say frustrated.

 _"Love you."_

"You, too, mom."

I hang up with my mother. Christian is still in his office so I go to the library.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm working on a deal that will get Paul _fucking_ Clayton out of Anastasia's life forever. She said he hasn't bothered her and she hasn't seen him since that day she went to visit him in college. I wonder, if Elliot never asked me to look into hardware stores, if he would have shown his face. Would I know who her ex was, if that night hadn't of happened? Would she of told me? _I hope so._ It doesn't matter, because I found out who he is either way. I don't like that he's in Portland. That's too fucking close to my baby. Mars is too close to my baby, if you ask me. I took his family's business. They have nothing. Though, he can still get a job anywhere. _Seattle._ That's not going to fucking happen.

I had Ros look at hardware stores in Alaska. _Cold fucking Alaska_. I purchased a store there and had her offer the Clayton's a job there. I'm giving them a limited amount of time to decide. The pay is defiantly not as good as it should be. And I'm offering no benefits. I'd be surprised if they took the offer. So I had to throw in a sweetener. Six months of paid rent in Alaska. They've lost their home, so that should win them over. He better fucking take this deal. It's the best he's going to get. I don't give a fuck what he does in Alaska as long as he's away from my Ana.

I hear my office door open. I look up and _H-O-L-Y F-U-C-K_! I swallow. Hard.

* * *

 **APOV**

I've finished reading a book, I just couldn't put down. It left me hot and bothered, and wanting my man. I leave the library and go to our room. In the walk-in closet, I pull out the suitcase of my lingerie bags and sexy heels. I get out my most daring. Christian stared at the photo of me wearing this for a long time. It is _beyond_ out of my comfort zone, but it made me feel unbelievably sexy and very confidante, while I was wearing it.

I take out the black corset. The one that doesn't have fabric covering the breasts. I get the X pasties, to cover my nipples. Kate took her boots back so I grab a pair of black sky-high killer heels. I know he loves me in stockings so I get a black thigh-high pair. Instead of the black panties I wore with this outfit in the photo, I grab the black butterfly, crotchless panties.

I take it all into the bathroom to change. Wearing this outfit, I wont have to take _anything_ off before we have sex. I put everything on and look into the large bathroom mirror. I look sexy. I really like this look. I can't believe something so out of my comfort zone can make me feel like this. I quickly put on some mascara and lip gloss and grab a robe. I wouldn't want to give the security or Mrs. Jones a fright.

I walk out of our bedroom and towards Christian's office. I hope he's not too busy. Somehow I think once he sees me in this, he wont be busy for long. Still I'd hate to disturb him. I peek inside the room. He hasn't noticed me and is engrossed with his laptop, typing like crazy. I take a deep breath and remove the robe, before I open the door completely. He looks up noticing the movement and immediately stops what he's working on and stares at me, desire in his darkening eyes. I bite my lip. _Now what?_ He usually initiates our sexual interactions, but he's quiet. What do I do? Wait for him to direct me? Or-

I slowly walk in and shut the door. It bangs, loudly, shutting behind my back, as I lean against it. The noise made me jump. I reach my hand behind my back and lock the door. Christian shuts his laptop slowly. He has, yet, to say a word. I can see he is panting already, anticipating with wonder, at what I will do next. He licks his lips, as his gaze runs up and down my body, not stopping. I can see the bulge in his pants from here, so I know he's hard. I slowly walk towards him. He shifts in his chair and moves it following me. Not wanting foreplay and just wanting him, now. I reach for his pants and undo the button, then the zipper. I pull his beautiful, hard erection free from his pants. I stoke him a few times. I look at Christian through my lashes and his eyes are completely black, showing his desire.

I want him! I stop stroking him and place my hands on his shoulders. He puts his hands on my hips. I kneel on his chair, my knees on either side of him, straddling him. We're looking into each other's eyes. He moves one of his hands to line up his dick with my sex, then puts his hand back on my hip. I look at him the whole time, as I slowly sink down onto him. My mouth opens in pleasure but no sound escapes. His head falls backward onto the chair. I start to ride him. Bouncing and grinding on him. He flexes his hips meeting me. It feels phenomenal. I will never get enough of him. _I can't believe this man is my future husband._

Suddenly he stands, lifting me with him. In one swift motion he swipes all the paperwork off his desk and lays me next to his laptop. He continues to thrust into me. He reaches up and pulls off the pasties covering my nipples. He starts sucking my nipple. _Hard._ I moan loud, and grab his hair in my hands. My insides clench tight. I feel and here him growl in response. I can't control my orgasm that rips through me. He groans with my nipple, still in his mouth, as I scream out. Christian stands, still inside me, moving. He's clenching his jaw tight, grunting and groaning, holding off his own release. Continuing to thrust into me, letting me ride out my orgasm, prolonging it.

Once I've finished coming, he continues his sweet torture. Since he's no longer prolonging my orgasm he really starts to move. More than before. Slamming into me harder than before. Pounding into me at an intense pace. He holds my hips down so I can't meet his thrusts. I feel more, when he holds me down. It's intense. This is why I love being tied up.

He grabs my leg and puts it on his shoulder. He puts his knee on his desk, going deeper inside me. He leans down, and if possible, increases his pace. Thrusting into me over and over, faster and faster. He kisses me with so much passion. I moan into his mouth. It's so deep this way. He lifts my other leg putting it on his other shoulder and climbs all the way on his desk with me. He puts his hands, one on each of my shoulders, holding me. Continuing to fuck me. I scream and moan uncontrollably. It feels... _there are no words. No words to describe this feeling._

He sits up and lifts my ass higher, and starts fucking me like crazy. Really going at it.

I'm moaning louder than I ever have. Screaming out uncontrollably. I am so loud. I can't keep quiet. _Oh god!_ _This feels...!_

I feel another orgasm starting to build. He puts my legs back down on either side of him. My heels flat on his desk so my knees are bent. He pushes my thighs apart, holding them wide open, watching his dick go in and out. Christian starts playing with my clit, rubbing it faster and faster. And it doesn't take long before I come, crashing down. I come so hard, I squirt all over him. This is the most intense orgasm I have ever had. It feels beyond amazing. I scream out, louder than before. My head is tilted so far back and my back arching high off the desk. I dig my nails into Christian's forearms, clawing. Screaming.

 _OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, MY FUCKING..._

Christian growls out, sounding animalistic. He puts his hand that he was playing with my clit with back on my thigh. Holding both my thighs down and open. He starts to pump, slowly and deeply into me, as he comes, but just before he's done coming, he pulls out and finishes on my exposed breasts. His sperm covering them.

 _Holy shit! That's fucking hot!_

It's a lot of semen and he even came inside me. _He must have super sperm!_ I am panting as I watch him rub my breasts with one of his hands, spreading his sperm so my breasts are completely covered with his seed. Marking me. When I look at him he is watching me. He leans down and kisses me, biting my lip.

He gets down off his desk, putting his dick back into his pants. Then reaching his clean hand out to help me. I sit up with his help, on his desk and he sits in his chair. His elbows, on the arm of his chair. He runs his finger along his bottom lip and he looks at his other hand, palm flat. The hand that he used to spread his sperm all over my breasts, then to my exposed, semen covered breasts. They are bouncing as I pant, trying to catch my breath. My arms are stretched out behind me, causing my breasts to push out further. My sexy heels, one on each side of his chair, so my sex is fully exposed. My breasts on full display, covered in his sperm.

I am surprised, as this is the first time in my life... I. AM. NOT. BLUSHING.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot. I can not believe you'll be my wife." He shakes his head. "How the _fuck..._ did I get so lucky?"

 _I'm the lucky one, Grey._

* * *

 **A/N: _I got 'Alaska' from FSoG. In an email Anastasia sends Christian, she tells him she would run to Alaska.  
_**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: _That last chapter... what can I say? Hot right?!_ ;) _*fanning myself.*_**

* * *

 **APOV**

Waking up sore is a given when you're Christian's lover. I feel overused, but in a good way. _A very good way._ The way that man can make me come... The way he makes me feel. Not only physically but emotionally, as well. Those words he said to me, as he shredded those pictures. I couldn't control my tears. _Happy tears_. I am so glad he asked me to marry him. I know I was scared at first. Look at my parents, of course, I was scared. But those words Christian spoke. I knew they came from his heart and I knew he meant every word. That I am the only one for him. As he, is the only one for me. We are meant to be.

My mother sure knows how to upset me. I guess all parents do. Carrick upset Christian after we announced our engagement to his family. Though, Christian seemed more than upset. But honestly, I see why his father suggested the pre-nup. I know he's just concerned for his son. Me, being his only known girlfriend. The only girl he's introduced to his family. And we're already engaged, after only being together for a month. If this situation happened to my offspring, I would probably feel the same. Wanting to protect them from what so obviously screams, gold digger. I know I'm not. Christian knows I'm not. But I've only interacted with is family less than a handful of times. I hope as time goes by, and his father gets to know me better, he will see he has nothing to worry about.

Our parents are happy for us. Concerned, but happy. My mother... I can get what she said out of my head. _My first marriage?! My ONLY marriage!_ We never really, ever got along. I'm glad I stayed with Ray when they divorced. I couldn't believe my mother remarried only a month after divorcing Ray. And that husband number three gave me the creeps. Of course, if I had gone with my mother, maybe I wouldn't have met _Paul Clayton_ in high school. Although, I'm not sure if that would put me out of danger. Near the end of summer vacation. I went to visit my mother and her new husband Steven, husband number three, in Vegas. He would constantly look at me. Not just look, but stare. At my body. I became extremely uncomfortable and when he _'accidentally'_ touched my behind, I called my dad that day and went home early. That marriage didn't last long. Five short months. She doesn't like to talk about him. Then she remarried. Again.

I stretch out and reach for Christian. His side is empty and warm. He must of just got up. I hear the shower start. Looking at the clock, I see it's time to get up and get ready for work. I get out of bed and walk into our bathroom to see my sexy man through the glass shower doors. He's washing his hair. Unashamed to eye fuck my future husband, I do. He's a fine specimen of a man. Even flaccid, he's big. I can't believe _that_ fits inside me. I take off the T-shirt I'm wearing and my panties. I open the shower door. He turns around hearing it open. His eyes, eye fuck my body, just as mine did his, when I came in the bathroom.

Standing at the entry of the shower, not entering yet. I ask as seductively as I can. "Mind if I join you?" I bite my lip and his eyes go straight to my mouth and darken.

"Not at all."

I walk in. I get my hair wet and Christian gets the shampoo. He lathers it in my hair, washing it for me. We rinse my hair and he starts washing my body, paying extra attention to my breasts.

He kisses my shoulder. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I woke and then heard the shower. I decided to join you."

"I'm very glad you did."

I let out a small moan as he pinches my nipples. "You must be a breast man." I giggle.

"I'm an Anastasia man. Hands flat on the wall. I'm going to take you now."

* * *

After our incredible shower, we dressed for work. We're eating our breakfast that Mrs. Jones has prepared.

"My mother wants to meet you before the wedding." I let him know.

"And I her. I'm not sure when but we'll fly down to Georgia before the wedding."

"Don't go out of your way just to meet her. If your too busy it's fine."

"Baby." He chuckles. "You sound like you don't want me to meet her. I have to meet your mother. She's my future mother in-law."

"I know. But she can be a bit much. Just as I didn't want Ray to scare you away. Carla will be worse. Where Ray was an overprotective father, we're not biologically related. Carla can be flakey, she's all over the place. And tends to speak before thinking. She doesn't mean any harm, she just doesn't have a filter. I want you to know I am _nothing_ like her. I'm more like Ray."

"I know what you're like. I wont hold the way your mother is or anything she says against you. I have to meet your mother, baby. We're getting married." He says serious.

"I don't want you to meet her and think that I'm like her. I'm not."

He kisses my head. "Not to worry, baby. I'd marry you even if she was a crack-whore. You don't hold my birthmother against me. I'm not holding yours against you."

"Christian-"

"Mr. Grey." We turn around on the stools we're sitting on, when Taylor interrupts us. "There's a issue, sir. Welch just phoned."

"What is it." Christian demands in his CEO voice. Taylor glances at me for a brief second. If I blinked, I would have missed it. _Me?_ "I see. Take care of it." Christian clenches his jaw.

Taylor nods, leaving. I look at Christian concerned. _What about me?_ Christian must see the worried look I give him. He kisses my head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, baby. I'm taking care of it." I just nod.

We've finish our breakfast, so we leave to go to _Grey House._

Christian says since it's a nice day, he wants to drive us in his R8. Taylor and Sawyer following in the SUV. I really love this car. I've yet to drive it. I wonder if Christian would ever let me drive his precious R8.

"What are your plans for today, baby?" He asks, as he starts to drive. He looks extremely sexy driving.

"I'm not sure. I should probably get on with wedding planning since we don't have long. I expect, Kate and Mia, will probably call with wedding ideas and bombard me with their ideas."

"Don't let them plan our wedding. This is your wedding not theirs. Take what they say into consideration but don't agree on anything if you don't like it. I'd marry you wearing anything, but I'd really hate to see you walk down the aisle wearing a Pepto Bismol pink dress."

I laugh imaging that. "I should wear that outfit I wore last night."

"The fuck you will!" He roars.

"I'm just joking, Christian. For your eyes only."

"Damn straight!" He runs a hand through his hair. "Fuck, that was so fucking... Fuck!" He says thinking of yesterday, unable to explain it in words. I can agree with that. It was indescribable.

He pulls up to _Grey House_ and parks his R8. Christian gets out and opens my door. Walking into GEH, we get the usual response. Stares. I'm sure they would be stopping and starring if they knew how we spent our weekend. There's that blush that has been hiding. I was thinking of our engagement, though my _inner freak_ thought of our incredible office sex yesterday.

We get into the elevator with Taylor and Sawyer. Sawyer gets off with me at my floor and Taylor goes up with Christian. Walking to my desk, I discretely take off my engagement ring, putting it safely in my bag. I'm not sure what Christian would think of this. He'd probably flip, but we haven't gone public yet with our engagement and I really don't want it leaked to the media. If them hounding me, like at my apartment when they first found out I was Christian's girlfriend is anything to go by. I can only imagine what they will be like, once they find out we're getting married.

I sit at my desk, turning on my computer. I get everything ready to start my day. Mr. Logan walks past my desk, to go into his office.

"Good morning, Ana. Good weekend?

"Morning. Yes. It was really great, thank you. You?"

"Mine could have been better." He winks at me, as he enters his office.

Was he flirting with me? Does he not know who my boyfr... I mean, does he not know who my fiancé is?! Well, I guess he wouldn't know Christian is my fiancé, yet. Although, he should defiantly know, Christian is my boyfriend. If he knows what is good for his health, he better keep his distance from the CEO's future wife.

I get to work reading manuscripts.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I kiss Anastasia and she gets off the elevator on the Grey Publishing floor. The doors close. Now I can talk with Taylor about the issue.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, Welch called to say, that someone tried taping into Ms. Steele's phone. Welch and Barney are in your office now, waiting to debrief you."

I nod. And as soon as the elevator doors open, we storm past Andrea and Olivia, into my office. Welch my security advisor and Barney my IT guy are waiting for us. I sit behind my desk and nod for them to begin.

"Sir," Barney begins. "I've been monitoring Ms. Steele's phone, as I do yours, since she's been associated with you publicly. This morning, I got a ping alerting me that someone tried hacking into her phone. When my firewall bounced them back they tried tracking her through her phone. I blocked the tracker and diverted it back to them. I've set her phone so they can't track it again. I'm working on who it may be, but so far, I've got nothing. All I have found is that they are here in Seattle. I'm still working on it, sir."

"Taylor mentioned an ex. A Paul Clayton. He's a suspect, but as you are who you are, it could quiet possibly be anyone." Welch informs me of what I already know.

"I've hired Reynolds and Ryan, adding to your security. I've assigned Reynolds to tail Clayton. He hasn't located him as of yet. Clayton hasn't been easy find, since his family lost their home and the hardware store. He's not staying with his parents and they seem to of had a falling out due to this whole predicament." Taylor lets me know.

"Assign Ryan with Sawyer, on Anastasia. Sawyer will stay on as her CPO, Ryan will tag along for extra security when she's in public. Once the media finds out about our engagement it's going to be a shit storm. They swarmed her when they found out she was dating me. If they find out we're getting married before we're ready to announce our engagement... " _I can only imagine._

"Already on it, sir." Taylor informs me.

"Keep working on who was trying to hack into her phone. I want to be notified as soon as you find out who it is. I suspect Paul Clayton. I want confirmation on my suspicions."

They all nod and take their leave. I pick up my phone to call Ros.

"Ros, have the Claytons confirmed the move to Alaska?"

 _"The parents of Paul Clayton have agreed to the terms. They haven't heard from their son in a week. I've tried calling as well, but I get no answer."_

"The contract is for all the Clayton family members. That includes Paul Clayton. If he doesn't agree as well, the deal is off."

 _"I'll let them know."_

"Be sure that you do. They only have a limited amount of time before this offer expires." The office wont expire, because I want him far away from my Ana. Though it helps to move a deal along when people think they're on borrowed time.

I get off the line with her and begin my day.

Olivia brings me my coffee and looks shocked when I thank her. Andrea follows her in, to go through my schedule. She's my PA and takes care of my scheduling. I have no choice but to inform her of my pending nuptials so she' wont schedule anything during or after, for our honeymoon. She congratulates me and I continue with my day.

* * *

 **APOV**

Right on queue, I receive text messages shortly before lunch. From both Kate and Mia.

 _ **I talked to my mom. She'll do your gown, but you'll need to meet with her ASAP, since you're wanting to wed in a month. -KK**_

 _ **Ana! We need to go over invitations! Lunch? -Mia**_

I'm torn between which to do first. Dress or invitations? I'll need a dress to get married in. We'll need invitations to send out to our family and friends. Christian can help with the invitations, he can't with the dress. I'll do the dress, during lunch and invites, this evening. That way Christian will be home to help.

 **Sure. We'll go to your mom's shop together? -A**

 **I'm spending my lunch hour with Kate. We're going to her mother's wedding dress shop, for my measurements and to discuss my dress that she'll design and make. Invitations this evening? Christian will be home to help. -A**

 _ **Okay. Cool. I'll text my mom. Pick me up? Sawyer driving or do we get to enjoy your convertible? -KK**_

 _Mmmmm..._

 _ **Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I join you?! I want to dress shop too! -Mia.**_

 **Sure. Can you meet us at Kavanagh's Bridal Boutique? -A**

 _ **YES! -Mia**_

 **Mia's joining us. She'll meet us there. See you soon. -A**

 _ **Okay! This is going to be so much fun! -KK**_

It's time for my lunch break. I start gathering my things and walk to the elevator. Sawyer joins me and I go up instead of down.

 _-DING-_

I walk off the elevator and see Olivia Christian's intern sitting at the desk. I don't see Andrea anywhere. I walk to the desk.

"Hello. Is Christian available?"

"Mr. Grey, is in a meeting. He's not to be disturbed." _Darn._ There goes my plans.

"Okay. Thank y-" I'm interrupted by a deep sexy voice behind me.

"Baby? Everything alright?"

I turn around smiling. "Yes. Everything's fine."

He's coming out of a conference room. I walk over to meet him. There is a glass wall so I can see inside the room he was just in. A meeting being held. He notices me looking inside the conference room.

"I'm sorry, I can't do lunch today. I have meetings all day."

"No." I shake my head. "I'm going with Kate and Mia. To do _stuff."_ I raise my eyebrow, hinting what 'stuff' I'll be doing.

"That's great. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wonder if I could drive."

He furrows his brow. "The SUV?" I shake my head. His eyes widen, eyebrows to his hairline. "The Spyder?"

"Spyder?"

"The R8. I told you, it's an Audi Spyder R8." He explains. "You want to drive my car?"

"Yes." I squeak and bite my lip.

He smirks. "Getting accustomed to the lifestyle of the rich and famous already, future Mrs. Grey?" He asks quietly.

I shrug my shoulders. He looks as if he's considering it. Then puts his hand in his pocket, pulling out his keys.

"Don't dent it." Handing me his keys. I'm totally shocked. It doesn't hurt to ask, but I never thought he would agree. _I get to drive the R8!_

"Not to worry, Mr. Grey. I wouldn't dream of wrecking your precious car." I say with a wide smile.

"It's not my car that's precious to me. It's you that I'm worried about. I can fix the car if it gets damaged, I could give a fuck. I can just as easily buy fifty, with out noticing a dent in my bank account. But you. I can never get another. Be careful driving, baby. My precious cargo is aboard." _The things this man says to me._

"Christian." I say emotionally and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him.

He returns the kiss but he doesn't let it get too far and is the first to pull away. He takes my left and brings it to his lips but stops short. He looks at my hand and then back to me, raging mad.

"Where the fuck is your ring, Anastasia?!" He growls out quietly through his teeth. Seething.

 _Oh no._ I forgot to put it back on in the elevator before I came to his floor.

"I-I. Um. I-I have it. I just took it off temporarily. Um, we haven't gone public with our announcement yet and I didn't want someone to notice and tell the media. I'm going with Kate and Mia to Kavanagh's Bridal Boutique and if the paparazzi see me going into a bridal shop wearing an engagement ring, they'll put two and two together. I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened when they found out we were dating. I imagine they would be worse with an engagement." I quickly give him my excuse.

He continues to bring my hand to his mouth and kisses where my ring should be. "Good thinking, but I want it to stay on your finger. Never to be taken off. Ever. Return it to it's rightful place as soon as you're no longer in public. Immediately after you leave the wedding dress shop, baby."

I nod my head and give him a chaste kiss. "Of course." _Melt down diverted._

"That reminds me. I've added to your security. Sawyer will stay on as your CPO. But you'll also have another following you, so when the public does find out, nothing like what happened before should be an issue. The situation will be better handled with two security details. Ryan will be working with Sawyer. Stay near Sawyer. No more waiting at the entrance of stores. He's to go wherever you go from now on. No exceptions."

"I understand. I'll let you get back to your meeting. I'm going to go now, I don't have long. I'm meeting Kate and we're driving to her mom's shop together."

"Have fun, baby. Remember. No pink 'Pepto' dress." He kisses me again. I giggle.

He goes into the conference room, returning to his meeting. "Excuse the interruption, gentlemen. Personal business. Shall we continue." I hear him say to the room of businessmen in his controlled CEO voice. Nothing like how he was just speaking to me. They all look stupefied. I giggle.

Sawyer and I get back on the elevator and go down to the main floor. When we step off, a man walks up to us. I presume him to be Ryan, the security Christian mentioned. He is wearing the same MIB suit, Taylor and Sawyer wear. This is so weird. I giggle thinking he may take out the mind eraser thing they use in that movie. But then immediately stop. _I hope not._ I don't ever want the memory of Christian taken from me.

"Ms. Steele, this is Ryan. He'll be joining us. Ryan, this is Ms. Steele."

"Miss." He says with a nod. _Well, at least it's not ma'am._

"Ms. Steele, is fine." I smile. I would say Ana, like I've asked Sawyer and Taylor to call me. But I know Christian likes things to be formal with 'staff'.

I walk out with my entourage. They follow me to Christian's R8, that is parked in his personal space. I get in and start the engine. It actually purrs. I see my security get into the SUV, Sawyer driving. I put it in drive and press my foot on the pedal. I feel like I'm flying. It has a lot of power. I drive to _Seattle Times_ and Kate is already waiting for me. When I pull up in this car, her mouth drops open.

I honk when she just stands there, not moving. _We don't have all day, Kate._

"Holy shit, Steele." She says getting in and buckling. I drive us towards her mom's shop. "Wow, Ana. I'd say you've got, wife of a billionaire down. This car is hot!"

"I know." I say and grin just as Christian did when I commented about this car, my first time seeing it.

We're almost to the shop when Kate yells out. "Ana!"

"Jesus Kate! What? You startled me."

"Where's your ring?!"

"Oh. I took it off." I glance at her, as I park in the lot of the shop. Her eyes widen. "It's not what you think. I don't want the media to see it."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Does Christian know you took it off?"

"Yes." I say as we unbuckle and get out. "He's not happy about it. But he understands why. I'm to put it back on as soon as we leave here."

We enter the shop and both Kate's parents are here. The store is empty. Kate hugs her parents, they return her affection and then hug me.

"Kate, tells us you're getting married, sweetheart. Congratulations. I never thought I'd see the day." Kate's mom says to me.

"Yes. I am. Thanks. And thank you so much for making my dress on such short notice, Kelly."

She waves me away. "Don't you worry about it, dear. You're family. You must be Ana's fiancé. I'm Kelly Kavanagh." I turn around to see she is talking to Sawyer.

"Um. He's my security. Christian Grey is my finance."

"Oh, silly me. Eamon and Kate mentioned that. It must of slipped my mind." She laughs. Kate rolls her eyes at her mother. I giggle.

"So Christian Grey is finally settling down, huh? We've done business together. He's a shrewd operator." Kate's dad asks.

"Yes, but we're keeping it to ourselves at the moment. I know you're all a big news family with owning Kavanagh Media and Kate working at _Seattle Times_ but I'd really appreciate it if you all could be discreet. We want to keep quiet about it for now. I don't want the paparazzi hounding me."

"As my wife said, darling girl. You're family. Your secrets are safe with us." He assures me like I knew he would.

"Thanks, Eamon. I really appreciate it."

"I'll let you ladies get to it. I must be getting back. Ana, darling girl. You'll make a wonderful daughter in-law to the Grey's. I know." I smile.

The Kavanagh's always treated me like their own daughter. It was like I had a second home and family with them. I no longer call them Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh. It would be like calling Ray, Mr. Steele. _Weird._

Kate's dad leaves and as we're walking with Kate's mother to a private room in the back, Mia comes rushing through the door with Grace. Mia is pulling Grace by her arm. Grace is wearing still wearing her scrubs.

"Sorry we're late. Mom wouldn't hurry."

Grace closes her eyes, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. I giggle.

"Mia." She tells her daughter frustrated. "I cannot hurry when I'm with a patient. I told you to go ahead and I would meet you here. I would have liked to of changed first." Grace looks at me. "I hope you don't mind that I've tagged along darling girl."

"No. Of course not. You're more than welcome."

We all go back to the private room so Kelly can take my measurements and we can discuss the dress I'd like her to design for me.

She asks me if I'd like privacy, just her and I, while she measures me in my underwear. But since Christian, I've been confidante as ever with my body so if the girls are okay with staying in the room. I don't mind either. Thankfully, I'm not wearing a pair of the crotchless panties today. _Giggle._ I take off my work clothes and heels. Kelly asks me to stand on the platform in the middle of the room. I do and she starts taking the measurements of my body,she needs while we discuss what I'd like and our wedding plans so far. We don't have much planned at all. And not much time to plan it either.

"So, I know the date. Do you have any other plans confirmed?"

"Not really. We've just started planning."

"Have you decided where yet?"

"Christian's parents' estate." I tell her and look at Grace, smiling. She smiles back with glossy eyes.

"How nice. An outdoor wedding then?"

"Yes. Their grounds are breathtaking. I asked Christian and he agreed."

"It was your idea to get married at our parents house, in the backyard?" Mia asks.

"Yes. Christian liked the idea, as well."

"Alright, sweetheart. I have all the measurements I need for your gown. You can get dressed and we'll discuss and come up with an original design for your wedding gown."

I step off the platform and dress.

We're all sitting around imputing ideas into the gown that Kelly will make. It's frustrating with so many different opinions of the what the gown should look like. Kate's vision is a bit too daring for a wedding. _Lord, help Mr. Kavanagh's heart when this girl gets married_. Mia insists on the typical big puffy ball gown like a princess would wear. Luckily, not pink. Grace's vision was a little too old fashioned for me. I'd like a more modern, sexy but sophisticated gown.

I notice Kelly only writing down my ideas and I smile a grateful smile at her. She winks, in understanding. I guess she does do this everyday. Brides and their families discussing gowns. I tell her I want a slim fitted gown. I want to show off my curves but modestly. I'd like to be sexy for my husband but also classy. I tell her I'd like a lace gown. Lace is very beautiful. Classic. It's getting close to the end of my lunch break. Kelly tells me she will come up with a few designs I can choose from and she will get right on it, since the wedding is only a month away. I thank and hug her.

Kate, Mia, Grace and I, along with my security leave the bridal shop together. We walk out and hug each other, saying our, 'see you laters' and head to our cars.

When Mia sees I have the R8, she yells "Christian let you drive his car?!"

"Yes." I smile, remembering his 'precious cargo' comment.

"Wow! He must really love you."

"Of course he does. That's why he's marring her." Kate says.

"Christian never lets anyone drive his baby. Wow Ana." I smile. I giggle, thinking this car is no longer his baby. _I am_. And he will definitely not be letting anyone ride me.

I drop Kate back off at _Seattle Times_ and drive to the deli to grab a sandwich. I'll eat at my desk, while I work since I didn't get a chance to eat during my break. I get out of the R8 and walk to the deli's entrance. Ryan in front of me and Sawyer behind. I hear some fumbling, scuffing, and grunting behind me. I turn around to see Sawyer pushing a man up against the building, holding the man's arm behind his back. It looks painful. I can't see the man's face. I wonder what happened to cause Sawyer to act.

Ryan is standing next to me, he puts his hand on my elbow.

"Get into the SUV, Ms. Steele". Ryan orders.

I glance at him as he leads me to the back of the SUV instead of the R8, that I've been driving. He has his other hand near his holster, ready if need be. I look back to Sawyer and the man, as I walk to the SUV. I guess this is why I now have two men protecting me. Although, I still don't trust this Ryan guy yet. I've just met him today.

Ryan opens the rear door of the SUV. I make to get in, but stop as the man starts shouting.

"What the fuck, dude! Get the fuck off me!"

I quickly look back. Recognizing the voice.

* * *

 **A/N: _I know that is Kate's father's name. I couldn't find her mother's name._**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: _Not sure why, but some thought the man was Jose.  
Jose is her friend and is on her list of those approved to be near Anastasia.  
Sawyer also knows who Jose is and what he looks like, so he wouldn't of done that to Jose.  
Just so we're clear. It is not, Jose. _-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Mr. Grey. Barney and Welch are here to see you, sir." Andrea says through the intercom.

"Send them in."

If they need a face-to-face meeting, perhaps they've found something. Otherwise, they could have called. What could they have found. Who is trying to track my Ana? _Is it Clayton?_ I'll soon find out, as they've just entered my office along with Taylor.

"Well?" I ask, before they even get a chance to sit.

Barney begins. "I've deciphered the hacker program they were using. I've located who tried hacking into Ms. Steele's phone, sir. A Lyle Williams." Who the fuck is Lyle Williams? _Williams?_

"I've just done a background check on him, sir." Welch takes over the conversation. "Seems I've done a background check on his sister for you, three years ago."

"Leila."

"Yes, sir. Leila Williams."

 _Why the fuck would Leila's brother be trying to track Anastasia?_

 **APOV**

"What the fuck, dude! Get the fuck off of me!"

I stop, just before getting into the back of the SUV. _I know that voice._ I quickly turn around.

"Ethan?"

"Ana!" He struggles against Sawyer's hold.

I try to go over to him and Sawyer, but Ryan stops me. "It's okay. I know him. Sawyer, let him go!"

Sawyer steps away from Ethan. I walk over to Ethan, as he shakes his arm, rubbing it.

"Ethan." I say his name again, smiling. "Wow, Ethan!" I hug him.

"Hey, Ana." Ethan returns my hug, and gives me his all-American boy grin as he examines me at arm's length. "You look... wow. Different. You changed your hair? Your clothes? I don't know, but you look good, Ana. Really good. _Hot._ " He puts his arm around me.

"I'm just in my work clothes, Ethan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm back in town and I wanted to surprise my little sister with lunch today. But when I got there she was already gone. I saw you walking and I _was_ going to hug you. But then this guy jumped out of no-fucking-where and attacked me." _Why he would come up behind me when he knows Ray trains me in self-defense is beyond me._ "Who is this guy, Ana?" He nods to where Sawyer is standing.

"Sorry. That's Sawyer. He's sort of my bodyguard. He didn't know I know you. Are you alright?" I get out of his hold to check his arm. His eyebrows raise to his hairline at the word bodyguard.

"Bodyguard? From... from that Paul guy? Did your dad hire him?" He asks concerned.

"No, not just from _him,_ any threat. You included, as you can see."

"Wow. Ray stepped up, huh? Training you self defense not enough for his peace of mind? He hires a personal bodyguard to watch over you too?"

"Ray didn't hire him. He works for Christian."

"Who's Christian?" Oh, I forgot Ethan was away in Europe.

"My boyfriend."

We haven't gone public with our engagement, yet, otherwise I would say fiancé. I would tell Ethan, Christian is my fiancé. However, not on a crowded sidewalk.

"Boyfriend?!" He's shocked. I can't blame him. I was shocked. "You have a... a boyfriend? Really?" He crinkles his brow, unbelieving.

"Yes. His name is Christian." I smile just thinking of him.

"I thought you said, you'd never date again, after Paul? That's what you told me." I know he's trying to sound unaffected but I can hear the hurt in his voice.

Ethan had a crush on me before Paul and I started dating. He didn't tell me until after Paul. He waited a year after _IT_ happened. But I only ever saw him as I see Jose. _A friend. A brother. Not a lover._ Even if he told me before Paul, I probably wouldn't of dated him. So it really didn't matter.

I shrug my shoulders. What can I say? "I'm seeing someone now."

"Is it serious?" He sounds hopeful.

"Yes. Very, very serious." _Forever, serious._ "I'm actually in a hurry. I have to get back to work and I just stopped at this deli to get a sandwich for lunch. I'm sorry I can't chat longer, but I really must be getting back to work."

"Yeah, okay. Hey, why did your _boyfriend_ hire a bodyguard for you? Everything okay?" He looks concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine." I assure him. _He wasn't there when it happened, but he saw the aftermath._ "He's a very well known businessman and it's just a precaution. I wish I could chat longer, but I really must be getting back to work."

"Yeah. We'll have to catch up soon." We hug and Ethan walks down the sidewalk.

I walk back to the R8. I don't have time to get a sandwich now. I'll just grab something from the vending machine. Although, nothing in there sounds good.

Just before I open the driver's door. "Ms. Steele?" I turn around and see Sawyer with a deli to-go bag. "Your lunch."

I smile a huge grateful smile at him. "Thank you, Sawyer!" I say in appreciation.

I take the bag and get into the R8. I drive back to _Grey House._

When I get to my desk I put my ring back on. I eat my sandwich and get to working on some manuscripts.

I'm going to be extremely busy this month.  
Working at Grey Publishing, figuring out how Christian and my mother will meet before we get married, planning our wedding.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Barney tried calling Lyle and Leila, but got no answer. Taylor went to the house the brother is staying at, but nobody was home. Last I heard, Leila got married. So Welch called the husband. We found out that Leila left her husband a few months ago. He was less than helpful. I had Welch update Leila's background check, to see if we can get any new information on her.

I've just finished my lunch meeting. I'm working in my office. Welch just emailed me Leila's updated background check. _What the fuck?_ Paul Clayton is listed as Leila's current relationship.

I get a _ping_ from my _Google Alerts._ I click on it, to open the article.

 **Seattle Nooz.**

 ** _Katherine Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele, known girlfriends of bothers, Elliot and Christian Grey, were spotted going into Kelly Kavanagh's Bridal Boutique. Are these ladies just visiting Mama Kavanagh? Or did a Grey pop the question? Shortly after the ladies arrived, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey and Mia Grey went into the shop. If that doesn't scream wedding bells, I don't know what will. Here at The Nooz, our question is. Which Grey brother? Which of these lucky ladies do you think will be Mrs. Grey? No ring was spotted on either lady. But we suspect that wont be long. Stay tuned, Seattle Nooz is on the hunt for information._** ** _We'll be on Grey Wedding Watch._**

 _This is just fucking great!_ Good thing Anastasia took her ring off before she left. _I never thought I would say that._ I'll need to get my PR team to release a statement. I would have liked to kept this to ourselves. But with us planning our wedding and getting married in a month. The vultures will be circling. I don't want the media to know of our plans, so we wont be making an engagement announcement, yet. I just need to head them off. Them suspecting a wedding, is almost worse than them knowing of one.

 _Now._ What the fuck do I do with this information concerning Paul and Leila. Clayton hasn't been heard from, since that charity event. Taylor will need to remind Leila of her NDA, as soon as we find her. And why the fuck is Leila's brother trying to hack into Anastasia's phone. _This is a cluster-fuck!_ I don't need this shit right now. I call Claude, my trainer, for a session.

 **Baby, I'm going to workout. Sawyer will drive you home. x -C**

 _ **Okay. I'll see you when you get home. Don't forget Mia will be coming over this evening to go over wedding invites. I love you! xoxo -A**_

 **I'll be there. I love you too, baby. x -C**

* * *

 **APOV**

I've just finished working. Christian texted me to say he's going for a workout. I grab my bag and stand, as Mr. Logan comes up to my desk.

"Stellar work today, Ana. Maybe you'd like to go grab a drink, tonight?" I frown at him.

"Um. No, thank you. Christian and I are just going to go home and relax tonight." I say, hoping he can take the hint.

"Mr. Grey? He's still your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"You really like him?" He asks, not believing anyone could.

"I love him."

"He's a little scary, don't you think?" _Then you shouldn't be trying to go out with his fiancé._

"No." _Yes._

"Well, he's a lucky guy. I wont bother you again. See you tomorrow, Ana." He walks off to the elevator.

* * *

Sawyer is driving me to Escala, Ryan in the front passenger seat. My phone starts ringing. I look to see it's my mother. _Now what does she want?_ I answer.

"Hi, mom."

 _"Ana! I'm at Sea-Tec. Come pick me up."_

"What?! What are you doing in Seattle?" _I thought Christian and I would fly to Georgia to see her._

 _"I told you. I want to meet your fiancé before the wedding. Why didn't you tell me you're marrying a billionaire? Betsy, at lady at Bob's country club, showed me an article on you. You're in the news, Ana!"_

"Mom. I told you I was marrying Christian."

 _"You never said the man was wealthy, Anastasia. Are you going to pick me up or not? I flew all the way out here just for you."_

"I didn't ask you to. You should have called before you flew all the way here. Christian is busy and he wont be home until later. We're very busy with planning our wedding right now, mom. We don't have time, at the moment for a visit."

 _"Well, what would you like for me to do, Anastasia? I've flown 3,000 miles just to be here for you. I can help with wedding planning, too. We can go dress shopping while I'm here."_

"Mom, Kelly Kavanagh is designing my dress. I had my measurements taken today. Christian's sister is coming over this evening so we can decide on invitations. I'm really busy. I wont have time to entertain you, too." _Why didn't she phone, before she flew all the way here?!_

 _"That's perfect. I can help with that. Now, are you going to pick me up? Or are you going to force your mother to take a cab."_

I sigh. "I'll be right there." I hang up.

"Sawyer, can you please drive to Sea-Tec. I need to pick up my mother."

"Yes, Ms. Steele." He turns in the direction to the airport.

 _Great._ I didn't expect Christian to meet my mother this soon. And why is she even here? She doesn't come to any of my other milestones. She didn't even come to my high school or college graduation. I told her, Christian and I would come to Georgia. So they could meet. However, she gets on a flight here as soon as she finds out how much money Christian is worth. This is not going to go well, I just know it. I better warn Christian now.

 **My mother is here. -A**

He doesn't reply. He's probably busy.

Sawyer pulls up to the pick-up/drop-off lane. I don't see my mother.

"She may be inside. I call her." I let them know.

It rings and goes to her voice mail. Twice.

I huff. "She's not answering. We'll have to go inside to get her."

"Ryan, will collect your mother, Ms. Steele. It's too much of a security hazard for you to go inside the airport." Ryan gets out.

"Oh. Okay, but how is he going to know what she looks like."

"Mr. Grey sent us photos of approved people associated with you. So we know what people are approved to be in contact with you. Mr. Grey and yourself, can add or remove anyone you wish. It's at your determination."

"Oh. That makes sense, thank you."

I didn't know that's how security worked. At least I have the authorization to add or remove anyone I want. Unlike at _Grey House,_ when I tried to add Jose to my list of approved visitors and Chelsea gave me a hard time.

"Can you add Ethan Kavanagh, please?"

"I've added Mr. Kavanagh. I apologize, for the situation earlier. I was unaware, he was associated you, Ms. Steele."

"Oh, I understand. You were just doing your job. Thank you."

He nods.

I see my mother and Ryan come out of the airport. Ryan is carrying her bags. He opens the rear door for her to get in the back with me and puts her bags in the trunk.

"Ana!" My mother hugs me. "Why didn't you come inside to get me? I had this strange man come up to me. I didn't know what to think."

"It's for my safety. This is Sawyer and Ryan. My CPOs." I point to them.

"Bodyguards?" She whispers. I nod. "Oh, how interesting!" she says excited. _Not really._

"I thought Christian and I were going to meet you in Georgia?"

"Well, you couldn't say when. I didn't want to wait any longer. Let me see your ring!" She reaches for my hand. "Oh Ana! It's beautiful. Looks very expensive, too. What have you planned so far?"

"Nothing really. I've just had my measurements done, by Kelly for my gown. Mia, Christian's sister, is coming over this evening to go over our invitations."

"I would have liked to come with to pick out your dress." She pouts.

"I didn't pick out a dress, mom. Kelly is designing me an original."

"Perfect. I'll come with you to pick it out." _Does she not hear what I'm saying?_

Sawyer drives us to Escala and parks in the approved space for the SUV. Sawyer opens my door and Ryan opens my mother's. She's all smiles as we walk to the elevator.

"Mom, aren't you going to grab your bags?"

"Of course not. That's what these men are here for." I look to Ryan and Sawyer. Ryan is carrying my mother's bags.

"Mother, it's not their job to carry your bags."

"Their job is to do whatever you tell them."

I huff pushing the elevator button. My mother looks around the parking garage.

"There are some nice cars here. Which one is Christian's?"

"All of them. But I told you, he's not home right now."

"All of them?" She asks excited again. I roll my eyes. "That's a lot of cars for one man."

I shake my head as I step into the elevator. I put in the code for the penthouse and my mother asks what I'm doing. When I tell her, her eyes are glowing with excitement. I lean my head back against the elevator wall and close my eyes. This is going to be a long visit. The elevator dings, opening. We walk into the apartment.

My mother is looking around the great room, excited. "Oh, honey. Wow! Now I know why you're marrying him. This defiantly explains the haste to get married." She bumps me with her elbow.

 _WHAT?!_ She hasn't met Christian, yet. How could this explain why I'm marrying him? _The money?!_ Great! First, she thinks I'm getting married because I'm pregnant. Now, my own mother is insinuating, I'm a gold digger. _Thanks mom!_

"Mother. I am not marrying Christian for his money."

"Oh, of course, you're not, Ana. Why do you say that? Has anyone said that to you?" _Yes! You just did!_ I let out a huff, of frustration.

"I'm going to take a shower before Mia gets here. Just... don't touch anything." She laughs and walks towards the kitchen.

I look to the heavens, for divine intervention. _Shit the playroom!_ I run up the stairs and to the playroom door. It's locked. _Thank goodness._ I walk back down the stairs and to our room to shower. I really, really hope she doesn't say anything she shouldn't in front of Christian. I know it's wishful thinking with her. I get out of the shower and put on a pair of yoga shorts and one of Christian's T-shirts. I walk back out to the main room and see my mother in the kitchen bothering Mrs. Jones.

"Have you worked for Christian long?" I hear my mother ask.

"Four years, ma'am." Mrs. Jones responds curtly, still wiping the counter. It's obvious to me, Mrs. Jones doesn't want to be bothered.

"What is he like?"

"Mom, stop bothering her. She's trying to work."

"I'm not bothering her, Ana. I'm asking about Christian."

"Can I get you anything, Ana?" Mrs. Jones asks me, sweetly.

"No, thank you, Gail. I'm just going to grab an orange juice." I walk to the refrigerator, to get a bottle of juice and drink it.

"Ana," My mother says in a hushed whisper. "Why are you calling her by her first name and why did you get that orange juice?"

"It's her name, mom. And I was thirsty." _Why else am I drinking juice?_

"What are you wearing?" She asks like I'm wearing something ridiculous. I'm home and in for the night. I want to be comfortable.

"Clothes."

"Anastasia, you've always had such a smart mouth. Why are you wearing that? You're fiancé is a very rich man. You'll need to dress appropriate for him, if you want to keep him." _What I wore for him yesterday was defiantly not appropriate. I think I'll be fine._ "A man like him... He wont want you if you dress in frumpy T-shirts."

She hasn't even been her _five fucking minutes_ and already I want her to leave. I walk to the sofa to sit and wait for Mia.

 _-DING-_

The elevator opens before I make it to the sofa. I turn around seeing Christian step off the elevator. Sweaty from his workout. Looking, panty soaking hot! I glance at my mother, still in the kitchen and her jaw is completely on the floor, eyes wide. I look back to Christian who is running a small towel through his hair, drying it off. His muscles are bulging as he flexes his arm. He pulls the towel off his head and eyes me up and down. His hair, even more unruly and his eyes, dark. He saunters over to me like I am his prey.

"Chri-" I go to tell him my mother is here. But he kisses me, cutting me off.

He pulls me to him and I can feel his erection. I stifle my moan.

"Chr-"

I try to stop the kiss but he's frantically kissing me. He lifts me in his arms. I don't wrap them around him, like I normally would. My knees are bent and he's holding my ass. He starts walking to the bedroom. _Oh god! Christian!_ I pull away from his mouth.

"You are so fucking sexy." He starts kissing my neck.

Just before he leaves the great room, I start to squirm out of his hold and I stand up. He keeps walking us backwards, towards our bedroom. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him. He's still kissing, sucking, nibbling on my neck, jaw, and earlobe. Hands all over my body.

"Christian," I say breathlessly. "my mother is here." I'm panting and wet. Very wet.

He stops his advances immediately, his mouth still on my neck. "What?" He whispers.

He stands straight up and looks into my eyes. "My mother is here."

I look over his shoulder to see my mother, sitting stunned at what she just saw. Hot, sexy, sweaty, Christian, attack her daughter, sexually. Christian quickly looks over his shoulder and then just as quickly, moves us. Spinning me around so we are facing my mother. I am standing in front of him. He has his arms around me, holding me to him.

"I apologize, Mrs. Adams. I didn't realize you were here." I go to walk to my mother, but Christian tightens his hold on me. "Not yet. I need a minute." He whispers in my ear. _A minute? For what?_ He flexes his hips so I can feel his erection. _Oh!_

"If you'll excuse me, ma'am. I'll go shower and we can meet properly." He says to my mother.

My mom just nods, her mouth still open. Christian kisses my temple and turns to go to our room. I walk to the kitchen where my mother is still sitting stupefied.

"Mom?"

" _That_ man is your fiancé? Anastasia Rose. You lucky, lucky girl. I've seen photos of Christian Grey online. He is much better looking in person. His body... The biceps on that man, alone." She says, shaking her head with a dreamy look in her eyes. _I know._ "And the sexual tension..." She fans herself dramatically.

"MOM!" I blush. "Will you please behave yourself when you meet him?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'll behave."

We wait for Christian, to shower and dress. I would of really liked to have gotten dirty with him and then showered together. But my mother being her, terminated those plans. I help Gail, chop the vegetables for our dinner. I like helping her. She appreciates the help. It's a win-win.

"I hope it's not too much trouble, to add another for dinner. I really didn't know she was coming." I tell Gail quietly.

"Of course, not." She smiles at me.

"Ana!" My mother says my name, in a loud whisper. "Stop doing that before Christian sees you. Mrs. Jones. Get me a glass of wine would you."

"Yes, ma'am." Gail says to my mother. She puts her knife down, stopping her preparations for our meal.

"No. I'll get it."

"Anastasia, if you're going to live this life. You'll have to get use to people waiting on you." My mother says, as I pour her wine. "Let her do her job."

"I only heard 'let her do her job'. I presume you're talking about, Anastasia doing Mrs. Jones' job. I agree. We've talked about this, you need to let Gail do her job, baby." Christian says, walking in freshly showered.

"I'm not doing her job. I'm just helping out. There's nothing wrong with that." I hand my mother her wine. "Mother, this is Christian. Christian, this is my mother, Carla." I properly introduce them.

"Mrs. Adams. Delighted to meet you." Christian shakes her hand.

I pour Christian and myself a glass of wine, as well. I put the wine back and sit next to Christian at the breakfast bar, between him and my mother. My mother has yet to say a word to Christian. I clear my throat and take a drink of my wine.

My mother shakes out of her daze. "It's so nice to finally meet you Christian. Ana hasn't been very forthcoming with information about you." I roll my eyes.

"I want to apologize for my earlier actions. I didn't realize you were here and I was caught off guard. That doesn't usually happen to me."

"I understand. I've been there before." She laughs.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Mrs. Adams?"

"Yes. I want to stay and help with some wedding planning while I'm here. And please, call me, Carla."

"How long do you plan on staying in Seattle, mom?"

"Just a few days." I cough into my wine glass. _A few days?!_

Christian takes the wine glass from me and pats my back. "Anastasia, are you okay?"

I nod to him and look at my mother. "A few days?"

"You're the one that wants to marry in a month. I told you, that's no time to plan a proper wedding. I thought I'd help you."

"Mr. Grey." Taylor gets our attention. I hear my mother say, ' _another one'_ under her breath. "Miss Grey, is on her way up, sir."

Christian nods and stands, I follow.

 _-DING-_

The elevator doors open and a very bubbly, Mia, steps off carrying a large binder. _Oh boy!_ I better get more wine. _I have a feeling I'm going to need it!_

* * *

 **A/N: _Sorry.  
I don't care much for Anastasia's mother, Carla. The movie made her look better than in the books.  
I guess it shows, my displeasure for her, in my story. Although, it does create for good drama. Anyway... I hope you liked it! _**

**_As you can see. No, Paul, yet. But it's getting juicy! Paul and Leila are together!_**

 ** _More soon!_**


	58. Chapter 58

**APOV**

After, hours and hours, with dinner in between. And more wine for me. We've finally finished decided on wedding invitations.

My mother very obviously wanted expensive invitations. The flashier the better. Mia tried getting me to pick very girly and pink invitations. When I tried getting Christian to help me with these two. He was of no help. He just kissed me and said, _'It's your decision, Anastasia. Whatever you want.'_

It was getting late, but we needed to pick out wedding invitations and I was determined to pick them out tonight. I selected a classic, white on white invitation. Very simple. Understated, yet beautiful. I'm having the wording in dark gray ink and we are putting them in pale blush pink envelopes. Mia will get them ready to mail, as soon as possible. She just left and will start them tomorrow.

I yawn.

"Christian, can you have Taylor or Sawyer drive my mother to her hotel, please? Goodnight mother, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

My mother laughed. "Ana, what are you going on about? I don't have a hotel. Why would I? I can stay here, there's plenty of room for me. Right, Christian?"

"Of course, Carla. You're more than welcome to stay."

"Then you two figure out her accommodations. I'm going to bed."

I can't deal with Carla right now. She was too much earlier, during dinner, and deciding invitations. I go to our room and get ready for bed. I brush my teeth and climb into bed. Shortly after, Christian comes in. He takes his shirt and pants off, then climbs in behind me.

"Baby, she just wants to help."

"No, Christian. She's hovering and bothering and annoying and I just can take it anymore. I'm going to flip out on her if she doesn't stop."

"You're her only daughter. You're getting married. She's going to want to be involved."

"Christian, you don't understand."

"Then tell me, baby." He puts a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"It's not just me. Nobody can deal with her. All her relationships prove that. When she divorced Ray. She married a month later. Her new husband made me uncomfortable when I went to visit her. She didn't listen and said I was overreacting. She's never came to visit me. This is her first time ever coming to see me. I'm usually the one to visit her. Her new boyfriends and husbands always came before me. She didn't even come to my high school graduation because she was moving from Vegas to Georgia. She didn't come to my college graduation because her current husband sprained his foot while golfing. If that was my baby graduating. I would move heaven and earth to be there. Her husband is a grown ass man with an injured foot. She could have left him alone for a day. I would hobble on crutches if it was me who broke my leg, just to see my daughter graduate. Luckily for me, Ray has always been there for me. She's always been this way. But her comments about us really hurt and I guess I'm holding it against her."

"What did she say?"

"Just forget it, Christian."

"What did she say, Anastasia." He says, not to be argued with.

"When I called and told her on the phone, that you asked me to marry you. She asked if I was pregnant. I get that people are going to think that. Because of our rush... Well, your rush to get married. I mean, that was your brother's first question. Kate even asked me again after you denied it. And I'm sure everyone else at your parents house that night, wanted to know the answer to that question. So I don't blame her for asking, even though it does hurt she would think that of me. When she came to Seattle, I was surprised. Then she mentioned a friend of hers showed her an article of you and I. She said ' _W_ _hy_ _didn't you tell me you were marrying a rich man, when I ask you to tell me about him?_ ' That's exactly what I did. I told her about _you._ What does your bank account have to do with you as a person? Then, when we came back here, she said she understood why I was marrying you so quickly now. She didn't even meet you, yet! How could she say that? She also said because I was wearing this, your T-shirt and some shorts, that I was too frumpy to be the fiancé of a billionaire. That if I wanted to keep you, I would have to dress to impress. I know people are going to think that I'm pregnant or a gold digger because of the rushed wedding. But it still hurts, especially coming from my own mother." I finish my rant about my mother. I'm still fuming.

"Baby, I don't give a fuck what people say or think. You shouldn't, either. I'm marrying you because I love you. I know what I want. I want you as my wife. Why wait."

"I know that, Christian. I know. But they don't."

"Like I said. I don't give a fuck. And as for me not wanting you if you wear my 'frumpy' T-shirts. Anastasia your look so fucking hot in my clothes. I don't give a fuck what you wear, you look sexy as hell. You could be wearing a burlap sack and I'd still marry you." I reach for my phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Kate's mom, Kelly. I'm going to tell her to cancel designing my dress. That my future husband wants his bride wearing a sack."

He grabs my phone from me, tossing it onto the floor. He pins me down under him, straddling me and holds my hands above my head.

"You and that smart mouth, Ms. Steele. I think you should put it to use. I have something I can put in it to keep you quiet." He flexes his hips pushing his erection into my covered core.

"Christian!" I quickly scold him.

He kisses me and it quickly turns passionate. I turn my head from his mouth and he kisses my neck. He roughly forces my legs apart and settles between them. I am panting and wet, still wanting from earlier. But my mother is here. _We can't._

"Christian... We... Can't..." I say breathlessly. Panting.

"Why the fuck not?" He continues kissing me. His hand slips down my shorts. "You want me, Anastasia. You're very fucking wet, baby." I moan and bite my lip hard to keep me from being loud.

He starts playing with my clit.

"Christian. _Oh!_ Christian, we can't. _Ah!_ My mo-. _Oooh, god_!"

He puts his fingers inside me and starts finger fucking me. He positions his palm on my clit, he rubs and puts pressure on my clit. I start to flex my hips, circling them as I meet his fingers. _Oh god!_ I feel my walls begin to tighten I'm almost there. I tilt my head back and moan.

He suddenly stops. "No!" I scream out frustrated.

He sits up fast, kneeling between my open legs. I'm panting. He puts his fingers into his mouth, sucking me from them. He closes his eyes and _hums_ in appreciation. When he opens his eyes they have darkened with desire.

"Yes or no, Anastasia." He raises a brow.

"Christian, I want you, I do. But my mother is here and you know, I'm not very quiet."

His eyes dance with what... excitement? "We could go into the playroom. It's sound proof."

"No." Definitely not while my mother is here.

"I could gag you." My eyes widen, at his suggestion.

"Gag me?" He nods slowly. "Okay." I whisper.

He suddenly gets up and runs out of our room wearing only his boxer briefs.

"Christian!" He runs back into the room. "You don't have any clothes on!" Then I remember the ball gag, I got out of the playroom. I didn't return it. "Hold on."

I get up and out of bed. Into the closet. I get the ball gag, out of the suitcase. Closing it and putting the suitcase back. I stand and turn around. I jump startled, at Christian standing in the doorway of the closet. I gasp and jump.

"Why do you have a ball gag in your suitcase, Anastasia?"

"Um. I have all my photo shoot lingerie in there. I haven't put anything away, yet."

"That explains the naughty outfits. Not the ball gag, baby."

"I was going to do a photo, with the ball gag. You're always saying, I have a smart mouth. I was going to gag myself and take a photo but decided against it."

"What else do you have in there?"

"Go sit on the bed and wait for me. I'll show you." He stands there for a moment, eyeing me suspiciously, then leaves. "And lock the door!" I shout after him.

I pull the suitcase back out and take out the naughty school girl outfit. I put on the short skirt. It's angled so you can't see my sex but the bottom of my ass is on full display. I put on knee high black stockings and my sexy black heels. I don't have a top that would go with this. I could just wear a bra... Or...

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm waiting for Anastasia to come out. The last sexy thing she wore for me was phenomenal. I'm anticipating what she'll put on next. I don't know what is taking her so long. I've just got a ping on my phone. It's an email from Ros, she finally got in contact with Clayton. He refused the move to Alaska. _Just fucking great!_

I notice I have two Google Alerts. I only remember reading one. I open the alerts to read the newest one. I scroll past the first alert, about Anastasia and the girls going to the bridal shop. What I see next has my blood boiling!

There she is. _My baby,_ hugging a man outside a deli! His hands are wrapped around her. They are smiling and look to be laughing, so happy together. _What the fuck?!_ Anastasia didn't mention this to me! Sawyer didn't mention this to me! I gave him a list of approved persons for her. I don't know who this fucker is, so why is he pawing at my girl?! And she's not wearing her fucking ring! I did say, I didn't need to be informed of her day to day tasks unless it involves her safety. I may need to revise that. I go to read the article. I get as far as, **_The Seattle Nooz_** , just as I hear heels clicking on the floor.

I look up to see Anastasia, looking hot as fuck wearing a short black plaid skirt, knee high black stockings and sexy heels. She doesn't have a top on. She's wearing one of my black ties. She's holding the ball-gag and some rope from the playroom. Perfect.

I was planning some kinky love making. But, not now. Now, I just have the urge to punish her. My palm is twitching.

I stand, my dominant stance. I take the ball gag from her. She's a screamer. _I love that._ She'll defiantly want to scream out, with what I have planned now.

"Open your mouth." I demand of her in my Dom voice.

She does so, without hesitation. I place the ball gag in her mouth and strap it to her. I take the rope from her. I pick her up and toss her onto the bed. Anastasia laying on her elbows. I straddle her and tie her hands to the bed. I take the black tie off her and use it to blindfold her. I settle between her legs. I grab her legs and open her wide. She's not wearing any panties. Holding her legs down, I give her no warning and lick her, my tongue flat. She tastes divine. I can even get a hint of the wine she drank earlier. I start licking and sucking on her clitoris. Hard. I feel her legs begin to tense, so I stop my movements. I hear her grunt out from behind the gag at her disapproval. _Oh, no, baby. You're not coming._ I suck and lick her again. She fucking tastes exquisite. She trembles and I stop again. Not letting her come. She tries to get her pussy to my mouth, when I stop. I hold her tighter and pull my face away from her delicious pussy.

Tasting her, is turning me on too much, so I stop. This isn't my punishment. It's hers.

I stretch out on top of her, cradling her head. I start finger fucking her, as I suck and nibble her neck. Marking her mine. She wasn't wearing her engagement ring in the photo because of the fucking media. Other men can't see she's taken. I'm going to mark her so they can see. _She's mine!_ I suck hard. She moans behind her gag. Her legs stiffen again and I slow my hand's pace. Once she's calmed, I increase my pace. She climbs higher and higher. And again, I slow my movements, just before she reaches her release. I can tell she's getting frustrated with me. She's started pulling her restraints. She keeps trying to close her legs, for relief. And if she continues, I'll get a spreader bar.

I get off her and take off my boxer briefs. I climb back onto the bed, between her legs. I open her up to me and plunge inside her with out warning. _Fuck, she's so fucking wet!_ I grit my teeth to stop me from grinding into her. She throws her head back and pulls the restraints. I hear her call out from behind the ball-gag. She tightens around me. Almost there. So, I hold still, inside her. _She's not coming tonight!_ Once she's calm, I start to tease her again. I pull out and thrust halfway into her. She tries to meet me, but I hold her hips down. I withdraw, and hear her grunt out behind the ball in disapproval. I push fractionally into her again, then withdraw. She again tries to meet me but she can't. I tease her again. Not going all the way in, before I pull out. I increase my pace.

I continue to tease her a few more times, before I take my hands off her hips and place them on the bed, near her head. I pull back and slam into her without warning. _Fuck!_ I can hear her try to scream out behind the ball. Her head tilts back and she pulls on the makeshift restraints, again. Panting. I nibble her jaw. And stay still. So she doesn't come. _So I don't come._ Then once she's calmed. I circle my hips, pushing deeply into her. I hear her moan, behind the ball-gag. She's meeting my thrusts. _She wants this._ I pull out and slam into her again and again. Thrusting so deep. I grunt and groan. The feeling of me, being balls deep inside her, is unfuckingbelievable. I sit up and wrap my arms around her thighs, holding her legs so she can't move. Forcing her to feel the intensity of me fucking her. Her legs are draped over my forearms. I watch my dick, disappear into her. _So fucking hot!_ I continue fucking her. I fuck her, hard. Setting a punishing pace.

 _Pounding into her. Grinding into her. Slamming into her. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Faster and Faster._

I feel her build once more. Tightening around me. Just before she can reach her release, I pull out and slam back into her hard and deep. I grunt. The feeling is exquisite. Wordlessly, I come, pouring myself into her. _Fuck. Yeah. Fuck!_

I pull out of her. That was exhausting. I get off the bed, leaving her tied up. I go into the bathroom to clean myself and then into the closet to put on sweats and a T-shirt. I walk out and to the bed. Anastasia, is rubbing her thighs together, trying to find relief and getting none. I reach up and untie her hands. She sits up, fast. Pulling the blindfold off. I take off her ball-gag.

"What the fuck, Christian?!" She shouts at me. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I have work that needs attending to." Is all I say, before I walk out, slamming the door.

* * *

 **APOV**

I wake to the sound of a piano playing. _Christian._ My pillow is wet from my tears. It's uncomfortable, so I flip it over to the dry side. I'm still wearing the short plaid skirt and knee high stockings. My heels fell to the floor during Christian's assault. I get out of bed and into the closet. I grab a pair of panties, shorts, and a tank top. I walk into the bathroom, to shower.

Looking in the mirror. I look a hot mess. My hair is knotted. My eyes red and swollen from crying myself to sleep. _Why did he do that?_ He was so rough and mean, nothing like my Christian, at all. _What the hell!?_ He gave me a huge hickey on my neck! We're getting married in three and a half weeks! He can't do stuff like this! What is going on with him?

I turn away from the girl looking back at me and get into the shower. The sex was great as usual. Him teasing me frustrated me. I thought he was just playing. But, when he kept preventing me from coming and finally coming himself not letting me. I couldn't believe what he did. _Why?_ It was nothing, absolutely nothing, like all our other times we've been together sexually. Even when he's rough and pounding hard into me, he still lets me come.  
 _Why wouldn't he let me come last night?  
_  
He was so... _dominant..._  
 _...I knew it!..._  
I knew he couldn't last long without BDSM.

I turn off the shower, dry off with a towel, and get dressed in my pajamas.

I no longer hear the piano. Maybe he'll come to bed soon. _We need to talk about this!_ If this is what he wants, it's best we don't get married. I can't do that. What happened last night, I need to know it wont happen again. He didn't hurt me, like he promised he wouldn't. But it still wasn't right. I didn't even do anything wrong. If I did, I don't even know what I've done. He didn't talk to me. Last I knew, we were both wanting each other and going to play. That was not the kind of play I was expecting.

It's getting later and Christian, has yet to come into our room. I feel a tear fall and I wipe it quickly away. It's getting harder to keep my eyes open.

* * *

"Ana! Wake up, honey. ... Ana!"

I wake the next morning. The sun is starting to rise. The bed next to me is empty. Did he even come to bed last night?

"I'm up, mom."

I get out of bed. I walk into the closet to get dressed for work. I go into the bathroom to fix my hair. _Ugh!_ How many times do I have to tell myself. _Do not sleep with wet hair. Do not sleep with wet hair._ I pull all my hair up and into a tight bun. _Great!_ It shows off my lovely hickey. I find some liquid foundation, to cover it up the best I can. It helps, but not much. It's barely visible, but you can still see it, lightly there. At least it's not totally noticeable.

I walk out of our bedroom, expecting to see Christian and my mother. But I only see my mother. Mrs. Jones cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Ana. Breakfast?" Gail asks.

"Yes, please. Just granola today if that's alright." I sit next to my mother. She's eating a big breakfast. I shake my head.

"Where's Christian?"

"Oh. He already left for work. He said he had a meeting." He didn't mention a meeting yesterday. Does he really have a meeting or is he avoiding me?

Gail puts my granola and juice in front of me. I smile grateful at her.

"Eat up, honey. We have a lot to do today."

I start to eat. "We can do some things during my lunch break. The rest will have to wait until after I'm done working." After I speak to Christian. There may not be a wedding if _that_ is what he wants from me.

"What are you going on about? Why would you work?"

I frown at her. "Some of us have to work for a living, mother."

"Some of us, yes. But not you. You're going to be the wife of a very wealthy man. You wont need to work."

"I'm still working after we get married, mom."

"Ana, don't be silly. Christian's not going to let you work. He's not going to want his wife working." _Let me?_

"Christian, doesn't have a choice. I can do anything I want. It's my decision. I choose to work. I'm doing what I've always dreamed of and I love it." I tell her. "I'm going to work, now. I'll see you on my lunch break, if you want to join Kate, Mia, and I."

I get up and put my dishes in the sink, then walk to the elevator where Sawyer is waiting with my bag. I thank him, and we go down to the garage. Ryan is holding my door open for me. I thank him and get in. Sawyer drives me to _Grey House._ Ryan riding shotgun. Sawyer opens my door, and we all walk into the building.

I walk in with determination to talk to Christian about last night. _Now!_

People don't stop and stare at me today. They do stare but they move out of my way, just the same as they do when, Christian Grey CEO, walks in. The ladies at the front reception desk even greet me with a 'Good morning, Ms. Steele.' _Hmmm..._ Things are already changing and they don't even know I'm marrying Christian, yet.

I walk to the elevator and board with Sawyer. I push the button for the 20th floor, instead of 19. When the elevators open, I see Christian's intern sitting at the desk, again. _Ugh!_ Where's Andrea? This chick wasn't very nice yesterday. I walk past the desk not stopping.

"Excuse me, Ms. Steele." The intern, Olivia, I believe her name to be, says. She jumps up from behind the desk blocking me front going into Christian's office. "You can't just go in there."

"Get out of my way." I walk around her and open Christian's office door.

I walk in and he is talking to two men and Taylor. _I guess he did have a meeting this morning._ I continue to walk to Christian. He stands as I get closer.

"We need to talk. Now." I demand. I want to know what last night was all about.

"I-I'm ssorry, Mr. Grey. I-I tried to stop her." Olivia stutters out.

I raise my eyebrow at Christian waiting. He dismisses her and the men without taking his eyes off of me. As soon as the door clicks closed I begin.

"Well..." I wait for him to explain last night.

"Well, what?"

"What do you mean? What the hell was that last night, Christian?!"

"A punishment fuck." He states calmly. Shocking me. _What?!_

"Punishment? What the hell for?!"

"For keeping things from me."

"What have I kept from you? I don't keep things from you, Christian." _What is he talking about?_

He goes to his desk and pick up a tablet. He turns it on and does something on it, before he hands it to me. I accept the tablet.

"What the fuck is _this_ about, Anastasia?" He still sounds his controlled CEO self. I can hear from his tone he's angry. But he's not yelling. He sounds... dominant. Again.

I look at the tablet. There are pictures of Ethan and I from yesterday. We're hugging and smiling. It doesn't look good. I can see why Christian is upset. It's not a very flattering photo, I'll admit. There is also an article. I read it.

 **Seattle Nooz.**

 ** _Earlier today, Anastasia and Katherine were seen at Kelly Kavanagh's Bridal Boutique. The Nooz, suspects an engagement of one of these two lucky ladies._** ** _Shortly after our article about a Grey engagement, Christian Grey's PR team released a statement, explaining the ladies visit to Kavanagh's Bridal Boutique. The statement claimed Steele and Kavanagh were just visiting Katherine's mother. Mia Grey is a friend of the two Grey brother's beauties. And Grace Trevelyan-Grey is a long time friend of Kelly Kavanagh. We're not convinced. Something big is going down with the Grey's._**

 _ **Anastasia Steele, known to be Christian Grey's girlfriend, was spotted talking to a man outside a local deli.**_  
 _ **The man was later identified as Ethan Kavanagh. Son, of Kelly and Eamon Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media. Sister, of Katherine Kavanagh.**_

 _ **Anastasia and Ethan were seen (see photo above.) hugging and talking like old friends. Are they conversing about an up coming wedding perhaps? We stopped a passerby that was near Anastasia and Ethan at the time. We asked them if they heard any of their conversation. They told us they heard Ethan Kavanagh ask Anastasia Steele.**_ **'Who is Christian?' _Ms. Steele's reply was_ 'My boyfriend.'** _ **Not fiancé then?  
Does this mean, it's the lucky Katherine Kavanagh that is marrying a Grey? We're on the hunt. Will there be a Grey Wedding soon? We sure hope so! Stay tuned, while we find out, what is going on with the Grey's.**_

Good thing I said 'boyfriend' instead of 'fiancé.' _But why is Christian so angry over this?_ Surely he can't be this upset because I said boyfriend. He knows we've not announced our engagement publicly, yet. I'm totally confused as to why he's angry. He said because I keep things from him. _Seeing Ethan?_ I forgot to mention I saw him earlier, with my mother's unexpected visit. I lost all thought of it. I don't see the big deal here. So, I'm hugging a friend. I look up at Christian. I can see he's still barely controlling his anger.  
 _It's Paul and Jose all over again._

I take a safe step back, distancing myself from him. I don't think he'll hit me. But I didn't think he would ever do what he did last night either.

"Have you read this?" I don't think he has, judging by the way he's acting.

"I don't need to read it, Anastasia. Photos say a thousand words. You're all over him! Do you want him? You're supposed to be mine! To be my wife!"

"Exactly! I'm to be your wife, Christian. Not your submissive. What you did to me last night was unacceptable. And I told you. If you need _that._ We can not be together." I shove the tablet to his chest. "Read this and grow the fuck up!"

He takes the tablet, still looking murderous. He reads the article and his face starts to soften and pale. _Yeah, Grey!_  
He looks up at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Ana." He pleads. He takes a step toward me.

"Don't." I shake my head.

I wrap my arms around myself, stepping away from him with tears in my eyes.

"Don't you dare 'Ana' me. You need to sort your shit out, Grey." I turn around and walk out of his office, quickly wiping my tears.

I'm too upset to talk right now. I need to cool down, before I say something I don't mean.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"...What you did to me last night was unacceptable, Christian. And I've told you. If you need that. We can't be together." She shoves the tablet to my chest. "Read this and grow the fuck up!"

I take the table. _She better watch her mouth!_ I don't appreciate the way she's speaking to me. I don't give a fuck what the article says, she's still in another man's arms. I look at the screen and read the article. _Fuck, Grey!_ I fucked up! I didn't read this before I punished, _my baby_. Punished her for hugging a friend. A male friend. I'm extremely jealous when it comes to her. But I see now, I overreacted. _Fuck!_ I look up to apologize.

"Ana." I plead. I take a step toward her.

"Don't." She shakes her head.

She wraps her arms, protectively around herself. Stepping away from me, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare 'Ana' me. You need to sort your shit out, Grey." She turns around and walks out of my office.

I don't know what to do. ... She's leaving me. ... I drop to my knees.


	59. Chapter 59

**CPOV**

"...What you did to me last night was unacceptable, Christian. And I've told you. If you need _that._ We can not be together." She shoves the tablet to my chest. "Read this and grow the fuck up!"

I take the table. _She better watch her mouth!_ I don't appreciate the way she's speaking to me. I don't give a fuck what the article says, she's still in another man's arms. I look at the screen and read the article. _Fuck, Grey!_

I fucked up! I didn't read this before I punished, _my baby_. Punished her for hugging a friend. A male friend. I'm extremely jealous when it comes to her. But I see now, I overreacted. _Fuck!_ I look up to apologize.

"Ana." I plead.

"Don't." She shakes her head. She wraps her arms around herself. Stepping away from me, with tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare 'Ana' me. You need to sort your shit out, Grey."

She turns around and walk out of my office. I don't know what to do. She's leaving me.

I drop to my knees, putting my hands in my hair. I hang my head in shame.

 _What have I done? What the fuck have I done?_

I couldn't control the way I felt. I'm very possessive over her. She's mine. _Fuck!_ Is she still mine? I have to talk to her. I have to talk to her before she walks out of my life forever. I pull out my phone to call her. It goes straight to voicemail. She's not answering my calls. _Fuck!_ I run my hand through my hair.

I should have read the article. It was just a friendly hug. She even told him she's with me. _FUCK!_ She told me Clayton overreacted to her friendship with Jose. I've accepted her friendship with Jose. _A man._ Because of that. It wasn't easy let me tell you. I still don't like it. But when she told me how Clayton reacted to friendly texts. I knew I couldn't overreact to her having male friends. Now I've done just that, overreacted over a friendship. Seeing her wrapped in a man's arms. A man I've never met, so he wouldn't know we're together. She wasn't even wearing her engagement ring. I want ever fucker to know that she's mine. She told me she's know Katherine since they were five. The guy she's photographed hugging, is Kavanagh's brother. They would have known each other for years. Still I saw red and got jealous when I saw the photos of her in another man's arms. They saw you can't judge a book by it's cover. I guess that's true for photos as well. They don't say a thousand words.

 _Oh Ana! I'm sorry, baby. So fucking sorry!_ _  
_

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, when there's a pounding on my door. I don't move. I'm still sitting on my knees. _Submissively._ This is what she's reduced me to. She holds all the power. Not me. And I don't care. I don't care that I'm not a Dominant anymore. I don't need that lifestyle with her. It's hard to stop though. I've done that for close to 13 years. I wanted to teach her a lesson. _That she's mine._ You use what you know. And all I've known is BDSM.

I have to tell her, I don't need that. I don't want that. _I need her! I want her!_ I have to talk to her. I have to explain.

I call her again. It again goes to voicemail. I'll text her. She always responds to my texts.

 **Don't hate me. -C**

She doesn't reply. _Fuck!_ She hates me.

 **I don't want you to go. -C**

She doesn't reply. _Fuck!_ She's leaving me.

 **Please, don't leave me. -C**

She doesn't reply. _Fuck!_ Baby, please don't leave me.

 **Baby, please. Talk to me. -C**

She doesn't reply. _Fuck!_ Please baby, let me explain.

 ** _Later. -A_**

She finally responds.  
But the word she uses, cuts through me. Is she saying we'll talk later. Or is she saying she's leaving.  
She doesn't like to say good-bye. She says it's too permanent.  
 _Later, is good right?_

 **I don't want to lose you. -C**

I can't lose you, baby! _I can't!_

The pounding on my door hasn't stopped. _What the fuck?!_ Leave me the fuck alone! I'm trying to wallow in my pit of self-pity!

 **Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day! I do not want to be disturbed! -CG** I text Andrea.

My intercom goes off. I'm surprised to hear Taylor's voice.

"Sir?"

If Taylor's on the other end, it must be important. Although he didn't come in, it must not be that important.

I quickly get up and open the door. Taylor walks in, but I have Welch and Barney wait. I close the door to give us privacy. I'm surprised when pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to me. _Fuck!_ I didn't even realize I've been crying. I accept it.

"I need to cancel our meeting. You can talk to Welch and Barney, about what Lyle Williams had to say. Brief me later. I need to go down to Grey Publishing. Now."

Ana and I need to talk about this now. Not 'later'. I walk to the door.

"Sir." I put my hand on the door's handle. "Ms. Steele, left the building, sir."

I feel like I can't breath. "What?" I barely get out.

"She's with Sawyer. There's a problem, sir." I know damn well there's a problem! _Ana's left me!_ There's a pain in my chest and now I really can't breath.

"Where is she?" I can barely get out the words. I'm surprised Taylor can understand me.

"She's having Sawyer take her home, sir."

"Home?"

"Escala, sir. There's a security problem, you need to be made aware of, sir. I had Ryan-"

"Is she going home to pack her things? Has she connected Mrs. Jones? No. She wouldn't do that. Did Sawyer say-"

"Sir!" He interrupts me.

"What?" I turn around to look at him.

"It's Ms. Williams, sir. She's now a threat. She's confronted, Ms. Steele."

* * *

 **APOV**

I quickly wipe my tears, before I walk out of Christian's office. Sawyer is waiting for me. We get into the elevator, and go down to Grey Publishing. Sawyer hands me a handkerchief. I look at him and his face is impassive but I can see the look in his eyes. Sorrow.

"Thanks." I whisper. I accept his handkerchief and wipe my tears and face before the doors open.

 _-DING-_

I don't think I could work today if I tried. I walk past my desk and knock on Mr. Logan's door. He looks up seeing me.

"Come on in, Ana. What can I do for you?"

"I need to take a personal day today. I'm not feeling well."

I'm sure he can tell by the way I look.

"Of course. I hope everything is alright."

I give him a sad smile and walk out. _Me, too._

Sawyer and I get back into the elevator and go down to the main floor.

 _-DING-_

Ryan stands seeing us. He follows us out and to the SUV.

"Anastasia Steele?" I hear my name. I turn around, to see a girl. She's wearing a hoodie with the hood on her head and jeans. I can just barely see her face. She's angled, so Sawyer and Ryan can't see her face at all.

"Yes?" She just stares at me. "Can I help you?" I ask her.

"No. . . I just wanted to look at you." She says smugly.

 _Okay, that's creepy_. I look to Sawyer. He sees that I don't know her and he rushes me to the SUV. Ryan opens the door. Sawyer and Ryan on either side of me.

"They both want you. Why?" I hear her say. "What do you have that I don't?"

"Ms. Steele." Sawyer urges me inside the SUV and closes the door.

Ryan gets into the front passenger seat and Sawyer walks around to the driver's side. I'm looking out the tinted windows at the girl. She's just starring. She has taken off her hood so I can really see her now. She looks familiar. _Where have I seen her before?_ She kind of looks like me. Though her hair is shorter and her eyes are brown. She gives the SUV an evil look. I'm glad the windows are dark and she can't see inside. Sawyer gets in and starts driving. She just stands still, watching the SUV.

 _Who was she? What was that about?_

I sit back in my seat correctly, no longer able to see her. I hear Ryan talking on his phone. I can barely hear what he's saying. All I can make out is, _'sir'._ He must be talking to Christian. Or Taylor. This involved my safety, although, I was perfectly fine the whole time. Sawyer pulls over and Ryan gets out. _What is he doing?_ Sawyer pulls back out into traffic and continues driving.

My phone starts buzzing. I look and it's Christian. I'm still too upset to talk to him right now. I let the call go to voicemail.

"Where to, Ms. Steele?"

"Um." Kate's working. I want to go home, but my mother is there. I sigh. "Home, please."

 _I really don't want to with her there, but where else can I go?_

Sawyer pulls into Escala's underground parking. He opens my door and we go up to the apartment. I can only imagine what my mother is doing. The elevator door opens and we walk into the apartment. It's quiet. _Too quiet._ I notice Mrs. Jones, smiling in the kitchen. I walk in there to ask her about my mother, that seems to be missing.

"Hi, Gail. Have you seen my mother?" _What could she be doing?_ Gail, smiles brightly.

"Your mother went shopping, Ana." Now I know why she's smiling. She's happy, she's not here. I giggle.

"Thanks."

"May I get you something, Ana?"

"No, thank you. I'm just going to shower and rest until lunch. Kate and Mia want to go pick out the wedding cake today."

"Oh, how nice."

I smile as best I can and go to our bedroom. I walk into the bathroom and my phone starts ringing again. _Christian._ I let it go to voicemail again. We need to talk in person. I should of stayed at the office to talk to him. I was just to angry with him. I really didn't want to say anything I didn't mean. I also didn't want to hear him say he does need that. BDSM. It would shatter me. Maybe it's best to be alone. Nobody can hurt you when you're alone.

We'll talk tonight.

I get in the shower. I can hear my phone buzzing like crazy. I finish my shower and wrap in a towel. Picking up my phone, I left on the counter. I have texts from Christian.

 ** _Don't hate me. -C_**

 _ **I don't want you to go. -C**_

 ** _Please, don't leave me. -C_**

 ** _Baby, please. Talk to me. -C_**

 **Later. -A**

 _ **I don't want to lose you. -C**_

 **Then talk to me. ... Later. -A**

I put my phone down and dry my hair. After my hair is dry I braid it to the side, hanging over my shoulder. It will help cover my love bite from jealous Christian. I go to our closet to find something to wear. I'm not working today, but I am going cake tasting with the girls. Even though, I'm not sure if the wedding is still on. I can't let anyone know anything is wrong. I can taste the cakes and decide today. But I wont place my order for one until I know for sure, we're okay.

I put on a flowy sundress with flats. I get phone from the bathroom counter and text Kate.

 **I'm home. Come to Escala on your lunch and we'll meet Mia and Grace at the Bakery. -A**

 _ **Cool. Everything okay? -KK**_

I don't know what to say to Kate, so I don't reply.

I walk out to the main room. I would go to the library to read but not even my books could change my mood. I want Christian.

I sit on the sofa, pulling my legs under me. I need comfort. Christian is my comfort. And my dad. _Dad!_ That's it. I'll call my dad. I just need to hear his voice.

 _"This is Steele."_ He must not of looked at the caller ID.

"Daddy, it's me. Are you busy?"

 _"Oh. No, I'm not busy. Sorry, Annie I didn't look to see who was calling. Everything okay?"_

"I don't know, dad. Christian and I had an argument. Maybe you were right. We shouldn't rush getting married."

 _"What's the problem?"_

"It's kind of personal. But we had a disagreement about the way Christian handled something. He overreacted."

 _"Annie, it's up to you when you get married. Now or later, you'll still have plenty of arguments and disagreements. Every couple does. It's about how you make up. I shouldn't give advice on marriage, but it's about trust and communication._ _Talk to each other. Listen to each other. Don't stay upset, work it out. It isn't about finding someone you can live with. It's about finding the one you can't live without. Can you live without Christian?_ _"_

"NO." I don't hesitate. "Thanks dad. I'll talk to Christian tonight." I just hope I'm enough for Christian. _I thought I was._

 _"That's my girl. So, tell me. How are the wedding plans going? I know the father of the bride is supposed to pay for the wedding, but I honestly don't think Christian would let me if I tried."_

I giggle. "No. He wouldn't. They're going, well. Kelly is going to design and make my dress. We've decided on invitations last night. And the girls and I are going cake tasting and to pick out the cake today."

 _"Mm-hmm. Sounds like a lot of work. Stress. All that wedding planning on top of working and now you've had your first argument as a couple. I hope you find time to relax."_

 _-DING-_

"Oh, Ana. You're home. Why didn't you tell me Seattle was so cold and wet?" My mother steps off the elevator with bags of clothes. "I had to shop for warmer clothing."

"Mom's here." I tell my dad.

 _"Oh, sweet lord. You won't relax with that women there. She'll only add to the stress."_ I giggle. _"What is she doing there?"_

"Mrs. Jones, take my items to my room."

"Mom, no. Take them, yourself. Gail is busy." I motion Gail to go to her apartment and she quickly does. I would laugh at the way Gail ran from the room, if my mother wasn't making me so angry right now.

"Who are you talking to Ana?" My mother asks.

"Dad." I tell her.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to have Mrs. Jones start us lunch." I roll my eyes.

She goes to the kitchen, looking for Gail. When she doesn't see her, she sits at the breakfast bar to wait for Gail to return. It will probably be awhile. If I were Gail. I'd leave Escala.

"I don't know how you put up with her for all those years. She's annoying and bothering me. She thinks she's helping me with wedding planning." I say to my dad, after my mother is out of earshot.

 _"I don't know how I dealt with her myself. She wasn't always this extreme, though. Being away at work helped. You, helped. I'm actually glad she cheated, as weird as that sounds. I got rid of her and I got to keep you. Now Bill, has to deal with her nonsense."_

I giggle. "Bob."

 _"Bill. Bob. Billy Bob. It doesn't matter. I'm sure there was or will be a Bill, at some point in time."_ I laugh loudly.

"I better go. She's probably bothering, Gail again."

 _"Alright, baby girl. Don't forget, talk to Christian. Don't let this disagreement turn into something more than it is."_

"Thanks, daddy. I love you."

 _"I love you too, baby girl. Even if you make me wear a monkey suit at the wedding."_ I giggle again at my dad.

"I'll talk to you later."

 _"Talk later, Annie."_

We hang up. That was just what I needed. A pick-me-up.

 **We'll talk later tonight when you get home. -A**

 _ **I love you so much, baby! Yes, let's talk. I can come home now if you'd like. xx -C**_

 **No, not now. The girls are coming over to do more planning. -A**

 _ **Thank you! Thank you! I'll see you tonight!** **I love you!** **xx -C**_

 **I love you. Always. x -A**

* * *

My mother and I eat our lunch, that I made. She complained the whole time I cooked, saying I shouldn't be doing that.  
Kate has texted me to say she's done for the day. She is on her way here now. Mia and Grace will meet us at the bakery.  
My mother and I are arguing about bridesmaids dresses. I want a blush pink color and my mother insists that is too subtle. She says the dresses shouldn't blend in. It should contrast with my white dress. Then she asked if I should even be wearing white. She's giving me a headache, so I just sit there pretending to listen.

Sawyer comes into the kitchen.

"Ms. Kavanagh, is on her way up, Ms. Steele."

"Thank you, Sawyer."

He goes to the elevator, to escort Kate in.

"Ana, why doesn't the staff call you ma'am? It's a sign of respect. You'd better speak to Christian about that."

"I've asked them not to."

"Why would you do that?"

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Anast-"

 _-DING-_

She's interrupted by the elevator, and Kate comes into the room.

"Ready to get this show on the road, Steele? Oh! Mrs. Adams. I didn't know you were here."

"Hello, dear. I've come to help Ana plan her rushed wedding." I roll my eyes.

"That's nice." I stifle my giggle. Kate doesn't sound very thrilled. "Ready, Ana?" She smirks, seeing me try not to laugh.

"Yes." I hop off the chair I'm sitting in, very unlady like. I hear my mother's disapproval but ignore her. "Let's go."

We all walk to the elevator as Sawyer comes out of the security room.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Steele. Mr. Grey, wishes for you to stay here."

"Why?" He stays quiet.

"Well, how is she supposed to plan their wedding if she can't leave?"

"I'm just following orders ma'am."

"Hang on," I tell Kate and my mother. "I'll call Christian."

I get my phone out and dial his number. He answers on the first right.

 _"Baby?"_ He sounds a mix of hopeful and scared.

"Christian, why can't I leave Escala?"

 _"There's been a security issue and I had to move Ryan. I don't want you going out with just Sawyer."_

"Christian, I have to plan our wedding. I have to leave the apartment to do that. You're mother and Mia are waiting for me at the bakery. I stay near Sawyer. And I have Kate and my mother with me. I'm sure whatever it is, it will be fine for me to go to the bakery and pick a wedding cake. This needs to get done today."

 _"I'll have Taylor meet you at the bakery. Stay. Close. To. Sawyer. He goes wherever you go. I don't care if it's in the restroom. Don't leave his sight."_ He says evenly. I can tell he wants to say this louder than he is. I suspect he doesn't, because of our earlier argument. I can still hear the sincerity in his voice. Something must of happened.

"Okay. I'll stay near Sawyer. I promise."

 _"I love you. So much, baby."_ He says emotionally.

"I love you too, Christian. Always." I whisper. I hear him release the breath he was holding. "We still need to talk."

 _"I know. We will. Have fun, you know what I like."_

I giggle. "Yeah, me."

 _"I meant cake flavor, you naughty girl."_ He says huskily. I squirm hearing his husky wanting voice and bite my lip. _"I know you're biting your lip."_ gasp. _"You know what that does to me."_

"I'm going to go to the bakery now, Christian."

 _"Okay. And, baby?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"I'm so fucking sorry. I-"_

"We'll talk about that later, Christian. I have to go. I love you."

 _"I love you, too baby. So fucking much!"_

"I'll see you at home later."

 _"Later."_

We hang up.

I turn around. "Okay, let's go."

Kate shakes her head and my mother looks stunned again. We all get into the elevator with Sawyer. In the parking garage, he opens the rear door. Kate makes me sit between her and my mother. She's not a fan of her either. I'm not sure who is. _Maybe, Bill._ I giggle.

"What's so funny, Steele?"

"Nothing. Something my dad said earlier." I can't contain it and laugh loud. Kate joins me, not knowing why we're laughing. But like me she just can't help herself.

"You girls really need to calm down."

We laugh more.

"Oh, Ana. I almost forgot." My mother says after we've calmed out fit of laughter. "Bob, has a lawyer friend you can talk to."

"A lawyer? Why do I need a lawyer?"

"To represent you." _What?_ "When you discuss your pre-nup."

"Mom, I don't need a lawyer."

"Darling, you don't want to be left with nothing, if Christian leaves you."

"Oh. My. God, mom. No. That's Christian's money, not mine. And he wont leave me."

"Oh honey, you never know. Look at me. You might as well benefit, marrying a wealthy man."

"Mom. You really need to stop. Now."

"I'm just saying-."

"Stop."

I look at Kate. She shakes her head and mouths _'How rude.'_ I mouth back _'I know.'_ Good thing she doesn't know, Christian doesn't want a pre-nup. I could only imagine her response.

Sawyer pulls up to the bakery. Mia and Grace are already here. Sawyer opens the rear door and we rush inside.

"Oh god! I just gained weight inhaling."

"Kate." I laugh at her.

My mother gives us a disapproving look and we giggle even more.

"Ana, dear." Grace hugs me, very motherly.

"Hi, Grace. Thanks for coming. Hey, Mia."

"Hi, Ana. Who's this?"

"This is my mother, Carla. Mom, this is Christian's mother, Grace. And his sister, Mia."

"It nice to meet you, Mrs. Steele."

"Oh, I'm not Steele anymore. Haven't been for years. It's Adam's. It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grey. You have a very lovely son."

"Thank you. Please. Call me Grace. I can't tell you enough how delight we are that he's found your daughter."

"She's the lucky one." My mouth drops open.

"Okay." Kate says. "Let's gain some weight, by sampling cakes."

Grace and Mia introduce me to the Baker. Meg. She's a very stereotypical baker.  
Sawyer pulls a paper out of nowhere, for her to sign. I glance at the paper. At the top, it says Non-disclosure Agreement.

We all walk to the back of the shop and into a room with a table and chairs. Meg, brings in a platter of cakes. We all dig in. Trying our favorites. Sampling others. They're delicious.

"Alright, Ana. What kind of cake do you want?"

"We're not having a big wedding, so we wont need a huge cake. Maybe a small three tier, square cake. Christian likes chocolate, so I know we'll have that flavor of cake. I also liked the cinnamon."

"What do you mean, small wedding? You have a lot of family and I'm sure Christian has a lot of business folk he'll need to invite. You better get a larger cake, Ana. I liked the red velvet. You should get yellow and red velvet. They're classic wedding flavors."

"No. Mom." She's frustrating me. "We're having a small wedding. Just close friends and family. Nothing big."

"Well, Christian will want his business partners there I'm sure, and they have families. You can't just cut them out."

"We're having a small intimate wedding. Family and a few close friends. That's what we want."

"I don't agree, but fine. It's your day. I'm just here to help. Giving you my opinions." She says like _I'm_ frustrating _her_. "I have done this a time or two, ya know."

"Or four." I mutter.

"Ana!"

"I'm sorry everyone. Can we do this tomorrow? I'd like to go home. Thank you, Meg. I'll be in touch."

"Sure." I don't think she knows what to think, or say.

We all get up to leave. I hug Grace and Mia. We all walk out and immediately get blinded by flashes. The paparazzi have found us. _How?_ We start walking to the SUV. Taylor has just pulled up, so he jumps out to help us maneuver past the paps. I have Sawyer on one side. Kate on my other. Taylor still trying to get through the crowd, but can't. Grace and Mia surround us as well to help us get to the SUV. I don't know where my mom is. They are shouting out questions.

 _"Ms. Steele. Ms. Steele. Are you marrying Christian Grey?"_

 _"Ms. Kavanagh, is it true you're marrying Elliot Grey?"_

 _"Katherine, are you choosing your wedding cake, today?"_

 _"Will your mother be designing your dress?"_

 _"When's the wedding?"_

 _"Over here! Show us the ring!"_

"Ana, don't be rude. Show them your ring."

"Mom!"

The paparazzi go crazy. Swarming me. They've forgotten Kate now. I get hit with a camera, from all their pushing. Sawyer pulls me into his arms, he is practically on top of me. He takes his suit jacket off while we walk, and covers me with it. Then he pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. I'm so tiny, compared to him. They can barely see me with him like this and they can't see my face anymore. I can barely see where I'm going. I lift the jacket slightly so I can see where he is leading me. Taylor has managed to get to our SUV. He elbows a pap, opening the SUV door. Kate jumps in. Sawyer lifts me up, putting me inside and shutting the door. The camera's are still going crazy. The windows are tinted so they can't see inside. Taylor opens the front passenger door, pushing my mother inside and slamming the door. Sawyer gets in the driver's seat. Taylor goes to his SUV, pushing people out of his way. His SUV is blocking ours, it's parked crazy. He pulls out, easy. But we're barely moving. People are leaning on the hood of the car trying to take pictures of us inside the SUV. This is worse than at my apartment, when they found out we were just dating. Like I knew it would be. Finally clear to move, Sawyer floors it, almost hitting them. I don't think he would of cared if he did.

"Wow, Ana. You're the next Catherine Middleton." My mother says excited.

"Why would you do that, mom?!"

"They asked to see you're ring. Why wouldn't you answer any of their questions? That's rude."

"We didn't want them to know, mother! So, shit like that doesn't happen!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I roll my eyes.

"Ana, your bleeding." Kate gently says. I reach up and wince. I pull my hand back down and see a small amount of blood on my finger.

"Sawyer do you have a first aid kit in here? Ana, has a small cut on her head."

Sawyer, still speeding down the highway, reaches over and opens the compartment near my mother. Then sits back up to drive.  
My mother reaches in and hands Kate the kit. Kate opens it and takes out a bandage. She puts it near my hairline.

We hear a ringing in the car.

"Sir." Sawyer answers on the hands free.

 _"What the fuck happened?!"_ Christian roars. He is livid. We all flinch at the venom in his tone. _Even Sawyer._

"Sir, the paps found our location. They began asking questions and... and Mrs. Adams, mentioned Ms. Steele's ring, sir. The paps went crazy." We hear glass breaking.

 _"Why the fuck would she do that?! Fucking bitch! What the fuck?! Thank fuck, she doesn't know our wedding location, yet! She might have leaked that, as fucking well! Fuck!"_ He's raging beyond furious. _Oh god!_ I can see him running his hands through his hair a hundred times.

"Sir. Your on speaker." Sawyer tries to warn him.

 _"I don't give a fuck! Is Anastasia okay?! Baby?"_

Sawyer looks at me in the mirror.

"I'm fine, Christian."

 _"Baby?! Fuck! Are you sure? I'm so sorry this happened, baby. Fuck!_ _Fucking vultures!_ _FUCK!"_ We hear more noise crashing in the background.

"I'm sure. Sawyer's taking us home. I'll see you soon."

 _"Alright, baby. I'm home, now. I'll see you when you get here. Sawyer! Bring her to me!"_ He snaps at Sawyer and ends the call.

"I can't believe he spoke about me like that! First, Paul. Now, Christian. You really know how to pick them Anastasia."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to upset anyone. I didn't realize, this was a big secret." She starts to get emotional.

"Mother, I don't have time to console you right now. I'm stressed to the max. Christian and I are having a disagreement, that we need to talk about. The media now knows about the wedding. I'm getting married in less than a month. I have all this planning I need to do. And you're not helping. You don't know anything about me and what I like. You're trying to get me to pick bright dress and now cake flavors that I don't want. This is my wedding and you're trying to make it yours. If you want to have another wedding, get married to Bill. I can't deal with you right now!"

My mother stays quiet. I can see her shoulders shaking. I cross my arms and look out the window as Sawyer drives. He pulls up to Escala and there are more paparazzi here. He follows Taylor into the underground parking garage. The paps can't see us in here. Sawyer parks and opens Kate's door. Taylor opens mine. We all walk to the elevator together. Taylor pushes the call button and I hear a car door. I look back and my mother has gotten out. The doors open and we all walk in. It's very quiet.

 _-DING-_

The doors open to reveal a pacing Christian, pulling his hand through his hair. He hears the elevator and looks as we all walk out. Taylor and Sawyer rush to the security room, not wanting to be in the path of a pissed Grey, I suspect. Christian rushes to me and pulls me into his arms, inhaling my hair.

"Ana." He breaths.

He pulls back and looks like he could kill. He sees my bandage. He tenderly runs his thumb near the bandage. I wince and he pulls back.

"I'm okay. Really."

He shakes his head no, and looks at my mother. I turn to look at her. She's standing next to a wide-eyed Kate.

"Christian, I'm so sorry. I didn't kno-" He interrupts my mother.

"I think it's best you leave, Mrs. Adams." He says in his controlled CEO voice.

She gasps, offended. "She's my daughter."

"I don't give a fuck! She's my life! You put _my life_ in danger!" Christian roars.

"It was an accident. I just wanted to be here for you, Ana. I didn't mean to cause any harm."

"Just go back to Georgia. Kate, will help me plan my wedding. I have Christian's mother and sister to help, as well. I'll call you if I need you."

"I'm your mother." She says outraged.

"I understand that. But, I honestly don't even know why you're here right now. You didn't come to my school graduations. Ray raised me while you jumped from one man and marriage to the next. It really wouldn't surprise me if you came up with another lame excuse to not make it to my wedding. My only wedding! Christian will be my only husband. Ever! It's best you leave, now. If you have a headache on my wedding day, don't worry. I'll understand."

She looks as if I've slapped her. "I'm sorry." We all stay quiet. "I'll just go pack my things."

"Mrs. Jones, has already done that. Taylor, will take you where you want to go. Whether that be to the airport or to a hotel." Taylor comes out of the security office. He stands, hands behind his back, near the elevator waiting. He looks impassive, but I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Good-bye, Ana." She says emotionally.

"Bye." I'm completely deadpan. Those who know me, know I don't like to say 'bye' as it's too final.

"Why do you sound like I'm leaving you?"

 _S_ _he always does... Only this time, I'm not affected._

"Because you do."


	60. Chapter 60

**APOV**

After my mother left, with Taylor. I told Kate, I would call her later. We were planning on looking through bridal magazines. But since Christian is home, we need to talk now. Kate just left.

"I can't believe your own fucking mother would do that!" Christian growls out.

"I told you she has no filter. She says things and then turns them around, like she didn't mean anything by it. Some of the things she's said were awful."

"She sure put a on a front around me." He shakes his head. "I'm sure she would of leaked our fucking wedding location had she known that! Good thinking, not telling her. And your dress..." He again, shakes his head. "Thank fuck, she doesn't know shit about the wedding! Now I see why you didn't want us to meet. I'd rather meet Ray the first time, a hundred times over. He was just an over-protective father looking out for his little girl. She-"

"Christian I know what she's like. She's my mother. Can we not talk about her right now? We need to have a serious discussion."

"I know." He still sounds very upset.

"You're very grumpy."

"I wonder why that is?" He looks at my bandage.

"Christian, can you just forget about that right now? It's good to set the right tone for an intimate and honest discussion about our future, don't you think?" I smile at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

 _Now... Where do we talk?_ I know this is our home, but we have staff and I want privacy.

"Come with me."

I walk to our room... his room... no, our room. Christian following me like a lost puppy. It hurts to see him like this. I want to comfort him. But I know I have to stay strong. If I look into those big beautiful gray eyes, I know I will fumble. I can't. This is serious. I need to know if he can do without the BDSM, forever. _Can I ask him to do this for me?_ If he wants us to get married, he'll have to. He said he didn't need it anymore. That he needed me. But last night proved he still needs that control. That lifestyle. I need to know...

 _We're getting married. It's forever or never._

I walk into the room and sit in the middle of the bed. I cross my legs, getting comfortable for our long talk. Christian takes off his suit jacket and tie, then sits next to me so we are facing each other.

"Now. Let's talk.-  
-Christian, what you did to me last night... The punishment fuck. That is unacceptable. You didn't trust me. You jumped to your own conclusions, when you saw those pictures. And you didn't talk to me first. It was like Paul Clayton with Jose all over again. You getting jealous over a male friend. I don't know why you got so jealous when you saw the photos of me hugging another man. Don't you trust me? It was just a friendly hug. His arms were not anywhere inappropriate. I hug my dad, Kate, Jose, many other people. It's not like my tongue was down his throat. I would never do that to you. I love you too much. I can't live without you, I'm not going to jeopardize that. And even if it was, you should still talk to me. Not punish me. You need to trust me. That's what people do when they love each other. There are a lot of women, that are swooning over you, constantly. I don't think you're going to do anything unfaithful with them. Not for all the tea in China. I trust you. Please, extend me the same courtesy to me. But your trust issues are not the only thing we need to discuss."

"I trust you implicitly, Anastasia. It's other men, I don't trust."

"That's like saying you don't trust me. Men may come onto me, and they do." ( _My boss for example.)_ "I say no. I have you. I love you. I know you're extremely possessive. But you have no reason to be jealous. I go to bed with you every night and wake up devoted to you and only you, every morning. You say you trust me but, you took your anger out on me via a punishment fuck. You didn't take your anger out on Ethan, not that I'd want you to. If you trusted me, you wouldn't have done anything because you know I wouldn't do anything. You would trust, that I wouldn't do anything. Because I wouldn't."

"The day I met you, my life changed. Anastasia, I have spent all my adult life trying to avoid any extreme emotion. You bring out feelings that are completely unknown to me. I can't explain, how much you mean to me. How much I love you. I never knew it could mean this much. I lost control, I don't want to lose you. I can't. I see your pain and it's hard, knowing that I'm the one who has made you feel this way. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so fucking sorry."

I quickly look down, avoiding his eyes. I can't look at him when he looks like that. "You're trusting me is not the only issue here, Christian. We've discussed your need for BDSM before. You told me you didn't want or need that anymore. I don't want to keep having this conversation. I need to know, Christian. Once and for all. Before we get married. Is that what you need? Do. You. Want. That."

"I admit I like control, Anastasia. I always will. It's who I am. I'm not telling you it's going to be easy for me. I've done that for 13 years, it's all I know. But, I'm trying to change for you."

"I don't want you to change. I love the way you are. I'm not trying to change _you._ That's not what I want. I just hope, I'm not forcing you to be someone you're not. If that's what you want to do, then do that. But, let me know now. Before, it's too late. Before, we get married. Because if that's what you need, we can't be together. I just can't do BDSM with you. You told me you didn't need that. That you didn't want that lifestyle anymore. But, nothing's changed. Last night proved that. That you do need BDSM. I've told you. I can't do that. I can't. I can't be what you want me to be."

"You are what I want you to be."

"No, Christian. I'm not." I wipe a tear that has fallen.

"You're upset because of what happen last night. I behaved stupidly. We agreed, I wouldn't hit you with implements. I thought orgasm denial would be a suitable punishment. I should have read the article, before I let it get too far. I'm sorry."

"Christian, I only agreed to kinky fuckery. Just kinky sex between lovers, remember. Last night, was too much. You went too far. You punished me. _That_ is what is unacceptable. The punishment. Even if Ethan wasn't a close friend. You should of talked to me." I take a deep breath. "Talk to me, but it's not okay to punish me. Ever. For any reason. It's clear to me you still want that lifestyle. You need it. And if you need it..." I wipe another tear, they wont stop falling. _This is so hard_. It hurts to think of losing, Christian. He reaches over and wipes another. I lean into his hand.

"I need you more, Anastasia. I don't want to lose you, baby. I can't lose you. No punishments. I can do that."

He seems to be thinking about something. He wipes more of my tears and then takes his hand away from my cheek. "In truth, I enjoy punishing you. I don't think the urge will ever go. ... You let me spank you. You don't mind if I spank you?"

 _Well..._  
"No, not really. I didn't mind that." I squirm. "Especially with those silver balls." I slightly blush, remembering those balls.

"Yes." He smirks. "That was fun." His eyes glowing with excitement. _More than fun._

"However, not for cruel and unusual punishments."

"I understand that. Not for punishment. But, we can still play? We can do what I like to do?"

"Yes." I whisper. "I told you, I like your kinky fuckery."

He smirks. "I know." He gets serious again. "So, am I forgiven?"

"No more punishments? No more BDSM?"

"None. Just kinky sex. I promise."

"Oh, Christian. I never thought I'd love you so much. What I feel for you frightens me. I'm afraid I wont be enough for you. I'm afraid you'll leave me. If you ever leave me, I'd be completely broken. I'd be a ghost of a girl." I wipe more tears.

"I will never leave you. You mean too much to me. Anastasia, my world was ordered, calm, and controlled, until I met you. You, and your smart mouth, your innocence, your beauty. Everything before you was just dull, empty, nothing. Then I fell in love. I fell in love with you, Anastasia, I love you. Vous me faites complète." **(You make me complete.)**

"What?" I sniff. _What did he say?_

"It's French. 'You make me complete'."

I smile brightly at him. "I didn't know you spoke French! I hear Paris is lovely."

"It's beautiful. Have you been?"

I shake my head. "I've never left mainland USA."

"Would you like to go?"

"To Paris?" I squeak. "Of course, who wouldn't. But it's England I'd really like to visit." _I've always dreamed of going._ He has a weird look on his face for a moment, then quickly turns impassive. "Say something else."

"Je t'aime, bébé." **(I love you, baby.)**

"More." I breath.

"Je t'aime tant. Je ne savais pas ce que signifiait l'amour, jusqu'à ce que je vous ai rencontré." **(I love you so much. I didn't know what love meant, until I met you.)**

"More!" Hearing Christian speak French, is such a fucking turn on! I don't know what he is saying, but he's so hot!

"J'aime ton sourire. Vous êtes si belle putain quand vous souriez." **(I love your smile. You're so fucking beautiful when you smile.)** He cups my chin and runs his thumb across my lip. _I bet he said something about me biting my lip._ I giggle.

"Oh, Christian." I climb into his lap. "I love you!" I kiss him.

"Oh, Ana." He breaths. I can hear the emotion coming from him. He wraps his strong arms around me. _My safe haven._

"Tu es à moi et je suis à toi. Toujours." **(You're mine and I'm yours. Always.)** He kisses me.

He moves us so I am laying down and he is hovering above me. He kisses me. And he lifts my dress up, taking it off me. Kissing down my body. I arch my back. He takes off my panties, slowly. Then takes off his clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it on the floor, unseen. He stands to take his pants and boxer briefs off. He gets back on top of me, gently opening my legs for him. He settles between them and kisses me sweetly.

"J'ai besoin de toi. Seulement toi." **(I need you. Only you.)**

He slowly sinks into me. He kisses me and starts to move. Grinding into me. He doesn't thrust into me, just keeps grinding. Pushing into me, circling his hips. _OH_! If he keeps that up, I may come sooner than he'd like me to. _Ah_! He continues to grind into me, not stopping. I moan.

"Christian!" I call out as I come, much too soon.

"Bientôt, vous serez ma femme." He continues. **(Soon, you will be my wife.)**

He slows and puts both his hands in my hair. Kissing me. Once I've calmed, he continues to grind and now thrust into me. It's slow and sweet. He's making love to me. He pulls out and pushes back in. Then grinds into me. _Oh the grinding!_ He pulls out again and pushes back in, grinding. He continues until I start to build again.

"D'avoir et de tenir." **(To have and to hold.)**

I come again, moaning my release. I raise my knees up higher and wrap my arms around his back. He shifts so my legs are draped over his arms. He slows, holding off his orgasm again. He kisses me, continuing to slowly thrusts into me.

After I'm calm, he puts my legs back down and speeds up. Thrusting into me. He reaches down and starts playing with my clit at a fast pace. While grinding into to me slowly. _Oh god!_ I grab his forearm, and wrap my other hand around his back. I tilt my head back. He kisses my jaw and I come.

"Pour aimer et à chérir." **(To love and to cherish.)**

He again, slows his pace and kisses me. Continuing, only after I've finished coming. Speeding up his thrusts. Pulling back and pushing in, circling his hips. Pulling back out and pushing in again, circling his hips. _How is he doing this?!_ I come so quickly.

"Avec mon corps , je vais vous adorer." **(With my body, I will worship you.)**

I come. He doesn't. Again. _Oh god!_ What is he doing? He continues to thrust into me. I'm so sensitive.

"Ah! Christian. Christian, Please!"

"I've got you, baby."

I moan. He pulls out and pushes back in. Deeply grinding into me. Again and again.

"Jouir à nouveau, bébé." He whispers in my ear. **(Come again, baby.)**

Again, I come for him. And he doesn't.

"Please. Please, Christian. Please. No more." I beg. It's too much.

He immediately stops and pulls out. Kissing me sweetly. Not coming once himself.

"Christian-" He cuts me off, kissing me again. Still hovering over me.

"Just for you, Mrs. Grey."

He gets off me and settles next to me. He pulls me to him. I'm panting. I can still feel how hard he is. _Why is he punishing himself?_ No punishments, meant no punishments. Himself included. _Oh, Christian._

He's exhausted me. I feel myself drifting. I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

I wake to see the sun just starting setting. I look over and Christian is napping peacefully. _What time is it?_ I look at the clock. Dinner time. Right on cue, my stomach growls. We haven't eaten, yet. All the activities Christian endured on me, left me exhausted and famished. I reach over to wake him. I run my fingers in his soft hair. He stirs but doesn't wake.

"Christian." I gently call his name.

He stirs. _"More."_ He breaths out in his sleep.

I really hope he's not talking about more sex. I don't think I could come again, right now. I came quite a few times, and he didn't even come once. _Oh, Christian._ He was trying to make up for not letting me come the night before. _When will he learn?_

I reach down and start to stroke him. Getting him hard and ready. He moans in his sleep. He reflexively thrusts his hips, pushing himself further into my hand. I settle between his legs. I look up. He's still sleeping. I put the tip of him in my mouth and he calls out. _Aaahh!_ I start sucking. Watching him. He starts panting and suddenly his eyes pop open. He quickly looks down and I pull him all the way into my mouth. Sucking him, hard. He hits the back of my throat, and violently comes. Choking me, making me gag. I swallow as much as I can.

"Ah! _Fuck!_ Oh, Fuck! Ah!" He grabs my head, fisting my hair. Still coming into my mouth, it's so much. "Oh, baby! Fuck! _Oh!_ Shit!"

I try my best to swallow him down. But it's too much. Some of his sperm, leaks out of my mouth and down his shaft. He's finally stopped coming. I pull him out of my mouth. I have a mess of him, running down the side of my mouth. I look at his dick and there's a mess on him, too.

"I'm sorry, you came too much." I apologize, explaining why I wasn't able to swallow all he had to give me.

"I'm not." He shakes his head. He pulls me up, wraps his arms around me and kisses me. "I can taste myself. Thank you for that, baby."

"Christian, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You punished yourself."

"I wanted to give you, what I didn't last night. As many orgasms as you could handle. As soon as you told me you couldn't take anymore, I stopped. I didn't want it to be too much for you."

"Baby, we agreed no punishments. That means you, as well. You didn't allow yourself to come, Christian."

"I deserved it. What I don't deserve, is you."

"No-" He kisses me, cutting me off.

* * *

We've showered together. One of our, very few and far between, innocent showers. We dress in comfy clothes. Walking to the kitchen holding hands.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes. Thank you, Gail."

She begins to get what she needs for our mea. "Actually, Gail. I'd like to cook for us tonight, if that's alright."

"Of course, Ana." Gail leaves us.

"Baby-" I interrupt him from another, it's Gail's job speech.

"Christian, if I'm going to live this life, I still have to be me. I enjoy cooking and I can clean up after myself. I'd like to cook for my husband. It's nice to come home to a hot home-cooked meal, that I didn't have to slave over a stove for. But occasionally, I'd like to cook for you. For us."

"Alright, baby. This is your home. I want you comfortable. But, don't expect me to return the favor. Unless, you like brunt toast."

I giggle. "I'd eat it and ask for seconds. Just because _you_ made it for me."

I take the items I need out. I'm going to make my man a steak, with potatoes, macaroni and steamed vegetables. I'm famished. I've been extremely hungry lately. It must be all the sex.

I start thinking of what all we have left to do for the wedding. Kate said her mother has been busy with sketching my dress design, and should be able to show me some ideas for my dress. I need to get flowers. We need to get Kate a maid of honor dress. I still have to confirm our cake with the baker. I wonder what the security issue was that Christian didn't want me to go out with just Sawyer. He couldn't have known about the paparazzi.

"Christian is everything alright. With the security issue, I mean." I ask, as I continue to cook our meal.

"It could be better. I've got someone tailing, Clayton. So, we knew where he is. But, it seems a new issue has come to light." He runs his hand through his hair.

"What is it?" He shakes his head no. "Christian, I need to know. If it involves me, which it does, since I can't leave with just Sawyer. I need to know."

He sighs. "One of my ex-submissives. ... Apparently, she's in a relationship with Clayton. We didn't think her to be a problem. But then someone tried tracking you. It was her brother. Taylor got in contact with him. He said, she had him track all of Clayton's ex-girlfriends. Apparently, she thinks he's trying to get back with an ex. You were the only one of Clayton's ex's that the brother couldn't trace. Welch and Barney, they work for me, they stopped him before he could. We left it, since it didn't seem a direct threat to you. Being that she had him track all Clayton's ex's, not just you. And obviously, you're not the ex he's trying to hook up with. But then, she approached you. I'm not sure why."

"Approached me?" _When?_ I try to think.

 _Oh god!_ That girl outside _Grey House_. I knew I've seen her before. I thought it was in person. But it was in one of the photos Christian had. _Oh god!_

"Earlier today outside of _Grey House_." Christian continues. "Sawyer said, he couldn't see her face and didn't want to overreact to another one of your friends. Like he did with the Kavanagh boy. When he realized you didn't know her, he got you out of there and she showed her face to him. He saw it was her and had Ryan call Taylor. Taylor ordered Ryan to follow her and Sawyer to stay with you. Ryan went back to where she was but she was already gone. Now, we can't find her. I don't think she'll do anything. However, as a safety precaution, you'll need two CPOs when you're out in public. Clayton's pissed, he lost everything. And Leila, being with him, now seeking you out. I don't know what she wants. I'm not sure what is going on. But, I won't let anything happen to you."

 _Wow!_ My ex and his ex-sub are together. _How weird is that?_ I guess, since she was with Christian, and he only did submissives, that must mean she's a masochist. That's perfert for a sadist like Paul. I wonder what she meant then, when she said, _'They both want you.'_ Why would Paul 'want' me?

"Maybe she's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Me. I have you. You're giving me, what other's have tried and failed. More. I've succeeded in capturing your heart. I'm also her current boyfriend's ex. That's likely to make her insecure. I've had him, now I have you."

"But, she's with Clayton. She even married after our contract finished, years ago. She wouldn't be jealous."

"When she approached me she said, ' _They both want you. Why? What do you have that I don't._ ' She's obviously talking about you and Paul. Although, I don't know why she'd say Paul wants me."

"I have you baby, I know why men want you. They can't have you though. Tu es à moi. Sule mine." **(You're mine. Only mine.)**

I giggle. "I love hearing you speak French. Although, I have no idea what you are saying. It's still sexy."

I place his plate in front of him and sit, joining him. He takes a bite moaning.

"Damn, you're a good cook, woman. See, this is why I want to marry you." He continues to eat.

I giggle. "Yeah. That's why."

We finish eating and since it's getting later we go to bed.

We're laying in bed playing with each other's hand. His is so much larger than my small hand. They fit perfectly together. Christian suddenly moves sitting up. I look at him. _What is he doing?_ It better not be more sex. I giggle.

"I don't know what is so funny, but I'll be right back." He kisses my head. "I have something for you." _Something for me? What?_

He leaves our room and comes back in moments later. He has a small box. I sit up. He climbs back into bed. He opens the box, revealing a beautiful platinum bracelet. It's exquisite. It has hearts intertwining with flowers, there small diamonds in the middle of the flowers.

"Here." Christian take out the bracelet and holds it open.

"Christian." I whisper. Not moving my hand.

He takes my hand, putting the bracelet on my wrist. He lifts my hand and kisses it.

"There."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You don't like it?"

"I do. It's breathtaking, Christian. But, I don't need this." I take my wrist from him, to examine the bracelet. It's very beautiful.

" _I_ need this." He says sincerely. I look at him. _Oh, Christian_.

"No, Christian, you don't. But, thank you. I'm a very lucky girl."

"I'm a very lucky man."

I kiss him. "Thank you." I whisper against his lips. I kiss him again... not for giving me the bracelet but for being mine.

* * *

 **A/N: _I used Google translator for the French. I apologize, if it's not correct. I don't speak French._**


	61. Chapter 61

**APOV**

We wake up and start getting ready for work. Christian is getting dressed. I put my heels on and go into the bathroom to take my birth-control pill before I leave for work. _Crap!_ I'm running low. I told Christian I would switch to the shot. I can't go to the clinic with the media now knowing of our wedding. They don't know when we're getting married, but seeing me walk into a _women's health clinic_ , will surely give them the wrong 'why'. I'll have to make an appointment to see a doctor. Maybe I can do that today during lunch. No, I can't today. I need to confirm our cake and get that ordered during lunch. _Double crap!_ I can't order the cake at lunch. The girls and I are going to the florist to pick out flowers, today. _Ugh!_ I need more than one of me.

"Christian!" I call from the bathroom.

"Yes, dear." He answers. I laugh loudly.

"I'm running low on my birth-control pills." I say as I walk out. He's just finishing tying his tie. "I said I'd get the shot, after I finished my pills. But with the media, I don't think I'll be able to. Not just the shot, but any birth-control. You'll need to start wearing condoms again, until the media dies down."

"I hate those fuckers."

"The media?"

"Them too. But, I was talking about condoms."

"Aptly, named."

He wraps his arms around me, I hold him in return. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." He kisses my head.

We walk out to the kitchen, Gail already there. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. Ana."

"Morning, Gail." We greet her.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, please. I've been really wanting pancakes and bacon, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course, not. Pancakes and Bacon." She smiles at me. "Egg white omelet for you, Mr. Grey?"

We turn to Christian, who is watching us. "Please."

Gail nods and smiles. She starts making our breakfast.

He shakes his head. "You're nothing like your mother."

"I know." I say getting up. "I told you, I'm more like Ray."

I'm hungry so I start making toast.

"Anastasia." I look back at Christian who is sitting at the breakfast bar. "Don't burn it."

I giggle. "Don't worry. I know how to work a toaster."

I turn back around to wait for my toast. Once it's finished, I cut it in half. Eating it dry. I take a bite as I go back to sit next to Christian. He kisses my head, when I take a bite. I eat my toast, while Gail finishes our breakfast.

"Thank you, Gail. I've been wanting pancakes and bacon for awhile now." I start eating.

I'm almost finished, when I notice Christian is starring at me, again.

"What?" I ask him with my mouth full.

"Anastasia. Are you..."

"Am I, what?" I finish my food.

I grab Christian's empty plate and put our dishes in the sink. He still hasn't said anything, so I turn around to look at him. He's looking at me with a weird look on his face. Still quiet.

"Christian." He looks to my face. "Am I, what?"

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Why would you ask me that? Of course, I'm not pregnant. I take my birth-control everyday."

He doesn't say anything. _Why would he think I'm pregnant?_

"We better get going or we're going to be late." I say. He nods, still in his daze.

We walk to the elevator and go down to the parking garage. Taylor, is holding open the rear passenger door open for us. Sawyer in the front passenger seat. Ryan is in the other SUV. After we get in, Taylor gets in and starts to drive. He pulls through the entrance/exit of the parking garage. We are immediately hit with thousands of flashes.

Christian growls. "Don't worry, baby. My PR team is working on a statement to release to the media to fix this." I nod.

Taylor looks angry. This is such a security issue. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault, baby."

"This is all because of my mother."

"Exactly. Her. Not you." He kisses my head.

Taylor drives us to _Grey House._ There are even more paparazzi here, waiting for us. Taylor, can't even drive inside the parking garage here. He has to drive around the block again and when he comes back, there are even more.

"Sir. We're not going to be able to get through."

Christian runs his fingers through his hair. "Take Anastasia home."

"Christian-"

"Baby, I'm going to go deal with this shit right now." He kisses my head.

"Christian, no. There's too many. Taylor tell him."

"Anastasia, Taylor works for me. I'm going to fix this." He reaches for the door handle.

"Christian!" He stops. "What if they touch you." I whisper.

He looks frightened then pissed.

"Home, Taylor!" He snaps.

Taylor drives us back to Escala. Christian pulls out his phone.

"Stan! Tell me you have something? ... Good. Release it!" He snaps. He pushes more buttons on his phone and puts it back to his ear. "Logan. This is Christian Grey. Anastasia wont be able to make it in today." He snaps again. Ending the call before anything more can be said. He places another call. "Andrea. Reschedule all my meetings for today."

"Christian." He looks at me. "I have things I need to do today."

"Also arrange for Dr. Green to come to Escala." He hangs up. "You can't go to work, Anastasia. You saw them."

"I know that. But, I still have things that I need to do. Can someone bring me my work? I can work from Escala. I also need to plan our wedding. I could try to work that out with Kate and Mia."

"Baby, I'm working on it." He runs his hand through his hair.

He makes another call. "Ryan. Go back to GEH and get Ms. Steele's work. ... Manuscripts and whatever Logan has for her." He hangs up.

"It's best you don't leave Escala until this settles down." He says, still messing with his phone.

"Okay."

I would argue, but I can clearly see the media is out of control.  
I still need to plan our wedding. I'll need to text Kate and Mia. I pull out my phone. I glance at Christian, still pushing buttons on his phone and running his fingers through his hair. I look up front to Taylor and Sawyer. This is my life now. CEO, future husband and our security driving us. It's hard to believe not very long ago, I was living a very different life. I liked my life before. But I love Christian and my life with him now.

 **Media Gone Wild. I wont be able to go to the florist today. -A**

 _ **They are swarming! I'll go and check out the flowers. Will send you photos of arrangements. -KK**_

 **You're a lifesaver! -A**

 _ **Sisters! -KK**_

 **Hey Mia. The media is going crazy. Could you go to the bakery and order our cake? Square three-tier. Flavor: Chocolate and Cinnamon. Can you send me photos of the designs they have and I can choose like that? -A**

 _ **Of course! I'll go right now. This is crazy! I knew the media would freak when they found out .but this is beyond crazy. -Mia**_

 **I know! Insane. I'm sorry. You're a big help. I really appreciate it! -A**

 _ **Don't apologize! -Mia**_

 _ **Ana, dear. I've finished drawing the dress designs. Can you come by my shop today? You can take a look at what one you'd like? -KellyK**_

 **Oh, that's wonderful! But the media found out about the wedding. I can't get out. Can you come to Escala? -A**

 _ **Eamon?! I'll ring his neck! -KellyK**_

 **No. My mother. -A**

 _ **I'll ring her neck! I'll come to Escala on my lunch break if that's alright? -KellyK**_

 **That's perfect! Thank you! -A**

"Kate's going to go to the florist and send me photos of their arrangements for me to decide. Mia's going to the bakery to order the cake, she'll send photos of cakes for me to decide. And Kelly is coming over around lunch for me to decide on my dress."

"That's a lot of deciding." Christian kisses my head. "I'll send Taylor to pick up Mrs. Kavanagh. Sawyer and go with Mia and then Katherine. I'm sorry I'm not more of a help planning our wedding. I want it to be your dream wedding."

"It's our wedding, Christian. Not just mine. I'd like your input."

"I'm fine with whatever you choose."

* * *

"I'll be in my study, working." Christian tells me, once we make it back home.

"Okay" I yawn.

"Tired, baby?" Christian asks, looking at me with a worried and suspicious look. He pulls his hand through his hair.

"A little. You've exhausted me last night with your sexcapades. I think I'll take a nap since I'm not going into work today." He still looks worried.

I kiss him and walk to our bedroom. I change into a tank top and yoga shorts. I climb in bed on Christian's side and fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake. I check my phone. I have been bombarded with photos of cakes galore by Mia. Flowers of plenty, by Kate. I'm looking through the pictures of flowers trying to decide, as best I can from a picture. The door opens and Christian walks in. More worried than before. I put my phone down.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He runs his hand through his hair. "Dr. Greene is here."

"Dr. Greene?"

"She's an OB/Gyn. She'll give you your birth-control shot here." He frowns.

"Oh. Okay. Here in our room?"

"Yes. I just wanted to be sure you were awake first. I'll send her in." He leaves. He's acting weird.

I stand and quickly fix our bedding. There's a knock on the door. I presume it's the doctor. I open the door and an elegant blonde is awaiting.

"Anastasia Steele? I'm Doctor Greene."

I shake her hand. "Ana."

She comes inside the room. I shut the door.

"Mr. Grey, says you're needing birth-control?"

"Yes. I've been taking birth-control pills, but almost out. I thought I would try the shot this time, so I wouldn't have to remember to take anything daily."

"That's understandable. The shot will last three months. When did your last period start?"

"Uh..."

"I'll need you to give me a urine sample before I can administer the shot."

"Um, urine sample?"

"To test for pregnancy. I can't give you the Depo shot if you're pregnant."

"Oh. I'm not pregnant. I've been taking my birth-control pills regularly."

"Birth-control and condoms are not 100% effective. There's still a slight chance. The only way to not get pregnant for sure is to be abstinent. Since you can't remember your last period., you could be pregnant." She hands me a plastic container. I pale. No. No. No. No way... No way. No. I know I had my period. I just don't remember when. I've never needed to before.

I go into our bathroom and give my sample, to the cup.

 _What if I am?_ What would Christian think? He'd probably freak out, like I am. Maybe that's why he has been acting weird. He did ask me earlier if I was. I told him I'm not but,... _Am I?_ We haven't talked about having a family, yet. Something else we need to discuss. I try to think, if I've been having any pregnancy symptoms. I don't think I have. I've been tired and hungry lately. But surely that's because of all the sex. _Right?_

"Ana," Dr. Greene knocks on the door. "have you finished?"

I walk back out and give her the sample. She has gloves on now. She places the sample on a paper towel, putting it on Christian's table and carefully puts a small white stick in it. I sit on the bed and bite my nails, watching and waiting. Holding my breath.

"I can tell by your expression that an unplanned pregnancy would not be welcome news. Luckily for you, you're in the clear." Dr. Greene looks at me.

"What?" I ask dazed. _Was she talking?_

"You're not pregnant, Ana." She smiles and I release the breath I was holding.

Doctor Green gives me the Depo shot and tells me to continue with my pills or use condoms, for seven days. Then she left.

I'm sitting on the bed, looking through the flower arrangement photos that Kate sent, when Christian comes in.

"Anastasia? Everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine."

"What did Dr. Greene say?"

"We're good to go in seven days."

"Seven days?" He furrows his brow.

"Yes. She said, I'll still need to take my pills or we should use condoms for seven days, until the shot takes effect. I have nine pills left, so I can just continue to take those, since you don't like those 'fuckers'." I giggle.

He runs his hand through his hair and blows out a deep breath. "You're not pregnant?"

I shake my head. "I told you, I'm not."

"You're sure you're not?"

"Yes, Christian. Dr. Greene, did a test to make sure." He visibly relaxes.

"Good." He kisses my head.

"I understand now is not a good time, but... but, you want children. Right?"

"I don't want to share you. What we have, I've never had before. I want to be the center of your universe."

"Christian, I want to have children someday."

"Anastasia, you're still so young. I thought it would be just you and me for a while. It would be the height of carelessness and bad manners to knock you up. We're not even married, yet."

"Obviously not now, Christian. Later. Much later."

He runs his hand through his hair. "I don't know, Anastasia. I want you to myself."

"Would you at least consider the possibility of children, later? I'd like to have a baby. At least two." He pales.

"I'll consider one. Maybe sometime in the distant future."

"Just one?" _I don't want an only child. Not like me._

"Let's take this one child at a time. Hmm?"

 _-knock-knock-knock-_

Christian walks to the door. Opening it. It's Taylor.

"I've brought Mrs. Kavanagh, for Ms. Steele, sir."

Christian nods. "She'll be right out."

Christian turns back to me. "Time to decide your dress, baby. Can I come?" He's serious. _Yeah right!_

"Later." I say seductively and bite my lip.

He raises his brows to his hairline. Eyes wide. "Anastasia Steele!"

"Be a good boy and stay in your office. No peeking." I walk out, stopping to kiss his cheek, before I leave.

I walk out of our bedroom to find Kelly. She's in the kitchen exchanging pleasantries with Mrs. Jones.

"Yes, please. Thank you." I hear her say and smile politely at Gail.

Gail starts to pour her a glass of white wine. As Gail hands Kelly her glass, she notices me, walking into the kitchen.

"Would you like a glass, as well, Ana?"

"No, thank you Gail. Just some orange juice, please."

"Ana, dear." Kelly gets up and hugs me. "How are you darling girl? Kate's told me everything. And the media out front is outrageous. It's a good thing Mr. Grey sent security to pick me up. Now that they know you're getting married. they've associated me and your dress. Everyone is looking to get ahold of these drawings. Even Eamon and Kate." She laughs.

I giggle. "It's hard to get use to all the attention. Christian is releasing a statement and he said it should die down in a couple days. I hope so. It's extremely difficult to plan a wedding, stuck at home. Kate and Christian's sister Mia, have been sending me photos of cakes and flower arrangements. I'm only halfway through the flowers. I haven't looked at one cake picture yet." I sigh.

"Oh, you sweet girl. How lucky you are to have friends like those girls. I understand, being stuck at home is lonely. But what a lovely home it is. And the view is amazing from up here. I'm sure the media will cool off soon. Eamon said if they don't get anything after a few days they move on. Let's hope that's the case. Shall we look at the drawings I made for you?" Kelly says trying to cheer me up.

"Yes, please. I'm so excited to see what you've come up with." I smile at her.

We take our drinks to the dining room table, where Kelly has her bag. We sit down and she pulls out a large sketch book. She begins opening it and it has a drawing of a dress, with swatches of fabric.

"I've drawn up three gowns. You don't have to choose one, you can mix and match. Tops, bottoms fabrics. This is your wedding dress, Ana. It has to be what you want. You'll know when you see it."

She places the three dress drawings in front of me. One is strapless, the favorite choice for brides, Kelly says. I don't want strapless so that top is out but I like the bottom. It's clingy, so it would show my curves, yet flowy. Very mermaid, but not overstated. Subtle. The next top is long sleeved but the sleeves are sheer see-through lace. It's pretty but Christian likes skin. I like the last top. It is a strapless dress, but it has lace over the dress that extends to the shoulders, no material under the shoulder lace part, leaving it bare skin and lace. The lace goes around the shoulders, but it's sleeveless. It's extremely beautiful with the lace overlaying the white dress.

"I like the third top."

Kelly smiles a wide secret smile. "I knew you'd like that top. I designed the others just to give you options, but this is the dress I designed with you in mind. Here." She hands me another drawing. "Look at the back."

I gasp. It's backless, but in a very classy way. The lace top comes around the back to the top of my shoulder blades. Larger on the sides closet to my arms but smaller in the middle. It goes all the way down to my bottom. My back would be completely bare, expect for my shoulder blades.

"This is it! This is the top I'd like. On our first date, I wore a backless dress. This is perfect!"

"Kate, sent me a photo. You looked marvelous, very daring in that dress. I wanted to recreate that dress. Although, this is a wedding so I thought, classy and elegant backless, not seductress backless. You've already got the guy." She winks.

I can't stop smiling. I've found my dress. I didn't think it would be this fast and easy to find. I didn't even have to try on hundreds of dresses or see thousands of sketches. Kelly is great at what she does. She also knows me, well.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, mama! I love it!" I grin.

"You're extremely welcome, Ana. It's an honor to make your dress." She puts a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You've grown so much since the little girl that I knew. Both you and Kate have. What happened to those little girls I use to read all those fairytales to? I guess you've grown and are living your dreams now" I smile. "I'll get going so you can do your cake and flower planning. And I'll get to work on this. Near the end of the week I'll have it ready for you to do your first fitting." She starts packing away her things.

"That soon?"

"Your dress is the only gown, I am personally working on. Nothing is more important to me than my girls. Well, except Ethan." We laugh. Ethan is a huge mama's boy.

I show her out and then decide to look through the photos of flowers and cakes.

* * *

I've been stuck in this Ivory Tower since Tuesday. _Five days._ It's now Saturday. Our wedding is two weeks away. Christian's PR team released their statement, officially announcing our engagement and asking for our privacy. They gave them the month and a year, July of _next_ year. So they shouldn't be obsessing over the quick wedding. They have started to thin out and are slowly leaving Escala. Some are still hanging around, though. Christian says, I'll be able to return to work Monday if I want. Of course, I want to.  
Ryan has been bringing me my work and manuscripts for me to read, then returning them to Grey Publishing.

I've picked my flowers. White roses. I know it's very simple, but that's what Christian gave me on our first date. They will be wrapped with gray ribbon. After I chose the dress, it was easy to choose the flowers. Continuing with our first date theme.  
It took me awhile longer to chose a cake. Mia is a very bubbly, extremely girly girl. I like pink just as much as the next girl, but not for my wedding cake. Kate then went to the bakery with Mia and Grace.

They are all there now. We're skyping on Kate's phone. I'm multi-tasking. Also looking for Christian's groom gift. I'm looking for something he can wear. I want him to be able to wear it, not only on our wedding day but everyday, if he so chooses. That way, he can look at it and think about our special day. _Hmmm..._ I click on the cufflinks. _Oh my goodness!_ You can personalize them. I know nothing about cufflinks, I obviously do not wear them. But Christian does. What should I have them say?

"Ana? ... Ana. ... Anastasia!"

"Huh? Sorry. I was looking at other stuff for the wedding online."

"I said look at this one. I know it's not what you want but just look at the decoration of it. And I know it's pink but you can change the color." She moves her phone to show me a cake that the decorator just finished. It's round tier's, but I'd like our cake to be square. There are six tiers, I'd like ours to have three. The bottom is a dark pink and it gets lighter each tier as it goes up. I know one of our wedding colors is blush pink but I don't want a pink cake. I was thinking white.

"What color would I possibly be able to do for wedding? I don't think-"

"Dr. Grey, here are the chocolate letters I mentioned." I stop hearing the baker, Meg, in the background talking to Grace.

 _Grey... That's it!_

"Grey."

"Grey? What about him?"

"No. The cake. Squared. Three tier, chocolate, cinnamon, chocolate. The bottom, dark grey and go lighter as it goes up. It's perfect!"

"Oh, Ana. That sounds wonderful! It will go well with your name."

I squeal. "My name." Smiling huge. Showing all my teeth, excited.

"Ana, darling. Look at this. Meg made it with Chocolate. It can be place at the top of the cake." Grace says.

"I still say you get the topper, with the man having a ball and chain on his ankle, as the bride pulls him from running." We all giggle at Mia's suggestion.

Kate moves her phone, so I can see the chocolate toper. It's a C and an A intertwined, together. I look back at the cufflinks. _That's perfect!_ I begin ordering the C and A intertwined cufflinks. They'll be here in a week. Perfect timing.

"Ana." Kate says getting my attention again.

"Sorry ladies, wedding planning is a lot of work." I look at the chocolate letters. "I do like it, but I don't like that it's chocolate. Maybe something more... permanent."

"Oh, yes. That sounds lovely. Gold?"

I frown. "No, that would look silly with the cake. Silver is fine."

"We can do that."

 _-BUZZ-_

I have a text. It's from Kelly.

 ** _Ana, dear. I've finished your dress and it's ready for your first fitting, whenever you are. -KellyK_**

 **Perfect! The media has died down so I can come today. -A**

"Mama Kavanagh has finished my dress. I need to go for my first fitting." I tell Kate, Mia, and Grace.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we come?" Mia asks, getting excited.

"Of course. I'm going to make sure it's okay with Christian. I'll meet you all there."

"Okay. We're going to order your cake and then we'll be there." Kate says, closing her Skype app.

I close the Skype window. I click order and pay for the cufflinks. I get up and go to Christian's office. I knock and open the door. He's busy on his laptop.

"Christian?" He looks up.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Kelly said my dress is ready for my first fitting. I'll need to go there."

He frowns. "I don't know about that, baby. The media may hound you once you leave. They haven't see you all week."

I walk in and straddle on his lap. I kiss him sweetly. "The media has died down, Christian. I'll be with Sawyer and Ryan. Your mother, sister and Kate are meeting me there. Please, Christian. I have to get out of this house. I'm starting to become a hermit. I need to try my dress on. And I'm really, _really_ excited about trying it on." I bounce a few times in my excitement.

Christian holds my tightly. "Baby." He breaths, shifting me.

I bite my lip feeling his hard-on. He growls, attacking me. Kissing me, so passionately. I kiss him back, just the same. His tongue dominates mine. I hear the sound of his zipper. I feel him pull my panties, ripping them from my body. I feel him at my entrance and he enters me.

"Oh!" I moan out.

I start bouncing on him, continuing kissing him. He flexes his hips, pushing into me. I start grinding. My new favorite, since that night he gave me multiple orgasms. He holds my ass. We are moaning and groaning in each other's mouths.

"Oh, Christian."

He reaches up and pulls my arms out of my dress's straps. It pools onto my lap. He laches on and sucks one of my nipples. Still holding onto my hips and ass, from under my dress. I tilt my head back and it touches his hands. He wraps my hair around his hand, to the nape of my neck. Holding my head back. He starts sucking my other nipple and my insides clench. I moan again.

"Oh!"

He kisses up my chest to my neck, then sucks on my earlobe, nibbling it.. He thrusts into my deeper. I bounce faster.

"Come for me, baby."

And I do. Screaming out his name.

"Christian!"

"Baby!" He grunts.

Christian stills and comes inside me. He lets go of my hair. I lay my head on his shoulder. We're panting. Trying to catch our breaths. He is rubbing my bare back with both his hands.

"This dress is much too short." He moves his hands to my thighs.

I still have my head on his shoulder. My arms wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair at the nape.

"You don't like it? I think it has a very beneficial effect." He kisses my head, where he can reach. I kiss his neck.

"Change before you go."

I sit up fast, in his lap.

"Really?" I beam at him.

He nods. "Change first." I squeal and he laughs.

I get off of him and run to the door. "Anastasia!" He growls. I look back, still ecstatic. "Fix your dress!" He nods to my dress.

I look down and I'm still topless. I quickly pull it up and back into place. I run back to Christian, giving him a chaste kiss and running to our closet.

I quickly pull off the sundress I was wearing. I'll need to wear another dress, as it will be easier when I try on my gown. I want to please Christian, so I choose a floor length, sleeveless, cotton blue dress. I also put on fresh, un-ruined panties. I grab my stilettos, Kate bought for my wedding day. I'll need them, when I try on my dress. They are my something blue. I put on my flats and run back out. I quickly knock and enter Christian's office. He's on the phone know. I wave and he nods. I rush quickly over, to give him a sound kiss, smack on his lips. I giggle. Whoever he is talking to, probably heard that. I run back out and to the elevator where Sawyer and Ryan are waiting.

 _I can't wait to try on my wedding dress! Nothing could stop this smile! I'm so incredibly happy with my life! With Christian!_

* * *

 **CPOV**

I continue to do more work after Anastasia left. We're getting married in two weeks. _I can't fucking wait_! I'm trying to get as much work done as I can, before our honeymoon. The media has died down since we release our statement. _Thank fuck!_

I can't believe, I almost fucking blew it! I got lost in the moment/ I know she's not my submissive. But, she agreed to kinky fuckery. I thought a punishment fuck would be okay. Orgasm denial can be very effective. Since she didn't want me to hit her, which I understand. I'm glad we had our talk. I now know, punishment is completely off the table. I would never hurt her, ever. I love her too much to cause her any pain. The look on her face in my office... broke me.  
I admit, I miss BDSM, but only the control it brought me. I need control. I love vanilla with Anastasia. I'm considering taking out my playroom, to prove to Anastasia I don't need that. I need her. We can play in our bedroom from now on. We can bring the toys in there. She said, she likes being tied up, but after what I did... I just hope she still let's me. I know she wont use the ball-gag, again.  
No. Punishments. I can do that for, my baby. My wife. _My Beauty_. Thank fuck, she forgave me.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Perhaps, I should call Flynn.

 _"Christian, it's been awhile since I've seen or heard from you. How have you been doing?"_

"I fucked up." Is all I say.

 _"Oh?"_ Is all he says.

"Anastasia, hates me. She's leaving me."

 _"Did she say that?"_

"No. But I fucked up. I know she hates me and she just walked out of my office." I run my hand through my hair.

 _"What have you done, that has made you think, you fucked up and she's leaving you?"_

"I punished her." He's quiet. "Orgasm denial. I saw a photo of her hugging a male friend. I got jealous and I overreacted."

 _"I see. I thought you both agreed BDSM was not a part of your relationship, that you have a more conventional relationship with Anastasia."_

"No, we just agreed, no beatings with implements. She doesn't enjoy that. She enjoys kinky sex, every now and then. We still do some things I like."

 _"She's not your submissive?"_ He knows she's not!

"No." Of course not.

 _"Yet, you punished her. Not talked to her. She's not your submissive, yet you played the role of a dominant by punishing her._ _Can you blame her for walking out?_ _"_ Fuck!

"I wasn't thinking. I saw red and was extremely jealous. I went too far." I run my hand through my hair.

 _"You need to talk to her. Tell her that. You need to talk to each other before this gets too far."_

"I tried. She wont answer her phone and I tried texting her. The only text she sent me was 'later'. I told her I didn't want to lose her and she said 'then talk to me. later'."

 _"We'll then later, you'll need to talk."_

"What if she leaves me? What if she doesn't forgive me? I fucked up big time." I run my hand through my hair, again.

 _"You'll need to talk to her, Christian. Discuss what your relationship will entail. It seems, you both have different views of how much kink your relationship will have. You need to discuss and finely detail, how much of your BDSM you will and can bring into your relationship. This is your first vanilla relationship. You've done BDSM relationships for 13 years. It's not going to be easy to just stop that lifestyle. But if you want to marry Anastasia, you'll need to reassure her."_

"What if I can't? I need control. It's who I am?"

 _"Then let her go, now."_

"I can't."

 _"She doesn't want BDSM. BDSM is consensual, she's not consenting, so you can't do that with her. If you need that, you can't have her."_

"I need her more."

 _"Then you know what you have to do, Christian."_

"Yeah. Thanks, Flynn."

 _"I'd like a face to face session, soon. It's been awhile since you've been in."_

"I'll have Andrea set up an appointment."

I hang up with Flynn.  
It's not long before my phone buzzes with a text. _Anastasia!_

 **We'll talk later tonight when you get home. -A**

 _Yes!_ She wants to talk. She's talking to me. We can work through this.

 _ **I love you so much, baby! Yes, let's talk. I can come home now if you'd like. xx -C**_

I've already asked Andrea to cancel my meetings. Us talking, is more important than work.

 **No, not now. The girls are coming over to do more planning. -A**

Oh, thank fuck! She's still planning the wedding!

 _ **Thank you! Thank you! I'll see you tonight!** **I love you!** **xx -C**_

 **I love you. Always. x -A**

Thank fuck! She still loves me. I put my phone away and call Taylor to get the SUV ready. I'm going to Cartier to get her some jewelry.

 **-END-OF-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

I'm looking on my computer for a bride gift for Anastasia. Maybe a watch? Symbolizing, my love will never stop with time. I want it inscribed with

 **-~-** Anastasia **-~-** _  
You are My more  
My love, My life  
_ **-~-** Christian **-~-**

I'll need to go to Cartier to order it. I've been getting a lot of jewelry from them, since I've been with Anastasia.

Now that I have decided her bride gift. I'll get more work done, so I wont have much work to do on our honeymoon.

* * *

I'm starting to go through my emails, when my phone rings. It's Welch.

"Grey."

 _"Mr. Grey. Leila Williams has managed to obtain a concealed weapons permit yesterday. She's purchased a gun, a few hours ago. Reynolds just reported seeing her at Clayton's apartment, but she left shortly after.-"_

"What?" I barely breath out. I'm not sure if he's heard me, but he continues.

 _"-Reynolds, checked the place out after she left, Clayton has given him the slip. A neighbor reported to Reynolds, Clayton left two days earlier, sir."_ Welch continues talking as Taylor bursts into my office unannounced.

"Mr. Grey, Clayton is at Kavanagh's Bridal!"

 _Ana!_


	62. Chapter 62

**APOV**

I'm so excited Kelly got my dress done this soon. I can't wait to try it on! I'm in love with the drawing and now to see it in person. I squeal in my excitement, causing Sawyer to glance at me in the mirror. I see him slightly smirk. These guys aren't as tough as they look. They're more like very protective big brothers with uncle Taylor leading them.

The paparazzi have dwindled. There wasn't that many outside Escala when we pulled out. They took a few photos of the SUV, but with the tinted windows they couldn't see who was inside. It looks like Christian's plan to give them a false year we're to wed worked. They're still around and interested, but have backed off. When Ray found out about what my mother did, he was just as upset as Christian. I was actually surprised. Not about him getting upset, of course. But, my daddy actually raised his voice. My dad is a very quiet man. Even growing up when my parents would have a disagreement he would get frustrated but I have never heard him raise his voice. I love that man so much.

Sawyer has just pulled up to Kelly's shop. It doesn't look like the girls are here. Sawyer gets out and he opens my door.

"Thank you, Sawyer."

Sawyer and I walk to the front door, of Kelly's shop. Ryan stays out with the SUV. He's going to wait for the girls. Kelly closes her shop for me, so nobody will see my dress. Everyone is trying to get a look at _The_ _Christian Grey's_ fiancé's dress. I'd hate for it to get out and Christian see it before our wedding, when I'm walking down the aisle.

Kelly is at the door waiting for us. She opens it, letting us in. Locking it behind us.

"Katie's not with you?"

"No. She's with Grace and Mia. They're at the bakery ordering our cake. They'll come here, after they've done that."

"How nice. I'm glad you have Kate and Christian's family to help you. You'll always be family to us Kavanaghs."

We walk to the back room where my dress is.

Kelly looks back at me. "You know... I always hoped your name would be Kavanagh, one day. Ethan had such a huge crush on you, when you all were little. But, don't listen to me, that's just wishful thinking. I can see you and Christian Grey, were meant to be."

"That would be weird. Ethan's always been more like a brother to me." She laughs.

"Okay, sweet girl. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I smile brightly. She opens the door to the fitting room and we walk in.

"Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. We still have plenty of time to change anything." I nod franticly.

She unzips the bag my dress is hanging in. I see the white lace fabric and my heart starts to race. She pulls it out of the bag. It's beautiful.

"Let's get this on you, darling girl."

I nod. And stand up.  
I take off my dress and my bra, since I can't wear one with my dress. Kelly helps me into the dress. I put my arms through the sleeves and Kelly clasps the back. I'm not facing the mirror, so I can't see what I look like in the dress. But I can see, it's beautiful. It fits snugly on my curves, and lose on the bottom near my legs, just how I wanted. The lace she used, looks very delicate and feels amazing. Christian will love it.

"Okay, sweetie." Kelly helps me into my, something blue stilettos, and moves away from me. "Turn around."

I slowly turn around, looking down. When I'm facing the mirror, I look up. _Gasp!_ I look... like an angel. A beautiful, stunning, goddess, that is about to wed. The lace overlay on the white dress is beautiful. It's everything I want. The lace on my shoulders doesn't have anything under it so it's just the lace and my bare shoulders. I turn, to see the back. I move my long hair to my shoulder, so I can see my bare back. The lace on top of my shoulder blades is the same as the front, just lace and bare skin. Larger near my arms, thinning towards the middle. I stand facing the mirror, again.

This is the dress I will wear, when I marry Christian. I can't believe, I'm getting married. _In two weeks!_

"Kelly... I... I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, Kelly." I start to tear up. "Mama, I love it! Thank you, so much." I smile at her and we hug each other.

Kelly pulls back. She plays with my hair and puts some behind my ear. Her eyes are glossy and I know she's close to crying. That just gets me going, as well.

"You're very welcome. Congratulations, sweet girl." She quickly wipes her tear that has fallen.

"Thank you, mama."

 _-knock-knock-knock-_

That must be Sawyer. He's the only one in the store with us. Kelly opens the door for him. He walks in, Kelly holding the door open.

"Ms. Ste-" He stops mid-sentence when he sees me in my wedding gown. When he realizes he's starring, he clears his throat and continues. "Ms. Steele. Ms. Kavanagh and the Grey ladies are here."

"Thank you, Sawyer. Can you let them in?"

"Yeah." I giggle. _Yeah?_ I've never heard Sawyer say 'yeah'.

"Thank you."

He turns to leave, when I realize he's the only man, that will see this dress before Christian. My dad will, but he's my dad.

"Sawyer." He turns to face me. "What do you think?" I give him a little spin.

"You look captivating, Ana. Mr. Grey, wont be able to keep his eyes off of you. I wont either, but that's my job." He smirks.

"Thank you, Luke." I smile at him.

He leaves.

Kelly says we can walk out to the showing room, that is located just outside the changing rooms. That way, everyone can see my dress and we wont be crowded in the fitting room.

I hear a commotion outside the room. That must be the girls. Kelly opens the door. We walk out to the hallway. All the girls have their back to us. When they hear us the all stop talking and turn around. Every one of their jaws are on the floor.

"Wow." Mia breaths.

"Holy shit!" Kate yells.

"Oh, my goodness." Grace whispers and wipes her tear.

"Look at the back." I tell them and turn around.

"Christian is going to come in his pants, when he see's you walking down the aisle!"

"Katherine Agnes Kavanagh!"

"Shit! Sorry Mom. Sorry Grace." I bite my lip to stop from laughing.

I change back into my earlier casual dress.  
Kelly insists Grace and Mia find dresses, on her, for the wedding. She's designing Kate's maid of honor dress, but wanted to get mine done first. Grace, chose a dark grey gown. Mia, chose a knee high, pink, flowy dress. It's similar, to what Kate's dress will look like. Kate's dress, will be a sutble blush pink. We're having Kate and Elliot stand up with us. I would have Mia, as well. She's Christian's sister and is becoming a great friend, but with our wedding so small, we don't need a bunch of people standing and nobody sitting.

We're all walking out, Kelly is closing for the day so she's locking up. Grace and Mia walk to their car and leave. Kate and I hug on the sidewalk in front of her mom's store.

"I can't believe you're getting married in two weeks, Ana."

"I know. It's like I'm dreaming."

"I honestly never thought I'd see the day. Not after-" Kate gets interrupted.

"What the fuck lies have you told, Grey?!" I turn around, hearing his voice.

Paul is walking down the sidewalk towards us. I thought Christian said he has someone following him.

Sawyer tries to pull me to the SUV, but I'm not backing down this time. I haven't said anything to him, since the day he put me in the hospital. I stop Sawyer. I'm standing with my back facing the SUV, Kate next to me. I'm sure, if Sawyer hadn't of helped my dad train me that day we visited, he wouldn't let me do this. But I need to do this. I see Ryan on the phone, probably reporting what is happening. Paul and I are standing in front of each other, not close enough to touch. Sawyer slightly in front of me, facing Paul. Paul's back is facing the building.

"I didn't lie. What you did to me was not a lie. You hit me, Paul. You told me you could, because you're a man. You put me in the hospital. That's what kind of man you are. One that preyed upon a young weak girl. Well, I've got news for you, Paul. I'm not that weak little girl anymore."

"That happened when we were kids, Ana."

"That's your excuse?! You were old enough to know better, that's for damn sure! And just so you know, if you touch me again. It's not _this guy_ you should be afraid of." I nod towards Sawyer.

I see Ryan walking around, still on the phone. He's still close, but far enough to talk to whomever he's speaking to. He's watching the scene, watching Paul.

"Grey? Yeah, he already fucked my whole family. He wants us to move to fucking Alaska. Alaska."

"What can I say, he's an, in the moment kind of guy. But, no. Not Christian."

"Who then?"

"Me."

He laughs. "Why should I be afraid of you? Don't you remember last time, Ana?"

"Hit me again and you'll soon find out."

"What are you going to do? Did step-daddy dearest, show you how to throw a punch?"

"I wont just hit you. I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You."

"You're fucking crazy."

"You haven't seen me crazy, yet."

"Have fun in jail, then."

"I wont go to jail. My father in-law is a lawyer. He'll get me off."

"I don't care who your new man has in his pocket. Murder is murder."

"Self defense is not murder."

"I'm a man, Ana. There's no contest. There's no way you'd be able to hurt me. All it would take, is one hit and I'd have you. You're just a little girl."

"Then do it. Hit me. Again. I _fucking_ dare you." I growl out at him. "I'll show you what this little girl is made of." I challenge him.

He steps forward, just as Sawyer does. Sawyer is in Paul's face.

"Touch, Ms. Steele and _I_ will fucking kill you." _Scary Sawyer._ I'm sure if his job wasn't on the line he'd let me.

Paul swallows and steps back.

"You're not a man. You're a fucking coward." I say to Paul.

I turn to walk back to the SUV.

The girl, Christian's ex-sub. She is standing near the back of the SUV, facing us, when I turn around.

"Why?" She asks Paul, eerily quiet.

"I told you, it's not what you think." He says to her, in a demanding voice.

"You're obsessed with her. You said, she was the one that got away. I heard you."

"Leila-

"NO! She's taking my men! I had him first! He was mine! Now, you wont stop obsessing over her!" She yells at him.

Sawyer moves us closer to the SUV. Letting the 'lovers' have their quarrel.

"Hey!" She yells. I turn around looking at her.

She pulls out a gun and aims it at me. My eyes widen.

"Now you wont be able to take anyone from me?" She pulls the trigger.

"ANA!" _Christian?_

Everything happens so quick.

I see someone tackle Leila, the same time the gun goes off. I hear a man cry out, being hit. Sawyer pushes me to the ground and gets on top of me. There is screaming.

"Get off her!" _It is Christian!_

Sawyer stands, pulling me up easily, with him. I am quickly pulled from his arms and wrapped in another. I inhale. _Christian. Safe._ I wrap my arms around him, still in shock. I look over his shoulder. I see Taylor, putting some cable tie flexicuffs on Leila. He must of been the one to tackle her. Ryan is holding pressure on Paul's bleeding inner thigh. Kate and her mom are hugging near the store entrance. I hear sirens in the background. Christian, starts rubbing my head.

"Baby. Oh, god, baby. Are you okay?"

He pulls back to look me over. He puts both is hands on my face, holding my head. Forcing me to look at him and not at the scene.

"Anastasia. Are you alright, baby? Are you hurt?"

I look at him, but I don't speak. Still in shock.

He starts looking all over my body, using his hands. He doesn't see any injuries. He pulls me back into his embrace, kissing my head multiple times.

The parking lot is now covered with police and an ambulance. Paul is being loaded into the ambulance. Leila is taken into police custody. The police take everyone's statement of what happened. Leila is going to be charged with attempted murder. I'm surprised there is no media around. The ambulance sirens start again and it drives off. The police let us know we're free to go. Christian puts me in the back of the SUV and climbs in next to me. He's holding me like I'll disappear if he lets go.

Taylor, drives us home.

* * *

I wake with a start. I look out the window and see it's still dark. What woke me? I look at Christian, it's dark so I can just barely see him. He's sleeping. I look at the ceiling. I can't fall back to sleep. I get out of bed and walk to our kitchen. In the kitchen I get a glass of orange juice and walk to the windows in the great room. I sit facing the windows, looking out at a sleeping Seattle. I turn around and rest my back against the window. I take another drink of my juice and think about what happen.

The other times I've seen Paul I was weak. I'm so glad I wasn't weak this time. I'm sure Sawyer would have let me at Paul, had he not of been risking his job. Christian, surely would have fired him. If Paul would have even touched me, or got close enough to touch. Even breath on me. Christian would have freaked out on Sawyer. I'm glad Sawyer let me say what I wanted and needed to say.

When I saw that Leila chick, I didn't think anything of it. Then when she started talking to Paul, it was clear she wasn't a threat to me. That sure was wrong. When she said Paul was obsessing over me, that was ridiculous. He was probably obsessing over Christian. And what Christian had done because of the relationship Paul and I had. But she said, I took him from her. That he was hers first. I knew she wasn't talking about Paul. It had to of been Christian she was talking about. That chick is crazy. Why would it matter that I have Christian, if she has Paul. It's a good thing she's going to prison. She's psychotic. When she pulled that gun out, all I could think about was Christian. I don't know why or how Christian and Taylor got there when they did. I'm just glad they were. Leila would be charged with murder instead of attempted murder if they hadn't. But, Taylor tackled Leila the same time the gun went off and she shot Paul.

I lean my head back against the glass. I still have so much I need to do for our wedding and I don't even know what I have left to do. I've never done this before. Christian said we can hire a wedding planner, but I like planning our wedding. Kate and Mia are great help. And Grace and Kelly are awesome, too. I-

"NO!"

I sit up fast, hearing Christian yell out.

"NO! ANA!"

 _Shit!_ He's having a nightmare!

He told me he use to have night-terrors, before we slept together.

I quickly get up and run to our room. I open the door. He is tossing and turning, in bed. His eyes tightly shut. _Oh, Christian_. I rush over to him. I get on the bed, on my side, sitting on my knees.

"Christian."

"Ana!" He cries out, in his sleep.

"Christian. Babe, wake up. Christian, wake up." I run my fingers through his hair. He calms slightly.

I continue to play with his soft hair. Gently soothing him, calling his name. His eyes spring open. He looks at me, wide eyed, panicked.

"Ana." He breaths, like I'm not real.

"Hey." I gently kiss his lips. "I'm here. I'm here, Christian." I caress his cheek.

"Oh, Ana!" He grabs me, pulling me to him. Holding me tight and inhaling my scent. He flips us, so I am under him. He buries his head in my neck.

"It's okay, Christian. It was just a nightmare." I continue to play with his hair, holding his head.

"It wasn't just a nightmare. It was real."

He settles next to me, still holding me tight. I twist to we can face each other. He wont let me go.

"When Taylor came in my office, to tell me Ryan phoned him. That Clayton was at Kavanagh's Bridal. I panicked. We rushed to get there. When Taylor pulled in the parking lot, and I saw you near Paul and Leila." He puts his arm over his eyes. "I died a thousand deaths, seeing Leila pull out that gun and aim it towards you. Taylor charged at her, tackling her to the ground. When I heard the gun go off, I saw you and Sawyer fall on the ground. I thought you were hit. I heard Clayton cry out. And I knew it was him, that got hit. If I ever lose you, baby..." He takes his arm off, from covering his eyes and looks at me. "I can't lose you. I can't. Today, I thought... I thought..."

"Shhhh." I caress his cheek. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm safe. I'm here. You saved me. Taylor and Sawyer, saved me. Everything is alright, now."


	63. Chapter 63

**CPOV**

Anastasia fell back to sleep. I'm holding her close to me. I can't sleep. Not after that dream. Her, cold on the ground... _No!_ It was just a nightmare. It's not real. She's here. With me. I hold her tighter and kiss her head.

 _"Christian. Safe."_ She murmurs in her sleep.

The last time I heard her talk in her sleep, she said she was scared. My heart soars knowing she's now saying he feels safe with me.

"That's right, baby. I'll keep you safe."

I knew Clayton was pissed. But, I didn't expect him to go after Anastasia personally. I thought he'd come after me. I guess, now coming after me, is going after her. She has my heart. She's my Achilles heel. I'm strong, but when it comes to her, I'm weak.

I'll need to call my dad and get a restraining order against Clayton. Leila is going away for a long time. But, Clayton didn't break any laws. I hope the bitch shot his dick. I wasn't paying much attention to anything but my baby, but I did see Clayton's inner thigh was bleeding. That's what the fucker gets! _Go to fucking Alaska. There is all types of ice there, for your wound._ I felt my control taken from me. I need control. I can't do what I did, to gain control. I could workout. But I want to be near Anastasia. Flying and Sailing are when I feel most free. Flying requires control. I've already taken her on Charlie Tango.

I look outside. It's still dark, with a whisper of dawn approaching. _Perfect._ I look at the clock. We have time to make it to the airfield, before dawn, if we get ready now. I reach for my phone to inform Taylor. I would call, but I don't want to wake Anastasia, yet.

 **We'll be leaving to go gliding at 6 a.m. -CG**

 _ **Yes, sir. Weather looks good for it. -JT**_

I put my phone back on the table. Carefully, I move Anastasia off of me and get out of bed. I go into our closet and quickly put on jeans and a long sleeve shirt, pushing the sleeves up. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then go out to wake, _My Beauty._ I walk around to her side of the bed and sit on the edge.

"Anastasia." I move her hair, that is covering some of her face. She stirs, but stays sleeping. "Come on, baby." I coax her.

"No." She complains.

"Wake up, baby."

"Go. A-way." She tries pushing me. I chuckle at her weak attempt.

"I'm going to turn on the light." I warn her. I reach for the lamp near her side and switch it on.

"Oh, no." She covers her eyes. Turning away from the light, away from me. I have full view of her neck.

I nuzzle her ear and whisper. "I want to chase the dawn with you, baby. Wake up." I kiss her, just behind her ear.

I sit back up and she blinks rapidly, waking.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She closes her eyes again. I laugh and she opens them again.

"It's so late. What time is it?" She yawns.

"It's not late. It's five thirty in the morning. We don't have much time. I let you sleep as long as possible. Get up. Get dressed. Let's go."

I'm so excited to take her gliding.

She sits up, yawing. Wearing my shirt, and her hair all a mess. She looks sexy as hell. My dick agrees.

"Can't I have a shower first?"

"If you shower, I'll want to shower with you. And you and I both know what will happen then."

She smirks. "You're a sex-oholic." She giggles.

"Anastasia, I always want sex with you." I kiss her lips. "Come on, baby. Get ready. We don't have much time."

"What are we doing?" I smile my megawatt smile at her.

"I'm taking you soaring." She beams a blinding smile back at me.

Then she giggles. Probably remembering our talk in my helicopter. When I first told her I'd like to take her soaring and she mentioned me making her sore. I lean over and kiss her.

"You up for this?"

"You're flying, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, yes. Please!"

* * *

"Mr. Benson, this is my fiancé, Anastasia Steele. Baby, this is Mark Benson. Our tow pilot." I introduce them, when we get to the airfield.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Benson."

"Call me Mark." He eyes my girl. When he looks at me, he knows I'm not happy. "If you'd like to follow me." He quickly turns around and starts walking to the glider.

I take Anastasia's hand, as we walk together.

"First we need to strap on your parachute." Benson, reaches into the glider and pulls out the two parachutes for us.

He hands me one and starts to unhook the other, for Anastasia.

"I'll do that." Taking the parachute from him before he has a chance to put it, _or his hands_ , on my girl.

"I'll just go check the Piper." He walks off. _That's right fucker. Back off. She's mine._

"You like strapping me into things, don't you?"

"You know, I do. Here, step into the straps."

She puts her hands on my shoulders to balance herself, while I pull the parachute up. I pull the shoulder straps up, over her arms and fasten her parachute. _She looks hot! Really fucking hot!_ When I look up to her face, her eyes are dark and she's biting her lip.

"I may let you tie me up later at home, Mr. Grey." She bats her eyelashes at me.

"Oh, I hope so." I kiss her quickly, stopping before it can go too far. She huffs her annoyance at the short kiss. I smirk. "Later."

I give her another chaste kiss.

"In you go, baby." I hold out my hand to help her. "Pilot sits in the back." She climbs in the front.

I fasten her into her seat. "Hmmm. Twice in one morning. I'm a lucky man, and I haven't even fucked you, yet."

"Christian!" She scolds me with a smile on her beautiful face.

I chuckle, and then lean in to kiss her. We're interrupted by a throat being cleared. I pull away to see Benson, blushing.

"Y'all ready?" I nod, scowling at our interrupter. "I'll take you up to three thousand feet, then set y'all free. That should give y'all some flying time. Twenty, thirty minutes at the most."

I look at Anastasia. "Nervous?" I raise my brow, questioning. _I hope not._

"Excited." She grins at me. _That's my girl._

"Good." I put a piece of her hair behind her ear and gently kiss her lips.

I climb into the glider and sit in my seat, strapping myself in. Benson checks Anastasia's straps. _Fucker._

"Yup, you're secure. First time?" He asks her.

"Yes."

"You'll love it." Eyes fucking twinkling at my girl.

"Let's go!" I snap. _And stop flirting with my fiancé._

Benson nods, shuts the canopy, and walks to his Piper. I test the equipment, as Benson gets into his plane and starts the loud engine. Soon his plane starts moving forward, pulling us along. I ease back on the control stick and we sail into the air.

"Here we go, baby." I shout to Anastasia, as we go higher.

I hear Benson on the radio, but ignore him. Anastasia is quickly looking left and right, taking in the scene. I wish I could see her smile. I enjoy the serenity up here. I've never shared this with anyone. I'm glad my first time sharing this, is with Anastasia. Benson radios me, letting me know we're at three thousand feet. I confirm our release and pull the release knob. His plane turns back. I dip us, hearing Anastasia squeal and laugh loudly. I laugh, as well.

"Hold on tight." I turn us, doing a full roll.

She squeals in excitement again, holding on tight. Her hair cascading down. Once I right us, she quickly fixes her hair, laughing. I laugh with her.

"Did you enjoy that, baby?"

"Oh my god. Yes!" I knew she would.

"Good. Because I'm going to do it again." And I do. We laugh again.

I know we haven't got long, so I turn us in the direction of the airfield.

"See the joystick in front of you?"

"Yeah."

"Grab hold."

"Christian, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Come on, baby. Grab it." I feel my joystick move in my hands, and I know she's holding her. "Just hold tight. Keep steady."

We continue to fly straight, towards the airfield.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I ask her.

"Yes. Breathtaking."

We're nearing the airfield, so I take over, back in control of the glider once more. I call over the radio, to inform Benson that we're going to land.

"Hang on, baby. This can get bumpy."

I dip and descend the glider toward the grass. We land with a bump. Once we've stopped I release my harness, unclip the canopy and climb out. I take off my parachute., then I reach in to unbuckle Anastasia from her seat and her parachute.

"How was it, baby?"

"That was extraordinary, Christian. Thank you!" She smiles.

"I've taken you soaring, baby. Now, let's make you sore."

"Christian! You're a born romantic, you know that." Scolding me with a smile.

"We aim to please."

I help her out of the glider. I pull her into my embrace and put my hands in her hair. I tip her head back and kiss her. Like my life depends on it. My hands go down her spine, to her ass, pushing her against my erection. I open my mouth, as she does hers. It doesn't take long before her hands are in my hair, tugging it. I quickly pull away from the kiss, before we go too far. Out in the open field. Her eyes are pleading for more.

 _Don't look at me like that baby, or I will fuck you in this field. Anyone looking or not!_

"Home." I whisper, full of promise.

I take her hand in mine and pull her with me. She's practically running to keep up with me. I'm impatient to get her home. I stop, bend down, and throw her over my shoulder. She squeals out.

"Christian Grey, you are such a caveman." She laughs, hitting my ass. I smack hers, soundly, in return.

"And I'm all yours, baby."

* * *

Tying my baby up, will have to wait. We left much too soon and early for breakfast, so Anastasia is going to make us pancakes and bacon.

"Help me, Christian."

"Alright, baby, let's do this." I clap my hands together once. I'm ready.

Last time I helped her it wasn't so bad. That vegetable wasn't so hard to chop. I can do this. With her help, of course.

"Here." She hands me an apron. I frown. _Why do I need that?_ "To protect your clothes."

I smirk. "I could just take them all off."

She bites her lip and I see the mischievous look she gives me. "Okay. No clothes." She takes her shirt off.

 _Hell yeah!_ I pull my shirt off, as well I'm just in jeans. She's in her jeans and a sexy bra. _Fuck!_ Maybe making breakfast without clothes, wasn't such a good idea. Now I want her. Well, I always want her, but now it's convention.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I ask to move us along.

"Get a large bowl."

I get the bowl for her. _See, easy._

"We need to put all the ingredients into this bowl, and whisk it."

 _Whisk it?_ Isn't it faster to use that blender thingy. I look for that, while Anastasia gets the eggs. Where does Gail keep that thing?

"Christian. What are you doing? Come over here."

I stop my search, to help my baby. She has an egg. She cracks it, only using one hand. _Impressive._ No shell from the egg gets in the bowl. Looks easy enough.

She goes back to the refrigerator to get more ingredients.

I take an egg, and hit it on the side of the bowl, like she did. I totally destroyed it, getting egg and shell everywhere, all over the counter and in the bowl. _Fuck!_ How does she make it look so easy? I get another one and try again. And fuck that one up, as well. _Damn it!_ Okay, let me try this a little more delicate. And with two fucking hands. _Nope._ I wasn't as delicate with that one, so I try another one. _I finally got it!_ With only a few egg shells in the bowl. She didn't say how many eggs we need. I fucked up a couple, so I better add another. Maybe two more. I am hungry. I'm getting all the shells out of the bowl, when she comes back with the milk and butter.

"Oh, Christian. No. We only needed one egg." _Shit!_ "How many did you use?"

"Six?" _I'm not exactly sure how many actually made it in the bowl._

She grins at me. "It's okay. We'll make scrambled eggs, with our pancakes."

"Sorry, baby." I kiss her lips. _Mmmm._ I deepen the kiss.

She giggles, pulling back. "Christian. We need to eat first. I'm hungry." I pout.

"Don't pout."

"Why?"

"Because it has the same affect on me, as when I do this, to you." She bites her lip. _Fuck!_ My dick twitches. I smirk and pout again.

She laughs. "Christian! It's hard enough, trying to make breakfast with you, when you're not wearing a shirt. Stop. You're very distracting."

"Oh. I am hard enough. And you're quite distracting yourself."

She giggles. "Send me an email."

"Funny."

She puts the milk and butter needed into the bowl and starts to measure the flour. I go back to find that electric mixer thing and finally find it. I plug it in and put it in the bowl. Turning it on, the same time Anastasia puts the flour in and screams.

"Christian, no!"

A puff of flour gets everywhere. All over the kitchen and us. It's not a lot but it's all over. Anastasia starts giggling and laughing. I join her. We can't stop laughing at my fuck up. And I couldn't feel any happier about it.

"It's in your hair." She brushes my hair with her fingers and some white powder falls out.

I wipe some flour off her face and wrap my arms around my girl, kissing her lips.

"I told you I couldn't cook."

She wraps her arms around my neck, returning my kiss. My hands go straight to her ass, pushing her into my erection. She moans and pulls away before we can go any further.

"How about you make our burnt toast? I'll make the rest."

We continue working in the kitchen. Anastasia wets a small towel and cleans up. Then she continues to cooks our meal, pancakes, bacon, and now scrambled eggs. I make our toast, slightly burnt, I might add.

We sit and eat our breakfast. Halfway through, I remember what I asked Taylor to do for me. I hope it's done before we go in there. I better confirm.

 **Everything go as planned? -CG**

 _ **Affirmative, sir. It's installed. -JT**_

 _Excellent!_ I can't wait to show my baby.

We finish breakfast. Anastasia puts our dishes in the sink. She turns around biting her lip. She knows what time it is.

"Ready to play?"

"Yes." She breaths, already fucking aroused.

I smirk slightly and quickly stop. "Come." I hold my hand out for her.

She takes my hand and tries walking to the playroom. _Oh, no baby. Not there._ I walk her to our bedroom.

* * *

 **APOV**

"I thought we were going to play?" _Why aren't we going upstairs?_

"We are."

"Then why aren't we going to the playroom?" I ask when he opens our bedroom door.

"Because I don't need that. I need you." He picks me up and tosses my onto the bed. I squeal out.

I look up noticing something different. _Oh my goodness_. There's a mirror on our ceiling!

"Christian."

"Do you like it? If you don't, I can have it removed."

"No. It's fine."

"Good. I also had large eye-hooks installed at each corner of our bed, so I can still tie you up. If you'd like. You said earlier, you would let me tie you up. We can do that here."

I sit up, so I can see the black ribbon attached to the eye-hooks. I look back at him and nod. I bite my lip in anticipation. I love that we make slow, sweet love. But I also love his rough kinky sex. He walks to the end of the bed and climbs between my legs. He unbuttons my jeans and takes them, along with my panties off. He must feel like I do. Ready to fuck, now. He stands back up.

"Take off your bra."

I do. He ties my feet to the bottom of the bed and then my hands. I'm spread-eagle on our bed. I look up into the mirror. I look hot like this. I look back to Christian. He's just standing there, wearing just his jeans, looking at me.

"Anastasia, you're like Aphrodite. The whole package. It's a real joy to stand here and enjoy the view of your body."

He unbuttons his jeans, unzipping and taking them off, along with his boxer briefs. His erection springs free. He climbs back on the bed, between my spread thighs. He takes his dick in his hand and rubs it along the length of my sex, coating the head with my juices.

"I love that you're always so wet for me." Very slowly he sinks into me.

I moan. He pulls back out, just as slowly. I hear him groan. Very slowly he eases back into me, watching his dick go in and out of me. His moves his hands to my spread thighs, running his hands up to my hips and holding me. He's on his knees. Oh, it feels so good. I look up and see us in the mirror. I too, can watch his dick, move in and out of me.

"How's this?" His voice hoarse.

I nod my head, looking back at him. "Good."

He kneels up, and really starts to move. He's moving fast and hard. Thrusting into me over and over.

"Oh! Christian."

He suddenly stops and pulls out. He unties my feet. And just as suddenly as he stopped, he's back inside me. I moan loudly, at the sudden intrusion. It feels amazing. He holds me, under my knees, pushing my legs up. Still pounding into me. _Oh god!_ What this man can do to me. I feel my insides clench, and I know I'm close. He speeds up. Thrusting into me at a rapid pace.

"Come for me, baby!" His voice is harsh, like he's just barely holding his release off.

I explode around him as he continues to pound into me.

"Thank fuck!" He whispers just as harsh. He thrusts once more and groans, reaching his climax. He pushes himself deep inside me and stills.

He collapses on top of me. He grabs my head and kisses me so passionately. I feel his dick twitch to life. _Again? Already?_ He slowly starts to pump in and out of me, until he's fully hard. He stops kissing me and reaches to untie my hands. He flips us over.

"You. On top. I want to see you."

I sit up, on top of him. He flexes and swivels his hips in the same motion. I groan, throwing my head back. He stops, causing me to look at him.

"Again." _I want more._ He moves his hips again, pushing into me.

I moan, louder. I throw my head back, again. My hair cascading down my back. I love being on top. I start to move with him. I look back at him. He's eyes dark with desire. We pick up our rhythm. He lifts his hips as I come down, bouncing me back up. Over and over. Up, down, up, down. Again and again. We're panting, building, our eyes locked. _This man is mine. Forever. In just two weeks we are to be married._ And that thought pushes me over the edge, again. I reach my climax and come around him shouting out his name.

"Christian!"

He grabs my hips. His head tilts back and he closes his eyes tight. He clenches his jaw. And he comes. I hear his moan coming from his closed mouth. I collapse onto his chest.

We're trying to catch our breaths. I don't want to move, he's exhausted me. He's still inside of me so I start to lift up, but he puts his hand on my tailbone, keeping me still.

"Not yet."

"Christian, I don't have the energy to go again." He chuckles and lifts me off him.

I settle next to him, cuddled in his arms. He kisses my head.

"I have some work I need to take care of."

"Okay. I'm going to look online for wedding ideas." I pull away from him, so he can attend to his work. I'm going to lay in bed for a while longer.

"Not yet." He stops me, pulling me back into his arms. "Let's just cuddle a bit more."

I giggle. "Christian Grey. The cuddler." I tease him.

"Don't let it get out. You'll ruin my reputation, as a ruthless businessman."

I laugh. "Don't worry. I wont let anyone, especially those that you're going to do business with, know you like to cuddle after sex." He laughs loud.

Christian covers us with the bedding, and we snuggle together.

 _What a perfect morning. Much needed after yesterday._


	64. Chapter 64

**CPOV**

I left my baby, napping in our bed.

I need to call my father, to get that restraining order against Clayton. Nothing could be done since he didn't touch her and he didn't break any laws. Smartass didn't even 'threaten' her. _Fucker!_ I wont risk him getting near my baby again. This restraining order may just be a piece of paper and she may have Sawyer and know self defense. But if he comes near her again, he'll be thrown in jail. I wish he'd just go to fucking Alaska! Timbuk-fucking-tu would be better. His choice, heat or cold. See, I'm nice, letting him choose.

In my office, I call my father.

 _"Christian. I was expecting you to call."_ I frown. _Why?_

"Okay. Well, I was calling to ask you, to get a restraining order for Anastasia and I, against a Paul Clayton."

 _"Oh."_ He sounds surprised. _"Is everything alright?"_ Now, he sounds concerned.

"Everything is taken care of. It's just a precaution."

 _"I see. Who is Paul Clayton? A business associate?"_

"Kind of. He was, but he's not any longer. He is also Anastasia's ex."

 _"Her ex?"_ I hear the disapproval in his tone.

"Yes, father. She had a past life before me." _Just as I had a past before her._

 _"How long did that last? And why did that relationship end?"_

 _What the fuck is this? 20 fucking questions._ I just need a fucking restraining order.

"He beat the fuck out of her," I growl out through my teeth. "Does it really fucking matter, why. I just need a restraining order, so he doesn't go near her again."

 _"I'm just trying to know of her previous relationships, son. You need to know why they ended."_ I do know. He doesn't need to know. _"You're planning to marry this girl, without a pre-nup in two weeks."_

 _Not this shit again!_ I run my hand through my hair, frustrated.

"I know her past, and she knows mine. It's nobody else's concern or business. You and I have already hashed out this pre-nup bullshit. My answer is still the same as before. NO." I say just as firm as I did two weeks ago.

 _"I'm just looking out for you, Christian. You're my son. You need to protect yourself. You have your business and money. You're very wealthy and this is very rushed. Why a month? Seems awfully convenient for her. If this leads to a divorce, without a pre-nup, she could ruin you. It's not just yourself you have to look out for. You have all your employees, as well. Use your head, son."_

"She wouldn't do that. It was my decision to get married in a month, not hers. She wanted to wait longer. I've told you, I'm not going into my marriage with a fucking contract, stating who gets what, when it ends. It's not fucking ending. This conversation, however, is. Do not fucking bring it up again!"

 _"Christian this is so instantaneous. You have to see, this is risky. I'm not saying your marriage will fail, son. I pray that it doesn't. I want you happy. I can see, Anastasia makes you happy. She's a nice young girl. And I do like her. But it's still so new. Everything is good when you first start out. This is your first relationship and you've only known each other a short while. You don't know much about her, Christian."_ That's what he thinks.

I do know her. And she knows me. We may not have known each other very long, but we know each other.  
This is not my first walk in the park, I've been with so many different women. That's why I know. She's the one.

"Carrick." I warn him. "I love Anastasia. I'm going to marry her in two weeks. She's the only one for me. If she ever leaves me, she might as well take every-fucking-thing I have! I don't give a fuck! I'm not having her sign a pre-fucking-nuptial agreement!" I'm tired of this pointless conversation. I hang up on him.

I have plenty of lawyers. I'll just call one of them to get me the restraining order. I'd rather my dad do it for us, but this pre-nup bullshit seems to be stuck up his ass. All my previous relationships, if you'd even call them that, started with a contract. I'm not starting my marriage with a fucking contract on how it ends. _No-fucking-way!_ I know Anastasia is it for me. She's expressed her fear of me being the one to leave her. I would never fucking do that. Ever. _I love her!_ I may have never loved before, but I know without a doubt she's the only one I will ever love. _Why wait?_ That's why we're marrying so abruptly. And just, two short weeks left. I can't fucking wait until she is my wife! Mrs. Anastasia Grey. _Mine!_

* * *

 **APOV**

I woke and Christian wasn't in bed with me. He must be doing the work he needed to do. I still have so much to get done and so little time. I grab Christian's tablet to use, since he's probably working on his laptop in his office. I walk out to the main room and sit on the sofa. I start looking at backyard wedding ideas. _Crap!_ We'll need to rent tents, tables and chairs. I better call Grace to confirm it with her.

 _"Grey residence."_

"May I please speak with, Grace?"

 _"Ana?"_

"Grace?"

She laughs. _"Oh, I'm sorry dear I rushed to answer, without looking to see who was calling. How are you darling?"_

"I'm well. I was just thinking about what all we have to do before the wedding, when I realized we need to rent tents, tables and chairs. I'm so sorry this last minute notice. I didn't even think about it. With the paparazzi, my dress, invitations, the cake, the flowers. It's a lot of work planning this wedding, in such a short amount of time."

 _"Oh, sweetheart. Don't you worry. I host events here a lot. I've already ordered everything we'll need, for the wedding. Don't over work yourself."_

"Oh, thank goodness. We all wont have to sit on the grass." She laughs.

 _"Why don't you hire a wedding planner, dear? They'll take care of everything for you."_

"I appreciate that. And Christian even insisted. But, I'd like to plan my own wedding and do everything that needs to be done myself. I'm grateful for Kate and Mia's help, yours as well. I don't want this to be a big wedding, like a planner would probably insist, with Christian being who he is. I'd like it to be more about us. Not _The Christian Grey_ getting married. A wedding planner wouldn't know anything about us as a person."

 _"A wedding planner doesn't plan your wedding, darling. They coordinate everything and would do everything you ask. But I understand._ _How is everything else going? I know we ordered the cake, you have your dress. Kate said you've chosen your bouquet. We have the venue and tent, chairs, tables needed. Carrick and I will take care of the food for the reception. What's left on your list?"_

"I honestly don't know. I've never done this before." I nervously giggle and she laughs at my joke as well. "I've been looking online at some things. I'd like to check out craft and thrift stores for decorations. They always have great finds."

 _"Thrift stores?"_ She sounds surprised.

"One man's trash, is another man's treasure. Or woman."

 _"How true."_ "That boy has always been too damn stubborn! He's not thinking with the right fucking head!" " _Oh, dear. Carrick's in a mood._ _I better let you go dear."_

"Okay. And thanks again, Grace. For everything. Not just the wedding stuff. But also for raising the man I love."

 _"Oh. Ana."_ I hear her getting emotional. Carrick continues. "He wont fucking listen to reason! Maybe I should just talk to her! One of them will surely listen! And it's not him!" " _He's getting very temperamental. I better go see what's going on with him. I'll talk to you later, dear."_

"Laters." I use Elliot's line. That's where Christian must get his temper from. I giggle.

I continue to look online for wedding ideas. _Crap!_ We need a photographer. I wonder if Jose can recommend anyone. I better call him now.

 _"Dios mio, Ana! You're getting married! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"I know. I know. I'm a terrible friend. How did you find out?"

 _"I just now opened my mail when you called. I got an invitation. Two weeks? Really? Did he knock ya up? What's with the rush?"_

"Yes. Christian got me pregnant and we need to hurry! I want to get married before I start to show." He's quiet.

After awhile he starts laughing. _"No, you're not!"_

"No. I'm not." I say frustrated. "I really wish that wasn't the first question everyone asked as soon as they find out about us getting married."

 _"Shit. Sorry, Ana. But why two weeks?"_

"It was a month. Two weeks have past, we have two weeks left."

 _"Oh. Well, that's much more reasonable."_ I can hear the sarcasm in his tone, much like mine earlier.

"Bite me. Christian didn't want to wait. He didn't see the need to, and I agreed."

 _"Well, consider this my RSVP. I wouldn't miss it for the world ending."_

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you. I also need a really, really huge, gigantic, enormous favor. I need a recommendation for a photographer."

 _"No, way. - Jose."_ He laughs.

"Please. I really need a photographer. I would ask you, but you're our guest."

 _"Ask me."_

"I did. I asked you if you could recommend someone."

 _"No. Me. Ask me."_

"You want to take the photos?"

 _"Hell yeah!"_

"But you're our guest. I want you to enjoy yourself."

 _"Bug, I will enjoy myself. One, because my friend is getting married. Two, because I'll be doing what I love. Working the camera. I'm your man. Well not_ 'your man', _your cameraman. Besides. I'm the best."_

"Jose, you are the best! Not man, that's Elliot. Well, to me the best man is Christian, but Elliot is his best man." I giggle.

I notice Christian walk into the main room. He looks pissed. Again. I giggle thinking about Grace and Carrick. Christian has a temper, just like Carrick. Everyone knows that Christian does. But, that was the first time I've heard Carrick upset. I guess that may have something to do with not knowing the Grey's very long. Well, him. I've gotten closer to Grace and Mia, through planning our wedding and Elliot from Kate. I don't know much about my soon to be father in-law's personality. Christian sits beside me and runs his hand through his hair. Yup. Frustrated.

"Jose, I have to go. My man, just walked in."

 _"Alright. I'll see ya soon."_

"Soon."

I hang up. As soon as I do, Christian pounces. He grabs my face and starts kissing me. _Woah!_ He pushes me down on the couch, so I'm laying, with him on top of me. He grabs both my wrists in one of his hands, holding them above my head. His other hand skims down my side, lifting the shirt I'm wearing as his hand travels to my breast. He pulls my bra cup down, and pinches my nipple. I moan in his mouth and push my breast toward him. He lets go of my nipple and roughly lifts my shirt, my breasts on full display. He pulls my other bra cup down, and laches on my nipple sucking hard, continuing to pinch my other nipple. He starts pushing his erection into my covered sex. I open my legs more to give him better access, and raise my hips, grinding back.

"Oh, fuck." He says.

He pulls back looking at me. I can see his dark eyes full of want and lust. He kisses me, again, like his life depends on it. I hear his zipper. He pulls my sweat pants, along with my panties down, I help him get them off. I feel him at my entrance and he enters me. I moan, and wrap my legs around him, meeting his thrusts. Still holding my hands in one of his, his other hand holds my head in place, his fingers in my hair. He kisses my chin, my jaw, my neck, behind my ear.

"I fucking love." He whispers in my ear, breathless.

"Oh. I love you!" I turn my head kissing him.

"Oh, fuck." He murmurs against my lips. "Come, baby. Come!" He says urgently and comes. Continuing to kiss and to thrust into me.

Him loosing his control, because of me, sets me off and I come with him. He collapses onto me, pushing me into the sofa. His head in the crook of my neck. We're panting. I wiggle my wrists and he lets go. He pulls out of me and kisses my lips softly.

"Thank you, baby. I needed that." He kisses me again.

"We aim to please." I giggle.

He gets off me and I sit up, fixing my bra and shirt. "Please pass me my sweats." I hold out my hand for them.

"Yes, ma'am." I raise my eyebrow at him. He hands me my sweat pants and I put them and my panties back on.

I sit back on the sofa my feet under me this time. Getting comfortable. I grab the tablet again. And it's like nothing happened. I look up at him when I realize he's still standing there, starring at me. I giggle.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there, sit and help me decide wedding decorations."

He smirks, shaking his head. Then sits with me.

"What are you doing?"

"What I was doing before a passing insatiable man, disturbed me."

"I didn't hear any complaints coming from you." I kiss him.

We look at a lot of ideas for wedding decorations. And I plan on going to a craft store tomorrow during my lunch. Speaking of lunch, I get up to make us sandwiches and we eat as we continue to go through wedding details, and planning. I even tell him what our cake will look like. He seems pleased with all the preparations I've done so far. He said, him and his mother will take care of the food at the reception. Grace told me that earlier. Grace also insisted on hosting the rehearsal dinner, as well. Christian and I have been cuddled up on the sofa going through wedding stuff for hours. Gail announces, she's fixed our dinner and it's ready whenever we are. I didn't even realize it was getting later. We stop our planning and eat our dinner. After dinner, I talk Christian into watching a movie.

We're in the media room, looking through wedding movies. _When in Rome, right?_

"Oh, what about _Meet the Parents_? It's funny and it's about getting married."

"I've already met Ray. He's just like the dad in that film."

I laugh. "You're lucky he hasn't hooked you up to the lie detector, yet."

"What do you me, yet?" I laugh again.

I continue to look through the wedding movies. I want a funny movie.

"What about _The Hangover_?"

He kisses my head."Okay."

I click the button on the remote to play the movie. I snuggle next to my man and he wraps his arms around me. We watch the movie together. It is extremely funny. When it's over, we both look at each other and say. "No, Vegas."

* * *

It's finally Monday. I haven't been to Grey Publishing since last Monday. I left before I began on Tuesday, when I was upset with Christian. Then the paparazzi found out about the wedding, causing us to miss the rest of the week. I love what I do here. It's my dream job. I also love that I can work my way up. I'm not getting special treatment for being with the CEO. I'm taking a much needed bathroom break when I hear the door open and a gal starts talking, presumably to another Grey Publishing employee.

"I heard he just gave her the job."

"I don't think you can just give someone a job, without them knowing how to do it. She proves herself here." _Hannah?_

"Well, when it was SIP, we weren't hiring. Now suddenly there's an opening. There are plenty of other potentials out there that got bypassed without a second glance. All because she's sleeping with him." _Oh my gosh!_ I wonder who she's talking about?

"They're getting married."

"That doesn't make it right."

I finish and walk out. I see Hannah and Elizabeth Morgan. I wash my hands.

"It's nice to see you at work, Ana." Elizabeth says to me.

"It's nice to see you too." Hannah, looks like she's seen a ghost. Elizabeth, has a smug look on her face and that's when I finally get it. She was talking about me. "Is there something you'd like to say, Ms. Morgan?"

"I was just saying to Hannah, It must be nice to miss a whole week of work."

"Not that it's any of your business. But, Mr. Grey approved of my absence. And I didn't miss any work. I did everything I would have done here, at home."

"Well, it must be nice to have the CEO in your back pocket. You sure are milking it for all it's worth." _What?!_

Hannah's jaw drops to the floor in disbelief that she would talk to me, the CEO's fiancé, like that.

It's time to show this bitch who's boss. And I don't mean, Christian.

"I don't just have him in my pocket. I have him in my bed." _She's right, I am sleeping with him._ "And if I were truly milking it. You would be out of a job."

She snorts. "You can't fire me. You're just a lowly assistant. I'm an Editor."

"I may be just an assistant. But in less than two weeks. I will be Mrs. Christian Grey. That means, I own everything he does. That would make this 'lowly assistant', your boss. So, yes. I _can_ fire you. Today. Tomorrow. Whenever I see fit. It's best you treat the 'lowly employees' here with respect." I raise my brow like Christian does, when he means business.

She looks taken aback, totally shocked, not expecting that from me. Quiet Ana. _Really?_

"I.. I.. I.." _You what?_ Got your ass handed to you? I know.

"Don't let it happen again." I say sternly, channeling my inner Christian.

"Yes, ma'am." I don't correct her.

She makes a quick exit.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. I wasn't-"

"I know, Hannah." I smile at her. She's been a great friend, here. She doesn't treat me differently because I'm with Christian. And she wasn't talking with Elizabeth behind my back.

"How's wedding planning going?"

"It's a lot of work. I actually have an invitation for you in my bag."

"Really? Wow! Thanks, so much." I smile at her and we walk out to continue our work.

* * *

It's my lunch break so I'm going to the craft store. Sawyer parks and opens my door. We walk in and I look around. I find these letters that you can put lights in. I grab a G,R,E, and a Y. I get the lights I need and look around for more. I get thick dark gray ribbon for the chairs at the reception part of our wedding, to tie ribbons on them. I can also use this to wrap around my bouquet. I saw a sign you can make for your wedding about picking a seat, not a side. I think it would be perfect for our wedding. So I look at their frames. I don't see any I like, maybe I'll look at the thrift store for that. I walk to the register and pay for my items. I carry my bags out. Sawyer opens the back for me and I load my stuff inside the SUV. He opens my door and I thank him. He drives me to a thrift store near GEH, so I have enough time to grab something to eat before I go back to work.

Sawyer parks and opens my door. I, again, thank him. We walk in and I look around. They have wedding dresses here. How neat. I grab one with a lot of lace on it. I can use it for something, I'm sure. I look at their frames, but I don't see any I'd like for the sign. I start looking at their mirrors and I see one that looks beautiful. The paint is chipping but I can paint it. I'll paint it dark gray. I don't need the mirror, just the frame. I look around and see a book I enjoy. I'm not sure if Christian has that book in the library. It's a good book so I better get it. I try reaching for it, it's up high on the shelf. An arm comes in front of my view. I look and it's Sawyer. He gets the book down for me and I thank him. I better get back to work so we pay and leave.

We walk out, me carrying my load. Sawyer opens the back and just before I put my items in the back I hear my name.

"Ana?" I turn around still holding my items. It's Christian's father. He looks at me holding my items and then to Sawyer.

"Hi, Mr. Grey." I turn back to the SUV and put the items inside. I turn back around to face Carrick. "How are you?"

"I'm as good as I can be. I'm glad I caught you. I've been wanting to speak with you. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure." I have time.

"I was hoping I could go over a prenuptial agreement with you and you could talk to Christian about it. It's nothing against you personally, I'm just looking out for my son."

"I don't have time to go over anything right now, I'm only on my lunch break. I completely understand, though. I told Christian I will sign anything he asks. Perhaps you could discuss this with Christian first. I'll sign anything. I love your son and plan on being with him forever. That's why I'm marrying him. I understand the pre-nup is to protect Christian if we were to divorce, but I assure you we will not be getting a divorce. Even if we did, I wouldn't want anything from him. That's all his, not mine. After you talk to Christian, and he agrees, could you have the pre-nup written to were I get nothing. I wouldn't want anything that would remind me of him, if anything were to happen."

He looks taken aback. "I've already spoken to Christian."

"Oh. Okay. Well, then let me know when you have the pre-nup ready for me to sign. I should be getting back to work. I just wanted to look at this store." I point to the thrift store. He looks back at the store then back at me. He has a frown on his face. "I'll see you later, Mr. Grey."

I smile at him and get into the SUV with Sawyer. He drives me to the deli. I get out and order my sandwich and sit at a table to eat my lunch. I take out my notebook I've been writing wedding things in and go over what I have to do.

I'm not upset that Christian decided on the pre-nup after all. He is worth a lot of money and it is to protect him if anything were to happen. But it hurts he wouldn't talk to me about it, and had his dad approach me. He was so angry when his dad first suggested the pre-nup, after we first got engaged. He probably came to his senses after meeting my mother. My last name may be Steele, but the only thing I want to steal from him, is his last name. And his heart.

I continue with my lunch and return to GEH to work.


	65. Chapter 65

**CARRICK POV**

I'm in my office, doing some work. My phone rings. I look and see it's Christian.

 _Finally. He's come to his senses._

I take off my readers, and put the paper I was looking at down. I answer my phone.

"Christian. I was expecting you to call." I assume he's calling about getting a pre-nup. I'm glad he's come to his senses about this.

 _"Okay."_ He sounds confused for a moment, then continues. _"Well, I was calling to ask you, to get a restraining order for Anastasia and I, against a Paul Clayton."_

"Oh." _Not a pre-nup?_ "Is everything alright?" If he needs a restraining order from someone, I hope everything is alright.

 _"Everything is taken care of. It's just a precaution."_

"I see. Who is Paul Clayton? A business associate?"

 _"Kind of. He was, but he's not any longer. He is also Anastasia's ex."_

"Her ex?"

She's already interfering with his business. He's let this business associate go, because he had a connection with her.

There was no mention of an ex on the background check I had done on her. I get out the background check and put my glasses back on to look at what I missed.

 _"Yes, father. She had a past life before me."_

I was right. No, past relationship on her background check. I take my pen and write _Paul Clayton_ next to her previous relationships.

"How long did that last? And why did that relationship end?"

 _"He beat the fuck out of her,_ _does it really fucking matter, why. I just need a restraining order, so he doesn't go near her again."_

I can hear the anger from his tone. That's terrible that happened to her but he needs to understand we need to know of her previous relationships and why they ended. I take my readers off and put the background check down.

"I'm just trying to know of her previous relationships, son. You need to know why they ended. You're planning to marry this girl, without a pre-nup in two weeks."

 _"I know her past, and she knows mine. It's nobody else's concern or business. You and I have already hashed out this pre-nup bullshit. My answer is still the same as before. NO."_ He says firmly. I can hear the frustration in his tone. He needs to understand it's not to hurt her. It's to protect him.

"I'm just looking out for you, Christian. You're my son. You need to protect yourself. You have your business and money. You're very wealthy and this is very rushed. Why a month? Seems awfully convenient for her. If this leads to a divorce, without a pre-nup, she could ruin you. It's not just yourself you have to look out for. You have all your employees, as well. Use your head, son." He has to see, a pre-nup is what's best.

 _"She wouldn't do that. It was my decision to get married in a month, not hers. She wanted to wait longer. I've told you, I'm not going into my marriage with a fucking contract, stating who gets what, when it ends. It's not fucking ending. This conversation, however, is. Do not fucking bring it up again!"_

"Christian this is so instantaneous. You have to see, this is risky. I'm not saying your marriage will fail, son. I pray that it doesn't. I want you happy. I can see, Anastasia makes you happy. She's a nice young girl. And I do like her. But it's still so new. Everything is good when you first start out. This is your first relationship and you've only known each other a short while. You don't know much about her, Christian."

He hasn't been in a relationship before. This is his first relationship. Aside from that _women,_ Elena Lincoln, but from what he told us when he was 21, it was just a sexual relationship. Nothing more.

 _"Carrick."_ I can hear the warning in his tone. _"I love Anastasia. I'm going to marry her in two weeks. She's the only one for me. If she ever leaves me, she might as well take every-fucking-thing I have! I don't give a fuck! I'm not having her sign a pre-fucking-nuptial agreement!"_

"Son-" He hangs up on me before I can get a word out.

That boy, needs to listen to reason. He's just admitted he'll give her everything in a divorce. A pre-nup is need now more than ever. He's not thinking straight. Or with the right head. He's pussy-whipped. She can take him to the cleaners and never look back. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm a father looking out for his son.

I pick up her background check again, putting my reading glasses back on.

This is what concerns me. There is no listed previous relationships, but Christian just told me she does have a past. How many more are not listed? Her mother sure has a lot. She's on her fourth marriage. One marriage not lasting more than 6 months. And her bank account. Surely a 21 year old doesn't have that much of a substantial amount in their account. It's obvious, Christian is already funding her. It wouldn't surprise me if she's already quit her job. Why work when you're marrying a wealthy man?

No. I wont let this happen to my son. He's blinded by her youth and beauty. This is going to hurt him if it ends.

I try calling him back but he wont answer. _Damn it, Christian!_ I take off my readers and go in search of his mother. She's always been one to talk sense into that boy. I walk out of my office in search of my wife. _Where is that woman?_

"That boy has always been too damn stubborn! He's not thinking with the right fucking head!" I still cannot believe him.

I walk into the kitchen to see Grace on the phone. _Great!_ Now, I'll have to wait. I start pacing, waiting for her to finish her conversation with whomever she's speaking with. I run my hand through my hair, frustrated.

"Oh, dear. Carrick's in a mood. I better let you go, dear." I hear her say.

"He wont fucking listen to reason. Maybe, I should just talk to her. One of them will surely listen. And it's not him!" I say to myself. I run my hand through my hair.

"I'll talk to you later, dear." She hangs up. "Carry, what on earth are you going on about?" I sit down at the table with her.

"Your son."

"Well, I have two, and as far as I know they're yours, as well. What did Elliot do now?"

I laugh once. It usually is Elliot. Christian _usually_ has his head on his shoulders since he started his business, not listening to the one in his pants, like his older brother.

"It's Christian."

"What of him?" I can hear the warning in her tone.

"He wont have Anastasia sign a pre-nuptial agreement."

"This again? Carry, that is his choice and you know it."

"Gracie." I try to reason with her. "You know Christian is a very wealthy man. It's nothing against Ana. I like her, I do. But they barely know each other. They've know each other five freaking minutes. They're getting married in two weeks. This is very rushed. Are we sure she's not with child?"

"Carrick Grey!" She scolds me. "Our son and Ana love each other. This may be done with haste, but it is done with love. It is their decision whether they have a pre-nup or not. And it sounds like Christian doesn't want that. You need to respect his decision and you need to leave well enough alone. Ana is a sweet girl. I've come to know her a bit more these past two weeks and it is unbelievable how much work and time she is putting into planning this wedding. You need to let them be and let them learn from their own mistakes, not yours. You can't protect your children all their lives. Christian is a grown man. It's his life. He knows what he's doing. You best leave them alone with this pre-nup mumble jumble. Or else." She gets up and walks out of the kitchen, leaving her warning.

She doesn't understand. He doesn't understand. They both think I'm doing this to hurt Ana, I'm not. It's to protect Christian.

 _Marry in haste, repent at leisure._

I need to speak to Ana. Maybe she can talk some sense into Christian. If she's against the pre-nup as well, that just proves my worst fear.

* * *

It's Monday. Christian will be at the office. This is a good opportunity to speak to Ana. She'll be alone.

I drive to Escala, hopefully she is there and we can discuss this. I go in the main lobby and head to the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey." The receptionist greets me. "Mr. Grey is not in at the moment."

I continue to the elevator. "That's alright. I've come to see Anastasia Steele." I push the elevator button.

"Ms. Steele is not home either, sir." _Oh._

"You don't happen to know when she'll return, do you?" I need to speak to her without Christian around.

He frowns slightly, then is impassive. "I suspect when she's finished working. Though, they don't confirm their schedule with me, sir."

 _Working?_ Christian brought her to the office with him? This is getting ridiculous. I nod and thank him, walking out of Escala. How am I going to talk to Ana now? I can't talk with her in front of Christian.

I get back in my car to drive back to my office. Perhaps, Grace is right. I should leave well enough alone. He's a grown man, it's his choice. I just hope this doesn't all blow up in his face. I'm driving down the road, when I see a young girl coming out of a store carrying a wedding gown. I notice her walking to an SUV, much like Christian's. I see a man walking behind her. He's wearing a suit much like Taylor's. As I approach them I notice it's Ana. She's on her own, without Christian. Surely this is a sign, I need to speak with her. I quickly pull over and park. I get out and walk up to them. The security, I believe his name is Sawyer, opens the back of the SUV. He turns to look at me, seeing me approach.

"Ana?" She turns around still holding her items. Why is she carrying these items? I look at Sawyer, his hands are empty.

"Hi, Mr. Grey." She says getting my attention. She's very happy and cheerful. _Of course, she is_. She turns back to the SUV and puts the items inside. She turns back around to me. "How are you?" She asks me.

"I'm as good as I can be. I'm glad I caught you. I've been wanting to speak with you. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure."

"I was hoping I could go over a prenuptial agreement with you and you could talk to Christian about it. It's nothing against you personally, I'm just looking out for my son." I let her know. Hopefully she understands this.

"I don't have time to go over anything right now," _I knew it, she's against the pre-nup._ _Probably told Christian it's a deal breaker._ "I'm only on my lunch break." _Lunch break?_ "I completely understand, though." _See she understands._ "I told Christian I will sign anything he asks. Perhaps you should discuss this with Christian first. I'll sign anything. I love your son and plan on being with him forever. That's why I'm marrying him. I understand the pre-nup is to protect Christian if we were to divorce, but I assure you we will not be getting a divorce. Even if we did, I wouldn't want anything from him. That's all his, not mine. After you talk to Christian, and he agrees, could you have the pre-nup written to were I get nothing. I wouldn't want anything that would remind me of him, if anything were to happen."

Have the pre-nup say she gets nothing? _Nothing?_

I run my hand through my hair, not understanding. I'm so confused. In a daze I let her know. "I've already spoken to Christian." _Twice._ He wont listen.

"Oh. Okay. Well, then let me know when you have the pre-nup ready for me to sign." _She'll sign?_ "I should be getting back to work." _Work? She's working?_ "I just wanted to look at this store." She points behind me. I look back at the store. _A thrift store?_ Why is she looking at a thrift store? That doesn't make any sense. What is going on? I look back at her.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Grey." She smiles happily, just as cheerful as when we started this conversation.

 _Why is she not upset with me, about suggesting the pre-nup?_ Christian and Grace were. I don't mean to insult her by insisting, and I am glad she's not upset by the suggestion of a pre-nup, but her happiness confuses me.

She gets into the SUV with Sawyer. He drives her away. I'm still in a daze, standing on the sidewalk. I am so confused.

She's shopping at thrift stores? She'll sign a pre-nup stating she gets nothing, should they divorce? Grace said, Ana's planning this wedding and doing everything herself. She was even carrying her own things from the store, not having Sawyer carry them for her. It says a lot about a person, the way they treat their employees. I told Grace and Christian they don't know her well enough. It looks like, I'm the one who doesn't know her well enough. She's not with Christian for his money. I run my hand through my hair. _I fucked up!_

Grace, can not find out about this. _Christian,_ can not find out about this.

 _Fuck!_ _They're going to find out!_


	66. Chapter 66

**CARRICK POV**

I now know, what I thought about Ana was wrong. I'm sitting at the kitchen table, looking at my wife's expression. Her jaw is practically on the floor. I run my hand through my hair, and continue telling her my fuck up.

"She then told me, she would sign anything Christian wanted her to sign. And that she already let him know that. She asked me to have it say she gets nothing, should their marriage end." _I still can't believe she that._ "She said I should speak to Christian first. I told her I had. Though, I didn't mention, he didn't want the prenup." _Grace raises her brow. She stays silent, letting me continue._ "She said, to let her know when it was ready for her to sign. That she was on her lunch break and had to return to work. I just assumed she quit working. She smiled, just as happy as when we started our conversation. Grace, I was so blindsided, she was shopping at a re-used store. She's marrying a wealthy man. Why on earth would she need anything fro-" I am interrupted.

"How dare you." She says eerily quietly.

When I look at her, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. I stay quiet.

"You went behind your son's back. You went to talk to Ana about a prenup, after Christian said, no. You made her think that's what Christian wanted. You had better hope he doesn't find out. And he will find out. It's best he finds out from _you_."

I run my hand through my hair. "He'll hate me, Grace."

"He will be furious." She doesn't say he wont hate me. She must know, he will. I know, he will.

Christian is known for his temper. I know he'll be furious with me. I look at Grace. She still looks so angry.

"I was just trying to help." I try to explain.

"You weren't helping. You were butting in, where you weren't wanted nor needed. I'd be surprised if they ever want to speak to you again. And if I don't get to see my grandbabies because of you..." She leaves the treat hanging. Shaking her head, glaring at me. "You had better tell Christian and Ana, what you've done. Let them know now, before it's too late. And you had better sleep in the guest room tonight and until further notice."

 _Fuck!_ She gets up and walks out, pissed.

I get my phone and call Christian. He's still not answering. _Great!_

* * *

 **CPOV**

Today has been dull and boring, full of meetings. I can't wait to go home with my baby. I've had her all to myself, all week.

I can't fucking wait until our honeymoon. Non stop, Christian and Anastasia Grey. I'm taking her to Europe. I got the idea that night we talked. When I almost fucked it all up. I spoke to her in French and it distracted her, because she didn't know what I was saying. We talked about Paris. She's never been, so I'll take her there. We're going to London, Paris and then the South of France. She's always dreamed of going to Europe. I want to make all her dreams come true. She is my dream, I didn't even know I had, come true. We'll honeymoon for one month. That should give us plenty of time. Even when I think it, I know it wont be enough. I've been spoiled, these last few days. I miss her already. I look at my watch, to see how much longer until I can see her. _Fuck!_ I've only been here four fucking hours. This is going to be a long ass fucking day.

I pull out my phone to text _My Beauty_.

 **I've had you to myself for 5 nights and 6 days. I've been back at the office only 4 hours and I'm already missing you. xx -C**

 ** _Miss you, too. x -A_**

 _That's it?_

 **Are you okay? -C**

 _ **Fine. Just busy. -A**_

I frown at my phone. Something's wrong. I rub my chin, contemplating what it could be. I draw a blank. _Nothing._ What could be wrong?

My phone buzzes with an incoming call. It's my father, again. I send it to voicemail. He keeps trying to call me. I keep ignoring him. I don't want to talk about this prenup shit anymore. He needs to drop it. She's not signing one. I wont discuss this again. The subject is closed.

No prenup. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

I walk to Anastasia's desk, after work.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." She smiles.

I can tell it's not her genuine smile. It's the smile she gave me before we were together. Her fake smile.

"What's wrong?" _Tell me, baby_. I internally urge her.

"Nothing."

She shuts down her computer and packs things away. She grabs her bag and other things she needs. Standing, she walks toward me. I kiss her lips softly. We walk to the elevator together. Walking towards the elevator I notice an editor in her office, looking wide-eyed in horror at us. I look at the name plate. _Elizabeth Morgan_. I remember the name for the future. We walk into the elevator. I can still sense, something is not right with her.

"Is work alright?" Maybe someone's bothering her. _Logan?_

She smiles, her fake smile. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Anastasia, what's wrong?" _I know something is bothering you, baby_.

"I've just been busy, with work and wedding planning. It's just been a weird day, that's all." I look at her suspiciously.

* * *

Anastasia, picks at her food, not eating. It's irritating and I know something is wrong.

"Anastasia. Baby, I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you." I push my empty plate aside and take her hand. "I know something is bothering you. Tell me."

"I'm just over thinking."

"About?" I probe her.

"I spoke to your father today. He you mentioned you want -" Taylor interrupts her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele. Mr. Grey and Dr. Trevelyan-Grey are on their way up."

I run my hand through my hair. _Speaking of my father._ He better not be coming here to continue with that prenup bullshit. I nod to Taylor.

Anastasia and I stand, to greet my parents.

 _-DING-_

The elevator door opens. My mother looks mad. My father looks dejected. _What's going on?_

I look back and forth between them. Waiting for one to start explaining, what they are doing here.

"Well?" My mother prompts my father. I look at him, waiting.

"Christian. Son, I need to speak with you and I need you to hear me out. I've already spoken to your mother and I've already gotten it from her. I'm in the dog house, so to speak. And I suspect you wont be thrilled to hear what I have to say. You're mother has demanded I tell you myself."

"Tell me what?" _What has he done?_

"I felt I was protecting you. You need to know that. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"What did you do?" I say already irritated with him, for not spitting it out already.

"I-" He takes a deep breath. "I approached Ana about signing a prenup."

"You did what?!" I roar at him. I feel Anastasia flinch next to me. _Is this what she was going to tell me?!_

"She-" He tries to explain, but I don't want to fucking hear it.

"How fucking dare you!"

"I know, I-" He tries to continue.

"Wont be involved in our wedding any longer, that's for damn sure."

"Christian, please. Don't say that." Anastasia tries to calm me.

"No, Ana. I told him. TWICE! The answer is NO! It will always be no." I turn back to my father. "I told you no! Now, you approach her?! Corner her into doing something that, I don't, but you want?! I can't fucking believe, my own fucking father would go behind my back like that."

"Wait." Anastasia says, I look at her. "You told me, you spoke to Christian." She says confused at my father. _What?!_

I look back at my father, livid he would lie to her.

"I did speak with him. I just withheld his answer." He says.

"You lied to her?!"

"I didn't lie, I just-"

"You just manipulated her into believing I wanted her to sign?! Oh, this just gets better and fucking better." I run my hand through my hair.

"I apologize. To both you and Ana. I know what I did, going behind your back and withholding information from Ana, was wrong of me. I was honestly just trying to protect you from a rushed marriage."

"I'm twenty-fucking-eight years old. I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need my daddy holding my fucking hand. I'm a grown ass fucking man! This is my decision! Not yours! And if I want to sign every-fucking-thing I own over to Ana right fucking now. You better fucking believe I fucking will!" I yell. _I'm fucking furious!_

I'm both surprised and not, that my mother isn't reprimanding me about my language.

I pull out my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my lawyer, my accountant, my financial fucking advisor, my banker and whoever the fuck else I need to, to add Anastasia STEELE to my businesses, to my bank accounts and any other accounts, right fucking now!"

I'm going thermo-fucking-nuclear, it's best everyone stay far, the fuck, away from me. I don't know what else I'll do right now.

"What?" Anastasia says, shocked. I put the phone to my ear, listening to it ring.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Christian. That's not needed." My father says.

I move the phone, still to my ear, but so I can shout at him. "Fuck you!"

I walk to my office.

 _"Good evening, Mr. Grey."_

"I want a meeting first thing tomorrow morning, to add Anastasia Steele to all of my businesses and bank accounts." I say harshly, seething.

 _"That's not advisable, Mr. Grey-"_

"I don't give a fuck!"

 _"Of course. All of them, sir?"_

"Every. Single. Fucking. One." I growl through my teeth. I've reach my office. I open the door and slam it shut.

* * *

 **APOV**

"...And if I want to sign every-fucking-thing I own over to Ana right fucking now. You better fucking believe I fucking will!"

He pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my lawyer, my accountant, my financial fucking advisor, my banker and whoever the fuck else I need to, to add Anastasia STEELE to my businesses, to my bank accounts, and to any other fucking accounts, right fucking now!"

"What?" _Why?_

I'm shocked he would do that. I didn't expect him to do that after we wed, but I sure as heck didn't expect him to do that before.

He puts his phone to his ear.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Christian. That's not needed." His father says.

Christian moves the phone slightly.

"Fuck you!" I can hear the venom in his tone.

He walks to his office, talking to whomever on the phone.

"I want a meeting first thing tomorrow morning, to add Anastasia Steele to all of my businesses and bank accounts... I don't give a fuck!... Every. Single. Fucking. One." He growls. He opens the door to his office and slams it shut.

He's seriously going through with it. I've only seen Christian this angry once. The night with Paul, at the charity event. He scared me that night. It frightens me when he's angry. Even if that anger is not directed towards me. I stand, starring in the direction Christian went.

"Ana." I look at Christian's father. "I am so sorry, I misjudge you. I should have listened to everyone. They all told me, time and time again, you weren't after Christian's money. I just assumed with the rush to wed that it was you're idea."

"Mr. Grey.-"

"Carrick." He corrects me.

"Mr. Grey," I continue. "I understand the need for a father to protect their child. My father is extremely overprotective of me, so I know an overprotective parent. I'll talk to Christian, on your behalf. But what you did wasn't protecting your child. You lied to me. You may not have told the whole truth but that's still a lie. You told me you spoke to Christian. You lead me to believe this is what he wanted. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just tell me, instead of having you do it. I told you, and I told Christian, I will sign _anything._ I don't care what it says. I just want Christian. I want his love, his heart, not his money. You hurt me. I'm sorry but what you did wasn't right. You could have told me Christian disapproved of the prenuptial agreement. You didn't, because you knew what I would say. 'Talk to Christian.' And you knew what he would say. 'No.' I understand you believed you did this to protect your son. But, you went about it the wrong way. You're the one our relationship needs protecting from."

"I apologize. Ana, I'm so sorry. I'm truly and deeply sorry. I thought with the rushed wedding... Well, my thoughts obviously weren't correct."

"I think it's best you leave, to let Christian cool down. Perhaps we can all have lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure Christian would agree to lunch."

"Leave that up to me."

"Goodnight, Ana dear." Grace hugs me. "I'm so mad at him, I could strangle him. I told him to leave it be. If we didn't have a guest bedroom, he'd be sleeping on the sofa." She whispers in my ear.

"Men." I whisper back.

We pull away from our hug, giggling.

"Goodnight, Mr. Grey." I say to Christian's father.

He sighs. "Night, Ana. Again, I'm sorry." I nod.

Taylor shows up, to see them out.

I go in search of my, very pissed off, man. I saw him go into his office, I know he'll be seething. I go into the kitchen and get a white dish towel. I knock on his office door.

 _"What?!"_ He shouts on the other side of the door.

I crack open the door, reach my hand, holding the towel, and wave it.

"It's just me. Is it safe to enter?"

I peek inside. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "For you it is."

I walk inside and shut the door behind me. I notice he has an auburn color liquor in a tumbler glass.

"Your parents have left."

"Good." He growls out and drinks his drink.

"Christian." I climb onto his lap. He holds my hips, I put my arms around his neck. "Don't be like that. I know your upset but he's your father."

"He lied to you. He made you believe I wanted a fucking prenup. How are you not upset?"

I shrug. "I know he did it for you. In his own way, he thought he was protecting you from a gold digger. I can't blame him for that. We've not known each other long and now we're getting married. Marriage is forever. Well, ... to me it is. I understand not everyone feels that way and you're bringing so much into our marriage. I know the prenup protects you if anything happened to our marriage. I wouldn't want anything anyway if we separated. The reminder of what we had would hurt too much."

"I will never fucking leave you, baby." I he says so sincerely.

I grab his face. "I will never fucking leave you, baby." I say right back to him.

He leans forward, I follow through and kiss his lips gently.

"Our fucking parents, huh?" He runs his hand through his hair, and places it back on my hip.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother, my father."

I shake my head. "My mother is nothing like your father. Your father is truly remorseful. He regrets what he did. He wont do it again."

"Your mother apologized, and you didn't forgive her."

"My mother is a repeat offender. This is your father's first offense. I forgave you, when you went all Dom on me. It was the first time you really fucked up. People deserve a second chance. We're all not as perfect as we'd like to pretend we are. Some people disappoint too much and continue to fuck up. Those people don't deserve another chance, after they've had so many. Your father didn't mean any harm. Your father truly thought he was protecting you from a gold digger. I suspect, he knew of my black widow status." I joke to lighten the mood.

It works, he laughs. "Are you telling me you'll kill me after we wed."

I look around the room, dramatically. "You have cameras in here. I admit to nothing." I kiss him chastely.

"I love you, baby." He runs his hands up and down, on my hips.

"I'm gonna love you, until you hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"Good to know. Because we're having lunch with your parents tomorrow."

"No."

"Christian. He's your father. He's already taken the first step to forgiveness. He apologized. He's guilt-ridden, he honestly thought he was protecting you."

"I said no."

"Please?" He shakes his head. "For me?" I dramatically pout and bat my eyes.

He rubs his hand over his face. "This is not a good idea."

"It will be okay. You need to work through this, don't hold a grudge. And you must control your temper."

He drops his hand and looks at me, taken aback.

"Temper?" He says, like that's unheard of.

"You _know_ you have a temper." I narrow my eyes at him, when he tries to look innocent. And I shake my head, trying not to smile.

He smirks. "Let's get you fed and in bed, before you convince me to do anything else. We have an early morning meeting tomorrow."

"We?"

"I know you heard me, earlier. I'm adding you to all my businesses and bank accounts. We're meeting my team first thing tomorrow morning, to sign the papers."

"Christian, that's a bit much. I don't need to be on your bank accounts, I have my own. And I don't even know the first thing about business. You don't need to add me any of your businesses. I didn't even expect you to do that after we got married."

"I want to. And you don't have to do anything. All you need to do is sign your name on some paperwork."

"Christian." I shake my head, not knowing what to say. I know he's dead set on doing this.

"Everything I have, is now yours. What's mine is yours. Forever." He kisses me.

* * *

The next morning, Christian wakes me extremely early for our meeting.

Taylor drove us to GEH. We go up to the 20th floor and go into a conference room, where a group of men are waiting for us.

"Morning gentlemen, this is my fiancé, Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is my team of lawyers, accountants, my banker, and my financial advisor."

I politely shake everyone's hand. Then I sit to Christian's right, as he sits at the head of the table. They begin explaining things and handing me things to sign. It all looks like it's in another language. I don't understand any of it. I pass the papers to Christian and he reads them over. I trust him, so I let him read them before I sign. After he's satisfied, he puts them in front of me and hands me a pen, nodding for me to sign them.

"Are you sure?" I whisper.

"Absolutely."

"Okay." I shake my head and sign my name on all the papers.

"You'll need to re-sign after the wedding with your married name. But as of now, you own everything I do."

After the team of men leave, I ask Christian. "Does this mean I can personally fire people?" I think of Elizabeth Morgan, yesterday.

Christian laughs. "Yes. " Then he frowns. "Is there something I should know about?" He cocks his head to the side.

I shake my head. "I handled it."

"Handled what?"

"I over heard a Grey Publishing employee talking about us, well me, in the ladies room. I may have threated to fire her. When she said I couldn't, I showed her who's boss, and I don't mean you."

"Who?"

"No, Christian. I've taken care of it." I pick up the paperwork and wave them. "These fancy papers state I can fire her, if she messes up again."

"Who?" He repeats his question. He's out for blood now.

"Elizabeth Morgan. But I've handled it." He clenches his jaw and nods.

We get up to leave and he kisses me passionately, grabbing my ass. Oh, how I'd love for him to take me on this conference room table, but alas I have to get to work. I pull away giggling.

"Don't forget, we're having lunch with your parents." He nods, still not happy about it.

He walks me out of the conference room. We walk to his receptionist/waiting area, where the elevator is located. I stop in front of the receptionist desk. Andrea and Olivia are seated behind it.

"Hi, Andrea." I smile at her.

"Hello, Ms. Steele." She says in front of Christian. I look up at him through my lashes. He's impassive as ever.

I reach in my bag and pull out a wedding invitation for Andrea. Mia mailed invitations out to our close family and a few friends. But she had a few extra made for me. So I could hand them out to my friends or anyone I wanted to invite, since she didn't know who I knew or wanted to invite.

"Here," I hand Andrea the invitation. "This is for you."

Andrea looks stunned in surprised silence. Christian looks confused. And Olivia looks like she's anticipating getting an invite as well.

"To your wedding?" She asks. I nod. "I'm honored."

"Anastasia, I thought we agreed, close family and friends?" Christian asks, his hand on my lower back.

"We did. But she does a lot for you and she takes care of you here. She's your... Personal Assistant." I was going to say she's his 'office wife'... but I don't think Christian would of liked it if I did.

"I get his coffee." Olivia says excitedly. I smile, my fake smile at her.

"We wont be serving coffee at the wedding."

I turn back to Christian, he looks amused. I hand him an invitation. "Here is an invitation for Ross Bailey and her wife Gwen. Could you see that she gets this?" I pull more invitations out and hand them to Christian. "Here are a few more, for you to give to whomever you want. That Welch and Barney guy? Whoever you want."

He takes the invites and escorts me to the elevator. He pushes the call button for me. It opens. We kiss and I walk in. I push the button for the 19th floor and it closes. It opens again on the 19th floor. I walk out and to my desk. I'm putting my bag away and starting up my computer, getting everything ready for my day. I'm about to get up for Mr. Logan's coffee, when I hear Elizabeth Morgan behind me.

"Good Morning, Ms. Steele. Can I get you a coffee?"

"Morning, Ms. Morgan. No, thanks. I know where the kitchen is, but thank you for the offer."

I don't even drink coffee, but if I did I can get it, or whatever I plan to drink, myself. And I know she's just trying to suck up from yesterday.

I get Mr. Logan his coffee and continue on with my day, working on manuscripts, until it's time for lunch.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I don't know how Anastasia can be so forgiving. She forgave me, easily enough. Now, she's forgiving my father. She's a very sweet, loving girl. I'm so glad, I can call her mine. She makes me a better person. I would never have invited Andrea, my PA, to our wedding. But Anastasia is right, Andrea does do a lot of shit for me and can handle me better than any other PA I've had previously.

After Anastasia went down to the Grey Publishing floor, I head to Ros' office to give her the invitation Anastasia said was for her. Her door is open. When I knock, she looks up.

"Well, it's nice to finally see you, stranger." She sits back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Is this your new management approach? To not be in the office?"

"I was here yesterday." I say in my defense, walking in and sitting on a chair in front of her desk. I sit crossing my leg over my knee and lean back.

"I didn't see you."

"Not my problem. I _was_ here." I lean forward and hand her the invitation. I lean back in my seat, running my finger across my bottom lip.

"What's this?" She starts to open it.

"It looks like an invitation." I state the obvious.

She stops opening it. Her hands, still in position to open the envelope, fall to her desk in exasperation. She glares at me.

"Well, no shit. Thank you, captain obvious. What's it for?" I shrug. She shakes her head and continues to open the envelope. She pulls out the invitation and reads it. "Your wedding?!" She looks up at me shocked.

I nod. "Anastasia's asked me to give this to you. She wants you there and I agree."

"Of course, I'll be there. Thank you."

I nod again. "I'll let you get on with, well, with whatever it is I pay you to do." She laughs.

I chuckle a little as I leave.

I give invitations to Barney and Welch, too. They were just as surprised as Andrea and Ros. Although Welch was impassive, I could still see his surprise. I go back to my office and write addresses on the envelopes, to mail Claude Bastille and John Flynn invitations to the wedding. I have Andrea see that they are mailed out as soon as possible.

I continue on with work until this disastrous lunch, Ana insists we have with my parents.

It's almost lunch time when my phone rings. It's my mother.

"Hello, mother."

 _"Hello, dear. I was just calling to see if we are meeting you and Ana for lunch. She mentioned us going to lunch together, but we didn't get a confirmation. I wasn't sure if you agreed."_

"Yes. We're going to lunch. Ana insists." I run my hand through my hair.

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea? I know you're extremely upset with your father right now, as am I, but are you sure."_

"It'll be fine, mother. We'll meet you at The Mile High. See you soon."

 _"Okay, darling."_ She sound skeptical.

* * *

Anastasia and I are in the SUV, on our way to The Mile High.

"Remember," She says to me when we Taylor pulls up to the club. "control your temper. He apologized and wont continue pushing for a prenup. He deserves a second chance."

"How can you be this calm? You're the one he insulted, by insisting we sign a prenup, insinuating you're a gold digger."

"Exactly. I'm the one that should be upset. I'm not thrilled my future father in-law thinks, or thought, that of me. But I expect people to think that. It does bother me. But I don't let the anger take over me. Because you are the only one I care about, your opinion is what matters to me. I know you don't think that. The only way others will know is to see it for themselves. Your father and I haven't spent much time together for him to see the real me."

Sawyer opens her door and Taylor opens mine. I walk around taking her hand as we walk into _The Club._

"Don't hold onto your anger, let it go. We all make mistakes." We walk into the elevator.

I take a deep cleansing breath to try and calm myself for Ana. The elevator opens and we walk into the clubs foyer. The hostess greets us and shows us to our table, where my parents are already waiting. We greet each other. I kiss my mother, then she hugs Ana. I nod to my father. He shakes Ana's hand, thanking her, for us having lunch with them. I pull out Ana's chair and we sit. Being _The Christian Grey,_ we don't have to wait long to order. I know what I want, so I order.

"What would you like, baby?" I ask Ana.

"I want a juicy burger, but I still have another fitting before the wedding, so I better get a salad."

"Add chicken. You're much too thin and you didn't eat much last night."

"Okay. A chicken salad."

"That sounds good." My mother says. "I'll have the same."

After my father orders the waiter leaves us.

The tension at the table could be cut with a knife. I knew this wasn't a good idea. I run my hand through my hair.

The waiter returns with a bowl of mixed nuts for us, while we wait for our meal, then leaves.

My father starts. "I just want to say, I apologize once more for what I've done. I didn't mean any harm. I'm sure I did what any father of a wealthy man would do. I insisted on a prenup to protect my son, from a quickie wedding. I should have listened to you, son. I wont interfere any longer. I can see now what kind of girl Ana is." He smiles at her and it just pisses me off.

"I agree. I'm sure you did do what any father would do. Going behind your son's back, manipulating his fiancé, insinuating she's a gold digger."

"This marriage is so quick, son. Why would you want to marry so suddenly? That's what people are likely to think. That or suspect a pregnancy."

"I want to marry Ana quickly, because I can. I would of married her the night I proposed, if she agreed to fly to Vegas with me. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks." I clench my jaw and my fists.

"I'm just saying, you haven't known each other well enough, is all."

"I know her well enough" I growl out, tired of this conversation.

I feel Ana put her hand on my thigh. It instantly calms me. _How does she do that?_ I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair. She may of asked me to forgive him, but I'm still too upset right now to even think about forgiveness. I just wont speak to him, right now. I don't want to upset, My Ana. He's fucking lucky, she's pushing for this reconciliation.

I feel a buzz, so I check my phone. _Nothing._ It must of been Ana's, she's so close to me I must of felt her phone. I look at her.

"Go ahead." I say and nod, when I see she's not making a move to answer her phone.

* * *

 **APOV**

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to be rude. But it could be something important about the wedding."

"It's alright, dear." Grace smiles at me.

I smile. "Please, excuse me a moment."

I get my phone out of my bag. It's a text from Mia.

 _ **Bridal Shower/Sleepover this weekend! It's pajama themed. Ana's Last Nightie! Hosting at my parents. -Mia**_

I giggle at her theme. Pajamas. _How fun!_ Ana's last nightie. _So cute!_ I quickly reply.

 **Okay. I'll be there! Thank you! -A**

"It was Mia. She's throwing me a bridal shower this weekend." Grace smiles.

"Bridal shower?" Christian asks. "What is that? Code for bachelorette party?" He doesn't seem pleased. I'm not sure if it's to do with the bridal shower or his father.

"It's much more tame compared to a wild bachelorette party." I let him know.

I suspect Kate will be throwing me a bachelorette party, but I don't tell him this assumption just yet. Not with his mood.

He nods.

I can see Christian is attempting to control his temper, but he's not talking or even looking at his father. I guess it will take time. His father keeps looking at me with amazement, now in his eyes.

The waiter returns moments later with our food. We all start eating. The silence deafening.

"So, Ana." Christian father says. "Was that your wedding dress, I saw you coming out of a thrift store with yesterday?" He asks as I take a bite of my food.

"Thrift store?" Christian asks me, before I get a chance to answer. He looks confused.

"Yes. I went to a thrift store yesterday during my lunch break." I say to Christian. "And to answer your question, Mr. Grey. No. That was not my dress. A family friend is making my dress. I just like the lace on it. I plan to use the lace for something, not the dress."

"That's interesting." Grace says.

"Why did you go to a thrift store?" Christian asks me.

"Are you upset that I did? I hope I didn't embarrass you. I was looking for a frame, for that sign I showed you. I went to a craft store first, but their frames didn't have the look I wanted, so I went to a resale shop instead. I found a vintage frame there. I'll paint it and write the message on that."

"No, of course, you didn't embarrass me. Baby, I've told you before. I don't give a fuck what people think. They're going to talk either way. Whether you spend too much or not enough." He glares at his father.

He opens his mouth and I quickly kiss his lips, before he can say anything more damaging to his father. He looks at me shocked. I blush and giggle. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"You'll get use to it."

"Use to it?" _What, kissing him in front of our parents?_

"The money."

I push the bowl of mixed nuts toward him. "You're nuts, sir."

He picks one up. "I'm nuts about you." He puts the nut into his mouth and chews it with a smirk.

He leans over and gently kisses me again. He pulls back and we stare into each others eyes. So in love. Once again it's just the two of us, just like when we went hiking with my dad, ignoring his parents. We continue our meal and the waiter comes to remove our plates. Christian leaves a substantial tip. He stands, pulling out my chair and holding out his hand for me. I accept his hand and he helps me to stand. His parents follow us to the elevator. We all walk inside. Grace and I between our men, separating them. I can feel the tension between them. I'm sure she can, as well. The doors open and we all walk out. Outside, we all say our 'see you laters'. Christian kisses his mother's cheek and gives her a hug.

I hear her say. "You've found yourself a really great girl. I'm so happy for you."

He smiles at her. I can't hear what he says to her in return.

Christian's father gets my attention. "Ana, I want to apologize to you once again. I can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"I know." I give him a small smile.

"I see, now, what everyone else does."

I feel Christian snake his arm around my waist. I look up at him and he's glaring at his father. Well... at least I tried.  
I just hope there isn't tension at our wedding.

"We'll see you later, Grace. Mr. Grey."

Christian and I get back into the SUV with Taylor driving and Sawyer in the front passenger seat. Taylor drives us back to _Grey House._

 _Let the wedding countdown begin._

Christian puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my head. I look up at him, grinning. He looks at me smiling his megawatt smile, because I'm smiling. He kisses me on my lips. I reach up and hold his head, deepening our kiss.

 _I can't wait to be this man's wife!_


	67. Chapter 67

**APOV**

I get home before Christian. I'm going to start my projects tonight. I go into our bedroom, and into the walk in closet. I get out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I change out of my work attire, and go back out to the great room. I go to the security office to ask Sawyer where the items we bought yesterday are.

I knock. He stands when he sees me, hands behind his back.

"Hey Sawyer. Where are the items I purchased yesterday?"

"I'll bring them out, Ms. Steele."

"Thank you."

I walk back to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water, from the refrigerator. I gather Christian's recycled newspapers and cover the dinning table. Sawyer comes back carrying the mirror. I take it from him and put it on the table. He leaves and comes back with the white 'GREY' letters, lights and the lace wedding dress.

"Thanks."

He nods and leaves.

I take out the wedding dress and a pair of scissors. I start cutting the lace into strips. I hear a loud gasp.

"Oh dear! What are you doing?!"

I look up to see Gail, starring at me with a horrified, shocked expression. I look back down at the scissors in my hand, stilled in the fabric. I look back to her. She now looks worried.

"It's not mine." I quickly reassure her.

She visibly relaxes, putting her hand over her heart. I just barely hear her say. "Oh, thank goodness." Under her breath.

I continue cutting strips of lace. Gail comes closer, watching me.

"What are you doing? .. If I may ask."

"Of course, you can ask. I'm just cutting strips of the lace from this dress. Then I'm going to paint that mirror and it's frame. I may attach the lace from this dress to the frame but I'm not sure at the moment. But, I'm positive I will be putting it over the opening to those white letters, over there." I point to the letters.

"Okay." She nods, now seeing why I'm cutting the wedding dress. "Why?" She furrows her brow, still not understanding.

I giggle. "I'm making a sign for the wedding. Since we're not inviting many and it's just those close to us attending."

"May I watch?" She looks intrigued.

"You can help if you'd like."

"I'd love to."

"I could use the help. Kate and Mia are busy." I'm guessing planning and putting together my bridal shower.

I hand Gail the wedding dress and scissors. She starts cutting the lace strips.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

I run to our room and grab an invitation for Gail. I run back out and hand it to her.

"You're inviting me to the wedding?"

"Yeah. And my bridal shower. You take such good care of us, and of Christian before me. You can even bring a plus one to the wedding."

"Oh. That's kind of you but my plus one will be working." She smiles.

"Perhaps, he can request off?" I hope there's enough time to request that day off.

She smiles and shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Maybe Christian can speak to his boss. He can be very persuasive." _I know first hand._

"Christian is his boss." _Well, of course, Christian is._ _He owns everything._

"We can just ask Christian to give him the time off then. What's his name? I'll ask Christian."

"Jason."

"Jason..." I need a last name, Mrs. Jones. _Oh!_ "Jason Jones?"

"Taylor."

"What about Taylor?"

"Jason Taylor."

"Jason Ta- wait. _Taylor?!_ Thé Taylor?" Taylor's first name is Jason. _Gail's Jason is Taylor?!_

She laughs. "Yes. Thé Taylor."

"Oh my god! You're cheating on your husband?!"

"Oh, no dear. My husband passed a few years back."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply. Well, I guess I did. But I didn't know. I just assumed, because you go by 'Mrs'. I'm sorry. My condolences for your loss."

"It's alright, you didn't know. And thank you, dear. "

"So, you and Taylor, huh?" _How did I not know this?!_ She smiles.

"Jason and I have been together for the past three, almost four years."

"Wow."

We talk more about her and Taylor, while we continue working.

I have painted the mirror and frame. While I wait for it to dry, I start putting the lights into the white 'GREY' letters. And I cover the opening in the lace that Gail has cut. She has long since started dinner for Christian and I. The frame has dried so I get a sharpie and write the message for the sign. I bite my lip in concentration. Then I get the black paint. I trace the sharpie lines and fill in the letters. I stand, wiping my brow with my arm, when I'm finished. It looks good. I start putting the paint lids back on, when I feel strong arms wrap around me. _Christian._ I smile leaning back against him.

He runs his nose along my neck. I tilt my head giving him access. He nuzzles me behind my ear, then nibbles on it.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look, bent over?" He whispers, his voice husky, in my ear.

"No." I raise my hand and hold his neck.

He pushes his erection into my backside. "Hmmm... Very sexy, baby."

He kisses my head and backs away from me. Chuckling at my obvious disappointment. _I wanted more._ I turn around to look at him. I can see his impressive bulge, he's proudly showing off, through his pants. Both his hands in his pockets. He looks sexy in his suit, as always. He has taken off his jacket. His hair even more unruly, probably from running his fingers through it, in frustration.

"What were you doing?" He asks. "I've been watching you for quite some time."

"You should of told me you were home." I didn't even hear the _DING_ of the elevator.

"I was enjoying the view."

I giggle and shake my head. "Well, I was putting things together."

I move so he can see the sign I was working on. I decided to paint the frame black. The wording is black, on a grey background. He stands next to me, snaking his arm around my waist, one hand still in his pocket. He looks at the sign.

 _Happily Ever After  
Starts Here._

 _She said  
_ _Yes._

 _Now they say  
_ _I do._

 _Please choose a seat  
_ _Not a side._

 _We are now one family  
_ _Not two._

 _Christian & Anastasia  
Grey _

"What do you think?"

"Looks good. You look even better."

Suddenly, he grabs me, kissing me like his life depends on it. Like he's going away, or just coming home from war. He lifts me. Before I can wrap my legs around him, he puts me on the table, next to the sign. He starts kissing down my neck, I tilt my head giving him better access. I look in the kitchen and see it's empty. Gail must have left, or Christian did his famous 'get out' nod. He lifts my shirt up and pulls it off over my head. He's not wearing his jacket so I reach for his shirt buttons, while he starts kissing my neck, ear, cheeks, nose, all over my face. I can't manage to undo his buttons with him in my way. Finally giving up, because I can't see what I'm doing. Frustrated, I pull his shirt open, buttons fly everywhere. _Stupid buttons!_ He stops kissing all over me, to pick me up. This time, I do wrap my legs around his waist. He carries us to our bedroom. I'm kissing his neck, ear, cheeks, nose, all over his face, like he just did to me. He kicks open our bedroom door and kicks it closed. He spins me around slamming me into the closed door. I hear the lock click.

I giggle. "We're getting smarter about locking doors, are we?"

"Now, is not the time for giggling, Ms. Steele."

"Oh." I try to get serious, but end up smirking at him and giggling again.

He attacks my mouth again, effectively stopping my giggles. I moan, feeling how hard he is. He grinds his hard-on into me, groaning. He pulls me away from the door and walks towards our bed. Then tosses me onto our bed. He undoes his cufflinks and takes his shirt all the way off, throwing it unseen on the floor. I don't want to wait, I unhook my bra and take it off. When I start to pull my shorts down, he stops me, climbing between my legs, still wearing his pants.

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

He pulls the hem of my panties, giving his hand access. He reaches inside my panties, brushing my clit with his fingers, as they ease down to my sex. I arch my back.

"Oh, yes. My sweet girl is always so ready for me."

He takes his hand out of my panties. Kneeling up, he grabs my shorts from my hips and pulling them, along with my panties down. He lays back on top of me. He kisses me again and pushes one of his fingers inside me, stretching me. Then he adds another. He starts moving his fingers in and out of me, while his thumb rubs my clit. I flex my hips, meeting his fingers. I get so close but he slows his pace. I growl out in frustration. _Seriously?!_

"You look so fucking hot, fucking my hand, baby."

He starts to increase his pace again. I throw my head back. I move my hips faster, trying to find my release. He slows again, this time he removes his fingers. _Oh, hell no!_ This is not going to happen, again. He reaches for his pants, but he's moving much too slow. I quickly undo his pants, pulling them down past his ass. And pull his erection free. I line him up with my entrance. I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing his ass with my feet and thrusting my hips up hard and fast, just as he pushes into me. I cry out, at the incredible feeling of him inside me.

"Oh, fuck! Ana, baby!"

I don't stop. I flip us over so I'm on top. I start riding him. Bouncing up and down, grinding on him. Faster and faster. He lifts his hips to meet me. He grabs my hips tightly, fucking me hard. He moves his hands from my hips. They roam all over my body. He quickly flips up back, so he's on top. He lifts my leg, kissing my ankle and places it on his shoulder. He really starts to move. Pounding into me at a rapid pace. _Yes!_ This is what I wanted. I finally come, screaming out. He holds off his release, continuing to pump into me, letting me ride out my orgasm. When I've come down from my high, he pulls out and flips me over.

"Like this."

He smacks my ass and pulls my hips back, slamming into me. Over and over. Harder and Harder. One of his hands holds the headboard to our bed, his other hand tightly holding my hip. He slams into me again and again. He reaches around with the hand that was holding the headboard and plays with my clit. His other hand tightens on my hip. I know he's close. He continues to pound into me.

"Come again, baby!"

And I do. I come with him. We come together, screaming each other's name. He pulls out of me and we collapse onto the bed together. _Breathless. Panting. Exhausted._ He pulls out of me and rolls onto his back. He is still wearing his pants, though they are down to his knees. He shimmies out of them and tosses them to the floor. He pulls me to him. Wrapping his arms around me and covering my face and head with kisses.

"I'll never get enough of you. I fucking loved having you to myself last week. I can't wait to have you to myself this weekend. And next weekend you will be my wife. Then we'll be all alone for a month during our honeymoon."

"Actually, I wont be here this weekend, remember." I remind him.

"What? Why?"

"I told you. Mia is hosting a bridal shower for me. It's a sleepover."

"What the fuck? What are you thirteen? I thought you would just go to the party and come home with me?"

"Mia wants to have a girls only sleepover. It sounds like a lot of fun. She's calling it 'Ana's last nightie'." I giggle.

"Girls only? I can even sleep with you?"

I giggle. "No. But next weekend I'll be Mrs. Grey. You can sleep with me all you want then." I give him a chaste kiss.

He pulls me closer in his embrace. "I can't wait. I still wish you'd let us fly to Vegas."

"It's not much longer. Next Saturday will be here before you know it."

I hear a buzzing noise. "Is that your phone?"

He kisses my head and reaches for his pants. He pulls his phone out of his pants pocket. He settles back next to me. I cuddle with him and he checks his phone.

"Oh. Fuck." He mutters.

"What? What is it?"

He huffs. "Elliot. Apparently, he wants to have my bachelor party this weekend since you're going to be with the girls."

"There." I kiss his cheek. "Now, you want be lonely without me. Surely the strippers, Elliot hires, will keep you company." I giggle at the face he makes when I mention strippers.

"There's no strippers at a bridal shower is there?"

"That's usual at a bachelorette party, not the shower. Mia's throwing a shower."

"Good."

"Kate's throwing the bachelorette party."

"No way. Not going to happen."

"So you get strippers and I don't?" I pout.

"I don't want strippers. Just you."

"Will you strip for me then?"

"Well, I'm already naked. So the point is moot."

"Moot?"

He looks at me. "Moot." He pins me and we go another round.

Later, we have dinner together. Then I pack my bag for my weekend getaway with the girls. Christian's not thrilled about me being away the whole weekend. He asked, if he could drive me to his parents Friday, to drop me off. _How could I say no to that face?_ I agreed. It will give us a little extra time together. He's going to drive me to his parents, Friday after work. Then go back to Escala, where he's meeting Elliot for his bachelor party. I'll miss him, but this is going to be so much fun. This will be the first party I go to, where I don't mind being the center of attention.

 _I can't wait to have fun with my girls!_


	68. Chapter 68

**APOV**

Time is flying by. It's already Friday. My bridal shower, sleepover is tonight. And tomorrow, Kate is throwing me my bachelorette party. Christian wasn't thrilled, but finally accepted it. After Kate promised, no strippers, of course. And Sawyer has to join us, wherever we go. We have everything ready for our wedding, next Saturday. _I'm so excited!_ I can't wait for next weekend.

I'm at Grey Publishing, finishing up my work day. I can't get this ridiculous grin off my face.

"Hey, Ana?"

I look up, from the manuscript I'm reading, to see Hannah, standing at my desk.

"Yeah?"

"I can't understand these directions, Mr. Grey's sister sent me. I've never been to Bellevue before. Can I just follow you over to his parents' house?"

"Oh, sure. Christian is driving me, though. So we'll have to wait for him to finish."

"Thanks. I don't want to get lost. I already have my overnight bag in my car. I'm so excited!" She squeals quietly. "This is going to be fun."

"I know." I grin. "My cheeks are hurting from smiling so much." I rub my cheeks. We giggle.

Elizabeth, Hannah's editor, comes out of her office.

"Hannah." She says in a warning tone, then looks at me and changes her tone. "You should be working, not socializing."

"Sorry. I just needed to talk to Ana about something."

Elizabeth looks at me and I just raise my brow. _Go ahead._ I internally dare her. She flushes and hurries back into her office.

"Ugh. I'll trade you editors."

"That would be funny." _Me working for Elizabeth._ "But she's right. We should be working."

Hannah goes back to her desk and I get back to reading the manuscript I'm editing.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I look up hearing, a non too pleased, Christian.

I smile at him. "It's only for the weekend." I stand and rub his arms, soothing him.

He wraps his arms around me. "I don't ever want to be away from you."

"I know. But surely you'll have business trips that will cause you to leave Seattle. We'll be apart then."

"You could come with me." He says, like he's already planned me joining him on business trips.

"My hip looks too good alone to be attached to yours."

"Mighty fine hips, I must say." He moves his hands to grab my hips.

I giggle, pulling away from him. We're in the office and this is getting a bit much. I'm okay with some PDA. But with Christian, I can get lost, not realizing anyone else is around. We do it all the time, even in front of our parents. I wouldn't want to give his... I mean, _our_ employees a floor show.

I go back around my desk, to shut my computer down and put away my things. I grab my bag and walk back to Christian.

"Hannah needs to follow us to your parents. She doesn't want to get lost." He nods.

I stop at Hannah's desk. She's not there. I quickly look around, not seeing her.

"She may be doing something for Elizabeth before she leaves. We'll have to wait a moment."

I give Christian a chaste kiss. I know he's not patient, he doesn't like to wait.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." I turn around to see Hannah rushing towards us with a coffee. "Elizabeth asked me to get her a cup of coffee before I left and there wasn't any left in the kitchen, so I had to make a fresh pot. Let me just bring this to her and I'll be ready to go."

"Sure."

She knocks on Elizabeth's door and opens it.

"I have your coffee." She walks inside the office.

"Well, it's about time." We hear Elizabeth say, rudely. "I'm sure if you weren't out there gossiping with the CEO's girlfriend, you'd actually get your job done."

I feel Christian tense beside me.

"I had to make a new pot." Hannah explains. "That's what took me so long."

"Yeah right. Well, you're going to stay later tonight, to make up for the work you missed while you were talking with Ana, instead of working."

"I can't tonight."

"I don't care. I didn't ask if you can. I told you. You're staying."

"I already asked you if it was okay to leave, before I brought you this coffee. You said I could."

"I've changed my mind. Now get out."

Christian starts to walk into Elizabeth's office, but I stop him. I open the door to see Elizabeth pretending to work on her computer. Hannah turns around to leave, but stops, seeing me at the door. She looks over my head, so I suspect Christian followed me.

"I warned you." I say to Elizabeth. She looks up, looking like she's seen a ghost.

"M-Ms. Steele-"

"I told you to treat the 'lowly' employees with respect, or you'll be out of a job. Congratulations, Ms. Morgan. You no longer work at Grey Publishing."

"I've been working here long before it was Grey Publishing, back when it was still SIP. Long before you started sleeping your way to the top." I hear Hannah gasp. "You're just an assistant, sleeping with the boss. You can't fire me."

"She just fucking did." Christian growls out in his CEO/Dom voice, as steps inside the office. Elizabeth blanches, looking as if she may faint. "Don't expect a reference letter, you wont like what it will say."

"Sawyer." I call him, knowing he's near. He's always near.

"Yes, Ms. Steele?" Sawyer walks in.

"Please call security to escort Ms. Morgan off _Grey House_ property and take her security badge. She is no longer employed at Grey Publishing." I say to him. "Ms. Morgan. Security will escort you off the property. Maybe at your next job, you'll learn to be more respectful. Have a nice day."

"Sawyer, make sure Ms. Morgan only takes personal items with her." Christian says, still in his sexy CEO voice. "Nothing that belongs to Grey Publishing or property of GEH. After security has removed her from the building, head to Bellevue."

"Hannah." I look at her. "Ready to go?"

She nods, wide-eyed looking at me.

We walk out of the office to the elevator. I push the call button and Hannah, Christian and I go down to the main level. In the elevator, Christian grabs my face and kisses me, completely ignoring Hannah.

"You were so fucking sexy, baby."

He pushes me up against the wall. His hand tries to go under my dress.

"Christian." I giggle, stopping him.

"Shit." He chuckles. "My apologizes, Ms. Jackson."

Hannah blushes a deep red. "Hey." She puts both her hands up. "She's your fiancé. Who am I to stop you from enjoying her in your elevator."

We all laugh and walk out, as the doors open.

Employees on the main level really shouldn't be looking as shocked as they still seem to be, seeing us together. I know it's still new seeing The Christian Grey happy, but it's not to me. He's always been like this with me. _I_ was shocked, when I learned he was well known to be ruthless and heartless. _Not my Christian._ He has the biggest heart I know. My Christian, is always smiling and happy. So I know, that's just not true.

We all walk outside together. Christian and I walk Hannah to her car. Always the gentleman, Christian holds Hannah's door open and closes it for her. We walk, holding hands, to his R8 that he drove us in this morning. Christian opens the passenger door for me, shutting it after I'm inside. I but my seatbelt on, as he walks around the car, gracefully, climbing into his seat. He puts his Ray-bans on and starts the R8. It purrs to life. _He look so hot!_ He puts the car in drive and pulls out into traffic.

"I can't fucking believe you fired someone. Biggest. Fucking. Turn on, ever."

"You said I could."

"I know."

"She was being really rude, after I warned her not to. She would suck up to me, but still be rude to the other employees. Hannah said she wasn't always like that. Apparently, she was seeing an editor that got fired and sent to prison for raping his assistants. After that, Elizabeth started to get really bitchy."

"She deserved to get fired. I'm just saying I can't believe _you_ did it."

"Well, you're always telling me I'll get use to this lifestyle. But, I didn't think it would feel like this, to fire someone. The power it gives you."

He grins mischievously. "I know."

He continues to drive us to his parents house.

We're almost there, when he holds my hand, bringing it to his lips. "I'm going to miss you, baby."

"I'll miss you, too."

He pulls into his parents drive and parks his R8. He gets out and opens my door. He holds me in his arms, not wanting me to go inside.

"You can go ahead, Hannah." I say to her, over Christian's shoulder.

She smiles at me. I watch her walk up the few steps to the front door and knock. Grace opens the door and smiles at her. She lets her inside and looks out to us, seeing Christian holding me. I hold up a finger letting her know I'll be a minute. She smiles and nods in understanding. Then she closes the door.

Christian's face is buried in my neck. He starts kissing my neck, moving up to my jaw, to my ear, nibbling it.

"I wont be able to sleep without you, baby." He whispers in my ear.

"You can call me later." I wrap my arms around his neck. His head still in the crook of my neck. "I'll talk to you until you fall asleep."

I feel him move his hands to my ass. He pulls his head back to look at me. He leans down and I reach up. When our lips touch, we kiss each other, so full of passion. He pulls my ass closer to him. I reach up and pull his hair, bringing him closer to me. I open my mouth for him. His tongue dominates mine. He growls in my mouth. He pushes my back against his R8. I can feel his erection through his pants, when pushes into me. His hands move down to grab the hem of my dress, he lifts it slightly. His hands are on my bare thighs, moving up. He grabs my ass again, this time from under my dress. I moan in his mouth. _I'm so wet!_

"Hey!"

We pull apart. He looks over his shoulder. I look at the door of the house. We're still holding each other. Mia and Kate are standing there with their hands on their hips.

"Hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt." I quickly right my dress. Christian straightens himself out.

"I really hope you're not planning to kiss her like that next Saturday in front of our grandparents." Mia says to Christian.

"No. I plan to kiss her like this on Saturday."

He picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, giggling. He, again, kisses me passionately.

"Christian Grey! Your mother is coming." Kate taunts him.

He quickly puts me down and politely kisses my lips. I laugh even more.

Mia and Kate come down the front steps to us. They grab my hands, to walk me inside. I don't move, because Christian wrapped his arms around my waist holding me to him, not letting me go with them. The girls are trying to pull and pry me from him but he's much too strong and wont let me go. He pulls me back, my ass brushing against his hard dick.

"Christian!" I chastise him.

"It's your fault."

We're all laughing, when Grace comes out to see what is taking us so long. She sees Christian still here, not letting me go.

"Mom, help!" Mia says to Grace. "He wont let her go."

Grace laughs. She comes down the front steps, walking toward us.

"Come now, Christian." She tells him. "You'll get her back."

Grace gets me from Christian.

"Don't let anything happen to her." He warns, looking and pointing at Mia.

"Oh, Christian. She'll be fine." Grace says, holding me. "Don't you worry."

"Yeah." Mia says. "Besides, grandma is here." Kate laughs. I bite my lip. His grandma wanted to see me naked the last time I saw her.

"I'm warning you, Mia. I'm serious. Don't let anything happen to her." Christian repeats. Giving Mia a look, showing just how serious he is.

"Oh, keep your hair on." She waves him away. "This is going to be her last weekend of fun before the wedding. Let her, let her hair down."

Christian reaches over and pulls my hair out of the holder it's in.

"There. It's down."

I laugh at him. I shake my head, so my hair goes everywhere. I give him one last kiss. "I'll see you soon." I whisper against his lips.

I pull away and the girls and I run inside laughing. I look back at Christian and blow him a kiss, he catches it. _Awe!_ Mia shuts the door. We all walk into the main sitting room. I see Kelly, Ros, Gwen, Andrea, Hannah, Grandma Trevelyan, Gail, and another lady I've never seen or met before.

"Ana, dear." Grace says. "This is my sister, and Christian's Aunt Holly."

"It's nice to meet you." I say.

"Oh my. Mother, you were right. She is a beauty. It's nice to finally meet you Ana."

"I told ya. You're just lucky, or unlucky, depending how you look at it, that she's dressed meeting you." Grandma says. I giggle.

We hear a lawn mower go off. Mia looks out the window.

"Mom." She says. "Why is dad mowing the lawn?"

"Because he's in trouble, so he's doing chores."

"Well, he needs to leave. This is girls only."

"Don't worry, darling. He'll leave after he's mowed."

Mia shuts the patio doors to block out the mower sound.

"Okay. Let's get this party started." Kate says. "First, everyone needs to change into their pajamas."

We all go our separate ways to change.

I am wearing a cotton white camisole with matching very short and tight, boy-shorts. I take out my phone and send a picture to Christian.

He replies instantly.

 _ **Mine! x- C**_

 **Yours. x -A**

 _ **Have fun, baby! x -C**_

 **You, too! x -A**

 _ **I love you! x -C**_

 **I love you more! x -A**

 _ **I loved you first! x -C**_

 **I'll never stop loving you! x -A**

I put my phone in my bag and go back out to the main room. Kate is already there, wearing her cheetah print babydoll nightie. Mia and Hannah come in next. Mia is wearing a pink tank top and pink and black zebra print pants. Hannah has on a baggy T-shirt, that says 'I love my coffee', her shorts have little coffee cups all over them. I giggle and she laughs, obviously were both thinking about Elizabeth and her coffee that got her fired. Grace and Christian's Aunt Holly come out wearing pants and matching tops. They don't match by all means but there pajamas are similar. Classic. Grace's is a cream color. Aunt Holly's is a pretty green color. Kelly is wearing a long nightgown. Gail and Andrea are wearing a T shirt and shorts. Ros and Gwen walk in next, wearing their nightwear. Gwen's hair, looking just fucked. I giggle and quickly bite my lip. I look around. _Who are we missing?_ In walks Grandma Trevelyan wearing a snug fitting onesie.

"Now don't y'all laugh. I get cold." We all laugh.

"Okay. Now, we would play games like, 'how well do you know the bride'. It's a typical shower game. But Kate would win by default."

"You know it!" Kate shouts and we high five. "Besties for life!"

"So, we've ordered pizza." Mia continues. "We're going to just watch movies and pig out. I know it's not much fun, but I've been given strict orders to not let anything happen to you, by my extremely overprotective big brother."

Kate jumps up. "But we do have alcohol. Because no good story started with a pizza. Okay that didn't make sense, there are good stories that start with ordering pizza." Kate winks at me. I laugh.

She flashed a pizza deliveryman to get us free food one night. Okay, more than once.

"But we have plenty of booze. So let's have some fun!" Kate says.

"Oh!" Mia exclaims. "I almost forgot. We have goodie bags."

Mia and Kate run out of the room. Mia returns with cloth bags. She has one white bag, with pink tissue paper and eleven pink, with white tissue paper. Mia gives the ladies their pink bags. Kate comes in holding a tray, she puts in on the table. I look at what is on the tray. Lingerie shaped cookies, that say 'Ana's last nightie' on them, chocolate covered bananas and _How cute!_ It's chocolate covered strawberries, but it looks like a man's suit, complete with bowtie and a woman's wedding dress. I pick up the man's suit one. _It tastes delicious!_ I eat another one, the wedding dress one this time. Mia hands me a white bag. It has a huge pink letter _A_ on the front and _Anastasia_ is written along the _A_. I look at everyone else's bags. They have their names written on their bags, as well.

"Okay. Now that everyone has their bag," _I eat another strawberry._ "open them."

We all open our goodie bags together. Mine has a short white, silk robe, on the back it says 'bride'. I look at what the other ladies have in their bags. They have pink robes. I put my new white _Bride_ robe on. I reach in and pull out some white slippers. The other ladies have pink. I laugh loudly, when I pull out a bottle of Coca-Cola. It says, ' _Share a Coke with Christian'_. Kate shows me hers says _Elliot._ The other ladies have their partner's names, as well. The single ladies have, 'Share a Coke with _Ana'_. There are other beauty and health items in the bags.

"Now, you're going to open gifts. Before Dad gets here with our pizza." Mia giggles. "Mom made him pick it up instead of having it delivered, like we planned."

I look at Grace. She smiles and shrugs. I giggle.

I get another delicious strawberry, before I have to open all my gifts the girls got me.

"Here, Ana." Mia hands me a big, lightweight box. "This is from me." I open it.

She got me _His & Her_ bedding. The sheets are white with gray wording. It says _His & Her_ all over it, in different sizes and fonts. The comforter is 3/4 _Hers_ and 1/4 _His_. It's funny and cute. There is also a throw pillow that says, _Mr. & Mrs. Grey_.

"Thank you, Mia. This is awesome!"

Grace hands me her gift. I open it.

She got me a photo frame. There is a black and white picture of Christian and I, already inside. It's of us that day we came over and went swimming. My hands are on his chest, his hands are close to my ass. I remember that day well. It was the day I kicked Elliot's butt. In the photo, Christian and I are looking at each other smiling wide happy smiles. I love this picture, I didn't even know she took it. The top of the frame says, _Mr._ _Right_. The bottom of the frame says, _Mrs. Always Right_.

I look at Grace to thank her. She's already smiling at me.

"Thank you, Ana." I smile at her.

"Alright, my turn." Kate hands me a bag. It's pink with white lace panties on the bottom of the bag. It also has two bows on the top, it looks like boobs. I laugh at Kate's bag.

I open the bag and pull out... _Oh my god! ... Kate!_ A flogger! _Seriously, this girl got me a flogger!_ There are also edible panties, fuzzy handcuffs, a riding crop, and a mini whip. I look at Kate. She's grinning. I look at Grace, her eyes are wide. I quickly put the items back in the bag, shaking my head trying not to laugh. _Well, I did tell Kate, Christian liked kinky sex._

"If you liked that, you'll love this." Ros hands me her bag.

I open her bag and pull out a red corset. It's similar to my black one, but this one has fabric covering the breasts.

"Thank you, Ros. I actually have a black one like this." Kate laughs, remembering our photos we took of me wearing, said black corset.

"Ros and I thought you'd like this." Gwen hands me a small wrapped package. "It's just a gag gift." I open it.

It's a children's book titled. _How to Train Your Dragon._ I show it to the ladies and we all laugh.

"This is from me, darling." Kelly hands me a white lace bag.

Inside is white lingerie. I thank her.

"I hope you like this, Ana." Hannah hands me her gift. It's a blanket with Christian's photo covering it.

I giggle. "I love it!"

"Congratulations, Ana." Andrea hands me a wicker basket full of goodies.

Inside, there are ear plugs. I giggle. There is also an eye mask, beauty and health products, luggage tags, one is black and says 'Groom', the other is pink and says 'Bride'. She also put sunglasses and a sexy black bathing suit, it's a one piece with the back and sides missing.

"I would ask where Christian is taking me for our honeymoon, because I know you know. But I also know you've been Christian's PA for so long for a reason."

"My lips are sealed." She smiles at me.

Gail's gift is His and Her beach towels. _Cute!_

"This is our first time meeting each other, so I wasn't sure what to get you." Christian's Aunt Holly says. "I didn't know what you would like. So, I thought I would get you this." She hands me a small box.

I open it. It's a necklace with a small, ' _Mrs. Grey'_ , hanging from the chain.

"It's beautiful. Thank you!"

"Alright. It's my turn." Grandma Trevelyan gets up and hands me a bag. "This is for the next time you want to act as staff." She winks at me.

I giggle. "What?"

"Remember that night we all had dinner? Carrick and Grace said they thought you were Christian's new housekeeper." She winks again.

"Yeah?"

"Open the bag."

"Okay?"

I open it and pull out a sexy French maid costume. I laugh, closing my eyes tight. Tears fall, I laugh so hard. I can't believe Christian's grandmother got me this. I wipe my eyes and thank her.

Mia and Kate, put away all of my gifts. We're picking out our first movie to watch. I grab another strawberry. _They're addicting._

"Careful, Steele." Kate warns me. "They're infused with liquor."

"That explains why they're so addicting." I giggle.

 _-knock-knock-knock-_

"Kate." I say with a warning.

"What?" She says innocently. _That had better not be strippers._

We all get up and go to the door. Grace opens the door. We all laugh at Christian's father, Carrick. He's wearing a hat that says ' _Pizza Delivery'_ , holding our pizzas and other bags with food. We step aside for him to enter and follow him to the great room. He puts our food down on the table. When he turns around, he bows dramatically. We all giggle at him. He leaves. Grace said he's staying at a hotel for the weekend, while we have our sleepover.

We get comfy on the sofas. Mia brought in blankets, so we're all snuggled around. We're eating pizza, wings, cheese sticks, cheese fries. Mia and Kate ordered a lot of fatty foods. We're also drinking. The movie we're watching is _Bridesmaids_. It's so funny, we can't stop laughing. _I'm having so much fun!_ When the movie finishes, the older ladies are tired and go to bed. I'm full of energy, thanks to the alcohol. I'm not drunk, but I have a buzz.

Kate, Mia, Hannah and I stay awake.

"Let's go swimming!"

"Kate. I didn't bring a suit." Well, I do have that one that Andrea got me.

"Me neither." Kate grins. "We don't need suits. We're going skinny dipping!"

"What?!" _That's my best friend._ I giggle

"Hell yeah. Come on." Kate says.

Kate pulls off her cheetah babydoll. She's only in her matching panties. She starts taking them off, as well and runs butt naked to through the house, out the back door. We follow her outside. She jumps in the pool. Mia takes off her pajamas and joins Kate. Hannah looks at me. I shrug. _What the hell._ I go back inside to get us towels. When I come out Hannah is in the pool. I put the towels on the table.

"Come on, Ana!"

I start to strip out of my nightwear. I walk to the pool and get in with my girls. Thankfully, it's a heated pool. It's dark outside so nobody can see us, although, the pool is lit up. Eventually, we move to the hot tub. Kate goes inside, naked, without her towel, and brings out champagne and more of those delicious strawberries. She pours the champagne into glasses, handing us each one. She climbs into the hot tub next to me.

"To Ana!"

"To Ana!" Mia and Hannah shout.

We clink our glasses, laughing and drink.

"Thanks girls, this was a lot of fun. Mia and Hannah, you two have quickly become close friends to me. Kate, you'll always be my number one."

"We'll be besties until we're old and senile." Kate says.

"Then we can be new friends." We laugh.

"Exactly."

We have fun talking, _naked,_ in the hot tub. It's getting later, so Hannah and I are going to bed. Kate and Mia, stay up partying. Hannah and I, wrap in towels and go inside, carrying our pajamas. I show Hannah the guest room she's staying in. Kate and I are sharing a room, but since she's still partying with Mia, I get the bed to myself for now. I shower, to get the chemicals off my body and hair. I don't have enough energy to dry my hair, so I braid it. I put on fresh panties and one of Christian's T-shirts, I packed. I lay down in bed, covering with the bedding. I had so much fun with my girls tonight. I wonder what they have planned for tomorrow?

I'm laying here, thinking about Christian. It's hard to sleep, without him. I've gotten use to being wrapped in his arms every night. I wonder what trouble Elliot and Christian have gotten into, tonight. Christian hasn't called me and I haven't heard from him, since I sent him the picture earlier. He said he'd call me if he had trouble sleeping, but it's me that's having trouble sleeping without my love.

As soon as I finish that thought, my phone starts to buzz. _Christian._ He's calling me. I smile and answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Shit."_

"Christian?"

 _"Shit!"_


	69. Chapter 69

**CPOV**

I've just returned home from dropping Ana off, at my parents. I really hope she has fun with the girls, but I will miss her in my bed. Elliot is on his way over for my bachelor party. It's going to be just him and I, I would assume, since I don't have many friends. Well, none.

I just walk inside our apartment when my phone buzzes with a text. I take it out and see _My Beauty_ has sent me a picture of her sexy ass in her pajamas. _Thank fuck, it's girls only!_

 **Mine! x -C**

 _ **Yours. x -A**_

 **Have fun, baby! x -C**

 _ **You too! x -A**_

 **I love you! x -C**

 _ **I love you more! x -A**_

 **I loved you first! x -C**

 _ **I'll never stop loving you! x -A**_

Her last text melts my heart. I feel on top of the world. On cloud-fucking-nine.

I shower, and change into jeans and a T-shirt, I'm barefoot. I asked him for a quiet night in tonight, so we wont be going out anywhere. I'm in the kitchen, looking for what Elliot and I will have for dinner, since Mrs. Jones is with Ana. I find a container of meatballs with a note from Ana. _She's so sweet._ There is also bread and cheese, already shredded, for subs.

 _-DING-_

I look up to see Elliot walk into my apartment. He doesn't see me yet, since I'm still in the kitchen.

"No strippers." I say. I get out a couple of beers for us.

He turns in my direction and grins, walking toward me.

"Oh, come on, man. That's the best party about a bachelor party."

"Then you get married." I hand him a beer.

"No way." He sits at the breakfast bar. "Since you went, and popped the question, that's all mom says anymore." He makes his voice impersonate our mother. "When are you getting married?" He shakes his head.

"Well, you are older than me."

"That doesn't mean I have to be tied down, yet. Just because you are. I'm not ready for the wife, kids, 2.5 car garage with the white picket fence."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" _Let's just get this over with._

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be up for anything fun. Fun meaning strippers. So, I've got Ethan and Jose coming over. Don't worry. We're not having a sleepover like the girls." He laughs. "Just drinks and cigars, tonight. Poker, maybe shoot some pool."

"Kavanagh and Rodriguez?" _Why?_ I could understand Jose, he's Ana's friend. But why Kavanagh?

"Yeah. I thought it would be better than just us two. Right? I mean, how boring would that be? Just you and your big brother for your bachelor party. So we're going to get wasted."

"No." _I'm not._

"Uh. Yeah. We are." He takes a drink of his beer. "Your choice, boobs or booze." I run my hand through my hair. _Fucking hell!_

"Mr. Grey. Mr. Rodriquez and Mr. Kavanagh are requesting to come up, sir." Taylor announces. I nod.

"Send them up, Taylor." Elliot says, then stands up, clapping his hands together once. "Time to get this party started." He rubs his hands together.

I have a bad feeling about this. At least, we're staying in and not going out. _What could possibly happen, staying in?_

 _-DING-_

Rodriquez and the Kavanagh boy, step off the elevator and enter my apartment. Elliot and I walk over to greet them.

"Hey, Grey." Rodriquez says. "Your brother invited me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." We high five and shake hands.

"Ethan Kavanagh." Kavanagh says to me. "Kate's brother."

"Christian Grey. Anastasia's fiancé." We shake hands, he has a firm grip.

"Alright." Elliot says. "I've got the booze and cigars in my truck. Ethan, help me bring it up, will ya." Elliot and Ethan leave.

"Anyone else coming?" Jose asks, as we walk to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"No. It's just us four." I hand him a beer. "I don't have buddies."

"Well, you do now."

"Thanks, man." He's Ana's friend and is quickly becoming mine. _I like this guy._ Mainly, because he doesn't come on to or flirt with Ana.

Elliot and Ethan, return with a lot of paper bags. Elliot lines the breakfast bar with the alcohol. He opens a box of cigars and puts one in his mouth. He turns around facing me.

"I know you don't want the typical bachelor party." He takes the cigar out of his mouth and waves it around dramatically in the air. "So, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse." He says with a stupid fucking accent, like he's the fucking Godfather. "You can't say your bride's name. If you do, you have to take a shot."

"This is stupid." _I don't even need a fucking bachelor party._

"Hey, you're the one who didn't want strippers."

"No strippers?" The Kavanagh kid says.

"Not tonight." Elliot smirks.

"Not tomorrow either." I say.

"We'll see." _The fuck we will._ "Let's start this party off by playing some poker. No bets. Losers take shots. We're gonna get drunk tonight!"

* * *

We play a few rounds of poker. We're drinking and smoking cigars. I've already said Ana's name twice. _I can't help it._ And I hate to admit it, but I am having fun. I'm winning at poker. My impassive face, giving nothing away. I haven't lost yet. The only shots I took, were the two from saying Ana's name. I've got a really shitty hand this round. I would fold but it's too much fun, fucking with Elliot. It's just, he and I left. Jose and Ethan have folded. There is no betting, since, loser takes a shot. I know I'm drinking a shot with this hand. I take a pull of my cigar, face impassive. I tap my cards on the table and lay them down in defeat. Elliot jumps up, throwing his cards down.

"Fuck yeah! I got you man! I got you! Drink up, bitch!"

I down the shot.

 _-DING-_

"Hell yeah!" Elliot shouts, looking at the elevator. _He better fucking not have!_

I look to the elevator, to see my dad carrying Chinese food. He's wearing a Chinese straw hat. _What the fuck?_

"Food's here."

Elliot walks over to our dad. The guys and I get up to follow him. Elliot takes the food from our dad. Dad dramatically bows, causing us men to laugh. He turns around and gets in the elevator to leave. Elliot takes the box of food to the kitchen, and puts it on the breakfast bar.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask Elliot.

"Mom said he's in the doghouse. He delivered the ladies' food, and she insisted he deliver ours. He's staying at a hotel tonight." He gets out an egg roll and takes a bite. "Let's eat and play beer pong."

We each grab a container of food and chopsticks. I throw my chopsticks on the counter and grab a fork. Jose does, as well. Elliot and Ethan, clear the table from our poker mess and set up the dinning table for the beer pong. Jose and I, are on a team. Elliot and Ethan, are on another. It's obvious who the party guys are here. Jose and I have been drinking more than 'The Double E's'. _Fuck!_ I'm feeling the buzz already. I've said Ana's name once or twice, maybe four times, I don't really know, during the game. Jose and I have gotten a few balls in, but it's obvious we're not use to this partying. I'm still having fun, regardless.

After beer pong, Elliot wants to play pool, in the balls room.

"What's a balls room?" Jose asks.

"My library. Ana doesn't like to call it the balls room."

"Here ya go, bro." Elliot hands me a shot. I throw it back.

Ethan carries some beers. Elliot carries my shot glass and a bottle of alcohol, saying I can't go two minutes without saying my baby's name. _I can too!_ I just can't go two minutes without thinking about her. We all walk to the library.

"What happen to the balls room?"

"Ana-" Before I can finish my sentence, Elliot hands me a shot, he's already poured. _Fucker!_ I take the shot.

Elliot sets up the billiard table. Ethan and Elliot high five, claiming the 'double E's' are a team, again.

"Don't worry, Grey. I taught Ana how to play, I know what I'm doing." Jose says to me.

"Did you just say 'Ana'?" Elliot asks from across the table. Looking suspiciously at me.

"That was Jose." I point my thumb to Jose, then point to myself. "I didn't say Ana." _Shit!_ I just said Ana.

I down another shot.

We start our first game of billiards.

* * *

It was a close first game. We played two already, and are now on our third game. Jose and I are good, if we haven't been drinking, we'd be even better. I've taken more shots, talking about _My Beauty_ and saying her beautiful name. I take a swig of my beer, looking for the shot. I put my bottle on a nearby shelf and stagger to the billiard table. _Fuck, I can't be this messed up already!_ What the fuck is in those shots, Elliot is giving me? I line up the shot and fucking miss. _Damn it!_ I stand back up, waiting for Elliot to take his shot. He doesn't move. I look at him. He's checking out Kavanagh's new tattoo.

"I'm ma get a tat, of Ana-stay-shia's face." I slur my words. They all stop what they're doing and stare at me. "Yup." _Fuck, I'm drunk!_

"Well, you said her name again." Elliot says, still looking at me like I have two heads. "But it looks like you're already fucked up, bro." He shrugs his shoulders and hands me another shot. "Here ya go."

I down the shot.

"Jose did this for me." Kavanagh says. "He can do yours, right now." Thinking I wont fucking do it. _I fucking will!_ Right, fucking, now.

"I don't think that's a good idea." My fucking brother says.

"Why the fuck not?" I'm Christian fucking Grey. I can do whatever the fuck I want.

"I don't think Ana would like it."

"Why the fuck wouldn't she like it? She'll love it." I look at Jose. "You got your stuff with you?"

"Uh."

"Good." _He said, 'yeah', right?_ "Let's do this."

I walk out of the library, almost tripping over the damn floor, back to the main room. We didn't even finish our third game of pool. I plop down on the sofa. The guys follow me. I lean back against the sofa and spread my arms out on the back.

"Christian. You're drunk," Elliot states the fucking obvious. "I don't think you should do this." He mutters, "Ana's going to fucking kill me." under his breath.

Elliot runs his hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck.

"Go get your stuff, Jose." I wave to Jose, shooing him.

"You sure?"

"Yyeess." I slur. I may be drunk, but I know what I'm doing. I want this tattoo. "Yup."

Jose leaves, to get his stuff.

Elliot sits on the table, facing me, his elbows on his knees. Kavanagh is standing near the windows, I can't see what he's doing. I'm still leaning back against the sofa, arms spread out.

"Christian." He says my name, like he's trying to talk me off a cliff. "Where are you getting this tattoo?"

"Right here." I rub my chest. "She loves my chest." I pull my shirt up to show Elliot.

"Okay buddy," He pulls my shirt back down. "but you have haphephobia. You're okay with Ana's touch, but will you be okay with Jose's?"

I run my hand through my hair. _Fuck!_ I didn't think about that.

"Alright. ... Here, then." I grab my dick. "She loves this."

Elliot laughs loudly. "Dude! Jose is not gonna want to touch your junk!" He shakes his head and reaches in his pocket. "I'm going to call Ana." He pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"No!" I jump, sitting up straight. _This fucker is going to ruin my surprise!_

"Christian." He puts his phone back. "I can't let you get a tattoo of Ana's face, while you're drunk. She and Mom will have my balls. If tomorrow you want the tattoo, when you're sober, you can then. Alright?"

 _-DING-_

Jose comes off the elevator with a big black bag. Elliot quickly stands, turning to face Jose.

"He's not getting a tat while he's drunk, Jose."

"Yeah, okay." He puts his bag down near the sofa.

"I can tomorrow." I let Jose know, pointing at him. "Yup." I sure can. _Tomorrow._

We all sit around the great room. Elliot cut me off, I haven't drank this much in years. We're all talking and laughing like old friends. This is what Ana brought to my life. I never would have just sat around my apartment, hanging out with the guys like this. Jose and Ethan, tell us stories of a young Ana. They say she was always so sweet, quiet and shy. Always so forgiving, even to fucking bumble bees. Elliot forgot he has a gift for me. Jose and Ethan also brought gifts. _I don't need anything._

They bring me their gifts to open. _This is so fucking weird_.

I got shirts that say, _'Under New Management - Just Married'_ and _'This guy loves his wife'_. A new pair of runners. A ball and chain. Wine glasses that say, _'I_ _do'_ and _'I do what she says'_. A photo frame, I suspect from Jose. It says, 'I'm Her _Always_. I'm His _Forever_.'

I couldn't tell you who gave me what, because I'm so drunk, I just started opening shit that was put in front of me. I stand, stretching, after I've opened everything. I'm getting tired. It's time to go to bed.

"You guys can stay here if you want. Elliot can show you guest rooms, or have Taylor drive you. Thanks for tonight. I'm going to bed." I leave Elliot to be the host he is. I'm too drunk and tired.

I stumble to my room. I run into the damn door that jumped out of no-fucking-where. _Fucking door!_

In my room, I take off my shirt and pants, then climb into bed. I can fucking sleep without my Ana. I toss and turn. Finally giving up, I throw the covers off of me and get out of bed. I grab my pants, taking my phone out of the pocket, and speed dial her number.

 _"Hello?"_

I drop my phone, trying to get back into bed. "Shit."

 _"Christian?"_

I bend to pick up my phone, and hit my head on the table near our bed. "Shit!" _That fucking hurt!_ I rub my head, and get into bed.

 _"Christian, are you alright?"_ My baby's sweet voice, sounds so concerned.

"Heyy, bbaby." I slur. _I miss her._ I pull her pillow to my face and inhale her scent. I can smell her on her pillow.

 _"Have you been drinking?"_ She giggles.

"I don't what your talking about." I slur again. She giggles again. "I love your giggle. ... Yup. ... I love your giggle and your pussy. I fucking love your pussy. I love fucking your pussy."

 _"Christian!"_ She laughs loudly. _I love that sound._

"I love how wet you always are for me." I continue. "Are you wet right now?" _She's always so fucking wet!_

 _"Well, I did just get out of the pool."_

"Pool? I didn't know you were going there to swim." _Is that what they do at Bridal Showers? Play in water._

 _"Neither did I."_

"Did you pack that sexy bikini I like?" I get hard just thinking about her wearing her sexy bikini, all wet from swimming.

"Christian!" Elliot pounds on my bedroom door. "You better not be calling a 1-900 number, Ana will surely kill me then!" He yells through the closed door.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to talk to my Ana! Ana! Ana! Ana-fucking-stasia!" _I can say her name all I want now._

I hear Ana laughing.

"He made me take a shot, every time I said your name." I tell her.

 _"You must of said it a lot."_ She giggles.

"So... Did ya?" _Let's get back to our conversation._ "Wear that sexy bikini?" I ask Ana. I rub my cock through my boxer briefs.

 _"No."_ She giggles. _"I didn't pack a suit. We went skinny dipping."_

"You went skinny dipping with my grandmother?!"

She laughs loudly. _"No!"_

I close my eyes.

"I miss you, baby. I wish you were here."

 _"I miss you, too. I wish you were here."_

"Alright." I sit up. "I'll be right there."

 _"No. Christian."_ She giggles. _"You can't."_

I lay back down. "Why?" I whine.

 _"Because."_ She giggles more. _"You just can't. Not to mention you've obviously been drinking. And I'm in a house full of girls, that wont let you in."_

"Taylor can drive me. And I'll climb a tree or something, to your window. Just tell me what room you're in." She laughs.

I wouldn't want to climb into Grandmother Trevelyan's window. Or my mother's. Or my sister's. Or any-fucking-one else's.

 _"Okay, Romeo. Slow down. You just stay there. I wouldn't want you to break a leg trying to climb a tree while you're drunk."_

"You're funny."

 _"And you're drunk. You should go to bed. I think you need some sleep."_

"I'd rather go to bed with you." I close my eyes, again.

 _"Would you settle for phone sex?"_

I perk up. "Phone sex?" _Hell yeah!_ "Now you're talking."

 _"Oooh."_ She moans. My eyes, pop wide open.

"Anastasia!" I sit up fast. "What the fuck are you doing?"

 _"I'm touching myself. Touch your dick for me, Christian."_

 _Oh, fuck!_ I lay back down. I reach inside my boxer briefs and fist myself.

 _"Imagine my lips wrapped around your dick."_ I tighten my grip around my dick.

"Oh, fuck!" I stoke myself. "Rub your clit for my, baby."

 _"Ooooh, Christian."_

I groan, hearing her moan.

"Pinch your nipples. I want to fuck your tits. You have such perfect tits." I pump my hand, stroking my dick, fast.

 _"Mmmm."_ I hear her sucking and moaning. _"I taste so good."_

"Oh, fuck! Ana!" _I know!_ I stroke myself faster. "I want to taste you, baby."

 _"Oh. Oh, Christian. I'm going to come."_

"Come for me, baby." I moan. And blow my load. Warm streams, of white sticky cum, shoot out of my dick, all over my chest.

 _"Christian!"_ I hear her moan out my name. I continue to pump my dick, milking it. I hear her panting. And I black out.

 _"I love you, Christian."_

 _"Christian? ... Christian?"_

 **APOV**

"I love you, Christian." He doesn't reply.

"Christian? ... Christian?"

 _Did he seriously just pass out on me, after our phone sex?_


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: _That last chapter was funny, wasn't it?  
Your reviews had me laughing, as well! Thanks!_**

* * *

 **C** **POV**

I wake the next morning with a killer headache. I rub my face with my hand. Thank fuck, we did this bachelor party shit the weekend before the wedding, not the night before. I'd hate to feel like this on my wedding day. _My wedding day._ I smile, thinking about it. One week left. I open my eyes, to see my chest covered with my come from last night and my other hand still stuffed in my boxer briefs, holding my dick. _Fuck!_ What happened last night? It all comes back to me. The shots, the phone sex, me wanting a tattoo.

I get out of bed and go into the bathroom. I take a shower to clean my jizz off my chest. I wrap a towel around my waist and get some Advil for this fucking headache.

I dress in shorts and a polo shirt. I grab my phone from the bed. _Fucking dead!_ I put it on the charger. It's early, I wonder if the other guys are up yet. I walk out to the great room and into the kitchen. _I need some fucking coffee._ Jose is sitting at the breakfast bar, eating cereal.

"Hey, man." Jose says. He takes another bite.

"Morning." I say and get a cup of coffee. Jose must have started a pot.

I sit next to Jose and drink my coffee.

"Sleep well?" He smirks.

"Yeah." I chuckle a little.

"Still want that tattoo?" He teases me.

I laugh, shaking my head. "No." I don't know what I was thinking last night. I was drunk. Jose had been drinking. Ana's face woul- _Actually..._ "Yeah."

"What? Are you serious? You want Ana's face on your body?"

"No. Not her face. Her name."

"Oh, that's cool. Where?"

I hold up my left hand and point to my ring finger. The finger my wedding band will go on. Jose nods. He takes one last bite of his cereal and puts his bowl in the sink. He walks over to his bag, he brought in last night. He brings it back to the breakfast bar, where I'm sitting.

"You want to do this now?" I nod. "You're sure?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Yeah." I chuckle a little. _Thank god, they didn't let me get a tattoo last night_.

He sets everything up and gets to work. He puts _'Anastasia'_ on the top of my left ring finger. It's wrapped around, so when I wear my wedding band you wont be able to see it, but if I take it off, you will. Elliot and Ethan walk in the kitchen, when Jose's finishing.

"Oh, fuck. You did it." Elliot says. "Ana's going to fucking kill me. You actually went and done it. You got a tattoo of her face. Well, in my defense, I did say you could, once you were sober."

I hold up my hand, showing him. It's not her face, it's her name. Jose puts his stuff away and throws his gloves in the trash.

"That's fucking awesome!" Elliot says.

"I know." I look at it. _I love it!_

"Good thing you did that today and not last night." Kavanagh says. He's leaning on the counter, his arms crossed. "Or else it would have said 'Yolanda'." I glare at him. _The fuck it would have!_

"Well, since the mighty fine, Mrs. Gail Jones is not here, we're going to IHOP for breakfast. So, let's go. I'm famished." Elliot says.

We all leave, getting into Elliot's truck, and to go to IHOP for breakfast.

* * *

 **APOV**

I wake alone in bed. _Where's Kate?_ I get out of bed and go into the en suite bathroom, to shower. My hair is still braided from last night, so I'm careful not to get my hair wet. I get out and I put on a white summer dress and flats. I take my hair out of the braid and it falls in loose waves, caused by being in the braid all night. I walk out of the bathroom and to the door. It wont open. _Oh!_ I forgot I locked it last night, when Christian and I were having phone sex. _Maybe that's why Kate isn't in here with me._ I unlock the door and walk out.

I giggle, remembering Christian drunk dialing me. _Drunk Christian is funny._

In the kitchen, Grace and Gail are cooking breakfast. Holly is making a fresh pot of coffee. Grandma Trevelyan, Kelly, Ros, and Andrea are at the kitchen table.

"Can I help with breakfast?" I ask.

"Oh, no, Ana. It's still your day, dear." Grace smiles at me. "You just have a seat and let us worry about breakfast."

I sit at the breakfast bar. "Coffee Ana?" Christian's Aunt Holly asks me.

"No. Thank you." I smile. "I don't drink coffee." I say to Aunt Holly. Gail hands me a glass of orange juice. I thank her.

"I'll have some coffee, please." Hannah says, walking into the kitchen. She sits at the breakfast bar. Holly gives her a cup of coffee.

"Where are Kate and Mia?" I ask the group, taking a drink of my juice.

"Those nudists are sleeping." Grandma Trevelyan says with humor in her tone.

I laugh once. "What?"

"They were coming in from outside, when I came in the kitchen this morning. I'm an early bird, ya see. Apparently, they're late owls who like to be in the nude." Grandma chuckles. "And here I thought it would be Christian's girl I'd see in the buff, from all the stories I've heard. Not Elliot's."

 _Oh my god!_ Kate and Mia were partying until the sun came up? If Grandma T stayed up later last night, she would have saw me, as well as Hannah. I walk out of the kitchen, laughing and go check on them. I walk up the stairs and to Mia's room. I open the door and peek inside. Kate and Mia are passed out on Mia's bed, still completely nude. _Oh my god!_ If I wasn't me, I'd consider taking a photo for blackmail. I giggle, quietly.

I go inside and cover them with blankets. Kate has her mouth wide open. Mia is drooling. I giggle quietly, they look at hot mess. I leave, shutting the door quietly. And go back to the kitchen, to have breakfast with the other ladies. Gwen is now in the kitchen, when I return.

We all eat breakfast, minus one Kate and Mia. Hannah and I explain Kate and Mia's nudity. Just like when we were growing up... blame it on Kate. It's always her idea. Kelly understands. Kate brings me out of my shell. I tame her. That's why we are best friends. I didn't expect them to still be partying when the sun came up though. _Crazy girls._

 _-RING-RING-RING-_

I look at my phone. It's Christian.

"Hey! I was worried about you after you passed out last night."

 _"Well. Well. Well. So you're the 1-900 number my baby brother was calling late last night."_

 _Elliot?_ I blush. "Elliot?"

"Elliot!" I hear Christian growl. "Give me my fucking phone!"

 _"I'll get right to it. Us men want to go to a strip joint. Chrissy here doesn't want to. Can he go?"_

"I don't care. Do whatever you guys want." I say to him, then sternly say. "Just looking! No touching!"

 _"Cool. She said yes!"_ I hear some guys in the background getting excited.

 _"Give me my phone you asshole."_ Christian says to Elliot. _"Baby?"_

"Hi."

 _"I don't want strippers. I don't need strippers."_

"It's fine Christian. It's your last night of single fun. Relax, I'm okay with you going to a strip club. Have fun."

 _"I don't want to. And, I'm not fucking single."_

"Do whatever you want. I don't mind what you do. And you're not married, yet. So you're still classed as single, but you are _not_ to mingle. You're mine."

 _"Only yours."_ I hear guys talking in the background.

"Who else are you with?"

 _"Ethan Kavanagh and Jose."_

"Oh, cool! Well, have fun doing whatever you're doing. I'm going to finish my breakfast."

 _"Alright, baby. We're leaving IHOP now. I have no clue what this idiot has planned for tonight but I'm already dreading it."_

"Don't be like that. Have fun, Christian. Strippers or not."

 _"Not."_ I giggle. "Come on, Christian!" I hear Elliot yell. _"Alright!"_ Christian yells back. _"I love you, baby."_

"I love you more."

 _"I loved you first."_

"I'll never stop loving you." I say what I texted him yesterday, grinning.

 _"You make me so fucking happy, baby."_ "Christian!" I hear a horn honking. _"Alright, you dick! I'm coming!"_ I giggle at their brotherly banter. _"I've gotta go, baby."_

"Have fun. See ya tomorrow."

 _"Tomorrow."_ We hang up.

I look up to see all the ladies looking at me, smiling. "That was Christian. And Elliot. They're at IHOP."

"And want strippers." Grandma says amused.

"Not Christian." I giggle. "Just Elliot and the guys."

"Guys?" Grace asks.

"My friend, Jose and Kate's brother, Ethan are with them."

"Oh, how nice."

"I guess they went to IHOP because we have Gail here." I giggle.

"They should have had Carry deliver their breakfast, as well. I already had him deliver their food last night. You may be a very forgiving girl, Ana. But I'm having him work it off. He's been doing chores all week." Grace laughs. "That man made me so mad." She continues, shaking her head. "I think, you can only truly be mad at someone you really love. As mad as he can make me, I love him just the same." I smile at her.

We all continue to eat our breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast. Gail returns to Escala. Kelly, Andrea, Ros, and Gwen leave, as well.

Grace and Holly go to the store, to get last minute things for the rehearsal Barbeque. Grace and Carrick are throwing the rehearsal dinner, Friday. I suggested a barbeque. That was the first time Christian kissed me, was at their barbeque. I leave that detail out, but we're having a family barbeque for the rehearsal dinner.

Everyone left. Leaving Hannah, Grandma, and I at the house with a still sleeping, or passed out, Kate and Mia.

Hannah and I are in the kitchen making lunch. Grandma T is sitting at the table, giving marital advice. I take it all in. She's been married to the same man for many, many years.

We just sit down to eat, when a crazy haired, Mia and Kate walk in. Kate rubs her eyes and Mia is stretching.

"What's for breakfast?" Kate asks, yawning.

"It's lunch." We all let her know.

"Well, damn." Hannah and I giggle.

"You two sure do know how to party. Grandma said, she saw you two come in this morning. Still naked."

"Sure enough did." Grandma says. "Maybe I should get my girls pierced like Katie here." We all laugh at grandma. _God I love her!_

They sit at the table. "And we're going to party more tonight." Kate says.

"Yesterday was my party for you. Today is Kate's." Mia grins.

"It's bachelorette party time." Kate grins.

"The other's already left." I let them know.

"And I'm not sure I could hang with you youngins." We laugh again.

"Grandma, the bachelorette party is just going to be Ana, Hannah, Kate and me."

"Well ya'll have fun. Not too much. Stay clothed." We laugh, yet again, at grandma's comment.

Kate and Mia join us, eating lunch.

"Oh! And, we're going to go shopping after lunch." Mia squeals with Kate.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Elliot pulls into IHOP. We all get out and walk in, like we own the fucking place. We all lift our shakes at once. Everyone in the place is starring at us.

"The party don't start, 'til we walk in." Elliot sings to us. We all laugh. He's an idiot.

Two waitresses quickly rush over to us. One obviously the winner.

"Hi, my name's Leandra." She purrs. "Table for four?"

"Yeah." Elliot winks. She swoons.

"Follow me." She turns and walks, swaying her hips way too fucking much.

I haven't been to IHOP since I was little. Dad used to bring us kids here whenever mom went away to a medical conference. It was our secret.

We all sit at the table, she showed us.

"What can I get you, for you?" She shakes her head. "You four... er today, this morning? Can I start you with anything? To drink?" I resist rolling my eyes.

"Coffee." I say curtly, ignoring her. "Black." I look at my menu. Three other, more politely, 'coffee's go around the table.

She's still standing at our table. I glare at her. She flushes and scurries away. I take my Ray-bans off my head and set them on the table. I run my hand through my hair. I can still party like I did when I was younger, I just can't recover like I did.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask Elliot.

"Strippers." Elliot grins and nods.

"No, Elliot!" I growl out.

"Oh, come on, man. I'm sure Ana wont mind."

"I don't care. I don't want strippers. I have no interest in watching someone take their clothes off, unless it's Ana."

"You're no fun. Fine. Give me your phone. I'll google places we can go."

"Use your own damn phone."

"I can't. My wifi is fucked up."

I roll my eyes and hand him my phone. The waitress returns with our coffees. Her cleavage showing a bit more.

"Are you ready to order? Or do you need a minute longer to decide?" She asks, less flustered than before.

"We're ready." I say. _Well, I am._ "I'll have two of the original buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup and bacon on the side, whole wheat toast, and one glass of orange juice."

The others order their food and the waitress leaves.

"There's a family fun center we could go to." Elliot says, looking at my phone. "It has go-carts, batting cages, mini golf."

I detest golf, but so much business is done on the fairways. Although, mini golf is much different. And hitting a few baseballs sounds like fun.

I nod.

"I gotta check into a hotel before we go. I came here last night and went straight to your apartment with Ethan."

"You can stay with me the whole weekend." I say to Jose.

"Thanks man."

The waitress soon returns with our food. We eat our breakfast, while the waitress comes to check on us every two fucking minutes.

"Well. Well. Well." I look up to see Elliot still has my phone and it's to his ear. _Fuck!_ "So you're the 1-900 number my baby brother was calling late last night."

"Elliot!" I growl out at him. "Give me my fucking phone!"

"I'll get right to it. Us men want to go to a strip joint. Chrissy here doesn't want to. Can he go?"

I try reaching across the table for my phone but he pulls back, from my reach.

"Cool." He moves the phone slightly. "She said yes!"

"Alright!" He and Kavanagh high five.

"Give me my phone you asshole!" I finally get it from him. "Baby?"

 _"Hi."_

"I don't want strippers. I don't need strippers." _I also don't want her to have strippers._

 _"It's fine Christian. It's your last night of single fun. Relax. I'm okay with you going to a strip club._ _Have fun._ _"_

"I don't want to. And, I'm not fucking single."

 _"Do whatever you want. I don't mind what you do. And you're not married, yet. So you're still classified as single, but you are_ not _to mingle. You're mine."_

"Only yours." We finish eating. The waitress clears our table. She flirts with the other guys.

 _"Who else are you with?"_

I pull out my wallet, to pay. But the guys bet me too it. Elliot pays and the others tip. I'm too engrossed, talking with my baby to care. I put my wallet back.

"Ethan Kavanagh and Jose."

 _"Oh, cool! Well, have fun doing whatever you're doing. I'm going to finish my breakfast."_

"Alright, baby." The guys stand to leave. "We're leaving IHOP now." I follow the guys. "I have no clue what this idiot has planned for tonight but I'm already dreading it."

 _"Don't be like that. Have fun, Christian. Strippers or not."_ We walk outside.

"Not." I hear her giggle.

"Come on, Christian!" Elliot yells getting in his truck. Ethan and Jose, already in the back. I'm still standing in the parking lot, talking to Ana.

"Alright!" I yell back. "I love you, baby." I say to my Ana.

 _"I love you more."_

"I loved you first." I say what I texted her yesterday.

 _"I'll never stop loving you."_ I grin.

"You make me so fucking happy, baby."

"Christian!" Elliot yells and honks his truck's horn.

"Alright, you dick! I'm coming!" I yell at him. "I gotta go, baby."

 _"Have fun. See ya tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow." We hang up.

I walk to Elliot's truck and climb in the passenger side. Elliot pulls out of the lot.

"I have to stop by my place first." Elliot says.

"What the fuck for?" He grins.

"I need my gear." _What the fuck?_ Gear? _To mini golf?!_

* * *

Elliot comes out of his apartment, wearing a T-shirt that says 'Mini Golf Legend' and some bold ass shorts with a fucking ugly diamond pattern on them. He even has on a pair of shoes that replicate old school golf cleats, but they're not. He strolls to his truck carrying a mini put club on his shoulder, whistling. He puts the putter in the back. He climbs into the driver's seat and starts the truck. He puts his shades on and pulls out into traffic. He looks over to me, seeing me starring at him, then back to the road.

"What?" He asks.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"What?"

I shake head. _This is my brother._

He drives us to the family fun center.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Well, do you like the heels, Ana?" Mia asks.

She and Kate dragged Hannah and I, to a designer boutique.

"Um . . . yeah, sure." They're ridiculously high heeled, silver, with straps around the ankle.

I look at the price tag. They're priced just over a thousand dollars.

"You'll get used to it, Ana." She grins. I smile at her. That's what everyone says. _'I'll get use to it.'_

Hannah comes out of the dressing room, wearing a dress with only one sleeve.

"Ana." Kate says holding up a dress, if you can even call it that. It's a scrap of silver material. "Here, try it on." She hands it to me.

"Um, it's a bit short for me."

"Come on. You'll look fantastic in it."

"Yeah Ana. You have legs to die for." Mia chimes in. "You'll look great wearing that, with these heels, if we go clubbing tonight."

Kate wont tell any of us what her plans are tonight, so Mia is just speculating. The only thing Kate said, was after we do 'something', she wont say what the something is, we'll wear jeans and 'special' shirts. She wont say anything more.

"I really just want to wear jeans." I don't want to wear a short dress without Christian with me anyway.

I look at their skinny jeans they have. Kate puts the dress back. I get a few pairs of skin tight jeans. And a couple new dresses, I may be able to wear during our honeymoon. We all get new lingerie, as well. We continue shopping and this time, I pay for the items using the black, _Christian Grey. Anastasia Steele._ Amax card.

"Getting used to having money, yet?" Kate asks smiling.

"I'm informed it's part of the package."

Kate puts her arm around me. "You'll get use to it." _See?_

"How are you and Elliot doing?" I ask Kate, as we walk. We follow Mia and Hannah out of the store.

"Oh, Ana. I really, really like him." She whispers. "I've fallen in love with him. At first I thought it was just the great sex. But he's charming and kind and warm and funny. I could see us growing old together. You know... kids, grandkids, the works."

"Your happily every after." I whisper to her. She nods sadly. "Then why the long face?"

"He's not ready to settle down."

"Perhaps, you guys could talk about it?"

"We'll see." She shrugs. _I hate seeing Kate like this._

"You're relationship is still new. I know I'm not one to speak, getting married only after being together for two months. But not every relationship has to move so fast. Just enjoy you're time together."

She smiles and we walk to the SUV together.

Sawyer opens the door for us. We all climb in.

We go to a beauty salon, to get our hair and nails done. While I get my hair done, I text Christian.

* * *

 **CPOV**

We've already drove the go-carts. We're all pretty competitive guys. _It was fucking fun!_ This may be a 'family' fun center, but it's still fun, and not a stripper in sight. We're halfway through mini golfing. Elliot is in the lead. _Go figure, with a shirt like that._ Too bad I can't do business on a mini putt course instead of the fairway. After we finish this game, we're hitting the batting cages. Then we'll have lunch.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It's a text from Ana.

 _ **I've spent a great deal of your money today. -A**_

 _Good._ She must be shopping with the girls. If anyone can get Anastasia use to the money, it's Mia.

 **I'm glad. And it's our money. x -C**

 _ **Enjoying your last day of freedom? **giggles** x -A**_

 **Surprisingly, yes. You? x -C**

 _ **Boring start so far. Mia and Kate took me shopping. We're at a salon now. I'm getting my hair cut, as I text this message. x -A**_

 _WHAT?!_

 **Don't cut too much off! I love your hair long. x -C**

"Christian!" Elliot shouts. "No doing business on your, 'you know what', day! Put your phone away."

I look up and they are all at the next hole. I put my phone back in my pocket and walk, to join them.

"It wasn't business." I let him know. "It was Ana."

"That's even worse. No Ana, either. This is guys only weekend. No work. No ladies."

"Whatever."

We continue to play mini golf. Elliot, of course won. We head to the batting cages next. It feels great to hit the ball. After we finish, we all go back to Elliot's truck. He's driving us somewhere for lunch. Probably, the Mile High.

* * *

He pulls into a Hooters Restaurant lot. _Seriously?!_ I scowl at him.

"Hey. It's not strippers."

"You idiot."

He shrugs and we all get out. _Oh, Fuck!_ Here we go. It's IHOP all over again, but worse. The ladies pounce, seeing four attractive males enter. Unlike at IHOP, more than half a dozen women come swarming us. Also unlike IHOP, they all assist us.

"Hello, boys." They all purr together.

"Heeellllooo, ladies." Elliot lays on the charm. With one on each arm, he walks to a table with them.

One laches on the arm of Kavanagh and Jose, as well. Another comes over to me. She reaches for my arm. I step back.

"Don't fucking touch me." I growl out and walk to the table.

I sit. "Don't hate on the ladies, bro."

"Let's just order and get the fuck out of here." I look at my menu.

"Dude. Calm down. You're so mercurial. I don't know how Ana deals with you." He shakes his head. "You said no strippers... They're covered."

I run my hand through my hair. _He's right._

"I apologize." I say to the lady that tried to escort me to our table, only slightly annoyed. "I don't like to be touched by anyone except my fiancé."

"It's cool." She stands near Elliot.

We order our food and wings. The ladies fawn over the other three and leave me completely alone. _Good._ Now, I'm having a much better time. When our food arrives, the ladies leave us, to eat. I even thank the girls, when they put my food in front of me.

"I'm gonna write about this in my best man's speech." Elliot starts eating his hot wings.

"What are you going on about?" I take a bite of my burger. "You're not speaking at the wedding." I wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"I'm the best man. Of course, I get to make a speech. It's going to say... How Ana's changed you. How she's a saint. How you're much easier to pacify."

"Whatever." I continue to eat my lunch.

"I don't have a brother." Kavanagh says. "But you two argue, just like Kate and I."

"I'm an only child." Jose says. "It's cool to see siblings interact. You guys seem like you have a good relationship. Funny too."

"We had the typical sibling rivalry growing up." Elliot tells them. "But as we got older, and we started our businesses. We haven't had much time to spend together. Christian's usually always busy. I don't know if it's because we're getting older and have more time. Or if it's Ana. But we've spent more time together lately. I'm going with Ana, because last year, this guy" He points his thumb at me. "sent me an email, that said, 'Happy birthday. Mom, made me send this.'."

I laugh at Elliot's joke. He's such an idiot. We went to Aspen for his birthday last year. I never sent him an email.

We finish our lunch and all go back to Escala, to change for tonight.

Elliot wants to go to a club. He assures me, I wont be seeing any strippers at this club. He tells us to dress relaxed because after we have a drink at this club, we're going bowling. When we're all ready, we go down to the lobby. In the elevator, Elliot is leaning against the wall. Just like that funny dude in that _Hangover_ movie, Ana and I watched last week. I start laughing, thinking of the part, where that one guy tells another, 'you're literally too stupid to insult'. The guys just look at me, like I'm crazy. Elliot, staying in his position, looks over his shoulder at me, straight-faced, and looks back ahead. I chuckle at him. We walk out of the elevator and out the front door. Taylor is outside in front of a huge black party bus. _What the fuck?_

Elliot claps. "Let's go." He walks toward the bus.

"Why are we going to a club and a bowling alley, traveling in a party bus?" I follow him. _There's only four of us._

"Because we can. And I've always wanted to rent one. These things are bad ass and your bachelor party weekend was the perfect excuse to rent one." Taylor opens the door for us, impassive as ever. "Let's go."

We get on the bus. Taylor shuts the door and walks around, getting into the driver's seat.

Inside, there are two black leather couches. They go down each side of the bus. Two stripper poles. A huge flat screen. A mini bar. And at the rear of the bus there is a door. _Bathroom?_ I'm not sure. I don't give a fuck either.

I sit on the sofa. I take off my leather jacket and get comfortable. Taylor drives us, to our location.

* * *

Taylor pulls up to a fucking strip club!

"Elliot!" I growl out.

"Chill bro. It's for Ethan, Jose, and I. Not you. I've got you a surprise in the back, while we enjoy the strippers." I narrow my eyes at him. "Listen. It's not a bachelor party without some strippers. Us single guys want a show. You don't. So, I hired a chick to give you a dance. No stripping. She's already in the back waiting for you." He gets up, as do Kavanagh and Jose. "Enjoy!" They hurry off the bus.

 _No fucking way!_

I walk to the back of the bus, to tell this chick she can get the fuck out. I open the door and see a girl with her back facing me. She's wearing your typical killer stripper heels and a black robe. Her hair is short and jet black. There's a chair in the middle of the room, next to a bed. I slam the door shut, to get her attention. She doesn't even jump, _Hmmm..._ she just drops her robe. My eyes go straight to her ass. She has on the tiniest grey lace thong I have ever seen. And she has an incredible ass. I run my hand through my hair and quickly look away.

"Your brother mentioned ya don't like to be touched." She says in a thick southern belle accent. "I have my own no touching rule, as well."

I look out the tinted windows, seeing movement. _Hmmm..._ She pushes a button on the player, the song _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails starts to play. I look back at her. Her ass still facing me.

"Sit and we can begin." Ms. Southern Belle says.

I smirk and sit in the chair.

She starts moving her hips, synchronizing her movements with the beat. He hands roaming her body. I can't keep my eyes off her sexy ass, in that tiny thong. _She is hypnotizing._ She gets down low and comes back up, moving her hips. She turns around smiling. I smirk at her. She slowly comes closer to me, biting her lip. She points a finger, touching my hand with it. She moves it along my arm, up to my neck, walking around behind me.

"If you touch me." She whispers in my ear. "I stop dancing."

She continues to move her finger down my other arm, swiping it off my other hand. She stands in front of me. Putting her hands on her breasts. Continuing to move her hips, while she fondles her girls. She moves one hand slowly down her body, onto her thigh, and cups her sex. I hear a slight moan. _So fucking hot!_ I shift in the chair I'm sitting in. _I'm already so fucking hard!_ She puts her hands in the air, and rubs them, as she walks toward me again. She puts her hands on my shoulders, raising her brow, questioning. I nod.

She straddles my lap. I instinctively grab her hips. She puts my hands back on the chair. She slowly moves, grinding on my lap. I grip the chair. I'm so tempted to grab her hips. _And thrust mine!_ But I don't want her to stop dancing. She leans up and her tits brush against my face. I close my eyes. She puts her hands on my knees and leans back, grinding on me. I open my eyes, when I feel her get off my lap.

She turns around and starts grinding her sexy ass, in that tiny fucking scrap of lace, on my groin. _Oh, fuck!_ I throw my head back and swallow hard. Stifling my moan. _Fuck!_ I grip the chair tighter. She leans against my chest and slides down, swaying her hips as she goes. Once on the floor, she turns around. Kneeling in front of me, her hands on my thighs. She looks up at me, through her lashes. _She's fucking beautiful!_ She looks at my crotch. I look as well. I can see a huge bulge, from my erection. _Fuck I'm hard!_ She nips at my bulge, I buck my hips up.

She stands, turns around, that beautiful ass facing me again, and sits on my lap. She looks over her shoulder at me, biting her lip, grinding into my hard dick with her ass, making me even harder. I reach up and grasp her hips and thrusts my hips up. This time I don't stifle my moan. _'Mmmmm.'_ She takes my hands and puts them back on the chair's arms. _Fuck this shit!_ I undo my belt, the button of my jeans and unzip my pants. I pull out my, hard as fuck, erection and rip her panties from her body. I lift her and slide her onto my hard dick. _She's so fucking wet!_ I groan, loudly. I could come right fucking now!

"Oh!" She moans out and throws her head back.

I grab her hips, holding her, and start thrusting my hips into her. _Fuck! She's tight!_ She bounces on my lap, moaning. I reach up and pinch her nipple. She falls back onto my chest. I continue to flex my hips. Her legs spread wide open for me, one on each side of mine. Her hands on the chair. She grabs my other hand, that is still holding her hip and brings it to her clit. She knows what she wants. _I like that._ She uses her arms to bounce herself. I start to play with her clit, while pinching her nipple and thrusting into her. Her juices all over my fingers. I kiss her neck. I run my nose along her neck, behind her ear.

"You're very wet"

I put my fingers in my mouth, covered in her juices, and suck on them. I close my eyes, moaning. _She tastes fucking delicious!_ I stand, still balls deep inside her and bend her over the bed in the room. I smack her ass and put my hands back on her hips. I really start to move, bringing her back hard, on me. Pounding into her, again and again. I feel her already tight pussy, tighten around my dick. _Oh, fuck!_ I tighten my grip on her hips. And slam into her.

"Come for me, you naughty girl."

* * *

 **A/N: _Okay._ _So, I was going to cliffhang it here... but I didn't think you'd like that very much.  
_** ** _I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea._** ** _Some of you, I'm sure, have figured it out.  
This is a no cheating story. No Cheating means _NO CHEATING _._**

 ** _So for my loyal reviewers/readers... I will continue this chapter, and not leave it hanging._**

 ** _Ready?_** ** _-Enjoy!_**

* * *

She comes screaming out. I follow her, emptying myself inside this beautiful girl. _Fuck!_

I pull out of her. Juices covering my dick. I fall on my back, onto the bed and she collapses on my chest. I'm trying to catch my breath. She's panting.

"What the fuck... did you do... to your hair?" I pant out.

She leans up to look at me. "It's a wig."

She pulls it off, and her beautiful mahogany locks tumble down. I kiss her head.

"Good. I'm glad you didn't get it cut that short." _Or dyed jet_ _fucking_ _black!_

I grab a towel, that is conveniently placed near the bed, and clean my dick off. Then I pull my jeans back up. I clean her pussy and give it a kiss.

"I told you, I love fucking this pussy." She giggles.

She sits up, unstrapping her sexy as fuck heels, taking them off. She gets up and puts on a new pair of panties.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. "Not that I'm complaining." She giggles.

I sit watching her as she jumps around, trying to get her sexy ass into some skin tight jeans.

"Apparently, Kate and Elliot arranged it. They wanted strippers, but we didn't. Your guys and my girls are in the strip club, while I gave you a personal lap dance, on this party bus." She says, putting on a white tank top. She looks over her shoulder at me sitting on the bed and smirks. "You weren't suppose to touch me."

"I couldn't help it." I smirk.

She turns around, walking back to me. I look at her shirt. It says _Bride_. She straddles my lap, arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist. She kisses me.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself." She murmurs against my lips. She giggles. "Good thing I was the one giving you the dance."

"Funny. Only you, baby." I kiss her. "I was actually coming in here to tell you to get the fuck out. But then I saw Mia, Kate, and Hannah run into the strip club looking like the fucking cotton candy gang." She giggles. "I suspected it was you, but when you turned around, I knew for sure."

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Anastasia."

* * *

 **A/N: _Ta-da!_**

 **CG was monogamous with his subs, that he didn't care about. Why wouldn't he be monogamous with his love? NO CHEATING :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N:** _ **Thank you all for your reviews! They made my day! :)**_

 _ **Recap - Ana was the dancer on the bus that CG had sex with! :)**_

 **Now let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

 **APOV**

 _(earlier that day)_

We're all baking cupcakes for tonight. _I love baking._ Kate asked to speak to me alone for a moment. We're in Mia's room, sitting on the bed.

"So, Elliot and I have been texting. He wants to go to a strip club, but Christian is dead set against it. Christian said the only girl he wants to see take her clothes off is you. _I'd_ like to go to a strip club. I don't care if it's men or women. So I've come up with an idea." She grins. _Oh, boy!_ Kate and her brilliant ideas. This should be good.

"Let me guess. We all go together?"

"Kind of. Not quite together. Elliot is renting a party bus. Taylor will drive the bus to the strip club. Us girls follow in the SUV, driven by Sawyer. And we'll meet them there."

"Christian isn't going to want to go to a strip club just because I'm there."

"Will you let me finish? You'll be on the bus with the guys. But hiding out in the back, until they get there. Elliot will tell Christian there's a dancer in the back for him. And the guys go inside the strip club. What do you think?"

"Okay... But what are we doing after?" _If I see Christian, I'm not going to want to leave him._

"Elliot planned to take Christian bowling, instead of the stripper bar." She shrugs. "We can join them, and bowl. I even got these cute shirts made."

She shows me pink shirts for the girls, that say _Team Bride_. And blue shirts for the guys, that say _Team Groom_. She also has a white _Bride_ tank top and a black _Groom_ T-shirt, for Christian and I. _That'd be perfect for bowling._

"So we're going to blend our bachelor and bachelorette parties?" I ask, excited. "Like a Jack-n-Jill party?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's do it." I grin. I get to see my man! _This will be fun!_

We walk out and to the kitchen to tell Mia and Hannah the plan.

"We're going to meet up with the guys." Kate lets them know.

"Where?" Mia asks.

"Elliot wants to see some strippers. Christian doesn't. Elliot rented a party bus and we're going to sneak Ana on before they get on. Then, we'll enjoy the strippers while they, well... do whatever they do on the bus. Then after, we're all going bowling. Elliot rented out a bowling alley, so it's just us."

"So we're going to a strip club then bowling?" Mia says. "We'll need to change in between. I can't bowl in my clubbing dress."

"There's a back room on the bus. We can get dressed for the club here. Then change on the bus, into jeans and these shirts, for bowling." Kate shows the girls the shirts.

"Oh, cute!"

After we pull out the cupcakes, they need to cool before we frost them. So we're going to get the girls ready for the club, and me ready for Christian.

"I don't want him to know it's me at first." I giggle.

"You can have your back facing the door." Hannah suggests.

"Oh! You can wear a wig! I have a bunch!" Mia pulls out multicolored wigs. She puts them on the bed for us.

"Let's all wear wigs." Kate grins, going through the wigs.

I pick up a short black wig. I walk to the mirror and put it on. He'll never know it's me, unless I turn around.

"Thank y'all girls," I say with a southern accent. My back to the girls. "Y'all are the best."

I turn around, giggling. Mia has on a pink and blue curly wig that has pigtails. Kate has on a multicolored pink wig. Hannah is putting on a pink and ultra blonde wig. I giggle. It reminds me of that scene in the movie _Greace._

"Oh, Ana!" Mia says, grinning. "You should do that voice when Christian walks in! He wont know it's you until you turn around!"

We all giggle.

Mia also pulls out crazy socks. We decide to wear the crazy socks when we bowl.

Kate and Mia, do my and Hannah's make up. After they're dressed for the strip club, we go downstairs to frost the cupcakes. I stay in my white summer dress, but changed into some sexy lingerie. I put one of my new pairs of jeans, my white _Bride_ tank top, and an extra pair of panties, just in case, in a bag. Kate puts a pair of jean shorts in my bag. I'll change after Christian and I have our fun. I also put my sexy heels, I just bought, in and I grab a towel. Kate ran out to her car and gets her IPod for me, to play some music for the dance.

We frost the cupcakes. Kate and Mia have red lips and black mustache's, that they put on top. It will work perfectly for our Jack-n-Jill, bachelor/bachelorette party.

Kate has been texting Elliot. They're going to Escala to change soon. We all walk out and get into the SUV with, a not so impassive, Sawyer. We giggle at his attempt not to smile. I sit in the front with Sawyer and the girls sit in the back. He drives us to Escala. He makes a call when we're almost there.

"No!" All us girls shout.

"Don't call Christian!" Mia shouts.

 _"Taylor."_ Taylor answers, and we all relax.

"T." Sawyer smirks at our obvious relief. "I've got the ladies and we'll be at Escala in 2 minutes."

 _"Got it. The boss and the guys are still upstairs."_

"Over and out!" Kate yells and we all giggle.

Sawyer pulls up behind a big black bus. It must be the party bus. Taylor is standing at the curb, waiting for me. He opens my door and escorts me to the party bus. He opens the bus door for me.

"The room is in the back, Ms. Steele."

"Thanks, Taylor." I start to go inside, I step up on the first step. "Oh! I almost forgot." I turn around and hug him. He stiffens. "Sorry." I pull back. _Does he have touch issues too?_ "I just didn't get a chance to say thank you. Ya know. For saving my life."

"No attribute is required, Ms. Steele." He smiles a rare smile. It makes him handsome. _I see what got Gail._ I smile back and get on the bus.

I go to the back room and shut the door. I walk to the bed and sit on it, then wait. Kate texts me.

 _ **We're going to drive around. We don't want CG to see the SUV. -KK**_

Soon I see my sexy man walk out of Escala's front doors. I stand looking out the tinted windows, watching him. Elliot, Ethan and Jose are with him. _He looks so hot!_ He's wearing jeans, shirt, and a leather jacket. He looks like a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks, nothing like his CEO self. It reminds me of that day I went with Kate and Elliot, to his parents barbeque. I watch them walk to Taylor and climb aboard the bus. I can no longer see them, so I sit back down on the bed and wait... again. Soon the bus starts to move. While I wait, I put on my sexy, 6 inch killer heels, that strap around my ankle. I look through Kate's IPod, she put in my bag, to find a song to dance to.

I can hear the guys talking, but not what they're saying. I hear a lot of laughing. I smile, knowing my Christian is having a good time. Taylor drives a while until the bus slows in front of a club. There's a sign that says _'Girls Girls Girls'_ with silhouettes of strippers on the windows. I hear Christian getting upset and Elliot talking to him. I stand up and take my dress off. I take out the robe that I put in my bag, and put it on. _Just incase I have to chase after him._ If he stays, however, I know he'll fuck me as soon as he realizes it's me. I wonder if I'll even get to dance for him. I put the towel I packed, on the bed for us to use. Since there's no bathroom in this room. I'm standing at the IPod docking stating, it can also play CDs, how neat. I hear the door open. I suspect it to be Christian. So, I don't turn around. I'd hate to give myself away too soon. I find the song I'll dance to, I put the IPod on the docking station to get it ready. I hear the door slam loudly. _Yup, it's Christian_. And he's not happy. I bite my lip, to stifle my giggle.

I smile, then drop my robe and hear his breathing hitch. _Shit!_ I hope he hasn't figured out it's me. I better play along.

"Your brother mentioned ya don't like to be touched." I say in a thick southern belle accent. Faking my innocence, that I'm not me. "I have my own no touching rule, as well." I push the play button on the player, starting the song _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails. "Sit and we can begin."

 _Will he? Wont he?_ I hear movement and him sit on the chair. I smirk. _He knows it's me._

I starts moving my hips, to the beat. My hands roam my body. I get down low and come back up, continuing to move my hips. I turn around and smile seeing my sexy man. He smirks at me. _He knew._ I slowly walk closer to him, biting my lip. I point a finger, touching his hand with it. I move it along his arm, up to his neck, walking around him.

I stop, behind him and bend. "If you touch me." I whisper seductively, in his ear. "I stop dancing."

* * *

He falls onto the bed and I collapse onto his chest. I'm trying to catch my breath. He's panting. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me. I smile sated, glad he didn't.

"What the fuck... did you do... to your hair?" He pants out.

I lean up to look at him. "It's a wig." I let him know.

I pull it off, and my long hair tumbles down. He kisses my head.

"Good. I'm glad you didn't get it cut that short."

He grabs the towel, that I placed near the bed, and cleans off his dick. Then he pulls his jeans back up. He cleans my sex and gives it a kiss.

"I told you, I love fucking this pussy." I giggle.

I sit up to take my heels off, so I can put my jeans on.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. "Not that I'm complaining." I giggle. _I sure didn't hear any complaining._

I stand up and put on new panties, then my jeans. I have to jump around to get my ass into these skin tight jeans.

"Apparently, Kate and Elliot arranged it. They wanted strippers, but we didn't. Your guys and my girls are in the strip club, while I gave you a personal lap dance, on this party bus." I tell him, putting on the white _Bride_ white tank top. I looks over my shoulder at him. He's still sitting on the bed. I smirk. "You weren't suppose to touch me."

"I couldn't help it." He smirks.

I turn around walking back to him. He looks at my boobs. _Pervert._ I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. I kiss him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself." I murmur against his lips, then giggle. "Good thing I was the one giving you the dance."

I know he wouldn't let anyone else give him a lap dance. And he sure as fuck, wouldn't dare have sex with anyone else.

"Funny." He says deadpan. "Only you, baby." He kisses me. "I was actually coming in here to tell you to get the fuck out." _I knew it!_ "But then I saw Mia, Kate and Hannah run into the strip club, looking like the fucking cotton candy gang." I giggle. _The cotton candy gang?_ Oh, their wigs. "I suspected it was you," _Damn it!_ "but when you turned around, I knew for sure." I smile at him.

"I love you, Christian." I tell him.

"I love you, Anastasia." He tells me.

We kiss.

He falls backwards onto the bed, bringing me with him. I giggle. I roll off him, keeping my leg hitched around him and my head on his chest. He starts playing with my hair. I lay my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. We lay content, in each other's arms. I sigh, happily. He kisses my head.

"One more week, baby." I squeeze him. _I can't wait!_

* * *

We hear laughing and the bus moves ever so slightly. Our group must be back. I try to sit up, but Christian holds me tight.

"No." He holds onto me. "Don't go."

I giggle. "I'm not. We're joining you."

"Really?!" I smile at his excitement.

"Yeah. We're all going bowling." I sit up and reach into my bag. "Here, you have to wear this." I hand him his black _Groom_ shirt.

He takes off his shirt, that he's still wearing. I am a lucky, lucky girl. Gees, he didn't even get undressed fuck me. I giggle. He puts his _Groom_ shirt on.

"Oh! I forgot Kate and Mia want us to wear crazy socks when we bowl. "

I shimmy back out of these ridiculously tight jeans, that make my ass look great. I grab my shorts and my solid white thigh high socks, out of my bag. I sit on the bed and pull up my white socks to my thighs and look at Christian, through my lashes. He's already starring at me. I pull the other sock up my leg, to my thigh. I notice him adjust his pants. I put my feet through my shorts and stand to pull them up. I'm not wearing my shoes yet.

"Ready?" He asks husky voice.

"Later." I say seductively. He smirks

We walk to the door. Christian opens it. We see everyone back on the bus, already sitting. They all have on their, blue _Team Groom_ or pink _Team Bride_ , shirts on. Mia has on her pink stripped, above the knee, socks. Kate has on retro tube socks. They look cute! Hannah has on two different colored socks.

"Holy fuck!" Elliot shouts in mock surprise. "Ana! What, what are you doing here?" He quickly looks around. I giggle.

Christian and I walk out holding hands. Everyone is grinning at us. Everyone, except Ethan. He _is_ smiling, but I can see it's faked. Christian sits pulling me onto his lap. He wraps his strong arms around me. I hold his arms to me. We sit in the corner.

"Well played, Lelliot." Christian says. He kisses my head. _Did he just say Lelliot?_

"Yeah, well... We knew you both weren't into having a bachelor/bachelorette party. But we still wanted to do _something_ for your boring asses. So, yesterday and this afternoon were your alone fun. And tonight is your co-ed fun. Because for some unknown reason, you two losers can't stand to be apart for more than a minute." I giggle.

Taylor starts the bus and we start moving.

"I've got another surprise for you bro." Elliot grins.

"I swear to god, Elliot. I said no strippers."

"Relax. I got the okay from the Mrs."

"Ana?" Christian looks at me.

"No, the other chick you're marrying." I giggle.

"You're an idiot." Christian says.

"What's the surprise, I'm okay with?" _I don't know what he's talking about._

"The girls are coming bowling with us."

"Oh, I already told him."

"And, Ana's going to strip for us on the way, using one of these handy poles." Elliot grabs one of the stripper poles on the bus.

"The fuck she will!" Christian growls out.

"Oh, come on man."

"NO!" Christian tightens his hold on me.

I turn and give him a chaste kiss. I don't want his mood to go down. Christian reaches up with one hand, holding my head. He deepens the kiss and we get lost. I pull away giggling when I hear multiple throats being cleared.

I look at everyone, and they're all smiling again. Ethan still doesn't look thrilled. He seems to be faking it well, though. Nobody notices his mood. But I've known him for years. I can see passed the mask he wears, because I use to wear one myself. Before Christian.

"Oh!" Kate jumps up. "We made cupcakes, to celebrate."

"Uhhh." All the guys say, knowing her cooking skills.

Christian whispers, "Did you make them?" in my ear. I nod. "Thank Katherine." He says to her. "I'll have one."

The other guys' eyes pop out at Christian's request. Kate sticks her tongue out at the other guys and hands Christian a cupcake with a mustache on it. She passes out the cupcakes to everyone else. Lips for the ladies. Mustaches for the fellas. All the guys watch Christian take the first bite. After he does so without complaint, they each eat theirs. I take a bite of mine, getting frosting all over my lips. I lick them trying to clean my lips. Christian holds my head with one hand again, just like he did earlier, and sucks the frosting from my lips. I giggle.

We all finish our cupcake and talk and laugh, having fun together.

The girls play on the stripper poles, on the way to the bowling alley. They're trying to do the moves and tricks the strippers did at the club. They are being silly about it though. I just lean back against Christian, watching the girls.

* * *

Taylor pulls the bus into a bowling alley lot. It looks deserted. The bus door opens and we all walk out. Christian and I walk, holding hands, to the door. An employee is waiting at the door, to let our group in. There is nobody inside the building, except employees. We all walk up to the counter to get our bowling shoes.

"Can we just wear our socks?" Mia asks the attendant, pointing to us girls.

"Sure."

All the girls are going to bowl in our socks. The attendant gets our guys new shoes, right out of a box. We walk to our lanes, they're side by side, right in the middle of the building. Girls on one side. Guys on the other. _Team Bride_ vs. _Team Groom._

"I have blue balls!" Elliot shouts coming back from getting his bowling ball. He's carrying two, both blue.

I giggle. Christian shakes his head. "This is what I had to deal with all weekend."

I reach up and he leans down, we kiss.

I go with the girls to get our bowling balls. When we come back Elliot is putting our names on the score board screen. We put our balls on the return, and start bowling.

* * *

Halfway through our second game, Bride's team winning, of course. There may, or may not, have been some slight distracting going on. I'm not at liberty to admit.

We all get hungry. Kate and I go up to the snack-bar to order fired food. I'm so going to need another fitting before the wedding, thanks to all this junk food I'm eating this weekend. Kate and I order and wait at the snack bar for it.

"Kate." Ethan comes up to us. "It's your turn. I'll wait with Ana."

"K." Kate runs back down to our lane.

When I look back at Ethan, he looks a little sad.

"You look really happy, Ana." He says to me. I give him a small smile.

"I am." I assure him.

I know it must not feel very well, when your childhood crush finds love. And it's not you. But as I've said before. Ethan's more like a brother to me. I have no romantic interest with him. _Only Christian._ It's only ever been Christian. I wish I would have waited for him and not been with Paul at all.

"So... You're really gonna marry this guy?"

"Yes. I love him. He makes me happy."

"I'm glad you're happy, Ana. Really. I am. But, I'm here if you need me."

I smile at him. "Thank you, Ethan. You're a good friend."

"I mean it." His green eyes shine with sincerity.

"I know you do." I hug him. He holds me tight.

I can barely see over his tall frame. But I can see Christian, watching us like a hawk. I smile at him and pull away from Ethan.

"I wont object at your wedding, or anything like that." He jokes. "But I just wanted to let you know. I'm happy your finally happy. And I'm serious, Ana. I'll be here. . . If you need me."

"Miss?" I look back and the snack bar girl has our food. "Your order is ready."

"Thanks."

I walk up to the counter and grab a tray. Ethan grabs another, helping me carry it to our lane. I turn around and almost drop the tray, startled, seeing Christian.

I gasp. "Gees! Christian, you startled me."

He looks at me, then Ethan, then back to me. He walks up to me.

"Let me get that for you, baby."

He takes the tray from me, holding it with one hand. Then he tilts my chin up with his other hand and kisses me. It's a loud wet kiss. Very un-Christian. He never kisses me like this. _Is it because I hugged Ethan?_ Why are men so territorial?

"You're a lucky guy." Ethan tells Christian.

Christian puts his free hand on my lower back. "That I am." He guides me to our lane.

"What was that?" I ask him when we're out of earshot.

"I wanted to help you carry this tray." He says innocently.

"Not that. You and Ethan. Why did that feel like a pissing contest?"

"Because it was."

"Christian, he's just a friend."

"He's got it bad for you, you know."

"Oh, Christian. That's just not true." I say to him. Although, I know Ethan still has a crush on me from when we were little.

"Oh, it's true, Ana."

"And how would you know that?"

"I recognize the symptoms. I believe I suffer from the same affliction." He puts the try of appetizers down on the table in front of our lane.

Ethan comes up next to me and puts more food down on the table. Christian pulls me closer to him, away from Ethan. Everyone starts eating and continues to bowl. I look up at Christian. He's starring daggers at Ethan.

"Please." I whisper. Christian looks at me "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this." I whisper. "He's just a friend."

Christian clenches his jaw and looks at Ethan behind me. Then back to me. His eyes soften. He nods and gives me a sweet kiss.

We continue to bowl. Christian is all over me like a rash, every time Ethan looks my way.

* * *

We've finished bowling and are all just sitting around, talking and laughing.

"Hey!" Kate says, coming back from the restroom. "They have a bar here. Let's just drink and dance here."

We all get up and follow Kate down to the bar section.

"Cool!" Elliot says, when we walk in. "They have karaoke!"

He walks over to the stage to pick out a song.

Mia giggles. "This should be good."

Elliot picks his song, then grabs a microphone.

The beginning of Shania Twain's, _Man! I feel like a women.,_ comes on. Playing loudly through the speakers.

Elliot says, "Let's go girls." waving for us ladies to join him.

We all laugh and run to the stage. We all get mics and join him singing.

 _"I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright._  
 _Gonna let it all hang out._  
 _Want to make some noise, really raise my voice._  
 _Yeah, I want to scream and shout!"_

We all continue to sing and dance around the stage. I catch Christian's eye. He's smiling at me. I grin back. Elliot does a solo screaming out.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady!_  
 _Men's shirts, short skirts._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction._  
 _Color my hair, do what I dare._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel._  
 _Man! I feel like a woman!"_

* * *

After our song we all went our separate ways. Christian and I are cuddled up in a booth together watching his siblings and my friends. Some are dancing, some are playing pool, some play darts. I'm leaning against Christian, his arms are wrapped around me. I play with his strong hand. _What is that?_ _Is that...?!_ I quickly sit up and spin around to face Christian.

"You got a tattoo?!" I squeal out.

He chuckles a little. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Oh, Christian." I grab his hand to look at it. It says ' _Anastasia'_ on his wedding ring finger. "I love it!"

"Good." He kisses my lips. "Because I was going to get a drunk tattoo of your face on my chest." He chuckles.

"Oh, no." I giggle. I wouldn't like that. _Wait._ "But what about your haphephobia?"

"Elliot mentioned that when he was talking me out of it. I obviously wasn't in the right head space. So I chose a new location." He smirks. "My dick." He chuckles.

"What?!" I look down at his crotch. I can't control my laughter. Christian chuckles with me.

"For obvious reasons. That tat did not happen." He explains. "Elliot wouldn't let me get one while I was drunk, anyway. The next morning, Jose joked about the tattoo. Asking if I still wanted your face tattooed on my body. I said no. But then I thought about it. You're going to be mine in a week. I wanted your name as my ring, until I get my wedding band. And even after, if for any reason, it comes off. Which it absolutely will not. I wanted your name there. That way, when I look at my ring finger." He looks at his tattooed finger. I look as well. _My name looks so sexy there._ "I'm reminded, how lucky I am. That I'm yours and you're mine."

"Oh, Christian." I kiss him. "Well, I'm very glad you didn't get my face." I giggle. "I want your name on my finger, as well." I look at my finger. _I love that he did that._

"Jose is staying with us tonight. Maybe he can do yours when we get home."

"Uh... I'll wait until tomorrow. He's been drinking. I want it to say Christian, not Christina." I giggle.

He puts some of my hair behind my ear. "You're more than just a pretty face, Mrs. soon-to-be-Grey."

He leans in to kiss me, but someone bumps our table. I look, and see Elliot sitting across from us.

"Hey, Ana." He grins. "Is Hannah single?"

I raise my eyebrows, in surprise. "Uh." _Why?_

"Elliot, you're with Katherine." Christian says what I was thinking. "Why are you asking Ana, if her other friend is single?" _Yeah, what he said!_

"It's not what you think. It's not for me." He quickly explains. "I think Ethan has the hots for Hannah. I heard him talking about Hannah. I think he likes her, but wont do anything. So I'm going to hook them up." He wiggles his brows. "So... is she?"

Somehow I don't think it's 'Hannah' Elliot heard Ethan say.

"Yeah." I quickly squeak out before Christian figures out what I just did. Judging by the look on his face and how tense his body feels, he did.

"Cool." Elliot taps the table and gets up, leaving us.

I kiss Christian. "Dance with me." I need to get Ethan off Christian's mind. "We need to practice for our first dance." I stand up.

"Ana, it's our wedding. We can dance however we want."

"If we dance however we want, I don't think it would be a very appropriate dance, in front of our loved ones." He smirks at my suggestion. "Please." I grab his hand, pulling him. "For me."

He stands and kisses me. We walk to the stage, where they have an electronic juke box. I look through the songs. I find a song I want to dance to with Christian. _Crazy Girl_ by Eli Young Band. It should be called 'Crazy Christian.' I giggle. I push play and we walk to the dance floor and start dancing. I have my hands around Christian's neck. He hand his hands on my ass. I sing.

 _"I ain't ever changing my mind.  
Crazy Christian, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of going nowhere.  
Silly man, come here let me hold you.  
_ _Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy,  
Christian."_

I smile when he sings to me.

 _"I wouldn't last a single day,  
I'd probably just fade away,  
without you, I'd lose my mind.  
Before you ever came along,  
I was living life all wrong.  
The smartest thing I ever did,  
was make you all mine."_

"Only yours." I say to him.

"Only mine." He says to me.

We kiss and continue to dance.

* * *

When it gets later and we're ready to leave, we walk outside. The party bus is gone. Christian said, Taylor returned it after he dropped us off.

Christian and I, get in the first SUV, with Jose and Hannah. Hannah sits in the front, I sit between Christian and Jose in the back. Taylor is going to drop us off at Escala, then take Hannah home. Mia climbs in the front of the second SUV, that Sawyer is driving. Kate, Elliot and Ethan in the back.

When we get back to Escala, Jose goes to the guest room, he's been staying in. Christian and I go to our room and make love all night long.


	72. Chapter 72

**APOV**

The next morning, I wake up wrapped in Christian's arms. I carefully turn to face him. He's sleeping so peacefully. I take this time to just admire him. He blinks open his eyes and looks at me. He stretches and yawns. I smile.

"Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, beautiful."

We kiss.

We get out of bed and put on some pajamas. I giggle. We should wear pajamas to bed not when we wake up. We walk out to main room and into the kitchen. José is eating cereal. Christian sits next to José. I go to the cabinet to get a mug, for Christian's coffee.

"Don't you want a real breakfast, José?"

"Well, yeah. But you were still sleeping." He takes another bite of his cereal. "I'll eat this and whatever you make."

I giggle. I get Christian a cup of coffee and give him a kiss when I hand it to him. Then I start cooking our breakfast. I put their plates in front of them and sit next to Christian to eat mine.

"Oh, José." I say to him. "I'd like a tattoo like Christian's. Do you have time to do it, before you leave?"

"Yeah, sure."

After we finish our breakfast, Jose gets his bag and starts setting up. I move my engagement ring to my right ring finger.

"I'd like it to be in Christian's handwriting."

"Okay." José says.

"Why the fuck didn't I think of that?" I giggle at Christian.

Christian writes his name down on a piece of paper. I put my hand out for Jose and Christian holds my other hand. I squeeze Christian's hand when José starts. When he's finished he tells me to leave my ring off that ringer for awhile. I let him know I will, I'll just leave it on my right hand until I can move it back. I look at my finger. _It looks great!_ José packs his stuff up and heads home. Christian and I thank him for coming this weekend and say we'll see him Saturday.

Christian and I spend the rest of Sunday alone together.

* * *

After we have lunch, Christian wants to go for a drive. He drives his R8, with Taylor and Sawyer following. There's something so sexy about seeing Christian drive. The way he looks so in control. I bite my lip, starring at him. He stops at a stoplight. He looks at me and his eyes go straight to my lip. His eyes darken and his breathing increases. I squirm in my seat getting wet. He reaches over and pulls my lip free.

"Don't bite you're lip, baby." He says huskily. "You know what that does to me." He adjusts his pants.

He continues to drive after the light has turned green. Christian's phone rings. He pushes a button and answers it, using his hands-free.

"Grey."

 _"Christian it's Dr. Flynn. I'm sorry this is last minute, I know your wedding is on Saturday. I thought Rhain had called your mother to give our RSVP. She just informed me, she thought I would let you know in session. Well I haven't seen you in awhile, so I didn't. I hope it's not to let to give our RSVP for Saturday?"_ Dr. Flynn? Why is he inviting his doctor?

"No. It's fine. It's not too late. I'll let my mother know."

 _"Thank you, Christian. Is everything going well since we last talked?"_

Christian shifts in his seat and runs his hand through his hair. _Oh, no._ Is everything okay? He only does that when he's upset or frustrated. _Or nervous._

"Yeah." Christian looks uncomfortable. _Why?_ "But I don't have time to talk right now." He glances at me then back to the road. "I'm driving and you're on speaker." He is nervous. _Why?_

 _"I see. Alright. Well, Rhian and I will see you Saturday. Unless, of course, you need me sooner."_

"Yup."

Christian quickly hangs up.

"Who is Dr. Flynn?"

"My shrink." He runs his hand through his hair again. _Christian has a therapist?_

"I thought we were only inviting close friends and family?"

"I don't have any friends, but I'd consider John a friend. He's someone I can talk to. He gives me advice."

"John?" _I thought his name was Flynn?_

"John Flynn." _Oh, right._

"What does he advise you to do?"

"Well, he advised me to ask you out to dinner." He smirks. "Which you, of course, declined my offer." I giggle.

"Good thing you don't take 'no' as an answer."

"I'm a man that knows what he wants." He brings my hand to his lips kissing it. "I want you." _I want you, too!_

* * *

Christian continues to drive until we're in a neighborhood, with kids playing basketball, riding their bicycles or running through sprinklers in their yards. It's very wholesome. It makes me homesick and comforts me at the same time. _Weird._ I wonder what we're doing here. Perhaps we're going to visit someone? Dr. Flynn?

A few minutes later, Christian turns and we're confronted by 6 foot high, metal gates and stone walls. Christian punches a number into a keypad and the gates swing open. He glances at me. He still looks nervous. _Why?_ He drives through the open gates and down the tree-lined property. There's even a meadow. It's beautiful. The lane curves around and opens into a sweeping driveway in front of an impressive house with a four-car garage. _I wonder who lives here?_ Christian parks and switches off the car's engine. He looks anxiously at me.

"Ready?"

"Where are we?" I look back at the house. "Who lives here?"

He ignores my questions. He kisses my hand. "Let's go."

He gets out and walks around to open my door. We walk up to the front door together, holding hands. The double doors open, revealing a women in a suit. She smiles at us.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey."

"Miss Kelly." They shake hands. "This is my fiancé. Anastasia Steele." He puts his hand on my lower back.

She smiles at me and holds out her hand. "Olga Kelly." We shake hands.

"Ana." _Who is this woman?_

I look at Christian. Miss Kelly moves aside and Christian leads me inside. It's empty. _Completely empty._ I look around, but Christian doesn't give me time to actually look at anything. He grabs my hand and leads me through the archway in front of us.

"Come with me." He says.

He takes me through the main living area. _Empty._ He heads across the room and outside, through open French doors to a large terrace. Outside there is a football field of manicured lawn, but beyond that is the view. _Wow!_ It's breathtaking. The back of the house faces the Sound. I'm starring at the view, absorbing the beauty. I reluctantly turn my eyes away from the gorgeous view, to look at Christian. He's already looking at me. Still anxious.

"Do you like it?" He breaths.

"The view?" He nods. "I love it." I whisper. "It's beautiful, Christian." I look back at the view once more.

"How would you like to look at it for the rest of your life?" He whispers. I whip my face back to his. _What?_ "I've always wanted to live on the coast. I've sailed up and down the Sound, looking at these houses. This place hasn't been on the market long." He runs his hand through his hair. "I bought it." _He what?!_ "I want to demolish it and build a new house. A family home - for us." He whispers. His eyes glow with hopes and dreams.

"You've bought it?" He nods. "Live here?" I ask him. _In this beautiful haven._ I look back out towards the sound, then back to the big house. "For the rest of our lives?" I ask, still in my daze

"If you don't like it, I can put it back on the market."

"No. It's great. But why do you want to demolish the house?"

"I'd like to make a more sustainable home for us, using the latest ecological techniques. Elliot could build it for us."

"Couldn't you make the existing house more ecological and self-sustaining?"

"I'd have to ask Elliot. He's the expert in all this. The existing house has a master suite and there are five additional bedrooms for kids." _Kids?!_ I push the thought hastily out of my head. I have too much to process already. Christian holds me and smirks. "If we need more bedrooms. Elliot can always add more." He says very cocky, his hands roaming down to my ass. My eyes pop open wide in horror. _More than five bedrooms!_ "A lot to take in?" I nod. I can't speak.

I'm still reeling from his, more than five bedrooms comment. _Five?!_ I want children. But much, _much_ later on. Just last week he had a hard time accepting the possibility of one child. _Now he wants five!_ Correction. More than five. I'd like at least two. Surely not five. And definitely not more than five. This is all so much, too fast. _The house, marriage, children._ We've only been together for 2 months. I'd like to spend more time together, just Christian and I, before we think about trying for a baby. I was just getting use to the penthouse. Now this... _mansion._

"Are you putting Escala on the market?" I ask when finally find my voice. Also to deflect him from talking about more than five children.

"Why would I do that?"

"To pay for..." I explain, pointing toward the house, then trail of.

"Trust me, baby. We can afford it." _Of course_. "Anastasia, you're going to have to learn to be rich, too."

"I know." _I'm trying._

Wealth isn't something I've ever aspired to be. I just want to be happy. I'm finally happy and if being rich is part of the package. I'll have to get use to it. Like everyone tells me I will. I smile at him. He smiles back at me. He's still holding me.

"Thank you, Christian. I love it." He sharply inhales, then grins.

He puts his hands in my hair and his mouth is on mine.

* * *

Miss Kelly gave us a tour of the house. It was beautiful. It just needs some TLC. Christian would prefer to demolish the house and built it to our liking. He's going to talk to Elliot and get his opinion about the construction. I wonder how many bedrooms he wants to add on to the existing five. Good thing we have Gail. She can be our 'Alice' when we start are very own Brady Bunch. We can be called the Grey Group.

Back in the car. Christian drives us home. Once again his phone rings. _Does he ever get a break?_ He answers using the hands-free.

"Grey."

 _"Mr. Grey. Welch here. I have some news regarding Paul Clayton."_ I stiffen hearing his name.

Christian glances at me, then back to the road. Continuing to drive.

"What is it?"

 _"It seems an air travel ticket was purchased this morning, in Mr. Clayton's name. One way, sir."_ My body instantly relaxes.

"Where?" Is all he asks.

 _"Alaska, sir._

"Excellent. When is his travel date?" Christian asks.

 _"Tuesday morning, sir."_

"Not soon enough." Christian murmurs to himself. "Good work. Thank you Welch. Anything to add?"

 _"No, sir."_

Christian ends the call.

"Looks like Clayton's going ahead with the move to Alaska."

"I'm glad." _Now I wont have to deal with him anymore._ "You really are a control freak aren't you?"

"I've told you before, baby. I exercise control in all things." He smirks.

"I remember calling you a controlling stalker, when you emailed my personal email." I giggle remembering. "Is that why you need a therapist? For you stalker and controlling tendencies?"

"That and other things. I pay Dr. Flynn a small fortune with regard to my stalker and other tendencies."

"I'm not sure Dr. Flynn is very effective. Your still a controlling stalker."

"Well, that may be because I haven't saw him much since you and I have been together." I look at him surprised. _Really?!_ Why not, I wonder.

We get home and enjoy the rest of our Sunday, together. Happy and carefree, with no worries.

* * *

Monday morning, we arrive at _Grey House_.

I'm early today. Christian had a meeting and I didn't want to stay home. I get off at the Grey Publishing floor. Christian goes up to rule the world from his throne. I sit at my desk and put my bag away. My cell phone rings.

"Anastasia Steele. Grey-" _Crap!_ I almost said Grey Publishing, since I'm at my desk. I hope I didn't say that to the wrong person.

 _"Good morning, Ana. This is Jerry."_ I hear him rustling papers around.

"Oh. Hi, Mr. Roach. What can I do for you?"

 _"I'd like to see you in my office, when you arrive at GP. I have something I'd like to discuss with you in person."_

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'll be right there."

 _"Excellent."_ I hang up.

I walk to Mr. Roach's office and knock on the open door.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Roach?"

"Ana!" He looks up surprised to see me. "I wasn't expecting you in this soon." He chuckles. "Yes. Please, come in. Have a seat."

I walk in and sit in front of his desk, as he sits behind.

"As you are aware. We have an opening for an editor, due to Elizabeth Morgan's departure. We have a vacancy that needs to be filled. When we were SIP, I liked to promote from within. Now that were known as GP. I'd like to continue to promote from within. I'd like you to fill the position."

 _Me?!_ "But- but, I haven't... I haven't been here very long." I'm the newest member of the Grey Publishing staff.

"Yes, Ana. I understand that-" I cut him off.

"Mr. Roach. I appreciate the offer and that you thought of me. Really I do. But unfortunately, I can't accept the promotion."

He furrows his brow. "May I ask why?" He asks confused.

"I want to earn a promotion. I don't want to be given a promotion just because I am marrying the CEO of GEH."

"Ana." He shakes his head. "You are the only person I know, that has turned down a well deserved promotion." _Well deserved?_ "I assure you. You are not being promoted to editor because of your status with the CEO." He chuckles a bit. "If that were the case. You'd be sitting behind my desk, not an editors desk. Although, yes. You are the newest member of GP staff. You are also very passionate about books and publishing. You have a very shrewd mind, Ana. And your chapter notes haven't gone unnoticed by Logan and the other editors. They all agree, you deserve the promotion. We all think, you can do it."

"Really? I mean." I shake my head. "Really?"

"Yes, Ana. Really." He chuckles a little. "Now. Do you accept the promotion?"

"Yes!" I grin. I can't believe it! _This is my dream job!_

"Great." He hands me a packet. "Here's a detailed job description." I skim through it. "Now. Mr. Grey, has put in a leave of absence for you starting Monday, for about a month. You can start that leave of absence today. Paid leave, of course. Logan will need an assistant. We're interviewing potentials for that position right now. So, Hannah Jackson will fill in as his temporary assistant, since she's no longer assisting Morgan, until we can hire him one. After you return from your leave, you will be an editor, with Hannah Jackson as your assistant. And Logan will have a new assistant."

Mr. Roach stands and holds out his hand. I stand shaking it, grinning.

"Congratulations, Ana."

"Thank you." I can't stop grinning.

I walk out and to my desk... well, my old desk. I see Hannah, who is already sitting at my old desk. She sees me coming and smiles at me.

"Congratulations, Ana."

"Thanks, Hannah. I'm off until we return from our honeymoon. Then I'll be your editor." I grab my bag. "Don't worry. I wont get upset if you don't bring me coffee." I giggle.

Hannah giggles. "You don't even like coffee, Ana."

"I know." I bite my lip. I can't stop grinning. "I'm going ot go tell Christian, then home to work on more wedding stuff."

"K. See ya, Saturday and then a month after."

I grin, again. _Saturday!_

"Saturday." I say and leave.

I put my packet of paperwork into my bag and walk to the elevator. Sawyer following, per usual. I go up the 20th floor. The elevator opens, and I walk out. Sawyer goes, wherever he goes. Andrea is sitting at her desk. Olivia is standing, gathering some papers. I walk up to Christian's reception desk. I know it's still early and he did have a meeting as soon as we got here. I wonder if he's finished yet.

"Hi Andrea. Is Christian available?"

"Hi Ana. He's-" Andrea starts. Olivia interrupts her.

"He's in a meeting." Olivia says smugly.

Andrea and I look at her. _Was I talking to her?_ I believe I said 'Andrea'.

Andrea raises her brow. "Olivia. Please inform Mr. Grey, that his _fiancé_ Anastasia Steele is here to see him."

"But, he's in a meeting. He said, he did not wish to be disturbed."

"With the exception of Anastasia Steele." Andrea tells her, sternly.

Olivia, hesitantly walks away.

"I swear, I thought she had potential." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. I giggle at her. "Not to mention, she is the senator's daughter."

"Baby?" I turn around, hearing Christian.

He is walking towards me, looking his sexy CEO self. My eyes greedily roam his body. I can't believe _this_ is my man. Olivia looking like she swallowed a wasp, following behind him.

"Hi." I try to say it casually, but it comes out a whisper.

"Is everything okay?" He asks worried.

"Yeah." I gather myself. _How does he still have this affect on me?_ Can one lust over their husband? "I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting. I was going to leave a message with Andrea if you were busy. I just wanted to let you know, I'm going home."

"Home? Are you feeling alright?" He asks, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." I assure him. "I'm on leave starting today because Elizabeth Morgan-" He cuts me off.

"What the fuck?!" He growls. He pulls out his phone. I put my hand on it, lowering it.

"Christian, let me finish." He nods. Still not looking pleased. I continue. "Because of Elizabeth Morgan's untimely departure, there is an opening for an editor. I've been asked to fill it." I grin. "At first I declined the offer, but eventually I accepted."

"Your kidding?" His grin matches mine. I shake my head fast. "That's great, baby." He gives me a chaste kiss. "But why are you going home now?" He furrows his brows.

"They have to find Mr. Logan a new assistant. Since I start my leave soon anyway, Mr. Roach gave me my leave, starting today. Hannah is going to assist Logan while I'm gone. And they're interviewing assistants for Logan. Then when I'm back, I will be an editor with Hannah assisting me."

He wraps his arms around me. I hold his biceps.

"I wish I could go home with you, now." He says suggestively. I giggle. _He's insatiable._ "I can't wait to celebrate with you later." He whispers huskily in my ear.

I inhale sharply and look at him. His eyes have darkened. He's looking at me with want and desire. _I know that look._ I bite my lip and squirm. I feel my panties dampen. He looks at my lips then back to my eyes. He leans down to kiss me, but before our lips can touch, Olivia interrupts our moment.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grey." Olivia says. "The department heads are waiting."

"Tell them to wait." Christian says, without even a glance towards her. Still looking at me.

He leans down to kiss me, again. And again, we get interrupted by Olivia.

"But-"

Christian pulls back and glares at her. "I said wait!" He growls.

"Yyes, Mmr. Grey." Olivia flushes and scurries away.

"Sweetheart." I caress his cheek. He looks back at me. "You're obviously busy. I'm going to go. I'll see you when you get home."

"I told you. I'm never too busy for you."

I giggle. "I'm going to go home, now. I'll see you after work." I kiss him and whisper against his lips. "Hurry home."

I pull back to leave. But before I can pull completely away, he grabs my ass, pulling me to him and kisses me deeply. I moan in his mouth and put my hands in his hair. He groans and deepens the kiss. I pull away giggling. We have to stop before we go too far. Christian walks me to the elevator. He pushes the call button. Sawyer comes out of hiding and follows me in the elevator once the doors open. Before the doors close, I blow Christian a kiss and wave. _God, I love him!_ The doors open at the ground floor. Sawyer and I walk out and he drives me home.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I watch my beautiful girl walk into the elevator with Sawyer. I can't keep my eyes off her sexy ass, in that sexy skirt. I adjust my pants as discreetly as possible, thinking of her ass in that tiny lace thong Saturday. Her grinding on my lap. _Fuck!_ I have a fucking meeting I need to get back to. _Calm the fuck down, Grey!_ She blows me a kiss and gives me a little wave, grinning. I return her smile. _God, I love her!_ I turn around and walk to Andrea's desk. Olivia, the interrupter, is back at the desk, as well.

"Olivia, I'd like a chicken sandwich for lunch with mayonnaise." I tell her. I look at Andrea. "Andrea, please order, white and blush pink roses for Ana, to congratulate her on her promotion. Have the card say, _'Congratulations, Anastasia. Your dreams are coming true. Love, Christian.'_ Have it delivered to Escala's front desk for Sawyer to bring up."

Andrea smiles a rare smile, that I have been seeing a lot lately. "Yes, sir."

I nod.

I walk back into the conference room, with Olivia, to continue my meeting. Too bad I couldn't have Ana assist with this meeting like she did before. Now there's a thought. I should have asked her to stay, since she's done working for the week. Maybe then I could have finally fucked her on the conference room table like I imagined. _Fuck, Grey! Control!_ I have to adjust myself once more. _And stop thinking of my sexy fiancé._ I enter the conference room.

"I apologize for the interruption." I sit at the head of the table. "Let's continue."

* * *

Halfway through my meeting, Ana sent me a text, thanking me for the flowers. It distracted me, just like the last time she assisted a meeting for me. I wish I could leave now and be with Ana. I have one more important meeting I can't reschedule, after lunch, then I can go home. _Home._ I've never rushed my day to go _home_. I can't fucking wait!

After my first meeting, I went to Cartier to pick up the watch I got Ana. It's beautiful. I hope she likes it. I'll keep it here until it's time to give it to her. We're giving our family their gifts Friday at our rehearsal barbeque. I fucking love that she wants our rehearsal dinner to be a barbeque. She said because that's the first time I kissed her. At my parents barbeque two months ago. And what a first kiss that was. I get hard just thinking about it. _Fuck!_ I can't go two fucking minutes without thinking about her. I adjust my pants, I'm getting uncomfortable.

It's lunchtime now. Not much longer until I get to see my baby. My phone buzzes on my desk with an incoming text. I pick up my phone, and smile. It's my baby.

 _ **I'm so bored! So, I've decide we should write our own vows. :D xx -A**_

I chuckle at her text.

 **Sounds good, baby. Anything you want. I have one more meeting, then I can come home to you. xx -C**

I wish I could cancel or reschedule this meeting. If I do, however, I'll need to make a business trip, and I don't want that.

I'm famished. Impatiently waiting for my food. I am about to buzz Andrea, and ask her where Olivia is with my lunch. I don't like to wait. A knock on my door stops me from exploding on an undeserving Andrea. I let whoever know, they may enter. Since Andrea didn't call me before whomever knocked, I'm assuming it's Olivia with my lunch. _About fucking time!_ The door opens, and in walks a flushed Olivia. I roll my eyes. Here we go. _Does she not see me all over Ana?_ Olivia sets a plate on my desk.

"Your lunch, Mr. Grey."

I look and see the chicken sandwich I requested, along with a side of macaroni. I look back at her, still standing in front of my desk.

"Does it have mayonnaise?"

Her eyes widen and she flushes even more. "Uh, um... Nno. I-I I'm sorry, sir. I forgot."

"I said I wanted a chicken sandwich _with mayonnaise_ , Olivia. It's not that hard."

"I apologize, Mr. Grey."

She tries to take my plate away. I wave her away.

"Just go." _I'm fucking hungry now. I don't want to wait any longer for her to fuck it up even more._

She hurries out of my office. This girl needs to go. Andrea said she had potential. So far I've seen none. And she's always fawning over me. I need someone here working, not swooning. I'm getting married this weekend, I don't have time for this shit! Her interruption this morning when I was with Ana, her reluctance to inform me that my baby is here to see me, and her constant fuck ups, are annoying enough. What the fuck part of, _no interruptions, unless it's Anastasia_ , does she not understand?! _That's it!_ I've made my decision. I buzz Andrea.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" Andrea answers immediately.

"Come in here."

I take a bite of my sandwich, without mayo, while I wait the few seconds for Andrea to enter. She appears moments later.

Before she can say anything, I say. "Get rid of that girl." She knows who I'm talking about.

"Sir, Olivia is Senator Blandino's daughter." She reminds me.

"I don't give a fuck if she's the Queen of fucking England." _What the fuck does it matter who's fucking daughter she is?_ "Get her out of my office."

"Yes, sir." Andrea says brightly.

"Also, get someone else to help you. Preferable one that can do the job without falling all over me."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you."

She smiles, her rare smile I've been seeing lately, and leaves.

I continue with my lunch. Then I just have to get through this meeting and I can go home. I smile, my rare smile I've been smiling since Ana. I start working on my vows, while I eat, since she's bored and decided we should write our own. I can't wait for Saturday.

* * *

"Mr. Grey?" I look up seeing Andrea at my door. "Your next meeting is in the conference room."

I furrow my brow and look at my watch. _Shit!_ I didn't even realize the time. I stand and put my phone in my pants pocket. I fold the paper I wrote my vows on and put it in my inside pocket of my suit jacket. Then I put on my jacket and button it. I walk out of my office, following Andrea. She goes back behind her desk. I see no sign of Olivia.

"Is she gone?"

"Olivia?" I nod. "Yes." She seems relieved

"Where to?"

"Finance."

"Good thinking. I'll keep Senator Blandino off my back. You're getting someone else to help you out?"

"Yes, sir. I'm seeing three candidate tomorrow morning." _Already?_

I guess when word gets out that Christian Grey's PA is looking for an assistant, people jump at the opportunity.

"Good. You canceled my meeting for the rest of today?"

"Yes, sir."

I nod. "Cancel my meeting for the rest of the week, as well. I'm starting my leave and going home after this meeting with the Taiwanese."

"Yes, sir."

I walk to the conference room and start my meeting with Ros and the Taiwanese.

* * *

An hour later and I'm still in my meeting with the Taiwanese. Ros and I are discussing their ship yard. I may need to schedule a business trip there, if we don't come to an agreement today. Thankfully, it looks like we'll get this done now. Otherwise, I would have had to go there, as soon as Ana and I returned from our honeymoon. I would want Ana to join me, but I know she wouldn't want to leave her job. I don't like to be away from my love, for very long. And we haven't been far away from each other before. I'd still ask her to come with me. But at the rate this meeting is going, it doesn't look like I'll need to.

There's a knock at the door. Taylor opens the door without waiting for confirmation to enter. He walks in the conference room. His impassive face looks grim. What is more worrying is that he never, ever interrupts my meetings, unless there's a security issue. _Ana? Is she okay?_ No, she's fine. She's with Sawyer. She's safely at home.

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Pardon me, ladies and gentlemen." Taylor says to them, excusing his interruption.

I can see he's trying to stay calm, in front of the others. I sense his urgency. My scalp prickles. _Something's happened!_

He approaches me and speaks discreetly in my ear. "We have a situation at home, sir." _Fuck!_

"Would you excuse me, please?" I ask the men and women from Taiwan. I don't wait for a reply. I stand. "Ros, please continue without me." I say, walking out. Ignoring her protests.

I follow Taylor out of the conference room.

"What's going on, Taylor?"

He doesn't stop walking, he continues to the elevator.

"We need to go. Now." He pushes the call button for the elevator. "Sir, the panic alarm went off at Escala and I can't get ahold of Sawyer." _Ana?!_

"FUCK!"

I run my hand through my hair and start panicking. I pull out my phone trying to call Ana, while pushing the elevator's call button multiple times. She doesn't answer and the elevator doesn't arrive soon enough. I burst through the stairwell door and rush down the stairs. Taylor following me. We take the stairs, two at a time. We slam open the doors, leading to the GEH lobby. We hightail it to the SUV. I even push people out of my way. _Get the fuck out of my way!_ I'm running so fast. My heart is pounding at a rapid pace and it's not because I'm running.

I jump into the driver's seat of my SUV, Taylor in the passenger's. I drive, as fast as I can, flooring it to Escala. I'm ignoring every sign of caution. I ignore speed limits, stop signs, red lights. People are honking at me and swerving out of my way. _I don't fucking care!_ I have to get to Ana. I speed dial Ana's phone. _Nothing._ I try Sawyer's. _Nothing._ I try Gail's. _Nothing._ I try Ana's phone, again and again. Getting her voicemail every time. I see Taylor, from the peripheral of my vision, messing with his phone, as well. He doesn't seem to be faring any better.

My biggest fear is that someone is after me. And if they are after me... _Fuck!_ I have to get to Escala. I have to get to my baby.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: _Pay back for not cliffhanging the Ana/dancer on the bus chapter. Muahahaha!_ (Insert evil laugh here.)**

 ** _You know I love ya!_ _Thanks so much for your reviews!_ -Enjoy!**

* * *

 **APOV**

Sawyer pulls the SUV in the underground parking garage of Escala. After he parks, he opens my door. We walk to the elevator and go up to the apartment. The doors open and we see Mrs. Jones, cleaning up. Sawyer goes to the security office. Mrs. Jones turns around hearing the elevator.

"Oh, Ana. I wasn't expecting anyone home so early."

"Hi, Gail." I smile at her. "I got a promotion and then they let me go."

"What?! They promoted you, then fired you?"

"Oh." I giggle. I guess that sounded wrong. "No. I got promoted and since I start my leave in a couple days, Mr. Roach gave me off now. I'll return after our honeymoon."

"Oh, Ana. That's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm going to change and do more wedding stuff, before Saturday."

"Of course."

Gail gets back to her cleaning.

I stop in Christian's office and grab his laptop. Then I go to the bedroom. I put his laptop on our bed. Then change out of my work attire. I put on a T-shirt and shorts. I sit on our bed, crossing my legs. I look up wedding gift ideas. I have Christian's and his mom's. We still need to get the guys and the gals their gifts. You would think this would be easy. The girls love fashion and the guys are manly men. Maybe I'll have Christian help me decide. I close the laptop and go back out to the main room. What am I going to do all day? What am I going to do all week until the wedding? I should have stayed with Christian at GEH, although if I stayed, he wouldn't have gotten much work done. I go to the library and grab a book. I sit, comfortably, on the chair and begin reading.

* * *

"Ms. Steele." I look up to see Sawyer holding a large bouquet of white and blush pink roses. I smile. "You have a delivery."

I get up and take the flowers. "Thank you."

He nods and goes back to the security office.

I take the flowers and put them on the table in the foyer. There's a card. I take it out of the bouquet and read it. It says.

 _-Congratulations, Anastasia-  
Your dreams are coming true.  
-Love, Christian.-_

 _Yes, they are!_ And it's all because of Christian. I grin and go back to our bedroom to get my phone so I can thank him. I sit on the bed and lean against the headboard with my knees up. I start typing my message.

 **Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful. :D xx -A**

 _ **Not as beautiful as you. xx -C**_

 **Are you almost finished? I'm already in bed. xx -A** I giggle when I send the message.

 _ **Fuck! Baby, don't send shit like that to me when I'm stuck at work. xx -C**_

 **But, I want you. ** pouts** xx -A**

 _ **Oh, Fuck! Baby. I'm still in a meeting. I have another meeting after lunch. You better prepare yourself for when I come home. xx -C**_

 **Yay! I'll let you get back to work. **muah!** xx -A**

 _ **I love you, baby. xx -C**_

 **More. xx -A**

 _ **First. xx -C**_

 **Always. xx -A**

 _ **Forever. xx -C**_

 **** giggles ** Get to work, Mr. Grey. xx -A**

 _ **I don't want to. I want you. xx -C**_

 **Then get back to work. The sooner you're done with work, the sooner you'll have me. xx -A**

I put my phone down on the side table. _Now what do I do?_ Maybe I'll go for a run. I need to work off the fatty foods I consumed this weekend. I go to the security office and knock on the open door. Sawyer looks up and stands.

"Hey. I'd like to go to the gym." I let him know.

"Yes, Ms. Steele. Let me change and I'll join you."

"Do you really have to? The gym is in the building and there's no threats."

"It's my job, to protect you, Ms. Steele." He reminds me. "There may be no known threats but just because we don't know of any, doesn't mean there aren't any." That makes sense.

"Okay."

Sawyer leaves the security office to change. Why is he changing, if he's just going to watch me? I shrug and I walk back to our room and put on my sneakers. When I come back out Sawyer is in sweats. He's standing near the elevator, waiting for me. We go down to Escala's gym. There are a few people working out, I ignore them and start stretching.

"Excuse me. Miss?" I turn around hearing someone behind me. There's a man looking at me. "Hi. My name is Noah." He says warmly, smiling at me. He holds out his is hand.

"Ana." I smile and shake his hand.

He flushes a little and gazes at me a faction too long.

"Hi." I say to gain his attention.

"I haven't seen you around before." He smiles. "But I've just moved into the building. Apartment sixteen."

"It's nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to continue with my workout." I walk away.

He seemed nice. I've never met any neighbors before. It felt like Christian and I lived here alone. _Crap!_ I still have my engagement ring on my right finger, from when I got my ' _Christian_ ' tattoo. I hope he didn't think I was single. I'm with Sawyer here, but he keeps his distance while staying close. I'm sure people think he's like my brother something, since he doesn't act like a lover. I take off my engagement ring and put it back on my left finger. _Where it belongs._ I get on the treadmill. Sawyer starts running next to me, on another treadmill. We continue to run for an hour.

* * *

It's about lunchtime now. I'm getting hungry, so I get off the treadmill. Sawyer hands me a little towel. I thank him and I wipe the sweat from my face, neck and arms. I'll shower after lunch, I'm much too hungry to shower now. Sawyer and I walk to the elevator. While we wait for the elevator, Noah, I think he said his name was, joins us. He smiles at me, again. I give him a small polite smile. We all get in when the doors open. I giggle, thinking about Taylor not letting someone on with us. I wonder if it was Noah.

"That's a beautiful sound." I quickly look at Noah. He's already looking at me, smiling again. He pushes the button for the eighth floor and the doors close. "What floor?" He asks.

"I have to input a code." _And I wont do that in front of a stranger._

"Oh?"

"Penthouse." I clarify.

His eyes widen. _Probably wondering was a 21 year old young girl is doing in the penthouse._ "Oh." Then he looks confused. "I thought... I was told Christian Grey lives in the penthouse."

"He does. I'm his fiancé."

Noah looks at my left hand. His face falls a little. "Oh."

There's an awkward silence now. The elevator stops at the eighth floor.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Ana."

"You, too." I say politely.

He steps out and the elevator doors close, again. I tap in the entry code for the penthouse and the elevator moves up. The elevator doors open again and I'm home. Sawyer and I walk out. He goes to the staff apartment, probably to shower. I head to the kitchen to eat. I'll shower after lunch. I'm much too hungry, to shower now. I sit at the breakfast bar and toe off my sneakers. _Aww that feels good._ Now, to have enough energy to make me something to eat. Maybe I'll take a nice relaxing bath instead of a shower.

"Can I make you some lunch, Ana?"

"Oh, yes, please, Gail." I say grateful. I've never been more grateful for staff, than I am right now.

"What would you like?"

"A chicken sandwich would be great, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. Mayo?"

"No, thank you."

She gets to work, making my lunch. I look around. _Now what?_ I'm bored, again. I need something to do. At least until Christian gets home. He said he had one meeting after lunch and then he'll come home. There's not much I need to do for the wedding. We just need to get gifts for everyone, but I need Christian's help with that. I'm sitting here bored, thinking of what I can do for the rest of today. _Hmmm._ I get up and go into Christian's office. I get some paper. Then I walk back out the kitchen and sit. I start doodling and writing, love quotes and sayings. Then I get an idea. _We can write our own vows!_ I wonder if Christian would agree. I go to our room and get my phone so I can text him. I pick up my phone from the side table.

 **I'm bored! So, I've decide we should write our own vows. :D xx -A**

He replies instantly.

 _ **Sounds good, baby. Anything you want. I have one more meeting, then I can come home. xx -C**_

I grin. _I knew he'd be okay with it._ I look up when I hear a knock.

"Ana, dear. Your lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Gail."

I walk out and follow Gail to the kitchen. My chicken sandwich and chips waiting. I put my phone on the counter, in-case Christian texts or calls. I sit at the breakfast bar and take a bite of the chicken sandwich. _It's delicious._

"I wasn't sure what you'd like with your sandwich. And when I turned around to ask you, you were already gone."

I giggle. "The chips are fine. Thanks, Gail."

I continue to eat and write my vows. After I've eaten I'm ready to take a bath and relax until Christian comes home. Gail takes my plate. I thank her and get up. I walk into our bedroom and then into our bathroom. I run the bath. Then pull my shirt off and reach around to take off my bra. Before I can unclasp my bra the bathroom door bursts open. I turn around expecting Christian. It's not Christian. It's Sawyer!

"Ms. Steele, we need to get you in the panic room, right away." He says urgently and hands me a shirt.

"Why?" I put on the shirt he gave me.

He doesn't answer me. He just takes my elbow and walks me out of the bedroom.

"What's happening, Luke?"

He still doesn't answer. I continue to walk with him rushing me through the apartment, to the panic room I didn't even know we had. He opens the door. I see Gail already inside. I rush to her. Sawyer slams the door shut. I look back and he's not in here with us. I look back to Gail. She looks worried.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure. I was cleaning up the kitchen from lunch when Sawyer stormed passed me, shouting at me to get into the panic room. I saw him go towards your room and I rushed in here."

I wrap my arms around myself and look around the room. There are several flat screen monitors along one wall. I go over to them and turn them on. I don't know what I'm doing. They're on but they stay black. I go to get my phone to call Christian but I don't have it on me. I left it on the kitchen counter. I turn around. Gail is sitting on the sofa that's in the room.

"Do you have your phone?" _Please say you do._

"No. I left it in my apron. I took it off before Sawyer told me to come in here."

 _Great!_ I start looking around, again. _Shouldn't there be a phone in here?_ There's a wall with an open doorway. I look passed the doorway and see a bed. I don't need a bed. I need a phone.

I walk back and forth, pacing, _waiting._ What's happening? What is Sawyer doing? Did he call Christian? I continue a pattern. Sit, stand, pace. Sit, stand, pace. What is taking so long? It feels like we've been in here for days.

"Ana, dear why don't you sit. We're safe in here. I'm sure everything is fine and I'm sure Mr. Grey is on his way. It could just be a false alarm." I know she's only saying this to calm me. _It doesn't help._

I sit and chew on my nails. Then stop. I can't ruin my nails before the wedding. I continue my pattern, again. Sit, stand, pace. Sit, stand, pace.

I hear the door open. I quickly spin around to see who it is. When I see who it is, my heart starts to race.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm running so fast. My heart is pounding at a rapid pace and it's not because I'm running. I jump into the driver's seat of my SUV, Taylor in the passenger seat. I drive, as fast as I can, to Escala. I'm ignoring every sign of caution. Speed limits, stop signs, red lights, I don't fucking care. People are honking and swerving out of my way. _They need to get the fuck out of my way!_ I try calling Ana's phone again. _Nothing._ I try Sawyer's. _Nothing._ I try Gail's. _Nothing._ I see Taylor, from the peripheral of my vision, messing with his phone as well. He doesn't seem to be faring any better.

My biggest fear is that someone is after me. And if they are after me... _Fuck!_ I have to get to Escala. I have to get to my baby.

My phone rings. _Ana?!_ I answer using the hands-free. I'm already driving like a madman, I don't want to get into a wreck.

"Baby?!"

 _"Is this Mr. Grey?"_ An authoritative voice calmly asks.

"Yes!" I growl. "Who the fuck is this?!"

 _"Mr. Grey, this is Officer Skinner. My partner, Officer Walker and I, are at Escala. We've received a panic alert that went off for your apartment. The receptionist at the front desk can not connect to anyone in the apartment. They've informed us that an Anastasia Steele and her security are in the apartment."_ I pull up to Escala. I grab my phone still listening as Taylor and I rush inside. _"They can't get through to her or the security. And they wont let us enter the apartment without your permission. We need-"_ He stops talking as soon as he sees us walk in the building.

"Let's go!" I growl.

Taylor, the two officers and I get in the elevator and go up to my apartment. I run my hand through my hair, multiple times. Has this elevator always been this fucking slow. I pull my neck-tie off. _I feel like I'm fucking suffocating!_ I loosen the first couple buttons of my shirt and stuff my tie into my pants pocket. _I still can't fucking breath!_ The doors finally open. We see the foyer table overturned. The vase of flowers that I got Ana, smashed on the floor. There is water, roses, and chunks of the vase everywhere. _Fuck!_ My scalp prickles. Taylor and the officers draw their weapons.

"Stay here." Taylor says to me. _The fuck I will and he knows it!_

We rush into the apartment. I look around. "Ana?!"

We hear grunting and other noises near the kitchen. We all rush over. Sawyer throws a punch at a man. _What the fuck?!_ The officers rush to pull Sawyer and the man apart.

"Gun." Taylor calls out and kicks a gun that is on floor, out of reach of the madman. It has a silencer.

"That's not mine!" The man yells.

I look at who has entered the apartment. It's Paul _fucking_ Clayton! I rush towards him and clock him in his jaw.

"Mr. Grey!" The officers' shout. The officer holding Clayton tries to get him out of my reach.

I ignore them and charge toward Clayton. We fall to the ground, me on top. I hit him again and again. I feel someone trying to pull me from him. I turn and punch whoever it was and continue beating Clayton to a pulp. Two people manage to get me off of him. Clayton is now laying unconscious, on the floor. I shrug out of their hold. They let me go. I'm panting. I look at who got me off Clayton. Taylor, rubbing his jaw. He must have been the one I hit. I look at who else pulled me back. It's an officer. The other officer is still holding Sawyer. It's not necessary though Sawyer's not struggling.

"Let him the fuck go!" I growl. "He's a member of my security!"

The officer lets Sawyer go. I try to go back to Clayton, who is still unconscious, but Taylor grabs my arm, stopping me. I shrug him off.

"Mr. Grey." One of the officers says. "I'm going to have to ask you to control yourself or we'll have to restrain you."

"The fuck you will! This fucker breaks into my apartment with a fucking gun! He-"

"He said it wasn't his." Dumb officer number one says.

"The fuck it isn't!"

"We have no way of questioning him about that now, since you've knocked him out." Dumber officer number two says. "And obviously your security carry." He nods to Taylor.

"I have fucking cameras in my fucking apartment! The camera's will prove the gun is this fucker's! My fiancé and I have- _Fuck!_ " I look at Sawyer. "Where the fuck is Ana?!"

"She's in the panic room, sir." _Oh, thank fuck!_

I rush out of the room, ignoring the officers protests. I get to the panic room, punch in the code and it beeps open. I open the door wide, just as My Baby spins around. She looks at me unbelieving. We rush to each other. I hold her in my arms and inhale her hair. She holds me tight.

"What's happening, Christian?"

I pull back to look at her, still holding her.

"We've had an incident in the apartment. A break in." I feel her body tense. "It's under control, don't worry. No one is hurt. Well... no one that matters."

"How?"

"I don't much else just yet. I needed to see for myself, that you were safe. Stay here while I figure out what happened." I start to leave but she stops me.

"No. I'm going with you."

"The hell you are, Anastasia. Clayton may be unconscious, but I don't want him near you."

"Paul?" _Fuck!_ I run my hand through my hair. "You can't leave me in here. I'm coming with you." I run my hand through my hair again. Well, there are 2 officers and 2 armed CPOs. I nod.

I hold her close to me as we walk out. When we walk back into the great room, EMTs are loading Clayton onto a stretcher. He's cuffed to the bars, on the side. Still passed out. Taylor lets me know a detective is on his way here. I nod.

Ana gasps. "Is he..."

"No." I let her know. _Unfortunately_. "Just knocked out cold."

She looks at Sawyer. "Are you okay, Luke?"

"He put up one hell of a fight, but I'm okay, Ms. Steele."

"Did you do that?" She points to Clayton being lead out.

"No, ma'am." He looks at me, then back to her.

She looks at me, her eyes unbelieving and wide. I put a piece of hair behind her ear. _I wont let anyone hurt you, baby._

"Mr. Grey." Dumb officer number one says. I look at him. "Detective Clark is requesting permission to come up."

I nod to Taylor. He allows Detective Clark to come up to the apartment. Soon the detective enters. He looks like he has a permanent scowl on his face. He walks over and introduces himself to us.

"Mr. Grey, I presume?" I nod. "I'm Detective Clark." I shake his hand, still holding Ana.

"This is my fiancé, Anastasia Steele. And our security, Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer."

He nods to everyone as I introduce them , with a polite _'sir', 'ma_ ' _am'._

"Who here can tell me what's happened?"

"Sawyer." I say. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to sit in on what happened myself."

"You weren't here?" He cocks his head to the side.

"No, sir. I just got here."

"Alright. Officer Walker says you have camera's in your apartment?"

"That's right." _I'll be looking at those as well._

"We'd like to see the footage for that. Can someone show him where that is located?"

"Taylor. Show Officer Walker, the CCTV footage. And stay with him."

Taylor nods and walks to the security room with Dumb Officer number two. I lead Detective Clark and Sawyer, to the sitting area. I don't want to bring Ana, but I don't want to let her go. She comes along. We all sit. I take off my suit jacket and wrap my arm around my Ana. Sawyer joins Ana and I on one sofa. Detective Clark sits across from us on another. I notice Dumb Officer number one looking around. He moves from the kitchen area, where we came in to see Sawyer and Clayton, to the foyer, surveying the damage.

Detective Clark pulls out an old fashioned tape recorder and a notepad.

"First I'd like to know if you know or can identify the man who entered your apartment, Mr. Grey."

"Paul Clayton."

He nods and writes on his notepad. "And how do you know of him?"

I clench my jaw. "He's my fiancé's ex."

"He's your ex?" He cocks his head to the side, as he asks Ana.

"Yes." She whispers.

"How long ago did it end?"

"Um. Five years ago." She tells him.

"Has he bothered you before now?"

"Not re-"

"Yes." I cut Ana off. "We have a restraining order against him."

"Really?" Ana asks me quietly. I glance at her. _Did I forget to mention that to her?_

"Interesting." I look back at the detective. "So it seems he's not only broken into your apartment but he's broken his restraining order." He writes on his notepad. He looks at Sawyer. "What can you tell me, happened today?"

Sawyer looks at me. I nod for him to go ahead.

"Is there a problem?" The detective asks.

"Not at all." I let him know.

"Is there a reason he looked at you for permission to speak to me?"

"My employees have signed an NDA."

Just then, Mrs. Jones brings in a tray of coffee and an orange juice. I grab the orange juice and hand it to Ana. Detective Clark watches Mrs. Jones walk away.

"You must go through quite a few Non-Disclosures." Detective Clark mutters distracted.

"My employees know only what I want them to know." I say irritated. "Shall we continue with what actually happened tonight or would you like to see such documents?" I nod to Sawyer to begin.

He clears his throat and begins. "I was in the security room, when I saw a deliveryman on the CCTV. He was wearing a ball cap so I couldn't see his face. He was also wearing gloves. In July. I immediately became suspicious. Then he took out a piece of paper and punched in the code to the penthouse. We weren't expecting a delivery so I knew something was wrong. I left the security room to get Ms. Steele in the panic room. I passed Mrs. Jones."

"Mrs. Jones?" The detective interrupts.

"Our housekeeper." I let him know and nod for Sawyer to continue.

"I passed Mrs. Jones in the kitchen and told her to get in the panic room. She must have hit the panic button in the panic room. I was busy trying to get the ladies to a safe location before the unsub entered. I then entered the master bedroom." Sawyer looks uncomfortable for a moment, then quickly turns impassive. If I blinked I would have missed it. "I got Ms. Steele and took her to the panic room. As soon as I shut the door I was jumped from behind by Mr. Clayton. We fought. He pulled a gun. I managed to get it away from him. We ended up in the kitchen area and that's when Mr. Grey and the other officers, along with Taylor, entered the apartment. After Clayton was subdued, Mr. Grey went to the panic room to get Ms. Steele. While he was in there the officers searched Clayton's person and found duct tape in his pocket, along with the gun he brought." _Fuck!_ I tighten my hold on Ana.

"Detective?" Dumb Officer number one says.

"Excuse me." Detective Clark gets up and speaks with the officer.

I kiss Ana's head. I close my eyes and inhale her scent. Someone clears their throat. I look and Detective Clark is seated again.

"Officer Skinner has located the van Mr. Clayton was using. They found a mattress and plastic wrap in the back. Along with rope and cable ties. There was also enough horse tranquilizer to take down a dozen horses."

"What?!" I roar.

"Mr. Grey, calm down. I assure you he's going away for a long time."

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!"

"You're overreacting, Mr. Grey. Mr. Clayton is at the hospital in police custody. When he's released from the hospital, he will be charge with breaking his restraining order, breaking and entering, and suspension to kidnap."

"Overreacting?!" I snarl. "Some fucking lunatic gets into my apartment to kidnap my fiancé, and you think I'm overreacting!" I shout.

I feel Ana flinch beside me.

"Christian, please." Ana whispers. "Your scaring me." She says, so only I can hear her. _Fuck!_ She told me I scare her when I'm angry.

I close my eyes and take a deep calming breath. I don't want to scare my baby anymore than she already was. I hold Ana and kiss her head.

"Do you mind if I look around?" I open my eyes to glare at the fucking detective.

Ana answers for me. "No, of course not."

He smiles, what I'm sure, is a grateful smile at her. He gets up and goes to the foyer to examine the mess outside the elevator. Dumber officer number two comes over to speak with him and they go in the security office with Taylor. I give Sawyer a nod, telling him to leave. He gets up and goes to the security office as well. I continue to hold my baby. Afraid to let her go.

"Oh, Ana." I breath and tighten my hold on her. "If something were to happen to you-" I can't finish my sentence.

"I'm okay. We're all okay. A bit shaken but we're fine." She assures me, what I already know. "Nothing happened."

"But it could have." I squeeze her tighter. "I died a thousand deaths on the way here, thinking of what could have happened. I tried calling and calling. I drove here as fast as I could. I'm surprised I didn't get into a wreck, I was driving like you." I joke to lighten the mood.

She jabs my side. "Hey!" I kiss her head. "Gail and I didn't have our phones with us and I couldn't find one in the panic room."

I continue to hold her close. I run my free hand through my hair.

"I didn't expect, fucking Clayton. That's for damn sure."

I shouldn't have pulled his detail. I thought with his trip Tuesday he was no longer a threat. Now I see, that was just a diversion to distract me. I should have kept Reynolds on him until he got on the plane.

"He did buy that plane ticket to Alaska, we both thought he was out of the picture. I guess now he definitely will be, since he's going to jail."

I kiss her head again. "You should go lay down, baby."

She shakes her head. "I wont be able to, without you."

"You're safe." I assure her.

She shakes her head again. "I need to be in your arms. Please. Don't let me go."

I hold her tight. We lean back together against the sofa.

"I'm never letting you go." I kiss her head for the millionth time tonight.

We're snuggle together on the sofa. Ana's breathing eventually evens. I suspect she's fallen asleep. I don't want to move to check. I see Taylor and Sawyer show the detective and the dumb and dumber officers out.

Sawyer goes back to the security office. Taylor comes over to me, he's already starting to bruise.

"Detective Clark will call with an update on Clayton as soon as he's released from the hospital."

I nod. "Take the rest of the night. And get some ice for your jaw. I apologize." _I just saw red and attacked._

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it. I'm going to do a security check and find out how Clayton got the service elevator code. No apology required, sir. I understand." _Yes, how did that fucker get the elevator code for the service lift?_

Taylor walks off. Gail comes over to me. She smiles at Ana.

"How is she?" She whispers, confirming my suspicions that Ana is sleeping.

"A bit shaken, is all. You?"

"Same. Can I get you anything Mr. Grey?"

"Can you take my suit jacket into our room and lay it on the bed." I nod to my jacket. "And a glass of whiskey." _I need a fucking drink!_

"Yes, sir."

Gail takes my jacket and goes to get my drink. She brings back a tumbler of whiskey. I thank her. And drink while holding a sleeping Ana, close to me.

* * *

 **APOV**

I wake with a start. I notice it's now dark outside and in the apartment. I sit up from my awkward position. Christian is sleeping. He has his arm draped over the couch. He's holding a tumbler of amber liquid.

"I know you're watching me." He murmurs sleepily. _Not sleeping then._ He opens his eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping."

He shakes his head. "No, but I've had a very trying day, as I suspect you have, as well." He says, grumpy from earlier. "We should go to bed."

He tosses back the remainder of his drink and places the glass on the table.

"How much have you had to drink?"

He frowns. "Why?"

"The last time you drank you wanted a tattoo of my face." I say to lighten his mood. _It works._ He chuckles.

"This is only my second glass. No tattoos tonight." He kisses my lips. "Can I get you anything before we go to bed?"

 _I am hungry._ "I'd love something to eat. But, I'm too tired to make anything."

He smiles. "Come. I'll make you something."

I know my brows are to my hairline. He stands taking me with him. _He_ is going to make me something to eat? _Burnt toast?_ He pulls my hand and takes me to the kitchen. He lifts me and sets me on a stool in front of the breakfast bar. He walks around and puts his hands, palms flat, on the counter.

"What would you like?"

"Um, maybe Gail should make it."

"I've given the staff the rest of the night off." _Oh._ "I can make you a sandwich?"

I nod. "Thank you."

"Milk, baby?" He asks. "It does a body good." He wiggles his brows.

I giggle. _I love playful Christian._ His mood swings give me whiplash though.

Christian pours me a tall glass of milk. I drink it gratefully, while I watch him try to work in the kitchen. I have to point out where some items are kept. He gets a loaf of bread that needs to be sliced. I bite my lip, to stop myself from giggling. _He's so cute!_ He's trying so hard. He gets out the jelly and puts it on the slice that has peanut butter already on it. He puts the pieces together, looking accomplished. He looks up at me. I grin at him. He puts the plate in front of me and makes a sandwich for himself, as well. He puts things away, then he sits next to me. We eat our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches together. And we share my milk.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and swallows his bite. "I'm off until we come back from the honeymoon."

"Good." I say, relieved. It's been bothering me how Paul got into our apartment.

"Bad news is, since I left my meeting. I may need to make a business trip to Taiwan as soon as we return. I don't suppose you'd join me?"

I shake my head. "We've talked about this. I want to work. I was dying of boredom today for the few hours I was alone."

"I know. I just thought I'd ask. I don't want to be away from you."

I caress his cheek. He leans into my touch. "It wont be for every long. Surely you'll tire of me during our honeymoon."

"Never. I'll never get enough of you."

We finish our sandwiches and milk. Then we get up to go to our bedroom. I hold Christian's arm as we walk. Walking passed the elevator, I wonder how Paul got into our security tight apartment.

"How did... How did he get in?"

"Detective Clark phoned Taylor, Taylor told me. After Clayton woke in the hospital, the detective questioned him. He implicated a member of the maintenance staff here. He's been fired and is awaiting in a jail cell to be charge with accessory to kidnap."

"He knew Paul planned to kidnap me?"

"He claims he didn't. He said Clayton delivered something previously, to a new tenant here. Apparently that was when he was scoping out the building. But Clayton told the police, he paid the maintenance man to help him."

I stay quite. We walk into our bedroom. Christian stands in front of me. He puts a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Everything is going to be okay now." I nod. "Clayton's been taken into custody. He was released and taken right to jail, after he woke from the hospital. I broke his jaw." He says smugly. _I know how that feels._

Christian's suit jacket is laying on the bed. _Hmmm_ Why is it here? I go to pick it up but he stops me.

He hums negatively and stops my hand from touching the suit jacket. He picks it up himself and takes out a paper from the inside breast pocket.

"My vows." _Vows?!_ I look at the folded piece of paper. "For Saturday, Mrs. soon-to-be-Grey." He kisses me. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to put this in my office." I nod.

He leaves our room. I take off my shorts and change into one of Christian's shirts. Then I get into bed. Christian returns, moments later. He takes off his clothes and climbs in behind me, in only his boxer briefs. He pulls me into his embrace. He holds me tight. This is exactly where I need to be. Where I want to be. _My safe haven._ Wrapped in his strong arms. I drift to sleep, comforted. _Safe._


	74. Chapter 74

**APOV**

It's Friday. We're getting married tomorrow! _I can't wait!_ I'm so excited.

The rest of the week went by fast and smooth. No bumps. Christian took the rest of the week off with me. We've meet Reverend Walsh. I had my last dress fitting. Kelly even made me a second dress I can change into for the reception if I wanted. The top is the exact same as my wedding gown, but the bottom in much shorter, knee length, and fans out. It doesn't cling to my body like my gown. It's super cute and I love it.

I've gotten Christian's cufflinks and a few other items for his _groom gift_. Christian told me he already got Kate and Mia's gift. Their gift is a joint gift. Fashion Week in NYC. They will stay at Christian's apartment while there. I didn't know he had an apartment in New York. I asked him if he had any other property's. He said _we_ have a home in Aspen, as well. We got my dad and Elliot the same gift as well. Not joint, of course. I remember when we picked out their gifts. I thought Christian was buying it for me, when he said pick two. That was a fun day. And we got Carrick, Christian's father, a new built in barbeque grill, along with all the grill accessories. It was already installed so he can use it today for our rehearsal barbeque dinner.

I've packed an overnight bag because I will be staying at Bellevue with his parents tonight. Along with Kate and Mia. Christian, obviously wasn't happy about that, but it's tradition not to see your bride until she walks down the aisle. And I will walk down the aisle tomorrow. I grin, just thinking about it. _I'm getting married to the man of my dreams tomorrow!_ I can't control my excitement. _Is it too late to run to Vegas?_

I come out of my thoughts, as Taylor pulls into the Grey's driveway. _We're here!_ Sawyer pulls in behind us. Christian is holding my hand, running his thumb across my knuckles. He picks up my hand and kisses each knuckle, then my engagement ring. Taylor opens Christian's door. Christian gets out and holds his hand out for me. He helps me out and we walk hand-in-hand into the house. I'm surprised no one met us at the door, as they usually do. Christian leads us to the kitchen. His parents, Mia and Reverend Walsh are all in here waiting.

"Hi." I say to everyone.

"Oh, goodie." Mia bounces over to us. "You're here." She hugs me, then Christian. "You look adorable Ana."

"Thanks." I'm wearing a white summer dress with blue flats, to replicate my wedding attire.

Grace, Carrick and Reverend Walsh come over to us. Reverend Walsh shakes Christian's hand, then mine. Grace and Carrick hug me. I've forgiven him about the whole 'I think you're a gold digger, after my son's money' thing, but it still stings that he thought that of me.

"Elliot and Kate should arrive shortly." Grace tells us.

"My dad should be here soon, too."

"Let's all go outside while wait, shall we?"

We all go outside. There are two large tents set up. Grace tells us one is for the reception and the other is for the ceremony. Christian lets us know, his PR team has released a statement that Grace is having a family reunion on Sunday, to explain the tents so the media doesn't become suspicious. We're looking inside the tent we'll use for the ceremony, when we hear a loud truck pull down the drive. I turn around and see my dad's truck. I thought José fixed the loud sound.

"Daddy!" I yell, when he parks and gets out.

I run to him. He holds his arms open, waiting. I jump into my dad's embrace. He picks me up. I lift my legs and bend them back in the air. He kisses my head and sets me back on the ground.

"I thought you said José fixed your truck?"

"He did, this is a new problem he'll need to look at."

Christian snakes his arm around my waist. "Well maybe we can give you your father of the bride gift now." He hands my dad his new truck keys.

"We thought you could use a new truck for everything you've done." I explain further when my dad doesn't take the keys from Christian.

"Thank you. But I can't accept, it's too muc-"

"Of course, you can." I interrupt my dad. I take the keys from Christian and give them to my dad. "It's a gift to you from us. You'll get use to it." I giggle. Saying what everyone keeps telling me

My dad chuckles. "Well alright."

We all walk back to where everyone is waiting. I introduce my dad to everyone. I just now realized this is their first time meeting.

"Daddy, this is Christian's parents Grace and Carrick. His sister Mia. And this is Reverend Walsh. Everyone. This is my dad. Ray Steele."

They all shake hands and say hello.

"The party don't start til I walk in!" We all turn around hearing Elliot. He and Kate are walking toward us. "Hello mi familia! You're favorite child has arrived."

"I'm already here." Mia says. I giggle.

Kate introduces Ray and Elliot.

We get right to rehearsing. Christian's parents and Mia sit in the white chairs to watch. They're not involved in the ceremony. Christian and Elliot stand at the front with Reverend Walsh. Kate, my dad and I are in the back. We can see everyone now, but during the ceremony we'll be further back and out of sight. Kate walks down the aisle, she stands near the alter and waits for us. My dad leads me down the aisle.

We go through a rushed version of what will happen tomorrow.

"Then when I announce you as husband and wife," Reverend Walsh says. I'm looking at him listening intently. He looks at Christian. "I will let you know when you can seal the deal. I will say 'you may kiss the bride'."

I grin and look back to Christian. I'm thrown off-guard when Christian quickly dips me and kisses me chastely on my lips. He pulls me back upright. I giggle and everyone laughs.

"I thought I should practice that part, too." Christian grins and winks at me "I want to get it right."

"She's not pregnant yet." Elliot says. "Maybe you're doing it wrong." Grace and Mia slap Elliot's arm and head. He puts both his hands up in surrender. "Joke. It was a joke. I was only joking."

We all walk back to the patio to start the rehearsal barbeque. Carrick starts his new grill. He looks ridiculously funny in his chef's hat and _Licensed to Grill_ apron Christian and I got him with his new grill. All the men gather around Carrick and the grill. Us girls help Grace with the sides. After we finished, we sit at the patio table. We're drinking spiked lemonade. _It's delicious._ The guys finish grilling the meat. We all get our plates and sit at the patio table to eat. We're all talking about tomorrow. _Excited._

* * *

We've just finished our meal. Christian is holding my hand, his fingers are playing with my engagement ring. Reverend Walsh already left, saying he'll see us tomorrow. We're finishing up and clearing plates.

Elliot clears his throat and starts to stand. "I'd like to say a few words."

"No!" I giggle at the Grey's

"Elliot." Grace says in a warning tone. She sternly says. "You just sit yourself right back down. You're not saying anything. You've already said enough."

"Aw mom. That's no fun." I giggle. "Fine. I'll just wait for tomorrow when I make my best man speech." He grins mischievously.

"The only thing you're saying tomorrow, is how much you love your brother and how proud you are of him and to congratulation him and Ana. That's it." She continues.

"We'll see." He says quietly to himself, but I hear him. I giggle.

I can't wait to hear his speech. Maybe it would be better for him so speak tonight in front of close family instead of tomorrow in front of everyone.

"There _should_ be speeches tonight." Mia says. "And I for one would love to hear Elliot's." Us girls giggle.

"Well since Kate and Elliot are making speeches tomorrow, why doesn't someone else make a speech tonight?" Christian suggests. "Mom?"

"Oh, no. I wont be able to get through the first sentence without becoming a blubbering mess. Carry you do it."

"Oh, that would be great!" Mia grins. "The dad's make the speeches tonight. Ana's and Christian's."

"Is that okay, dad?" I ask my dad. He just shrugs and nods.

"Alright." Grace says. "Carry, you start."

"Oh, boy. Where do I begin?" He stands up. "Christian may be 28. But he came into our lives 24 years ago. Grace and I adopted him when he was 4. He has always been self sufficient. I don't think I've said this enough, but I'm proud of you son. I may not have been very happy to find out you dropped out of Harvard. But you have certainly proven yourself. I may not approve of how fast you move in life. I'm still unsure of how fast this is happening. But everything you set your mind to, you put everything you have into doing it and doing it right. You set goals and achieve great accomplishments. I know, you will make a wonderful husband, Christian. Christian is a very determined, very capable, very bright young man. But between us all here tonight. It's seeing him like this. Carefree, acting his age. That is the real thrill for his mother and me. I believe we have Ana to thank for that. Ana, I haven't known you for very long or very well. But I've come to know you a little more these past few weeks and I truly believe you will make a wonder wife. Whatever you're doing, Ana, please don't stop. I see the way you are with my son. Look at the two of you right now. You both look so happy. Christian is a lucky man to have found someone as special as you. I'm happy you both have each other. Good luck with your journey through life together. Congratulations kids."

"Thank you." I say. Christian nods at his father.

We all cheers and take a drink. I kiss Christian and giggle. I look back to see my dad standing. It's his turn to make a speech. _Oh, I hope I don't cry!_

"This is my first time meeting you all. I'm Ray. Ana's father. She's not biologically mine, but I'm her dad non-the-less. Annie. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day your mother introduced me to you and you gave me that wide toothless grin. I know the love of a father because of you baby girl." _I blow my dad a kiss._ "I gave her my name. And she'll change it tomorrow. She's asked me to give her away. I don't know how I'm going to do it. It's going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. She'll always be daddy's little girl to me. I look at Annie today and all I can think is, how can that beautiful woman sitting there, be the same little girl that I knew. She told me, what feels like not very long ago, that I'd be the only man for her. That boys were 'yucky'." Everyone laughs. "I was okay with that. Although, I knew I wouldn't always be the only man in her life. And I knew that day we all went hiking, that it was only a matter of time before Christian asked me for Annie's hand... though, I thought I had longer." My dad chuckles. Everyone laughs. "I look at the two of you today and I can see the love you feel for each other. You look at each other, like there's nobody else in the room, anywhere you go. Christian, I prayed she'd find someone like you someday. Someone who loves her and will protect her, just as I do. But it's still hard to give her away. Someday you'll know what I'm going through. She means the world to me. So be careful when you hold my little girl. Congratulations Annie, Christian."

I wipe my eyes and get up to hug my dad. I wrap my arms around him and he holds me tight.

"I'll always be your little girl." I whisper in his ear what he told me all those years ago and kiss his cheek.

"And I will always be your daddy." He whispers back.

I smile at him. We go back to our seats. Now it's time to give everyone their gifts for helping us with the wedding.

"We wanted to get you all something for helping us put this wedding together so quickly." I say. I look at Christian. " _Some_ people don't like waiting." I giggle.

"Are you giggle at me?" Christian asks with humor in his voice.

"I am, Mr. Grey." I bite lip.

Christian's eyes go straight to my lip, then back to my eyes. His eyes have darkened. I inhale sharply. We continue to stare at each other, completely ignoring our family.

Elliot clears his throat. "If you two love birds don't mind. We're all here and don't want a show." I blush.

"Lelliot!" Christian says, the same time his family and Kate say. "Elliot!"

"Since it seems impatience is a common trait the Grey brother's have, we'll give Elliot his gift first." I say.

"Alright!" He raises his hand to high-give people, moving on to the next when nobody shares his enthusiasm. I giggle

Christian shakes his head. We all get up and walk to the front of the house. Christian holds my hand as we walk, still messing with my engagement ring. Elliot guessing what it could be on our way to the front.

"Is it a boat? Is it a motorcycle? I know. It's a dirt bike." We don't answer. "What are we waiting for?"

We're all waiting near the driveway. The gates open and Sawyer drives Elliot's new truck towards us. It's grey and has a huge red ribbon on it. Elliot starts jumping up and down, like a fat kid waiting for cake. Then Taylor comes down in a steel colored truck with a huge red bow.

"I get two?!"

"No." I giggle. "Gray for Grey. Steel for Steele. The other one is for my dad."

"Thanks guys!" Elliot lifts me in a bear hug.

"Lelliot, put her down!" Christian growls.

Elliot puts me down and gives Christian a quick man hug. Then he runs to the gray truck, squealing like a little girl. Sawyer gets out and Elliot climbs in.

"Annie I thought you already gave me the keys?"

"We did. Taylor has the spare set."

"Thanks kiddo." My dad smiles grateful. "And thank you Christian."

"Thank you for raising the girl of my dreams." Christian shakes my dad's hand.

My dad looks at me. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Oh, dad..." I hug my dad tight.

"You'll make one helluva wife, Annie." He whispers in my ear. "I can't believe how fast you've grown up."

I pull away. Christian snakes his hand around my waist. My dad looks at Christian.

"Look after my little girl, son."

"I fully intend to."

"What'd you get us?" Mia asks bouncing over excitedly.

"A thank you card." Christian says seriously.

Mia's face falls. I giggle and hit Christian's arm.

"Behave." I tell him. "Kate!" I wave her over. She runs to us and stands next to Mia. "Christian and I couldn't thank you enough for all your help. So we thought we would get you an all expense paid week in New York." Kate and Mia hold each other blindly, still looking me. They wait for me to continue. "For Fashion Week-"

I barely finish my sentence before they start squealing and screaming, jumping up and down. I giggle at their excitement.

"You'll be staying at our New York apartment while you're there." Christian continues.

They stop jumping and screaming and run to us. Kate hugs me tight. Mia hugs Christian and quickly pulls away. Grace comes over to see what the excitement is all about.

"What on earth is going on over here?"

"FASHION! WEEK!" Mia and Kate squeal in excitement again.

They each grab one of Grace's arms and start jumping around again. They let her go and start doing crazy dances. They look like they've just scored a touchdown, winning the Superbowl. Grace just shakes her head. Christian and I leave his siblings and Kate in the front and we walk back to the patio with our parents. I go to my purse and pull out Grace's gift. I hand it to her.

"Thank you, for raising the man of my dreams."

"Oh, darling." She opens the small jewelry box and gasps, seeing the infinity necklace we got her.

It's from both Christian and I but I've written her a little note, it's inside, on the box's lid. She takes out the note to read it.

 _Mama Grey,  
I promise to love your son for the rest of my life, with my whole heart, for all of eternity.  
Love Always, Ana_

"Ana." She whispers. "I'm speechless." She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She hugs me. "Thank you, you sweet, sweet girl."

"Thank _you_." I tell her.

She takes out her infinity necklace and I help her put it on.

"I'll wear it tomorrow." I smile at her.

I sit back down next to Christian.

"Baby?" I look at Christian. He hands me a small box.

I open it. Inside is a beautiful watch. "It's beautiful Christian. Thank you."

He takes it out and turns it over. It's inscribed. It says.

 _-Anastasia-  
You are My More  
My Love My Life.  
-Christian-_

"Oh, Christian." I kiss him.

We start to deepen our kiss.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" We pull apart hearing Elliot. "Save that for the honeymoon."

Elliot, Kate, and Mia join us again.

I get Christian's gift out of my bag and hand it to him. "I hope you like it."

He opens the small box. Inside are his cufflinks with our initials intertwined together. _A &C_

"I love them, baby." He kisses me. It's a much more appropriate kiss, mindful of the others.

We all sit around talking about tomorrow again.

It's getting late. And it's time for Christian to leave. He doesn't want to go. I let him know I'll meet him at the alter. We kiss and he's gone.

* * *

Kate, Mia and I are putting together the inside of the tents how we like. I brought the thick dark grey ribbon with me. We start wrapping it around the chairs in the reception tent. The chairs already have a white slip over them. We put the table center pieces on the tables. We set everything up for tomorrow. We wont have time to do this tomorrow before the ceremony, since we'll be inside getting ready. We're halfway done when my dad walks in.

"Annie. Stop fussing with that. Let Kate and Christian's sister do that. You come with me."

I walk over to my dad.

"We're are going?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

 **A/N: _Yes ,I was listening to_ 'I Loved Her First' _when I wrote Ray's speech and yes, parts of that song made it in his speech. ;)_**


	75. Chapter 75

_(getting ready)_

 **APOV**

It's my wedding day. _I'm getting married today!_ I can't believe it. I wake up bright and early. I couldn't sleep last night. I was too excited.

My dad took me out for ice cream last night. Then we went for a walk, just him and I. Grace helped Kate and Mia set up the tents for the ceremony and reception. Inside the tents look amazing. Like a fairytale. My fairytale come true. Everything I once wanted has come true. Christian is my dream come true. I get my phone to text my sexy man. We may not be able to see each other but I'm going to text him.

 **Every love story is special, but ours is my favorite! I can't wait to marry you today! Love your Ana. xx -A**

 _ **No measure of time with you will be long enough, but we'll start with forever. Love your Christian. xx -C**_

 **I can't believe today is finally here! x -A**

 _ **I know. I can't wait to kiss you. -C**_

 **Hey! Where's my 'X'? x-A**

 _ **No 'X' for you. I want the real thing. -C**_

 **You're silly! I'm going to get up and get ready now. You wouldn't want to marry me in my pajamas and crazy bed head. x -A**

 _ **I told you. I'd marry you wearing a burlap sack. Bed head and all. -C**_

 **I love you! xx -A**

 _ **I loved you first! x -C**_

 **I will never stop loving you! x -A**

 _ **Forever. x -C**_

 **Always. x -A**

I put my phone away. I stretch and sit up in the big empty bed. I'm in Christian's childhood bedroom. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and in walks Grace with a tray of breakfast and a bright smile.

"Good morning, Ana. I hoped it was too early to wake you. I was just so excited I couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't sleep either." I grin. "I'm so excited." I let out a little squeal.

"I've made you breakfast." She brings the tray over to me and puts it on the bed next to me.

"Thank you." I grab a slice of toast. I'm too excited to eat much right now.

The door bursts open. Kate and Mia come running in, humming here comes the bride. Kate has a bunch of tulle. I know it's not my veil, that's way too long and way too much. I wonder what she's doing with it. They run to the bed. Grace picks up the tray of food, before they knock it over. They jump on the bed and bounce on their knees, squealing. Grace laughs and leaves us. She smiles as she shuts the door.

"You're getting married today!" They scream out. I giggle when they tackle me. I'm still holding my toast.

* * *

 **CPOV**

 **Forever. x -C**

 _ **Always. x -A**_

I lay back down, it's much too early and I've gotten use to sleeping in later since Ana.

* * *

Someone knocks on my bedroom door, waking me. "Room service!"

I chuckle and sit up in bed.

The door opens and Elliot walks in with a tray of breakfast and he's wearing Gail's apron.

"Don't worry. I didn't cook it."

He sits next to me. I'm on Ana's side from last night, Elliot sits on my side. We eat breakfast in bed.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Absolutely." I say with so much confidence.

"This is your last few hours of being a single guy. Anything you want to do before you get married?" I shake my head. "Just remember. Keep calm and say I do." I nod.

It's my wedding day. _I'm getting married today!_ I can't believe it. _Me! Getting. Married._

"I have a package from your bride for you." He hands me a small box and leaves, taking our breakfast dishes with him.

I but my coffee mug on the side table. I unwrap the box and open it. Inside is a note and three more wrapped boxes. I pick up the note.

 _Christian_

 _What a wonderful thought it is,_  
 _that some of the best days of our lives haven't happened yet._  
 _Our forever starts today. I can't wait to say I do._  
 _I got you few things you may need today._  
 _I love you. Always._

 _Your Anastasia soon-to-be Grey_  
 _xoxo_

I take out the first box and open it. I chuckle. Breath-mints. She also added another little note.

'xx - _Please use, before kiss- xx'_

I open the next box. Inside are a pair of black boxer briefs. The front look like a man's tux, complete with bow. I take them out of the box. I notice something on the back. I turn it around and on the back it says. _Property of Mrs. Grey._

I open the last box. Inside, I find a pair of hot pink socks and another note.

' _Do you remember our first time?'_

 _How could I forget?!_  
I was her first ever and only. She was my first ever and only vanilla. _It was perfect!_ I continue reading the note that came with the socks.

' _These socks are just to make sure you don't get cold feet. Hot pink, just like the ones you wore... that night.'_

After I've opened all the boxes, I notice a blush pink envelope at the bottom of the big box all the gifts came in. I open in and pull out what is inside. I know it's a photo but it's facing the wrong way. I can't see the photograph. On the back it says.

 _'I can't wait to marry you.'_

I turn it over and _Holy Fuck!_ It's Ana, surrounded in a veil. The veil is extremely long. Her hair is down and wavy. She's not looking at the camera and I can't see her face at all. It's a silhouette picture of her. She's completely fucking naked. She's kneeling on a bed that has white bedding. Her arms are crossed over her chest. The veil comes down from her hair, where it's held in place at, and wraps around her lower body, so I can't see anything. No part of her exposed, but I can see quite a bit.

I fall backward on the bed, starring at this sexy photo. This sexy creature is going to be my wife. _Mine Forever!_

* * *

 **APOV**

The girls and I have been snacking on the food for the reception. Everyone is ready. Everyone except me. Grace had members of a salon come over to do our hair and make-up. We all have up-dos. And our make-up is flawless. Kate and Mia are already dressed. I'm in my white _Bride_ robe, waiting for Kelly to get here with my dresses. I'm starting to get nervous because Grace said our family and friends will be here soon. I'm trying not to ruin my manicure, by biting my nails.

Kate, Mia and I are in Christian's childhood bedroom. Carrick and Grace are standing guard downstairs, to make sure nobody comes up here. Someone knocks on the door. Mia bounces to the door. She unlocks it and peeks out. She opens the door allowing whoever to enter.

"Kelly's here with your dress." Mia says. _Oh, thank god!_

Mia bounces over to me. Grace and Kelly come inside the room carrying dress bags. _My dress!_ They smile and Kelly hangs my dress bags.

"Are you ready Ana?" I nod my head rapidly, grinning.

Kelly unzips the first bag, showing me my reception dress. It's just as I remembered. The top the exact same as my gown, backless. The bottom flared out and shorter. I wont be hot wearing that dress during our reception. She zips the bag back up. Then she unzips the next bag. The bag with my wedding gown inside. I grin as she unzips it. She takes it out and the girls help me in my gown. I look in the floor length mirror, Mia had brought in. I look just as I did when we did my fittings, only better. _I look like a true bride._ I smile.

"Okay." Kelly says. "Do you have your something old, new, borrowed, and blue?"

"My dad's dog tags are the something old. My dress is new. My stilettos are blue. And I ... Crap! I don't have anything borrowed!"

"What about your dad's dog tags?" Mia asks. "They can be your old and borrowed can't they?"

"No. You have to have everything separate." Kate says.

"Besides, his dog tags are mine. He gave them to me."

"Here." Grace reaches around her neck and unclasps her infinity necklace Christian and I got her. "You borrow this during the ceremony and I'll get it back at the reception."

I smile brightly at her, she puts the necklace on me. I touch it. "Thank you, Mom!"

"Oh!"

There's another knock on the door. Gatekeeper Mia unlocks the door and peeks out.

"Ana's father is here." I hear Christian's father say. _Daddy?!_

Mia opens the door for my dad. He steps in and stops in his tracks. I grin. _It's time!_

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm dressed in my tux and ready to head to Bellevue. _This is it!_ I walk out of my bedroom and into the main room. Elliot is waiting for me in his tux.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." _Fuck, why am I nervous?!_

"Relax, bro. You already got the girl." I nod

"Thanks for being my best man."

"It wasn't much of a battle, was it." We laugh.

"Even if it was, you're the only man I would ask to stand next to me today."

"Thanks dude. Let's go get you hitched."

We walk to the elevator. We get in the back of my SUV with Taylor driving. We head to Bellevue. I hope I'm not forgetting anything. I gave Elliot the rings.

"You have the rings right?"

"Rings?"

"Don't fuck with me right now Elliot." I growl.

"Oh, you mean the mini handcuffs? Yeah I got those." I run my hand through my hair. "Chill, dude."

After awhile Taylor drives down our parent's street. My leg starts bouncing uncontrollably. I can't help it. Taylor pulls into our parents driveway. He stops the car and gets out. He opens my door and I get out.

"You have everything arranged?" I ask Taylor.

"Yes, sir. It will be here after the reception." I nod.

Elliot and I go around back. Our dad and grandparents are near the tents. I look around to see if I can see _My Beauty_.

"I don't know what you're looking around like you're going to see your bride for." My dad says. "The girls have her locked tighter than fort knots. I couldn't even get through."

I nod and go inside. Nobody's in here. Or they're all with Ana. I wish I could be with Ana right now. I know she's here and I can't even see her. There are servers working on the food for the reception. I start eating. I'm hungry. Elliot comes in shortly after. He sees me eating so he pigs out, as well. I'm looking out the window towards the tents. Not much longer.

"What are you two doing?" I turn around hearing my angel's voice.

"Hey, mom." I shrug apologetically. "I got hungry."

She laughs. "Ana and the girls did the same things."

I look up to the ceiling. _Ana._ I wonder if she's nervous. I hope she's not having second thoughts.

"Don't you worry Christian. Ana's ready." I nod. "I hope you haven't picked a sad song for our mother/son dance. I don't want to cry. But I know whatever song you've chosen. I will." She kisses my cheek. "Congratulations, sweet boy. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom."

Mom goes outside to join Dad and the grandparents. I continue to eat until it's time to start. Guests are starting to arrive. Elliot and I head out seeing Reverend Walsh arrive. Everyone loves Ana's sign she made about the seating plan. Elliot and I greet everyone that arrives and then they enter the tent. Mia comes bounding over with a huge grin. She kisses my cheek and goes inside the tent. Mrs. Kavanagh comes walking out of the house and she too goes inside the tent. That must mean it's getting closer. My parents walk together to their seats. Then my grandparents. When I don't think anyone else is going to come, Elliot and I close the tents entrance. Then we walk around to the side of the tent and enter. We stand at the alter and wait.

It's not long before we see movement at the front of the tent. The curtains open. Taylor and Sawyer opening them. Katherine comes walking down the aisle. Taylor and Sawyer close the curtains again. Katherine stands next to where Ana will stand. The _'Here comes the Bride'_ music starts.

 _Fuck!_ Ana's coming soon.


	76. Chapter 76

**All-POV** ( _wedding day)_

 **Grace**

I'm sitting here at Christian's wedding. I can not believe this day is actually here. That this is happening for my sweet boy. I never thought my baby boy would find someone. Let alone someone as perfect as Ana. I prayed every night he would find love. And after 28 years. He's finally found it. I can't help but smile. I'm so happy for him.

I remember like it was just yesterday, when I first saw him. So fragile. So thin and weak. So frightened. Afraid of even the gentlest of touches. This poor boy, barely even four, had been horribly abused. My heart couldn't take it. I wanted to hold him. To comfort him. But he was so terrified of touch. I knew I had to have him. Carrick and I adopted that sweet, frightened, four year old boy. We tried so hard to comfort him. To let him know he was safe and loved. I had hoped he wouldn't remember much of his start to life, since he was so young. But sadly, he remembers, and was reminded each night, with his horrible night terrors of horrific memories.

I remember Elliot calling me 2 months ago. He said ' _He's going to be alright_.' I didn't know what he was talking about. He insisted I go to Christian's to find out. I knew then he was talking about his brother. I grabbed Carry and together we rushed over to Christian's. At the time Carry thought I was overreacting and making a big deal of nothing. But when we got to Christian's apartment and met a girl. As his girlfriend. _Ana._ I knew what Elliot had meant. And when I saw them interact together. I knew. My sweet, sweet boy had found his love. I hadn't known the intensity of her love until the next day.

Then next morning Mia and I where having breakfast together. I mentioned Christian having a girlfriend. Mia didn't or couldn't believe me. I wouldn't have believed myself, if I hadn't of saw Ana with my own eyes. Mia rushed over to Christian's apartment to confirm what I had just told her. When she returned, she said the same thing Elliot had, the day before. ' _He's going to be alright_.' She said Christian and Ana, were still in bed together. _Sleeping!_ My boy was actually sleeping in. What she said next, had me floored. She said Ana was on Christian's chest and he was holding her close.

I'm so happy for Christian, and so very grateful for Ana. After 24 years I finally got to hug my sweet boy, like I always wanted, all those years ago. I'm so thankful they found each other.

I look up and smile at my boy, about to become a husband. He is waiting for his love. I see his brother messing with him, giving Christian a hard time. I give him my no nonsense, _'you better stop'_ , look. He straights up and then Kate comes walking down the aisle. That girl has changed him and he doesn't even know it yet. I smile at my eldest son. _You will be next._

Then the music starts, alerting us Ana is on her way. We all stand and look at the back, to wait for my son's love, to walk down the aisle.

 **Carrick**

I still feel so terrible for what I thought of Ana. I see now, she is a sweet, wonderful girl, that wants Christian for him, not what he can give her. She's a gift sent to us. My son is finally happy. He's very well known to have a short fuse. A ruthless businessman. He's very temperamental and can snap at any second. Ana calms him. I couldn't believe she convinced him to have lunch with me. Grace and her joining, of course, the very next day. I saw he was doing that for her, that he didn't want to be there. But it made her happy. I knew he hadn't forgiven me. I also saw the way he acts with her and vise versa. Like they are the only two people in the room.

I hear music start, bringing me out of my thoughts. We all stand and look at the back, waiting for my son's bride to appear.

 **Mia**

I'm so happy and very excited for my brother. And Ana. I knew 2 1/2 months ago at our parents barbeque that Christian liked her. I saw the way he looked at her. And when he thought nobody was looking. I saw him adjust his pants. _More than once._ While he was checking her out. I knew he was attracted to her. He never showed interest in any of my girlfriends. Even though they very obviously showed interest in him. Heck, he never showed interest in any girl. I also noticed Ana look for Christian and look at him from the corner of her eye. Or under her lashes. I knew she was attracted to him as well. And I knew then. I had to get them together. I was coming up with a plan, when my mother mentioned at breakfast, a week or so after the barbeque, that Christian had a girlfriend. I didn't believe her. _I couldn't_. I had to find out for myself. I rushed out and to Christian's apartment to ask him about it. I needed to confirm my suspicions it was Ana. Taylor stopped me, claiming Christian was still sleeping. I thought he was lying. Everyone knows Christian doesn't sleep in. _Sadly._ When Taylor said he was with someone, and not alone. I couldn't help but get excited, and happily burst into his bedroom, unannounced, without a second thought. Thank goodness they were, in fact, sleeping. _Although, naked._ When I saw it _was_ Ana. I couldn't control my excitement. _I knew it!_ I'm so happy they have each other.

Kate comes down the aisle, starring at Elliot. I grin. They're next I hope. Kate is the longest relationship Elliot has ever had. The _'Here Comes The Bride'_ music starts. We all stand and everyone looks to the back, waiting for Ana. But not me. I look at my brother, waiting for his bride. His love. I'm so happy he's finally found love. He deserves to be happy.

 **Elliot**

As much as I give my brother a hard time. I just want him happy. Ana makes him happy.

We were close when we were young. Once Christian hit puberty, he totally changed. We were no longer as close as we were. I still tried to bring him out of his close off shell. He was like a hermit. I wanted to let him know, I will always be there for him. _Always._

That morning I had Christian pick me up from Kate's. I saw the way he looked at Ana. I never saw him look at _anyone_ like he did her. And I saw the way he looked at me. Like I stole his last cookie. I couldn't help but fuck with him in the car. Leaving names out, knowing he would think I was talking about Ana. When in reality I was talking about Kate. It didn't surprise me, that once he knew Ana wasn't with me and a great looking chick like her was single... He pounced. Christian has always known what he wants. And what he wants. He gets. Ana didn't stand a chance against the Grey charm. He sure does move fast though. _It's only been 2 months!_ But I'm glad he found her. I'm also glad she's not one of those sub drones. I never understood that BDSM shit. Whatever floats your boat I guess. Ana makes Christian a better person. She didn't change him, by any means. She just brought out what was always there, hiding under the mask.

The back curtain opens. I see Kate walk down the aisle, as Ana's maid of honor. _Fuck!_ She looks hot! I want to be with her, and only her. I thought I wasn't ready to be tied down. But maybe being tied down, isn't so bad. I mean, look at my brother. _He's fucking happy!_ The happiest I've ever seen him. Maybe this getting married shit isn't so bad after all.

We're waiting for Ana and her dad to walk down the aisle, now. The music starts, informing us Ana is on her way. It's taking longer than it should. _I wonder what's taking her so long?_ I can't help but fuck with Christian, while we stand at the alter. I lean over, close to him and whisper.

"She's not coming." I see him look around. _He doesn't say anything._ I continue. "She changed her mind." _Nothing._ "Run. Get out while you still can." I got him running shoes as a gag gift.

"Shut the fuck up, Elliot." He growls. He doesn't even look my way. Just continues to nervously look toward the back of the tent.

I see our mother giving me the evil eye. _Shit!_ I straighten out.

"Too late. Here she comes." Though, she's still not made her appearance.

He straightens his stance and looks to the back, nervously waiting to see Ana.

 **Kate**

I can't believe Ana dated again. Let alone, fell in love and is getting married. I still remember holding her in the backseat of my car, while Ray drove us home. She cried her heart out, saying she'll never let her heart love again. That she'll never date. Never fall. That nobody can hurt you, if you're alone. I thought it was just, in the moment meaningless talk. But 4 1/2 almost 5 years later and she never dated once. Not even in college. Ethan even tried. And she knows she can trust him. She built a wall so high and so thick around her heart. No one could get through. When she first started talking about Christian Grey. I knew. I knew she liked him, enough to fall. But she was holding back. When I found out he liked her, as well. I was, to be honest, shocked. Not that he liked her. Don't get me wrong. Ana is a total babe. But Christian Grey was elusive. Never photographed with a women. No known relationships. Thought to be gay. I tried to get an interview with him when I was in college, because he was a major benefactor for our school. But I wasn't granted an interview. I was told he doesn't give interviews. If I _was_ granted the interview, you bet I would have asked him, straight out, if he was gay.

She made Elliot and I join them on their first date. Thinking I could protect her heart, since she obviously felt her walls coming down. I'm glad he brought her out of her shell. She's the girl I use to know, again. Her smile no longer faked. Her laugh, genuine. She's happy. Really happy. She finally learned to love. I didn't expect a marriage proposal after dating a month. Two months together a wedding.

I look behind me at Ana and Ray talking. I see Ray, barely holding himself together. I quickly wipe my tear, seeing Ana console her dad. I smile at them and turn around, waiting until it's time to walk down the aisle. The security guys open the tent's curtains. I make my way down the aisle. I see Christian looking nervous. I see Elliot looking handsome as ever. He is looking at me like I am his last drink. Hopefully, seeing his brother getting married will push him to commit to me. We don't have to marry in a month, like Ana and Christian. I'm okay with a longer engagement. ... 2 months. _Kidding!_ But seriously, I want to be with him, forever.

I stand in my place and wait for Ana to walk down the aisle with her dad. I glance over and Elliot is still gawking at me. I giggle.

 **Jose**

I'm so happy Ana finally found love. I didn't think she'd let her heart love again after that fucker. _Paul fucking Clayton!_ Fucker has one helluva right hook, I'll give him that. Fucker hit my jaw so hard, when I pulled him off of Ana, that day. If he did that to me. A man. I could only imagine the pain tiny little Ana went through. I'm not a weak guy, but Paul is bigger and stronger than me. I'm actually surprised I held him off while Kate got Ana out of there. It had to be the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

When Ana told me she had a date. I thought she was pulling my leg. When I learned she was serious. I admit, I was worried. Then when I saw Grey at Ana's apartment. Alone, with her. I knew she trusted him. It was funny as hell, Grey trying to mark his territory. Intimidated by me. She's like a sister to me. I don't know Grey very well. But I see the way he makes Ana smile. _It's real._ He's become a good friend to me. I'm excited to share this day with them.

I take a few photos of Grey and his brother waiting at the alter for Ana. Then I take some of Kate, as she walks down the aisle. I go out of the tent, to where Ana and her dad are waiting. _Wow!_ Ana looks... wow... I gather myself and start snapping photos of Ana with her dad. I've never seen Ray emotional. _Man._ Is this how I will be at my daughter's wedding? I take a few more photos.

 **Ethan**

This is hard. I'm sitting as a guest at the wedding I've always dreamed would be mine. I know Ana only sees me as a brother figure. But I thought as we got older, those feeling would change and develop into more. Sadly, they didn't. Now she's marrying this guy. After only knowing him a month, well now it's two months. But she agreed to marry him a month after they started dating. _That's still fucking crazy!_ She barely knows him. She's known me since she was 5. She's know this guy for 5 fucking minutes. I feel like that wolf guy in those Twilight books Ana has read. Standing on the sidelines, watching her be with the fucking vampire.

It's going to kill me to see her in a wedding gown. To hear her say her vows to someone else. To see her kiss this Grey guy as his wife.

My sister walks down the aisle. I know Ana's next. I hear the bridal march music start. Everyone stands and looks at the back, waiting to see Ana walk down the aisle. I don't think I can watch this. I lazily stand. I don't want to watch Ana walk down the aisle. I look across the way. I see Mia. Grey's little sister. She's not looking at the back of the tent, she's looking at her brothers. She catches my eye. She blushes and smiles shyly then looks down. _Fuck!_ How did I miss her last Saturday night? I guess, it had something to due with me not being able to keep my hopeful eyes off of Ana. Mia looks back up at me, through her lashes. I give her a smirk. She grins at me, then looks down again. She then looks to the back of the tent to wait for Ana.

 **Ray**

I can't believe this day is finally here. The day every father dreads and hopes for at the same time. The day their little girl finds their love. And the day they have to give their little girl away.

The day I met Carla May Wilks. I thought she was beautiful. When I went to her apartment to pick her up for our first date, there was a babysitter there. That's when I learned she was a single mother. I knew if I wanted to be with her, I had to accept the baby. I had never been around young children. I was unsure. But I wanted to be with her. I had to met Carla's baby. So we went to her baby's nursery. She was napping in her crib. Carla said she was one, but the baby looked so much younger. The baby woke when we were still in the nursery. She opened her big blue eyes and looked at me. It felt like she was looking into my soul. My heart started to race with an unknown emotion I've never felt before. I know now, it was the love of a father. I expected her to cry. But she just smiled at me. A full toothless grin. And I knew. She was my daughter. Right then and there, I vowed to protect and love her like a father would. Since the baby was awake, I suggested we all go to a park together. Ana waddled around and away with my heart. I knew I had to have those beautiful girls as mine. I asked Carla to marry me and shortly after we changed Ana's name from Lambert to Steele. She was finally mine.

When Carla started cheating, I turned a blind eye and looked the other way. I knew what she was doing. But I was so afraid she would take my little girl, and I couldn't let that happen. So I suffered in silence. When Carla finally divorced me. She was going to do what I feared. Take Ana. _My little girl._ Like I knew she would, since I'm not Ana's biological father. Ana didn't want to leave her daddy either. That's when Carla told my 13 year old little girl that I wasn't her real dad. That Ana had to go with Carla. Ana's heart broke. She looked at me with tears in her questioning eyes. I told her, I may not have been the one to make someone as beautiful as her. But she will always be my little girl. And I will always be her daddy. Thank fuck, Carla signed custody of Ana over to me. More concerned with her new boy toy, than her child. _Selfish bitch_. But it worked for me.

When that fucker Clayton, hurt by baby. I beat the shit out of him. Taught him a lesson. Don't fuck with my little girl. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was happy when she decided not to date, again. When my buddy, Jose Sr., showed me the photo of my little girl having lunch with a man and his parents. I was concerned. Worried, it would be the same as before. She hadn't been in a relationship in over 4 years. I didn't want this relationship to end like her last one. When she slipped and told me she loves him. I knew. There was nothing I could do. She was in love. I just hoped and prayed this guy would treat her right & she could handle herself.

That day we all went hiking, I saw how Grey would keep his distance, mindful of her father being around them. He acted more like a friend. Like Jose and Ethan. But as the day passed, I saw him act more like a man in love. My daughter was smiling and laughing, truly happy. I hadn't see that look on her face in such a long while. Then he called for my permission to marry my baby girl. I knew she would accept and agree. However, I had no idea, they would marry 4 weeks later. I guess people do crazy things, when they're in love.

It feels like just yesterday I met her. Now here I am. 20 years later. Having to give her away. I feel like I just got her. I know she'll always be my daughter and I will always be a part of her life. But the term 'give her away'. It's hard.

Kate walks down the aisle, and I know it wont be long now. I look at my little girl, all grown up. She's dressed in white. How fast 20 years have come and gone. She smiles at me, and wipes my eyes. I wipe hers. I didn't even realize I had tears in my eyes.

"Walk me down the aisle daddy?" She asks me, emotional.

I hold her tight, with tears in my eyes. I don't want to let go. "I don't know if I can do this, Annie."

She smiles at me. "I'll always be your little girl. And you'll always be my daddy." She repeats to me, what I said to her, when she was 13.

I wipe her tear away. "How'd you get so strong?"

"You." She kisses my check. "I learned from the strongest man I know." I don't know how true that statement is right now, my tears wont stop.

She wipes my eyes again. I kiss her head and take a deep breath.

And walk my little girl, down the aisle.

 **Christian**

What is taking so long?

Katherine has walked down the aisle, what feels like, hours ago. And it feels like they've been playing this _'Here comes the Bride'_ music for days. There's still no movement in the back.

Elliot leans over, close to me.

He whispers. "She's not coming."

 _He better be fucking around!_ I look to see if I can see any sign of Ana leaving. I can't see out of this fucking tent.

He continues. "She changed her mind." _Fuck!_ "Run. Get out while you still can." I'm not going anywhere! _Fucking Elliot._ Now I know he's fucking with me.

"Shut the fuck up, Elliot." I growl quietly.

I don't look at him. I don't want to miss _My Beauty's_ entrance. _Fuck!_ How much longer?!

"Too late. Here she comes." _She's coming?!_

I straighten my stance and wait. _Still nothing._ She's still not made her appearance. What the fuck could be taking her so long?

Just then, Taylor and Sawyer open the back curtains again.

 _Holy! Fucking! Shit!_

* * *

 **A/N: _I know, I know. Another cliffie. But I will post again later_ today. _This was the last chapter before their wedding/reception._**

 ** _Up next._** ** _A Grey Wedding!_**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: _Without further ado._** ** _Here_** ** _comes the bride!  
_** ** _Mainly because I couldn't wait any longer to read the reviews for this chapter & I know your anticipation is ... well you know._**

 _ **Time for their wedding and reception! I**_ **rea** **lly** _ **hope you like it!**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **APOV**

My dad slowly walks me down the stairs of the Grey family home. Taylor and Sawyer open the Grey's patio French doors for us. We walk outside and to the tent with Kate. Taylor and Sawyer following. My dad is holding onto me. Kate walks in front of us. She stands at the entrance of the tent. Taylor and Sawyer stand on each side, ready to open the tent's curtains. When it's time they open the curtains for Kate. She walks through. I can't see anyone or anything inside the tent. Taylor and Sawyer close the curtains after she walks through. I take a deep breath and hold my bouquet tight. My dad and I walk up and stand in front of the curtains. We wait until it's time. I look at my dad. He has tears in his eyes. _Oh, daddy._ You're the only man I'd ask to do this for me. _I love this man!_ He's always been there for me, even though he didn't have to be. I hope one day, many years from now, when Christian and I decide to have babies. That he and I can be half the parents, Ray, Grace and Carrick, didn't have to be.

I smile at my dad and wipe his tears.

"Walk me down the aisle daddy?" I ask him.

He holds me tight, not letting go. "I don't know if I can do this, Annie."

He doesn't want to give me away. He doesn't have to. He will always be a part of my life.

"I'll always be your little girl." I repeat to him, what he said to me, when I was 13. "And you'll always be my daddy."

I feel a tear close to falling. He wipes it.

"How'd you get so strong?"

"You." I kisses his cheek. "I learned from the strongest man I know."

I wipe his eyes again. He kiss my head and takes a deep breath.

We two steps closer to the tent's entrance. Taylor and Sawyer at the ready. I take a deep breath and nod for them to open the curtains. Before they do.

"Congratulations, Ana." They both say.

I grin, showing all my teeth. "Thank you both. For everything."

They smile a rare megawatt smile and nod.

"Ready?" Taylor asks me.

I grin and nod. _I'm ready._

They pull the curtains back and leave them open. Daddy and I walk through the entrance. Taylor and Sawyer stand at the opening, hands clasped together.

I look up and see Christian. _My sexy man._ He's wearing his tux. My heart starts to race seeing him. He's swallows hard. He looks so handsome in his tux. Almost reluctantly, my daddy walks me down the aisle. I can't keep my eyes off of Christian. He can't keep his off of me. I see his eyes roam my body. I grin. Daddy and I reach the alter. Christian's pupils are dilated. I smirk, thinking of what I thought on our first date. _Eat your heart, Grey. You haven't even seen the back, yet._

I mouth ' _I love you'._ He mouths, ' _I love you'._ I mouth, ' _Always_.' He mouths, ' _Forever_.'

"Do you give your blessing and loving support to the union of this couple?" Reverend Walsh asks my dad.

Christian and I are still starring at each other, grinning. My dad doesn't say anything. He just holds me tight. I look at him. He still has tears in his eyes. _Oh, daddy._ I kiss his cheek.

I whisper. "You can let go now, daddy. I'll be okay." He nods.

"I do." My dad says. He kisses my check and shakes Christian's hand. Then he goes to his seat, next to Kate's parents.

Christian reaches out for me. He holds my hip. And before I can even blink, his lips are on mine. His other hand holds my head.

"Woah!" Elliot chuckles and pulls Christian back. "We're not that far yet, brother."

Everyone laughs. I giggle.

I hand Kate my white roses and stand in my place, next to Christian. I look at him and grin like the Cheshire Cat. _This is it!_ Christian and I hold hands.

"Please be seated." Reverend Walsh says. Everyone sits back down on their chairs.

"On behalf of Christian and Anastasia. I welcome you and thank you for joining them on this beautiful day to witness their wedding. I'd first like to start off by asking, if there is anyone here that feels these two should not be brought together. Speak now... and we will kindly have you removed." He nods to the back, towards Taylor and Sawyer. They stay impassive.

I giggle and everyone laughs.

"Christian asked me to say that." Reverend explains.

I look at Christian. He smirks and shrugs. I shake my head, grinning at him. Reverend Walsh continues with our ceremony.

"Christian and Anastasia have written their own vows. As the saying goes, ladies first."

I take a deep breath.

 _"I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need. And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

Christian says his.

 _"I solemnly vow that I will safe guard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and up hold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live."_

"May we have the rings?"

Elliot pats all his pockets, overdramatically. Christian glares at him. Elliot pulls out our rings grinning.

"Anastasia, please place this ring on Christian's left ring finger and repeat after me."

Reverend Walsh, gives me Christian's wedding band. I put his wedding band on the tip of his finger. And look at Reverend Walsh to continue.

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take you, Christian Trevelyan-Grey, to be my husband."

I look at Christian. "I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take you, Christian Trevelyan-Grey, to be my husband."

I then slide the ring on Christian's finger, covering his _Anastasia_ tattoo.

"Christian. Please place this ring on Anastasia's left ring finger and repeat after me"

He gets the ring from Reverend Walsh. He places my wedding band at my finger tip.

"I, Christian Trevelyan-Grey, take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my wife."

He looks at me and repeats Reverend Walsh.

"I, Christian Trevelyan-Grey, take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my wife."

Christian slides the ring on my finger, covering my _Christian_ tattoo. He brings my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may _now,_ kiss your bride."

 _I'm married!_

Christian is just starring at me in awe. I giggle at my husband. I internally squeal. _Husband!_

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?"

"What are you waiting for, bro?" Elliot gives Christian a small push toward me.

Christian grabs my face. "You're finally mine." He breaths.

"I will _always_ be yours."

He kisses me. _Really_ kisses me. It's a full blown passionate kiss. _I'm getting wet, in front of our family and friends, for goodness sakes._ Our loved ones start cheering and whistling. Elliot wolf whistles. Christian doesn't stop. One hand stays holding my head. His other hand moves to my back.

"Oh, fuck." He murmurs against my mouth. _He found out it's backless._

"Save it for the honeymoon, bro!"

Christian gives me one last chaste kiss. We turn to face our loved ones. Christian raises our joined hands in the air, grinning.

* * *

Christian and I are standing in front of the closed curtain's of the reception tent. Taylor and Sawyer, once again, waiting to open them. We had José take some photos of us after the ceremony. I've changed my dress to the shorter one.

"This dress becomes you, Anastasia." Christian's hand is roaming my bare back.

I twist my hips back and forth. "This old thing." I giggle.

Christian smiles and gives me a chaste kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I hear Elliot say. His voice amplified. _Oh, no._ Who gave that man a microphone? I giggle. "Let me be the first to introduce you to, Mr. Christian Grey and Mrs. Anastasia Grey!"

The beginning of _At Last_ , by Etta James, starts to play. Christian snakes his arm around my waist.

"Ready to party, Mrs. Grey?"

I grin at him. "As I'll ever be, Mr. Grey."

He grins and bends. He lifts me in his arms and carries me toward the tent. Taylor and Sawyer open the curtains. Christian walks in carrying me over the tent's threshold. All are loved ones are lined up on either side. Making a path in the middle for us. They are cheering and whistling. Christian carries me to the middle of the dance floor and sets me down.

I haven't seen the reception tent fully decorated. Grace, Mia, and Kate have out done themselves. They have it beautifully decorated in pale pink, silver, and ivory. The dance floor is located closest to the water, with the tent opened fully so we can see the view of the bay. Tables around the dance floor. A lavish buffet at the other end of the tent.

"Since they're already on the dance floor." Elliot continues talking into a microphone. "It's time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as Mr. and Mrs."

Christian spins me around to face him, in the middle of the dance floor.

Piano music starts and skips to a stop. It starts again, still skipping to a stop. Christian pulls one hand away from me, still holding me with his other.

"Elliot. Give me the mic." Christian says to his brother.

Elliot, microphone already in hand, gives it to Christian. I look at Christian confused.

He wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I hold onto him. He puts the microphone to his lips and the same piano music from before starts, only this time, it continues. Christian leads us, dancing around the dance floor. Suddenly, the room is filled with Christian's sexy voice, as he starts to sing the song we're dancing to. There are collective gasps around the room, including mine. He's looking so deeply into my eyes as he sings.

 _"Every time our eyes meet,  
this feeling inside me  
is almost more than I can take."_

He continues to dance with me, still singing.

 _"Baby, when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me  
and it just blows me away."_

I have tears in my eyes, as we dance together.

 _"I've never been this close to anyone, or anything.  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams."_

He gently kisses my lips. We continue to sway to the music as he sings his heart out to me.

 _"I don't know how you do what you do.  
I'm so in love with you.  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side.  
Forever and ever."_

It's just the two of us, dancing alone, in this crowded room.

 _"Every little thing that you do,  
baby, I'm amazed by you."_

I caress his cheek and kiss his lips, tears falling uncontrollably.

"I love you." I sob out a whisper to him. He wipes my tears with his thumb.

We continue to dance and he continues to sing to me.

 _"The smell of your skin,  
the taste of your kiss,  
the way you whisper, in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
baby, you surround me,  
and touch every place in my heart."_

He spins us around, holding me closer.

 _"Oh, it feels like the first time, every time.  
I wanna spend the whole night, in your eyes."  
_

We're dancing, swaying our hips together.

 _"I don't know how you do what you do.  
I'm so in love with you.  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side.  
Forever and ever."  
_

He kisses me during the break in lyrics. I put one of my hands in his hair, my other hand still holding his bicep. He pulls away from our kiss. He turns off the microphone and puts it in his suit pocket. He wraps both arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. He continues to sing. But this time, just to me, without the microphone.

 _"Every little thing that you do,  
I'm so in love with you.  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side,  
forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do,  
every little thing that you do.  
_

He stops moving, so we stop dancing.

 _"Baby, I'm amazed by ... you."_

He leans down, as I reach up. We kiss.

* * *

I've dance with my daddy, our father/daughter dance. We danced to 'I Loved Her First'. I giggled when my dad said "If this song skips, don't be expecting me to sound like your husband." I can't believe Christian did that. He told me that it was him playing the piano too. He recorded it. I love that he did that for me.

I'm watching Christian and Grace dance their mother/son dance. Grace, of course, is getting emotional. They're dancing to, _Because you loved me_ , by Celine Dion. Grace can barely hold back her tears. Christian suddenly stops dancing. Grace looks confused. The song screeches to a halt.

The next thing we hear is,

 _Come on, baby! Let's do the twist!_

Chubby Checker's, _The Twist_ , starts playing. I giggle seeing Christian doing _The Twist_ with his mom. Grace, no longer emotional is laughing and twisting with Christian all over the dance floor. _God, I love that man!_ The things he does for the people he cares about. I'm both surprised and not, that he actually wore the hot pink socks I got him. Christian holds his mom once more, as if nothing happen. And the Celine Dion song comes back on. Celine sings the last verse.

 _I'm everything I am, because you loved me._

Christian kisses his mother's cheek and I read his lips. He tells her. 'Thank you'. I wipe my tear. Christian escorts his mother back to her table. He comes walking back to me. He grins with his hands in his pockets. He wiggles his brows at me. I giggle again. He sits next to me and gives me a sweet kiss.

"You're something else, you know that."

Elliot's voice, amplified from the microphone, causes me to look at him. "We're going to move along with the speeches, while you all enjoy your meal. Up first is Ana's best friend and maid of honor, Kate."

Kate gets up and takes the microphone from Elliot. He sits back down, near Grace.

"Hi everyone. Most of you already know of me, but I'm Kate. Best friend of the bride. Best friends?" She giggles. "We're more like sisters. I've known Ana, since we were five. She was so quiet and shy, still is. I was, and as you can see, still am, very much loud and outgoing. We were total opposites. Still are. I'm sure people look at us and wonder how we are still friends after all these years. Opposites attracted, don't they? I'm kidding. I know you're all dying to know. The truth is... I don't really know. What I do know is, that girl, has been there for me. Just as I have been for her. Through tough times, happy times and times in between. We've laughed together and cried together. We snuck out together. Sorry mom, dad, Ray." Everyone laughs. "Ana has a big heart. She is as sweet and friendly as they come. If a friend needed her. She would drop everything, just to be there for her friend, never stopping to ask what's in it for her. That's when you find out who your friends are. When they're there for you, when you need them. A true friend is someone who sees the pain in your eyes, while everyone else believes your smile. And every girl needs a best friend to help her laugh, when she thinks she'll never smile again. Ana, it's so great to see you so happy and smiling a truly happy smile. I can see your smile and I know it's genuine. I see how much you love Christian and he you. It's obvious he adores you. You found your prince, girl!" I wipe my tear that has fallen. "Carrick. Cover your ears for a sec. Grey?" She looks at Christian. "Just so you know. If you hurt one hair on her head. I'll help her hide your body." Everyone laughs. "In all honesty, I'm happy for you Ana. Congratulations to the bride and groom. May they live happily ever after."

Everyone toasts with Kate. She puts the microphone down and comes running over to me, with tears in her eyes. I stand and we hug.

"I'm so happy for you Ana." She whispers, emotionally.

"Thank you, Kate."

Kate smiles and walks back to the table with Elliot. Before she sits she grabs the microphone from the table.

"Now it's time for Christian's best man, who also happens to be my best man, to make his speech."

She puts the microphone in front of Elliot and sits at the table. Elliot stays seated and picks up the microphone.

"I'll keep this short because I have to use the little boys room." Elliot stands, doing a little dance. I giggle. "I have just a few things to say, anyway."

He takes out what looks to be fifty loose pieces of crumpled paper. He starts to smooth out the sheets of paper. He lays them on the table and tries smoothing them. Then rubs them over his chest. It takes him a while. Finally, after getting them as unrumpled as he can. He clears his throat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen."

He folds up the papers again and puts them back in the breast pocket of his tux. Everyone laughs.

"For those who don't know me. Which everyone here does." Everyone laughs. "I'm Elliot. Christian's best and only man and his older brother. Last weekend Christian said 'I don't really want you to speak at my wedding, but you're the only brother I have'. So here we are.  
I'm honored and a little excited to be my brother's best man. He said if I do well, I could be the best man at his next wedding." Kate and Grace hit Elliot. "I'm kidding! Joke. It was a joke." He chuckles. "Let's get right to it shall we. Everyone raise your glasses to honor the real reason we're all here tonight."

Everyone raises their glass.

"The open bar." Everyone laughs, again.

"Ana, I liked you from the moment I first met you. You laugh at all my jokes, when my brother just shakes his head and calls me an idiot. You're beautiful, inside and out. You're kind, caring, compassionate, and most importantly, you make my brother happy, in a way I never could."

Christian shakes his head. "Idiot." He mutters. I giggle.

"Ana, let me just say, you look gorgeous tonight. You're a vision. I think I speak for all the guys here when I say, it's a sad day. Because another beautiful, intelligent girl is officially off the market. And I think I can speak for all the ladies in the room when I say, today is just another day." Everyone laughs. Even Christian. "I would tell stories about Christian growing up, but most of those stories incriminate me as well, so lets move along. Shall we? Everyone here knows Ana or Christian individually. But they don't know them well, as a couple. Now that may be because they haven't been together very long." _Laughter._ "I can't help but take some credit for Ana and Christian meeting. If it weren't for me meeting Kate and having Christian pick me up from her apartment. Christian might not have gotten jealous. You see, Ana was Kate's roommate and she answered the door when Christian came to pick me up. Christian thought Ana and I were together, he didn't see Kate. That's right. I knew you wanted Ana, as soon as I saw you with that famous Christian Grey, scowl on your face. Me being... well, me. I had to jerk your chain a bit in the car." Christian shakes his head and Elliot laughs. "I was with them, when they went on their first date. Ana was one of the very few women I have ever known, who wasn't swooning over my little brother. I was beginning to think she was the one that was gay. Not Christian, like he was rumored to be and everyone assumed." Everyone laughs. "Ana is a very beautiful, smart, caring, and devoted girl. She deserves a great husband. And since I'm already in a relationship, you'll have to due." Everyone laughs. "As you can see, I joke around a lot." Elliot laughs. "But I want to say, I'm proud of you Christian. And I wish you both all the best with your new life, together. ... Mom, made me say that." Everyone laughs. "But seriously. I love you both. Almost as much as I love my new truck. Thanks for that by the way." _Laughter._ "All joking aside. Congratulations you two. Let's raise our glasses, for real this time. To the bride and groom. My brother and his beautiful wife. I'm going to go hug them, then go to the bathroom."

I laugh.

Elliot rushes over to us doing some kind of dance. He hugs me and shakes Christian's hand. Then he runs out of the tent and too the bathroom. I giggle. I guess he really had to go. Christian and I sit and finish eating.

* * *

We've danced. We've cut the cake. We've done everything. Now it's time for the bouquet and garter toss.

I pick up my bouquet of white roses and walk to the middle of the dance floor. The song, _Single Ladies_ by Beyoncé, starts to play. I giggle seeing Kate, Mia and Hannah doing the dance moves from the music video, as they walk towards the dance floor with the other few single ladies here. I turn around when all the single ladies are on the dance floor. I look over my shoulder and giggle again. Kate and Mia take off their heels, tossing them aside and playfully push each other out of the way. Both determined to catch the bouquet. I turn around again and take off the ribbon holding the roses together. I toss the roses over my head and turn around to see the roses spread out and fall all over the girls. They all get as many roses as they can. Some have caught the roses, some pick roses up off the floor. Everyone has a few. The girls smile and go back to their seats.

Elliot then brings a chair out to the dance floor. He has the microphone again. He talks while carrying the chair.

"Alright, brother. It's time for the garter toss."

I sit on the chair. Christian gets up and comes out onto the dance floor.

"What do I have to do?" Christian asks Elliot.

"You have to get the garter off Ana's thigh. Without using your hands."

Christian looks at me, sitting on the chair, and smirks mischievously.

"With pleasure."

 _Oh, no._ He wouldn't dare do anything in front of our parents, surely. _Right?!_

Christian stalks toward me, like I am his prey. He has a smoldering sexy look on his face. _Oh, god!_ He gets down on his knees in front of me. He lifts my foot and takes off my blue stiletto. He kisses my ankle, then starts kissing up my calf, to my knee. Never taking his eyes off of me. He puts my leg over his shoulder. I squirm. _Oh, god!_ He puts both of his hands on my thighs and pushes the hem of my dress up a bit. Then lifts the hem of my shorter dress. He smirks at me, eyes dark. He lifts my dress slightly, just enough to put his head under my dress. _Oh, god!_ He kisses up my thigh, passing my garter. His nose pushes into my sex and he inhales deeply. _Oh, god!_ I blush scarlet red. I get wet, hearing his groan of pleasure. His tongue runs flat along my panty covered sex. _Oh, god!_ I push his head away, through my dress. He chuckles and kisses back down my thigh, back to my garter. I feel his teeth on my thigh, at my garter. He pulls it down my leg using his teeth. His head pops out from under my dress and his eyes are completely black. I swallow hard. He lifts my leg, taking it off his shoulder and pulls the garter completely off my leg, using his teeth. With the garter still grasped in his teeth, he picks up my blue stiletto and puts it back on my foot. He winks at me and stands. He takes the garter out of his mouth and holds it above his head in victory.

"Well it took you long enough." Elliot chuckles. "Now all the single fellas, join me on the dance floor. Get your, a.. ah." He looks around. Grace and Grandma look at him in warning. "Single guys come to the dance floor. Christian is going to toss the garter."

"What?" Christian asks.

"You're going to toss the garter." Elliot explains. "Like Ana did with her bouquet."

"Oh, hell no." Christian says stuffing the garter into his tux pants pocket. "Mine."

"Dude." Elliot chuckles. "You have to toss the garter."

"The fuck I will. No man is getting their hands on that. It was on Anastasia's thigh!" I giggle. Like that is a legitimate reason why he can't.

"Alright fine. Single guys. Go back to the bar. It seems Christian is a little too possessive and doesn't like to share."

The guys laugh and go back to their tables. I stand up and Elliot takes the chair away.

Christian pulls me into his embrace. "Time to go." He kisses me. "I don't want to share you with all these people anymore." I giggle thinking about Elliot's comment about Christian not liking to share.

"Can we leave our own wedding?"

"Baby, it's our party. We can do whatever we want. We've danced. We've cut the cake. You tossed your bouquet." I giggle. He didn't toss the garter. He smirks. "And right now, I'd like to whisk you away and have you all to myself." I bite my lip and nod.

Christian pulls my lip free and puts his hand on my lower back. He leads me to Elliot and whispers in his ear. Elliot nods and gets the microphone.

"Ladies and gents. It seems our groom is impatient to get his bride _alone_." Elliot says suggestively and wiggles his brows. Christian slugs Elliot's arm. "Ow! Alright!" Elliot rubs his arm. "The bride and groom are leaving. Let's say our 'see ya laters' to the happy couple."

Everyone stands and makes a line at entrance, now the exit of the tent, like they did when we came in. Christian leads me to them. We hug, shake hands or kiss cheeks of our loved ones.

Christian and I hug Grandma Trevelyan. "You two seriously need to get working on making my great-grandbabies." She smiles.

My eyes pop open wide in horror.

"We'll see grandmother." Christian kisses my temple and puts his hand on my lower back, moving us down the line of our loved ones.

Near the end, our parents are waiting for us.

"You make on hell of a bride, Annie."

"Oh, dad..." I stifle a sob, and hug him.

Christian and my dad shake hands. I hug Grace and Carrick.

"Ready?" Christian asks me.

"Yes." I grin at him.

He takes my hand and we run to the front of the Grey's house, laughing. Our loved ones running along with us, following us to the front. They are blowing bubbles like crazy. We turn the corner and I stop dead in my tracks. I look at Christian, shocked. He's already looking at me so intently.

He shrugs. "I told you I could get a white horse." _Oh, Christian._

I look back at the two white horses and the carriage, then at Christian with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Christian." I breath.

He pulls me into his embrace. "I love you, baby."

I kiss him and murmur against his lips. "Always"

"Forever."

* * *

 **A/N: _Does anyone remember that conversation Christian and Anastasia had about a white horse? (Chapter 11)_**


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: _Italics_** = ** _flashback._**

* * *

 **APOV**

 _One month later_

Christian and I had a wonderful, magical, unbelievable honeymoon.

The two white horses brought the carriage to Sec-Tac. Christian carried me onto the plane, claiming he was carrying me over the threshold, once again. We spent our wedding night at thirty-five thousand feet. _The Mile High Club._ It was magical. We made love on the bed of Christian's private jet for hours. Christian took me to London, Paris, and the South of France. He made my dreams of going to Europe come true. He has made all my dreams come true. Even dreams I didn't even know I had. He is my dream come true.

Taylor and Sawyer joined us as our security detail. The wedding reception continued after we left. Kate told me my mom showed up after Christiana and I left. She claimed she got confused with the time zones. She thought we put Georgia time on her invitation so she came three hours late. Why would we put Georgia time on an invitation when we're marrying in Seattle? _Whatever._ The media found out about our wedding, after we left in Christian's private jet. When we returned they swarmed once again. I don't think I'll ever get use to that.

Since the Paul break-in took Christian away from a very important meeting. He had to go on a business trip as soon as we got home from our honeymoon. I haven't been back to Grey Publishing yet. I took an extra week off since the media went crazy as soon as we returned home. It's a good thing, though, because I haven't been feeling well lately.

Kate is coming over soon to have lunch with me. We've missed each other, since I've been gone a month. I'm in the great room snuggled on the couch working on a manuscript. Hannah has been great as my assistant, even though I haven't been there yet. She brings me manuscripts and other work I need to do and then returns them to GP. Kate better hurry before I eat lunch without her. I've been hungrier than usual lately. I start to think of what Christian said when we came home.

 _Traveling is exhausting. We're back in Seattle, heading home. The SUV stops and I hear a door open._

 _"We're home, sleepyhead." Christian kisses my temple._

 _I hear another door open._

 _"Hmm." I hum._

 _I'm so tired. I've been feeling exhausted lately. I just want to go to sleep. I reluctantly open my eyes._

 _Christian leans over and unbuckles my seat belt. He lifts me into his arms. I snuggle against him._ Happy. Content. Safe.

 _"You've put on weight, Mrs. Grey." Christian says, amused._

 _He carries me toward the elevator._

 _"What?!" That woke me up. "What do you mean I've put on weight?" I glare at Christian._

 _He grins. "Not much."_

 _Taylor pushes the call button. Christian walks into the elevator, carrying me. Taylor punches in the penthouse code for us, and steps out._

 _"Thank you, Taylor." Christian says to him._

 _The doors close and we're alone. I'm still in Christian's arms. I try to get out of his hold but he holds me tight._

 _"I can walk."_

 _"I need to carry you over the threshold." He kisses me. "_ _I love you, baby._ _You make me so happy."_

 _"Even though I'm fat?" I whisper petulantly._

 _He laughs. "Even though you're fat." He kisses me again._

 _He deepens the kiss. I fist my fingers in his hair, holding him to me. Our tongues twisting and dancing together. I'm getting wet. I want him._ _I will always want him_. Always. _Can one lust over their own husband? When the elevator pings to a halt at the penthouse, we both pull away breathless. Christian's eyes are dark, filled with desire._

 _"Very fucking happy." He murmurs._

 _He walks off the elevator carrying me, smiling his megawatt smile._

 _"Welcome home, Mrs. Grey." He kisses me more chastely this time._

 _"Welcome home, Mr. Grey." I caress his cheek._

 _I think Christian is going to put me down, but he doesn't. He carries me through the apartment to our bedroom. Where we made love the rest of the day._

"Mrs. Grey. - Mrs. Grey?"

I'm brought out of my memory, by someone calling my name. I look up. Sawyer is standing near the sofa.

"Everything alright, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Sawyer. I don't think I'm use to being called Mrs. Grey just yet."

"Understandable. Ms. Kavanagh is requesting to come up."

Oh, thank goodness. _Food!_

"Send her up, please." I say brightly.

He nods and walks away. I put the manuscript, I wasn't paying attention to, on the table and stand. I walk to the kitchen to get our drinks. I grab two bottles of water and set them on the breakfast bar. Then I wait for Kate.

 _-DING-_

Kate walks off the elevator with Sawyer escorting her in. He goes back to the security office.

"Damn Steele, you look hot! Your boobs look great!" I giggle and shake my head. _Kate._ "Where's Christian?" Kate asks, walking to the kitchen, carrying our lunch.

"He's on a business trip in Taiwan. He'll be back home tomorrow night." I tell her.

Kate sets the box of Chinese food on the counter, grinning.

"I've missed you, Ana. How was the-"

Before she can finish her sentence, I get a whiff of the Chinese food and make a mad dash to the bathroom.

 _knock-knock-knock_

"Ana." Kate says concerned, from the other side of the door. "Everything okay?"

"I'll be right out." I call back

* * *

After I finished in the bathroom, I come back out and go back to the kitchen. Kate is eating an egg roll. Mrs. Jones is now in the kitchen, making something on the stove.

"Are you okay, Ana?" Kate asks.

"Yeah. I haven't been feeling well since we came home."

"I'm making you some soup for lunch, Mrs. Grey."

"Ana, Gail. I'm still Ana." Just because I married Christian doesn't mean I'll treat Gail, Taylor or Sawyer, any different.

"Ana." She says with a smile. I smile at her.

"Are you pregnant?" I whip my head to Kate. _Pregnant?_

"No!" _That's absurd!_ "I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure? What other symptoms have you had?"

"Kate, I'm taking the Depo shot." _I can't be pregnant._ "I'm not scheduled to take another one for another month."

Kate shrugs. We eat our lunch. Kate eats the Chinese she brought us. I eat the soup Gail made me. We put the left overs of the Chinese that would have been mine, in the refrigerator. Maybe I'll heat it up for my dinner tonight. If I'm feeling better.

After lunch Kate goes back to _Seattle Times_. I'm sitting at the breakfast bar, thinking about what she asked me. _Do I have any other pregnancy symptoms?_ I think about the night before Christian left for his business trip to Taiwan. We were fooling around.

 _It's late. I'm laying in bed, wearing only one of Christian's T-shirts. He just got home from a long day at the office. It was his first day back. He's showering now, then we'll go to sleep. This is only our second night home. Christian went back to the office today and is leaving tomorrow, bright and early, for his business trip. I could go with him, since I took an additional week off from GP. But we just got back from traveling. And he'll be busy working and in meetings._

 _It's already a chilly night, and now it's starting to rain. I get up and shut the balcony doors. When I turn around, Christian is coming out of the bathroom. He is only_ _wearing_ _a towel around his waist. He's drying his hair with another towel. He stops and drops the towel in his hand, onto the floor. He's looking at me. I am standing at the end of the bed. His eyes roam my body and darken._

 _He stalks toward me, like I'm his prey. He pulls me into his arms. He thrusts both his hands into my hair, grasping each side of my head. I grab his strong forearms. He deepens our kiss, his tongue dominating. I moan into his mouth. He moves one of his hands, the other remaining in my hair, his other hand travels down my body, down my spine, down to my ass. He grabs my ass and pulls me closer to him. I can feel his erection through his towel. I moan again._

 _He pulls away. Stopping our kiss. He lifts the shirt I'm wearing, taking it off. His mouth is immediately back on mine. I move my hands into his hair. When I tug his hair, he groans. He pulls the towel he is wearing off, quickly, with one hand and backs me up to the bed. I hold onto his muscular biceps. We fall onto the bed together. He's still kissing me, as I crawl backwards, using my elbows and legs, up the bed, to our pillows. I lay down flat. I wrap my arms around his neck._

 _He lays beside me. One of his legs hitch around my body. I can feel his erection on my hip._ Oh! _His hands, one in my hair, the other on my hip. He moves to my neck, kissing, sucking, nipping lightly. I turn my head to the side to give him better access. His hand travels up from my hip to my breast. He pinches my nipple. I arch my back and grasp the sheet beneath me._ Oh! _He kisses down my sternum, around the swell of my breast. He licks my nipple and blows on it._ Oh, god! Please! _I internally beg. He moves to my other nipple and his lips close around my nipple. He laches on, sucking hard. He tugs my nipple with his teeth and I nearly come._ Oh, god! _I groan. I move my hands from the sheets they were grasping, to grab his hair._

 _He starts to flex his hips, grinding his hard dick into my thigh. I moan and he groans. He continues to suck and tug my nipple, while his other hand pulls my other nipple. His teeth close around my nipple. His thumb and finger pull hard on my other nipple. I throw my head back screaming, as I come. He kisses me deeply, absorbing my screams._ Oh my! _He gazes down at me in awe. A satisfied smile on his face. Nothing but gratitude on mine._

 _"Wow" We breath together._

 _He kisses me again._

"Ana," Gail brings me out of my thoughts. "I was cleaning your bathroom this morning. You have some birth control pills in there. I didn't mean to listen in, but I overheard you mention to Ms. Kavanagh that you're on the shot now. Do not need those pills in your bathroom then?"

"Oh, those are extra. We can toss them. I don't need-" _Wait._ "I'll be right back."

I get up and run to our bathroom. I open the cabinet I kept my pills in. I remember I had nine left after I got the shot. I needed to take seven, before the shot would take effect. I get out the pill container. There are four left. _Oh, Shit!_ I missed two pills! The shot should cover me. _Right?_ It was only two I missed. _Oh, god!_ The weight gain. The sensitive nipples. The enlarged breasts. The sickness. _Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god, oh, god!_ I need to take a home pregnancy text. NOW! But how am I, Christian Grey's wife, going to get it?

* * *

I asked Gail to pick up a home pregnancy test at the drug store. I want to take this test before Christian comes home tomorrow night. I need to see it's negative before he finds out I suspect I may be pregnant. He wasn't thrilled the last time we had a semi-pregnancy scare. Neither was I. He was reluctant in accepting the possibility of one child, then. But at the big house, he was joking about more than five children. Surely he had to be joking. _Right?_ I'm sitting on the edge of the tub, biting my nails, waiting for the timer of my phone to go off.

 _-Beep. Beep.- Beep. Beep- Beep. Beep-_

The timer goes off. Since it is time to read the test, I stand up and walk to the counter where the test is waiting. Closing my eyes, I pick it up and I take a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I look at myself in the mirror. _Please, be negative. Please. Be negative._ _PLEASE! Be negative._ I internally beg. Just when I start to look down, I hear the bathroom door open. I gasp, and quickly turn around, hiding the pregnancy test, behind my back. _Christian!_

"What are you doing in here, Anastasia?" _Oh, shit!_


	79. Chapter 79

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I returned home a day sooner than expected. I've finished my business in Taiwan early, sure I had to pay a bit more than I would have liked to, but I wanted to get home to _My Beauty_. I missed her. Even though we've just returned from our month long honeymoon. Not long enough if you ask me. I will never get enough of her.

I enter the quiet apartment. _I wonder where Ana is?_ She's probably in the library. I smirk. _My little book worm._ I'll shower and get out of these clothes, then I'll find my baby. I walk into our bedroom. She's not in here. I take off my suit jacket and place it on our bed. As I am pulling off my tie, I hear a _beeping_ sound coming from the bathroom. _What is that?_ I walk to the bathroom and open the door.

 _Oh!_ Anastasia is in here. She has something in her hand and is looking in the mirror. _What is she doing?_ She gasps, hearing me enter. And quickly turns around, hiding something behind her back.

"What are you doing in here, Anastasia?" I ask, curious. _And what was that beeping sound?_

 **APOV**

I'm sitting on the edge of the tub biting my nails, waiting for the timer of my phone to go off.

 _-Beep. Beep.- Beep. Beep.- Beep. Beep.-_

The timer goes off. It's time to read the test. I stand up and walk to the counter where the test is. I close my eyes and pick it up. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I look at myself in the mirror. _Please be negative. Please. Be negative._ Just when I start to look down, I hear the bathroom door open. I gasp, and quickly turn around. _Christian!_ I hide the pregnancy test from him, behind my back. _Shit!_ What is he doing home?! _Shit, shit shit, shit!_

"What are you doing in here, Anastasia?" _Oh, shit!_

"What are you doing home so soon?"

He ignores my question. "What are you hiding?" He asks frowning.

He tries to look behind my back from where he stands. Though, that's impossible to do. I don't answer. I don't move. He looks on the counter. I follow his eyesight, to see the home pregnancy test box sitting on the counter. _Crap!_ I close my eyes.

"Anastasia?" I open my eyes. Christian is regarding me intently. "Well? Are you?" He asks quietly. He's impassive.

"I'm not sure." I squeak out, barely a whisper. "I was just about to look at the results."

He nods. Waiting. I don't move, the test still behind my back. We're starring at each other.

"Ana."

"What?"

"What does it say?"

"Oh. Right."

I bring the stick in front of me, not looking at it. I hold it out for Christian. "You read it." _I can't._

Christian takes the test and looks at it. He pales. _Oh, shit!_ Then he smiles. _Smiles?_

He looks back at me with love in his eyes, grinning. I release the breath I was holding. _Oh, thank goodness._

"You're pregnant." He breaths, grinning. "We're going to have a baby!" He shouts, happily.

 _What?!_ "What?" I want to scream out, but it just comes out as a barely there whisper.

He lifts me, grinning and spins me around. _Oh, god._

"Christian, I'm going to be sick if you don't stop spinning me."

"Shit! Sorry, baby. I got caught up in the moment." He sets me down, still grinning his full HD megawatt smile. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father." He runs his hand through his hair and breaths. "Wow." He's in awe.

He looks confused for a moment. "Wait." He looks at me. "Your birth-control. Your shot. How can you be pregnant?"

"My pills." I squeak. Trying to explain what happened. I clear my throat. "I had nine left. I had to continue taking them for seven days, after the shot. I just found them. Five are missing. That means I missed two pills. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. With planning the wedding, the media, Paul and Leila. I completely forgot. I'm so, so very sorry Christian. Please don't be angry at me."

"Sorry? Baby, why are you sorry? I'm not upset. I'm ecstatic."

"But this wasn't planned. I'm not ready."

"Nobody's really ready. Planned or not."

"What kind of mother could I possible be? Look at my own mother." I put both of my hands in my hair, holding my head. "Oh, god. I can't do this."

"Anastasia, what the fuck are you talking about? It may not be planned but this is great. And I happen to think you will make a wonderful mother."

"How?" I huff out and roll my eyes in frustration. "How do you know?" I lift my arm up, letting it fall back down in exasperation."Tell me, Christian. How?"

"Ana, do you honestly think I'd let you be a bad mom? You're going to be a fantastic mother. I know, because you're a fantastic wife. You're a very caring, understanding, and devoted girl. And the most amazing wife, this husband could ask for. This is great news, baby." I shake my head. _No._ He looks confused. "I thought you wanted children?"

"I did. I mean, I do. I meant in the future. You may be 28, but I'm still 21."

"You're almost 22." I glare at him.

"I thought you didn't even want children. That's the impression I got." I say to him. "How can you be this... happy, accepting?"

He puts his hand on my neck. His fingers are in my hair. His thumb rubbing my cheek, in front of my ear. He puts his other hand, on my still flat stomach.

"To know that it's my seed. That it's my child growing inside of you. To see you round with my baby. It's the biggest fucking turn on. I know I said I just wanted it to be just us. But this baby is, part you and part me. With this little one, we'll be a family. A real family. Mine." He kisses me swiftly. "Thank you. So fucking much, Anastasia."

"Christian." I say his name, still frustrated. I move away from him. "We're not ready." I wrap my arms around myself. "Don't you see? We don't know what we're doing. We're going to mess up." And there's nothing we can do about it. Because this baby is coming. _Ready or not._

"Baby. Every first time parent, hell even parents with multiple children, don't know what they're doing and they mess up at times. They don't hand out instructions, on how to be a good parent at birth. I know it's a surprise, you getting pregnant. But we'll be alright. My mother said every child is different. Our child will be just fine with us as parents. This baby will be loved beyond belief. Our children will want for nothing." He pulls me into his embrace. "I love you, baby. And I love our baby already."

"How do you do that?" I ask him. "How can you say the sweetest things and make all my insecurities go away?"

He grabs my face, lifting it up, forcing me to look into his burning grey eyes.

"Because I love you!" He shouts. _Gees!_

"Say it a little louder. I didn't quite hear you." I giggle. "Wait. Let me open a window so the all the people in Seattle can hear you."

I take his hand and walk out of our bathroom and into our bedroom. I open the balcony door.

"Alright, Mr. Grey. Do your best." I wave my hand towards the open balcony. "Scream it to the world."

He smiles a smoldering sexy smile. He gets on his knees and grabs my hips. He puts his lips to my still flat stomach.

He whispers. "I love you and your mommy."

 _What is he doing?_ "Why are you whispering? And to my stomach?"

He looks up at me still holding my hips.

"Because, Mrs. Grey. You and this little one." He kisses my stomach. "Are. My. World."

"Christian." I barely get out his name. It comes out as a sob. Tears already falling.

I drop to my knees in front of him. And kiss this wonderful, amazing, incredible, man. This man that is all mine! _Always and Forever._

 **And They Lived Happily Ever After.  
The End?**


	80. Epilogue

**A/N: _I thank you all so, so much!  
I appreciate all your kind, funny, & loving reviews for my story. You made me smile and laugh. Your reviews made my day! 1000+ & counting! _:) _  
_**

* * *

 _Epilogue (2 years later)_

 **CPOV**

I'm sitting in my home office, at our Aspen home. We're celebrating my birthday here. It's my 30th birthday today. I wanted some time alone with my little family before everyone arrives. Our loved ones will be joining us tomorrow. It's quiet right now, it gives me time to think.

I can not believe how drastically my life has changed. From my rough start, being sexual abused, making my first million, then billion, my BDSM lifestyle with submissive women, to being a husband and a father. Each step totally different than the one before. And how I wouldn't change my life now for anything in the world. I am grateful for the love Ana and I have. And the love we made together.

Next month will be our 2 year wedding anniversary. Our lives have been perfect after we found out Anastasia was pregnant. Dr. Greene assured us, Ana being on the shot while she got pregnant would not harm our baby. Anastasia and I welcomed our little boy into the world that spring. _Theodore Raymond Grey._ I can hardly believe he's been with us for 14 months. It almost feels like he's always been here. I can't imagine life without him. We've moved into the house on the Sound. My parents love that we're closer to them. They take our son off our hands as much as we allow. Which is whenever they want. It gives daddy time to play with mommy. And daddy enjoys playing with mommy. _Very much._

Elliot is, surprisingly, still with Katherine. He was a man-whore. A love 'em and leave 'em type. And now he is planning on proposing to her tomorrow night, when we all go out to dinner. They have been living together since Anastasia and I returned from our honeymoon. I don't know why it's taken him this long to propose. Mia and Ethan have been, on again, off again, dating. I don't know how I feel about. That fucker wanted Ana. Now he wants my sister. I'm glad they're not serious. José and Hannah have been talking since he moved to Seattle. They're not official yet. Ray moved to Seattle, after we announced that Ana was pregnant. He said now that we're expecting, he doesn't want to miss his grandbabies growing up. He's a wonderful grandfather. Just like I knew he would be, from the stories Ana would tell me about her childhood with him. He said he wasn't surprised how quickly I got Ana pregnant. Our relationship has always been rushed. I plan to slow down, though, and take it all in. Just enjoy my life. Ray often takes me fishing with him, José, and José Sr. José Sr. is José's father. It's a great, sort of father, son/son in-law, fishing trip. I can't wait to take Teddy with us.

I look down in the playpen, at my baby boy. _Mine._ He's sleeping peacefully, napping. Anastasia wanted to lay down for a nap, so I said I would look after the little guy, while she got some rest. She gets exhausted when we travel, even though, there is a bed on our private jet. Teddy and I played with his cars for awhile, until he started to yawn and his eyes become heavy. I laid him down for a nap, while I looked up some things on my computer. I want to talk to Ana about having another baby. Maybe we'll have girl this time. _Oh, god. A girl._ No, let's have another boy. I know we can't control what the gender of our children will be. I will love them just the same. I'm looking up how to track her ovulation schedule and what we need to do, to improve our chances of conceiving. I don't know when I should talk to her about it. I hope she agrees. She wasn't very thrilled the first time she found out about this little guy. She's a great mother, though, just like I knew she would be. She's a very hands on mother. She's very attentive and patient with him. Although, maybe we should wait a few months to start trying. I wouldn't want blip number two to be born so close to Ted's birthday. It's funny, I thought I never wanted children of my own. When I look at Ted, I want more. I don't care how many. Two. _Five._ I chuckle a little remembering when I told Ana, jokingly, that we needed more than five bedrooms for all our children. I don't care how many more we have. I just know, I want more.

I think back to Teddy's birth.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 _"Mrs. Grey, you've been in labor for fifteen hours. Your contractions have slowed in spite of the Pitocin. We need to do a C-section. The baby is in distress." Dr. Greene says to Ana._

 _"About fucking time!" I growl at the doctor and run my free hand through my hair. My other hand, holding Ana's._

 _"Christian, please." Ana squeezes my hand._ _She's weak and drifting away. But determined._ _"I want to push him out myself." She says in a low and weak voice._

Oh, god, baby! _She's fading fast._

 _"Ana, please. C-section." I plead with her._

 _"Can I sleep then? I'm so tired, Christian."_

 _"Yes, baby, yes." It's almost a sob._ I'm so worried. _I kiss her forehead and rest mine on hers._

 _"I want to see my baby." She says._

 _"You will." I assure her._

 _"Okay." She whispers._

 _"Finally." Dr. Greene mutters. "Nurse, page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller, prep for a C-section. Mrs. Grey, were going to move you to the OR. Now." They urgently push Ana's bed out of the room and into the hallway. "Mr. Grey, you'll need to change into scrubs."_

 _"What?"_ Change?

Fuck! _I don't want to leave my Ana. I look at My Beauty. She's looking at me, she looks so scared._

 _"Now. Mr. Grey." Dr. Greene says urgently._ Fuck! _Something must be wrong._

 _I squeeze Ana's hand and kiss her lips. I release her and follow a nurse._

 _"Christian!" Ana calls my name panicking._

 _I turn back around to watch them still pushing Ana's bed down the hall._

 _"I'll be right there baby!" I call out just as they push her bed through the double doors._

 _I follow a nurse into a supply room. She hands me blue scrubs and blushes when I start putting them on over my clothes._ For fuck's sake, my wife is having a baby! _She shows me the room Ana is in. I walk in seeing the doctors and nurse rushing around wearing green scrubs. My Ana is laying on a bed. I rush to sit beside her and hold her hand._

 _"I'm frightened." She whispers._ Me, too.

 _"No, baby, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. Not my strong Ana." I kiss her forehead._ Fuck! If anything happens to her...

 _"What is it?"_

Fuck! _She can always tell when something is wrong with me._

 _"What?" I try to play it off._

 _"What's wrong?" She continues to pry._ I'm fucking terrified, baby.

 _"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." I quickly get out. "Baby, you're just exhausted."_ Fuck! _I've never been this scared? This worried?_

 _"She's having another contraction." The nurse says._

 _Ana crushes my hand._ Fuck, she's strong! _She rides it out. I don't like seeing her in pain._ Fuck, this is hard! _I kiss her head once the contraction passes._

 _I murmur against her head. "Good job, baby. Good job. You're doing so well."_

 _"Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural, and then we can proceed."_ About fucking time! _A few moments later Dr. Greene asks. "Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?"_

 _I'm looking at Ana, she at me._

 _"Feel what?" She drifts again._ Fuck! _Baby, stay awake!_

 _"You can't feel it?"_

 _"No." She mutters weakly._

 _"Good. Dr. Miller, let's go." Dr. Greene says urgently._

Fuck! This is it! _I'm going to be a father. What if Ana's right? What if we're like our birth-parents?_

 _"I love you." I look at her, hearing her whisper._

 _"Oh, Ana." I sob. "I love you, too, baby. So fucking much." I kiss her lips._

 _"Suction!"_ _I hear the doctor say._ _"Good..."_

 _I look over the screen._ Holy fuck! _Look at that. They have my son half in and half out of his mother. They suction his mouth and nose. Suddenly, there's a piercing angry cry._ 'You tell them buddy' _. I internally say to my son. They take him out of his mother's womb the rest of the way._

 _"You have a boy, Mrs. Grey." Dr. Greene says._ _"Mr. Grey, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"_

Fuck yeah, I would! _I stand up and take the scissors from a nurse and cut my son's umbilical cord. The nurse picks him up_ _and takes him to a warm bassinet. I can't keep my eyes off of him._ My baby _. I feel tears forming in my eyes._

 _"Can I see him?" I barely hear Ana ask._

 _I go to the bassinet. The nurse has cleaned him and dressed him in a diaper. She wraps him, like a tiny burrito, in at least four or five blankets. She hands him to me, smiling. I hold my son._ Theodore Raymond Grey. _I take him to his mother, so she can see him. I sit back on the stool, I was sitting on, near Ana. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignore it. Nothing is more important._

 _"Here's your son, Mrs. Grey." My voice strained and hoarse._ Fuck! _I'm emotional._

 _"Our son." Ana breaths. "He's beautiful."_

 _"He is." I kiss our beautiful boy's forehead. I close my eyes and breath in his newborn baby scent._

 _I look at my son, sleeping peacefully in my arms._ I will let no harm come to you. _I look back at Ana. She's so beautiful. She gave this to me. This life. The life I am now living happily with her. And now our son. She gave me a son._

 _"Thank you, Ana." I whisper so sincerely and feel a tear fall from my eye._

 ** _~..~..~_**

I'm not going through that again, elective caesarian from now on. She nearly fucking died. I can't loose her.

A baby's coo brings me out of my thoughts. I look in the playpen. My son is awake playing with his feet. He looks at me with his mother's big blue eyes. He giggles and smiles at me. My heart soars. I smile back at him. He sits up and stands in his playpen. I pick up Teddy and walk out of my office, to find our Anastasia.

"Let's go find your mommy, buddy."

I look in the kitchen. The library. The master bedroom and bathroom. _Where is she?_ Teddy coos _'mama'_ in my arms. I bounce him.

"I'm looking, buddy."

I walk back downstairs. I go into the family room and look out the window. I see her standing outside, her back to me. Her hair blowing in the summer breeze.

I wander over to the patio doors that looks out over the backyard and the mountains beyond. It's a beautiful view. It's a clear, powder-blue summer day, and my beautiful wife is about twenty feet away, looking at the view of our Aspen home's backyard. I can see her silhouette from this angle. She has her arms wrapped around herself and looks deep in thought. Teddy squeals in excitement, seeing his mother. I laugh and open the patio doors. I walk up to _My Beauty_. I wrap one arm around her, the other holding Teddy. She jumps startled. I kiss her temple. She looks at us and smiles.

"What are you doing out here, baby?" I ask her.

I rub my nose against hers and kiss her soft lips. Teddy palms our faces. We laugh at our little man.

"Just thinking." She says distractedly.

She takes Teddy from my arms and holds him on her hip. She kisses his cubby cheek.

"About?" I probe.

"What to get you for your birthday."

"I told you I don't need anything. I have you. I have Teddy."

"I know. But I want to get you _something_." She giggles. "It'd be easier if you just tell me."

 _Maybe I could ask her now?_

"There is something."

She looks at me with her big beautiful blue eyes. "What?"

"Another baby."

She smiles at me. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Welcome Phoebe Grace Grey!**

 **The End!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _This was my first ever Fanfiction. And first time ever writing. (I know it probably showed and I apologize for that.)  
I hope you enjoyed reading my story, as much as I have enjoyed writing about of our favorite couple. _Christian and Anastasia. _  
I thank you for reading and I thank you for reviewing! And a big shout out to all my regular reviewers! You know who you are!_**

 ** _Until Laters, Baby!_**

 **{** **SdaisyS** **}**


End file.
